LA TRILOGIE DES SOURCES : L'ESSENCE IMMORTELLE
by Link9
Summary: La petite fille de Merlin et de Maléfique est partie à la chasse aux derniers horcruxes de la Source Initiale. Cependant, une apocalypse nucléaire la retiendra dans un univers qui a besoin d'une intervention divine. Sans quoi, l'humanité succombera. Aussi, Emily va accompagner l'Heda Lexa dans le réveil de l'essence immortelle de la Source et de son hôte humain : Hermione Granger.
1. La nouvelle Heda

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le dernier tome de cette trilogie, et normalement des aventures d'Hermione ! Après 18 tomes (celui-ci inclus), je pense que nous bouclons cette loooongue histoire ! Si jamais elle vient à se prolonger, on vous préviendra !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**LA TRILOGIE DES SOURCES : L'ESSENCE IMMORTELLE**

**Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle Heda**

Emily réajusta les lanières de son sac à dos sur ses épaules avant d'attraper la feuille de papier dépliée à côté d'elle. Elle alla chercher un stylo Bic dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et raya l'avant dernière ligne de la longue liste écrite.

\- Bonne nouvelle. Plus qu'un univers à visiter et on aura fini, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire. T'entends ça, Hibernatus ? Si ça se trouve, j'vais pouvoir mettre ces colliers au rebus d'ici quelques jours.

Elle désigna les deux petites pierres noires suspendues à son cou puis tapa du poing sur le cercueil sur lequel elle était assise.

\- Mouais, t'es pas très causante comme nana... Grand-père Merlin m'avait prévenue.

"Et grand-mère Maléfique m'a toujours dit de ne pas me moquer de la Créatrice..." songea-t-elle, se demandant un instant si une malédiction allait s'abattre sur elle pour lui apprendre le respect.

Comme rien ne se passait, Emily poussa un soupir de soulagement et sauta au bas du cercueil.

\- En route. Trois ans que je me balade avec toi, et c'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais mon adolescence. Mais mon père n'arrête pas de dire que les voyages forment la jeunesse. Mon cul oui ! J'vois pas en quoi me promener avec un cadavre vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années va me former...

La jeune femme sortit une petite bourse de sa poche et, après en avoir examiné le contenu, en tira un haricot magique.

\- M'en reste qu'un après celui-là... je devrais en faire pousser à notre prochaine destination, on ne sait jamais...

Elle jeta le haricot à quelques pas d'elle et un vortex apparut, déchaînant un vent violent. Emily agita mollement la main et le cercueil s'éleva dans les airs, pour la suivre à travers le vortex. Le voyage entre les deux univers ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes et la jeune femme se trouva au milieu d'une immense avenue d'une grande ville. Elle eut le réflexe pavlovien de jeter un sort d'invisibilité sur elle-même et sur le cercueil. Autant ne pas attirer les regards sur elle-même et sur son chargement plus qu'inhabituel. Cependant, elle se rendit rapidement compte que les alentours étaient déserts.

\- Etrange... murmura-t-elle, observant les parages.

Des voitures étaient visiblement abandonnées en plein milieu de la route. En témoignaient les portières ouvertes, comme si conducteurs et passagers les avaient évacuées précipitamment. Les quelques magasins avaient leurs vitrines brisées et dévalisées. Mais le plus choquant restait le silence pesant qui régnait, incongru dans une ville.

Son instinct lui fit lever la tête et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le ciel était orange vif et quelque chose se précipitait dans sa direction.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? lâcha-t-elle alors que l'objet approchait à une vitesse prodigieuse.

Emily chercha une échappatoire et repéra une bouche d'égout à un mètre d'elle. Elle fit sauter la plaque de bronze d'un geste souple du poignet et se mit à courir, le cercueil la suivant toujours. Elle sauta dans le trou et ralentit sa chute pour atterrir souplement cinq mètres plus bas. Elle posa le cercueil au sol et dressa aussitôt une bulle de protection. Quelques dixièmes de secondes avant que l'apocalypse se déchaine sur terre.

La secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba le nez dans l'eau croupie. Au-dessus d'elle un déluge de feu envahissait les couloirs sombres des égouts, détruisant tout sur son passage, que ce soit des détritus ou des rongeurs qui n'avaient pas pu se mettre à l'abri. Toute vie sembla s'éteindre en l'espace d'un battement de cil. Le ciment s'effrita et des plaques de béton, de bitume, dévalèrent sur sa protection magique. Emily se redressa et envoya sa magie pour la consolider. Cette fine barrière était ce qui la maintenait en vie et elle n'allait pas la laisser s'écrouler.

\- Par les caleçons de grand-père, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? siffla-t-elle alors que le silence revenait.

Elle vérifia que le cercueil n'avait pas subi de dommage et décida de remonter à l'extérieur, voir ce qu'il en était. Prenant soin de conserver sa bulle de protection magique, elle lança un sort de lévitation, emmenant avec elle le sacophage, et regagna la surface.

Ce qu'elle découvrait était au-delà de son entendement et elle mit plusieurs minutes à analyser et comprendre les images que sa rétine envoyait à son cerveau. Le vide, à perte de vue. Plus aucun bâtiment, plus aucune voiture, toute trace de civilisation avait purement et simplement disparu. Ne restaient que des ruines éparses.

La jeune femme fouilla dans sa mémoire héritée de ses ancêtres, voir si un tel phénomène s'était déjà produit. Et hormis l'annihilation d'Avalon par la Source Initiale, rien de semblable était connu par le peuple des dragons.

\- Merde... souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Le ciel avait perdu sa couleur rouge pour devenir gris de cendres et de poussières. L'air environnant était brûlant d'un pouvoir qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Quelque chose s'était abattu sur cette terre et avait une puissance telle qu'elle avait rasé une ville complète. Et ce n'était pas magique.

\- On va foutre le camp, murmura-t-elle, toujours sous le choc.

Sa main plongea fébrilement dans sa poche à la recherche du dernier haricot. Ses doigts tremblants se refermèrent dessus et Emily soupira de soulagement. Elle allait pouvoir s'échapper de ce monde mourant et retrouver la chaleur de son foyer. Tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était désolation, et il était certain qu'il n'y avait plus personne à aider dans les parages. Elle se tourna vers le cercueil qui lévitait toujours et soupira.

\- Je vais nous ramener à la maison et je te remettrais dans ton caveau avec ta femme. Elle doit te manquer depuis tout ce temps... Enfin, c'est façon de dire, tenta de plaisanter la jeune femme, comme pour briser l'angoisse et la terreur qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Dans un geste familier et un peu insolent, elle tapota le bois comme on taperait l'épaule d'un ami un soir de beuverie. Mais lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le cercueil, Emily se figea. Un flot d'images prirent possession de son esprit sans qu'elle puisse les en chasser. Elle savait que ce n'était pas les souvenirs de ses ancêtres qui s'imposaient à elle, et était certaine qu'elle contemplait le futur de ce monde. Et c'était un destin peu enviable. Elle ne lutta pas contre la prémonition, l'accueillant afin de saisir les aboutissants du drame qui venait de se jouer. Les bombes nucléaires avaient détruit 95% de l'humanité. Les rares survivants étaient terrés dans des abris précaires aux ressources limitées. Certains finiraient par sortir afin de chercher de quoi manger, de quoi boire, protégés par des combinaisons qui ne leur offraient qu'un temps limité dans cette atmosphère chargée de radiations. Une femme viendrait du ciel et apporterait un remède précaire pour qu'ils puissent vivre à l'air libre et reconstruire un semblant de civilisation.

Emily grimaça alors que les images défilaient de plus en plus vite, à un rythme saccadé. La jeune femme avait des difficultés à suivre le déroulé de l'histoire. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des scènes de guerre, d'exécution, de torture, une société primitive qui avait rejeté un à un les principes fondateurs d'une démocratie. Et une phrase qui revenait inlassablement. Le sang appelle le sang.

Sa vision s'arrêta sur l'image d'une jeune femme, aux yeux beaucoup trop maquillés dans un style raton laveur, qui portait deux épées dans son dos. Elle avait un symbole à la naissance de son front, juste au-dessus de l'arête du nez, qui ressemblait presque trait pour trait au symbole d'Asalhir. Emily sentait la sagesse et la force émaner de cette femme et son nom résonna dans son esprit. Heda Lexa.

Quand la jeune sorcière reprit conscience de son environnement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était appuyée contre le cercueil. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle devina que ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Ignorant les effets secondaires de sa prémonition, elle s'agenouilla pour ensuite se prosterner devant le cercueil qui planait toujours.

\- Est-ce un message de votre part, Asalhir ? Me demandez-vous de rester dans ce monde et de le guider sur le chemin de la paix ?

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes un signe, une parole divine, même un rot de son défunt grand-père qui lui indiquerait la voie à suivre. Mais rien. Le néant, le silence.

\- Tu parles d'une divinité… Mon cul oui ! Si c'est comme ça, je rentre chez moi et toi, tu retournes dans ton trou avec tes deux pierres d'âme et ciao les golios. Désolé papi, mais ton mode d'emploi ne servira à rien. J'ai pas besoin de réveiller ton ancienne patronne.

Elle serra le haricot magique dans sa main, prête à le lancer. Ses doigts se crispèrent d'une tension et Emily grimaça.

\- Merde… je peux pas laisser faire ce que je viens de voir… Chier ! Foutue conscience !

Elle s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle devait réfléchir à court et moyen terme. Si elle devait rester sur cette terre, il lui fallait prioriser ses prochaines actions.

\- Premièrement, trouver un endroit pour planquer le cercueil. Ensuite, trouver de quoi manger et boire. Enfin, trouver des survivants. J'aviserai ensuite. Mais je me donne six mois et après, je rentre chez moi. Je vais pas me taper un trip kohlanta survivaliste. J'ai vraiment autre chose à foutre.

* * *

_83 ans plus tard_

Emily traversait la plus grande rue de Polis d'un pas pressé et pénétra dans la gigantesque tour qui dominait la ville. Elle grimpa plusieurs volées de marche et ses sourcils se fronçaient alors qu'elle passait les étages. Arrivée au cinquième, elle remonta un long couloir et poussa une porte branlante pour s'arrêter sur le seuil d'une petite chambre. Elle retint un sourire attendri en découvrant une petite fille assise sur une paillasse en paille et afficha une mine qu'elle espérait sévère. La fillette avait cinq ou six ans, les cheveux bruns emmêlés, un regard farouche dans lequel brillaient milles bêtises à accomplir, un sourire légèrement insolent, et une énorme balafre au front.

\- Lexa ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ? demanda Emily en venant s'agenouiller devant la gamine.

La sorcière attrapa le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts et observa la vilaine coupure.

\- C'est pas moi, Guérisseuse ! C'est Luna ! piailla la fillette.

Emily soupira en roulant des yeux et passa son pouce sur la coupure qui s'effaça au contact de sa magie.

\- Raconte-moi, ordonna la sorcière.

\- J'en avais assez de l'entrainement, avoua Lexa d'une petite voix. Je voulais emprunter un cheval et rentrer chez moi, à Tondc, pour voir mes parents. C'était bien parti mais cette garce m'a vue et elle a cherché à me retenir. On s'est battues et j'ai pas vu son couteau...

Emily passa sa main dans les cheveux de la gamine dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Lexa, je sais que c'est dur. Tu es une enfant et je comprends que tu veuilles retrouver ta famille. Si tu veux, je peux aller te les chercher et tu les verras demain. Mais tu ne peux pas t'enfuir.

\- Je sais... je suis une sang d'ébène et je dois préparer le prochain conclave. Mais je ne veux pas être une Heda.

\- Ma chérie, tu as quelques années difficiles à vivre. Et quand tu auras remporté ton conclave, tu seras Heda et tu feras ce que tu veux.

\- Mais si je perds ? Je serai morte... chuchota la fillette.

\- Lexa, tu ne mourras pas, je t'en fais la promesse. Tu es appelée à un grand destin, bien plus grand que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

\- Ah ouais ? demanda la gamine.

\- Oui. Alors écoute bien tes professeurs, apprends tout ce que tu peux et prépare-toi au mieux. Tu feras l'Histoire, ma chérie.

\- Chouette alors ! Et c'est pour quand ?

\- Quand tu seras grande, forte et sage. Allez, file, et plus de bêtises !

\- Promis Guérisseuse ! piailla la gamine en se remettant sur pied.

Elle sortit de la salle à toute vitesse et Emily sourit.

\- Les enfants ! soupira-t-elle.

* * *

_14 ans plus tard_

Titus revenait dans son antre, satisfait du conclave qui venait de s'achever. Sa sang d'ébène préférée avait triomphé de tous ses combats. Une ombre passa rapidement sur son visage, quand il songea à l'abandon de cette lâche de Luna. Car le Gardien de la flamme en était certain : quoiqu'en pensent tous les autres, Lexa aurait gagné ce combat. Titus connaissait très bien les deux jeunes femmes et il savait que la nouvelle Heda avait quelque chose en elle que Luna n'aurait jamais : la volonté farouche de guider son peuple et de le protéger, quel que soit le prix à payer.

Titus rangea religieusement la boite en métal qui avait renfermé la Flamme dans la capsule spatiale qui avait atterri sur terre 94 ans plus tôt. Cette navette qui leur avait amené leur première Heda. Il s'inclina en refermant la capsule et s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement. Lexa avait parfaitement intégré l'implant et avait su réciter sans sourciller les commandants qui l'avaient précédée dans cette haute fonction.

Le Gardien de la flamme sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte de son sanctuaire s'ouvrir. Il tourna les talons tout en tirant un poignard de son manteau, prêt à tuer froidement l'intrus. Mais son visage s'adoucit tandis qu'une vieille femme arrivait d'une foulée petite et mesurée. Titus rangea son couteau et tendit la main vers sa visiteuse.

\- Guérisseuse, vous devriez prévenir avant d'entrer. J'ai failli vous trouer la peau.

\- Aucun risque, j'ai le cuir solide, répondit la vieille femme dans un sourire amusé. Mais je viens pour une visite de famille, Titus.

Le grand chauve laissa tomber son masque austère et sourit.

\- Que se passe-t-il, grand-mère ? Ma sœur a déjà accouché ?

\- Pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. En revanche, la bonne nouvelle de la journée a fait le tour de Polis. J'ai eu l'immense joie d'apprendre que notre nouvelle Heda était Lexa.

\- Effectivement. Me voilà rassuré pour la prochaine décennie. Mais tu ne venais pas que pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Emily laissa la réponse en suspend, le temps d'aller s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret qui traînait dans un coin de la salle.

\- L'humidité de l'hiver fait souffrir mes articulations. Bref, pendant que le conclave se déroulait, un objet est tombé du ciel pour s'écraser à quelques lieux de là.

Titus fronça les sourcils et alla servir deux coupes de vin. Il pressentait que la conversation allait être longue, surprenante et peut-être même déplaisante.

\- Des éclaireurs sont partis en reconnaissance mais je n'ai pas besoin de leur rapport pour savoir ce qui s'est produit, poursuivit la vieille femme.

Son doigt osseux se leva pour désigner la capsule du premier commandant.

\- Le peuple du ciel revient sur terre, conclut-elle.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Les Hommes des montagnes déciment notre peuple, les démons chassent nos guerriers et la Reine des glaces se prépare à la guerre, surtout que son sang d'ébène a été tué par notre Heda. L'Alliance des douze clans que Lexa vient d'instaurer ne tient qu'à un fil et l'invasion d'étrangers risquerait de le rompre.

Titus vint s'accroupir pour se mettre à hauteur de la vieille femme et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Grand-mère, poursuivit-il à voix basse, la Source t'a-t-elle parlée ? Ou envoyé une nouvelle vision ?

\- Puis-je toucher la boite ? demanda Emily de sa voix douce.

Le Gardien de la flamme acquiesça et alla chercher l'objet. Il le déposa précautionneusement dans les paumes de son aïeule qui ferma les yeux. La sorcière se raidit brusquement et Titus la retint pour lui éviter de chuter du tabouret. Il sentait la vieille femme trembler de tout son corps contre lui, prise de spasmes incontrôlables.

Titus la sentit se détendre avant qu'elle ouvre ses yeux clairs, les yeux qu'elle affirmait détenir de Merlin l'enchanteur lui-même.

\- Qu'as-tu vu, grand-mère ? s'enquit le Gardien de la flamme.

\- Le règne de Lexa sera trop court. Elle voudra emmener son peuple dans le chemin que j'essaie de vous faire suivre désespérément mais ses projets seront avortés. Elle sera assassinée et une longue période de chaos s'ouvrira avec au bout une deuxième apocalypse nucléaire.

Emily se redressa et son regard se fit inquiet.

\- La Flamme ne suffira pas à Lexa. Elle ne doit pas mourir. Nous devons empêcher cela.

Titus sentit son cœur se serrer. Il connaissait Lexa depuis qu'elle était née, il y avait presque 20 ans de cela. Et l'annonce de sa mort prochaine le plongeait dans une tristesse et un désarroi sans fin.

\- Comment fait-on, grand-mère ?

Emily leva les mains et les passa dans son cou pour décrocher une fine chaine en argent. Le Gardien de la flamme ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Jamais la vieille femme n'avait détaché le collier. Cette dernière le sortit de sa tunique et Titus découvrit deux petites pierres noires comme la nuit. Emily les leva au-dessus de sa tête, observant la lumière des torches se refléter dans l'onyx magique, révélant des runes gravées.

\- Allons parler à Lexa. Si j'arrive à être convaincante, à la prochaine pleine lune, l'univers retrouvera l'Origine de toutes magies.

* * *

Lexa avait pris conscience, alors qu'elle faisait la litanie des commandants qui l'avaient précédée, de la responsabilité qui pesait à présent sur ses jeunes épaules. Mais elle s'y sentait prête. Après tout, elle avait été élevée pour ça dès sa naissance, quand ses parents s'étaient aperçus qu'elle était une sang d'ébène. La seule ombre au tableau de son accession au poste de commandant fut l'abandon de cette lâche de Luna. Le seul combat que Lexa avait attendu avec impatience.

L'implantation de la Flamme avait été douloureuse, mais moins que ce qu'elle avait appréhendé. Cette transmission l'avait fatiguée, elle ne l'avouerait jamais à haute-voix, ce serait un signe de faiblesse. Mais présentement, elle retrouvait un peu d'énergie et de sa fougue légendaire dans les bras d'une jeune femme, ambassadrice de la cinquième tribu.

Positionnée à califourchon sur son amante d'une nuit, elle s'abandonnait aux caresses prodiguées, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses longs cheveux relâchés effleurant les nouveaux tatouages encore douloureux qui ornaient son dos. Son corps ondulait au rythme des mouvements de sa partenaire, sa peau brillait de sueur qui reflétait les lumières des torches accrochées aux murs. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent de plaisir tandis que l'orgasme la balaya et ses mains agrippèrent le montant du lit.

Sa conquête eut un sourire et entrouvrit les lèvres, dans l'idée de parler. Mais Lexa ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle posa son index sur la bouche de son amante, l'invitant à faire une autre utilisation de ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre, et furent suivis d'un raclement de gorge.

\- Heda, le Gardien de la flamme souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Il est accompagné de la Guérisseuse.

Lexa voulut répondre qu'elle avait fait assez de politique pour la journée et que ce que Titus avait à dire pouvait bien attendre le lendemain. Mais depuis quelques heures, il n'était plus question de faire passer ses propres désirs avant les besoins de son peuple. Aussi, elle souleva ses hanches et roula sur le côté pour quitter le lit. Elle attrapa une tunique qu'elle passa rapidement sous le regard frustré de son amante.

\- Tu vas devoir partir, annonça Lexa d'un ton neutre sans un regard pour sa partenaire.

Elle passa un pantalon et des chaussures et fut soulagée d'entendre la rousse quitter le lit à son tour.

\- Merci pour ce corps-à-corps. Le plus agréable que j'ai eu aujourd'hui, ajouta la commandante.

\- Je vous en prie, Heda. Bonne nuit.

La rousse ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce. Lexa se servit un verre de vin et claqua des doigts, indiquant aux gardes qu'ils pouvaient faire entrer ses visiteurs nocturnes. La première à pénétrer dans la vaste chambre fut la Guérisseuse et Lexa ne put retenir un sourire. Chaque rencontre avec la vieille femme lui procurait réconfort et quiétude. Et, si Emily ressemblait à une pomme de terre fripée, il se dégageait d'elle une énergie incroyable. La vieille femme semblait défier le temps. L'espérance de vie ne dépassait guère les 45 ans chez les Natifs. Les plus chanceux pouvaient espérer vivre jusqu'à 60. Mais Emily avait explosé les records. Il se murmurait même en ville qu'elle était née bien avant l'apocalypse. Ce qui lui ferait près de 120 ans, si la rumeur était exacte.

Titus, quant à lui, arriva avec l'air maussade et soucieux qu'il arborait en toutes circonstances.

\- Heda, fit le grand chauve en s'inclinant profondément. Nos éclaireurs viennent de rapporter que des Hhumains sont tombés du ciel et établissent un campement à une trentaine de lieux d'ici. Anya de la troisième tribu attend vos ordres mais vous fait savoir que ses troupes se tiennent prêtes à attaquer les intrus.

"Et ça commence..." songea avec amertume Lexa en buvant une courte gorgée d'alcool.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant si les esprits des anciens commandants allaient lui souffler la marche à suivre.

\- Qu'elle continue de les observer sans se faire voir. Je veux pour demain soir une cartographie de leur campement, le nombre des intrus, le nom de leur chef. Mais s'ils se montrent belliqueux, qu'Anya les élimine, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Qu'il en soit fait selon votre volonté, Heda.

Lexa s'apprêtait à les congédier mais se dit que la présence de la sorcière annonçait autre chose que des intrus tomber du ciel.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Guérisseuse ?

Le sourire de la vieille femme s'élargit et elle acquiesça vivement. Le regard de Titus s'assombrit et la commandante se demanda ce qu'il se tramait.

\- Venez vous asseoir, Heda, fit doucement Emily en désignant le bout du lit.

Curieuse, la commandante accéda à la demande de la Guérisseuse qui sortit un livre épais de sa tunique pour le poser précautionneusement sur les genoux de Lexa.

\- Je ne sais pas lire, avoua cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils, observa l'ouvrage à la couverture de cuir élimé et aux pages jaunies.

\- Ce n'est pas important, les images parlent d'elles-mêmes, poursuivit Emily en allant s'installer à côté de la jeune femme.

Le doigt osseux tourna la première page et les yeux gris de Lexa se posèrent sur la représentation au fusain d'une boule d'énergie qui ressemblait étrangement au symbole qui ornait son front. Des humains se prosternaient avec crainte devant cette boule qui paraissait rayonner de mille feux.

\- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Lexa.

\- L'Origine de toutes magies. La Source, répondit la Guérisseuse. La divinité née en même temps que notre planète et que tous les univers.

\- J'ai passé l'âge des histoires avant de m'endormir, gronda la commandante. Pourquoi viens-tu me raconter cette fable ?

\- Ce n'en est pas une. Vous ai-je déjà menti, Heda ? s'enquit Emily avec un certain agacement.

Le ton employé par la vieille femme choqua Lexa. Jamais elle n'avait entendu la Guérisseuse parler ainsi.

\- Non, tu as raison. Continue, l'invita la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas une fable car mon grand-père et ma grand-mère ont bien connu Asalhir.

\- Asalhir ?

\- Asalhir, Ashranak, Gurgot, Lumière Eternelle, Ténèbres Originelles... Autant de noms pour la désigner. Elle était connue de toutes les créatures magiques de tous les univers.

\- Pourquoi m'en parler cette nuit ? Cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

\- Je suis navrée, Heda, mais c'est de la plus haute importance, répondit Titus d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- J'ai eu une vision, reprit Emily. Une période terrible s'ouvre avec la venue de ces hommes du ciel. L'humanité va sur le chemin de la destruction et la Flamme ne suffira pas à vous protéger. Si nous ne faisons rien, votre règne sera trop court et votre mort laissera les différentes tribus en proie à une guerre fratricide.

Lexa réussit à conserver son masque d'Heda mais, dans son esprit, à l'incrédulité se disputait la surprise. La Guérisseuse lui prédisait déjà sa mort à venir alors qu'elle venait seulement d'accéder à son trone ? C'était tout bonnement impensable.

\- Si c'est ma destinée, qu'il en soit ainsi, fit calmement la jeune femme. Et je sais que mon esprit choisira avec sagesse un nouvel Heda apte à guider notre peuple.

\- Navrée de vous contredire, mais ça ne se passera pas ainsi. Une bataille sanglante s'ouvrira pour vous succéder, en vain. Des enfants mourront, décapités dans leur sommeil. La barbarie s'emparera de Polis avant de se répandre sur notre peuple comme le brouillard acide des Maunon. Et à la fin, une nouvelle apocalypse de feu détruira les survivants, amenant l'extinction de notre race.

Lexa espérait que la vieille femme lui jouait un tour mais le ton mortellement sérieux de cette dernière lui indiquait qu'elle croyait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Et Emily n'était pas femme à faire des affabulations. De mémoire de Commandants, les rares prédictions qu'elle avait formulées s'étaient réalisées.

\- Cependant, je n'ai pas dit que votre mort était inévitable, confia Emily en baissant la voix. J'ai dit que la Flamme ne sera pas suffisante pour vous protéger, mais... j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Titus, peux-tu nous servir du vin ?

Le grand chauve acquiesça silencieusement et alla servir deux coupes. Sans un mot, il remit un peu d'alcool dans le verre de la commandante et retourna s'asseoir. Emily but une gorgée et tourna la page suivante. Lexa se pencha sur la feuille jaunie et se retint de la caresser de l'index, de peur qu'elle s'effrite. La même boule de pouvoir était représentée, mais fragmentée en deux parties. Et devant chaque moitié se tenait une femme. La première était grande aux cheveux apparemment clairs, l'autre était plus petite avec des cheveux foncés. Les femmes tenaient des épées et se défiaient visiblement.

\- Pour faire simple, cette divinité n'était pas bonne ou mauvaise. Elle était, poursuivit la vieille femme. Mais elle avait pour projet de supprimer la race des sorciers, race qu'elle avait créée par inadvertance. Une femme s'est rebellée, Viviane, la Dame du Lac. Elle a été châtiée par la Source.

\- Comment ? s'enquit Lexa.

\- Son âme a été enfermée dans une relique et son corps a été éparpillé aux quatre coins du globe. Mais avec l'appui de certains de ses conseillers, elle a pu retrouver une existence et s'est dressée une nouvelle fois contre sa Créatrice.

\- Et l'autre femme ? murmura la commandante en pointant du doigt la petite brune.

\- C'était une sorcière qui fut choisie par la Source pour défaire la Dame du Lac, expliqua la Guérisseuse. La sorcière la plus douée de sa génération. Elle était un peu plus jeune que toi quand elle est devenue la Source.

\- Elle voulait donc que son peuple meure ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Non. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que les non-sorciers meurent, ce qui était dans les projets de Viviane. Aucun des choix radicaux qui s'offraient à elle ne lui convenait. Aussi, elle choisit de faire disparaître la magie. Elle a réussi à protéger son peuple et le reste de l'humanité. Une décision qui a équilibré le monde.

Emily se perdit quelques instants dans la mémoire de ses ancêtres et eut un sourire nostalgique.

\- Même si elle a commis des erreurs, c'était une femme pleine de sagesse et de cœur. Elle s'est sacrifiée de nombreuses fois pour l'intérêt du plus grand nombre. Au détriment de ses propres intérêts.

\- Un vrai chef, résuma Lexa.

\- Plus que ça. Elle a pris conscience qu'elle ne pouvait détenir un pouvoir aussi démentiel sans garde-fou. Ainsi, elle décida qu'une deuxième personne devait l'accompagner. Avec la même puissance qu'elle, pour pouvoir l'arrêter au cas où la magie la rendrait folle. Vous conviendrez que d'autres n'auraient pas eu cette lucidité. Ainsi, une reine fut choisie, Aliénor d'Aquitaine. Qui fut une Source des plus sages et respectées.

Emily tourna la page et le vélin dévoila une femme royale à la chevelure flamboyante. Lexa redressa sa posture et admira le visage fin qui révélait une beauté sans pareille.

\- C'était une grande souveraine. Pour ce que j'en sais, vous vous seriez bien entendues, toutes les deux, sourit Emily.

\- Qu'est-il advenu d'elles ? demanda la commandante.

\- Aliénor est morte au cours d'un combat qui scella le destin de leur univers et Asalhir fut projetée dans un autre monde. Je vous passe les détails mais après moultes aventures, elle réussit à se débarrasser définitivement de la première Source et décida de confier les pouvoirs à mon grand-père et ma grand-mère. Elle coula des jours heureux avec son épouse et s'éteignit des décennies plus tard, humaine parmi les autres. Mes aïeux ont fait office d'Origine de toutes magies et ont fini par enfermer la magie dans deux pierres qu'ils m'ont confiées.

Emily ferma le livre et le rangea sous sa tunique.

\- Vous m'excuserez pour ce résumé grossier mais le temps presse. Nous devons réveiller Asalhir. Mon grand-père avait envisagé cette éventualité et m'a décrit le rituel à accomplir. Je ne voulais pas en arriver à cette extrémité mais les évènements à venir font que nous n'avons pas d'autres options si nous voulons sauver ce monde.

\- Et où trouve-t-on cette Asalhir ? s'enquit Lexa.

\- Dans une grotte, à une journée de cheval. Le temps de préparer nos paquetages et nous nous mettons en route.

\- Guérisseuse, je viens d'être désignée commandante. Je ne peux pas m'absenter. Et je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'être utile. Je ne suis pas magicienne.

Emily lui sourit et Lexa sut que la vieille femme ne lui avait pas tout dit.

\- Vous ne l'êtes certes pas, mais vous allez le devenir. Lexa, je vous connais depuis que vous êtes arrivée, enfant, à Polis. Vous avez l'intelligence, la sagesse et le cœur pour devenir l'autre moitié de l'Origine de toutes magies. Et quand elle sera réveillée, je sais qu'Asalhir approuvera mon choix.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le regard de Lexa laissa entrevoir les sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Elle ? Devenir la moitié d'une déesse ?

La vieille femme se leva en grimaçant, tout en se frottant le bas du dos. Puis elle tapa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter Titus.

\- Dépêchons-nous ! Hermione Granger nous attend, même si elle n'en a pas conscience.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! C'était une petite introduction avant de rentrer, la semaine prochaine, dans le vif du sujet !

D'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	2. Asalhir

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ce dernier tome !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Asalhir**

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne demi-heure et Lexa, qui chevauchait derrière Emily, espérait bientôt atteindre leur but. Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés qu'une petite heure pour reposer les chevaux et déjeuner avant de repartir et la commandante sentait que sa patience avait atteint ses limites.

"Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ?" se demanda-t-elle pour la vingtième fois depuis le début de la journée.

Elle avait fouillé dans la mémoire des commandants qui l'avaient précédée et rien de l'histoire de la vieille femme ne faisait écho dans les souvenirs des défunts dirigeants. N'importe qui d'autre qui lui aurait raconté cette histoire aurait été exécuté sur le champ, mais la Guérisseuse avait un statut à part dans leur société et inspirait le respect. Et puis, elle la connaissait depuis toujours, figure accueillante de ses années d'enfance. Aussi Lexa attendait patiemment de trouver le cadavre de la soi-disant déesse pour avoir le fin mot de cette fable.

Un de ses gardes lui tendit une gourde d'eau que la jeune femme refusa d'un geste abrupt. Elle voulait en finir et rentrer à Polis. Son peuple avait besoin d'elle sur le trône, à prendre des décisions. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à courir après une chimère. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire part de sa volonté de faire demi-tour, Emily arrêta son cheval et leva le poing en signe de victoire.

\- Nous sommes arrivés ! s'exclama joyeusement la vieille femme en descendant de sa monture sans aide.

Lexa craignit que la Guérisseuse tombe mais cette dernière fit preuve d'une souplesse et d'une agilité surprenante pour son âge. La commandante l'imita et alla attacher son cheval à un arbre.

\- Vos gardes doivent attendre ici, Heda, fit Emily. Seules vous et moi pouvons entrer dans cette grotte.

\- Ce n'est pas le protocole, rétorqua un des guerriers.

\- Elle ne risque rien avec moi, vous le savez, fit Emily en haussant le ton.

Les gardes interrogèrent du regard leur nouvelle commandante en chef qui leur fit signe de rester ici.

\- Gardez les montures. Nous serons vite revenues, annonça la Commandante avant de se draper dans sa cape en fourrure.

Elle se frotta les mains et souffla dessus. Le froid était mordant en cette nuit et le vent glacial n'arrangeait rien. Lexa prit une torche des mains de l'un de ses hommes et suivit la vieille femme qui avait pris la direction d'une grotte enfoncée dans un flanc de la montagne.

La lumière des flammes projetait des ombres inquiétantes sur les parois rocheuses et la jeune femme tira un poignard de sa ceinture, prête à parer à toute attaque.

\- Vous pouvez ranger ça, fit Emily sans se retourner, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans l'obscurité. Personne ne viendra nous déranger.

Lexa eut un haussement de sourcils dubitatif et hésita un long moment avant de ranger son arme. Elle poursuivit sa route sans perdre des yeux la vieille femme qui trottinait devant elle. Cette dernière finit par s'arrêter devant une porte taillée dans la pierre.

\- C'est fermé, fit remarquer la commandante. Et à deux, nous n'arriverons jamais à la déplacer.

\- Au contraire, ce sera un jeu d'enfant, répondit la Guérisseuse alors que la commandante avait déjà tourné les talons pour rebrousser chemin.

Lexa regarda par-dessus son épaule et hoqueta de stupeur. Un rayon de lumière rouge partait de la paume tendue de la vieille femme pour frapper la porte de pierre. Au bout de quelques secondes, la barrière disparue, révélant une cavité sombre.

\- Par ici, Heda, invita Emily qui entra d'un pas plus mesuré.

Lexa pénétra à son tour dans la cavité et ressentit une émotion qu'elle n'arriva pas à définir. Ce lieu était sacré, elle l'éprouvait dans les tréfonds de son être. La vieille femme agita la main et des dizaines de torches fixées au mur s'allumèrent de concert, faisant sursauter la commandante.

\- D'ici quelques minutes, vous ferez mieux que moi, promit Emily dans un sourire avant d'attraper un sac à dos poussiéreux qui traînait près d'une grande boite en bois.

\- C'est là-dedans qu'elle se trouve ? demanda Lexa en désignant le cercueil. C'est une coutume étrange que d'enfermer les morts dans une boite.

\- Autre monde, autres mœurs, Heda, répondit la Guérisseuse qui fouillait dans son sac, à moitié penchée.

Elle en sortit une fiole contenant un liquide translucide, deux bouquets d'herbes séchées et un petit calepin.

\- Je vais vous expliquer le rituel, Heda. Je vais d'abord faire de vous la seconde moitié de l'Origine de toutes magies. Ensuite, vous devrez ressusciter Asalhir.

\- Et par quel miracle y arriverai-je ? ironisa la commandante, de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Pour la réussite de la première étape, buvez donc ceci, éluda la vieille femme en lui tendant la fiole.

\- Qu'est-ce ? lâcha la commandante, intriguée et légèrement méfiante.

\- De l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Mon grand-père en avait gardé avant sa destruction.

Lexa haussa les épaules. De l'eau n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Elle décapuchonna la fiole et but d'une traite le liquide. Aussitôt, elle se sentit en pleine forme, débordante d'énergie. Toute la fatigue du trajet de la journée s'était envolée et elle était certaine de pouvoir vaincre une armée.

\- C'était la dernière dose, fit Emily, tendue. Donc nous ne devons pas échouer. Maintenant, asseyez-vous, les jambes en tailleur.

Lexa obéit et observa la vieille femme allumer les deux bouquets séchés. La fumée vint lui chatouiller les narines et l'odeur n'était pas déplaisante. Emily vint s'asseoir face à elle et posa une de ses mains ridées sur son front, l'autre sur le coeur.

\- Fermez les yeux, Heda, et concentrez-vous sur votre respiration, chuchota la vieille femme avant de commencer une litanie dans une langue inconnue.

La sonorité des mots et la cadence des phrases berçaient la commandante qui se sentait sur le point de s'endormir.

\- Vous vous apprêtez à devenir la moitié d'une essence qui a précédé la vie et qui perdurera après la mort, d'un tout qui dépasse l'entendement humain. Puissiez-vous vous servir de cette puissance pour le bien de tous, Heda Lexa. De mortelle choisie par vos pairs, vous serez la Créatrice, régnant sur toute créature vivante, dans ce monde et dans les autres. Puissiez-vous vous servir de cette puissance pour guider les hommes sur le chemin de la bonté. Puissiez-vous faire honneur aux Sources qui vous ont précédée.

Lexa sentit que la vieille femme appuyait un objet dur et froid sur sa poitrine. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur naquit en elle, dans son coeur, et se propagea au reste de son corps. La sensation, plutôt agréable, devint inconfortable puis vraiment douloureuse. Lexa s'allongea sur le sol, retenant un gémissement, et roula sur elle-même, voulant éteindre le brasier qui consumait sa chair et ses os. Quelque chose de gigantesque voulait se déplier en elle mais semblait à l'étroit dans son corps. Chacune de ses cellules étaient comme marquées au fer rouge tandis que son sang entrait en ébullition.

"Je vais mourir..." songea la commandante.

Une main fraiche caressa son front et le contraste de température fit frissonner la jeune femme.

\- Ne luttez pas contre la magie, le transfert est bientôt terminé. Encore une petite minute, murmura la voix d'Emily.

\- Je... je ne tiendrai pas... haleta Lexa.

\- Bien sûr que si, Heda. Des femmes moins aguerries que vous ont survécu. Respirez, plus que quelques secondes.

La douleur disparut aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue. Lexa ouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'asseoir, la respiration saccadée. Elle croisa le regard satisfait d'Emily qui se leva pour s'incliner devant elle.

\- Je vous salue, Origine de toutes magies, fit la vieille femme avec dévotion. Je vous propose de réveiller votre alter-ego, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour reprendre mes esprits.

Lexa avait l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans les doigts. Une espèce de courant qui traversait son corps de part en part à la recherche de la sortie. La jeune femme secoua la main pour se débarrasser de la sensation désagréable quand un trait de lumière verte s'échappa de sa paume pour venir frapper un mur de la caverne, le faisant s'écrouler sur lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? demanda Lexa, inquiète.

\- Ce n'est rien, ma Source. Mais essayez de garder vos mains près de vous pour le moment. Quand Asalhir sera réveillée, elle vous apprendra à contrôler votre pouvoir.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée, lâcha Lexa, s'interrogeant sur la puissance qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Sur une grande inspiration, elle tenta de sonder sa nouvelle force, de trouver sa limite, si cette dernière existait. Les esprits des anciens commandants semblaient terrifiés par cette magie et Lexa eut peur pour la première fois depuis son conclave. Qu'était-elle devenue en acceptant cette magie ?

\- N'ayez crainte, ma Source, la rassura Emily. Prendre conscience de son état de sorcier peut être angoissant quand on n'a connu qu'un monde sans magie. Vous allez vite vous adapter et Asalhir sera présente pour vous.

\- Vous parlez de cette femme comme si elle était la bienveillance incarnée. J'espère que vous dites vrai, répondit Lexa.

\- Je ne l'ai pas connue de son vivant, mais mon grand-père, qui fut un de ses plus proches conseillers, me l'a décrite comme une femme extraordinaire.

La vieille femme agita la main et le couvercle qui scellait le cercueil se détacha pour glisser doucement sur le sol. Lexa s'approcha et découvrit enfin le visage de la fameuse Asalhir. Une femme brune aux traits fins et réguliers. Une certaine douceur, voir candeur, se dégageait de l'ensemble. La femme paraissait paisiblement endormie et la commandante se retint d'enfoncer son index dans une des joues de la morte pour vérifier sa température.

\- Je l'imaginais plus vieille. Elle a quoi ? Trente ans ? demanda la commandante.

\- Un peu plus de deux milles ans. Pas trop mal conservée pour son âge, vous ne trouvez pas, ma Source ? plaisanta Emily.

\- Elle reste quand même plus vieille que moi.

Lexa se retint de dire que les commandants atteignaient rarement, voir jamais, la trentaine. Cette perspective aurait pu l'effrayer, mais maintenant qu'elle était devenue la moitié d'une déesse, elle espérait que cela aurait pour effet de rallonger considérablement son espérance de vie. Surtout que la morte, avant de trépasser, avait traversé deux millénaires.

\- Pouvez-vous m'aider à la sortir ? Si elle se réveille dans un cercueil, elle risque de paniquer, expliqua la Guérisseuse.

\- Au fait, de quoi est-elle morte ? interrogea Lexa en attrapant le cadavre par les pieds.

\- Crise cardiaque, répondit sobrement Emily en attrapant la brune sous les aisselles.

La commandant souleva le corps et le trouva étonnamment léger.

\- Elle devait pas beaucoup manger… ironisa la jeune femme.

\- Sa dernière épouse était médecin à tendance végétarienne, confia Emily.

\- Végétarienne ?

\- Elle ne mangeait pas de viande, expliqua la vieille femme.

La nouvelle Source haussa les épaules tout en s'éloignant du cercueil en suivant le rythme des pas de la Guérisseuse.

\- Autre monde, autres mœurs, c'est bien cela ?

\- Vous apprenez vite, ma Source. Vous allez faire un duo formidable. Je sens que ce monde est sauvé.

Lexa préféra ne pas répondre et posa délicatement le corps sur le sol. Elle avait toujours appris qu'un commandant dirigeait seul. Et voilà qu'on lui collait une femme vieille de plusieurs millénaires qui ne connaissait pas ce monde.

Emily parcourut rapidement deux pages de son calepin et hocha gravement la tête. Elle prit la deuxième et dernière pierre noire, la première étant devenue poussière, avant de sortir un petit couteau d'une de ses poches. Elle s'agenouilla auprès du cadavre et fit une incision précise sous le sein, au niveau du cœur. La Guérisseuse ficha la pierre dans la plaie et eut un regard satisfait.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Lexa, curieuse.

\- Le sang appelle le sang, répondit Emily. Elle vous a donné le pouvoir, vous allez lui donner la vie. Je vais vous demander de vous entailler les paumes de la main et de répandre quelques gouttes sur la pierre, sur son front, et de tracer une ligne sur chacune de ses joues.

Sans sourciller, la commandante prit son poignard et s'ouvrit les deux paumes pour ensuite se pencher sur le cadavre, exécutant les consignes données par la vieille femme.

\- Pouvez-vous dire : Par le sang, je te sors des enfers. Par la magie, je te fais renaître. Viens à moi, Hermione Granger.

Lexa acquiesça et se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Par le sang, je te sors des enfers.

Un grondement sourd retentit et la terre se mit à trembler. Le cadavre dégagea une lumière verte qui émanait en premier de la pierre noire.

\- Continuez ! ordonna Emily qui reculait de quelques pas.

\- Par la magie, je te fais renaître, poursuivit Lexa, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Tout son corps vibrait à l'unisson de l'air qui crépitait maintenant de magie.

\- Viens à moi, Hermione Granger ! tonna-t-elle pour couvrir les rugissements du vent violent qui envahissait la caverne.

Le nom prononcé mit fin aux déchainements de magie et le calme revint dans la cavité. Lexa se rendit compte qu'elle haletait, et la fatigue s'abattit sur ses épaules. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et s'essuya le front de sa manche. Elle observa Emily qui prenait le pouls de la brunette et la vieille femme afficha un sourire radieux.

\- Par mes ancêtres, vous avez réussi ! se réjouit-elle tout en chassant la poussière qu'avait laissé la destruction de la pierre sur la poitrine de la ressuscitée.

Un flot de sang s'écoula de la blessure mais Emily referma la plaie d'un geste de la main. Lexa se releva et s'approcha de cette Hermione Granger. Effectivement, le visage avait repris des couleurs et la poitrine se soulevait lentement.

\- Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? demanda la commandante.

A vrai dire, elle avait l'impression de poser sans cesse des questions depuis que la vieille femme était venue dans sa chambre, la veille au soir, et s'en trouvait agacée. Elle aurait aimé que la Guérisseuse lui livre toutes les informations plutôt que de passer pour une ignare.

\- Nous venons de l'arracher du royaume des morts. Le voyage doit être éprouvant. Et son corps se remet à fonctionner après des centaines d'années. Je pense qu'elle n'ouvrira pas les yeux avant plusieurs heures.

\- Je ne vais pas attendre ici que madame daigne nous rejoindre. On l'embarque à Polis. Je n'ai été que trop éloignée de mon peuple.

Lexa attrapa la brunette endormie et la souleva dans ses bras pour se diriger vers la sortie. Derrière elle, Emily ramassait ses affaires pour les fourrer dans son sac à dos et prit la suite de la commandante.

Une fois à l'air libre, Lexa déposa son chargement et intima un des gardes d'approcher.

\- Rends-toi au premier village sur notre route et réquisitionne un chariot.

Le garde s'inclina avant de grimper sur sa monture et de s'éloigner au galop.

\- Vous deux, poursuivit la commandante au reste de ses hommes, essayez de fixer cette personne à ma monture. Nous allons nous mettre en route.

Lexa monta en selle et les deux gardes installèrent l'inconnue derrière leur chef. A l'aide de ceintures, ils réussirent à accrocher la femme endormie à leur Commandante. Cette dernière sentait le souffle chaud caresser sa nuque, la poitrine se soulever paisiblement dans son dos.

\- En route ! ordonna-t-elle avant de partir dans un trot maitrisé, pour voir si le harnachement de ses gardes tenait.

Cela ferait très mauvais effet de faire tomber de cheval une déesse endormie. Tout en accélérant progressivement l'allure de sa monture, Lexa réfléchit aux évènements qui venaient de se passer. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre était encore plus fou, plus exaltant que le Conclave, qui était pourtant l'évènement d'une vie. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur la femme endormie derrière elle. Hermione Granger. Elles ne se connaissaient pas, et pourtant elles étaient liées par une puissance inimaginable qu'elles partageaient.

« J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien et que nous travaillerons en bonne intelligence. » souhaita la jeune femme.

Elle lança les rênes de sa monture à un garde et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, prenant dans ses mains celles de son alter-ego.

\- Guide mon cheval, j'ai besoin de dormir. Réveille-moi dans une heure.

Elle ferma les yeux et cala son menton sur sa poitrine. Bercée par les bruits réguliers des sabots qui frappaient la terre, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

Le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures quand Lexa rouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois depuis son départ de la grotte. Reprenant conscience, elle se redressa pour regarder autour d'elle, analysant son environnement à la recherche d'un danger potentiel. Après s'être assurée que rien ne les attaquerait, elle s'autorisa à bailler et à se frotter les yeux. Deux siestes d'une heure chacune sur un cheval n'étaient guère synonyme de repos. Devant elle, Emily guidait une charrette sur laquelle avait été transférée Hermione Granger, toujours inconsciente.

"Si elle dort comme ça, je me demande quelle utilité je vais lui trouver..." songea la commandante, qui méprisait autant la paresse que la faiblesse.

Ce n'était pas en dormant jusqu'au déjeuner qu'elle était devenue Heda.

\- Heda, nous arriverons dans une heure à Polis, la prévint un garde.

\- Dans ce cas, on met pied à terre. 15 minutes et on repart. Profitez-en pour vous dégourdir les jambes.

La jeune femme descendit de selle et trotta jusqu'à un buisson derrière lequel elle alla se soulager. L'air frais sur ses fesses la fit frissonner et l'impatience de regagner Polis se fit encore plus grande. Elle se redressa pour remonter son pantalon sur ses hanches tout en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche d'un fruit ou d'un animal qui pourrait constituer un bon encas.

Un cri retentit et Lexa abandonna son projet. Elle tira un poignard de sa ceinture et se précipita alors que ses quatre gardes se battaient, lui masquant la vue de l'agresseur.

\- Asalhir, non ! Je vous en supplie, calmez-vous ! criait Emily, qui se maintenait à une distance raisonnable de la bagarre.

Lexa franchit les derniers centimètres et fit un rapide pas sur le côté pour éviter de se payer de plein fouet un de ses hommes qui venait d'être projeté avec force. Et la commandante la vit enfin. Hermione Granger parfaitement réveillée et visiblement très agressive. Le regard noisette renvoyait une rage froide aux gardes qui tentaient de la maitriser.

\- Herton, recule ! ordonna Lexa au jeune guerrier qui avait dans l'idée de prendre à revers l'inconnue.

La commandante, elle, avait vu le geste que préparait la demi-déesse et, même si cette dernière tapait sur ses troupes, Lexa ne pouvait qu'apprécier les gestes techniques parfaitement maîtrisés. Le pied de la brunette partit en arrière, tendu, et percuta le soldat en plein plexus. Elle changea aussitôt d'appui, bougeant son centre de gravité pour éviter un coup de poing et lança un coup de pied circulaire qui frappa un garde en pleine tempe.

\- Asalhir, par mes ancêtres, écoutez-moi, poursuivait inlassablement la Guérisseuse.

Mais les mots n'atteignaient visiblement pas le conscient de la ressuscitée qui continuait à parer et enchaîner les coups. Lexa rangea son poignard et allait se jeter dans la bagarre quand la Source balança le plat de sa main dans le menton du dernier guerrier debout, la force de l'impact le déstabilisant. Elle lui saisit le bras, passa derrière lui et lui déboita la clavicule sans autre forme de procès. L'homme tomba à genoux, se retenant de crier sa douleur, et la déesse en profita pour s'échapper, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à travers les herbes hautes et les fourrés. Lexa grimpa sur son cheval et le lança à la poursuite de la fugitive. Tandis qu'une main tenait la bride, l'autre cherchait dans ses sacoches une corde qui ferait office de lasso.

Un fois le noeud fait, Lexa fit tournoyer la corde au-dessus de sa tête, prête à la lancer sur son alter-ego. Elle n'eut l'occasion de mettre son plan à exécution car Hermione Granger s'arrêta net pour reculer aussi précipitamment. Les pieds de la Source tapèrent dans une racine et elle s'écroula de tout son long. Lexa put enfin apercevoir son visage et la brunette semblait terrifiée. Le regard gris de la commandante chercha ce qui avait pu provoquer une peur panique à une entité divine et remarqua au loin une biche. A deux têtes. Quelque chose de banal dans ce monde.

Lexa ne perdit pas de temps et sauta de selle pour s'approcher silencieusement de la brunette qui s'éloignait à reculons, sur les fesses, de la biche qui paissait tranquillement.

\- Je suis au mauvais endroit, j'ai échoué, je suis au mauvais endroit... marmonnait d'une voix blanche la Source.

"Pas en état de discuter." analysa Lexa qui avançait maintenant à pas de loup.

Elle tapota doucement sur l'épaule de la trentenaire qui se retourna vivement. Leur regard se croisèrent avant que Lexa n'abatte durement son poing sur la tempe de la Source. Les yeux noisette vacillèrent dans leur orbite et la brunette s'écroula de tout son long, inconsciente.

\- C'est ça une déesse ? renifla dédaigneusement la commandante avant de se pencher pour lui lier les mains et les pieds. Petite nature.

"Une petite nature qui a quand même mis K.O. quatre de tes hommes." fit remarquer la première Heda dans son conscient.

Lexa attrapa la Source et la hissa sur ses épaules pour la ramener jusqu'à sa monture.

\- J'espère que tu seras plus coopérative à Polis. Sinon, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de te tuer...

* * *

Lexa était assise depuis deux heures sur son trône et écoutait avec attention le récit des émissaires d'Anya. Les hommes venus du ciel étaient un peu moins d'une centaine. Ils étaient désorganisés, en milieu hostile, ne savaient pas se battre, et un homme et une femme semblaient se disputer le rôle de leader.

\- Pas de danger immédiat pour le moment, résuma la commandante. Dites à Anya de ne pas les approcher mais qu'elle maintienne sa surveillance.

Titus se pencha vers la jeune femme.

\- En fait, elle en a attrapé un pour servir d'appât à des prédateurs, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Lexa tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir de son trône, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes.

\- J'interdis à quiconque de provoquer ces hommes. S'ils attaquent les premiers, nous contrattaquerons. Mais nous ne verserons pas le premier sang. Est-ce clair pour tout le monde ? tonna-t-elle.

\- Oui Heda, répondirent les émissaires avant de s'incliner et de quitter la salle.

Lexa se leva et prit la direction de ses appartements. Elle avait besoin d'un bon bain bien relaxant et de vêtements propres. Et peut-être d'un corps-à-corps si la jeune rousse de la cinquième tribu traînait encore en ville.

Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de ses appartements que les doubles portes voisines s'ouvrirent brusquement, deux guerriers passant dans l'ouverture pour percuter le mur du couloir. Lexa tira ses deux épées fixées dans son dos et pénétra d'un pas décidé, prête à en découdre, dans la chambre qu'elle avait allouée à son alter-ego.

Hermione Granger se tenait debout, au pied du lit, en position défensive. Près des portes, Emily s'était pressée contre le mur, mettant le plus de distance entre elle et la Source. Le regard de la déesse se posa sur la commandante et une ombre dangereuse passa dans les pupilles assombries.

"C'est donc ça la Source." songea Lexa en se préparant à attaquer, ses deux lames prêtes à taillader son adversaire.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent sans bouger et Lexa tiqua en remarquant que sa respiration s'était calquée sur celle de son aînée. Cette dernière était parfaitement immobile, mais la jeune femme la savait réactive et était parfaitement consciente que la trentenaire saisirait la première occasion pour lui décocher une droite.

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer, annonça la commandante d'une voix calme.

\- C'est une évidence. Même si la phrase exacte est "je ne peux pas vous tuer". Laissez-moi partir, ordonna Hermione qui ne quittait pas des yeux les deux épées brandies.

\- Et tu irais où ? Tu ne connais pas ce monde.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi, fit durement la brunette.

\- Tu n'as plus de chez toi. Tu étais morte, je t'ai ressuscitée.

Le regard de la Source perdit toute trace d'humanité et une alarme retentit dans l'esprit de Lexa. Cette dernière leva ses épées au moment où son alter-ego disparaissait dans un craquement sonore. Elle réapparut une demi-seconde plus tard et la désarma avec une facilité déconcertante, profitant de l'effet de surprise.

\- Première règle : ne me tutoyez pas, fit froidement la brunette en saisissant Lexa par la gorge.

Elle leva le bras, entraînant la commandante dans le mouvement. Les mains de la jeune femme, qui suffoquait, se crispèrent sur le poignet de la Source.

\- Deuxième règle : ne jamais sortir d'armes dont on n'a pas la parfaite maîtrise. Elles peuvent se retourner contre vous.

Sans relâcher la pression, Hermione fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de la fenêtre ouverte et bascula le corps de sa captive dans le vide. Trente mètres séparaient les pieds de Lexa du sol et seule la poigne de la Source l'empêchait de s'écraser.

\- Maintenant, une simple question, poursuivit Hermione d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame. Où et à qui avez-vous volé les pouvoirs de l'Origine de toutes magies ?

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Hermione n'a pas l'air très heureuse... ^^

Une petite review pour nous faire part de vos commentaires ?

Bisous et bon week-end de trois jour !

Sygui et Link9


	3. Humiliation

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Et je me rends compte que, la semaine dernière, nous avons ressuscité Hermione le week-end de Pâque ! Quel timing ! LOOOL

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Humiliation**

\- Je les lui ai donnés, Asalhir.

Lexa vit que la Source plissait les yeux et la commandante craignit pour la vie d'Emily. Hermione pivota son buste et, entraînant la jeune femme dans le mouvement, la lança contre un mur. Lexa amortit comme elle put l'impact de ses avant-bras mais se retrouva au sol, complètement sonnée.

La voix de son alter ego enfla, balançant des mots que Lexa ne comprenait pas comme autant de coups. Emily se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour ensuite se prosterner aux pieds de la Source qui la contemplait avec fureur et dédain.

"Elle ne prête pas attention à moi. Je devrais pouvoir attraper une de mes épées et lui planter dans le dos..." songea Lexa.

\- N'essayez même pas, humaine. Vous aurez le cou brisé avant d'avoir esquissé le moindre mouvement, gronda Hermione sans un regard pour elle.

\- Je ne suis pas plus humaine que toi, rétorqua posément Lexa, qui ne souffrait pas que cette vieille folle la considérait comme une moins que rien, elle, l'Heda, l'autre moitié de la Source.

Le pouvoir d'Hermione enfla en même temps que sa rage, emplissant l'air d'une magie électrique.

\- Tu n'es pas l'Origine de toutes magies, tonna la brunette. Tu n'es qu'une pimbêche arrogante qui se croit au-dessus du lot car elle a tué des gamins pour accéder à son trône.

Hermione Granger jeta un coup d'oeil dégoûté à la pièce avant de tourner les talons et d'aller se planter devant la fenêtre, observant en contrebas la ville de Polis, animée à cette heure de la journée.

\- Vous m'avez arrachée de mon repos éternel pour me plonger dans l'enfer de ce monde sous-développé, arriéré. Vous ne méritez même pas le nom de civilisation. Vous n'êtes qu'un agrégat d'animaux qui pensaient être des hommes, alors que vous en êtes bien loin.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Emily et Lexa remarqua une larme qui roulait sur la joue de la Source.

\- Merlin a outrepassé ses prérogatives en créant le mode d'emploi pour me ressusciter. Il a de la chance d'être déjà mort, poursuivit la trentenaire, amère. Dragonne, pourquoi as-tu osé me tirer de mon dernier sommeil ?

Emily baissa la tête, son front touchant le sol dallé.

\- Ce monde court à sa perte et...

\- Et il le mérite bien ! coupa furieusement Hermione. Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils méritent de vivre ? Ils n'apprennent jamais de leurs erreurs, les reproduisent inlassablement et viennent ensuite pleurer que leur destinée est injuste, rejetant la faute sur les puissances supérieures ! Tu n'avais aucune raison de me faire venir ici ! La Dame du Lac est morte, l'Initiale a disparu dans les limbes de l'entre-monde, je m'en suis occupée moi-même. Mon combat est terminé, je n'ai rien à faire ici !

Lexa se leva et se redressa, laissant voir toute sa prestance de commandante. Elle se tenait droite, ignorant la douleur dans ses membres et le filet de sang qui suintait à son sourcil, et relevait la tête pour toiser la déesse.

\- On t'avait décrit comme la bienveillance incarnée. Mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux légendes. Elles comportent toujours une part d'affabulation, lança la commandante d'un ton sérieux et formel.

Hermione ignora la pique et continua de tancer la Guérisseuse.

\- Tu disais qu'elle avait les qualités requises pour être mon alter-ego ? se moqua la trentenaire, un rictus froid étirant ses lèvres. Qu'elle était intelligente, réfléchie et sage ? Elle est bête, impétueuse et la seule chose qu'on pourrait qualifier de sagesse chez elle sont quatre de ses dents, que je devine cariées au vu de l'hygiène déplorable de ce peuple.

Lexa n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer l'insulte et tira son poignard de sa ceinture pour attaquer la brunette. Cette dernière para aisément l'attaque, désarma l'assaillante et la colla contre le mur. Le poignard fut planté entre deux pierres, à travers la tunique de la commandante, qui se trouva punaisée comme une carte de bataille sur une table de commandement. Hermione se détourna de la jeune femme humiliée pour se planter devant Emily.

\- Aucune menace de ce monde ne justifie ce que tu as fait, dragonne ! On ne réveille pas l'esprit d'une déesse pour éduquer une sauvage mal dégrossie ! poursuivit furieusement la Source.

Emily releva la tête et osa regarder sa Créatrice.

\- Asalhir, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Mais les visions que je reçois depuis que je suis dans cet univers sont de plus en plus alarmantes et j'ai cru que c'était votre œuvre.

\- Je méprise la divination, ton grand-père a dû t'en parler, répondit glacialement la brunette.

\- Il a oublié de souligner cet aspect, Asalhir, balbutia la Guérisseuse, subitement pâle.

Hermione eut un mouvement d'humeur avant d'ordonner à la vieille femme de se redresser.

\- Donne-moi les pierres d'âme que j'enferme mes pouvoirs et ceux que tu as confié à cette idiote, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Je suis navrée de ne pouvoir accéder à votre demande, Asalhir. Les pierres ont été détruites dans le processus, murmura la Guérisseuse, qui s'attendait à recevoir une nouvelle fois la colère de la Créatrice.

Lexa vit la vieille femme fermer les yeux et un doux murmure s'éleva, et il semblait à la commandante que la Guérisseuse priait. Le regard gris se porta sur Hermione Granger dont l'expression s'adoucissait.

\- Laissez-moi, demanda la brunette. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Emily se releva, ses genoux craquant d'arthrose, et s'inclina une dernière fois avant de sortir à reculons.

\- Vous aussi ! aboya Hermione sans regarder la commandante.

\- Tu es chez moi, rétorqua Lexa en réussissant finalement à décrocher le poignard qui la gardait accrochée au mur.

Elle le rangea à sa ceinture et défia la trentenaire du regard.

\- Tu es coincée ici et j'ai bien compris que cela ne te plaisait pas. Cependant, il faudra t'y faire et vivre selon nos coutumes et nos règles, poursuivit Lexa en s'approchant de son alter-ego pour s'arrêter juste devant elle.

\- Tes coutumes ? Tes règles ? Il n'y en a qu'une : être le plus barbare possible.

\- C'est-ce qui nous maintient en vie depuis le déluge de feu, argua Lexa.

\- C'est ce qui vous affaiblit, contra Hermione. En cent ans, vous n'avez pas pu redécouvrir les sciences les plus élémentaires. Vous n'êtes capable que de compter et cela pour distribuer le nombre de coups de fouet ou de couteau à vos victimes. La Source Initiale vous avait donné la science, et voilà ce que vous en avez fait ! Un outil pour vous entretuer ! Et une fois votre but atteint, vous vous êtes empressés de tout oublier pour revenir aux balbutiements de l'humanité. Pathétique...

Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle et ouvrit les mains pour désigner sa chambre.

\- Pas le moindre tableau ! Pas le moindre instrument de musique, pas la moindre sculpture ! Des armes à perte de vue... Vous avez oublié tout ce qui faisait la beauté de ce monde.

Lexa ne comprenait pas la frustration de son alter-ego. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle racontait.

\- Tu penses faire mieux que nous ? brava la commandante.

\- Un singe ferait mieux que vous. Même eux savent rire.

\- Et bien, apprends-moi, tenta Lexa qui commençait à cerner le personnage.

Il y avait une chose que les deux Sources avaient en commun : un ego développé et une haute estime de leur personne.

Le regard noisette se fit inquisiteur et la commandante eut l'impression que la brunette fouillait dans les tréfonds de son âme.

\- Tu te bats n'importe comment et tu ne sais même pas lire. La tâche est immense et je n'aurais pas assez de deux siècles pour te former.

\- Je suis une excellente élève, disciplinée et... immortelle. Tu as donc tout le temps. Et rien de mieux à faire.

Hermione ne répondit pas, continuant à dévisager Lexa. Cette dernière eut une idée, devinant que sa prochaine réplique allait déstabiliser son aînée.

\- Arrête de me déshabiller du regard. Mais tu peux te servir de tes mains, lâcha la jeune femme avec sérieux.

Le regard noisette s'écarquilla de stupéfaction et Lexa fut satisfaite d'y lire une certaine gêne. Asalhir serait-elle prude ?

\- Dehors ! aboya Hermione. Et viens ici demain matin à l'aube. Avec une tasse de café.

\- Une tasse de quoi ?

La brunette passa une main sur son visage et poussa un soupir douloureux.

\- Une raison de plus pour raser cet univers. Demain. A l'aube. Et si tu ne donnes pas satisfaction, j'exterminerai toute trace de vie de ce foutu monde.

Lexa tourna les talons et prit la direction de la sortie.

\- J'ai hâte, lâcha-t-elle, sans se retourner, avec ironie.

Elle avait à peine posé le pied dans le couloir que les doubles portes claquèrent bruyamment dans son dos.

\- La bienveillance et la gentillesse faites femme... à d'autres, soupira la jeune femme en s'éloignant vers sa chambre.

Deux gardes l'attendaient devant sa porte et la saluèrent en la voyant.

\- Trouvez-moi l'ambassadrice de la cinquième tribu et faites-la monter d'ici trente minutes.

\- A vos ordres, Heda.

Lexa ferma derrière elle la porte de ses appartements et se déshabilla. Elle allait mettre de côté la rencontre avec la Source et reprendre le déroulé de sa journée tel qu'elle l'avait initialement prévu : un bon bain et une bonne séance de corps à corps avec la rousse qui, Lexa l'espérait, lui ferait oublier la chaleur des bras de Costia.

* * *

Hermione tournait et se retournait dans son lit, appuyant en vain un oreiller sur ses oreilles. Ses voisines faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Trop de bruit pour être honnêtes. Et cela durait depuis trop longtemps.

\- La liste des choses à lui apprendre s'allonge... souffla la brunette, agacée.

Décidément, elle devrait réduire à feu et à sang ce monde. Un faux cri d'extase lui vrilla les tympans et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle repoussa la couverture et se leva pour se rendre dans le couloir. Elle jeta un regard noir aux gardes qui reculèrent de concert, ne voulant se retrouver avec une épaule déboitée, ou pire. Sur une inspiration plus prononcée, la Source ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied, dégondant le panneau de bois. Lexa se redressa vivement dans son lit, manquant de faire tomber sa partenaire.

\- Vous allez arrêter ce boucan immédiatement, siffla la Source d'une voix glaciale. La rouquine, je t'explique : ta partenaire, elle simule. Donc tu me fais le plaisir d'arrêter le massacre, ou de trouver le point G dare-dare.

Elle retint une mine dégoutée à la vue des draps qui devaient grouiller de bactéries. L'envie de mettre feu au lit pour le désinfecter se fit pressante et Hermione prit sur elle pour y résister.

La Source tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la pièce avec le désir irrépressible de prendre une douche.

\- Encore faudrait-il trouver du savon dans ce monde... soupira-t-elle, agacée. Et dire que je me plaignais du faux bon endroit...

De retour dans sa chambre, elle se sentait abattue. Elle n'était définitivement pas à sa place ici.

\- Si je dois rester en attendant de trouver une solution pour me tirer, autant rendre ce séjour confortable, à défaut d'agréable.

Elle retroussa ses manches et observa la pièce.

\- Place à la modernité, murmura-t-elle avec un rictus. Et à la vie.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Elle tourna la tête et regarda quelques instants son amante qui dormait à poing fermé.

"C'est la dernière fois que je l'accueille." songea la jeune femme en se levant sans bruit.

La commandante traversa sa chambre et s'arrosa le visage d'eau froide pour finir de se réveiller. Tout en passant des vêtements propres, elle chercha la cause de son mécontentement. La nuit de luxure n'avait pas tenue toutes ses promesses et elle haïssait Hermione Granger d'avoir interrompu les ébats. Et surtout, elle la haïssait car elle avait eu raison. Lexa avait simulé et elle était furieuse d'avoir été démasquée par cette vieille aigrie frustrée.

Les pensées de Lexa dérivèrent et le sourire de Costia s'imposa à son esprit. La commandante se perdit quelques instants dans ses souvenirs avant de chasser la vision. Costia n'était plus, elle devait tourner la page.

\- Mon combat n'est pas fini. Et les morts se pleurent à la fin de la guerre, se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra.

La rousse poussa un soupir rêveur et Lexa leva les yeux au plafond. Elle allait devoir expulser la jeune femme de sa chambre.

\- Les gardes s'en chargeront...

La commandante fixa ses deux épées dans son dos, accrocha un poignard à sa ceinture et en cacha un autre dans une de ses bottes. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Hermione Granger et la trentenaire était plus dangereuse que l'armée de la Reine des Glaces. Autant prendre ses précautions avant d'aller la trouver.

Sans un bruit, Lexa quitta sa chambre et les deux gardes qui plantaient devant sa porte la saluèrent.

\- Titus vous fait savoir qu'un conseil se tiendra dans deux heures, fit l'un des hommes. Anya nous a envoyé un messager qui porte des nouvelles des hommes venus du ciel.

\- Parfait. Faites apporter un déjeuner pour deux dans la chambre de notre invitée. Et venez me chercher dix minutes avant le début du conseil, ordonna la commandante.

\- Bien Heda, fit le deuxième soldat en s'inclinant profondément.

Lexa s'arrêta devant les doubles portes de son alter-ego et tendit l'oreille avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle entendait un bruit inconnu et incongru. Comme s'il pleuvait à verse dans la chambre de la Source. Elle poussa les panneaux de bois et resta interdite sur le seuil de la pièce, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Ce qu'elle voyait n'avait que peu de sens. La chambre avait été complètement réaménagée. Dans le coin gauche, à son opposé, la brunette était nue sous un tuyau qui envoyait une pluie maitrisée et visiblement chaude. Les pieds reposaient sur des dalles ivoires et un panneau de verre empêchait l'eau de se répandre partout dans la chambre.

La brunette se frottait les cheveux avec un produit qui formait de la mousse qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules et une odeur agréable de plantes et de fruits flottait dans l'air.

Le regard gris poursuivit son observation et se posa sur d'épais rideaux accrochés à une barre au-dessus de la vaste fenêtre. Le lit avait lui aussi été amélioré et le matelas paraissait plus épais, mieux rembourré. Les peaux de bêtes avaient été remplacées par un grand carré de tissu rembourré qui semblait moelleux et chaud.

L'eau s'arrêta de couler et la porte vitrée s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper un nuage de vapeur. La Source sortit en s'essorant les cheveux, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de Lexa qui affichait maintenant un visage neutre de toute expression. Asalhir se contenta d'un vague salut de la tête et attrapa une serviette qu'elle fixa autour de sa poitrine.

\- A défaut d'être polie et de t'annoncer, tu es au moins ponctuelle, lâcha Hermione en nouant une deuxième serviette sur ses cheveux humides.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lexa en pointant du doigt la cabine en verre.

\- Une douche.

Hermione renifla et afficha une moue dégoutée.

\- Je t'invite à essayer de suite. Tu trouveras du shampoing et du gel douche que j'ai fabriqués.

\- Nous n'avons guère le t... commença la commandante.

\- Je n'enseignerai rien à une personne qui a l'odeur d'un troupeau de putois. Déshabille-toi et va te laver.

Lexa allait répondre qu'elle était Heda et que c'était elle qui donnait les ordres, mais vit une nouvelle occasion de déstabiliser cette femme insupportable et autoritaire. Ainsi, la jeune femme décrocha ses épées, retira ses poignards et laissa tomber ses armes au sol dans un fracas métallique. Puis, elle ôta ses bottes, détacha sa ceinture pour faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Enfin, elle fit passer sa tunique par-dessus ses épaules et la jeta aux pieds de la trentenaire. Le tout sans quitter du regard la Source qui conservait une expression placide.

\- Satisfaite ? lâcha Lexa, ses yeux gris pétillants de malice.

\- Quand tu auras retiré les cinq centimètres de crasse qui te recouvrent, je le serai, répondit Hermione en invitant d'un geste son élève à se rendre sous la douche.

Lexa carra ses épaules et, la tête levée, passa devant la brunette, la frôlant presque.

\- Pas trop près, s'il te plait, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à me relaver, dit Hermione en s'essuyant énergiquement.

Lexa ferma la porte en verre et regarda les trucs métalliques fixés au mur. Puis elle leva la tête, observant le machin d'où était sensée s'écouler l'eau.

"Comment ça marche ?" se demanda-t-elle en se grattant la nuque.

La porte vitrée s'ouvrit et une main passa à côté d'elle pour tourner une sorte de gros boutons. Aussitôt, l'eau se mit à couler, se déversant en une pluie fine sur Lexa qui laissa s'échapper un petit cri de stupeur.

\- C'est... prodigieux ! s'exclama-t-elle, oubliant momentanément sa réserve et savourant cette sensation inconnue mais délicieuse.

\- Ca s'appelle l'hygiène, se moqua Hermione. Une fois qu'on y a gouté, on ne peut plus s'en passer.

Lexa se pencha et attrapa les produits que la brunette avait laissé. Elle déversa un liquide vert sur ses cheveux et frotta énergiquement. Elle eut un sourire presque enfantin en découvrant ses doigts couverts de mousse et s'amusa à en couvrir son corps. Puis, elle rinça le tout et tourna à regret le gros bouton pour couper l'eau. Elle aurait adoré rester la journée sous cette douche mais elle avait du travail. Au pire, elle trouverait bien un moyen de soudoyer la Source pour en reprendre une le lendemain.

Quand elle sortit de la cabine, elle reçut deux serviettes en plein visage et les attrapa avant qu'elles ne tombent au sol. Lexa jeta un regard noir à son alter-ego qui lui rendit un sourire affable.

\- J'ai jeté un sort sur tes vêtements, histoire de les nettoyer en profondeur. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, nous avons beaucoup à faire avant ton conseil.

Lexa se retint de demander comment la brunette connaissait le déroulement de sa journée. Elle s'essuya rapidement et passa ses vêtements qui semblait plus doux au toucher, moins raides. Et l'odeur qui s'en échappait n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle connaissait habituellement. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise que la Source lui indiquait.

\- Donc, tu vas m'apprendre à me servir de mes nouveaux pouvoirs.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête.

\- Pas tout de suite. Ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Je vais t'apprendre à lire avant toute chose.

\- A quoi cela va-t-il me servir ?

\- Si tu te poses la question, c'est que cette société va vraiment mal... soupira la Source. Je vais te passer toutes les bonnes raisons pour t'en donner une terre-à-terre : jamais une illettrée ne sera la moitié de l'Origine de toutes magies. Alors au travail.

Hermione agita la main et des symboles apparurent, flottant dans l'air.

\- Je te prie de m'excuser pas avance, mais je n'ai jamais enseigné la lecture à quelqu'un. Aussi je vais utiliser la méthode de mes parents. Ce n'est pas forcément la plus pédagogique ou la plus adaptée, mais elle fonctionne.

Lexa se pencha légèrement en avant, concentrée, prête à démontrer à son aînée qu'elle n'était pas l'idiote qu'elle pensait.

\- Tu as devant toi des lettres. Plusieurs lettres ensembles forment des syllabes, plusieurs syllabes des mots. Donc, tu vas apprendre les lettres de l'alphabet pour commencer...

Lexa écoutait religieusement la brunette mais fut déconcentrée par l'esprit de la première Heda qui s'éveilla dans son conscient.

"Que veux-tu, Becca ?" s'enquit la commandante.

"Je sais lire et cette capacité est inscrite dans la Flamme. Si tu me donnes quelques minutes, je peux l'activer et tu pourras impressionner ton professeur." répondit la première Heda.

" Excellente idée. On pourra passer à une activité plus intéressante." fit le troisième commandant de sa voix bourrue. "Apprendre à lire, quelle perte de temps."

"Cette Asalhir a raison !" rétorqua la cinquième commandante. "J'étais engluée dans la guerre entre les clans et je n'ai pas pu mener mes projets d'élever notre peuple."

"Nous sommes des guerriers !" rugit le deuxième commandant.

"Nous sommes des barbares et Hermione Granger a raison de vouloir faire de nous les humains que nous étions avant l'apocalypse." rétorqua Becca. "Maintenant, taisons-nous, sinon la Source va se douter de quelque chose. Lexa, le programme charge. Dans cinq petites minutes, tu sauras lire."

"Merci, première Heda.", répondit la jeune femme en masquant un sourire.

Hermione interrompit ses explications et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle avait un regard noir et Lexa se retint de se recroqueviller dans sa chaise, préférant arborer une attitude de défi.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit la jeune femme, indolente.

\- Quand tu auras fini de me faire perdre mon temps, tu me préviendras, répondit sèchement la Source.

\- Parce que tu as mieux à faire ? provoqua Lexa. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis.

Une ombre passa dans le regard furieux et la commandante sut qu'elle s'était aventurée sur un terrain dangereux.

\- Rien qui te regarde.

Le ton était glacial et la posture physique de la Source indiquait qu'elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même.

\- Va vaquer à tes occupations, puisque grâce à la puce que tu as accroché à ce qui te sert de cervelle, tu sauras lire d'ici peu.

\- Nous pouvons profiter du temps dégagé pour aborder une autre leçon. Tu as dit que je me battais n'importe comment...

\- Effectivement.

La réponse tomba comme un couperet et agaça Lexa. Elle était la meilleure guerrière des douze clans, elle avait triomphé du conclave. Ce n'était pas cette minette sans arme qui allait lui apprendre à triompher dans un combat. Aussi la commandante repoussa sa chaise et attrapa ses deux épées.

\- Approche que je te prouve le contraire, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix posée.

\- N'essaie pas de manier deux épées avant de te servir d'une correctement. Pose ça ou tu vas te couper, conseilla Hermione.

\- Ca ne risque pas. Mais tu vas sûrement utiliser ta magie pour gagner contre moi.

\- Je te promets que non. Je vais même mettre une main dans mon dos, répondit la Source en joignant le geste à la parole. Si tu arrives à me la faire utiliser, tu gagneras le combat et je t'apprendrai un sort.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin d'une motivation. Te battre est un but suffisant, fit Lexa avant de se jeter sur son adversaire.

Hermione évita les deux premiers coups, l'un en se penchant en arrière, l'autre en faisant un saut de côté. La commandante pivota son buste pour aplatir le tranchant de sa lame sur l'épaule de la trentenaire qui s'effaça en glissant sur sa droite. La lame frôla la tunique de la Source et le rictus fugace que cette dernière afficha alarma Lexa. Un dixième de seconde trop tard. Une gifle cuisante s'abattit sur la joue de l'Heda qui cligna des yeux, abasourdie. Elle s'était attendue à un coup de pied, un coup de tête ou même un crochet bien senti. Mais une gifle ? C'était tellement... enfantin, méprisant, insultant.

Lexa fit deux pas en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée de la brunette et repoussa la colère qui pointait. Elle devait garder l'esprit clair et concentré sur son adversaire. Cette dernière avait toujours sa main droite derrière son dos et attendait que la commandante se décide à attaquer.

La jeune femme chercha la faille dans la garde de la trentenaire et tenta d'en créer une grâce à une feinte. Sa première lame fila en direction du front de la brunette qui para de son coude, déviant la trajectoire. Lexa vit l'ouverture sur le flanc et plongea sa deuxième épée. La brunette se laissa tomber sur le sol et son pied vint faucher la cheville de la commandante. Cette dernière se trouva déstabilisée et chercha à retrouver ses appuis. Mais un deuxième coup percuta son genou et elle trébucha. L'instant d'après, le plat de la main de la Source frappa ses poignets, forçant l'Heda à lâcher ses armes.

\- Tu as la rapidité, les réflexes et une bonne analyse de la situation. Mais tu te bats comme un voyou. Tout en force, aucune finesse. Tu as la science du combat, je vais t'apprendre l'art du combat.

Hermione se pencha et attrapa l'avant-bras de Lexa pour l'aider à se relever. Elle ne lâcha cependant pas la prise et attira la jeune femme contre elle.

\- Et le savoir ancestral des arts-martiaux ne se trouvent pas dans ta puce, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la commandante avant de retirer sa main et de reculer. Repasse me voir ce soir après le dîner, nous commencerons.

La brunette attrapa une cape de fourrure qui était suspendue à un mur et sortit sans un mot. Enfin seule, Lexa inspira profondément, prenant conscience qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle commençait à entrevoir la dangerosité de son aînée et c'était démentiel.

"Je comprends pourquoi elle a souhaité avoir un garde-fou."

Lexa se promit d'être la meilleure élève possible et d'être studieuse pendant les leçons de son nouveau mentor. Car pour le moment, elle n'était pas en capacité de contrer Hermione Granger si cette dernière venait à dérailler.

* * *

Mais Hermione ne va pas dérailler, n'est-ce pas ! ^^

En tout cas, on le souhaite à Lexa !

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine,

Link9 et Sygui


	4. Conciliation

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Dernier en date, mais pas dernier encore ...

Voici le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Conciliation**

Lexa sortit de la salle du trône avec une migraine insupportable. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était Heda et elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans. Les nouvelles d'Anya et des Trikru n'étaient pas de bon augure concernant les hommes venus du ciel, et les Azgeda levaient une armée pour marcher sur Polis. Elle allait devoir vite calmer les velléités de la Reine des Glaces avant que cette dernière ne fasse voler en éclat la fragile et jeune coalition des douze clans.

« Je vais bientôt paraître aussi vieille que mon alter-ego. », songea-t-elle avec amertume.

En parlant de la Source, Lexa devait aller la trouver pour une leçon de combat. Elle était autant excitée qu'inquiète. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Asalhir ne prendrait pas de gant pour lui inculquer son enseignement.

S'arrêtant devant les doubles portes de la chambre de son invitée, Lexa l'entendit parler. Elle poussa sans bruit l'un des battants et se pencha pour l'épier. Hermione Granger avait les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, discutant toute seule.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Aliénor. Elle n'est pas comme toi. Elle est jeune, impétueuse, avec un ego de la taille de l'Aquitaine. C'est une chef de guerre, pas une politicienne. Elle règle les conflits d'un coup de lame, et non d'un trait de plume. Elle ne le pourrait guère, elle ne sait pas écrire.

« J'active immédiatement cette compétence, Heda. Vous saurez écrire d'ici une dizaine de minutes. » fit la voix de Becca dans l'esprit de la jeune commandante.

« Merci. » répondit Lexa avant de reporter son attention sur le délire de son alter-ego.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'elle se sorte de ce bourbier ? lâcha Hermione, visiblement exaspérée et à bout de nerf. Pardon ? Moi ? L'aider ? Elle se moque de ce que j'essaie de lui apprendre. Elle ne pense qu'à se battre, rien d'autre. Quand je lui parle éducation, art, diplomatie, elle me regarde comme si j'étais une momie dépoussiérée tout juste sortie d'un musée.

La Source se tut avant de secouer la tête.

\- Oui, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Je sais. Tant qu'elle n'apportera pas l'éducation à son peuple, rien ne se résoudra autrement que par la violence. Je pourrais éventuellement lui faire comprendre, mais pas aux ambassadeurs ! J'ai jeté un coup d'œil pendant leur conseil. Une bande de gros tarés ! Tu peux me croire quand je dis que Lexa est le plus raisonnable de tous…

La commandante fronça les sourcils en entendant le mépris à peine voilé dans la voix de son alter-ego.

\- Et tu n'imagines pas l'odeur dans la salle. Les écuries d'Avalon sentaient la rose à côté. J'ai failli vomir mon repas rien qu'en passant devant la pièce, poursuivit Hermione avant de se laisser tomber, lasse, sur une chaise.

Lexa recula pour ne pas être vue et intima d'un geste un garde de s'approcher.

\- Va me chercher la Guérisseuse. Immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle.

Le guerrier s'inclina et partit aussitôt en quête d'Emily.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, poursuivit Hermione, la voix rauque. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Pourquoi m'ont-ils ressuscitée ? J'étais à deux doigts de gagner le bon endroit et de vous rejoindre.

Lexa regarda à travers l'entrebâillement et vit les larmes couler sur le visage blême de la Source.

\- Vous me manquez. J'aimerais tant vous voir.

La commandante eut un regard réprobateur. On ne pleure pas ses morts avant que le combat se termine. C'était un signe de faiblesse. Elle-même n'avait toujours pas pris le temps de pleurer sa défunte compagne, assassinée par la Reine des glaces juste avant le conclave. Lexa avait trouvé la tête tranchée de Costia sur leur lit, deux heures avant le début des combats. Une piètre tentative de déstabilisation qui prouvait que la reine Nia ne la connaissait pas.

\- Et le fait qu'elle possède ta magie n'arrange rien, poursuivait Hermione. Quand je ferme les yeux et qu'elle n'est pas loin, j'ai toujours l'espoir que ce soit toi. Et la déception est cruelle quand je me rends compte que tu n'es pas là.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre derrière la commandante qui se retourna pour voir Emily approcher de sa petite foulée. Lexa lui fit signe de se taire et la vieille femme acquiesça.

\- Votre Asalhir est folle, elle parle toute seule. Enfin, à une Aliénor qui n'est pas dans la pièce.

\- C'est l'ancienne moitié de la Source, souvenez-vous, répondit Emily dans un chuchotement.

\- Je sais, mais cette Aliénor est implantée quelque part ? s'enquit Lexa, perplexe.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Après, l'anatomie de l'Origine de toutes magies m'est complètement inconnue.

Lexa acquiesça et réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Je vais regarder ça de plus près. Merci d'être venue aussi vite.

La commandante poussa les doubles portes et pénétra d'un pas autoritaire dans la pièce. Hermione posa les yeux sur elle et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer.

\- Je suis l'Heda, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire annoncer. Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Pardon ? s'enquit la Source en se levant.

\- Tu parlais avec une femme décédée depuis des centaines d'années. Je veux voir si son esprit est implanté quelque part dans ton corps. Donc déshabille-toi, répéta patiemment la commandante.

\- Tu es devenue folle ? s'étrangla Hermione.

\- Je ne parle pas aux morts.

« En tout cas, pas à haute voix… » rectifia Lexa.

\- Je ne veux pas employer la force. Alors retire tes vêtements, ne m'oblige pas à t'aider, reprit l'Heda.

\- Sors de ma chambre ! ordonna Hermione.

Lexa s'approcha de la Source et tendit la main pour attraper sa tunique. La trentenaire dévia la main du coude et repoussa la jeune femme d'une pression de la paume sur le menton.

Lexa retint un grognement et lança son pied qui trouva l'estomac de la brunette. Le visage de cette dernière fut traversé par une grimace fugace et le commandante prit confiance en elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle parvenait à atteindre son adversaire et elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

Aussi, elle fléchit les jambes et se propulsa pour attraper la brune au niveau des hanches. L'impact fut rude et Lexa appuya de tout son poids pour plaquer la Source au sol.

\- Je n'ai pas de puce implantée ! Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité ! rugit Hermione.

\- Dans ce cas, ça ne te coûte rien de me laisser vérifier, insista la commandante, luttant pour maintenir la trentenaire au sol, tenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

La jeune femme passa sa main libre dans le cou de la brunette et tâta la peau à la recherche d'une cicatrice. Ses doigts ne rencontrant aucune boursouflure, ils glissèrent sous la tunique et continuèrent leur exploration. Ne trouvant rien dans le dos, elle passa au ventre et remonta vers la poitrine. Arrivant sous les seins, Hermione eut un mouvement brusque qui manqua de désarçonner la jeune femme. Le temps que cette dernière réaffirme sa prise, la Source avait trouvé un espace suffisant pour dégager un de ses genoux qui percuta violemment le plexus de la commandante qui tomba en arrière, le souffle coupé. La Source en profita pour se lever et attraper son élève par sa cape. Elle la traîna sur le sol de la chambre et l'abandonna dans le couloir.

Sans un mot, Hermione tourna les talons et ferma les portes de sa chambre derrière elle. Deux gardes se précipitèrent pour l'aider mais Lexa leur intima d'un geste de rester à leur place. Elle prit appui contre le mur pour se relever et grimaça.

« Retourne la voir et montre-lui qui est le chef ! » siffla le deuxième commandant.

« Surtout pas. Tu vois bien que la violence n'est pas la solution. C'était la leçon à retenir. » rétorqua Becca. « Tu dois trouver d'autres armes avec elle. »

« Entièrement d'accord avec la première Heda. » ajouta la sixième. « Apprends le plus possible de la Source et tu deviendras plus qu'un chef de guerre. Tu deviendras une vraie dirigeante. »

Lexa se traîna jusque dans ses appartements, ne prêtant pas attention aux esprits des anciens commandants qui continuaient à se disputer. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

« Demain est un autre jour… » songea-t-elle avant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Les commandants avaient débattu âprement pendant la nuit, intervenant dans ses rêves, et la jeune femme avait maintenant un plan pour gagner le respect de son nouveau mentor. La commandante allait mettre de côté son orgueil pour le bien de son peuple. Elle avait tout à gagner à être conciliante avec la Source.

\- En espérant qu'Asalhir soit dans le même état d'esprit... soupira la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle attrapa ses vêtements et allait les passer quand le souvenir de la douche de la veille s'imposa à son esprit. Une lueur de luxure dansa dans ses iris grises et Lexa dut admettre que Granger avait raison. Une fois qu'on avait goûté à l'hygiène, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Mais comment amadouer son aînée pour profiter de sa douche ?

Lexa ramassa ses vêtements et sortit de ses appartements. Arrivée devant les portes de la chambre de la Source, elle se souvint de son plan et frappa quelques instants avant d'entrer. Elle fut surprise de trouver la Source attablée avec Emily mais conserva un visage impassible, le masque de l'Heda, fait de distance, de calme et d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. La Guérisseuse se leva et s'inclina pour saluer la commandante, Hermione se contentant d'un vague signe de la tête.

\- La douche est à toi, marmonna la brunette en désignant la cabine. Veux-tu un café ?

\- Heureuse de savoir que tu as pu mettre la main sur ce que tu cherchais. Puis-je savoir où tu l'as trouvé ? s'enquit la commandante avec un sourire affable.

\- Je suis allée au sud de ce continent et j'ai fini par en dégoter, expliqua la Source.

\- Au sud de Polis ? Dans le désert ? interrogea la jeune femme, intriguée que quelque chose pousse dans le sable.

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

\- Bientôt tu vas me dire que la terre est plate et que le soleil tourne autour...

La réplique arracha un léger sourire à Emily.

\- Asalhir, je vais vous laisser. Mais pouvez-vous examiner ma requête ? s'enquit la vieille femme.

\- Je vais accéder à ta demande, ma chère. Tu as raison de toute façon. On ne peut pas laisser une centrale nucléaire aux mains d'Homer Simpson.

\- Evitez les blagues à base de radiations, d'atomes et de centrales dans ce monde. Les Natifs sont susceptibles à ce sujet, conclut la vieille femme avant de s'incliner devant sa Créatrice. Agréable journée, Asalhir. Heda, je vous souhaite une bonne leçon.

Tandis que la sorcière quittait les appartements de la Source, Lexa se déshabillait pour passer dans la cabine de douche.

\- Quel est le programme de la matinée ? demanda la jeune femme en faisant couler l'eau.

\- Je vais te montrer l'étendue de nos pouvoirs.

La commandante se savonna rapidement, retenant un large sourire. Enfin, la Source allait lui apprendre à se servir de la magie. Elle coupa l'eau et sortit avec hâte, attrapant une serviette pour se sécher.

\- Comment veux-tu procéder ? s'enquit Lexa en passant ses habits en quatrième vitesse.

Hermione attendit qu'elle fût prête et lui attrapa l'épaule. Un craquement sonore résonna et l'instant d'après, les deux femmes se trouvaient tout en haut de la tour Polis.

\- Un sort de transplanage. Un déplacement magique, expliqua la Source, son regard se posant sur l'horizon. La vue est magnifique d'ici.

\- Je pourrais te faire visiter notre territoire, si tu le souhaites, proposa Lexa en admirant elle aussi le paysage.

\- Je vais te le faire visiter, contra Hermione en saisissant d'une main ferme l'avant-bras de la commandante. A ma manière.

La Source l'amena vers le bord du toit, sans être gênée par les mouvements que la commandante faisait pour tenter de se dégager.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étrangla la jeune femme alors que ses pieds se rapprochaient du vide.

\- Une démonstration de magie, sourit méchamment Hermione avant de capturer la commandante dans ses bras et de se jeter du haut de la tour.

Lexa ne put retenir le cri de terreur qui montait le long de sa gorge. Le vent rugissait dans ses oreilles alors que les deux corps étaient aspirés par le vide. Puis un léger crépitement se fit sentir et le corps de la Source se transforma. En moins de cinq secondes, la trentenaire était devenue un aigle majestueux et Lexa se trouvait sur son dos, les bras enlaçant le cou de l'animal. Les ailes se déplièrent et battirent puissamment pour s'élever au-dessus de la ville.

Le sol s'éloigna et Lexa n'arrivait plus à distinguer ses sujets qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Ils semblaient aussi petits que des fourmis.

"Ca te plait ?" murmura la voix de la Source dans son esprit.

\- C'est prodigieux, répondit Lexa tout en profitant de la sensation merveilleuse qu'était de voler.

" Sache que notre pouvoir n'a que trois limites. Premièrement, nous ne pouvons forcer le coeur des hommes. Nous pouvons les obliger à accomplir notre volonté, mais nous ne pouvons les obliger à adhérer."

\- C'est-à-dire ?

"Exemple le plus trivial mais le plus parlant : tu peux magiquement obliger une personne à être dépendant de toi, mais tu ne pourras jamais la faire tomber amoureuse."

\- J'ai compris. Quelle est la deuxième limite ?

" La résurrection. Tu as pu me ressusciter car je suis une entité divine et que tu avais mon essence. En dehors de ce cas, nous ne pouvons défier la mort, pour nous ou nos proches."

\- Et la dernière ?

"La dernière limite sera celle que t'imposera ta conscience. Par exemple, je me suis toujours refusée de voyager dans le temps. Le rituel existe, mais le mettre en œuvre nécessite trop de sacrifices et heurte mes valeurs."

Lexa ne répondit pas, subjuguée par la vue de l'océan que les deux femmes survolaient. La Source descendit en piquet et la commandant raffermit sa prise. L'aigle frôlait à présent les vagues et l'eau éclaboussait le visage de sa cadette. Sans prévenir, Hermione reprit forme humaine et les deux Origines de toutes magies tombèrent dans l'océan. Lexa voulut nager pour atteindre la surface mais la main de son aînée se referma sur son poignet. L'Heda lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension et la trentenaire posa ses doigts sur la tempe de la commandante.

"Maintenant, tu peux respirer. Va donc admirer les profondeurs de l'océan." fit la voix d'Asalhir dans son esprit.

Découvrant que cette dernière disait vrai, Lexa battit des jambes et nagea pour observer cette faune et cette flore inconnue.

"Tu es la nouvelle Heda, tu as été désignée pour guider ton peuple et l'aider dans sa survie. Mais tu es aussi l'Origine de toutes magies. Tu dois protéger cette terre et tout ce qui l'habite." poursuivit Hermione qui nageait à ses côtés.

Lexa pivota son corps pour faire face à son aînée. Flottant entre deux eaux, les alter-ego se faisaient face. La commandante prenait conscience de la charge de déesse qui reposait sur ses épaules et s'interrogea sur sa capacité à exercer cette fonction en plus de celle d'Heda. Elle voulait tant rester fidèle à son peuple qu'elle avait juré d'accompagner et de protéger. Mais ce que lui faisait voir Hermione était tellement plus attirant. Elle voulait découvrir le monde, en explorer les moindres recoins. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains. Elle possédait la même magie que son aînée. Pouvait-elle s'en servir pour rendre cette terre plus accueillante et faire grandir son peuple pour qu'ils vivent en harmonie avec la nature ?

"C'est un projet ambitieux." commenta la Source dans son esprit.

Lexa plongea son regard gris dans les yeux noisette. Pour une fois, elle ne trouva pas trace de mépris ou d'exaspération dans les pupilles de la trentenaire. Cette dernière la jaugeait avec sérieux. Puis un sourire fugace étira ses lèvres.

"Si tu me fais confiance, je pourrais t'aider dans tes desseins."

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ?" demanda Lexa.

"J'ai échoué dans mon monde. Il s'est autodétruit. Je prends ma résurrection comme une seconde chance, un dernier essai. Dis-toi que c'est mon orgueil démesuré qui me pousse à te donner un coup de main. Si tu réussis là où j'ai échoué, je le prendrai mal. Et comme je pense que tu en es capable, j'aimerais penser que je serai en partie responsable de ta réussite."

Lexa eut un rictus amusé.

"Susceptible ?"

"Comme toutes les déesses. Rentrons maintenant, nous avons beaucoup à faire."

Hermione prit la main de Lexa et les fit transplaner. Elles réapparurent dans la chambre de la Source et cette dernière s'ébroua comme un chien sortant de son bain.

\- Tu vas devoir travailler comme jamais, reprit Asalhir en saisissant deux serviettes.

Elle en lança une à Lexa qui l'attrapa au vol.

\- Mais rassure-toi, l'emploi du temps de ton apprentissage ne gênera pas l'exercice de tes fonctions d'Heda. Je te propose de nous retrouver tous les matins aux aurores, pour une heure de magie et une heure de combat. Ensuite, nous aurons une heure de politique à la fin de la journée, avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Parce que tu t'y connais en politique ? se moqua gentiment la commandante.

\- Plus que tu l'imagines. Et j'ai appris des meilleures, répondit mystérieusement la Source.

\- Et que vas-tu faire de tes journées ?

\- Je vais tenter de découvrir les dangers que cache ce monde. Car si Emily a jugé bon de me tirer de mon coin de paradis, c'est que l'univers est sur le point de sombrer. Je te ferai part de mes découvertes, rassure-toi.

\- Bien. A ce soir donc, conclut Lexa sobrement avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'autorisa à afficher un mince sourire. Enfin Hermione se dévoilait, un peu, et ce que la commandante entrapercevait la rassurait. Finalement, la Source n'était pas ce monstre de froideur et d'amertume qu'elle avait donné à voir.

"Emily a finalement peut-être raison. Nous allons faire un bon duo."

* * *

Le temps virait à l'orage dans la salle du trône. Lexa écoutait avec attention les différents échanges depuis une bonne heure maintenant et la tournure que prenait la conversation ne lui plaisait guère. A sa droite, Titus avait sa tête des mauvais jours et la commandante devinait que le gardien de la flamme échafaudait déjà plusieurs plans pour les tirer de la situation qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater. A sa gauche, Indra avait la main crispée sur la poignée de son épée, prête à la dégainer pour se battre.

\- Les Skaikrus ont envahi les territoires des Trikrus. Cela exige une réaction forte de votre part, Heda ! tonna un ambassadeur tandis que les autres acquiesçaient.

\- Si quelqu'un doit présenter cette requête, c'est un membre de la tribu concernée, grogna Indra. Cela ne concerne pas les Sankrus.

Lexa leva la main pour la faire taire et Indra jeta un regard furieux à l'assemblée.

\- Je suis l'Heda, asséna-t-elle d'une voix forte. Quelqu'un conteste-t-il ma décision ?

Les ambassadeurs échangèrent un regard et se turent.

\- Non, Heda. Cependant, nous voudrions comprendre, reprit le Sankru. S'accaparer les terres d'une tribu est une déclaration de guerre. Et les Trikrus peuvent exiger le soutient de la coalition.

\- Anya ne l'a pas encore demandé, rétorqua Lexa.

\- Vous devriez rencontrer le leader de cette nouvelle tribu, poursuivit l'ambassadeur. Pour en savoir plus sur eux et sur ce qu'ils comptent faire ici.

Lexa posa son menton dans sa main et afficha un air ennuyé.

\- Tu comptes me dicter ma conduite, ambassadeur des Sankrus ? s'enquit-elle. M'apprendre ma tâche d'Heda ?

Elle se leva d'un bond et, la seconde d'après, pressait un poignard contre la gorge de l'homme.

\- Me défies-tu ? susurra-t-elle froidement.

\- Non, Heda, bafouilla le Natif. Bien sûr que non.

"Non... Pas encore, plutôt. Et si ce n'est lui, s'en sera un autre." songea la jeune femme en rangeant son poignard pour retourner s'asseoir sur son trône.

\- Indra, convoque Anya. Je la veux ici même demain après-midi pour un rapport complet sur la situation.

\- Considérez cela comme fait, Heda, fit la femme avant de s'incliner et de sortir d'un pas rapide.

\- La séance du conseil est suspendue jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Anya. Vous pouvez disposer, ordonna Lexa en se levant.

Tous les ambassadeurs présents se levèrent pour s'incliner sur le passage de leur commandante. Lexa congédia Titus d'un signe de la tête et gagna rapidement la chambre de la Source. Cette dernière était assise sur une chaise et lisait tranquillement un livre.

\- Calme-toi. Ta fureur provoque des vibrations extrêmement désagréables, fit tranquillement la Source sans lever le nez de son bouquin.

La jeune commandante se laissa tomber sur le lit et fit sauter ses bottes.

\- Un coup d'état se prépare, annonça Lexa, plongée dans l'expectative.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour que certaines tribus cherchent déjà à la renverser ?

\- Tu n'es pas le commandant que certains voulaient, fit doucement Hermione en tournant une page, poursuivant sa lecture. Tu es une femme, jeune, et mignonne de surcroit. Quelques-uns doivent te prendre pour une ravissante idiote, et d'autres ont compris la menace que tu représentais pour l'ordre établi. L'un dans l'autre, ils veulent se débarrasser de toi.

Lexa se redressa sur ses coudes et dévisagea son aînée qui refermait son livre et retirait de son nez un objet étrange.

\- Ce sont des lunettes, expliqua Hermione.

\- Mignonne ? Ravissante ? répéta Lexa.

\- Arrête, tu le sais très bien et tu en joues. Pas autant que tu le pourrais, je veux bien le reconnaître.

\- Je ne me sers pas de mes charmes, répliqua la commandante, vexée que la Source la prenne pour ce genre de fille. Je suis seulement surprise que tu l'aies remarqué. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un être asexué.

Son aînée eut un rictus des plus narquois.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis une vieille frigide que personne n'écartera du chemin de chasteté que j'ai décidé d'emprunter. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle.

"Chasteté ?" répéta Lexa dans son esprit.

Entendre ce mot lui donnait envie d'attraper la première fille qui passait pour l'emmener sous ses draps.

\- Et si nous passions à notre leçon de politique ? s'enquit Hermione en tapant le dossier d'une chaise.

Lexa roula des yeux mais se leva et prit place à côté de son aînée.

\- De ce que je vois de ton monde, Machiavel n'est pas au niveau donc nous allons faire l'impasse sur son enseignement. En revanche, nous allons étudier Hobbes afin de créer un Etat moderne. Tu pourras ainsi demander au peuple d'élire des représentants autres que ces crétins d'ambassadeurs.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, les représentants voteront des lois autres que le sang appelle le sang. Et ce sera le début d'un cercle vertueux.

Lexa soupira intérieurement, sentant la migraine pointer. Elle pria pour que son aînée rende ce cours intéressant, mais à l'impossible nul n'était tenu.

* * *

_Hermione était assise dans le canapé du salon et s'était assoupie devant le téléviseur. Le bruit d'une clé tournée dans la serrure lui fit ouvrir paresseusement un oeil. Se rendant compte qu'il faisait grand jour, la brunette regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils en découvrant qu'il était midi._

_\- Tu rentres tôt, ma chérie ! lança-t-elle en se levant._ _Tu es venue déjeuner avec moi ?_

_\- En fait, j'avais besoin de ton aide. Tu peux venir ?_

_\- Tout pour vous faire plaisir, Madame le Maire, répondit la brunette en se rendant dans l'entrée du 108, rue Mifflin. _

_La Maire posait sa sacoche et portait encore son manteau et ses escarpins. Hermione_ _apprécia le tailleur noir et le chemisier rouge qui mettaient en valeur la beauté et les formes de son épouse._

_\- En quoi puis-je t'aider ? demanda la Source._

_\- Et bien... murmura Regina en s'approchant de sa femme d'une démarche sensuelle et prédatrice, ses talons claquant les dalles de marbre._

_Elle plaça sa main sous la gorge de l'Anglaise et la plaqua contre un des murs de l'entrée. _

_\- Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, chuchota Regina à l'oreille de l'Origine de toutes magies avant de lui mordiller le lobe, laissant une légère trace de rouge à lèvres. Je t'imaginais gémir sous mes doigts..._

_Les doigts parfaitement manucurés défaisaient un par un les boutons de la chemise avant de tirer sur les pans du vêtement, faisant sauter les deux derniers. Un ongle aussi rouge que les lèvres de la maire traça_ _une ligne imaginaire qui partait de la naissance des seins de la brunette pour se terminer sous la ceinture. Le geste tout en érotisme, promesse de luxure, alluma un brasier dans le regard de la Source qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir._

_\- Alors, ma chère, peux-tu m'aider ? susurra l'ancienne reine avant de capturer un téton dressé entre ses dents._

_Hermione attrapa son épouse sous les fesses et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait que quelques grammes. La maire enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de la brunette qui les emmena dans la cuisine. Son bras droit balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et la Source allongea son épouse pour ensuite remonter sa jupe sur ses hanches. Le string de cette dernière fut écarté et les lèvres d'Hermione se posèrent sur l'intimité de Regina._

_\- Assez de préliminaires, gémit la brune. Prends-moi, bon sang !_

_Hermione enfonça deux doigts et entama un va et vient puissant et rapide, calquant le rythme de ses mouvements sur les vocalises de son épouse._

_\- Retire ton foutu jean et rejoins-moi sur cette foutue table ! ordonna la reine, la respiration pantelante._

_Il n'y avait que dans la bagatelle que Regina se laissa aller à de telles vulgarités. L'ordre était tellement séduisant qu'Hermione obtempéra et alla se positionner à califourchon sur la reine, sans pour autant arrêter ce qu'elle avait commencé. La Source s'abandonna sans retenue aux caresses que lui prodiguait sa femme, ses hanches se mouvant au rythme imposé par la reine. La tête rejetée en arrière, ses yeux clos du plaisir qui montait et menaçait de l'emporter dans une vague brulante, ses gémissements se muèrent en cris de plaisir, en parfaite harmonie avec ceux de Regina._

Lexa ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes. Le drap collait à sa peau moite et elle le repoussa pour que l'air ambiant rafraichisse son corps.

\- Chasteté ? A d'autres... murmura la jeune femme, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Le souvenir qui s'était imposé dans ses rêves l'avait laissé épuisée, comme si c'était elle qui avait été à la place de la Source, sur cette table, sur cette femme. Elle avait l'impression de sentir dans son entre-jambe l'empreinte des doigts agiles et musclés de cette brune à la beauté ténébreuse.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Lexa attrapa par réflexe le poignard caché sous son oreiller. Hermione apparut, enroulée dans un drap beige, le regard étincelant de fureur difficilement contenue.

\- Les souvenirs de mes vies conjugales ne sont pas une bibliothèque de films pornographiques à ta disposition ! éructa la brunette.

\- Films pornograquoi ? fit Lexa, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Mets ta magie en veilleuse et arrête de te promener dans ma mémoire, siffla la trentenaire d'une voix menaçante.

\- Je voudrais bien mais il faudrait que tu m'expliques comment, répliqua la commandante.

Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard assassin et quitta la chambre. La porte claqua et vibra dans ses gonds. La jeune femme eut un léger sourire amusé avant de se recoucher.

\- Chasteté ? Quel dommage...

* * *

En attendant, le retour en ville de Link, passez une bonne fin de semaine ;)

Sygui et Link


	5. Le Mont Weather

Hey hey !

C'est samedi, c'est nouveau chapitre !

Avec un peu d'action pour le plaisir !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le Mont Weather**

_Hermione était dans l'escalier en colimaçon menant sur les remparts de la forteresse d'Avalon. Vivianne grimpait les marches à sa suite et la Source se retourna pour éviter un coup qui risquait de lui couper les tendons. Elle coinça la lame en marchant dessus avec son pied droit tandis qu'elle expédiait sa semelle gauche dans le visage de la blonde. Vivianne perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe._

_\- Fais un effort, Vivianne, sinon je vais être obligée de croire que tu ne veux pas me tuer, se moqua l'Origine de toutes magies._

_\- Toi non. Mais ton passager noir, oui, grimaça la blonde en retournant à l'assaut de la Source, le sabre fendant l'air._

_Hermione esquiva et reprit son ascension dans l'étroit passage._

_\- Tu sais bien que tu ne fais pas le poids face à l'Origine de toutes magies._

_\- Elle a déjà essayé de me tuer en m'envoyant ses larbins et elle a échoué. Elle est trop lâche pour m'affronter en face-à-face. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle préfère prendre possession d'une innocente que de se mesurer à moi !_

_Les deux combattantes arrivèrent sur les remparts du château et le duel reprit de plus belle. Les lames s'entrechoquaient dans un fracas métallique assourdissant. Des étincelles crépitaient dans l'air. Les coups étaient donnés avec rage et violence, les adversaires donnant toute leur énergie dans les passes d'arme._

_Vivianne profita d'une faille dans la défense de la brune pour placer un coup de sabre qui coupa en deux l'arcade sourcilière de la Source. Le sang coula abondamment et Hermione dut fermer son œil pour ne pas être gênée._

_\- C'est maintenant que tu me supplies ? se moqua la Dame du lac._

_\- Pas vraiment, marmonna la Source en serrant le poing droit pour frapper un mur._

_Le château se mit à trembler violemment et les fondations cédèrent. Le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds et les deux sorcières furent emportées dans l'éboulement de la cité noire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione sortit des décombres du château, le visage couvert de sang et de poussière. Gagnant enfin l'air libre, elle toussa difficilement avant de respirer profondément._

_\- Bon sang, ça secoue… murmura-t-elle en réussissant à décoincer sa jambe gauche prise entre deux blocs de pierre._

_Elle rampa à la surface et finit par s'arrêter quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. A quelques mètres d'elle, le manche de son katana était visible, la lame fichée dans les débris._

_Elle se mit debout avec difficulté, essuya son visage du revers de sa manche déchirée et tendit la main vers son arme. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de l'arracher des décombres qu'une vague de magie l'atteignit dans le dos, la propulsant contre un des rares pans de murs encore debout. La violence du choc la laissa quelques instants sonnée. Ce court laps de temps fut suffisant pour que Viviane la rejoigne et lui balance un coup de pied dans les côtes, la faisant plier de douleur, cherchant l'air. La Dame du lac l'attrapa par le cou et la souleva, plongeant son regard déterminé dans celui apeuré d'Hermione. La brune porta les mains à sa gorge et tenta de desserrer la prise._

_\- Dans deux minutes, tu seras à genoux et tu imploreras ma pitié, Origine de toutes magies._

_\- Dans deux minutes… tu… ne seras plus… qu'un lointain… souvenir… haleta la Source en posant ses mains sur le visage de Vivianne._

_\- Hermione, je suis désolée... murmura la blonde alors que ses doigts resserraient leur étreinte mortelle. Mais au fond de toi, tu sais que la Source ne peut plus régenter le monde..._

_\- Et toi, tu ne le feras pas à sa place... hoqueta la brune._

_Les pouces de l'ancienne Gryffondor trouvèrent les yeux de la blonde et elle appuya de toutes ses forces, explosant les globes oculaires de l'enchanteresse qui hurla de douleur, relâchant sa prise. Hermione tomba à genoux sur le sol et inspira une grande bouffée d'air._

_Elle roula rapidement sur le côté pour échapper aux coups frappés en aveugle par l'ancienne Conseillère qui lui entaillèrent profondément le dos._

_\- Je sens ta douleur, siffla Viviane, et tu transpires la peur. Ca sera largement suffisant pour que mon arme te trouve et mette fin à ton règne, rugit-elle en se tournant vers la brune qui gisait toujours au sol._

_Hermione se releva, envoya un sort vers la Dame du lac et profita de la seconde qu'il fallut à la blonde pour l'esquiver pour se diriger vers les falaises. Vivianne pouvait certes la repérer grâce à son aura mais elle ne voyait plus. Et un terrain escarpé et glissant serait un atout pour elle. La Source grimaça de douleur et se dépêcha d'avancer, délaissant son arme dans les ruines du château._

_\- Ca ne sert à rien de fuir, Origine de toutes magies, tu crèveras sur cette île ! s'exclama Vivianne en suivant la brune._

_\- Toi aussi, j'en fais la promesse…_

_La bataille entre les deux sorcières reprit avec rage sur les falaises d'Avalon. Un vent violent soufflait, tirant sa source des pouvoirs déployés qui s'entrechoquaient._

_La Source se baissa difficilement pour éviter un coup de sabre et allongea son bras pour décrocher une droite dans le visage de la Dame du lac. Cette dernière en lâcha son arme et recula d'un pas._

_\- Tu veux faire ça à mains nues ? Pas de soucis… marmonna la blonde en donnant un coup de pied qui atteignit le menton de l'Origine de toutes magies._

_L'ancienne Gryffondor tituba et réussit à s'arrêter avant de basculer dans le vide._

_\- Je vais te tuer… gronda Vivianne. Pour tout ce que tu as fait, c'est le juste châtiment._

_\- C'est possible, mais je t'emporterai avec moi._

_Vivianne s'approcha vivement de la Source et tenta un coup de poing. Hermione para l'attaque et, saisissant le poignet de son adversaire, passa derrière elle en lui faisant une clé de bras. Elle maintint la pression infligée à la blonde et posa sa main de libre sur l'épaule de la Dame du lac._

_\- C'est maintenant que tout s'arrête… chuchota Hermione en collant son corps contre celui de Vivianne. Je t'ai toujours été fidèle, ma reine, mais nos immenses pouvoirs sont de trop dans ce monde._

_Elle les emmena au bord de la falaise et sauta en priant que l'impact ne soit pas trop dur. Les deux corps plongèrent dans l'eau et s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité de l'océan, avant qu'une immense boule de magie blanche implose dans l'onde agitée._

Lexa se réveilla au petit matin, le jour naissant baignant sa chambre d'une belle lumière orangée. La commandante resta allongée, son esprit se repassant le souvenir qu'elle venait de vivre. Encore un souvenir de son alter-ego. La jeune femme se promit de ne plus provoquer son aînée qui, définitivement, avait énormément à lui apprendre. Que ce soit en matière de magie ou de bataille.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte de ses appartements et la brune s'éclaircit la voix avant d'ordonner à son visiteur d'entrer. Titus pénétra dans la pièce, son visage encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Heda, je suis navré de vous importuner, mais un messager des Trikrus est arrivé il y a peu. Les hommes du ciel ont envoyé des missiles qui ont rasé un village entier. Anya ne pourra se rendre à votre convocation, elle lève son armée pour attaquer les Skaikrus.

La commandante se leva et s'habilla rapidement.

\- Prépare ma garde, demande à Indra de se joindre à nous et fais seller ma monture, je pars dans vingt minutes. Et fais prévenir Asalhir que je ne pourrais pas assister à ses leçons aujourd'hui.

Titus s'inclina et sortit à reculons tandis que la jeune femme se passait de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Elle s'essuya puis appliqua son maquillage de commandante. Elle plaça le signe sur son front, au-dessus de la naissance de son nez. Elle chaussa ses bottes, passa sa cape de fourrure et fixa ses deux épées dans son dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle remontait le couloir en direction de l'ascenseur, sans s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de la Source. Elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec son alter-ego et Lexa savait que la brunette comprendrait.

Dix minutes plus tard, accompagnée de cinq gardes et d'Indra, plongée dans un profond mutisme, la commandante chevauchait à toute allure en direction du village d'Anya.

"Si les Trikrus entrent en guerre contre les hommes du ciel, leurs troupes seront mobilisées sur un front et ne pourront pas intervenir en cas d'attaque de l'armée de la Nation des Glaces. Je dois calmer les velléités d'Anya le temps d'en savoir plus sur les projets de Nia." songea Lexa en poussant l'allure de son cheval.

Une corne de brume retentit dans la forêt et les gardes levèrent le nez vers l'horizon.

\- Le brouillard toxique ! s'exclama l'un en pointant l'horizon du doigt. Il vient vers nous !

\- Il y a une entrée des mines pas loin, allons nous réfugier en attendant que ça passe, ordonna Lexa en dirigeant sa monture vers la forêt.

\- On risque d'être attaqués par des démons, grogna Indra, desserrant enfin les dents.

\- Et ce sera la dernière chose qu'ils feront, répliqua Lexa. En route !

Les six cavaliers galopèrent jusqu'à leur abri et pénétrèrent dans les mines, tenant leurs montures par la bride.

\- Quelqu'un a une torche ? demanda la commandante en s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.

\- Il doit y en avoir un peu plus loin, j'aperçois une petite lumière là-bas, répondit un des soldats.

\- On y va. Restez sur vos gardes, je ressens une présence, murmura Lexa en dégainant une de ses épées.

La troupe avança prudemment en direction de la lumière et la commandante fronçait les sourcils. Son sixième sens lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa nuque et l'obscurité semblait faite d'ombres immobiles.

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Indra et cette dernière désigna du doigt deux guerriers avant de leur intimer de passer devant leur Heda. Un grondement rauque retentit dans les mines et Lexa lâcha la bride de son cheval pour pouvoir tirer sa deuxième épée de son fourreau.

Les démons paraissaient sortir des murs, du plafond, du sol, et les surpassaient au nombre. Le regard gris de la commandante analysa la situation et son visage se fit de marbre. Ils étaient à un contre dix dans un espace qui ne permettrait pas de se battre avec aise.

\- Nous sommes tombés dans un piège, grogna Indra en se mettant en position de défense. Heda, nous allons couvrir votre retraite.

Mais Lexa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle n'allait pas fuir. Elle était la commandante, elle était la moitié d'une divinité, elle ne partirait pas en laissant ses hommes en proie à ses monstres.

"Si seulement je savais me servir de ma magie..." songea-t-elle avec amertume, maudissant Hermione et ses cours de politique.

\- Montez sur votre cheval et partez, Heda, insista Indra. Vous viendrez nous chercher avec des renforts.

Quelque chose siffla dans l'air et alla se planter dans le cou de la femme à la peau d'ébène. Les yeux de cette dernière roulèrent dans leur orbite et la guerrière s'effondra sur le sol, évanouie. Aussitôt les quatre gardes se jetèrent sur leurs assaillants tandis que Lexa sautait sur la selle de sa monture et, baissant la tête, partait au galop.

\- Ne la laissez pas s'enfuir ! Attrapez-la ! ordonna une voix d'homme, bien éloignée des grognements des démons. Il nous les faut tous, et vivants !

"Les hommes des montagnes... C'est bien un piège."

Elle entendit une détonation, suivie d'une piqure dans son cou. Lexa retint une grimace et sa main se posa sur sa nuque. Ses doigts retirèrent une sorte de petite fléchette qu'elle jeta au sol dans un geste agacé.

Sa vision se troubla et elle sentit que son équilibre devenait précaire. Aussi, elle s'assura rapidement que son cheval ne pourrait pas la désarçonner et enroula la bride autour de ses mains.

\- Ramène-moi à Polis, marmonna-t-elle avant de poser sa tête sur le cou de l'animal.

Elle ferma les yeux et, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre le produit qui se diffusait dans son organisme, se laissa submerger par les ténèbres.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Mais rien qui ne pourrait l'empêcher de se défendre si la situation l'exigeait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement, regardant autour d'elle. Elle fut surprise de se retrouver dans sa chambre à Polis et fronça les sourcils en voyant Emily qui s'approchait d'elle avec un linge humide.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir réveillée, Heda, fit la Guérisseuse avec un soulagement visible.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? maugréa la commandante, honteuse d'avoir été prise au piège et de paraître aussi faible.

\- Asalhir est allée vous chercher, elle a senti que quelque chose se tramait. Elle vous a ramenée ici et... elle a lu dans votre esprit. Sachez qu'elle est partie il y a peu au Mont Weather pour récupérer vos gardes.

\- Elle est complètement folle d'y être allée seule. Elle va se faire tuer.

Lexa quitta précipitamment le lit et attrapa sa cape pour la passer. Elle allait rejoindre son alter-ego et lui prêter main forte. Elle était l'Heda, c'était à elle de veiller sur son peuple.

\- Je pense que les hommes des montagnes sont plus en danger qu'Asalhir, répondit doucement Emily en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. L'Origine de toutes magies vous prie de vous reposer, votre corps en a besoin.

Emily se tut quelques instants, hésitante, avant de poursuivre.

\- Et elle vous ordonne de prendre une douche. Elle m'a indiqué qu'à l'odeur, elle avait éprouvé des difficultés à vous distinguer de votre cheval.

* * *

Le surveillant Thomas s'ennuyait ferme devant ses écrans de contrôle. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il avait pris son service, et presque autant de temps qu'il faisait rebondir une petite balle en mousse sur son bureau ou au plafond. Il poussa un soupir d'ennui avant de s'avachir encore plus dans son fauteuil. Il le fit pivoter trois fois avant de reporter sans curiosité son regard sur les différents écrans. Cependant, quelque chose bougea sur le troisième et Thomas se redressa.

\- Bah ça alors... murmura-t-il en tapant sur son clavier, faisant zoomer la caméra qui donnait sur la porte extérieure.

Une femme aux cheveux châtain examinait la lourde porte étanche, comme si elle cherchait une poignée.

\- Carl, viens voir, on a une visiteuse, s'exclama-t-il en faisant signe à un collège de venir.

Carl Emerson quitta sa chaise et s'approcha de son pas lourd.

\- Encore un de ses sauvages ? s'enquit Emerson.

\- Non, elle a pas l'allure. Attends, j'vais mettre le son, qu'on rigole un coup, rit Thomas tandis que la femme fixait à présent la caméra.

Emerson croisa les bras et observa l'inconnue qui fixait l'objectif sans ciller.

\- Je suppose que vous m'avez repérée et que vous devez entendre ce que je dis, commença la femme d'une voix grave, légèrement rauque. Ecoutez bien car je ne me répéterai pas. Vous avez capturé aujourd'hui quatre hommes et une femme. Je suis venue les récupérer. Si vous me les livrez d'ici cinq minutes, nous repartirons sans histoire. Dans le cas contraire, je rentrerai de force dans cette montagne et j'irai les chercher moi-même, avec perte et fracas. Le décompte commence maintenant.

Thomas et Emerson échangèrent un regard interloqué avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Elle est dingue, cette nana ! se moqua Carl.

\- Ouais, givrée. Tu veux qu'on envoie des soldats pour la déloger ?

\- Attends, je veux voir ce qu'elle va faire dans cinq minutes... sourit Emerson.

Ils observèrent la brunette qui s'était assise sur une pierre et ne quittait pas des yeux la montre bracelet qui ornait son poignet gauche. Elle était immobile, telle une statue, et son visage ne reflétait qu'une expression neutre.

Les cinq minutes écoulées, elle se leva et se planta devant la porte. Un rictus mauvais étira subrepticement ses lèvres et elle leva la main à la hauteur de sa poitrine.

\- Que va-t-elle faire ? murmura Thomas.

Emerson fronça les sourcils en voyant la femme fermer les yeux et prendre une grande inspiration. Cette dernière fit un mouvement de poignet et le sas se déverrouilla, la porte coulissant pour laisser un vaste passage. Dans le dixième de seconde qui suivit, une alarme assourdissante retentit dans la salle de contrôle.

\- Comment a-t-elle fait ça ? rugit Carl tout en se ruant à son bureau.

Sans même s'asseoir, il pianota sur son clavier, enclenchant la fermeture de toutes les portes étanches du Mont Weather.

\- CODE ROUGE ! hurla Thomas dans son micro. Intrus dans le bâtiment ! Que l'unité Alpha s'équipe pour intervenir !

Il ne quittait pas des yeux ses écrans de contrôle, suivant le parcours de l'inconnue qui marchait d'un pas assuré dans les couloirs de la forteresse.

\- Balance les douches antiradiations ! cria-t-il à Emerson qui pressait nerveusement plusieurs touches. Et bloque cette pétasse à l'étage !

Thomas reporta son attention sur l'écran et sourit en voyant deux portes hermétiques se fermer devant et derrière la femme.

\- Vas-y, douche-la ! lança-t-il à Carl.

Il ricana alors qu'une pluie de produit chimique s'abattait sur la brunette qui restait pourtant stoïque sous l'averse. Une fois la douche finie, le rictus de la femme s'agrandit et elle tendit la paume droite en direction de la porte fermée devant elle.

\- Ouvrez ou je l'explose, et ce sera fini de l'étanchéité de votre bâtiment, fit l'inconnue de sa voix grave.

Thomas et Carl échangèrent un regard incrédule. Puis Emerson décrocha de sa ceinture son émetteur radio et porta l'appareil à ses lèvres.

\- Equipe Alpha, vous êtes prête ? demanda-t-il.

\- Les combinaisons sont passées, on prend les fusils et on part en chasse, répondit un homme.

\- Capturez la vivante. Je veux pouvoir l'interroger, ordonna Carl.

\- Merde ! hurla Thomas en reculant vivement.

Emerson porta son attention sur les écrans et n'en crut pas ses yeux. La porte qui empêchait l'intruse de poursuivre sa progression avait explosée, et la fumée envahissait maintenant l'étage.

\- Passe sur la caméra suivante ! beugla-t-il à Thomas qui obéit. Alpha, magnez-vous le cul ! Ca urge !

Emerson coupa la communication et réfléchit rapidement.

\- Ok, on lui ouvre les accès. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle nous pète toutes les portes. Sinon on sera mort dans deux jours. Flèche-lui le chemin jusqu'à ses petits copains. On va la prendre en étranglement dans la salle de prélèvement.

Thomas se rassit sur son siège et pianota furieusement sur son clavier. Il déverrouilla certaines portes et fit clignoter les panneaux de sortie pour indiquer le chemin à la brunette.

\- Mais c'est qui cette nana ? marmonna-t-il en suivant la progression de l'inconnue qui avançait de son pas déterminé.

\- Je sais pas, répliqua Emerson sur le même ton. Alpha, rendez-vous en salle des prélèvements. On vous envoie le colis.

\- Bien reçu.

Carl attrapa le téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

\- Docteur Tsing, une femme dangereuse a pénétré dans le bâtiment et se dirige vers la salle des prélèvements. Nos équipes se rendent sur place pour une intervention. Essayez de vous mettre à l'abri, prévint-il.

La porte de la salle de surveillance s'ouvrit et le Président Dante Wallace entra dans la pièce.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi avoir fermé toutes les portes étanches ? demanda-t-il d'un ton contrarié et inquiet.

Tous les surveillants présents se mirent au garde à vous et Emerson prit la parole.

\- Une inconnue de type caucasien, taille approximative d'1m65, a pénétré le Mont Weather il y a exactement 8 minutes.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s'enquit Dante.

\- Aucune idée, nous vous passerons la vidéo quand l'intruse sera neutralisée.

\- A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? Exprimer des revendications ? demanda le Président en allant jeter un coup d'oeil aux écrans de contrôle.

\- Elle vient libérer les natifs ramenés ce jour, répondit Thomas. Nous avons envoyé l'équipe Alpha la réceptionner en salle des prélèvements. Surtout que le Docteur Tsing est sur place pour traiter la première prisonnière.

Dante acquiesça et croisa les bras sur son torse. Son regard bleu ne quittait pas la jeune femme qui avançait sans se retourner, visiblement inconsciente du piège qui allait se refermer sur elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une native, fit-il remarquer. Elle n'en a pas l'allure. Elle porte des vêtements très années 1990.

\- Effectivement, abonda Emerson. Et elle semble faire preuve d'hygiène. Elle n'est pas crasseuse comme les autres.

\- A-t-elle donné son nom ? interrogea Dante.

\- Non, répondit Emerson.

\- Nous allons bientôt en savoir plus... murmura Wallace tandis que la jeune femme pénétrait dans la salle des prélèvements.

* * *

Le Docteur Loreleï Tsing, qui avait senti un mouvement dans son dos, posa le cathéter qu'elle avait dans les mains et, après un bref regard à la caméra, se retourna sans mouvement brusque. Elle se trouva face-à-face avec une femme aux cheveux châtains qui observait la salle des prélèvements avec un dégoût certain.

\- Ainsi vous êtes l'intruse qui provoque tant de grabuge ici, commença Loreleï avec ironie. Je suis le Docteur Tsing.

\- Non. Vous êtes tout sauf un médecin, rétorqua sèchement la femme en désignant les natifs enfermés dans les cages qui s'amoncelaient le long des murs. Peut-être une bouchère, et encore, conclut l'intruse avec mépris quand son regard se posa sur la femme noire suspendue par les pieds, prête à être saignée.

Loreleï se vexa et toisa l'inconnue d'un regard sévère.

\- Qui êtes vous pour me juger ? tança la médecin.

\- Docteur Hermione Granger, se présenta la femme. Médecin généraliste, chirurgien, médecin légiste, diplômée de l'université de Cambridge.

Le Docteur Tsing cligna des yeux, incrédule. Cette femme était dérangée. L'université de Cambridge avait été rasée lors de l'apocalypse nucléaire, comme 90% de la surface du globe, près de 100 ans plus tôt.

\- Vous m'en direz tant. Et donc vous veniez pour quoi ? s'enquit doucereusement la médecin.

L'intruse ne répondit pas. Une ombre passa dans son regard et elle se retourna vivement. Elle tendit rapidement la main et projeta une puissante onde de choc qui balaya les soldats qui s'étaient approchés silencieusement.

Loreleï recula, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione Granger s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par le col de la blouse.

\- Ceci est un message du commandant Lexa. Ne vous en prenez plus aux Natifs, sinon elle me renverra ici. Et je vous tuerai, tous, murmura la femme d'une voix glaciale.

Tsing fut soulevée et propulsée contre les soldats restants qui tombèrent comme des quilles frappées par une boule de bowling. La tête de la médecin percuta dans la chute la crosse d'une arme et la praticienne s'évanouit sous le choc.

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle de surveillance. Le Président Dante Wallace se tenait debout, les poings posés sur le bureau, son regard ne quittant pas les écrans de contrôle. Impuissant, il avait vu l'intruse défaire sans savoir comment l'équipe d'intervention. A présent, la femme déverrouillait toutes les cages et détachait la femme noire.

\- Voulez-vous qu'une autre équipe d'intervention les intercepte ? proposa Emerson, blême.

\- On les laisse partir, ordonna Dante. Si on oppose une résistance, nous serions perdants. Je veux préserver l'étanchéité du Mont Weather.

Thomas suivit sans la quitter des yeux la progression du groupe de natifs conduit par la femme brune. Cette inconnue marchait en tête, le regard flamboyant de colère difficilement contenue. Légèrement sur sa droite, quelques pas derrière elle, la femme noire suivait sans broncher le rythme rapide imposé par l'intruse. Le reste des prisonniers de la salle des prélèvements, une trentaine d'individus, fermaient la marche, jetant régulièrement de brefs coups d'oeil par-dessus leurs épaules, pas totalement rassurés quant à leurs chances de sortir vivants du repère souterrain.

Ils finirent par dépasser la porte que l'inconnue avait pulvérisé et cette dernière la répara miraculeusement d'un geste de la main. Puis, comme à son arrivée, elle réussit à déverrouiller le sas et le referma une fois le dernier natif sorti.

Thomas passa sur la caméra extérieure et Emerson lâcha un petit cri surpris lorsque le groupe se volatilisa dans un nuage violet.

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi cette meuf ? siffla-t-il avant de se reprendre. Pardon, monsieur le Président.

\- Je vous en prie, je pensais sensiblement la même chose, répondit le vieil homme, songeur. Douchez tout le bâtiment et contrôlez le niveau de radiation avant de déverrouiller les portes. Une fois cela fait, venez dans mon bureau avec toutes les images. Nous devons comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

* * *

Hermione est vénère ! ^^

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

LA suite la semaine prochaine !

Bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	6. La conseillère politique de l'Heda

Bien le toujours, ami-e-s lectrices et lecteurs,

Link est submergée, c'est donc Sygui qui mène la charge aujourd'hui, mais ne changez rien, et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La conseillère politique de l'Heda

Pour se changer les idées et ne pas tourner en rond dans sa chambre en attendant le retour d'Hermione, Lexa avait décidé de prendre l'air dans Polis et avait fait le tour des échoppes, saluant les marchands badauds qui peuplaient les rues de la cité. Flanquée de quatre gardes, elle flânait dans les rues et les observait avec un regard presque neuf. Asalhir avait raison, elle ne pouvait laisser son peuple vivre dans de pareilles conditions. Les maladies pullulaient, s'attaquant aux plus faibles des habitants. Surtout que les guérisseurs étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Et les abris de taules ou de bois qui servaient de logement étaient détruits à l'occasion de la moindre tempête, et ne protégeait aucunement du froid en hiver.

« Il faudrait bâtir des maisons en dur, avec des douches. Et Hermione m'a aussi parlé de WC. Faudra qu'elle m'explique ce que c'est… »

La commandante avait pris conscience de la réalité de son environnement. Elle avait enfin compris pourquoi Hermione avait été choquée de trouver un monde dans un tel état. Même si Lexa avait connu cet univers depuis qu'elle était née, elle savait maintenant que c'étaient des conditions de survies, et non de vie. Que rien n'avait évolué depuis cent ans, et qu'il était grand temps que les hommes reprennent leur destinée en main.

« Mais par quoi commencer ? » soupira-t-elle intérieurement, réfléchissant à l'ampleur du chantier qui l'attendait.

Son alter-ego lui avait fait une leçon sur la pyramide de Maslow, qui hiérarchisait les besoins des humains. Même si Asalhir avait rappelé que ce modèle comportait des limites et ne reposait sur aucune base scientifique, il avait le mérite de donner à Lexa un semblant de priorisation dans son vaste projet de modernisation de la société.

« Il faut commencer par les besoins physiologiques. Nourrir la population, lui donner des abris solides, de l'hygiène… Je vais devoir discuter avec les ambassadeurs pour que les peuples adhèrent à ce projet.»

Entendant un bruit de course, elle leva le nez et aperçut Titus qui arrivait vers elle.

\- Votre… amie a réussi, Heda. Les captifs des Maunons sont en sécurité dans la tour, haleta le gardien de la flamme. La Guérisseuse les examine actuellement.

Lexa se retint de sourire et se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Conduis-moi à eux, ordonna-t-elle.

* * *

A peine arrivée dans sa chambre, Hermione avait filé sous la douche et frottait à présent vigoureusement sa peau.

\- Je sais pas ce que ces cons m'ont balancé comme produit chimique sur la tronche, mais j'ai la peau aussi rêche que du papier de verre ! râla-t-elle en appliquant une nouvelle dose de gel douche. Et évidemment, dans ce monde, pas une seule crème hydratante ! Je devrais y retourner et tous les tuer pour la peine !

Elle coupa l'eau, s'enroula dans une grande serviette, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Plus elle connaissait ce monde, plus elle était dépitée. Et les habitants du mont Weather remportaient la palme de la déception. Ce peuple paraissait le plus civilisé de tous mais, quand on grattait le vernis, il était le plus abominable, le plus barbare. Seuls les monstres saignaient des hommes comme des animaux.

Hermione soupira tout en se séchant. Heureusement qu'elle était à l'opposée de l'Initiale ou de Viviane, sinon elle se serait laissé aller à tous les exterminer, pour l'exemple. La brunette envoya sa serviette sur le dossier d'une chaise et alla s'allonger sous les couvertures.

Elle avait pris la décision d'aider la jeune Heda à remettre son peuple sur les bons rails et allait s'y tenir. Mais une fois cela fait, elle prendrait ses cliques et ses claques et ciao les gens, elle irait voir si l'herbe irradiée était plus vert fluo ailleurs. Et si la gamine déraillait à cause du grand pouvoir que lui avait filé la dragonne, Hermione reviendrait pour lui mettre une raclée.

"Ce qui me fait penser que je dois fabriquer deux nouvelles pierres d'âme, au plus vite..." songea la Source en fermant les yeux.

Par Merlin ce qu'elle en avait assez ! Elle qui naïvement avait pensé, quand elle avait dit à Maléfique qu'elle lui laissait le job, que tout était fini, qu'elle allait couler une vie (et surtout une mort) paisible. Il avait fallu que la descendante du premier sage la ressuscite.

\- Fait chier... lâcha-t-elle en se retournant dans son lit.

Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte et Hermione décida de faire la morte. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Titus, Emily ou Lexa. Le premier lui prendrait la tête sur l'apprentissage qu'elle devait fournir à son Heda, la deuxième s'excuserait pour la centième fois de l'avoir ramenée à la vie. Quant à la troisième, elle la regarderait encore comme si elle était une momie sortie d'un musée.

"Pourtant, je fais pas mon âge..." maugréa intérieurement la brunette alors que son visiteur frappait à nouveau sur les panneaux de bois.

La Source grogna son mécontentement devant l'insistance de la visite, et roula des yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu ton invitation à entrer, fit Lexa en pénétrant d'autorité dans la chambre.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait, grommela la brunette sans bouger.

La commandante s'avança tranquillement dans la pièce, et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils qu'elle occupait lors de leurs leçons quotidiennes.

\- Et je ne t'ai pas invité à rester, ajouta la Source.

\- Je suis l'Heda, je fais ce que bon me semble à Polis, rétorqua la commandante sans se départir de son calme olympien.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à cerner la jeune femme. Sa cadette était tout le temps dans le contrôle, la chef dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Et bien je pense qu'on va abandonner les leçons de politique au profit de leçons de savoir-vivre, piqua la sorcière.

Lexa prit une inspiration plus contenue en se retenant de remettre son alter ego à sa place, se concentrant sur l'objet de sa visite. A nouveau en maitrise, elle adressa un sourire affable.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour une querelle.

\- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien être...

\- Je suis venue pour te remercier, coupa Lexa.

\- Voila qui est fait. Maintenant, si tu veux ...

\- Tu nous as sauvés, mon peuple et moi-même, interrompit à nouveau la plus jeune.

\- C'est tout naturel.

Lexa prit une pause, tandis qu'Hermione croisait ses bras sous sa tête.

\- Je tiens à ce que nous puissions te remercier. Un banquet sera donné demain en ton honneur.

\- Non, rétorqua aimablement mais fermement la Source.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Hermione...

\- Lexa...

\- Très bien, on laisse tomber le banquet, concéda la commandante.

\- Merci.

\- En revanche, j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi chez les Trikrus. Je dois voir la situation avant d'autoriser une guerre contre les Skaikrus. Et ton point de vue sera éclairant pour prendre une décision.

Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes et Lexa ignora la couverture qui glissait, révélant une partie de la poitrine de la plus âgée.

\- Et comment vas-tu me présenter à ton peuple ? Asalhir la déesse ? ironisa l'aînée. Il vaut mieux que je reste dans l'ombre.

-J'ai convoqué une réunion des ambassadeurs. Elle se déroulera dans deux heures et tu y seras présente en qualité de conseillère politique. Je vais annoncer plusieurs réformes pour Polis et nous partirons ensuite pour le territoire des Trikrus.

\- Je ne suis pas un de tes sujets. Tu ne me donnes aucun ordre, rétorqua froidement la Source.

La brune toisa son alter-égo un instant avant de se lever et de gagner l'appui de la fenêtre.

\- Ce n'est pas un ordre, fit doucement Lexa en plongeant son regard gris déterminé dans les yeux noisette qui l'observaient avec animosité. Je souhaite seulement ton aide. J'admets que la formulation de ma requête est malheureuse.

Hermione toisa la brune avant de soupirer. Tellement jeune et tellement à apprendre. Mais au moins la volonté de le faire, et bien. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et cala le drap sous ses aisselles. Pas qu'elle soit pudique, le temps l'avait depuis longtemps débarrassée de ce problème. Mais le sujet était loin de la bagatelle. Et elle était loin de ce type d'envie.

\- Je n'ai guère le temps pour les rapports compliqués. Je suis directe, et être l'Heda m'en donne le droit. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour m'enseigner ce que les autres Heda ignorent et ce que Titus n'envisage même pas comme du champ des possibles. Tu m'as dit avoir été une grande politicienne. Aide-moi.

\- Et Titus ? C'est lui ton conseiller. Tu ne peux pas me mettre à sa place, au risque de te le mettre à dos, et de paraître influençable.

-Titus est le gardien de la flamme, son rôle est de ne pas la quitter des yeux. La situation exige une tacticienne. Certains membres du conseil ne veulent pas de moi comme commandante, l'armée de la Reine des glaces marche sur Polis et attend le moindre faux pas pour envahir les territoires des autres clans. Et mon clan de naissance, les Trikrus, a des ennuis avec les hommes venus du ciel. Je veux régler chaque situation avant qu'elles dégénèrent. Je suis encore jeune dans mes fonctions. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse que d'avouer avoir besoin d'expérience. Et la tienne serait précieuse si tu consentais à me l'apporter.

Si jeune... et si mature. Hermione détaillait le sérieux du regard qui ne la lâchait pas. Nul besoin de sonder son âme pour savoir qu'elle croyait à ce qu'elle disait. Sans arrière-pensée. En tous cas, pas encore.

\- Très bien. Mais à mes conditions.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Exactement.

La commandante haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- J'irai avec toi au-devant des ambassadeurs, expliqua la Source. Je me tiendrai à ta droite, en retrait juste assez pour te parler afin de n'être entendue que de toi.

\- Très bien.

\- Et je me réserve le droit d'intervenir directement si je le juge opportun.

Le sourcil se fronça. La commandante hésitait visiblement à donner une suite favorable à cette requête qui pourrait la déstabiliser dans son rôle d'Heda.

\- Ai-je ta confiance ? s'enquit Hermione.

Ce fut le tour de Lexa de jauger son ainée.

\- Oui. Si tu avais voulu ma place, tu ne t'encombrerais pas de ma personne.

La Source eut un rictus.

\- Tout à fait. Mais ta place n'est guère enviable. Je préfère largement la mienne. Je peux me reposer avant ta petite sauterie ?

Lexa détailla à nouveau la brunette et le regard gris se fit mortellement sérieux lorsqu'il effleura la naissance de la poitrine de l'Origine de toutes magies.

\- Puisque tu ne veux pas de banquet, je peux te remercier en personne pour m'avoir secourue, offrit-elle en remontant ancrer ses pupilles un peu plus dilatées que l'instant d'avant dans le regard noisette. C'est une tradition de mon peuple.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, outrée que les femmes servent de prostituées pour payer certaines dettes.

\- Je te donne assez de cours comme ça. On ne va pas rajouter une matière supplémentaire, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Lexa blêmit un instant sous l'insulte, perdant totalement contenance (c'était bien la première fois qu'elle prenait un râteau), avant de se reprendre pour finalement afficher son masque d'Heda.

\- Tu juges sans avoir testé mes capacités.

\- Je passe mon tour, mais je te remercie de ta proposition, répondit la Source, affable.

La commandante inclina la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- N'oublie pas, dans deux heures, la salle du Conseil, conclut Lexa avant de refermer derrière elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux et s'étira mollement.

\- Ces jeunes... Je me demande ce qui leur passe par la tête... soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Lexa était confortablement assise sur son trône et écoutait d'une oreille attentive les ambassadeurs qui péroraient pour savoir qui avait raison. Entre celui de la deuxième tribu qui voulait prêter main forte aux Trikru pour exterminer les hommes venus du ciel, et celle de la cinquième tribu qui tempérait l'ardeur de ses collègues, en arguant qu'on devait rencontrer le chef des Skaikru avant d'envisager une option armée, c'était un véritable brouhaha. L'ambassadeur de la Nation des glaces se leva et demanda la parole. La commandante la lui octroya d'un geste las de la main.

\- Avant toute chose, commença-t-il d'une voix peu aimable, qui est la personne derrière vous ?

Lexa s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa légèrement.

\- Je vous présente Asalhir, ma conseillère politique, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Et d'où vient-elle ?

Lexa sentit un léger mouvement derrière elle et préféra se taire, laissant le soin à Hermione de se présenter.

\- Je viens de ce qu'on appelait avant l'Europe. Plus précisément d'Angleterre, répliqua la Source.

\- Heda, vous prenez une étrangère pour vous conseiller sur la politique de notre nation ? s'étrangla un des ambassadeurs.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous, rétorqua Lexa d'une voix ferme. Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre peuple.

\- Quand la reine Nia saura cela... persifla l'ambassadeur Azgeda.

Lexa se leva et fit signe à l'homme de la rejoindre près du balcon. Ce dernier avança et jeta un regard furieux à Asalhir qui lui répondit par un sourire indolent.

\- J'ai un message pour la Reine des glaces, commença Lexa. Que son armée retourne sur ses terres sinon ce sera la guerre.

\- Ah oui ? se moqua l'ambassadeur.

La commandante leva rapidement la jambe et donna un grand coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'Azgeda. Ce dernier bascula, passa par-dessus de la rambarde et tomba dans le vide.

\- J'attends à ce que personne ne conteste mes décisions, est-ce clair ? tonna la jeune femme en retournant s'asseoir sur son trône.

L'assemblée s'était figée, prise dans l'instant où l'homme avait basculé. Seule Hermione levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Le message était certes clair, mais si sa moitié magique réagissait comme ça à l'avenir, on était reparti pour des lunes de dictature.

« Contester je comprends, mais les discuter reste possible ou tu comptes juste les utiliser comme pigeons voyageurs, ces ambassadeurs ? »

Lexa ignora la réplique de son aînée et dévisagea un à un les représentants des douze clans.

\- Il y a cent ans, reprit la jeune femme avec sérieux, le primefire a ravagé le monde, nous laissant une nature irradiée et hostile. Un siècle que notre peuple survit, luttant contre les maladies, les animaux sauvages, les conditions climatiques, ou encore les hommes des montagnes. Il est temps de reprendre notre destinée en main.

Elle retint un sourire amusé en lisant la perplexité et l'incompréhension sur le visage des ambassadeurs, qui se demandaient où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je vais lancer une série de chantiers destinés à moderniser notre société. Construction de nouveaux bâtiments, développement de l'agriculture et de l'élevage de bétails... Mais je ne pourrais faire ces réalisations seule. J'attends de chacun de vous qu'il se fasse le relais auprès de son clan. Et tous ensemble, nous allons rendre à l'humanité le rang qu'elle occupait avant l'apocalypse.

L'ambassadrice de la cinquième tribu leva la main et Lexa lui accorda la parole.

\- En quoi consisteront ces chantiers, Heda ? demanda la rousse.

\- Asalhir va vous les présenter, répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers son aînée.

"Tu crois que je vais faire ton boulot ?" fit la Source dans son esprit.

"Oui, et essaie d'être convaincante.", pensa Lexa, espérant que son alter ego l'entende.

Hermione lui jeta un regard en biais avant de s'avancer, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle et, après s'être assurée d'avoir capté l'attention, elle afficha un léger sourire.

\- Messieurs, Dames, nobles ambassadeurs, représentants des douze clans, je vous remercie par avance de l'attention bienveillante que vous porterez aux propositions d'aménagements formulées par l'Heda Lexa. En propos liminaires, je tiens à souligner l'importance de votre adhésion à ce projet. Sans vous, rien ne pourra se faire, car vous êtes le relais avisé de la parole de vos clans. Aussi, soyez assurés que toute suggestion, toute proposition d'amélioration que vous formulerez sera étudiée avec le plus grand soin. Dans un premier temps, nous vous prions de former des équipes de femmes et d'hommes volontaires afin qu'ils soient formés à Polis aux nouvelles techniques de construction, d'élevage et d'agriculture. Nous n'avons pas pour ambition d'organiser ces chantiers d'une manière totalitaire. Car vous êtes ceux qui connaissaient le mieux vos terres, avec leurs particularités.

Lexa conservait une expression neutre, mais elle était impressionnée du verbe de son aînée. Elle savait flatter ses interlocuteurs. Elle était jalouse de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle la brunette s'exprimait, se mouvait, captait l'auditoire. La commandante n'écoutait plus, mais se laissait bercer par la musicalité des phrases prononcées par la Source. A la fin, elle sursauta presque en entendant les ambassadeurs l'applaudir.

"Et voilà le travail, gamine. Maintenant, tu te débrouilles avec tes sauvages." fit la voix de la Source dans son esprit.

Regard de biais vers la brunette qui reprenait place à ses côtés, Lexa se redressa sur son siège.

\- Brillant exposé dont je vois que vous êtes convaincus de l'intérêt. Ce qui veut aussi dire que vous êtes convaincus du bien-fondé de ma décision d'avoir Alsahir à mes côtés.

Son regard parcourut l'assistance dont chacun des membres hochait vigoureusement la tête.

\- Ainsi donc, s'il n'y a plus de questions, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous avez du travail.

Les ambassadeurs se levèrent et Hermione quitta l'estrade pour gagner la sortie. Cependant, le chemin de la Source fut bloqué par l'ambassadrice du cinquième clan qui l'aborda avec un sourire enjôleur. Lexa se redressa sur son trône, observant le manège de celle qui fut son amante de deux nuits. Mais la minauderie de la rousse semblait laisser de marbre la brunette, qui se contentait d'un sourire poli.

L'Heda se sentit contrariée en voyant la jeune femme se coller plus ouvertement à sa conseillère. Cependant, l'air désemparé qu'afficha la représentante du cinquième clan tandis que la brunette souriait aimablement après un court échange eut l'heur de faire disparaitre son inconfort. Lexa attendit quelques instants avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre la Source en trois enjambées.

\- Il est temps de partir pour le territoire des Trikrus, fit-elle de son habituelle voix posée.

\- Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai plus tard, répondit la brunette qui n'avait pas l'intention de passer du temps plus que de raison sur un cheval ou dans un campement de fortune.

\- Mieux à faire cette nuit peut-être ? ne put retenir Lexa sur un ton plus acerbe qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Hermione s'arrêta dans son élan en la regardant par-dessus son épaule avant de carrément se retourner et de se camper devant la commandante les bras croisés sous la poitrine.

\- Non. Mais quand bien même, en quoi cela pourrait-il t'intéresser ?

\- Le cinquième clan nous est déjà acquis, si tu souhaites renforcer nos alliances, choisis un clan plus frileux, commenta la commandante. Le maintien de la paix comme les réformes à mener demandent de grands sacrifices et c'est à nous de montrer l'exemple.

Hermione fit la moue un instant.

\- Je ne donne pas dans ce genre de sacrifice Lexa. Et là je suis claquée après un sauvetage et une démonstration de politique. Alors, ciao bye, on se revoit plus tard.

* * *

_Le lendemain, en fin de matinée_

Hermione chevauchait au côté de Lexa. La commandante l'avait exigé à l'approche de la capitale des Trikru. Elle voulait que les membres de son clan d'origine qu'elle s'apprêtait à revoir en tant que Heda comprennent qu'elle n'était plus la gamine qu'ils avaient connue. Elle était chef, elle était entourée, elle ne se laisserait pas influencer. Bien sûr, c'était les raisons officielles. Mais au fond, elle voulait qu'Hermione la prenne enfin au sérieux. La brunette avait dédaigné son offre de remerciement, l'avait insultée par la même occasion et, pire, l'avait obligée à changer ses plans de voyage. L'Heda avait dû se plier aux exigences de la Source alors que l'inverse aurait dû se produire. Décidemment, il allait falloir que Lexa remette les choses en ordre. Déesse ou pas.

La commandante ralentit l'allure de sa monture, le village de Tondc étant à l'approche. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Indra qui masquait avec peine un sourire.

\- Heureuse de retourner dans ton village ? s'enquit Lexa.

La femme noire se contenta d'un hochement de tête et la commandante porta son attention sur Hermione. Cette dernière observait les alentours, les sourcils froncés.

\- Un problème, Asalhir ?

\- Non. Ce monde continue seulement de me décevoir. Ca pue, c'est crade... marmonna la Source.

\- Inclus l'implantation des douches dans tes propositions de développement si ça te chante, lâcha la brune, furieuse de voir ce qui faisait son univers être toujours dévalorisé par la sorcière.

"Pour être d'aussi mauvaise humeur, tu dois avoir tes règles" ironisa la voix de la Source dans son esprit.

\- A ton âge, tu te souviens de ce que ça fait d'être menstruée ? se moqua la commandante.

"Attends d'arriver à mon âge pour fanfaronner... Avec tous les ennemis que tu t'es fait, je ne suis pas sûre que tu passes la semaine sans mon aide."

\- Tu n'aurais plus à te tenir avec une crasseuse comme moi, rétorqua froidement Lexa.

"Déjà, réponds dans ton esprit si tu ne veux pas passer pour une folle à parler toute seule. Ensuite, je te rappelle que ma douche t'est accessible quand tu veux, sauf quand je suis dessous."

La commandante regarda sa conseillère de biais.

"Peur de quelque chose ?" se moqua-t-elle.

"Des maladies que je pourrais contracter ? Assurément..."

Lexa se renfrogna une nouvelle fois. Décidemment, cette magicienne lui tapait sur les nerfs. L'apparition d'un nuage de poussière soulevé par des chevaux venant à leur rencontre la dispensa toutefois de relancer une pique dont elle savait déjà qu'elle lui serait renvoyée sans sommation. Elle se redressa sur son assise et fit signe à la responsable de son escorte d'aller au-devant des Trikru.

"Maintenant que tu t'es bien amusée à mes dépens, j'espère de toi ton soutien et ... ton respect devant le clan. Et garde tes sarcasmes."

La Source arrêta son cheval et mit pied à terre sous le regard surpris de la commandante.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste pisser..."

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller à la rencontre de la reine des Trikru, son ancienne mentor Anya.

\- Heda, salua la blonde en s'inclinant.

\- Bonjour Anya, cela fait longtemps.

\- Trop. Mais l'arrivée des hommes du ciel m'a retenue ici.

\- Et un chef se doit à son clan, tu es là où il le faut.

Des sifflotements se firent entendre et les deux femmes pivotèrent pour voir une tête brune qui dépassait d'un buisson.

\- Qui est cette femme ? demanda la blonde.

\- Ma conseillère politique.

Anya regarda la brune avec insistance un instant.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Concentrons-nous sur ton problème de territoire. Je te propose de m'expliquer la situation dans ta hutte. Nous déjeunerons après.

La blonde opina du chef, non sans jeter un regard suspicieux vers les buissons dont émergeait une inconnue bizarrement accoutrée. La Source trotta dans leur direction puis remonta en selle.

\- Je t'ai fait préparer une hutte pour cette nuit, Heda, reprit Anya. Dois-je y installer également ta conseillère ?

Lexa coula un œil vers la brunette qui lui adressa un rictus en coin.

\- Non. Mais veille à l'installer aussi bien que moi.

Tous gagnèrent le village de Tondc et Anya les conduisit dans une hutte centrale. Hermione se plaça derrière Lexa, à sa droite, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

\- On m'a rapporté des éléments de situation, mais j'ai besoin d'entendre ton rapport. Comment sont-ils arrivés, combien sont-ils, leur organisation, leur armement, les contacts que vous avez, n'oublie aucun détail.

Anya commença son exposé d'une voix posée. Les hommes venus du ciel étaient environ 90, hommes et femmes, tous jeunes. Pas de grands guerriers, mais dotés d'une technologie jamais vue. La chef des Trikru avoua avoir réagi à leur invasion en blessant un male pour s'en servir d'appât. Depuis, escalade de violence des deux côtés.

\- La guerre est imminente, conclut la blonde. Mon armée est prête à frapper.

\- Et selon toi, elle est inévitable ? questionna le Heda sous l'œil intéressé d'Hermione.

\- Le sang appelle le sang, répliqua durement Anya. Ils ont envoyé des missiles qui ont rasé un de nos villages.

Lexa dévisagea gravement son ancien mentor tout en réfléchissant à une alternative.

\- As-tu cherché à prendre contact avec l'un des deux leaders ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit avec franchise la blonde.

\- Tu as été la première à verser le sang, en te servant d'un des leurs comme appât. Leur réaction a été disproportionnée, analysa la commandante. Je veux que tu tentes une médiation avec le chef de ce peuple. Si elle échoue, tu pourras partir en guerre et tu auras le soutien des douze clans.

"Tu ne crains pas que sa fierté l'empêche de perdre la face et que sa rancœur mène à un échec des négociations ? Peut-être devrais-je l'accompagner. A titre de médiateur du Heda entre les deux clans. Qu'en dis-tu ?"

"Elle sait que son intérêt est de m'obéir. Mais si tu veux perdre ton temps, libre à toi." répondit la jeune femme.

Hermione eut un rictus dans son coin.

"L'obéissance vient avec le respect, et le respect s'accorde avec la bienveillance. De toute façon, tu lui as explicitement dit qu'elle était autorisée à échouer dans les négociations. J'en conclus que tu veux cette guerre toi aussi."

Lexa se renfrogna.

\- Cependant, avant toute action de ta part, Anya, nous irons les observer à la tombée de la nuit. Je rendrais ma position définitive demain matin.

"T'aurais-je vexée ?"

Un regard noir accueilli le sourire en coin d'Hermione.

"Je pensais que tu voulais apprendre." projeta benoitement la Source dans l'esprit de son élève. "Estime-toi heureuse que je te respecte avec bienveillance, je n'ai pas fait part de mes réflexions à voix haute."

"Puisque cette situation semble t'amuser, tu passeras ta nuit à surveiller les hommes du ciel avec nous.", ordonna mentalement Lexa.

"Je sens la punition derrière la demande." se moqua la brunette. "Sache que c'est au général des armées d'Avalon que tu t'adresses, morveuse.", ajouta-t-elle en projetant un souvenir de sa vie passée lorsqu'elle était aux ordres de la Dame du Lac.

_Hermione leva les yeux en entendant un grondement au-dessus d'elle. Une gigantesque ombre passa dans le ciel, suivie d'un immense jet de flamme qui découpa l'obscurité. Elle retira sa lame du cadavre d'un soldat et, d'un geste du poignet, envoya plusieurs mètres en arrière les quatre fantassins qui la chargeaient._

_"GELLERT ! FAIS SONNER LA RETRAITE !" ordonna-t-elle mentalement tout en cherchant des yeux ses hommes. "Et dis à Albus de se magner le cul pour trouver une autre solution..."_

_La pluie diluvienne gênait sa visibilité. Elle n'y voyait pas à trois pieds et frissonna. L'eau pénétrait dans son armure, trempant ses vêtements. Le son du cor résonna dans la plaine et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres bleuies. _

_\- Enfin..._

_Des ombres lointaines filaient à l'abri, de l'autre côté de la frontière. Elle allait se mettre en route quand la voix de Tom s'éleva dans son esprit._

_"On a un problème. Le sombral de Ginny s'est échoué près de la tanière du monstre. On tente une approche aérienne pour la récupérer mais Albus table sur des pertes élevées."_

_Hermione souffla et observa les alentours. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres du pied des falaises. _

_"Ok, j'y vais. Dis aux forces aériennes d'assurer le repli des troupes terrestres, je m'occupe de leur colonel."_

_Elle courut vers un cheval abandonné qui broutait sur le champ de bataille. Elle sauta souplement sur la monture qu'elle poussa au galop et se fraya un chemin à coup de magie et d'épée jusqu'à destination. Elle descendit de son destrier et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un chemin menant en haut des falaises. N'en trouva pas, elle se délesta de quelques pièces d'armures, de son épée et, plus légère, elle commença son ascension. Le cuir de ses gants crissait sur les pierres trempées par la pluie. Elle poussait sur ses jambes, tirait sur ses bras, inspirait profondément à chaque mètre qu'elle grimpait._

_Elle s'arrêta sur une petite corniche pour reprendre son souffle et jeta un rapide regard au champ de bataille en contrebas. Les morts s'y comptaient par centaines et le plus gros des pertes se trouvait dans son camp. Sa mâchoire se contracta durement et son regard se remplit de fureur._

_"Le temps de réorganiser mes troupes et je viendrai te trancher la tête moi-même, Elvanie."_

_Elle prit de l'élan et sauta par-dessus le vide pour atteindre la corniche voisine. Elle reprit son ascension à bonne allure, se forçant à ignorer la fatigue qui s'abattait sur elle ou la douleur qui s'installait dans ses muscles._

_"Ne regarde surtout pas en bas..." s'encouragea-t-elle._

_Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva au sommet des falaises et se planqua derrière un buisson aux branches séchées le temps d'analyser la situation._

_"Tom, as-tu le monstre en visuel ?" demanda-t-elle en sortant un poignard d'une de ses bottes._

_"Il survole le champ de bataille et vomit du feu sur les pauvres erres qui bougent encore." répondit son aide de camp. "Je vais essayer de détourner son attention de toi."_

_"Merci."_

_Se dissimulant dans l'obscurité, le chef des armées de la Dame du Lac se faufila jusqu'à une entrée taillée dans la roche. Elle se colla contre la paroi et avança précautionneusement, sa main serrant fermement le manche nacré de son poignard. Son souffle rapide résonnait contre les parois de la caverne et elle tenta de se calmer._

_\- Ginny ? appela-t-elle doucement._

_\- Herm' ? répondit la voix de la rousse. Par ici !_

_Des étincelles rouges crépitèrent à quelques mètres d'elle et Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre son amie._

_\- J'ai réussi à me traîner ici, grimaça la colonel. Mais ça va être chaud pour se tirer, j'ai la jambe brisée._

_Hermione sortit un second couteau de sa ceinture et le donna à son amie._

_\- Tu plantes tout ce qui bouge, ordonna-t-elle avant de hisser la rousse en travers de ses épaules._

_Elle la cala le mieux qu'elle put et entreprit de prendre le chemin inverse. Cependant, arrivée à la sortie de la grotte, un monstre géant surgit devant elle, sa gueule grande ouverte, ses crocs aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir dégoulinaient de bave. Hermione recula vivement et leva une main, prête à attaquer. La créature ailée dévisagea la sorcière de ses yeux de serpent avant de pousser une sorte de rugissement qui fit tressaillir la chef des armées._

_Hermione tenait fermement Ginny contre elle. Le monstre la dévisageait avec fureur et gourmandise. L'odeur du sang avait dû aiguiser son appétit et le Jabberwocky se régalait par avance du repas qui se présentait devant lui. Deux humaines, sans trop de pièces de métal sur le corps._

_\- On va pas s'en sortir... murmura la rousse, résignée._

_\- Si, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, grogna la brune._

_\- Tu sais bien que c'est le cas._

_La guerrière lança avec force et précision sa dague qui alla se ficher dans l'un des yeux de la bête qui poussa un rugissement de douleur. La brune tourna les talons et, emmenant la rousse avec elle, elle se précipita sur l'autre versant de la montagne. Les deux sorcières s'arrêtèrent pour contempler le vide qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux._

_\- Et maintenant ? demanda Ginny en grimaçant de douleur._

_Hermione prit son amie dans ses bras et inspira profondément._

_\- On saute ! lâcha-t-elle avant de les précipiter dans le vide._

_Ginny hurla tandis que la chute se faisait de plus en plus rapide. La guerrière ferma les yeux et, tentant d'appliquer ce que Viviane lui avait appris quelques semaines plus tôt, visualisa le campement de son armée, se concentrant sur les moindres détails. Les tentes, l'odeur du feu, le bruit métallique des armes._

_Un craquement sonore retentit et les deux femmes réapparurent à quelques pas de Tom qui leur jeta un regard étonné, la carte des environs lui échappant des mains pour tomber sur le sol poussiéreux._

_\- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il, surpris._

_\- J'aimerais bien le savoir, souffla Ginny._

_\- Plus tard, elle a besoin d'un médicomage, répliqua sèchement la chef des armées en se relevant._

_Elle prit la direction de sa tente, songeuse. Ce sort était extraordinaire. Si elle pouvait l'enseigner à ses troupes, son armée serait imbattable et pourrait intervenir aux quatre coins du continent en un temps record._

_\- Et la Reine de Cœur ne pourrait rien y faire…_

Lexa découvrit une facette jusqu'alors inconnue de son aînée et ravala un sourire. Décidemment, elle avait énormément à apprendre de la Source.

" Emily m'appelle, il y a une urgence. J'essaie de repasser plus tard."

\- Mesdames, je vous laisse. Un imprévu m'appelle ailleurs, reprit Hermione à haute voix avant de quitter la hutte d'un pas rapide.

\- Un imprévu ? questionna Anya en envoyant son bras droit aux nouvelles d'un geste de la tête. L'appel du buisson peut-être ? ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

"Hermione, tu me mets en difficultés et je ne peux le tolérer. J'exige de savoir où tu vas." ordonna la commandante.

"Emily a eu une nouvelle vision apocalyptique. Alors retourne jouer à la guerre avec tes amis et laisse moi gérer. Je te recontacte plus tard." répliqua sèchement la Source.

\- Montre-moi ma hutte, fit Lexa pour couper court aux questions, et donne-moi des nouvelles du clan. Comment vont mes parents ? questionna-t-elle en se mettant en route.

* * *

Toujours là ? Alors n'hésitez pas pour la revue, à vot' bon cœur m'sieur dame !

Sygui et Link ;)


	7. Un problème d'atomes

Bonjour bonjour !

Le soleil vient (presque) de se lever et c'est l'heure du nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un problème d'atomes**

Le garde Thomas commençait à peine à se remettre de sa frayeur de la veille. Il prit une grande inspiration, la troisième en cinq minutes, et relança sa balle en mousse contre le plafond. La petite sphère rebondit sur les dalles anti-feu et il la rattrapa souplement.

Son regard se posa sur l'écran et, voyant une silhouette féminine planter devant la grande porte du Mont Weather, il plissa les yeux. Puis, reconnaissant la femme, il poussa un hurlement de pure terreur. Tandis que la monstrueuse créature croisait les bras sous sa poitrine, attendant visiblement qu'on lui ouvre, le surveillant décrocha son téléphone et composa nerveusement le numéro du président.

\- Président Wallace ? attaqua-t-il tout de go, sa voix aigue lui arrachant une grimace. ELLE est revenue. Oui, elle-même. Le monstre. Je la fais pa... patienter ? Oui, à tout de suite.

Le garde Thomas raccrocha et se racla la gorge avant d'activer le micro.

\- Bon... bonjour Docteur Granger. Nous n'avons capturé aucun sauvag... aucun de vos hommes depuis hier, bafouilla-t-il, sentant le sang pulser dans ses tempes.

\- Je sais, je ne viens pas pour vous tuer.

La réponse rassura grandement le garde qui s'autorisa un discret soupir de soulagement.

\- Euh... donc... C'est pour quoi ?

\- Je viens vous vendre un calendrier. Pour les bonnes œuvres du commandant Lexa, poursuivit sérieusement la brunette, son regard noisette ne quittant pas la caméra. Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà donné, je serai contrariée.

\- Euh... pardon ?

Le brune roula des yeux et soupira.

\- Vous avez bien quelqu'un qui fait office de chef ici ? Je veux lui parler. C'est important.

\- Oui... j'imagine, répliqua la garde, marchant sur des œufs. J'ai appelé le Président Wallace, il est en route. Il sera là d'ici quelques minutes. Mais... euh... sans vouloir m'immiscer dans ce qui ne me regarde pas, je peux savoir à quel sujet ?

\- Une nouvelle apocalypse nucléaire, d'une autre envergure que la première. Et le Mont Weather n'y résistera pas.

Le garde Thomas sentit son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine et se dit qu'il allait s'évanouir avant l'arrivée de son chef.

\- Vous plaisantez ? demanda le surveillant, son corps se couvrant de sueurs froides.

\- Vous avez dû remarquer hier que je n'étais pas femme à faire des blagues. Surtout que j'ai bien compris que votre société n'était pas sensible aux traits d'esprits sur les atomes et autres radiations.

\- Donc, si vous ne venez pas nous tuer pour vous abriter dans le Mont Weather qui ne résistera pas à cette nouvelle apocalypse, vous venez demander notre aide ? s'enquit Thomas.

\- En fait, je viens vous proposer mon aide, répondit la brunette. Mais pour cela, je dois parler à votre chef.

La porte de la salle de contrôle et le Président Dante Wallace pénétra d'un pas rapide. Il s'avança jusqu'au micro et posa la main dessus.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? murmura Dante pour le garde Thomas.

\- Une nouvelle apocalypse nucléaire se dessine, notre forteresse va être pulvérisée et elle nous propose son aide, résuma le surveillant.

Dante ôta sa main du micro et prit sa voix de parfait politicien.

\- Bonjour Docteur Granger. Le surveillant Thomas m'a informé de votre échange. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus au sujet de cette apocalypse ?

\- Les centrales nucléaires présentes sur tout le territoire n'ont pas été entretenues correctement depuis près de cent ans et les coeurs des réacteurs vont entrer en fusion. Pour faire simple, ça va exploser, expliqua la femme.

\- Pourquoi nous en avertir ? demanda le Président.

\- Je peux vous aider mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'une carte du monde de toutes les centrales connues avant le primefire. Pouvez-vous me trouver cela dans vos archives ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Et en échange, que puis-je obtenir de vous ?

\- La vie sauve.

La réponse claqua comme un coup de fouet et l'éclat métallique dans les yeux de la femme coupa l'envie au président de tenter toute négociation.

\- Vous aurez les documents, nous vous les apportons dans dix minutes. Cependant, une question. Qui êtes-vous ?

Un rictus narquois étira les lèvres du Docteur Granger.

\- D'accord, d'accord... Je comprends ce qui se passe... commença la brunette. Être face à la perfection, c'est si rare. Tu te sens tout drôle, tout bizarre... C'est adorable ! Les humains ne changent pas, ils aiment les stars. Ouvre les yeux, c'est parti... Tu peux te pincer, oui, c'est bien moi, Asalhir! Un vrai demi-dieu, ces cheveux, ce corps... Oui c'est moi le plus beau c'est moi le plus fort ! Comment vous le dire ? C'est pour vous les hommes que j'ai créé l'univers ! C'est naturel, c'est pour vous, vous les hommes. Je suis un demi-dieu très ordinaire !

Dante Wallace haussa les sourcils et regarda avec incompréhension le garde Thomas qui se grattait la nuque.

\- Je me moque, je suis taquine. Je viens de vous faire un passage d'un vieux dessin-animé. Bref, elle vient cette carte ? s'impatienta la brunette en tapotant sur le cadrant de sa montre. Faut-il que je vienne la chercher moi-même ?

\- Non, surtout pas ! s'exclama Wallace. Promis, dans dix minutes, un homme en combinaison viendra vous l'apporter ! Ne bougez surtout pas !

* * *

Hermione apparut sur ce qui semblait être un ancien parking envahi par la végétation. Le bitume défraîchi était déformé par des racines d'arbres et la mousse couvrait le reste d'un grillage qui avait connu des meilleurs jours.

\- Si la nature n'était pas là, je l'aurais inventée. Rien de mieux pour effacer les traces humaines inutiles, marmonna-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour constater à quel point l'homme avait bafoué son environnement.

Elle se mit en route vers un portail immense qui ne servait plus à rien, suspendu par un seul gond comme un pantin désarticulé. Elle le poussa devant elle dans un crissement sinistre du métal contre le sol défoncé.

\- J'adore l'ambiance, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle traversa une cour en direction de la centrale, tout en observant les alentours. Elle avait la sensation d'être dans un film apocalyptique de série Z.

\- La réalité a rattrapé la fiction, soupira-t-elle en pénétrant dans le bâtiment.

A l'instant même ou elle franchit le seuil, elle dressa une bulle de magie protectrice. La température était anormalement élevée dans l'entrée de la centrale.

\- Je sens que ça va me péter à la gueule... maugréa-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans le bâtiment vide.

Elle avisa le reste d'un plan d'évacuation accroché sur un mur et tenta de repérer la salle de contrôle. Ne voyant aucune indication susceptible de l'aider, elle s'engagea dans le couloir, cherchant des pictogrammes pouvant l'orienter. Elle poussa la porte menant à la cage d'escalier et elle descendit prudemment les marches, s'attendant à être attaquée par des rats mutants ou des araignées radioactives. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans les tréfonds de la centrale, plus la chaleur devenait étouffante, l'air irrespirable et la lumière, rare.

\- Je crois qu'en vieillissant je deviens claustrophobe, fit-elle à voix haute pour se sentir moins seule.

Mais l'écho sinistre qui lui revint lui donna la chair de poule. Arrivée au dernier sous-sol, elle voulut pousser la porte mais retira aussitôt sa main. Le métal était brulant et la Source regarda les cloques qui se formaient sur sa paume. Elle renforça sa protection magique et balança un rai de magie qui sortit la porte de ses gonds.

La bouffée de chaleur qui l'atteignit avant que la porte ne se couche au sol lui coupa la respiration un instant. Reprenant le contrôle de son corps, elle s'avança avec précaution dans la nouvelle salle. Une lueur inquiète teinta son regard lorsqu'elle aperçut l'eau lourde sensée refroidir les barres d'uranium en train de bouillonner. Elle chercha autour d'elle une console d'activation de refroidissement, un levier quelconque, voire un gros bouton rouge avec gravé le mot urgence, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'aider.

\- Je suis médecin, moi. Pas ingénieur... souffla-t-elle.

Elle retira sa veste et son pull, la chaleur devenant vraiment intenable.

\- Voyons si la magie surpasse la technologie.

Elle leva les mains, prête à jeter un sort, quand son regard se posa sur sa peau. Cette dernière était devenue sèche, parsemée de crevasse. Les yeux noisette se portèrent sur les avant-bras dont l'épiderme subissait le même sort.

\- Merde, j'me fait irradier !

Elle renforça sa barrière magique et lança aussitôt un sort violent sur le coeur du réacteur. Ce dernier se couvrait au fur et à mesure d'une épaisse couche de glace qu'Hermione faisait grossir de plus en plus, jusqu'à atteindre trois mètres d'épaisseur.

\- Lyfa, tu me manques, grimaça-t-elle en forçant encore la dose, tout en sentant que le transfert d'énergie entamait dramatiquement sa propre protection.

Elle agrandit et consolida autant qu'elle put le cocon de glace avant de transplaner hors de la centrale, sentant les radiations qui attaquaient les cellules de son corps.

Elle réapparut sur les rives de la rivière Potomac et se laissa tomber dans le fleuve pour refroidir sa peau en feu. La Source resta immergée quelques secondes pour ensuite gagner la surface de l'eau et inspirer profondément. Enfin, fatiguée d'avoir déployé autant d'énergie et de magie, elle regagna la terre ferme, s'allongea sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser la nausée qui la prenait à la gorge.

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester inconsciente dans un environnement aussi hostile, elle puisa dans ses réserves et se concentra sur la source de pouvoir d'Emily. Après l'avoir localisée, la brunette disparut dans un craquement sonore, espérant que la dragonne saurait quoi faire d'une déesse irradiée et sur le point de s'évanouir.

* * *

Lexa ramena sur ses épaules la fourrure qui rendait la position immobile dans le froid à peu près tenable. Déjà quatre heures de veille à la noirceur depuis l'orée du camp des Skaikrus et la lune avait à peine entamé sa course dans le ciel. Anya à ses côtés, elles épiaient les mouvements dans le camp et devinaient l'organisation de ces étrangers à la lueur de leurs torches.

\- Ce sont des gosses paumés... murmura-t-elle à son ancienne mentor. Ton armée n'en fera qu'une bouchée. Et à vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire. Je te donne deux jours pour les rencontrer et tenter une médiation.

Ayna restait concentrée sur son observation du camp. Après quelques instants, elle rompit le silence.

\- Quel est son objectif pour cette négociation, Heda ? En faire un treizième clan ? Les inviter dans le notre ? Les exclure et les tenir en marge de ton peuple ?

\- Peu importe. Evite la guerre, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je ne veux pas que tes troupes soient mobilisées sur ce front alors que l'armée des glaces menace Polis et les autres clans.

La guerrière acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Il en sera fait selon ta volonté, Heda.

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée discrète d'un soldat qui se pencha sur Lexa.

\- Désolée de vous déranger, Heda, mais la Guérisseuse veut vous parler. C'est au sujet d'Asalhir, elle serait souffrante.

La commandante se crispa imperceptiblement avant de se rendre compte que le froid qu'elle ressentait ne venait pas de l'extérieur mais de l'intérieur de son être. Aussi silencieusement que possible, elle quitta son poste de surveillance, intimant à Anya de poursuivre son observation, et se dirigea vers le village de Tondc. Aussitôt Emily dans son champ de vision, Lexa allongea le pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lança-t-elle à la guérisseuse. J'espère que c'est important.

La dragonne lui fit signe de la suivre et l'emmena dans une hutte. Lexa découvrit son alter ego allongée sur un lit, inconsciente. Sa peau était grise et couverte de sueur. Des cernes noirs creusaient son visage et ses traits semblaient figés dans une expression douloureuse. L'image que renvoyait la Source était loin de ce que Lexa connaissait de son aînée, qui dégageait habituellement assurance et force tranquille. Le coeur de la jeune commandante se serra douloureusement, bien qu'elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Qu'était-il arrivé à la Source et qu'avait-elle fait depuis qu'elle s'était éclipsée ?

\- Fais quelque chose pour elle, ordonna la brune. Elle souffre.

\- J'ai déjà jeté quelques sorts, avoua la Guérisseuse, sa voix trahissant l'impuissance. Heda, nous sommes à quelques mois d'une nouvelle apocalypse nucléaire. Les centrales de l'ancien monde vont exploser les une après les autres, et la presque totalité de la surface de la planète va être rasée. Asalhir a réussi à éteindre une centrale, mais il en reste des milliers. Et voyez dans quel état l'ont mis les radiations.

L'information faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de la brune et les commandants précédents l'alimentaient en histoires de l'apocalypse initiale. Si Emily disait vrai, le problème d'Anya serait rapidement résolu, comme le sien avec la reine des glaces. Et la solution ne lui apparaissait pas. Si Hermione, la source de la puissance par excellence, n'avait pas réussi dans son projet de détruire une seule source nucléaire sans dommage, comment elle et son peuple le pourraient-ils ?

Emily regardait la jeune femme débattre en son for intérieur. Et elle voyait clairement la confusion se battre avec sa raison.

\- Heda, vous devez l'aider.

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Vous avez sa puissance et son savoir et vous pouvez...

\- Je ne peux rien, je ne sais rien, rétorqua froidement la brune. A me donner des leçons de politique, elle en a oublié l'essentiel, me donner le mode d'emploi de toute cette énergie.

\- Idiote...

Le murmure rauque fit se retourner les deux femmes vers le lit de fortune. Hermione semblait avoir repris conscience, mais la respiration sifflante de cette dernière inquiétait la commandante.

\- Toujours le mot pour rire, Asalhir, répondit cette dernière tandis qu'Emily vint s'agenouiller à côté du lit de fortune.

\- Pour une fois que tu m'appelles par mon titre... je dois avoir une sale tête...

\- Guide-moi, ordonna Lexa en s'approchant à son tour du lit pour prendre délicatement la main brûlée de la Source. Aide-moi à te sauver. Sinon tu ne passeras pas la prochaine heure.

La commandante sentit un léger picotement au bout des doigts avant qu'une sorte de souvenir s'empare d'elle. L'expérience de son aînée imprégna son esprit et la cadette sut exactement quoi faire. Aussi la jeune femme se concentra et laissa pour la première fois parler sa magie de manière consciente. Son pouvoir se répandit dans le corps d'Hermione, détruisant toutes les radiations qui empoisonnaient les cellules.

\- Elle a reprit des couleurs, l'encouragea Emily. Continuez, Heda. Essayez de vous occuper de sa brûlure à la main.

Le pouvoir réparateur reconstitua l'épiderme calciné, la commandante s'appliquant dans l'utilisation de ses nouvelles capacités. Elle voulait démontrer qu'elle était une excellente élève, qu'elle était digne d'être l'autre moitié de cette entité qu'elle avait encore des difficultés à concevoir, à cerner.

"Nous sommes tout par notre essence, mais rien par notre matière." répondit la voix d'Hermione dans son esprit. "Notre puissance est sans fin mais notre condition de mortel nous rappelle d'être humble. C'est un équilibre difficile à trouver et il m'arrive encore de m'égarer."

"Comme par exemple vouloir éteindre un feu nucléaire qui couve ?" proposa Lexa en interrompant son sort, satisfaite de l'état de son aînée.

"Exactement. Mais c'est mon côté "je me sacrifie pour tout le monde"..."s'excusa Asalhir.

\- C'est moi qui vais devoir veiller sur toi ? se moqua gentiment la Heda.

"Je m'en voudrais de faire perdre son temps au commandant." répondit la Source.

\- En attendant, repose-toi. On reparlera de tout ça demain. Et à cette occasion, je te ferai passer l'envie de refaire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux sans m'en parler.

\- Hmmm... Et y'a quelqu'un pour me tenir me tenir au chaud cette nuit ? murmura la Source, les yeux toujours clos. Il fait froid dans ce plumard et tu as retiré les radiations qui me réchauffaient.

Un instant déstabilisée par la demande et pas vraiment sure de comprendre, Lexa fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux des fourrures en plus ? proposa-t-elle de sa voix posée. Je peux demander à ce qu'on t'en apporte, continua-t-elle en faisant signe à Emily qui trottina vers la sortie.

\- Lexa, je gèle. Sérieusement, répondit la Source en claquant des dents. Y'a bien un de tes hommes ou femmes qui pourrait venir s'allonger contre moi. Promis, je ne porterai pas atteinte à son intégrité, mais la chaleur corporelle est le seul moyen dans ton monde de m'aider.

\- Très bien, finit par acquiescer la commandante. Après ce que tu as fait pour nous, on te doit bien cela, répondit l'Heda.

Elle avait une observation à poursuivre avec Anya mais, pour une raison profonde qu'elle ignorait et qu'elle ne chercha pas à découvrir, elle se refusait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle s'allonge dans le même lit que son aînée. Et puis, Lexa était séduite par l'idée de se reposer elle aussi dans la chaleur de quelqu'un. Le temps de se défaire de ses vêtements et la brune souleva la couverture pour s'allonger contre la Source.

\- Merci de te dévouer, murmura la sorcière.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, après ce que tu as fait pour nous, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Hmm... ça, c'est la réponse de l'Heda. Et qu'en pense Lexa ? murmura Hermione.

\- Lexa va essayer de ne pas avoir les mains baladeuses, répondit la jeune femme, l'amusement se faisant entendre dans sa voix, tout en étendant son bras pour accueillir son aînée contre elle.

\- Bonne idée, chuchota la trentenaire en calant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de sa cadette. Ce serait regrettable de me chauffer alors que je suis trop fatiguée pour être à la hauteur. Je serai vraiment contrariée que tu penses que je n'assure pas...

La répartie tranquille de la Source amena un fin sourire sur les lèvres de la commandante.

\- Je ne cherche pas de relation, je suis l'Heda.

Hermione entendit une tension dans la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Dis m'en plus.

\- Costia, commença la brune après un moment de silence, elle s'appelait Costia. J'ai trouvé sa tête tranchée sur mon lit une heure avant mon premier combat, un cadeau de la reine Nia. Mais j'ai remporté le conclave. Et je me suis jurée qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais personne à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas qu'une telle horreur se reproduise.

\- Tu ne peux pas mettre les gens que tu aimes sous cloche. A vouloir protéger les personnes qui nous sont chères, on fait des erreurs, et on se coupe de toute humanité, avec le risque de devenir un tyran sans âme. Lexa, ne suis pas cette voie. Continue de vivre. Car l'éternité est très longue... surtout quand on est seule, conclut la Source dans un murmure.

\- Je connais déjà la solitude de l'Heda et j'en ai payé le prix. Il n'y a donc aucune surprise dans ce que tu me dis. C'est mon choix, me consacrer à mon peuple, je le ferai toujours passer en premier, quoique ça puisse me couter.

Hermione poussa un soupir douloureux.

\- Cet endroit fait ressortir le pire de l'humanité. Ce monde ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'ai connu. Je tuerai pour écouter de la musique, ou avoir un instrument entre les mains. Je voudrais voir des tableaux, aller au musée, à l'opéra. Danser ! Je rêve d'un tango, d'une valse. Caresser un chat qui ronronne devant un bon feu de cheminée. Mais ici... Il n'y a que violence et cela me tue à petit feu. Et je crains qu'il en soit de même pour l'humanité.

\- Si la situation n'était pas désespérée, Emily ne t'aurait pas ressuscitée. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens, mais je compatis sincèrement, répondit la commandante qui sentait toujours le corps frissonnant de la Source contre le sien.

Hermione ouvrit les paupières et plongea son regard noisette fiévreux dans les yeux gris qui la sondaient.

\- Finalement, je me suis trompée. Cet univers n'est peut-être pas à jeter, murmura Asalhir avant de refermer les yeux. Surtout ne change pas.

La brune fut surprise par le compliment détourné de son mentor et se demanda si elle était sincère ou si les effets de la centrale la faisaient délirer.

\- Tu as le cerveau encore irradié ? s'enquit la commandante.

\- Si tu laisses Lexa sortir de la carapace de commandante que tu t'es forgée, tu seras une grande Heda.

Lexa se laissa aller sur la couche de paille en soupirant.

\- Je suis la meilleure guerrière au sang noir de ma génération, mais de là à dire que je serai le bon guide pour mon peuple… j'en suis aux balbutiements de mon commandement et déjà les ennuis s'accumulent. Tu m'as dit avoir été une dirigeante dans ton temps, que ferais-tu si tu étais à la place ?

\- Les règles qui régissent ton monde sont très différentes de celles des univers que j'ai connus. Cependant, je peux te montrer quelque chose.

Un souvenir s'imposa dans l'esprit de Lexa et la jeune femme ferma les yeux, attentive à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_Hermione était debout face au Magenmagot au grand complet. Les hommes et les femmes qui composaient l'assemblée ne la quittaient pas du regard, aussi elle faisait attention à sa gestuelle, à son phrasé. Elle voulait que le projet de Minerva soit voté et elle y consacrait toute son énergie._

_\- Quel avenir voulons-nous offrir à la jeune génération, celle qui dirigera notre communauté dans les prochaines années ? Quelle aide voulons-nous apporter aux parents de ces enfants ? Et surtout, quel message voulons-nous donner au monde moldu ? Celui du repli ? De l'ignorance ? Du mépris ?_

_Elle fit une courte pause et regarda une par une les personnes du premier rang._

_\- Deux ans que moldus et sorciers se sont rencontrés, dans de tragiques circonstances. Mais l'entraide fut là et ensemble, nous avons reconstruit notre société sur les ruines du rejet pour certains, de l'incompréhension pour les autres. Ce fut un premier pas, effectué de part et d'autre. Mais il faut aller plus loin. Les évènements de ses dernières semaines ne peuvent être ignorés et nous encouragent à avancer dans la découverte de nos deux mondes. La haine est fondée sur l'ignorance, sur la peur de ce qu'on ne connait pas. Aussi, le projet de Minerva McGonagall ici présente sera la première pierre, les fondations de cette société naissante. Une société dans laquelle moldus et sorciers cohabiteront dans la paix et l'entraide._

_La neuvième sage jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite et observa rapidement Minerva, assise confortablement dans un fauteuil. L'ancienne directrice de Poudlard avait les mains jointes sur ses jambes croisées et écoutait avec attention le discours de son ancienne préfète._

_\- En tant que Ministre de la Magie, j'approuve totalement le projet qui vous est soumis aujourd'hui, et je suis convaincue que vous verrez tout comme moi l'intérêt de le mettre en œuvre pour la rentrée prochaine. Je vous remercie._

_La plupart des membres du Magenmagot applaudirent bruyamment et la Ministre s'approcha de leurs rangs pour serrer les mains qui se tendaient. Le Président finit par réclamer le silence et Hermione s'installa à côté de Minerva pour assister au vote. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses alors qu'une multitude de mains se levaient pour approuver le projet, qui fut adopté à quatre-vingt pour cent des voix._

Lexa ouvrit les yeux et regarda la Source toujours blottie dans sa chaleur avec admiration.

\- Tu parles super bien. Même moi j'aurai voté ton truc, sans savoir de quoi ça parle.

\- Ca s'appelle la rhétorique. Bien maîtrisée, cela peut éviter quelques batailles, bailla Hermione.

\- La plupart des clans pourraient être sensibles à des réformes bien amenées. Mais certaines tribus sont hostiles et la voie du sang n'est pas toujours évitable.

\- Il te faut calmer les tensions et gérer les susceptibilités. Car la voie du sang mène à ce genre de choses.

La seconde suivante, un nouveau souvenir prit possession de la conscience de Lexa.

_Hermione apparut devant le 10, Downing Street et fut impressionnée par le nombre des officiers de police déployés. Elle s'avança de son pas vif et passa sous le cordon jaune déroulé devant la demeure officielle du Premier Ministre. Ce dernier l'attendait en contemplant la façade endommagée._

_\- Bonjour, Hermione._

_\- Monsieur le Premier Ministre, salua l'enchanteresse._

_\- Etant donné que vous m'avez sauvé la vie hier, c'est Edward, pour vous._

_La neuvième sage eut un léger sourire et observa rapidement le mur effondré._

_\- Vos experts ont fini de tout analyser ? demanda-t-elle posément._

_\- Oui… Il va falloir reconstruire et…_

_Hermione agita rapidement la main et les briques au sol s'élevèrent pour se poser les unes sur les autres. De la poussière volait entre les différentes couches de pierre pour former une espèce de ciment et, quelques secondes plus tard, le mur fut comme neuf._

_\- Pour le petit coup de peinture, je ne peux rien faire pour vous… dit-elle, amusée._

_Edward Sflitt regarda la Ministre de la Magie, éberlué._

_\- Tous les sorciers sont capables de faire ça ? demanda-t-il, admiratif._

_\- Non, je suis une des rares, répondit la neuvième sage._

_\- Un jour, il faudra que vous me parliez de vous._

_\- Autour d'un bon café et de quelques muffins, ça me paraît faisable._

_\- Demain dix heures ? proposa le Premier Ministre._

_\- Vous êtes toujours aussi impatient ? se mit à rire Hermione. Appelez ma secrétaire, je suis incapable de vous dire ce que je vais faire cet après midi… Bref, vous vouliez me voir pour quoi ?_

_\- Entrons, voulez-vous…_

_Sflitt ouvrit la porte et laissa Hermione pénétrer la première dans l'immeuble. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et les deux ministres gagnèrent un petit salon._

_\- L'attentat a été revendiqué, finit par lâcher le moldu en servant deux tasses de café. Toujours noir avec un sucre, le matin ?_

_\- Tout à fait. Un message a été laissé ?_

_\- On a reçu une lettre ce matin à Buckingham Palace, adressée au Roi. Les auteurs lui demandent « d'arrêter tout contact avec votre monde et de dissoudre ce gouvernement corrompu » sous peine de représailles sanglantes._

_\- Y avait-il une personne précisément visée, ou c'est l'intégralité du gouvernement ? demanda l'enchanteresse, perplexe._

_\- Aucun nom, donc sécurité maximale pour tous, répondit sombrement le Premier Ministre. Il serait bien que vous ayez une escorte de… d'Aurors, c'est ça ?_

_\- Rassurez-vous, on me l'a déjà proposée. Mais je suis assez grande pour assurer ma sécurité._

_Sflitt haussa les épaules et finit d'une traite son café. Il regarda sa montre et étouffa un juron._

_\- Je vais être en retard au palais. Je vous dépose ?_

_\- C'est gentil, mais j'ai mon propre moyen de locomotion, répondit Hermione avec un sourire._

_Elle vida sa tasse et la posa sur le buffet._

_\- Allons-y, du travail nous attend ! soupira-t-elle._

_Les deux ministres sortirent de l'immeuble et l'enchanteresse regarda, amusée, les policiers qui observaient d'un air appréciateur un groupe de jeunes femmes sortant d'un pub. Une jolie rousse attira son attention et elle eut un sourire attendri. La femme lui rappelait Ginny avec vingt ans de moins._

_« Merlin, que le temps passe vite ! »_

_Un moteur rugit et elle s'arracha de la contemplation du groupe féminin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que deux individus sur une moto s'arrêtèrent devant eux._

_\- Hey ! s'exclama un policier. L'accès est interdit ! Descendez du véhicule !_

_Les deux personnes casquées brandirent des pistolets et vidèrent leurs chargeurs sur les deux ministres. Les jeunes filles hurlèrent dans la rue, tandis que le désordre s'emparait des policiers en faction et que d'autres coups de feu retentissaient dans le nuage des gaz d'échappement de la moto qui repartait en trombe. Hermione sentit une terrible douleur déchirer son thorax, une autre vriller son épaule avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le bitume dans un liquide chaud et poisseux. A ses côtés, Edward Sflitt gisait dans une marre de sang, un trou au milieu du front._

_La vision de l'enchanteresse fut troublée et elle sombra dans le froid et les ténèbres alors que des sirènes se faisaient entendre au loin._

Lexa inspira profondément, prenant conscience qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. L'attaque avait été rapide et elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Tout comme la Hermione du souvenir, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

\- Mais tu es la Source et tu as survécu.

\- Je n'étais pas la Source à l'époque, et survivre n'est pas une fin en soi. Apprendre oui. J'ai appris tous les jours et comme les Heda du passé te permettent de naviguer dans ton monde aujourd'hui, je vais te donner la Connaissance de tout ce que ta nouvelle condition d'Origine de toutes magies va te permettre d'accomplir. Mais cela ne t'empêchera pas de souffrir d'erreurs que tu feras. Et c'est ce qui fera de toi une meilleure Source, compréhensive de ce que vivent tes contemporains.

\- Payer de ma personne parce que je suis Heda, j'en ai conscience et je l'ai accepté. C'est exposer la vie d'un proche que je ne veux plus faire. C'est une souffrance que je ne veux pas revivre.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Et surtout, surtout, ne fais pas le choix à la place de l'autre. J'ai eu quatre filles, confia Hermione. Et trois épouses. Toutes ont été en danger. Mais jamais je ne regretterai mes familles.

\- Décris-les moi.

\- Il y a eu Minerva... Tu l'aurais adorée. Une farouche combattante au caractère bien trempé. Tu as vu Regina, la méchante reine, la femme dans toute sa sensualité. Ensuite, Maura, celle qui me correspondait peut être le plus. Elle était aussi... Etrange, intelligente et pas à sa place que moi. Mais celle qui fut l'Amour de ma vie, la moitie de mon âme, celle qui fut mon oxygène, ma raison, c'est Aliénor. L'autre moitié de l'origine de toutes magies. La Souveraine dans toute sa splendeur. Toujours à faire passer son peuple avant elle. Tu lui ressembles sur certains points.

\- Lesquels ? s'intéressa encore plus Lexa.

\- Elle savait mettre de côté ses sentiments pour l'intérêt de son pays, j'en ai fait les frais. Elle était d'une intelligence rare, d'une grande classe... A cote d'elle, j'avais l'impression d'être un sac poubelle. Et c'était une grande guerrière…

Lexa sentit que la brunette ne disait pas tout ce qui traversait son esprit à propos de cette souveraine mais retint ses questions.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as préféré mourir ?

\- J'en avais assez de toutes ces guerres. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour mettre les humains de tous les univers en sécurité et j'ai passé la main. Malheureusement, j'ai été terrassée par une crise cardiaque un peu trop tôt à mon gout. Et je suis triste d'avoir abandonnée Maura, elle ne méritait pas d'être veuve à 75 ans.

Lexa laissa le silence s'installer, resserrant son emprise autour de son aînée.

\- Que te faudrait-il pour être heureuse ? finit-elle par demander.

La réponse ne vint pas et la commandante tourna son regard pour se rendre compte que la brunette s'était finalement endormie.

\- Quand nous rentrerons à Polis, je chercherai ces choses qui te manquent tant et je te les montrerai. Peut-être regretteras-tu un peu moins d'être à nos côtés.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Encore une victoire de super canard ! ^^

Bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	8. L'aide de Dante

Bonjour tout le monde !

Il fait beau, il fait chaud, le week-end est radieux mais je n'oublie pas de poster le nouveau chapitre !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'aide de Dante**

_Lexa se trouvait dans le salon d'une maison, assise sur un canapé. Comment le savait-elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. A quelques pas d'elle, Hermione dinait en compagnie d'une femme. Non, de la Femme. Cette dernière avait une chevelure rousse qu'elle devinait soyeuse. Le visage de l'inconnue était le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu. Des traits harmonieux, un teint divin, et des yeux d'une couleur sublime. Son port était altier, royal, et chacun de ses gestes était tout en grâce, dans un contrôle constant. Lexa se demanda un instant qui était cette femme avant que la réponse lui vint comme une évidence._

_\- Ca te plait, ma chérie ? demanda Hermione en désignant du menton le contenu de son assiette._

_Aliénor eut un sourire éblouissant mais Lexa devina à l'éclat dans les yeux verts qu'une moquerie allait sortir._

_\- Dire qu'il a fallu cent ans de relation pour que tu apprennes à cuisiner quelque chose de délicieux. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais désespérer... répondit la rousse d'une voix douce._

_Hermione éclata de rire._

_\- Mais tu as bien d'autres qualités, mon amour. Tu sais que ce n'est pas pour ta cuisine que je t'aime, ajouta la femme._

_La brunette tendit sa main et noua ses doigts à ceux de son alter-ego. Lexa n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire éclairer le visage de son aînée. Le regard noisette contemplait sa vis-à-vis comme si c'était la plus belle chose du monde, parfait miroir des expressions qui passaient dans les yeux verts de la rousse. Le lien qui unissait ces deux femmes était unique, fort, indestructible et Lexa ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Elle donnerait tout pour que quelqu'un la regarde avec une telle adoration. Mais Costia n'était plus là._

_Hermione se leva et entraîna à sa suite Aliénor qui eut juste le temps d'attraper sa serviette qui glissait pour la poser sur la table._

_\- J'ai envie de danser, avoua la brunette dans un sourire timide._

_La rousse claqua des doigts et une musique douce retentit dans la pièce. Hermione posa sa main gauche sur la hanche de la rousse qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Source. Les doigts se nouèrent et les deux femmes virevoltèrent en rythme, avec aisance et grâce. C'était magnifique à voir et Lexa comprit la frustration que pouvait éprouver la trentenaire à ne pas retrouver ce genre de chose dans leur monde. Quand la musique s'arrêta, Aliénor prit délicatement le menton d'Hermione et l'attira dans un baiser sensuel. _

_\- Et si nous passions au dessert ? proposa la rousse d'une voix légèrement rauque, son regard plongé dans celui de la brunette._

Lexa se réveilla avec l'estomac noué. Ce qu'elle venait de voir l'avait retournée. Tant de complicité et d'accomplissement, tant d'amour… mais rien qui avait vaincu la mort malgré la puissance immortelle. La commandante soupira doucement. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle commanderait seule après la disparition de Costia, et visiblement la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés ne changeait en rien cette certitude. Lexa avait définitivement fait le bon choix en décidant de ne plus jamais se lier.

Le lit était vide à ses côtés et les draps étaient encore tièdes, signe qu'Asalhir s'était levée depuis peu. La commandante quitta la couche à son tour et, tout en passant ses vêtements de la veille, se demanda quelle attitude adopter avec son aînée.

"Je suis la Heda, une déesse comme elle, mais elle seule a la maitrise de notre puissance. Je dépends d'elle et ça, c'est dangereux en plus d'être un signe de faiblesse qui ne doit pas être révélé..." pensa-t-elle en accrochant un poignard à sa ceinture.

Cet état de fait la tracassait toujours alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la hutte. Le point du jour éclairait à peine le camp des Triku, mais Lexa devinait à la petite agitation qui régnait dans le village qu'Anya était déjà au travail avec ses lieutenants.

Cependant, elle s'arrêta net après quelques pas, son regard gris se posant sur la place du village, au centre de laquelle Hermione se battait contre cinq hommes sous le regard appréciateur d'Anya. La brunette évitait souplement les attaques de ses assaillants et paraissait danser entre les guerriers qui cherchaient la moindre faille dans la garde de la Source. Cette dernière distribuait peu de coups mais chacun d'entre eux portait. Les muscles roulaient sous la peau d'Asalhir et la commandante trouvait ce spectacle merveilleux. Mais un regard en direction Anya lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, ordonna fraichement Lexa en s'approchant de son ancien mentor.

\- Mes hommes l'ont défiée, répondit la chef des Trikrus. Ils voulaient savoir ce que ta conseillère a dans le ventre.

\- Eux ou toi ? Insista sèchement la commandante. Je n'apprécie pas, Anya.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas parié, mais elle se débrouille très bien. Elle en a déjà mis trois au tapis. Ta guérisseuse s'occupe d'eux et... Ah, et de quatre !

Effectivement, Lexa vit que son ainée avait projeté son pied sur la tempe d'un des guerriers qui s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

\- Pourquoi ? gronda la commandante. Tu sais qu'elle a été blessée hier. Tu n'aurais pas dû autoriser ce combat. A une contre huit, de surcroit. C'est tout sauf honorable pour notre clan.

Anya ne lâchait pas la brunette des yeux, observant sa technique avec intérêt. Le regard sombre de la chef brillait d'une lueur de luxure qui déplut fortement à Lexa.

\- Dans le monde actuel, commenta Anya, ou bien tu es un guerrier ou bien tu es mort. Je m'assure que ceux qui conseillent mon Heda sont à la hauteur. Et puis, mes hommes avaient besoin d'entrainement, conclut-elle en voyant le dernier des combattants faire un vol plané jusqu'aux pieds d'Emily qui sortait à l'instant de la hutte qui servait d'hospice pour les blessés.

La dragonne observa les quatre guerriers inconscients et pesta pour la charge de travail supplémentaire. Hermione regarda autour d'elle sans baisser sa garde et, ne remarquant plus d'assaillants debout, relâcha la tension dans son corps.

\- Je peux aller me laver maintenant ? souffla Asalhir en essuyant son front à l'aide de sa manche.

\- Je vais vous emmener au lac, répondit Anya avec un fin rictus pour la brunette. Heda, je te vois tout à l'heure.

Lexa regarda les deux femmes s'éloigner, estomaquée de l'aplomb de la blonde. Avant même qu'elle ne fasse un geste pour les rejoindre, le second d'Anya se présentait à ses côtés pour l'entretenir de la stratégie à adopter pour négocier avec les Skaikrus.

\- Heda, Lincoln est arrivé il y a une heure avec un message des hommes du ciel. Leurs leaders veulent rencontrer Anya ce jour. Nous pensions à une escorte armée de trois personnes et des archers postés prêts à intervenir.

Lexa lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Je ne me mêlerai pas des négociations, dit-elle. Voyez cela avec votre chef. Je vous l'envoie de ce pas.

Heureuse d'avoir une excellente raison pour mettre fin au tête-à-tête des deux femmes, Lexa allongea le pas pour les rejoindre avant qu'elles n'atteignent le lac. Elle ne pouvait tolérer que la Source trouve d'autres intérêts que l'aider à développer sa puissance. Malheureusement, le sort en avait décidé autrement et ce fut Emily qui vint l'interrompre dans sa progression.

\- Heda, j'aurais besoin que vous ...

\- Plus tard.

La commandante contourna la vieille femme et se pressa de rejoindre le lac. Sur la rive, elle vit deux amas de vêtements et sentit ses poings se serrer. Levant les yeux, elle remarqua les deux femmes dans l'eau, l'une intéressée tandis que l'autre semblait ignorer être le centre d'attention.

\- Anya, Lincoln et ton second t'attendent pour débattre de la stratégie à employer avec les Skaikrus. Maintenant.

La blonde s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais se ravisa. Elle sortit de l'eau et offrit un clin d'oeil à la Source avant de s'approcher de son Heda.

\- Tu as des vues sur elle ? s'enquit Anya dans un murmure tout en ramassant ses vêtements.

\- C'est ma conseillère et je ne tolèrerai pas que...

\- Alors il n'y a pas de problème, l'interrompit Anya avec un sourire. Tant qu'elle n'est pas appareillée ou marquée, la voie est libre...

La chef des Trikru s'éloigna et Lexa se déshabilla à la hâte pour aller rejoindre Hermione qui nageait tranquillement dans l'eau.

\- Merci pour cette nuit, lança Asalhir alors que sa cadette mettait les pieds dans l'onde.

\- Rien de bien compliqué, répondit Lexa, le regard sombre.

\- De mauvaise humeur ? fit la brunette, surprise.

\- Non.

Hermione haussa les épaules sans rien demander de plus. Lexa, quant à elle, réfléchissait. Elle ne voulait voir personne tourner autour de son aînée. Si quelqu'un parvenait à s'attirer ses grâces et devenait une source d'influence, elle ne ferait pas le poids, juvénile dans sa maitrise de la magie. Mais selon les règles de leur peuple, tant qu'une personne n'appartenait pas à une autre, n'importe qui pouvait tenter sa chance. Et le fait qu'elle soit l'Heda ne la dispensait pas de cette loi.

\- Hermione...

\- Lexa...

Les deux femmes avaient parlé en même temps et se turent de concert.

\- Quoi ? demanda Lexa.

\- Merci vraiment pour cette nuit. Pour la chaleur et parce que ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

\- Tu m'as offert ta confiance, j'en prends soin, répondit la commandante.

\- En tant que deux moitiés d'une entité surpuissante, il vaut mieux que nous nous entendions bien, fit Asalhir. Car j'ai déjà donné avec Viviane dans le côté guerre fratricide, je ne veux pas recommencer.

\- Je suis bien contente de te l'entendre dire, enchaina la Heda trop heureuse de s'accorder sur ce sujet avec la brunette. Et désolée pour ce matin, j'ai dit ma façon de penser à Anya.

\- Pour les combats qu'elle a encouragés ou pour sa drague éhontée ? s'enquit l'aînée, goguenarde. Plus rentre dedans, j'ai rarement vu ça. Enfin si, avec Regina. Mais ma femme y avait mis plus de classe.

Lexa se renfrogna à nouveau.

\- Je vais lui ordonner de cesser.

\- Si ça l'amuse, répondit la Source avec un haussement d'épaules blasé qui fit froncer les sourcils de la commandante.

La Source appréciait-elle ses avances pour tolérer sa façon de faire ?

\- Lexa... Je ne veux pas risquer un incident diplomatique pour si peu. Tant qu'elle garde ses mains loin de moi, tout ira bien. Et n'oublie pas que j'ai choisi la voie de la chasteté. Ce n'est pas cette femme qui m'en fera dévier, poursuivit la brunette avant de s'immerger dans l'eau.

Ça n'était pas pour rassurer la commandante, et Anya ou une autre pouvait tout aussi bien la convaincre de changer d'avis. La tête de la brunette ressortit quelques instants plus tard et elle s'ébroua comme un chien, arrosant de gouttes la commandante.

\- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ici ? demanda Asalhir.

\- Je pensais partir en fin de matinée. Pourquoi ?

\- Je te rejoindrais à Polis. J'ai deux, trois choses à faire, répondit la brunette.

\- Je peux t'attendre, proposa la brune en réagissant à l'image d'Anya tournant autour d'Hermione qui s'imposa à son esprit.

La Source s'approcha un peu plus de la commandante et lui donna une petite pichenette sur le nez.

\- Anya perd son temps, alors ne perds pas le tien. Rentre à Polis et occupe-toi de calmer l'autre reine des frigides. Et ce que j'ai à faire ne se trouve pas à Tondc.

Lexa grimaça en se sentant si transparente.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Et où ? continua-t-elle en regardant la Source sortir de l'eau.

Hermione se retourna vers elle et eut un sourire qui semblait las et triste à Lexa.

\- Je dois réfléchir à la Source que je veux être. Mais je viendrai te trouver quand j'aurai une idée de quoi faire. Nous en discuterons ensemble, si tu veux bien.

\- Je suis la moitié de ta puissance, tu peux toujours compter sur moi, répliqua la commandante en sortant à son tour de l'onde pour s'approcher de la brunette et poser sa main sur son épaule. Tu le sais au moins ?

\- Et sois assurée que la réciproque est vraie, répondit sérieusement la Source.

Lexa hocha la tête avec toute la gravité que requérait cette promesse.

\- Bon, on va déjeuner ? C'est pas tout, mais le sport, ça creuse ! lança la Source sur un ton bien plus enjoué.

La commandante acquiesça et s'habilla sans quitter son aînée des yeux. Hermione semblait acquise à sa cause, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression de maitriser quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Dante Wallace servait deux tasses de thé d'une main légèrement tremblante. Son regard bleu ne quittait pas la femme qui se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, observant les dessins et les tableaux qui ornaient son bureau. Le Président n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que l'inconnue qui avait pénétré de force le Mont Weather pour libérer une poignée de sauvages avait benoitement sollicité une entrevue. Elle s'était soumise sans rechigner à tous leurs protocoles de sécurité et de décontamination et maintenant, Dante allait prendre le thé avec elle.

"C'est tout bonnement surréaliste..." songea-t-il en posant une assiette de petits biscuits entre les deux tasses.

Il remarqua que le regard de la brunette s'illumina à la vue d'une guitare posée dans un coin de la pièce et qu'elle se faisait visiblement violence pour ne pas s'emparer de l'instrument.

\- Musicienne ? demanda-t-il en espérant que sa curiosité ne contrarierait pas la jeune femme.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Et la musique me manque dans ce monde. Je suis heureuse de constater que, contrairement aux autres habitants qui peuplent cette terre, vous n'avez pas oublié tout ce qui faisait la beauté de l'humanité.

\- Je préfèrerais mourir que tourner le dos à l'Art, confia Dante. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Docteur Granger ? Vous comprendrez que je suis surpris, et un peu méfiant, de vous savoir ici.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, Hermione s'empara de la guitare et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil que lui désignait le vieil homme. Elle pinça quelques cordes, prit le temps d'accorder l'instrument, et joua trois accords en affichant un air satisfait et comblé.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, ce monde est une nouvelle fois sous la menace d'un feu nucléaire. Et je crains que personne n'y échappe. Le mont Weather et ses habitants ne feront malheureusement pas exception, fit-elle doucement avant d'entamer une douce mélodie.

\- Nous vous avons fourni hier la carte des emplacements des centrales. Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour vous aider. Surtout que, comme tous les habitants du mont Weather, je suis prisonnier de mon refuge.

Hermione prit le temps de finir son morceau, puis posa la guitare, attrapa sa tasse de thé et en but une courte gorgée.

\- Voilà exactement ce qui m'amène, fit doucement la brunette. Je peux vous faire sortir d'ici. Et j'ai peut-être la solution à votre problème de centrales. En fait, j'ai deux options et je n'arrive pas à me décider. Et vu que vous êtes la personne la plus raisonnable et sensée que j'ai croisée depuis que je suis dans ce monde, je voulais votre opinion.

Dante ouvrit grand ses yeux de stupéfaction. Cette femme pouvait-elle vraiment leur faire quitter le mont Weather ?

\- Je suis tout ouïe et j'espère pouvoir vous aider, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Cependant, une question me taraude. Pourquoi dites-vous toujours "ce monde" ?

\- Et c'est maintenant que notre conversation va prendre une tournure intéressante mais surréaliste, répondit la brunette. Je suis une déesse qui a été tirée de son sommeil il y a seulement quelques jours. Je suis à l'origine de cet univers, et de tous les mondes parallèles. Je suis l'Alpha et l'Oméga de toute vie, de toute créature, qu'elle soit magique ou sans pouvoir. Je suis l'Origine de toute magie. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler la Source, Ashranak ou Asalhir, comme vous préférez.

Dante la dévisagea, se demandant si la femme devant lui se moquait ou était simplement folle.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à avaler, poursuivit la brunette. Croyez que cela l'a été aussi pour moi quand j'ai pris la fonction. Car, pour parodier Simone de Beauvoir, on ne nait pas déesse, on le devient.

\- Et en quoi puis-je aider une déesse ? demanda Dante en plissant les yeux.

Cette femme devait être complètement folle, il ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités.

\- Pour vous faire sortir d'ici et espérer sauver cette humanité qui périclite, j'envisage de lancer un sort à tous les résidents du mont Weather. Ma magie protégerait votre organisme des radiations présentes dans l'air, tant qu'elles restent à un faible niveau, comme c'est le cas actuellement. Pour résoudre le problème des centrales, soit je vous donne une connaissance technologique suffisante, soit je fais de tous les humaines présents sur cette terre des sorciers... Bref, science ou magie, mon cœur balance. Une opinion ?

\- Pas pour le moment, répondit Wallace. Pardonnez-moi, mais la magie n'existe pas et...

Une boule de feu planant au-dessus de la paume ouverte de la femme le fit taire instantanément. Il observa le phénomène avec intérêt et crainte.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il, fasciné.

\- C'est magique, répondit Hermione.

Cette dernière fit apparaître une cigarette et l'alluma à l'aide de sa boule de feu qu'elle fit ensuite disparaître.

\- Désolée, j'en mourais d'envie. Et je ne peux pas ouvrir de fenêtre pour évacuer la fumée, dit-elle en désignant la pièce dépourvue d'ouverture sur l'extérieur.

\- Quel serait le moyen le plus sûr de nous mettre à l'abri de la menace nucléaire ? La magie ou la science ? Demanda Dante.

\- La magie, assurément.

\- Libérez-nous de notre prison, faites de nous des sorciers et nous vous jurerons une fidélité éternelle, annonça le Président avec solennité.

La Source prit le temps de tirer deux bouffées sur sa cigarette, dévisageant le vieil homme.

\- Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je dois en parler à la commandante Lexa. Cependant, je mets une condition à votre liberté.

\- Tout pour vous agréer.

\- Si je vous libère, je veux que vous envoyiez une délégation à Polis et que vous demandiez audience à la commandante Lexa en vue d'intégrer l'alliance en qualité de treizième clan. Vous participerez à l'effort de modernisation de société que l'Heda entreprend. Que cela se fasse par la science ou la magie.

\- Ca me paraît légitime.

\- Et vous livrerez le Docteur Tsing à la justice des clans. J'entends que votre survie dépendait du sang des natifs, mais ce qu'elle a fait ne se justifie aucunement.

Wallace tiqua et se raidit sur son fauteuil.

\- Ils vont l'exécuter, souffla-t-il.

Le regard de la femme se vida de toute émotion humaine et ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans une expression dégoutée.

\- Elle le mérite. Qu'avait-elle besoin de saigner ces pauvres gens comme des animaux à l'abattoir ? Elle n'avait pas à les tuer dans ces conditions. C'est un monstre et la nouvelle humanité que veut construire Lexa ne peut s'embarrasser de tels individus.

Wallace croisa ses mains sous son menton. Devait-il sacrifier une personne qui avait tant fait pour la survie de son peuple au profit dudit peuple ?

\- Je plaiderai pour elle l'enfermement à vie, pour éviter la peine de mort. C'est tout ce que je peux vous promettre, ajouta la Source.

\- Je vous crois. C'est d'accord, j'accepte toutes vos conditions. Mais pensez-vous que la commandante Lexa nous acceptera après ce que nous avons fait à son peuple ?

\- Je m'occupe de la convaincre. Monsieur le Président, je vais vous laisser. Mais la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons sera le jour où vous quitterez le mont Weather pour marcher à l'air libre.

Sur ces mots, la femme disparut dans un craquement sonore et Dante s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, relâchant toute la tension de l'entretien. Il se mit à pleurer, de soulagement, d'excitation, de voir son rêve presque devenu réalité.

\- Ne nous décevez pas, Ashranak. Et nous serons un soutien indéfectible en retour.

* * *

Lexa était debout au pied de son lit et toisait Anya d'un regard sévère.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de mobiliser ton armée contre ces enfants. Si Nia attaque et que tu n'es pas en soutien, Polis risque de tomber.

\- Il y a dix autres clans qui peuvent t'aider, rétorqua la chef des Trikru.

\- Non, deux soutiennent Nia, et les autres ont leur territoire trop éloigné pour intervenir rapidement.

\- Les Skaikrus m'ont attaquée, je réplique. Dès demain, je lance l'offensive ! répliqua la chef de clan.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et Hermione apparut dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les deux femmes. La brunette eut comme un léger étourdissement et, se prenant les pieds dans une dalle déchaussée, tomba en avant en bousculant Anya dans le mouvement.

\- Merde, maugréa-t-elle rendue à quatre pattes. Ras le cul des centrales. Désolée, ajouta-t-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds, époussetant ses genoux sans se préoccuper plus de la chose.

\- Que... Quoi... Qui est-elle ? hoqueta Anya. Elle a surgi... de... de nulle part !

\- Oui, bon ben on va pas en faire tout un plat, lança Hermione en se rendant jusqu'à la table pour se servir un grand verre d'eau. Putain, la chaleur était vraiment insupportable. Lexa, la prochaine fois, fais-moi penser d'y aller légèrement vêtue.

\- Tu ne devais pas y retourner seule ! gronda la commandante. Anya, laisse-nous, je dois sermonner ma conseillère.

\- Non, répondit la blonde. Elle m'a bousculée, je suis chef de clan, j'exige réparation.

\- Et que veux-tu donc ? s'agaça Lexa.

\- Un combat.

Le mot tomba et si la commandante resta silencieuse, toisant son ancien mentor avec circonspection, Hermione de son côté hésitait à recracher sa gorgée d'eau pour rire ou pour pleurer. Finalement, elle toussa après avoir avalé de travers.

\- Quel est l'enjeu ? demanda calmement Lexa. Le sang n'a pas coulé, il ne sera pas versé.

\- Si ta conseillère gagne, j'oublie l'incident, répondit Anya. Si je gagne, elle passe la nuit avec moi.

\- Non, répliqua la commandante. Trouve autre chose.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'opposer.

\- Est-ce que je peux..., tenta Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas à l'autoriser non plus.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est ma conseillère, elle a autre chose à faire que de te satisfaire, surtout avec deux conflits qui risquent d'éclater.

\- A mon avis..., essaya de nouveau la Source.

\- Sauf ton respect, Heda, ton argument ne tient pas. C'est la jalousie qui te fait parler.

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua la commandante, son regard gris s'assombrissant.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'envisages pas de la marquer, encore moins de t'appareiller avec elle. Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas fait. Elle est donc disponible.

\- Marquer ? Appareiller ? Disponible ? Va falloir m'expliquer... grogna Hermione qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Asalhir ne t'a pas attaquée. Aucune des lois que tu invoques ne s'appliquent ici, argumenta Lexa.

\- Je comprends rien, je vous laisse, je vais me coucher... se lassa finalement Hermione.

\- Toi, la conseillère, tu restes ici. Il y a affront, tu ne peux le nier. Heda, j'aurais pu demander dix coups de fouet pour cette offense ! rétorqua Anya.

\- Ca me semble déjà plus acceptable, répondit Lexa.

\- Pas pour moi, si je puis me permettre... marmonna Hermione.

\- Tu n'as qu'à gagner le combat, Conseillère, lâcha Anya. Sinon, tu seras à moi jusqu'au lever du soleil.

\- Lexa, c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Je l'ai bousculée soit, mais je me suis excusée !

Le poing d'Anya fusa et percuta durement le plexus de la Source qui, surprise, ne put éviter le coup. Le souffle coupé, la trentenaire tomba à genoux et porta la main à sa poitrine.

\- Anya, je n'ai pas lancé le combat, grogna Lexa.

\- Tu tardais, Heda. Et j'ai hâte d'emporter mon trophée dans ma chambre.

\- C'est pas du jeu, j'suis pas en forme, haleta Hermione.

\- La faute à qui ? s'enquit sèchement la commandante. Tu ne devais pas y retourner seule. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même.

Un coup de pied l'atteignit dans les côtes et l'instant suivant, Hermione clignait des yeux, sonnée, à même le sol.

\- Tu abandonnes ? demanda Lexa d'une voix neutre.

\- Vous êtes complètement dingues... haleta l'ancienne Gryffondor en tentant de se redresser avant qu'un nouveau coup parte en direction de son abdomen, la pliant à nouveau en deux.

\- A se demander comment elle a pu se débarrasser de huit de mes hommes, se moqua la blonde. Et bien, je crois que j'ai gagné. Heda, qu'attends-tu pour me déclarer vainqueur ?

La commandante posa son regard gris résigné sur son aînée.

\- Asalhir, souhaites-tu arrêter le combat ?

La Source leva la tête et Lexa eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain dans les yeux noisette qui dévisageaient les deux femmes. Anya remarqua elle aussi l'éclat métallique qui brillait dans les deux pupilles et amorça un nouveau coup de pied. Hermione bloqua l'attaque et tira sur la jambe de la chef de clan, la faisant tomber dans le mouvement. L'instant d'après, Asalhir était assise à califourchon sur la blonde et lui expédia une droite en plein visage.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous divertir. Aucune de vous deux, fit la brunette d'une voix glaciale en décochant un deuxième uppercut. Ce soir, ce sera juste toi et ta main. Et sois heureuse que je ne te tue pas.

Hermione attrapa le visage d'Anya entre ses mains et lui décocha un coup de boule. Laissant la femme à moitié inconsciente sur le sol, la Source se redressa et jeta un regard noir à Lexa.

\- Merci pour ton aide, j'apprécie, grogna Hermione avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Asalhir ! la rappela Lexa, faisait se retourner la brunette sur le pas de la porte. Il y a des lois auxquelles je ne peux me soustraire, tout Heda que je sois. Elles sont peut-être primitives, ajouta-t-elle devant la moue de dégout que lui renvoya la Source, mais elles assurent un minimum d'équilibre.

\- Quand ça ne penche que d'un côté, il n'est pas question d'équilibre, mais de loi du plus fort. Et à ce jeu-là, vous allez tous perdre. Réfléchis-y bien, Heda.

Hermione fit un pas vers la sortie avant de faire une nouvelle fois volte-face.

\- Ah, tant que j'y pense, je ne serai jamais la propriété de personne. Rentre ça dans ta petite tête, ou bien je vais l'y faire rentrer de la même manière que je viens de le faire dans celle de ta copine.

\- Ne pars pas, nous devons discuter de ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, ordonna la commandante.

\- Occupe-toi de ton mentor, lâcha la brunette avec un coup de menton vers la blonde qui reprenait conscience.

Hermione avait ancré son regard dans celui de la commandante et ni l'une ni l'autre ne déviait leur attention. Deux félins se jaugeant dans un affrontement silencieux. L'énergie dégagée finit par crépiter dans l'air ambiant sans qu'aucune s'en soucie, même si Lexa se demandait ce qui pouvait provoquer le phénomène qui créait des fourmis sur tout son épiderme.

Anya se redressa lentement dans un gémissement appuyé et la commandante prit sur elle pour l'ignorer. Elle voulait gagner cet affrontement, montrer à son aînée qu'elle ne baisserait pas les yeux, qu'elle n'était pas son inférieure, mais son égale.

\- Je peux compter sur ta disponibilité ? D'ici un petit quart d'heure ? proposa Lexa d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

\- Si c'est le temps qu'il te faut pour la consoler.

\- C'est le temps dont j'ai besoin pour faire venir la Guérisseuse et passer un savon à la chef de clan.

\- Tu passes des savons maintenant ? Heureuse d'apprendre que l'hygiène devient un moyen de rétorsion, au moins ça aura servi à quelque chose que tu apprennes à te doucher.

Lexa ignora le commentaire et ordonna aux gardes plantés devant ses appartements d'aller chercher Emily.

\- Je te rejoins dans ta chambre d'ici peu, Asalhir. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

Un rictus s'installa sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Lexa jouait de son statut d'Heda pour lui imposer de rompre l'affrontement. A gamine, gamine et demi, elle était la Source tout de même. Un claquement de doigt plus tard, Hermione était dans sa chambre et la commandante atterrissait dans un abreuvoir à chevaux, un pain de savon à la main.

\- Salope... marmonna Lexa, barbotant dans l'eau.

* * *

Sa douche prise, Hermione se regardait dans le miroir au tain piqué par le temps et constatait les dommages causés par les coups d'Anya.

\- Elle y est pas allée de main morte la blondasse, grimaça-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur ce qui semblait bien être des côtes cassées. Faut quand même pas être fini pour abimer la marchandise avant de s'en servir, commenta-t-elle en faisant parler sa magie pour réparer ses différentes blessures.

Elle soupira encore en remarquant des zones brulées par les radiations de la centrale qu'elle avait éteinte juste avant de se faire sauter à la gorge.

\- Dire que je fais tout ça pour des néandertaliens qui croient encore qu'on attrape les femmes par les cheveux pour les emmener dans la chambre.

Elle soupira, agacée par ce monde et ses habitants. Et leur chef.

\- Si Lexa me la joue dans le même style, je lui démonte la tronche. Qu'elle a de jolie par ailleurs... se surprit-elle à sourire avant de se reprendre. Arrête Hermione, c'est une gosse à peine majeure.

Elle se surprit à soupirer encore une fois face au constat. L'éternité était une punition.

\- Trouver une femme à aimer et qui aime en retour est déjà délicat en soi. Alors en trouver une de deux milles ans qui soit sensible à mes charmes et moi aux siens...

Elle secoua la tête, résignée, et gagna d'un pas las son lit.

\- Avec le tour que je lui ai joué, Lexa ne se risquera pas à venir me faire chier, sourit-elle en s'allongeant sous les couvertures.

Elle tassa son oreiller sous sa tête, monta la couette jusque sous son menton et ferma les yeux avec la ferme intention de ne même pas rêver. Le coup frappé à sa porte lui fit ouvrir une paupière et serrer les dents.

\- Je peux pas le croire, marmonna-t-elle. Je suis pas là ! enchaina-t-elle plus fort. Passez votre chemin. Et foutez-moi la paix, finit-elle pour elle-même, maussade.

Par elle-même ! Ce qu'elle détestait ces gens sans gêne qui venaient la déranger à tout heure de la nuit...

Les doubles portes de sa chambre s'ouvrirent et Lexa pénétra d'autorité dans la pièce, les cheveux encore humides et le regard flamboyant d'une colère que la jeune femme contenait avec peine. Et l'air furieux tranchait avec le déshabillé en soie couleur crème que la commandante portait. Un déshabillé assez prêt du corps qui rendait honneur aux formes de l'Heda.

"Ma jeunesse fout le camp..." songea la Source en affichant une moue ennuyée. "Mes 20 ans me manquent."

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu rentres dans ma chambre sans y être invitée, prévint Hermione d'une voix froide.

\- Et c'est la dernière fois que tu me manques de respect devant une personne de mon peuple, répondit Lexa sur le même ton. Pour une grande politicienne, tu ne comprends rien à ce qui se joue ici. Le respect dû à l'Heda est la seule chose qui fait tenir l'alliance précaire des douze clans. Si mon commandement et mon autorité sont bafoués, tu peux être sûre qu'une guerre sanglante va éclater. Alors tu peux me mépriser dans tes draps vides et froids autant que tu veux, mais une fois sortie de cette chambre, j'exige que tu te plies à nos coutumes.

\- Je... commença Hermione.

\- Tu te tais et tu me laisses finir, coupa la commandante.

L'ordre était impérieux, lancé d'une voix autoritaire et d'un ton sans appel. La jeune femme prit une courte inspiration et s'approcha un peu plus du lit avant de reprendre.

\- Je sais que tu détestes les lois et les coutumes de mon peuple. Et tu as réussi à me faire admettre qu'il faut en changer. Mais ça prend du temps, tu dois bien le savoir, toi, être quasi immortel de plusieurs milliers d'années. Alors laisse-moi faire et arrête de me mettre en difficulté. Si cette société doit évoluer, elle le fera sur l'impulsion de l'Heda, pas d'une étrangère qui fronce le nez à la vue d'une femme de chambre crasseuse ou d'un garde qui empeste. Je veux un monde meilleur, pour mon peuple, pour mon clan, pour moi, pour toi. Mais par pitié, aide-moi au lieu de semer mon chemin d'embuches !

Hermione hésitait. Devait-elle lui apprendre le respect dû à la Source ? Cette option la démangeait énormément. Mais d'un autre côté, la jeune femme avait du cran, elle devait bien l'admettre. Et son raisonnement n'était pas dénué de bon sens. Et sa nuisette... était une erreur de jugement ! Non mais qui venait engueuler quelqu'un à moitié à poil ?

\- Enfin, au même titre que toi, je suis la Source. Une Source débutante, inexpérimentée, qui n'a pas encore appris l'usage de la magie, mais qui n'attend que cela. Et toi, tu risques ton éternité à éteindre des centrales qui ne vont pas exploser dans la minute au lieu de m'apprendre pour que je t'aide. Assurer la sécurité de ce monde est de mes prérogatives d'Heda et de Source, donc j'attends de toi que tu m'associes aux actions que tu entreprends. Est-ce clair ?

Hermione prit le parti de s'installer plus confortablement en se redressant avec son oreiller, les draps calés sous ses aisselles. Après tout, elle pouvait bien écouter les progrès de son élève en rhétorique... et profiter de la vue. Vue que Pansy aurait honorée au moins d'un regard, pensa-t-elle avec nostalgie.

\- Bien, je pense que le message est passé, fit Lexa, satisfaite et confiante. Maintenant, pour que tu ne sois plus importunée d'aucune manière, tu vas porter ma marque. Lève-toi et viens ici.

\- Non merci.

Le regard gris se durcit.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu te plains d'être l'objet des désirs d'une chef de clan, mais tu refuses la solution qui t'en débarrasserait ? A croire que tu apprécies son rentre-dedans.

\- Je crois que c'est toi qui ne comprends pas, gronda la voix de la Source. Je ne me suis pas plainte. Je ne suis pas du bétail. Et personne ne me marque d'aucune façon que ce soit.

Lexa fit un pas supplémentaire dans la pièce.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de discuter avec toi. Prends-le comme tu veux, bien ou mal, cela m'importe peu. C'est un ordre de ton Heda. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un cherche à me nuire en te sachant disponible. Et rassure-toi, je ne suis pas en train de te montrer un quelconque intérêt.

\- Ravie de l'entendre. Maintenant, dégage de ma chambre et oublie ta connerie de marquage. Je ne reçois aucun ordre. Tu es peut-être Heda, mais je suis une déesse.

\- Au même titre que moi. Ton bras, ordonna la commandante sans sourciller.

\- Non. Pas avant deux dîners, trois cinés, et quelques verres.

La cadette fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la phrase et les sous-entendus. Hermione profita de ce silence pour fermer les yeux et bailler.

\- Bonne nuit Lexa. A demain.

La brune sentit sa colère prendre le pas sur sa raison. Elle avait pourtant été claire dans ses propos. Un ordre du Heda ne se discutait pas. Et là, Hermione faisait pire, elle l'ignorait ouvertement, se moquait d'elle et de ce qu'elle représentait. Il était hors de question qu'elle le tolère une seconde de plus. Sans plus hésiter, elle se rendit au lit et attrapa d'autorité le bras de la brunette.

La réaction de la Source ne se fit pas attendre et son poing libre alla percuter la joue de la commandante. Lexa recula sans lâcher sa prise et tira dessus pour se ramener et balancer à son tour un crochet ascendant qui claqua dans le menton de la brunette. Hermione encaissa sans broncher et tira la brune vers elle pour lui décocher une gifle retentissante.

\- En fait, tu es une sauvage comme les autres... siffla la Source.

Lexa se propulsa sur la brunette pour lui bourrer un coup dans les côtes. Hermione répondit en lui décochant un coup de coude dans le nez et lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- Je ne suis la propriété de personne, ajouta la brunette.

\- Et je ne te considèrerai jamais comme telle, souffla Lexa en expulsant le sang qui descendait dans sa gorge depuis son nez cassé.

Elle quitta le lit totalement retourné et regarda la sorcière échevelée qui arborait un bleu naissant à la pointe de son menton.

\- Tu ne comprends rien, lâcha la commandante avec une amertume visible. Tiens, tu en feras ce que tu voudras, ajouta-t-elle en jetant sur le matelas un bracelet tressé aux mêmes couleurs que celles présentent sur l'étendard accompagnant toujours ses déplacements. Je ne veux plus jamais à avoir à intervenir dans un problème de propriété te concernant. Et je ne veux plus te voir si tu t'obstines à me défier, claqua-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce comme une furie.

\- Au temps pour les belles paroles de ce matin ! J'aurai dû me douter que c'était du vent ! aboya Hermione en retour.

Mais aucune répartie ne vint en retour.

\- Mais quelle emmerdeuse ! S'emporta la brunette en s'extirpant des draps emmêlés avec la ferme intention de refaire son lit et de dormir pour oublier toute cette soirée.

Ce faisant, elle attrapa le fin bracelet tressé et le regarda au creux de sa main. L'image de la jeune femme, le visage tuméfié, le sang gouttant sur son déshabillé, se superposa devant ses rétines et un profond soupir l'envahit. Pourquoi cela avait-il tourné aussi mal ? Pour une chose aussi futile que ces brins de tissus entremêlés ? Elle était la Source, elle avait la puissance absolue, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle continue à se battre comme un chiffonnier plutôt que de parler ? Secouant la tête, elle attrapa un pull trop grand et le passa tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de la commandante. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit un instant.

\- Lexa ?

Seul le silence répondit.

\- Il faut qu'on parle... vraiment... insista-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Un pas lourd résonna dans le couloir et Hermione vit apparaître Titus.

\- Si vous la cherchez, je pense l'avoir vue se diriger vers les écuries. Un problème ? s'inquiéta le Gardien.

\- Dispute de Source... Il y a des sujets sur lesquels je prends facilement la mouche et j'ai oublié d'en avertir notre jeune amie, répondit Hermione. Si vous la croisez, dites-lui que... non, rien. Bonne nuit, Titus.

La brunette tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Oui, elle était la Source. Une déesse responsable de l'humanité et de tous les univers. Et elle allait enfin agir comme telle.

* * *

Alors ? Que va faire Hermione ? Quel est le plan qu'elle va mettre à exécution ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !

D'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	9. Le sacrifice d'Hermione

Coucou !

Allez, vite fait bien fait, un petit chapitre qui devrait vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le sacrifice d'Hermione**

La salle du Conseil recevait les Ambassadeurs des clans, convoqués par l'Heda. Anya était présente et expliquait les derniers développements concernant les Skaikrus et le conflit qui allait en résulter. Nul doute pour elle et les siens que des mesures de guerre s'appliquaient puisque les représentants des hommes du ciel avaient catégoriquement refusé de négocier et de réparer les torts causés par l'usage de leurs armes. Lexa écoutait, concentrée, le visage fermé. L'assemblée des Ambassadeurs était toute aussi attentive, autant parce que le sujet était grave que parce que la Heda ne semblait pas encline à plaisanter. Son nez cassé virant au violet et ses yeux assombris par les hématomes rendaient tout le monde nerveux. Y compris Anya lorsqu'elle constata que la Conseillère de la Commandante n'était pas à ses côtés.

\- Heda, donnez-vous l'autorisation de cette guerre ? conclut Anya.

La Commandante se renfrogna. Elle ne le voulait pas, pas avec la menace de l'armée de la Reine des Glaces, mais n'avait pas d'arguments autres que celui-là.

Un garde pénétra dans la salle et parcourut d'un pas rapide les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du trône.

\- Heda, murmura le guerrier. Un émissaire du mont Weather souhaite vous parler. Il dit qu'une déesse les a libérés de leur prison... l'homme est sans combinaison, vous rendez-vous compte ?

Lexa resta stoïque, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. Hermione continuait visiblement à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, sans prendre son avis. Asalhir se pensait visiblement au-dessus des lois et n'avait que faire de l'Heda et des conséquences de ses actes sur l'équilibre fragile de l'Alliance des clans. Le constat broya quelque chose en elle. La déesse n'était pas sa Conseillère, son mentor, ou même son amie. Cette femme était une mercenaire, une menace potentielle, un atout ingérable. Rendue à ce point de ses pensées, la Commandante se rendit compte que tout le monde attendait une réaction de sa part.

\- Anya, nous avons entendu ta demande. Je vais prendre l'avis des Ambassadeurs des clans pour décider de ce qui est bon pour le plus grand nombre. Tu auras ta réponse à la fin de la séance. Tu peux te retirer. Garde, tu feras entrer l'envoyé des hommes des montagnes dès que je serai seule.

Le guerrier s'inclina et repartit sur ses pas. Anya s'inclina avant de sortir, fermant les portes de la salle derrière elle. Lexa invita d'un geste de la main les Ambassadeurs à prendre la parole. Mais les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois et la Commandante ne put retenir un soupir agacé. Un messager vint murmurer à l'oreille du nouvel Ambassadeur du peuple des Glaces qui blêmit subitement. Le messager sortit aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé et l'Ambassadeur demanda à s'exprimer.

\- Je donne un avis négatif quant au conflit entre les Trikrus et les Skaikrus. Cet avis est rendu sous l'éclairage d'un élément nouveau. Je viens d'apprendre l'assassinat odieux de ma souveraine par une femme qui s'est présentée sous le nom de Gurgot. En attendant de trouver un nouveau souverain à notre peuple, les chefs de village m'ont confié l'intérim. Heda, je renouvelle devant vous l'adhésion de mon peuple à l'Alliance des douze clans et je vous assure de la fidélité de notre nation à votre commandement. Notre armée va se retirer dans nos frontières et je peux vous promettre, qu'une fois la coupable du régicide punie, nous soutiendrons toute action guerrière contre quiconque attentera aux intérêts d'une des nations composant l'Alliance.

Lexa ne prit qu'une seconde pour associer ce nom et Hermione. Elle se rappela que c'était un des surnoms de l'Origine de toutes magies, Emily lui en ayant fait la liste non exhaustive le soir où les deux avaient ressuscité Hermione. Cette dernière ne faisait pas que défier l'autorité de l'Heda, elle décidait du sort du monde. Seule. Les habitants de mont Weather libres, le clan du Nord décapité, tout lui échappait.

\- Ambassadeur, vous avez tout mon soutien dans cette terrible épreuve. J'avais des différents avec la reine Nia et j'espérais les résoudre dans la paix. Soyez certain que je vous aiderai à punir son assassin.

L'homme s'inclina pour accepter la main tendue.

\- Quels sont les autres avis concernant le conflit entre les Trikus et les Skaikrus ?

Lexa écouta l'expression des autres Ambassadeurs et masqua sa déception en découvrant une écrasante majorité de pour. Ravalant un soupir las, elle se leva.

\- J'accède à la requête des Trikrus et donne mon accord pour une intervention armée contre les Skaikrus. Le Conseil est levé.

Les Ambassadeurs se levèrent et quittèrent la salle dans un brouhaha de commentaires portant sur la guerre autant que sur l'assassinat. Lexa les regarda sortir, fulminant contre la Source. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle manigançait, mais grâce à ses interventions stupides et non concertées, elle n'avait même pas pu se retrancher derrière l'instabilité des relations avec le clan des Glaces pour poser son veto face à la décision de la majorité. Asalhir pouvait être fière d'elle, elle venait de déclencher le premier conflit armé de son mandat de Heda. Et quoi qu'en pensent les Trikus, ils allaient perdre beaucoup de combattants face aux armes dont disposaient les hommes venus du ciel. Elle enrageait.

Anya se présenta devant elle afin de prendre les ordres à l'issue du Conseil. Elle avait un petit sourire, sachant déjà que le vote avait été en faveur de sa proposition d'intervention. Mais le regard qu'eut la brune pour la blonde enleva à cette dernière toute envie de fêter une quelconque victoire.

\- Anya, le Conseil s'est prononcé et j'ai entériné la voix de la majorité. Les Trikus peuvent engager une action armée contre les Skaikrus. Mais sache qu'à titre personnel, j'y suis opposée. C'est une très mauvaise stratégie.

\- Leurs missiles ont rasé un de nos villages, tuant ton peuple. Et ils ont essayé de m'assassiner alors que je tentais de négocier, selon tes ordres. Pour ma part, ils peuvent tous crever. Ce qui arrivera demain matin à l'aube.

\- Si leurs missiles ont rasé un village, méfie-toi qu'ils n'anéantissent totalement les Trikus. Et c'est justement parce que vous êtes mon peuple que j'aurais souhaité une autre voie. Mais la décision est prise, et puisque les choses se calment avec le clan du Nord, tu partiras avec un détachement de Polis en renfort de tes propres guerriers.

\- Merci Heda. Une petite question... où est passée ta Conseillère ? J'aimerais lui proposer un autre type de corps-à-corps. Celui d'hier m'a laissé sur ma faim.

Anya savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu. Mais qu'était une vie sans danger ?

La réponse tomba, froidement.

\- Elle n'est plus Conseillère. Fais ce que bon te semble avec elle.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, Heda. A bientôt.

La blonde s'inclina une dernière fois et sortit de la salle, laissant Lexa seule. La Commandante eut juste le temps de souffler qu'un vieil homme habillé étrangement pénétra dans la pièce. Arrivé à hauteur du trône, il tomba à genoux et baissa la tête.

\- Heda, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je suis le Président Wallace, chef des hommes du mont Weather. Grâce à vous, mon peuple peut enfin sortir de la montagne. En guise de gratitude et pour expier les traitements inhumains affligés à votre peuple, je vous offre ma vie et celle du Docteur Tsing. Soyez louée, Heda. Merci de nous avoir envoyé la déesse. Nous ne méritions pas votre générosité.

Lexa leva un sourcil des plus étonnés, confuse de la présentation. Elle regardait l'homme courbé devant elle, cherchant à faire du sens avec ce qu'elle entendait. Ces hommes avaient été de vraies plaies des décennies durant pour tous les clans, prélevant un lourd tribut humain à l'abri depuis leur terrier. Et là, soudainement, ils sortaient et se livraient. Et la remerciaient, elle.

A n'en pas douter, la déesse invoquée était Hermione. Encore une action menée selon son bon-vouloir. Et même si le résultat pouvait, celui-là, s'avérer positif à long terme, les conséquences à court terme pouvaient être terribles. Les clans pourraient vouloir se venger sans vergogne pour tous leurs morts, bien plus nombreux que ceux occasionnés par les missiles skaikrus. Mais quand est-ce que cette idiote cesserait de jouer à ce jeu pervers qui déstabilisait les forces en présence sans que rien ne soit prévu pour les contrôler en retour ?

Elle finit par se rendre compte que son silence avait passablement duré en constatant la course du soleil dans la salle. L'homme était toujours à genoux, attendant son bon-vouloir.

\- Levez-vous. Et expliquez-moi ce qu'elle vous a dit et ce qu'elle a fait.

Dante Wallace se releva, ses genoux craquant d'arthrose dans le mouvement.

\- Hermione Granger a sollicité notre aide il y a deux jours pour localiser toutes les centrales nucléaires présentes sur notre planète. Elle nous a avertis de la menace qui planait, une deuxième apocalypse. Et personne n'est à l'abri. Elle sait que seule une coopération entre tous les peuples de notre monde assurera notre survie. Elle est venue nous trouver cette nuit et nous a libéré de notre montagne en nous faisant promettre d'expier les pêchés que nous avons commis sur votre peuple. Nous voulons devenir le treizième clan, vous apporter nos connaissances technologiques et notre médecine. Elle nous a assuré de votre envie d'une nouvelle société, dans laquelle la violence ne ferait plus la loi.

Le vieil homme se tut quelques instants le temps de tousser avant de reprendre.

\- Je sais que le pardon sera long à venir auprès des clans de l'Alliance. Mais mon peuple fera de son mieux pour le mériter. J'ai compris également que vous étiez dans une situation politique délicate. Je serai discret quant à l'échange que j'ai eu avec la déesse et votre bénédiction sur ses agissements. Aucun homme des montagnes ne vous mettra en délicatesse, Heda. Et nous ne parlerons pas du don que la déesse a promis de faire aux habitants de cette terre. Nous attendrons que l'annonce soit faite aux autres clans pour rendre hommage à Ashranak et la célébrer comme mère d'un nouveau peuple de sorciers.

Si Lexa n'avait pas déjà été assise, elle le serait surement maintenant. La première partie de la narration correspondait à ce qu'elle avait compris elle-même à travers les aller-retours de la brunette. Mais la nouvelle quant à la distribution de la magie aux hommes était une première. Ainsi Hermione avait finalement pris ses décisions, même celles qu'elle pensait devoir prendre en collaboration avec elle.

L'avalanche de nouvelles qui venaient de tous côtés depuis le matin était en train d'ébranler la jeune femme. Elle savait en accédant au rôle de Heda que sa tâche serait immense, et elle avait mis toute son énergie à rassembler les clans autour d'elle pour permettre è son peuple d'aller de l'avant. Mais là, tout lui échappait et elle se sentait comme un pantin que l'on manipule, une poupée de chiffon dont on se sert pour raconter une histoire. Elle n'était rien d'autre que la façade humaine et native de ce monde de la Source.

Et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Elle s'était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées et reprit pied dans la réalité en se rendant compte que le vieil homme reculait. Prenant conscience de son environnement, elle remarqua qu'un vent tourbillonnait dans la pièce à partir de sa place.

\- Je vous ai entendu, Monsieur Wallace. Je réunirai prochainement le Conseil des douze clans et je vous ferai part les suites qui seront données. Sachez cependant que le sang appelle le sang, et que les clans sont en droit d'exiger des vies pour celles, trop nombreuses, que vous avez prises. La déesse est-elle avec votre peuple ?

\- Non. Elle est partie pour faire gagner du temps à l'humanité. Je crois qu'elle est occupée à tenter d'éteindre d'autres centrales.

Et elle allait s'y bruler les ailes à s'entêter à le faire seule. Lexa soupira et le vent dans la pièce se calma, amenant dans les yeux du Président une nouvelle crainte admirative.

\- Vous êtes comme elle, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, ce n'est pas par hasard que vous êtes Heda ! Qu'il en soit fait selon votre volonté, vous qui allez veiller sur nous tous.

La Commandante leva la main pour mettre fin à son discours.

\- Vous allez rester ici et demain nous aurons une assemblée des Ambassadeurs pour statuer sur ce qu'il va advenir de votre clan. Vous aurez la chance de parler pour défendre vos actions, mais vous vous soumettrez à la décision qui sera prise par le Conseil. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, merci Heda.

La brune appela un garde et commanda d'accompagner l'homme vers une chambre qui serait surveillée afin que lui ne sorte pas et que personne n'y entre.

Une fois seule, Lexa se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. La journée semblait être belle è l'extérieur. Moins chaotique que ce qui se passait entre les murs. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Visiblement, la magie qui l'habitait commençait à réagir à ses pulsions. Il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à s'en servir. Et, malheureusement, une seule personne était capable de lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Une personne qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir. Une personne qu'elle devait rapidement trouver avant qu'elle ne se mette en danger. Sans effort et sans idée préconçue, son esprit focalisa sur la brunette. L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu.

* * *

Hermione sortit de la centrale en rampant. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 36 heures et puisait maintenant dans ses dernières forces pour s'extraire du bâtiment. Ses doigts agrippaient le sol inlassablement, ses ongles ripant sur le bitume en miette du parking. C'était la centrale de trop, elle en avait conscience, mais elle avait le sentiment du travail accompli. Il restait à Lexa de remplir son rôle et ce monde devrait s'en sortir. Incapable de progresser ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre supplémentaire, elle roula sur le dos et plongea ses doigts ensanglantés dans sa poche. Elle sortit deux pierres noires accrochées au bracelet que Lexa lui avait offert la nuit précédente.

Elle ferma les yeux et sa respiration erratique brisait le silence de mort qui régnait sur l'endroit. Un mince sourire triste étira ses lèvres asséchées et craquelées. Elle avait passé ces dernières heures à placer les pions sur l'échiquier. Et Lexa n'aurait plus qu'à faire échec et mat et remporter la partie.

Mais avant, Hermione devait retrouver des forces et partir d'ici.

Un craquement sec résonna dans cet espace ouvert et la brunette gémit. Elle n'avait même plus la force de s'en inquiéter. Quoi que ce fut qui soit en train de s'effondrer, elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas l'en empêcher. D'ailleurs ses forces devaient décliner encore plus rapidement qu'elle ne le soupçonnait puisqu'elle avait des hallucinations auditives. Voilà qu'en pensant à la jeune Commandante, elle l'entendait jurer.

Non, pas une chimère. Lexa était bien là, elle ressentait sa magie s'exprimer de manière incontrôlable.

« C'est l'heure… » songea-t-elle avec soulagement.

Elle ouvrit la main et laissa les pierres s'échapper de ses doigts.

* * *

Lexa vit son ainée au sol et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Les sourcils froncés, elle ne pouvait que constater l'état dangereusement morbide de la sorcière. Sans mot inutile, elle posa ses mains sur Hermione et comme quelques jours plus tôt, elle se laissa aller à pousser sa magie dans le corps affaibli.

\- Non, fit doucement la Source. Ne gaspille pas ton pouvoir. Prends les deux pierres…

La brunette toussa à s'en déchirer la gorge.

\- La première, reprit-elle d'une voix rauque, contient mon savoir. La deuxième te servira à enfermer mon pouvoir quand tu m'auras tuée.

Lexa plissa les yeux. S'il s'agissait des dernières volontés d'Hermione, et bien il n'en était tout simplement pas question. Elle lui en voulait pour d'excellentes raisons, mais aucune n'avait pour point final de vouloir la tuer. Lui botter le cul sans aucun doute. Mais la mettre à mort, non.

Hermione sentit le flux magique s'accentuer et lut dans le regard du Heda une volonté qu'elle reconnaissait. Elle en avait usé plus jeune, à Poudlard, pour s'opposer à Voldemort. Et dans ses autres vies, pour se battre contre ce qui était écrit. Mais là, elle savait que la jeune femme s'épuisait pour rien. Elle attrapa la main de sa cadette et attrapa les pierres pour les mettre dans sa paume et refermer ses doigts dessus.

\- Tu dois me tuer, c'est la fin du jeu. Tu diras au peuple des Glaces que tu as vengé leur reine, en bonne Heda que tu es, et tu diras au peuple des montagnes que tu as abrégé mes souffrances. Tu passeras pour la bonté incarnée. Il te restera juste à donner la magie à tout ce beau monde et tout ira bien pour vous.

La Commandante serra les dents. Elle-même, sans savoir comment, sentait ses efforts vains. Elle changea de place et vint à la tête de la Source pour la prendre contre elle. La brunette gémit dans la manipulation, mais apprécia au final de sentir des bras autour d'elle alors que le froid intérieur gagnait du terrain.

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, commença Lexa. On devait être ensemble pour résoudre la crise, prendre des décisions, apprendre... Et tu me laisses au final. Avec l'éternité.

\- Tu seras une grande dirigeante, Lexa. Et une grande Source. Il faut juste que tu prennes les bonnes décisions. Celles-là sont dures, alors je t'aide. Comme j'ai été poussée à mes débuts.

\- Tu ne devais pas choisir pour moi. Tu devais être là pour moi.

Et si Lexa semblait rester de marbre, présentant une façade que seul un guerrier qui connaît la mort comme une compagne peut maintenir, Hermione ressentait à travers leur connexion magique que la jeune femme s'effritait de l'intérieur.

\- Les humains ont besoin d'un ennemi pour s'unir. Je serai ce méchant. Maintenant, plante une de tes putains d'épée dans mon coeur et recueille mon pouvoir dans cette foutue pierre.

\- Il y a forcément un autre moyen.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour ton peuple, fais-le pour moi. Abrège mes souffrances.

Lexa ferma les yeux. Elle avait tellement espéré que son mentor ne dirait pas ça. Les dents serrées, elle sortit son poignard de son fourreau. Elle disposa les pierres noires sur l'abdomen de la brunette et déposa la pointe de son arme sous son sein.

\- Ton combat... ton combat est..., souffla-t-elle, incapable de mettre plus de force dans sa voix pour l'empêcher de se déchirer.

La Commandante n'arrivait pas à prononcer la phrase rituelle. Elle avait donné la vie à la Source et maintenant, elle devait lui reprendre. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle avait encore tant de chose à faire avec Hermione. Apprendre la magie, l'art du combat, la rhétorique, la politique...

Quelque chose s'éclaira dans son esprit.

"Faut que je tente le tout pour le tout !" songea-t-elle en s'ouvrant la paume.

La douleur fugace ne lui arracha pas une grimace et elle plaqua sa main blessée sur le corps abimé de brûlures de la Source.

\- Ton combat n'est pas terminé, Asalhir, annonça-t-elle avec force et conviction en faisant parler son pouvoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? questionna la Source qui sentait ses forces décliner rapidement. Il faut que tu libères ma puissance et que tu l'enfermes dans la pierre, sinon toute mon éternité n'aura servi à rien. Je t'en prie Lexa, expliqua-t-elle dans une supplique, il ne faut pas que ma part de magie soit libérée.

\- Tu es la magie, mais je suis l'Heda, j'ai un sang unique, fut la réponse de Lexa qui dérobait son poignard de la poigne faible mais déterminée de la sorcière qui cherchait à percer son cœur.

La Commandante ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le corps de son alter ego. Elle la sauverait et après elle la tabasserait. Pour lui apprendre que c'était elle le patron.

Ce qui se passait était impossible. Humainement, magiquement, de Source sûre. Même Aliénor n'aurait pu la sauver. Hermione sentait pourtant un reflux d'énergie vers sa source de magie. Sans dire qu'elle se sentait revivre, elle devrait admettre que les choses lui semblaient moins floues que l'instant d'avant. Lexa pour sa part restait concentrée et l'effort consentit la faisait transpirer abondamment. Mais elle ne se permettait pas de flancher, bien que son cœur semblât s'emballer au point de vouloir lui bondir hors de sa poitrine. La douleur était intense mais le but était la seule chose sur laquelle la Commandante fixait son esprit.

\- Putain Lexa... feula Hermione. Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais ? Tu ruines tout ce que j'ai entrepris ces dernières heures. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en ai assez de tes conneries. Je suis l'Heda et il est temps que tu m'écoutes et que tu te plies à mes directives. Parce que je ne veux pas te tuer avant de t'avoir rendu la gifle d'hier soir ! On ne gifle pas un guerrier pendant un combat, c'est humiliant, c'est méprisant, c'est rabaissant !

L'échange dura juste le temps nécessaire à ce que la magie de la Commandante abreuve celle de la Source et que son sang régénère celui irradié de brunette. Lorsque Lexa constata que des couleurs revenaient aux joues de son mentor, elle se dégagea pour être agenouillée à ses côtés.

Et puis la gifle partit, cinglante, emplie de toute la rage accumulée par la brune au cours de la matinée, et qui avait envahi tout son être comme un raz-de-marée impossible à endiguer. La force du geste laissa Hermione sans voix. Les deux Origines de toutes magies se toisaient, aucune des deux ne baissant les yeux. Le regard gris assombri de fureur était plongé dans les deux iris noisette écarquillés de stupeur. Lexa attrapa brusquement les pans de la veste d'Hermione et, tirant dessus pour redresser légèrement son aînée, posa férocement ses lèvres sur celles de la sorcière, impérieuse dans son baiser, faisant passer l'angoisse qui l'avait habitée ces dernières minutes. Lorsque Lexa se recula, Hermione la regarda en papillonnant des yeux, pas vraiment certaine de la marche à suivre. La remercier pour lui avoir sauver la vie, la frapper à son tour, l'embrasser peut-être pour lui apprendre à être plus douce ? Mais l'Heda lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en se redressant pour la toiser froidement.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir sauvée ! Ne t'oppose jamais à moi et surtout, surtout, arrête de décider seule et de me mettre devant le fait accompli ! Tes dernières actions sont une suite de catastrophes à gérer !

\- Une suite de catastrophes ? Si tu voyais plus loin que le bout de ton nez, tu aurais exécuté mon plan sans broncher !

\- Et toi, tu es trop vieille pour comprendre ce que je te dis.

\- Vieille ? s'offusqua la brunette en se mettant debout à son tour, ramassant dans le mouvement les deux pierres et le bracelet aux couleurs de l'Heda.

\- Et sourde, lâcha encore Lexa en haussant les épaules avant de se mettre à marcher, droit devant elle.

\- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Hermione. Y'a rien dans la direction où tu vas… Ou dans très longtemps.

La jeune femme s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas. Elle fit un geste que la Source n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer. La brune essuyait ses yeux du revers de sa manche. Elle pleurait.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Lexa puisse pleurer. C'était... tellement à l'opposé de son caractère, de ce qu'elle affichait au quotidien, devant son peuple. La Commandante imperturbable, inébranlable, calme et posée en toutes circonstances.

\- Je suis peut-être vieille et sourde, mais certainement pas insensible. Tu m'expliques ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Hermione souffla à nouveau avant de se rapprocher. Elle fit tourner la jeune femme vers elle et leva la main vers son visage tuméfié de leur affrontement de la veille.

\- Je vais réparer ça, au moins tu n'auras plus mal, fit doucement la déesse.

La Commandante se déroba d'un pas de côté.

\- Ne gaspille pas tes forces. Comme sauvage, je suis capable de prendre des coups.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Au final, Lexa était une femme rancunière. Et une entêtée de première. Tout ce qu'elle avait mis en place pour faire en sorte que la tâche de Lexa soit facilitée et que la fédération des clans ne soit qu'une formalité était anéanti par sa propre survie. Les ennuis allaient dès lors s'accumuler à une vitesse vertigineuse.

\- Maintenant, tu vas faire comment pour te sortir du merdier, petite sotte ? Tu aurais mieux fait de me tuer, reprocha la Source.

\- Je n'ai encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi bornée que toi, répliqua Lexa sur un ton agacé. Comment as-tu pu imaginer un instant que je pourrais te tuer ?

Hermione garda pour elle que l'Heda avait déjà tué pour moins que ça et préféra aborder le problème sous un autre angle.

\- Vu que tu passes ton temps à aboyer des ordres, à vouloir que j'exécute la moindre de tes volontés sans réfléchir comme un bon petit soldat de ta garde, je pensais que tu savais obéir...

\- Je suis l'Heda, je ne reçois pas d'ordre, j'en donne.

\- Je suis l'Origine de toutes magies, répliqua durement Asalhir. Je suis une essence immortelle, toute puissance, omnisciente. Je ne suis pas un de tes sous-fifres, retiens-le bien.

Hermione souffla en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Tu sais que j'ai assassiné cette vieille garce de Nia. Je suis régicide. Que vas-tu faire de moi ? demanda la brunette.

\- Je dois y réfléchir.

\- Les Ambassadeurs voudront ma peau. Je devrais aller me terrer dans un coin le temps que ça passe. Au mont Weather, ou à Tondc. Je pourrais aider Anya à trouver une solution pacifique à son conflit avec les Skaikrus.

Lexa faillit répondre en Heda et donner un ordre à la brunette mais se retint au dernier moment.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, commença la Commandante au lieu de dire non.

La Source sourit, satisfaite du progrès de son alter-ego, et l'incita à continuer.

\- Les habitants de mont Weather sont considérés comme des assassins. Trouver refuge auprès d'eux ne ferait que renforcer ce qui va t'être reproché. Pire, on va les accuser d'avoir corrompu la Conseillère de l'Heda. L'affrontement sera inévitable avec les autres clans qui n'attendront qu'un prétexte pour venger leurs morts. Quant au conflit avec les Skaikrus, Anya ne démordra pas. Elle veut sa guerre.

\- Et donc ? Je fais quoi ? J'attends que les Ambassadeurs fassent le boulot que tu aurais dû faire il y a dix minutes ?

\- Je ne le permettrai pas. Qui t'a vue au royaume des Glaces ?

\- Une bonne dizaine de gardes, réfléchit Hermione. Et des serviteurs.

Lexa n'arriva pas à masquer son agacement.

\- Tu voulais te faire prendre ou quoi ? Démontrer que tu étais insaisissable ? fit-elle sèchement.

\- Si je me suis fait voir par autant de monde, c'est à dessein. Les gens devaient voir le meurtrier de leur reine. Je comptais sur le fait que tu me tues. Je voulais que tu tires une légitimité dans cet acte, répondit Hermione dans un haussement d'épaule.

Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se justifiait. Son plan était limpide. Et puis c'était pour une bonne cause. Le regard noisette se posa sur Lexa qui marchait maintenant sur le parking, les mains dans le dos, réfléchissant au moyen de tirer la brunette de l'impasse. Même si elle lui disait de se présenter devant les Ambassadeurs et de plaider sa cause, même si elle y mettait tout son poids, jamais elle n'arriverait à les convaincre. Nia était une vraie plaie pour la coalition, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins la Reine de son clan. Comment faire pour que personne ne sache... pour que tout le monde ... Sa pensée lui échappa et elle eut le sentiment que quelque chose d'inconnu et pourtant existant lui revenait en mémoire.

\- Hermione... La magie, la réponse est dans la magie... mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

\- Un sortilège d'amnésie, soupira la Source.

\- Même si Nia aurait fini par me faire assassiner, je ne peux pas arguer de ça pour justifier son meurtre. C'est contraire à ce que je prône. Il faut que les gens oublient.

\- Soit on leur fait oublier, soit je leur offre quelque chose en échange de ma vie... pensa Hermione à haute-voix. Et on pourrait profiter de l'occasion pour renforcer ton statut de dirigeante incontestable.

La Source fit apparaître une cigarette et l'alluma, songeuse.

\- Tu veux leur donner la magie. En faire des sorciers. Tu en as discuté avec Dante Wallace. Sans m'en parler, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard noir.

\- Les hommes de ce monde n'ont pas les armes pour lutter contre l'apocalypse qui s'annonce. Je préfère en faire des sorciers que nous pourrons facilement contrôler que des scientifiques qui feront à nouveau n'importe quoi.

\- Ca pourrait être aussi la monnaie d'échange pour qu'Anya renonce à sa guerre. Il faut faire vite, car à l'aube, elle va lancer son armée sur les Skaikrus.

\- Elle fait suer, la sauvage. Tu la connais mieux que moi, je te laisse seule juge. Mais c'est sûr qu'entre la magie et des morts, le choix est vite fait. Pour ma part du moins. En espérant que ton ancien mentor soit raisonnable.

La brunette tira rapidement plusieurs bouffées sur sa cigarette et jeta le mégot au loin.

\- Bon, c'est pas que je m'emmerde, mais on va pas rester ici à respirer des radiations. Donc, Heda, je fais quoi et je vais où ? demanda narquoisement la Source en s'inclinant.

Lexa lui lança un regard noir avant de prendre une grande respiration pour entériner sa propre délibération.

\- On va aller prendre un peu de repos à Polis. Ensuite, tu iras chez les Trikus pour convaincre Anya de ne pas attaquer les Skaikrus. Si elle ne t'écoute pas, tu lui proposeras la magie en échange de la paix. Mais uniquement en dernier recours. Pendant ce temps, je tiendrai Conseil avec les Ambassadeurs pour entendre le leader Wallace. Lorsque tu auras accompli ta mission, tu rentreras à Polis avec Anya et le représentant que les Skaikrus nous aurons désigné.

Hermione acquiesça avant de prendre la main de la brune et de les faire disparaître. L'instant d'après, les deux femmes foulaient les tapis de la chambre de la Commandante.

\- Tu as su me rejoindre, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu aurais réussi à trouver le chemin du retour, fit la Source en stabilisant sa cadette.

\- Effectivement, marmonna Lexa en balayant la pièce du regard.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son grand lit et elle sentit la fatigue s'abattre sur elle. Puis elle dévisagea la Source qui s'étirait en baillant et une douloureuse sensation se fit sentir en niveau de son bas ventre.

"Merde..." songea-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Elle était crevée mais savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir avec cette envie qui l'envahissait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas soulagé les tensions primaires qui l'habitaient et la brunette était à quelques centimètres d'elle, agréable à regarder, à son goût.

\- Bonne nuit, Lexa, fit Hermione en faisant un pas en direction de la porte menant au couloir de l'étage.

\- Attends, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose...

\- Je t'écoute, répondit le Source en faisant parler sa magie pour guérir ses mains blessées.

Lexa posa un regard intense sur Asalhir avant d'aller la rejoindre pour se planter devant elle, à quelques millimètres. Leurs corps se touchaient presque et l'ancienne Gryffondor pouvait sentir le souffle de sa cadette sur son visage.

\- Tu as exprimé le désir de demeurer chaste. Je souhaite savoir si c'est un vœux pieu.

Lexa prit la main de son aînée et la posa sur sa poitrine, sur son coeur.

\- Je t'ai embrassée, je pense donc que tu as compris ce que je désire... finit-elle dans un murmure sans quitter la Source du regard. Et je prends des douches, maintenant. Je remplis tes critères en matière d'hygiène.

\- Tu veux savoir si nous finirons par coucher ensemble ou si tu dois continuer à coucher avec la rousse ? résuma la Source.

\- Tu peux le voir comme ça, soupira Lexa qui avait essayé d'y mettre les formes, en vain. En fait, pour être encore plus claire, est-ce que j'ai une chance de coucher avec toi dès ce soir ? Ou bien me faudra-t-il attendre des siècles ?

Hermione ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Dès ce soir ? Je... Enfin...

La brunette se tut et Lexa se délecta de la teinte écarlate dont se paraient les joues de son aînée.

\- Ecoute... je te remercie de ton intérêt, vraiment, mais je connais à peine Lexa et je n'arrête pas de me battre avec l'Heda, bafouilla la trentenaire. Et je... je ne suis pas du genre à m'étendre pour un soir.

Le fait d'avoir déstabilisé la brunette ravit intérieurement la Commandante, bien qu'elle ne le montrât pas. La Source était certainement inatteignable mais Hermione pouvait être conquise.

\- Et tu es l'Heda. Tu pourrais avoir les plus jolies femmes de ce monde en claquant des doigts. Pourquoi tu veux... avec moi ?

\- Excellente question. Assieds-toi, en l'accompagnant jusqu'à un siège. Veux-tu manger quelque chose, boire ? Tu n'as pas dû prendre beaucoup de temps pour ça, fit-elle en approchant carafe, verres, fruits et autres denrées qui attendaient son bon-vouloir.

Hermione acquiesça et ne se fit pas prier, au moins pour le verre d'eau. Éteindre des centrales brulantes était déshydratant au possible. Pendant ce temps, la brune approcha une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle et lui reprit la main.

\- Je vois une des plus belles femmes de Polis devant moi, une femme qui ne parait pas son âge assurément, une femme qui m'intrigue et me fascine, fit-elle d'une voix qui se fit plus rauque.

La brunette était maintenant cramoisie, à la grande satisfaction de la Commandante. Hermione finit d'une traite son verre d'eau et se leva comme mue par un ressort.

\- Faut que je prenne une douche, bafouilla la Source. J'dois avoir plus de 40 de température avec ces saloperies de radiation...

\- Bonne idée, ça nous fera du bien, s'invita tranquillement Lexa en se levant également.

\- Lexa, je prends ma douche toute seule, objecta Asalhir.

\- Si cela te fait plaisir, acquiesça la brune en ouvrant sa porte pour sortir. J'attendrai mon tour.

Hermione gagna rapidement sa chambre, fonça sous douche toute habillée et retira ses vêtements à l'abri de regard de la Commandante.

\- Je t'ai connue moins prude ! lança Lexa en se débarrassant de ses vêtements qu'elle abandonna sur une chaise.

La brunette ne répondit pas, mais la voir sortir grelottant de sous le jet à l'abri dans une serviette donna à la Commandante une bonne idée du trouble que son mentor vivait. Lexa s'approcha d'elle, les pupilles noircissant ses yeux d'une envie qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dissimuler. D'un doigt sous le menton, elle orienta la tête de son ainée vers elle et vint déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois, le baiser n'avait rien de violent ni d'impératif et elle laissa à Hermione le choix de l'embrasser à son tour ou pas.

La surprise passée, les lèvres de la Source s'animèrent et répondirent au baiser. Lexa décida de pousser sa chance et de voir jusqu'où irait la trentenaire. Aussi, sans rompre le baiser, la Commandante exerça une délicate pression sur l'épaule de la brunette, la faisant reculer. Elle retira doucement la serviette et colla son corps nu contre celui, humide, de son mentor. Puis, lentement, elle l'emmena sous la douche et ferma derrière elle la cabine vitrée.

\- Tu prends ta douche seule. Moi, je la préfère accompagnée, fit la Commandante sur les lèvres de son aînée avant de les capturer à nouveau.

Tout en donnant plus de force et de luxure au baiser, Lexa attrapa les poignets de la Source et les leva au-dessus de la tête de la brunette pour les plaquer contre le mur carrelé. Elle n'exerçait aucune force pour la tenir dans la position, lui laissant toutes les chances de mettre fin à la situation. Mais la Source ne se dérobait pas et Lexa joignit les poignets pour les maintenir d'une seule main. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, donnant un nouveau rythme, plus sensuel, plus soutenu, elle s'appliqua d'abord à rouvrir la douche en ayant pris la précaution de faire couler de l'eau chaude. Puis, de sa main libre, elle vint caresser les courbes de son mentor. Tandis que ses lèvres dessinaient les angles de son visage, ses doigts vagabondaient le long de ses flancs, remontant lentement vers sa poitrine. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sein d'Hermione, le corps de cette dernière s'anima hors sa volonté.

La Commandante plongea son regard assombri de désir dans les pupilles noisette. Ne trouvant aucune trace de gêne, la cadette ravala un sourire victorieux et attrapa un téton de son ainée entre ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir remporté sa plus belle victoire et elle comptait la savourer des heures durant. Elle se savait privilégiée de pouvoir honorer ainsi le corps de mon mentor, ayant vu celles qui avaient eu le loisir de le faire avant elle. Alors elle mobilisa tout son être dans ce seul objectif de la satisfaire avant de penser à elle. Le téton entre ses lèvres se durcirait sous l'action de sa langue et sa main découvrait le ventre tonique qui menait vers d'autres lieux. Elle sentit le souffle d'Hermione se bloquer alors que les doigts s'aventuraient à l'orée de l'humidité de la trentenaire.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Lexa d'une voix devenue rauque de désir.

Elle ancra à nouveau son regard dans celui de la Source, prenant part silencieusement au débat qui déchirait intérieurement la brunette. Sa main caressait son bas-ventre sans s'aventurer plus loin, mais tout en maintenant un désir que le bassin de son ainée ne pouvait cacher. Elle voyait pourtant la raison combattre l'envie sur les traits de la sorcière.

\- Oui, ça va. Je peux juste prendre quelques secondes pour me laver ? On pourra reprendre ensuite, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

Lexa arrêta ses avances un instant, laissant ses mains sur le corps brulant sans les bouger. Elle dut se faire violence pour décrocher de son envie et lui sourit. Prenant du recul, elle attrapa le savon et le fit mousser dans ses mains.

\- Je suis heureuse de te bouleverser au point que tu aies oublié t'être lavée il n'y a pas cinq minutes... murmura la jeune femme en étalant la mousse sur les épaules de son aînée.

\- Ca n'était qu'une douche froide, et visiblement ça n'a pas fonctionné, répondit la brunette d'une voix bien plus sourde que d'habitude.

Lexa lui sourit, déposa ses lèvres sur l'arête de la mâchoire de son ainée avant de l'inviter à se retourner. Elle laissa courir ses mains sur le dos de la Source, sentant les frissons qui naissaient sous ses doigts. Elle vit Hermione poser ses mains sur le carrelage devant elle et amena les siennes sur les flancs de la brunette. Lentement, elle la savonna et ses mains dérivèrent vers le buste de la brunette ce qui l'amena à se coller contre elle. L'eau chassa la mousse et les caresses que la Commandante prodiguait à son aînée devenait plus précises et pressantes.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir arrêter ce que j'ai commencé...susurra Lexa à l'oreille de la Source avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

\- Tant mieux, murmura la sorcière en appuyant son front contre le carrelage froid alors qu'une main de la jeune femme caressait un sein tandis que l'autre avait trouvé le centre nerveux de son envie après une descente vertigineuse.

Lexa sourit dans son dos, se collant plus explicitement contre elle. Embrassant sa nuque, elle laissa ses doigts s'animer tandis que son bassin accompagnait celui de son amante. Elle sentait toutes les réactions, même les plus infimes, du corps de la brunette. La respiration erratique de cette dernière, les gémissements qu'elle tentait de contenir, excitèrent la Commandante à un niveau rarement atteint. Hermione se cambra, les yeux clos, et Lexa la trouva magnifique.

La sentant au bord du précipice, elle l'entoura de son bras pour la soutenir avant de l'y précipiter. La brunette amena sa main derrière sa tête et s'accrocha au cou de la Commandante, laissant son plaisir s'exprimer. Lexa ne faiblit pas et prolongea l'orgasme libérateur aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à laisser son amante sans force s'abandonner dans ses bras pour ne pas glisser jusqu'au sol.

Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait se mêlait au son de la respiration saccadée de la Source. Cette dernière se retourna et glissa jusqu'à être à genoux devant Lexa. Les mains d'Hermione agrippèrent les hanches de la commandant et sa bouche s'approcha de l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Le souffle de la Commandante se coinça dans sa gorge quand la langue de la brunette trouva et commença à jouer avec son clitoris. Les doigts de la cadette s'emmêlèrent dans la chevelure de la trentenaire tandis que le plaisir montait en elle. Des jours qu'elle attendait cela, de retrouver cette sensation de délice et de s'y perdre. Totalement investie dans l'instant présent, Lexa oublia sa vie de Heda, les ennuis à venir, ses désaccords et ses batailles avec la brunette pour n'être plus que dédiée à son amante. Elle s'offrit sans fard et laissa Hermione la posséder comme elle ne l'aurait permis à aucune autre femme, exprimant sans retenue le plaisir qui enflait dans son bas-ventre et envahissait son corps jusqu'au bout de chaque terminaison nerveuse.

La vague orgasmique la balaya sans qu'elle résiste et elle espéra que le cri qui s'échappait de sa gorge n'allait pas faire paniquer les gardes postés à l'étage. Hermione se releva et, soutenant la jeune femme d'un bras, coupa l'eau de sa main libre. Elle fit apparaitre deux draps de bain et enroula Lexa dans la serviette.

\- Ne va pas attraper froid, chuchota la Source.

Hermione posa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme avant de se détacher d'elle et de rejoindre son lit. Sa nudité ralluma un brasier en dormance dans le bas-ventre de la Commandante. Elle hésita un instant mais ne tarda pas à laisser tomber sa serviette pour se glisser dans les mêmes draps que la Source.

Elle se colla contre la brunette et, affichant un rictus, laissa sa main glisser vers l'intimité de la Source. Cette dernière roula des yeux et se tourna vers la brune.

\- Des jours que je n'ai rien fait, je compte bien combler ce manque, se justifia la Commandante.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est à moi de te satisfaire, relança la Source qui avait pour projet de dormir, et allait prendre les grands moyens pour ce faire.

Elle poussa la jeune femme à s'allonger sur le dos et déposa sa main à l'orée de son intimité.

\- Je vais t'apprendre des choses dont tu ne soupçonnes pas l'existence, susurra-t-elle avant de se glisser en elle et accompagner chacun de ses gestes d'une pulsation magique qui décuplait sensibilité et sensation.

Et même si son dessein initial était égoïste, Hermione se laissa prendre par l'abandon et la confiance que lui témoignait la jeune femme. Elle s'appliqua avec plaisir à renouveler les orgasmes de la brune jusqu'à ce que celle-ci demande grâce. La Commandante finit par s'écrouler dans les bras de la Source, l'écrasant de tout son poids. La brunette retint une grimace et planta un doux baiser sur les lèvres gonflées de la jeune femme.

\- Comblée ? murmura la Source.

\- Oui... répondit la Commandante d'une voix fatiguée.

Hermione étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir.

\- Mais dans dix minutes, je dis pas... poursuivit l'Heda.

La sorcière leva au ciel ses yeux fatigués.

\- L'éternité est devant nous, gardons-en pour demain, proposa-t-elle. Surtout que tu vas me demander d'être à l'aube à Tondc pour m'entretenir avec Anya. Et l'aube est presque là.

\- Dans ce cas, dors... momie.

\- Insolente, répliqua la Source en la repoussant d'une pichenette sur le bout du nez, déclenchant un rire heureux chez la jeune femme, et quelque chose lui disait que cela devait faire longtemps que cela ne s'était pas produit.

Elle la regarda s'alanguir et glisser doucement dans le sommeil. Pourquoi avait-elle succombé ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir résisté ? Hermione soupira. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à s'allonger sans sentiment, de cela elle était certaine.

\- Et merde... souffla-t-elle, réalisant ce que son abandon signifiait.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite la semaine prochaine et, franchement, je vous assure, vous allez être sur le cul ! ^^

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	10. Négociation chez les Skaikrus

Bien le bonjour gentes dames et beaux messieurs ! Link est au fond du bateau en train de ramer et moi je "burn out" tranquillement … du coup, on a eu comme un retard, mais ce n'en sera que meilleur !

bonne lecture, cher(e)s lectrices et lecteurs ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Négociation chez les Skaikrus**

Lexa se réveilla en baillant largement. Elle cligna des yeux, encore abrutie de sommeil, se demandant un instant pourquoi elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Elle frotta ses paupières et les souvenirs de la nuit passée remontèrent dans son esprit. Elle afficha un léger sourire et s'assit sur le matelas, légèrement hagarde.

\- Rendors-toi, Lexa, fit doucement la voix d'Hermione.

La Commandante leva la tête et devina la silhouette de son amante dans la pénombre de la chambre. Le jour n'était pas encore levé mais la jeune femme sentit que ce n'était qu'une question de minute. N'écoutant pas les conseils de son aînée, la cadette repoussa les couvertures et alla rejoindre la Source qui finissait de s'habiller.

\- Tu comptes aller où, comme ça ? chuchota Lexa en emprisonnant la brunette dans ses bras.

\- Et bien, j'obéis à l'Heda qui m'a demandé de servir de médiatrice entre les Trikrus et les Skaikrus. Et comme ta blondasse voulait les éclater dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, je dirais que je suis déjà en retard.

\- Ce n'est pas ma blondasse, rétorqua Lexa. Et tu pensais partir sans m'embrasser ?

Hermione passa sa main sur la joue chaude de la Commandante.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Je t'en aurais voulu si tu étais partie sans me souhaiter une bonne journée.

Hermione attrapa doucement la Commandante par les hanches et la poussa gentiment vers le lit. D'une pression sur les épaules, elle la força à s'asseoir puis à s'allonger. Enfin, la brunette rabattit les couvertures sur la jeune femme et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa moitié magique.

\- Je serai normalement de retour ce soir. D'ici là, essaie de gérer l'accueil des hommes des montagnes.

Lexa se saisit du col d'Hermione et tira dessus pour attirer la Source dans un baiser impatient.

\- La journée sera longue sans toi, confia la Heda.

\- Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer, promit Hermione. A ce soir, Lexa.

Sur ces mots, la Source disparut dans un craquement sonore et la Commandante se retrouva seule dans l'immense chambre. Après un haussement d'épaule, elle attrapa l'oreiller de son amante et, enfouissant son nez dedans, se rendormit paisiblement.

* * *

Anya avait positionné ses troupes durant les dernières heures de la nuit et sentait maintenant l'adrénaline monter en elle. Elle aimait cette sensation d'excitation précédant une bataille. Ses hommes étaient prêts au combat et la consigne était claire : aucun prisonnier. Ce matin, leurs morts seraient vengés et leurs terres, récupérées. Les hommes du ciel seraient exterminés jusqu'au dernier.

La dernière torche fut éteinte et la chef de clan ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter du silence des bois qui s'éveillerait d'ici quelques minutes avec la chevauchée de sa cavalerie.

Un craquement sonore retentit, brisant le calme de la forêt, et le cheval d'Anya se cabra en hennissant, manquant de la désarçonner. La chef de clan se cramponna à sa monture et ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur une femme qui se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Un fin rictus étira les lèvres d'Anya. Elle se pencha sur son cheval pour se mettre à hauteur de sa visiteuse.

\- Mais qui voilà ? La Conseillère déchue. Désireuse de liberté ? Je peux comprendre cela. Attendez-moi donc dans ma hutte, je serai à vous d'ici deux heures... susurra la blonde.

\- Navrée de vous décevoir, mais je suis toujours la conseillère de notre Heda. Et non, je ne suis toujours intéressée à m'allonger dans votre crasse. Ordre de Lexa, je suis ici pour négocier la paix entre les Trikrus et les Skaikrus. Et comme votre état d'esprit actuel ne vous permet pas de participer à la discussion, vous allez m'attendre dans votre hutte..

\- Vous ne me voulez pas dans les pattes ? se moqua Anya en se redressant. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez. En attendant, les Ambassadeurs de l'Alliance ont donné leur accord pour cette guerre et Lexa ne peut plus rien faire pour l'empêcher.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle envoie son électron libre, rétorqua froidement Hermione en brandissant la bague de la Heda. Rembarquez vos troupes et rentrez à Tondc. Je vous y retrouverai plus tard.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon je vous mets une dérouillée devant vos hommes et vous perdrez toute crédibilité.

L'éclat dans les yeux de la brunette décida Anya à obtempérer. Pour le moment du moins.

\- Bien, Conseillère, souffla la chef de clan. Je te fais un dernier point de situation. Un vaisseau a atterri il y a deux nuits, à quelques lieux d'ici. Le temps que mes éclaireurs arrivent sur position, les Skaikrus avaient déjà sécurisé le périmètre. Il y aurait 70 hommes et femmes de plus. Des adultes.

\- Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas parlé hier ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Leur nombre ne change rien. Mais je n'avais pas encore le rapport de mes éclaireurs quand je parlais au Conseil.

La brunette acquiesça, songeuse, et sortit de la poche de sa veste une cigarette qu'elle alluma d'un claquement de doigt.

\- Qui es-tu ? murmura Anya, fascinée.

"Je suis une déesse, à l'origine de toute vie sur cette terre. Lexa m'a tirée de mon sommeil il y a de cela quelques lunes car ce monde est en péril. Je suis votre dernier recours."

La voix avait retenti dans l'esprit de la chef de clan qui frissonna. Une voix millénaire, puissante, sombre et... fascinante. Anya déglutit difficilement et décida de mettre pied à terre.

\- Comment dois-je vous appeler ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant la femme.

\- Enfin une qui me montre le respect qui m'ait dû, sourit Hermione. Asalhir sera parfait.

\- Je dois vous avertir. Nous avons renvoyé un otage dans le camp des Skaikrus hier soir. Il est porteur d'une maladie et est très contagieux.

Hermione passa sa main sur son visage avant de rouler des yeux.

\- Tout pour me compliquer la vie. Si j'arrive à arracher la paix entre vous, je pourrais prétendre au prix Nobel... Sur ce Anya, retirez-vous avec vos troupes. Je vous vois plus tard à Tondc.

\- Vous ne voulez pas une escorte au cas ça tournerait mal ?

\- Ces stupides mortels ne peuvent rien contre moi, grogna Hermione avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

Anya remonta à cheval et son regard se perdit à l'endroit où se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt la Source.

\- Quelle femme ! soupira-t-elle avant de lever le bras. On lève le camp ! ordonna-t-elle à ses hommes. Retour à Tondc !

* * *

Lexa s'était réveillée une heure avant la séance du Conseil, et elle avait décidé de mettre ce temps à profit pour en découvrir plus sur son amante. Après s'être habillée en quatrième vitesse, elle avait commencé à fouiller la pièce. Ce qui ne lui posait aucun problème de conscience. Elle était l'Heda, et elle était chez elle.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir d'un secrétaire qui servait de table de repas à la brunette et sourit en découvrant le contenu. Elle sortit précautionneusement plusieurs feuilles de papier et retint une exclamation impressionnée. Hermione avait dessiné des villes modernes souterraines, sous différentes coupes, avec des systèmes qui permettaient d'avoir de l'eau filtrée, de l'air recyclé et de la lumière. Une liste de sorts était annotée sur la marge. Les autres feuillets représentaient des villes à ciel ouvert, protégées par un dôme de magie empêchant les radiations de tuer les habitants. Chaque croquis était numéroté et portait la mention "Si primefire n°2".

Les dessins étaient magnifiques, précis et techniques. Lexa les roula et les glissa à sa ceinture. Ces œuvres devaient être montrés aux Ambassadeurs. Et si ces derniers découvraient l'acte régicide de la Source, ils n'oseraient pas condamner à mort la femme qui leur apporterait la vie sauve en cas d'explosion des centrales.

"C'est à jouer en deux temps. En premier lieu, leur faire prendre conscience de l'importance d'Asalhir dans la société. Ensuite, jouer cette corde s'ils décident de lui faire payer son crime." songea-t-elle en continuant l'exploration de la chambre.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire et trouva des vêtements qu'elle n'avait jamais vus dans son monde. Des pantalons en toile solide de couleur bleue, des hauts blancs à manche longue et des vestes noires qui devaient arriver au-dessus des fesses de la brunette.

"Des jeans, des chemises et des vestes en cuir." lui souffla Becca.

\- Mais où a-t-elle trouvé ça ? se demanda la Commandante. Hmmm, elle les a fabriqués.

Elle attrapa une chemise et huma le tissu, affichant un sourire libertin. Le vêtement était imprégné de l'odeur de son amante. Son regard se baissa sur une petite boite longue posée sur le plancher de l'armoire. Reposant la chemise, elle se saisit de la boite et l'ouvrit, découvrant un long tube métallique orné de clés. Sur le tube était posé un petit carton où les mots "Vous m'avez dit aimer la flûte traversière, ceci est un présent des habitants du Mont Weather" étaient inscrits d'une écriture soignée.

\- Une flûte traversière ?

Lexa prit l'objet et l'observa sous tous les angles. Repérant un trou, elle souffla dedans et grimaça alors qu'un son strident en sortit. Elle rangea l'objet et la boite avant de poursuivre son inspection. Un petit paquet reposait sur la table de chevet et elle l'ouvrit, se saisissant d'un des tubes qu'Hermione avait allumé la veille. La Commandante coinça la cigarette entre ses lèvres et, imitant son amante, l'alluma d'un claquement de doigt. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle recrachait le tube en toussant, la gorge en feu.

\- Elle est masochiste, grommela la jeune femme en écrasant la cigarette fumante sur le sol.

Ne remarquant plus rien d'intéressant, elle quitta la pièce pour gagner ses appartements. Elle devait se concentrer sur la séance du Conseil à venir. Elle allait jouer la première manche d'une partie qu'elle ne devait pas perdre.

* * *

Hermione apparut au milieu du camp des Skaikrus et haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas au désordre et à l'agitation qui régnait en ces lieux. Des adolescents étaient allongés à même le sol, en proie à une forte fièvre, du sang s'écoulant de leurs yeux et de leur nez. Près des restes d'une navette spatiale, des adultes en uniforme tenaient en joue de leurs armes une jeune femme blonde en tenu de médecin.

Un jeune homme passa près d'elle et elle l'attrapa par le coude. Ce dernier se retourna, surpris, avant de la dévisager et de pointer un fusil sur elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme, sa voix légèrement aigüe.

Hermione sentit la tension qui animait l'homme du ciel et elle le gratifia d'un sourire aimable.

\- J'ai été envoyée par la Commandante pour vous aider.

\- Anya ? Cette garce qui tente de tous nous tuer ? cracha l'homme, son doigt se crispant sur la gâchette.

\- Non, la supérieure d'Anya. L'Heda Lexa. Je suis médecin et...

Des éclats de voix retentirent dans le camp et la jeune femme blonde se disputait avec une femme bien plus âgée.

\- Je dois voir les deux leaders. Un... Bellamy et une Clarke. Pouvez-vous me conduire à eux ?

\- Je suis Bellamy. Mais vous voyez, on est dans une situation merdique. Cette vieille peau de Diana Sydney, notre ancienne Chancelière, a débarqué hier avec ses gros bras et veut diriger le camp. Et elle a des armes pour nous soumettre à sa volonté. Elle a déjà tué deux de mes potes. Et là, si j'y vais pas, elle va flinguer Clarke.

\- Laissez, je m'en occupe. Pendant ce temps, recensez les malades.

Hermione détourna son attention de Bellamy et marcha d'un pas vif vers Diana et Clarke qui se jetaient des amabilités. Après avoir sondé l'esprit de la femme âgée, la brunette leva la main et fit un quart de tour sec du poignet. Un craquement sinistre retentit et Diana s'affala comme une poupée de chiffon, la nuque brisée.

\- Quelqu'un pour contester les directives de Clark et Bellamy ? tonna la Source.

Un silence de mort lui répondit et la brunette afficha un sourire satisfait. Elle s'approcha de Clarke et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être Clarke, je présume. Asalhir, enchantée ! Je constate que vous êtes sous le coup d'une épidémie de... fièvre typhoïde. A première vue.

\- Oui, répliqua la blonde, méfiante. Toutes les heures on déplore de nouveaux cas.

\- Je vais les soigner. Et ensuite, nous irons discuter d'un traité de paix entre vous et vos sauvages de voisins. Cela vous convient ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna-t-elle, suspicieuse, tandis que les adolescents se rassemblaient autour d'elle avec leurs armes et des intentions belliqueuses.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et soupira.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis Asalhir, Conseillère politique de l'Heda Lexa. Médecin de formation. Et sorcière à mes heures perdues...

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

\- Une folle irradiée, on la bute moi je dis, fit une voix anonyme.

Hermione se retourna lentement, fixant chaque jeune à son tour, les faisant frissonner sous son regard sombre.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide. Préférez-vous que je m'en aille et que je vous laisse crever comme des chiens ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Aussi elle marcha jusqu'au premier malade, se pencha sur lui et passa sa main au-dessus de son corps.

\- Il se réveillera dans quinze minutes, en pleine forme. Vous pouvez me conduire aux autres ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas en train de les tuer ?

\- Vous croyez à la magie finalement ? ironisa la Source. Bien, on progresse ! On a donc le choix. Soit on attend de voir si celui-ci se réveille dans un quart d'heure, ce qui va en laisser mourir d'autres, soit je continue.

\- Au pire, si c'est des foutaises, argumenta Bellamy pour Clarke qui restait sur la défensive, ça ne changera rien, ils sont déjà en train de mourir.

\- Exact, sourit Hermione. En plus, je vous fais aimablement remarquer que je me propose de les soigner sans rien avoir négocié avant. C'est plutôt aimable de ma part…

Clarke acquiesça gravement et Hermione suivit Bellamy, faisant la tournée des malades. Une heure plus tard, elle essuyait son front sur sa manche et soupira.

\- Avez-vous une salle ou nous pouvons négocier la trêve ? Nous pourrons interrompre nos pourparlers si d'autres de vos hommes tombent malades, proposa aimablement la brunette.

\- Quel intérêt avez-vous à négocier une trêve ? Nous sommes affaiblis, vous pourriez tous nous tuer sans perte de votre côté, objecta Bellamy.

\- La Commandante Lexa souhaite voir les hommes qui peuplent ce continent unis. Une seconde apocalypse nucléaire menace et nous aurons besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés pour l'empêcher, répondit la Source.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans les rangs des jeunes.

\- On se calme les moufflets, on n'en est pas encore là, et l'Heda réfléchit à une solution pour que cela n'arrive pas. Mais elle a besoin de vous tous.

La brunette reporta son attention sur Clarke et Bellamy.

\- Donc, cette paix ? On se la négocie ou on se fout sur la gueule ?

La blonde eut un rictus amusé.

\- Allons négocier. Vous semblez posée, pour une native.

\- C'est parce que je n'en suis pas une, avoua Hermione, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

* * *

Un brouhaha inhabituel se faisait entendre dans la salle du Conseil et le mal de tête de Lexa revint à la charge. Elle conserva néanmoins son masque neutre, légèrement teinté d'ennui, et continua d'écouter les joutes verbales entre Ambassadeurs. Entre ceux qui voulaient exterminer les hommes des montagnes, et les autres qui souhaitaient les intégrer dans l'Alliance, la tension était à son comble dans la pièce. Dante Wallace, au milieu de la salle, restait calme et détaché, ce qui força l'admiration de la Commandante.

\- Silence ! tonna Lexa en se redressant légèrement sur son trône.

Les Ambassadeurs se turent aussitôt et le président Wallace adressa à la jeune femme un léger sourire.

"A croire que lui aussi en a assez de ce boucan..." songea la Commandante en se levant, ramassant sa cape dans le mouvement.

\- Le président Wallace n'a fait qu'assurer la survie de ses hommes, comme chacun d'entre nous. Oui, des crimes abominables ont été commis contre notre peuple, mais que celui qui n'a jamais tué un ennemi lui jette la première pierre, commença Lexa en dévisageant chacun des émissaires des tribus. Et si vous voulez juger le coupable des exactions de ces dernières années, ce n'est pas Dante Wallace qu'il faut châtier, mais le Docteur Lorelei Tsing.

\- Qu'on amène cette femme alors ! lança l'émissaire de la Tribu des Sables.

\- Demain, assura Lexa. En attendant, les Maunons ont un savoir qui nous serait précieux. Si nous tuons leur chef, nous ne mettrons jamais la main sur leur technologie et nous continueront à végéter dans nos villages insalubres. Je vous propose donc de débattre d'un châtiment autre que la peine de mort.

L'émissaire du clan des Glaces demanda la parole et Lexa la lui accorda d'un geste de la main.

\- Heda, je suis prêt à soutenir votre position d'épargner la vie des hommes des montagnes. Cependant, cet appui est conditionné à la libération du fils de Nia, Roan, qui pourrit dans une de vos geôles à la demande de sa mère. La Reine n'étant plus, c'est notre Roi que vous détenez.

\- Accordé, répondit Lexa après un instant de réflexion. Indra, je te charge de libérer immédiatement le Roi Roan. S'il le souhaite, il pourra assister à cette séance du Conseil.

* * *

Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, Anya se sentait mal à l'aise, oppressée, dans cette salle aseptisée de la navette des Skaikrus. Asalhir était venue la chercher peu après midi pour poursuivre les négociations avec les hommes du ciel et depuis la chef de clan jouait avec son poignard sous les regards noirs et méfiants des deux leaders Skaikrus. Asalhir, quant à elle, avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise et fumait une énième cigarette. La brunette semblait fatiguée et pressée d'en finir, mais cela ne se ressentait pas sur la qualité de sa prestation.

\- Clarke, sommes-nous parvenus à un accord ? soupira la Source.

\- Merci de me considérer comme un meuble, se moqua Bellamy.

\- Désolée mon cher, mais dans ce monde, le double chromosome X prime sur le XY, répondit Hermione, provoquant un petit rire de Clarke.

Anya planta la lame de son couteau dans la table et dévisagea de ses yeux sombres les deux adolescents.

\- Qu'est-ce que je gagne dans l'histoire ? Je vous cède une partie de mes terres, celles que vous occupez illégalement depuis votre arrivée. Que me donnez-vous en échange ?

Hermione passa sa main sur son visage las et tira longuement sur sa cigarette.

\- Tu ne les cèdes pas, Anya des Trikrus. Les Skaikrus se sont engagés à les cultiver et à reverser une partie de leur production agricole à ton peuple. Tu auras même ton mot à dire sur les semences.

\- Oui, ça, j'ai suivi, grogna la chef de clan. Mais tu as négocié qu'on leur construise des huttes sur un autre terrain, assez près de Tondc.

\- Oui, car il faut bien qu'ils vivent quelques parts. Et en échange, ils se sont engagés à construire un dispensaire pour soigner tes malades. Tu as bien dit que tu n'avais plus de guérisseur à disposition ?

Anya retira sa lame de la table et rangea le poignard à sa ceinture.

\- Asalhir, je peux te parler en privé ? s'enquit pour la forme la chef de clan.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans attendre de réponse et Hermione roula des yeux.

\- Excusez-moi quelques minutes, je reviens de suite pour la signature de cet accord. Je vous laisse le relire, fit la brunette en écrasant son mégot dans un cendrier improvisé.

Elle alla rejoindre Anya à l'extérieur de la navette et trouva la blonde adossée dans un coin isolé. Hermione balaya du regard les alentours et, ne détectant aucune menace, s'approcha de la chef de clan.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? attaqua Anya. Tu n'es pas de notre peuple. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à la paix ?

\- Lexa me l'a demandé, répondit doucement la Source. Et j'ai vu les ravages qu'une guerre provoquait. Je ne veux pas de ça pour vous.

Le regard sombre de la chef de clan sonda les yeux noisette de la Conseillère politique.

\- Tu vas me relire cet accord de paix et je le signerai. Mais, Asalhir, je voulais te prévenir. Méfie-toi de Lexa. Je l'apprécie, c'est mon ancien second mais... elle fera toujours passer les intérêts de notre peuple avant toi.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu mesures vraiment. Elle peut être dure. Et je crains qu'un jour tu en fasses les frais. Tu n'es que sa Conseillère, et tu es une étrangère.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce une mise en garde sincère et désintéressée ou bien l'expression d'une manœuvre pour l'amener dans son lit ?

\- Merci de ta sollicitude, Anya. Si je me fais piéger, j'espère que tu viendras à mon secours, sourit la Source.

\- Comptes sur moi, déesse.

Anya tendit la main et Hermione n'hésita pas à la serrer. Elle aimait penser qu'elle connaissait Lexa et que jamais la Commandante la mettrait dans une situation délicate.

\- Si tu as une dette envers moi, sache que j'accepte les paiements en nature, ajouta la chef de clan avec un rictus.

La Source partit dans un grand éclat de rire et donna une grande tape dans le dos d'Anya.

\- Allons signer cet accord de paix, veux-tu ? Il me tarde de rentrer à Polis.

* * *

Titus faisait les cents pas dans la chambre de la Commandante. Cette dernière était confortablement assise dans un fauteuil et lisait un livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans les caves de la tour.

\- Heda, vous ne pouvez continuer comme cela, fit le gardien de la flamme, inquiet. Les clans font trop de concessions, ils finiront par demander du sang. Le sang appelle le sang, c'est la loi de notre peuple, et vous l'ignorez volontairement.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son bouquin et dévisagea l'homme.

\- Il est temps de changer de loi. Nous ne sommes pas des barbares, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Le changement est louable, mais il ne peut être instantané. Vous auriez dû offrir en sacrifice le chef des hommes des montagnes. A l'avoir épargné, je crains que vous ne deviez à terme faire une plus grande concession.

\- Si cela arrive, je le ferai. Pour les intérêts de mon peuple. Mais j'ai bon espoir de ne pas me retrouver dans une situation pareille. Les Ambassadeurs adhèrent au changement de civilisation que je propose. Ils acceptent les projets de modernisation.

\- Mais ils restent attachés aux lois ancestrales des clans, contra Titus. Demain, concédez l'exécution du Docteur Tsing.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, gardien. Tu peux disposer, conclut Lexa.

Titus s'inclina et sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Seule, la Commandante alla se poster devant la fenêtre et regarda la nuit tomber sur sa ville. Elle allait sortir son peuple de l'obscurité dans laquelle le primefire l'avait plongée.

Un bruit incongru se fit entendre à l'étage et Lexa se dépêcha de se rendre dans la chambre de la Source. Elle pénétra dans la pièce sans frapper et sourit en trouvant la brunette debout au centre de la pièce.

\- C'est amusant, je n'ai pas entendu frapper, lança benoitement la brunette en déposant sa veste sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

La Heda se renfrogna.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda la Source en attrapant une cigarette pour la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Le Président Wallace vivra. Mais rien n'est moins sûr pour le Docteur Tsing. Nous allons statuer sur le cas de cette bouchère demain. Et toi ? Ce traité de paix ?

\- Signé, répondit Hermione. Anya et la leader des Skaikrus sont à Polis et prêtes à parler devant le Conseil.

\- Ca mérite une récompense, susurra Lexa en s'approchant félinement de son aînée.

Hermione lui attrapa les mains et l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- Et bien je suis vraiment fatiguée, fit-elle doucement. Je veux bien m'étendre avec toi mais par pitié, pas toute la nuit. Sinon tu vas finir par me tuer.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je devrais t'échanger contre une plus jeune, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ma chère, je n'ai plus vingt ans, sourit Hermione en plaquant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la Commandante.

\- Je me contenterai d'un seul round ce soir, concéda la cadette. Mais demain matin, je te garantis que tu donneras de ta personne de nombreuses fois pour compenser, prévint la jeune femme en retirant ses mains de celles de la Source pour déboutonner son jean.

\- Nous avons donc un accord, susurra Asalhir en se laissant déshabiller.

* * *

La médiation d'Hermione entre les Trikus et les Skaikrus avait été un succès et les Ambassadeurs en avaient eu l'information avant même de pénétrer dans la salle du Conseil. Même si certains étaient mécontents que l'Heda se soit assise sur une décision de leur assemblée, ils étaient maintenant tous réunis dans la salle du Conseil et attendaient avec impatience de voir la médiatrice et le représentant des Skaikrus qui deviendrait l'un des leurs comme représentant de la quatorzième tribu. En quelques jours, l'Heda et sa politique avaient réussi plus d'exploits que ces prédécesseurs réunis. Deux nouveaux clans et une Alliance pacifiée.

Deux gardes ouvrirent en grand les doubles portes et les héros du jour pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Anya s'avança, accompagnée de Clarke, désignée Ambassadrice des Skaikrus, tandis qu'Hermione suivait, tentant de se faire oublier pour ne pas être reconnue comme régicide. La Commandante se leva pour les accueillir solennellement, les trois venant poser un genou à terre devant elle.

\- Ce jour est historique pour notre Alliance, qui accueille deux nouveaux clans. Cependant, avant d'officialiser l'intégration des hommes des montagnes et des hommes du ciel, nous devons statuer sur le sort du Docteur Lorelei Tsing.

Le Roi Roan leva la main et la Commandante se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Si le clan des glaces continuait à perturber toutes les deux minutes les séances du Conseil, elles dureraient des semaines.

\- Heda, nous demandons un changement d'ordre du jour. Je viens d'apprendre à l'instant que mon escorte a identifié votre Conseillère politique comme assassin de ma mère, la Reine Nia. Nous demandons son exécution en réparation du préjudice.

\- Quel préjudice ? rabroua Hermione avant de recevoir un regard noir de Lexa. Vous êtes sorti de prison, votre bannissement a été levé et vous êtes devenu roi !

\- Silence, Asalhir ! tonna la Commandante. Poursuivez, Roi Roan. Etes-vous certain de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Oui, et vous devez reconnaitre que votre Conseillère n'a pas contesté cette accusation, répondit Roan.

Lexa prit le temps de la réflexion avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Conseillère, avez-vous mis fin aux jours de la reine Nia ? demanda-t-elle posément.

\- Oui, Heda. Elle projetait de vous assassiner et d'envahir Polis, répondit Hermione en soutenant le regard de son amante.

Anya vit que les gardes du Roi Roan mettaient la main sur le pommeau de leur épée et s'apprêta à dégainer son poignard.

\- Gardes, emparez-vous d'Asalhir et conduisez-la au cachot. Nous allons statuer sur son sort, ordonna Lexa.

Deux hommes à la corpulence d'armoire à glace attrapèrent la Source et cette dernière se raidit.

\- C'est une blague ? s'exclama la brunette.

"Tais-toi et laisse-moi gérer." ordonna Lexa dans l'esprit de la Source.

\- Heda, votre prédécesseur avait confié la gestion des cachots au clan des glaces, dans le cadre de la politique de Polis, intervint Anya. La sécurité d'Asalhir ne sera pas assurée.

\- Nous nous moquons de sa sécurité. Le sang appelle le sang, c'est notre loi. Nous demandons sa mort ! tonna Roan.

\- Si vous l'exécutez, nous reviendrons sur notre décision d'intégrer l'Alliance, prévint le président Wallace.

\- Il en sera de même pour les Skaikrus, ajouta Clarke. Nous sommes venus pour faire prospérer ce monde, pas pour suivre des règles d'un autre temps.

Lexa leva les mains et tous les Ambassadeurs se turent. La rousse de la cinquième tribu demanda muettement l'autorisation de prendre la parole et la Commandante la lui accorda.

\- Nous ne devrions pas poursuivre ce débat devant la principale intéressée. Mais mon clan partage l'avis d'Anya des Trikrus. Avant de mettre votre Conseillère en prison, faites remplacer la tribu qui la gère.

\- C'est entendu. Les Trikrus prennent à effet immédiat la gestion des geôles. Indra, emmène la prisonnière dans une cellule.

Hermione jeta un regard furieux à sa cadette qui conservait un visage neutre. Les gardes la sortirent de la salle et Indra referma les portes derrière elle.

\- Statuons donc sur le châtiment approprié pour Asalhir, proposa l'Heda, masquant tant bien que mal la tension qui l'habitait.

* * *

Et voilà, tout (ne) finit (pas) bien … !

on s'en parle en revue ?

Sygui et Link


	11. Le châtiment de la régicide

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la suite de l'histoire, que va devenir Hermione ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le châtiment de la régicide**

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Hermione attendait dans un cachot humide et insalubre. Près de la porte, Indra était assise sur un petit tabouret en bois et ne quittait pas la brunette des yeux. Un rat à cinq pattes fila le long du mur et la Source recula autant qu'elle put, gênée par la chaine fixée à sa cheville. Elle aurait pu s'échapper à la minute où Lexa avait demandée à ce qu'on l'emmène. Mais Hermione avait décidé de faire confiance à son amante. L'Heda réussirait à la tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir et Anya arriva quelques instants plus tard, accompagnée de deux guerriers.

\- Vous êtes demandées en salle du Conseil, annonça la blonde. Détachez la prisonnière.

Un des gardes se pencha et retira la chaine de la cheville de la Source avant de la lever.

\- A quoi dois-je m'attendre ? demanda froidement Hermione.

Anya ne répondit pas, affichant un air détaché, et le chemin vers la salle du Conseil se fit dans un silence pesant. Dans l'ascenseur, la chef des Trikrus se plaça à côté de la brunette et lui effleura discrètement la main avant de mêler brièvement ses doigts aux siens. Les deux femmes échangèrent un court regard avant que les portes de la cabine s'ouvrent et les gardes escortèrent Asalhir jusqu'à la salle du Conseil. Les Ambassadeurs la dévisagèrent alors que les guerriers l'emmenèrent devant le trône et la forcèrent d'une pression sur les épaules à se prosterner devant Lexa. Cette dernière se leva, solennelle, et ramena sa cape écarlate contre elle.

\- Asalhir, après décision des Ambassadeurs, et au regard de ce que vous avez apporté à l'Alliance, vous êtes condamnée à trois semaines de cachots. Chaque jour de votre détention, quand le soleil sera au plus haut, vous recevrez vingt coups de fouet. Enfin, vous êtes déchue de votre statut de Conseillère politique auprès de ma personne. Gardes, emmenez la prisonnière et préparez-la pour sa sentence.

Hermione sentit son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine. Lexa l'avait trahie. Anya avait raison, l'Heda avait fait passer son peuple avant elle. La déception se mêlait à la rage et la brunette voulut se relever pour exprimer le fonds de sa pensée dans un flot d'injures. Mais les deux gros bras qui l'encadraient l'empêchèrent de bouger.

\- Quelque chose à ajouter, Asalhir ? s'enquit la Commandante de son habituel ton neutre.

La Source se contenta d'un regard assassin et se laissa embarquer sans desserrer les lèvres. Elle fut conduite à l'extérieur de la tour, sur la grande place de Polis. Les gardes lui attachèrent les poignets à deux poteaux et l'un des guerriers déchira l'arrière de sa chemise à l'aide d'un poignard.

Hermione se raisonna. Tant que le premier coup de fouet n'était pas donné, tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Tout ceci ne pouvait qu'être un malentendu, la Source en était persuadée. Jamais Lexa ne laisserait faire ça. La Commandante devait avoir un plan en tête. Elle lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, de croire qu'elle saurait gérer la situation. Elle le lui avait promis en la sauvant sur ce parking puant. Cependant, quand l'Heda vint s'asseoir sur l'estrade, accompagnée des Ambassadeurs et chefs de clan, la Source sentit toute sa confiance s'effriter.

\- Commençons, ordonna Lexa.

Le premier coup claqua et Hermione se cambra, une douleur cuisante naissant entre ses omoplates. Elle n'eut le temps de prendre une inspiration que le fouet s'abattit à nouveau, giflant avec force sa peau nue. La brunette se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche quand le fouet la cingla une troisième fois et le goût cuivré du sang s'invita sur ses papilles.

Lexa observait le spectacle, imperturbable, tandis que Clarke n'osait regarder, contemplant ses chaussures avec un intérêt feint. Wallace détournait pudiquement les yeux et Anya couvait la brunette d'un regard bienveillant qui semblait dire "Ne leur montre pas que tu souffres, sois forte".

Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, les gardes détachèrent la Source qui réussit à rester debout.

Lexa se leva et invita les Ambassadeurs à faire de même.

\- Même chose, demain, quand le soleil sera au plus haut dans le ciel, fit la Commandante d'une voix forte.

\- Midi ! On dit midi, espèce de sauvage inculte ! ne put s'empêcher de rugir la Source.

Roan descendit de l'estrade d'un pas vif et gifla la brunette de toutes ses forces.

\- Vous venez d'insulter l'Heda. Je rajoute cinq coups de fouet à votre sentence, fit le Roi des glaces.

\- Et bien, tu peux en rajouter dix de plus, connard ! siffla Hermione avant de lui cracher au visage.

\- Ca suffit, ramenez la prisonnière dans sa cellule ! tonna Lexa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut jetée à même le sol du cachot humide et insalubre qu'elle avait quitté une heure plus tôt. Les gardes l'enchainèrent au mur avant de quitter la pièce, fermant derrière eux la porte dans un grincement sinistre. Hermione ramassa péniblement la paille éparpillée dans la pièce et, après s'être constitué un matelas de fortune, s'allongea sur le ventre et ferma les yeux.

"Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais finir par me réveiller..." tenta-t-elle de se convaincre tandis qu'elle glissait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand Lexa, escortée d'Indra et d'Anya, s'aventura dans les cachots. Les gardes présents déverrouillèrent une petite porte et la Commandante pénétra dans la geôle chichement éclairée par un rayon argenté de lune, filtrant à travers la seule ouverture. L'odeur âcre d'urine mêlée à la transpiration lui prit la gorge.

\- Restez ici, murmura-t-elle aux deux femmes avant de s'avancer vers la silhouette allongée sur le sol.

Son coeur se serra tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'Hermione. Cette dernière était inconsciente, face contre terre, son dos blessé exposé à la vue de tous. La Commandante ramassa sa cape contre elle avant de s'accroupir. Elle posa sa main sur le front de la brunette qui gémit dans son sommeil.

\- Hermione, réveille-toi, chuchota Lexa.

La brunette papillonna des paupières et posa ses yeux ensommeillés sur sa cadette.

\- Tu viens me sortir d'ici ? murmura la Source d'une voix rauque.

L'espoir se lisait dans le regard noisette et Lexa se maudit de devoir le tuer dans l'œuf.

\- Non. Je suis seulement venue voir comment tu te portais. Tu vas devoir purger ta peine entièrement.

Lexa lut dans le regard de la Source la détresse se partager à la peine et la douleur.

\- Va-t'en, laisse-moi, murmura la brunette, la voix brisée.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, reprit la Commandante. Tu as tué un chef de clan. Crois-moi, ta peine aurait pu être pire.

\- Et tu aurais dû me tuer sur le parking de la centrale plutôt que de me faire torturer, répondit Hermione, une larme s'échappant pour rouler le long de sa joue.

\- Ce n'est pas de la torture, répliqua doucement la Commandante. C'est un châtiment.

\- Ouais, la nuance est de taille, ironisa la trentenaire, amère. Tu m'as baisée et tu m'as trahie.

\- L'Alliance repose sur moi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Si mon autorité venait à être contestée, nous irions au-devant de graves ennuis. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre. Tu sais que je fais passer les intérêts de mon peuple avant les miens.

\- Et dire qu'Anya m'avait prévenue et que je ne l'avais pas crue.

\- Pardon ? s'enquit sèchement Lexa.

\- Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne, lança la Source, la colère s'emparant d'elle. Tu es une moins que rien, Heda Lexa, une dirigeante de pacotille. Regina aurait tué tous ceux qui auraient osé la contredire, Viviane ne se serait pas laissé piéger par des sauvages crasseux et Aliénor aurait manœuvré en coulisse pour éviter un châtiment aussi barbare. D'ailleurs, Aliénor a eu l'intégrité de ne pas me faire battre comme plâtre après m'avoir trahie. Elle s'est jetée dans la bataille, pour son peuple, et l'a payé de sa vie !

\- Tu me compares à tes anciennes conquêtes ? demanda la jeune femme, surprise par ce que ça laissait entendre.

\- Ouais... elles avaient leurs défauts, mais elles n'étaient pas lâches au point de faire prendre les coups qui leur revenaient par une tierce personne. Quel genre de leader es-tu pour laisser torturer ceux qui se tiennent debout à tes côtés ? Ni regret, ni émotion, c'est ton crédo ? Tu m'as baisée, tu m'as utilisée, maintenant dégage, Heda. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Mais je vais te faciliter la suite de ton règne, ta Majesté...

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Lexa. T'échapper ?

\- J'aurais pu le faire dès ton premier ordre de m'incarcérer, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix glaciale. Et j'aurais dû plutôt que de te faire confiance. Tu as décidé de me sacrifier de la plus vile des façons, autant que ce ne soit pas pour rien. Maintenant casse-toi, te voir m'insupporte.

Blessée, la Commandante tourna les talons et quitta le cachot. Indra ferma la porte derrière sa supérieure qui se tourna vers Anya.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ? demanda furieusement la brune.

\- Rien qu'elle ne savait déjà, Heda, répondit la blonde, un brin provocatrice. Tu m'as donné raison. Plus tôt que je le pensais... Mais tu vas t'en remettre, après tout, ce n'était qu'une Conseillère.

Lexa arma son poing et l'expédia dans le visage de son ancien mentor qui encaissa sans broncher.

\- Retourne à Tondc. Je ne veux pas te voir à Polis avant la prochaine lune, ordonna la Commandante.

\- Désolée Heda, mais maintenant que la guerre contre les Skaikrus est avortée, je vais rester ici quelques jours. 21, pour être précise, brava Anya.

\- Tu veux te retrouver toi aussi dans un cachot ? lança Lexa, à bout de nerfs.

\- Tu veux que ton propre clan déserte l'Alliance et parte en guerre contre ta cité ? Car je n'hésiterai pas. Je me suis retenue de donner le fond de ma pensée pendant le Conseil, par égard pour toi, mais sache que je suis contre le traitement infligé à Asalhir. Nia était une salope qui nous aurait tous anéantis. Sa mort est une excellente chose pour notre peuple.

Anya tourna les talons et partit, plantant là Lexa et Indra.

\- Et toi, quelque chose à me dire ? maugréa la Commandante à son bras-droit.

\- Non Heda, répondit la guerrière à la peau d'ébène.

Lexa jeta un dernier regard à la silhouette allongée sur le sol du cachot avant de remonter le couloir menant aux étages supérieurs. Poings et mâchoires serrées, la jeune femme s'empêchait de pleurer.

* * *

Hermione ne savait plus comment elle survivait. Elle n'avait aucune idée du nombre de jours de captivité qu'elle avait effectués. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience était la douleur cuisante qui irradiait son dos.

Elle sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser un regard familier inquiet.

\- M... Maura ? balbutia la Source.

\- Ma chérie, tu as contracté une infection, fit doucement la médecin en posant sa main sur le front brûlant de la brunette. Emily doit t'examiner et te soigner.

\- Ce n'est pas important, gémit Hermione tandis que la légiste l'auscultait dans des gestes doux et précautionneux. Un peu de repos et ça ira mieux.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que la dragonne le fasse, utilise tes pouvoirs, insista Maura. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Soigne-toi ou enfuis-toi, mais ne reste pas dans cet endroit. Tu vas y laisser la vie. Et même si tu me manques, je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes tout de suite. Tu as encore beaucoup à faire dans cet univers.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir ici. Je suis plus résistante que j'en ai l'air, grommela la Source. Je vais montrer à cette pisseuse ce qu'est la Source.

Hermione fut prise d'un vertige sévère et se sentit partir mais une petite tape sur la joue la fit revenir à elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en découvrant que Maura s'était effacée, laissant la place à Minerva. L'Ecossaise eut un sourire chaleureux pour son ancienne élève et l'attrapa délicatement pour placer sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Tu es de plus en plus têtue en vieillissant, remarqua l'Ecossaise avec un sourire, sa main caressant la chevelure sale de son ancienne préfète.

\- Ouais, la vieillesse est un naufrage. La preuve, je me suis encore fait rouler par une paire de seins affriolants.

\- J'en connais une autre qui se serait laissée embobiner, confia Minerva.

\- Pansy ! firent les deux sorcières en chœur.

\- Hermione, reprit sérieusement l'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard. Tu sais combien je respecte le courage et l'honneur, qui sont deux valeurs que j'ai fait mienne tout au long de ma vie, mais je suis d'accord avec le Docteur Isles. Tu dois fuir d'ici. Si tu venais à mourir dans ce cachot, ta magie serait libérée et la ville serait détruite dans l'explosion.

\- Ce serait bien fait pour leur gueule, à ces pécores. Ils peuvent bien crever, j'en ai rien à carrer...

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas comme ça, chuchota Minerva en se penchant pour embrasser la brunette.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux pour profiter du baiser de sa première épouse, se délectant de la sensation de bien-être qui tranchait avec la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard sombre de Regina. L'inquiétude se reflétait dans les yeux noirs de la reine, chose suffisamment rare pour qu'Hermione le note.

\- Tu es toujours aussi belle, souffla la brunette, se rendant compte qu'elle serait toujours émerveillée par la magnificence de Regina Mills.

\- Et toi, toujours à te fourrer dans les ennuis. Et dire que je ne suis pas là pour pouvoir t'aider à t'en tirer, répondit l'ancienne maire avec regret.

\- Toi aussi tu vas me dire de fuir comme une pleutre ? demanda la Source.

\- Non. Je te conseillerai plutôt de te soigner, de te lever et de montrer à ces arriérés ce qu'il en coûte de contrarier une déesse, confia Regina, une lueur dangereuse brillant dans les yeux. Fais-leur voir de quoi la Source est capable. Exige le respect qui t'ait dû.

Hermione sentait derrière ce discours séduisant la patte de la Méchante Reine. C'était une option tentante et la Source sentait qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que son ancienne épouse la convainque de punir les sauvages de ce monde.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, pintade sur talons, asséna une voix peu aimable.

Hermione tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une femme s'avancer dans le cachot. Aliénor écrasait l'endroit de sa prestance royale et Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te laisse avec la reine des emmerdeuses. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.

Regina disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette et Aliénor vint s'agenouiller au côté de la Source.

\- Mon amour, commença la rousse en français, s'il y a un point que je partage avec toutes tes anciennes conquêtes, c'est que tu ne peux pas mourir ici.

\- Je refuse de demander de l'aide à ces gens.

\- Je comprends.

La main droite d'Aliénor s'illumina d'un bleu clair et se posa sur la poitrine de la brunette. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corps de la Source qui avait l'impression que sa fièvre baissait légèrement.

\- Ca va t'aider à tenir un peu plus longtemps. En espérant que ces barbares vont se rendre compte que tu as besoin de soins. Car tu n'es pas loin de la septicémie.

Aliénor prit sur elle et, tentant d'oublier la répugnance qu'elle éprouvait, s'allongea sur le sol pour étreindre celle qui fut sa moitié dans une autre vie.

\- Rendors-toi, mon amour, chuchota la rousse en déposant un baiser sur la nuque d'Hermione. Je serai avec toi autant que tu en auras besoin.

Hermione se laissa bercer par la voix de la reine et glissa dans un sommeil dont elle savait qu'il serait sans douleur.

* * *

Anya observa avec inquiétude Asalhir qui délirait sur le sol du cachot, parlant à des ombres.

\- Indra, où est Heda ? murmura la chef de clan.

\- Elle dîne avec la chef des Skaikrus, répondit la guerrière.

La femme à la peau d'ébène sembla hésiter et le regard d'Anya se fit insistant.

\- Vu les regards qu'elles se jetaient, elles vont en avoir pour la nuit, confia Indra.

\- Il lui a fallu dix jours pour passer à la suite. Je pensais que ça lui prendrait plus de temps. Mais nous allons profiter qu'elle soit occupée pour faire venir Emily. Tu sais où est la guérisseuse ?

\- Avec Titus, ils sont dans la salle du Gardien de la flamme.

\- Ok, va chercher Emily. Fais vite et sois discrète.

La guerrière acquiesça et fila silencieusement dans le dédale de couloirs. Anya déverrouilla la porte de la geôle et entra pour s'approcher de la déesse. Cette dernière avait la peau du visage grise et couverte de sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et avisa une bassine d'eau croupie qui traînait dans un coin. La chef de clan retira sa tunique et la trempa dans l'eau pour l'appliquer sur le front moite d'Asalhir.

\- La guérisseuse arrive, chuchota Anya en lui serrant doucement l'épaule. Ca va aller. Ton combat n'est pas terminé.

Les doigts de la brunette se crispèrent sur une petite pierre noire qu'elle portait en pendentif. Anya plissa les yeux et remarqua des symboles gravés sur le galet sombre, mais n'avait aucune idée de leur signification.

\- Asalhir, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la blonde.

La brunette ouvrit des yeux fiévreux et regarda derrière la chef de clan, son regard se perdant dans le vague.

\- Désolée Aliénor... mais je vais laisser Lexa gérer seule ce monde. Et tant pis s'il court à sa destruction. Ce n'est plus mon problème.

* * *

Lexa avait quitté sa chambre peu après le départ de Clarke. La brune parcourait les différents étages de la tour de Polis, sans savoir où ses pas la mèneraient. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de la leader des Skaikrus mais avait maudit la pudeur de la blonde qui n'avait accepté qu'un seul baiser. Frustrée d'un désir inassouvi installé durablement au creux de ses reins, elle avait décidé de prendre l'air pour se changer les idées.

Réajustant sa cape sur ses épaules, elle s'apprêtait à s'engager dans les rues de la cité quand elle avisa Indra et Emily qui prenaient la direction des cachots. La Commandante fronça les sourcils et laissa les deux femmes prendre de l'avance avant de les suivre. Qu'Emily se rende dans les geôles à une heure aussi tardive faisait craindre le pire à Lexa, qui pria silencieusement pour que rien de grave soit arrivé à Hermione.

Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée, c'était bien dans les derniers soubassements que la guérisseuse du palais était conduite en cachette. Lexa évita tous les cercles de lumière tremblotant des torches et s'arrêta avant de tourner le coin qui lui aurait permis de voir le cachot. Cependant, la distance ne la privait pas des dialogues qui s'y tenaient et elle s'appliqua à respirer à peine pour percevoir clairement tous les chuchotements. Elle devina au froissement d'étouffe qu'Emily s'agenouillait.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous attendu si longtemps ? grondait la vieille femme.

\- On ne circule pas dans le coin comme dans une rue de Polis, se justifia Anya.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Guérisseuse, si elle meurt, je t'en tiendrai responsable.

\- Là n'est pas la question, marmonna la vieille.

Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de la brunette qui entrouvrit péniblement ses yeux fiévreux.

\- Asalhir, chuchotait Emily, il faut m'aider, j'ai besoin que votre pouvoir coopère avec le mien. Pour combattre l'infection qui vous tue, et pour régénérer vos tissus.

\- C'est vrai que c'est moche, on voit l'os à travers les chairs déchirées, commenta platement Anya.

Mâchoire crispée, poings serrés sur les pans de sa cape, Lexa n'avait pas besoin de visuel pour se représenter l'état de la brunette. Elle se maudit. Pour des questions d'équité et de droiture, elle avait laissé faire. Elle s'était bercée d'illusions en se disant qu'elle lui avait évité le pire, mais elle n'avait fait que le rendre pire encore. Baissant la tête, honteuse, elle recula dans le couloir avant de quitter l'endroit aussi silencieusement qu'elle y était entrée. Mais un cri horrifié la fit revenir sur ses pas.

\- Anya, arrache-lui la pierre qu'elle tient dans sa main ! hurla Emily.

\- Je ne peux pas à moins de lui casser les phalanges ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?

\- Elle transfère son pouvoir dans cette pierre, paniqua la guérisseuse. Elle compte se laisser mourir, cette idiote !

Anya s'évertua à lui faire ouvrir la main sans dommage, mais n'y parvenait pas.

\- Pour une mourante, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, sourit-elle. Plus de caractère que dans tous mes hommes réunis, ajouta-t-elle en lui cassant finalement deux doigts sans sourciller pour relâcher la tension des autres et pouvoir en extirper les pierres alors que la brunette gémissait.

\- Et maintenant ? questionna Indra. Si elle meurt quand même, il se passe quoi ?

Lexa pénétra dans la cellule et fusilla du regard les trois femmes présentes.

\- Elle ne doit pas mourir, siffla la Commandante en repoussant tout le monde pour s'agenouiller auprès de la torturée.

La Commandante posa ses mains sur le dos supplicié de la brunette, se concentra et envoya sa magie pour chasser l'infection du corps de son ancienne Conseillère, s'activant pour réparer certains tissus qui commençaient à se nécroser.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ton don pour te soigner ? marmonna Lexa.

\- Pour te... montrer les conséquences de tes... décisions. Vire tes sales pattes de moi... lui répondit une voix d'outre-tombe.

La Commandante prit le reproche pour plus tard et continua à insuffler son pouvoir dans le corps de la Source. C'était d'ailleurs ironique que ce soit l'une des rares choses qu'elle soit capable de faire avec sa puissance magique, Hermione n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de lui en enseigner d'autre.

\- Comment fais-tu ça ? questionna Anya. Aucun Heda avant toi n'avait ce pouvoir, cela ne fait pas partie de la mémoire des anciens.

\- Non... Asalhir a fait de moi une déesse, résuma grossièrement Lexa avant de se redresser. Ca devrait aller, normalement. Il faut juste qu'elle s'hydrate bien.

Si Indra ne laissa rien paraitre, Anya ne s'en priva pas.

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle t'a fait le don de ses pouvoirs et toi, toi tu la traites comme une merde ? A vous deux, vous avez les moyens de régenter l'ensemble des humains de la Terre et toi, tu t'es conduite comme une carpette devant les Ambassadeurs au nom d'une soi-disant équité qui n'est que du vent ? Tu as autorisé ÇA ?

\- Anya ! tonna Lexa par-dessus l'indignation de son mentor. Ca suffit.

La Commandante dévisagea la blonde et reprit le contrôle de ses nerfs avant de reprendre d'une voix posée.

\- Il me serait facile d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour régenter le peuple. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais un tyran.

Son regard gris se posa sur Hermione.

\- Asalhir et moi sommes la moitié d'un tout. Je l'ai blessée mais je sais qu'elle finira par comprendre que ce n'était pas une trahison, confia-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Dans tes rêves, souffla la brunette qui tremblait de tout son long, l'inconscience bénie qui effaçait sa douleur ne faisant plus barrière à ses souffrances. Une folle s'est déjà tenue à mes côtés, aujourd'hui c'est le tour d'une sauvage sans cœur et sans conscience.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour regarder un instant Lexa.

\- Tu avais ma confiance, et je t'ai donné plus que la magie, je me suis offerte à toi. Mais je ne vaux rien pour toi, maintenant le je sais. Jamais je ne pourrais plus te croire. Tu as le coeur sec et pour ton éternité tu vivras seule avec tes principes, tes putes, et peut-être tes remords. Il me reste dix jours de supplice, et te voir drapée dans ta dignité hautaine sur ton trône de pacotille est le seul moment où je t'endurerai. Anya, ne la laisse plus s'approcher de moi. Même si je dois mourir.

\- C'est une promesse que...commença la chef des Trikrus.

\- Que tu ne pourras pas tenir, coupa la Commandante. Je veux être avertie du moindre problème concernant sa santé.

\- Et le fait qu'on voit ses os, c'est un problème de santé ? ironisa Anya.

\- Tu joues avec le feu, et ton rôle passé de mentor ne te protègera pas éternellement.

\- Pour ce que vaut ta protection envers ceux qui te sont fidèles…

Lexa compta jusqu'à dix pour encaisser l'insulte, la vérité nue, sans sortir une dague pour la planter dans la gorge de la blonde.

\- Sortez. Et j'interdis que vous remettiez les pieds ici sans mon autorisation. Emily, chaque jour après l'exécution de la sentence, tu lui prodigueras les soins nécessaires. Préviens-moi s'il y a des complications.

\- C'est ça, achète-toi une conscience, fit la voix rauque de la brunette au sol.

Lexa sortit sans un regard en arrière et Anya poussa un soupir.

\- T'aurais mieux fait de me choisir comme déesse, plaisanta la blonde pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Effectivement, j'ai peut-être fait une erreur de casting..." songea Emily en secouant la tête.

* * *

C'était le dernier jour. Les vingt derniers coups de fouet. Hermione se laissa emmener dans la cour de Polis et attacher sans broncher. Comme les vingt derniers jours, son regard farouche défia Lexa qui était assise, stoïque, sur son trône. La Commandante était entourée de Clarke et de Roan, Anya manquant à l'appel. Outre l'absence de la chef du clan Trikru, il y avait quelque chose de différent en ce vingt et unième jour. Quelque chose de presque imperceptible. Mais Hermione connaissait la nature humaine et savait voir. Un léger frôlement de doigts sur une cuisse, une épaule qui vint en effleurer une autre, une lueur dans le regard. La Source sentit son coeur tomber quelque part dans son estomac. Lexa l'avait laissée sur le bord de sa route et l'avait effectivement remplacée par une plus jeune.

\- C'est ton dernier jour, à bien des égards, murmura le bourreau à son oreille. Mon roi trouve que ton châtiment n'est pas assez cruel. Tu mourras au dernier coup, sous les yeux de tous ces gens. Ils te verront rendre ton dernier souffle, et personne ne pourra rien faire pour te sauver.

Alors que le fouet venait frapper son dos déjà à vif, quelque chose de sombre et d'ancien se réveilla en elle. Et pour la première fois en près de deux milles ans, Hermione ne lutta pas et se laissa envahir par l'esprit originel de la Source, embrassant la puissance ténébreuse qu'elle offrait. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa magie. 4, 5, 6... La brunette se connectait à son environnement, visualisant mentalement l'emplacement de chaque personne qui assistait à la scène.

10, 11, 12... La douleur était maintenant anecdotique et Hermione échafaudait son plan. Elle n'avait plus qu'une poignée de secondes. Elle projeta son pouvoir vers son bourreau et pénétra l'esprit de l'homme.

17, 18, 19... Plus qu'un coup à recevoir. Elle était prête et savait exactement ce que le bourreau comptait faire. Aussi, quand le lacet de cuir vint tanner une dernière fois sa peau, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et afficha un regard qu'elle devinait vide de toute humanité. Elle vit Lexa se redresser sur son trône, consciente que quelque chose se tramait.

"Trop tard..." songea la Source tandis que sa magie s'exprimait, heureuse de se libérer après trois semaines de captivité.

Ses liens se détachèrent pour tomber au sol. Hermione se retourna et évita le coup de poignard que le bourreau voulait lui enfoncer entre les côtes. Elle se saisit de la tête de l'homme et lui brisa la nuque comme si c'était une brindille. La foule se mit à crier et la brunette se retourna vers l'estrade. Elle leva la main en direction du trône et eut un regard glacial pour les Ambassadeurs.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla-t-elle, libérant toute la rage qu'elle avait accumulée ces trois dernières semaines.

Un rai de lumière verte vint frapper le roi Roan en plein torse et ce dernier s'écroula sur son fauteuil, mort sur le coup.

\- Le roi est mort ! lança Hermione avant de partir dans un grand rire. Le sang appelle le sang, c'est bien ça la règle ? Et bien, voilà ce qu'il en coûte de verser le sang d'une déesse ! Vous vous êtes attaqués à la seule personne qui pouvait vous sauver d'une mort certaine ! Maintenant, démerdez-vous avec votre apocalypse nucléaire ! Soyez tous maudits ! Je vous condamne à une mort atroce, peuple de l'Alliance !

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaitre dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupé avant sa détention. Elle remarqua que ses affaires avaient disparu, remplacées par d'autres.

\- Clarke n'a pas perdu de temps... feula la Source.

\- En effet, fit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et vit Anya accoudée contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Tous les gardes de la ville sont à tes trousses. File à Tondc, tu y seras à l'abri. Je t'y rejoindrais ce soir, murmura Anya en regardant dans le couloir pour s'assurer que personne n'arrivait. Tes affaires sont déjà là-bas, j'ai récupéré la caisse que Lexa avait balancée dans le couloir.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir une meurtrière dans ton village ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Si tu voulais tous nous tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Et puis, je t'aime bien moi. Et je fais pas de promesse. Allez, pars, j'entends du bruit.

\- Merci.

La brunette se volatilisa aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue au moment où des guerriers du clan des glaces émergeaient de l'ascenseur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, mais ce n'est pas ici, l'étage est désespérément vide. Comme vos têtes.

La cavalcade reprit et Anya se rendit jusqu'à la salle du trône. Elle connaissait son élève. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les Ambassadeurs ne s'y rejoignent comme une volée de moineaux et que l'Heda n'y fasse aussi son apparition. La jeune femme traversa la salle pour aller s'asseoir sur son trône.

\- C'était une erreur, nous aurions dû la mettre à mort tant qu'il en était encore temps, s'époumonait l'Ambassadeur Azgeda.

\- L'erreur, c'était de l'avoir traitée comme l'un d'entre nous, fit plus prosaïquement Wallace. C'est une déesse, nous aurions dû la vénérer au lieu de la torturer.

\- On ne peut revenir en arrière. Que fait-on maintenant ? questionna Clarke en s'approchant du trône

\- Mes homme sont déjà après elle et ils vous ramèneront sa tête, éructa l'homme des glaces.

Lexa écoutait tout ce bourdonnement sans s'y arrêter, consciente seulement du dernier regard de la Source. De son dernier message. Elle n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'impliquait son choix premier d'équité devant les lois. Elle avait juste espéré qu'Hermione comprendrait, puis prié pour qu'elle ne les condamne pas. Erreur. Maintenant, elle était seule. Elle et ce peuple qu'elle voulait guider et protéger.

\- Heda ! Au nom de mon peuple je demande réparation ! s'époumonait toujours l'émissaire du défunt roi.

L'arrivée dans son champ de vision d'Anya la tira de ses pensées et lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Heda, commença la blonde en posant le genou au sol. Nous avons tous vu le bourreau et le poignard. Le peuple des glaces par la voix de son Roi et de son Ambassadeur est traitre à nos accords. Le sang appelle le sang, Asalhir s'est payée de l'affront. Nul ne peut être autorisé à la pourchasser.

Lexa dévisagea l'Ambassadeur Azgeda.

\- Le bourreau n'a pas agi de son propre chef. C'était surement une consigne du Roi Roan. Je considère que c'est à juste titre que votre souverain a payé cette mauvaise décision de sa vie.

Mais l'homme ne décolérait pas.

\- Nos deux souverains ont été assassinés par cette femme ! Si elle ne meurt pas Heda, qu'elle soit bannie à tout jamais de vos terres ! Présentes et à venir !

\- Baissez d'un ton. J'ai déjà défenestré un émissaire de votre peuple, je peux recommencer, rappela calmement Lexa.

Anya regarda un instant avec une lueur amusée la Commandante, mais décida de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Toujours agenouillée devant le trône, et pourtant se sentant en position de force, Anya intervint.

\- L'exil est une nouvelle sanction contre celle qui n'a fait que se défendre. Son premier crime a été puni, il n'y en a pas d'autre. Selon nos lois ancestrales, Asalhir a demandé l'asile et la protection d'un clan de l'Alliance. Elle a choisi les Trikus. Heda, tu dois confirmer ce choix devant les Ambassadeurs.

Lexa se leva et toisa son ancien mentor.

\- La séance du Conseil est suspendue, dit-elle froidement. Tout le monde dehors, sauf toi Anya.

Les personnes présentes n'osèrent exprimer leur mécontentement, de peur de mourir de la main de la Commandante. Seule Clarke osa un regard surpris à Lexa.

\- Attends-moi dans tes appartements, j'arrive dans dix minutes, murmura la Commandante à l'ambassadrice des Skaikrus.

Clarke hocha la tête et fila à la suite des autres chefs de clan, laissant en tête à tête les deux Trikrus.

\- Tu la protèges ou tu l'éloignes de moi ? demanda Lexa.

\- Occupe-toi de ta nouvelle propriété et laisse Asalhir se remettre de ces trois dernières semaines.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me dicter mes paroles ou mes gestes, Anya.

\- Je ne me l'autoriserais pas, Heda, fit la blonde avec un rictus tout en s'inclinant avant de reprendre. Mais avoue, sinon à moi, au moins à toi, que les conneries, tu les as accumulées plus vite en un mois que les radiations ne brulent les blés et que maintenant tout te pète à la face. Tu as voulu jouer la carte de la sincérité avec les représentants, mais tu as oublié que dans tous les paniers, il y a des pommes pourries. Les Azgeda nous nuisent depuis avant Nia. Et toi, tu as confondu bienveillance et aveuglement. Tu as perdu ton bien le plus précieux pour n'avoir pas écouté, prends-en à toi-même, Heda, pas à moi. Et apprends de tes erreurs.

Lexa tenta d'avaler la boule coincée dans sa gorge.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Je dois la voir.

\- Elle ne le souhaite pas, elle a été claire sur ce point.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ma formation, je ne pourrais pas lutter contre l'apocalypse nucléaire.

\- Fallait y penser avant.

\- Anya…

\- Oui, Heda ?

\- Dis-lui que je regrette.

\- Quelle partie ?

La Commandante la regarda sans être sure de comprendre, ce que fit souffler la blonde.

\- Elle t'en veut pour ne pas l'avoir défendue... non, protégée est le mot juste. Elle avait confiance en toi, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a subi le châtiment alors qu'elle aurait pu s'y soustraire dès le départ. Mais ce qui a mis le dernier clou dans ton cercueil, c'est que tu l'as trahi jusque dans ton lit. Parce que si j'ai bien compris, tu l'avais fait tienne non ? Et pourtant, deux semaines de cachot et ta couche était réchauffée par Clarke. Alors, je lui dis que tu regrettes quoi ?

La brune sentait la bile en train de remonter le long de son œsophage. L'amertume avait le goût de cendres qui symbolisaient dans son esprit ce qu'elle avait accompli avec les sentiments sincères que lui avait offerts la sorcière. Anya vit le tourment se peindre sur le visage sombre de la Commandante et, sans attendre s'inclina pour quitter la salle du Conseil.

\- N'oublie pas, Heda, Asalhir est maintenant Trikru. Fais-en l'annonce aux Ambassadeurs.

\- Je le ferai. De ton côté, essaie de la convaincre de me voir.

\- Quand tu auras largué ta pétasse, j'organiserai une rencontre. Méfie-toi de Clarke. Elle te ressemble. Elle n'hésitera pas à se servir de toi pour les intérêts de son peuple. Et elle n'hésitera pas à te trahir pour les mêmes raisons.

La blonde franchit les portes et Lexa se retrouva dans une salle qui n'en finissait pas de résonner du pas de son mentor.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Et n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre passage/commentaire par reviews ! Les fanfics que nous écrivons sont sans rémunération, mis à part les petits messages que vous nous laissez ! Alors, à vot' bon coeur !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	12. Nouvelle vie à Tondc

Hey hey !

Pas trop chaud ? Pour tuer le temps en attendant le rafraichissement, voici un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Nouvelle vie à Tondc**

Cela faisait un mois qu'Hermione avait fui Polis après avoir assassiné le Roi Roan, se réfugiant à Tondc sous la protection d'Anya. Elle s'était construit une petite maison en périphérie de ville et se tenait à l'écart de la population, souhaitant éviter des regards hostiles ou des représailles. Et, de toute façon, à quoi bon se lier à des gens alors qu'elle n'était pas sûre de rester dans ce village, voire sur ce continent.

Regardant la pluie qui dégoulinait des feuilles des arbres entourant son "home sweet home", la Source se demandait même si elle ne devrait pas tout simplement changer d'univers. Si seulement Emily ne l'avait pas tirée de son repos éternel et n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de confier la moitié de sa magie millénaire à Lexa. La brunette se retrouvait tiraillée entre l'envie irrésistible de partir loin et sa conscience professionnelle. Elle ne devait pas laisser Lexa avec une puissance que la native ne maitrisait pas dans un univers sur le point de s'autodétruire. Elle colla son front contre la vitre fraiche et soupira douloureusement. L'éternité allait être très, très longue.

Son regard capta au centre du village un attroupement inhabituel pour cette heure matinale. Chassant momentanément l'image de la Heda de sa tête autant que les sensations désagréables qui accompagnaient cette évocation, Hermione attrapa sa veste en cuir et décida d'aller voir ce qui se tramait.

Plus elle s'approchait des Trikus, plus elle sentait une ambiance lourde, froide, en parfaite adéquation avec le temps. Des hommes dressaient un bucher funéraire sous le regard d'une femme aux yeux rougis.

\- Je retourne auprès de lui, murmura tristement la native.

\- Excusez-moi, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit doucement la Source.

Les natifs la regardèrent tandis que la femme s'engouffrait dans une petite hutte. Tous avaient reçu consigne d'Anya d'être aimables avec la discrète étrangère qui s'était installée dans leur village. Et c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient le son de sa voix et qu'elle venait se mêler à eux depuis son arrivée. Habituellement, elle se contentait de quelques pas en compagnie de la chef de clan. Mais ce n'était guère le bon jour pour tenter de tisser des liens.

\- On prépare un rite funéraire pour le p'tit Noé. Le médecin Skaikru ne lui a donné que quelques heures à vivre, répondit fraichement un homme en disposant des bûches au sol.

\- Le médecin Skaikru est un âne. Conduisez-moi à l'enfant, ordonna Hermione.

\- Elle a déjà sauvé certains d'entre nous pourtant, contr a-t-il, la dévisageant avec suspicion.

\- Ce n'est qu'une mortelle, elle ne peut pas accomplir de miracle. Moi, si. Conduisez-moi à l'enfant, répéta Asalhir.

Le Triku avait entendu des histoires à propos de cette femme. Certains au village, surtout les vieilles femmes, murmuraient que c'était une déesse. Que ses pouvoirs étaient démentiels et qu'elle était toute puissante. Peut-être était-ce vrai, après tout. Hochant la tête, il lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à la hutte.

\- Anna, l'étrangère veut te voir, annonça-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Etrangère, elle l'avait toujours été, quels que soient les mondes qu'elle avait visités. Entrant dans la hutte, le bruit d'une respiration plus que laborieuse lui serra le coeur. Le pauvre enfant n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. La Source alla s'agenouiller à côté de la paillasse et posa ses mains sur la tête et le coeur du garçon.

\- Des antibiotiques auraient pu le sauver. Monde de sauvages... maugréa-t-elle en faisant parler sa magie.

La brunette chassa l'infection du corps de son patient qui reprenait des couleurs au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Près du lit, la mère marmonnait des semblants de prière tout en se tordant les mains d'angoisse.

La respiration de l'enfant se fit plus facile, plus fluide, et il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ca va gamin ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

L'enfant acquiesça et la Source lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Repose-toi. Une bonne journée au lit et tu seras parfaitement guéri.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, la mère tomba à genoux devant elle et lui prit les mains.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle les yeux plein de larmes, vous êtes une déesse venue sur terre.

\- En fait, je suis une déesse ressuscitée, rectifia Hermione avec un mince sourire.

\- Comment puis-je vous remercier ? Je n'ai pas grand chose, mais c'est à vous.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous preniez un peu de repos. Je vais vous laisser dormir avec votre fils, vous êtes épuisée. Bonne journée madame.

Laissant la mère se remettre de la peur de perdre son enfant, Hermione sortit de la hutte en remontant le col de sa veste. Elle interrompit pourtant son geste en remarquant l'attroupement et le murmure constant qui régnait à l'extérieur.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Le silence se fit avant qu'une femme s'approche.

\- Il a dit que vous l'aviez sauvé, le p'tit Noé, commença-t-elle en montrant un homme dans la foule maintenant silencieuse.

\- J'ai donné un petit coup de pouce à son système immunitaire, commenta la brunette avant de se reprendre sous le regard perdu de la Triku. Oui, il est tiré d'affaire, demain il recommencera à faire des bêtises.

Une nouvelle femme s'avança, l'air peu sure d'elle-même.

\- Mon homme... il a une vilaine blessure, la chasse... un ours et heu, ben, il a pas voulu aller là-bas, expliqua-t-elle en montrant du menton la direction du camp Skaikru. Sauf que maintenant, même le chien s'en approche pas tellement ça pue... alors heu, ben, si c'était pas trop vous demander...

\- Où a-t-il été mordu ? demanda Hermione.

\- A la main, répondit la femme avec une grimace. Elle devient noire et un liquide sort de la plaie.

\- Amenez-le moi, je vais guérir cette gangrène, ordonna la Source.

La femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en courant chercher son compagnon. Ils revinrent tous deux quelques minutes plus tard et Hermione prit entre ses mains le membre blessé.

\- Oui, c'est moche à voir... commenta-t-elle en voyant la chair putréfiée.

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, elle activa son pouvoir et chassa la nécrose, reconstituant la peau et détruisant l'infection.

\- A la prochaine morsure, venez me voir sans attendre, fit la Source en lâchant la main de l'homme.

Le silence autour d'elle était quasi religieux et tout le village semblait s'être assemblé pour la voir.

\- Bon, et bien si ça ne vous embête pas, je vais rentrer chez moi, fit la brunette en se sentant maintenant mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention de tous les Trikus.

Elle tourna les talons et fila vers sa maison, sans oser regarder derrière elle les natifs rassemblés. Une fois à l'abri des regards, elle s'autorisa à respirer. Enfin, elle se sentait utile. Elle avait aidé deux familles aujourd'hui, et c'était gratifiant.

\- Je devrais poursuivre... songea-t-elle à haute voix en allant se servir un café. Je pourrais ouvrir un dispensaire. Je dois en toucher deux mots à Anya, qu'elle me trouve un lopin de terre sur lequel construire un petit hôpital de campagne. Voire un labo, pour développer des médicaments, des vaccins, ce genre de chose. Ouais, je serais utile et ça ferait passer les siècles...

L'idée lui sembla agréable et le temps lui parut soudain moins morose. Continuant à réfléchir, elle se servit son café en chantonnant.

Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte et Anya passa une tête par l'entrebâillement.

\- Salut ! Je peux entrer ?

Hermione l'invita d'un geste de la main et servit à la chef de clan une tasse de café.

\- Tu as impressionné mon peuple, commença la blonde.

\- Je sais. Tu n'as pas mis de temps à venir. Ca tombe bien, je voulais savoir si je pouvais installer un petit hôpital.

\- J'allais te le demander.

Hermione sourit avant de redevenir sérieuse.

\- On va s'entendre sur quelque chose dès le départ. Je ne suis pas là pour rendre tes guerriers invincibles. Je veux travailler pour la paix, pas pour la guerre.

\- Je te demande seulement de soigner mon peuple. Je ne fais pas totalement confiance aux Skaikrus et je n'ai plus de guérisseuse. Si tu gardes mes gens en bonne santé, tu auras ma reconnaissance éternelle.

Hermione but d'une traite sa tasse avant de la reposer sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle frotta ses mains et des petites étincelles de pouvoir crépitèrent.

\- Donne-moi un terrain de libre et à la tombée de la nuit, tu auras le plus bel hôpital de ce monde.

* * *

Deux silhouettes indéterminées se faufilaient dans les ruelles de Polis, slalomant d'ombres en ombres silencieusement.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, susurra l'une d'elles.

\- Arrête de pester et suis-moi, je te promets que tu vas adorer ça.

\- Si quelqu'un voit l'Heda et l'Ambassadrice des Skaikrus se déplacer comme des voleuses, je suis pas sure...

\- Personne ne nous remarquera. Alors détends-toi et prépare-toi à passer une bonne soirée.

\- Tu peux me dire où on va ? insista Lexa.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enfonçaient dans la partie la plus déserte et détruite de l'ancienne ville. Lexa passait son temps à épier chaque recoin, inquiète de prendre des risques inutiles alors qu'elle se devait à sa charge.

\- Clarke...

\- Encore un instant, chuchota la blonde qui les faisait pénétrer dans les restes d'un bâtiment.

Elle slaloma habillement entre les décombres, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les soubassements. Après une dernière volée de marches, Clarke poussa une lourde porte et entraîna Lexa dans une vaste salle souterraine au plafond voûté.

\- Nous sommes dans les caves d'un musée, chuchota-t-elle. Il y a des peintures magnifiques. Viens par là...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de traîner dans cette partie de Polis ? Je suppose que tu étais toute seule en plus ! Tu te rends compte, tout le monde sait que tu es avec moi, tu aurais pu te faire enlever, pour faire pression sur moi, ou pire ! Te faire tuer comme...

\- Comme Costia, fit doucement Clarke qui avait profité de la diatribe de sa compagne pour allumer une lampe à alcool et rabaisser le globe dessus. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Regarde...

Lexa tourna la tête pour voir ce que son amante lui montrait. Et elle se trouva subjuguée par la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donné de voir. C'était une peinture d'hommes sur un radeau.

\- Par les Hedas du passé, jura-t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle déposa sa main sur le tableau suivant les courbes des couleurs et les aspérités des coups de pinceau.

\- Je comprends ce qu'elle voulait dire, chuchota-t-elle, laissant son regard embrasser l'entrepôt souterrain, s'arrêtant sur une statue, un buste, une nouvelle toile.

\- Alors ? Tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir suivie ? s'enquit Clarke en se collant contre le dos de l'heda.

\- C'est... magnifique, finit-elle par dire en se retournant dans l'étreinte.

Elle se laissa aller à regarder la lumière danser dans les yeux de sa compagne, dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, murmura Clarke sur les lèvres de l'Heda. Visitons cette caverne aux merveilles, d'accord ?

* * *

Hermione sifflotait sur le perron de son dispensaire. Déjà un mois qu'elle avait ouvert le lieu et accueillait régulièrement les Trikus qui avaient dépassé l'étape de la méfiance. Elle se sentait bien, à sa place comme un vieux médecin de campagne qui vit tranquillement et se trouve souvent payé d'un pain ou d'un poulet. D'ailleurs, il allait falloir qu'elle recommence à courir, son ordinaire s'étant grandement amélioré.

Ne voyant personne s'approcher, elle retourna à son laboratoire et, après s'être consciencieusement lavé les mains, se remit à la préparation d'un antibiotique efficace. Observant les molécules au microscope, elle ne prêtait plus attention à son environnement. Elle sursauta, quelques minutes plus tard, en entendant la cloche de la porte d'entrée sonner.

\- Bordel, grogna-t-elle en replaçant sa lamelle dans le petit frigo qu'elle s'était confectionné. J'arrive ! lança-t-elle plus fort pour prévenir de son retour dans l'entrée.

Elle se lava les mains histoire de laisser les problèmes loin du lieu des soins et passa dans la salle d'attente.

\- Anya ? Un souci ?

La native était accompagnée d'une femme qui, par son allure, devait être une Skaikru.

\- Je te présente le Docteur Abby Griffin, médecin des Skaikrus, qui s'inquiète de ne plus avoir de patients Trikrus. Comme tu en es la raison, tu pourrais lui expliquer ce que tu fais, sourit la chef de clan.

Hermione leva un sourcil envers la guerrière avant de tendre la main à la médecin.

\- Enchantée, docteur Griffin.

\- Anya m'a dit que vous prodiguez des soins ? questionna la Skaikru.

\- Effectivement.

Les réponses plus que courtes de la brunette firent froncer les sourcils d'Abby.

\- Quelle est la question que vous n'osez pas poser, Docteur ? fit aimablement la Source, bien que son regard n'eût rien d'invitant, ce qui fit sourire Anya.

\- Et bien, pour être honnête, je m'inquiète un peu pour ces gens. Au camp Jaha, nous avons une unité médicale de dernier cri.

\- Et vous pensez que je suis un charlatan, c'est ça ?

\- Et bien…

\- Griffin, vous êtes de la famille de Clarke, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Abby, méfiante. Je suis sa mère.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers sa cafetière.

\- Café ?

\- Non merci.

La Source s'alluma une cigarette et se planta devant la Skaikru.

\- Je vais mettre les choses au clair. J'ai deux formations de médecin : une sorcière à l'Institut Sainte Mangouste, l'autre moldue à l'université de Cambridge. Je suis médecin généraliste, chirurgien et médecin légiste. Je pratique la médecine depuis deux millénaires. J'ai opéré plus de patients qu'il y a d'étoiles dans le ciel. Donc je sais très bien ce que je fais. Rassurée ?

Abby prit le temps d'évaluer la femme devant elle, peu sûre de ce qu'elle était sensée comprendre.

\- Deux millénaires…

\- Au moins vous n'avez pas retenu médecin légiste, fit la Source avec un rictus.

Abby la dévisagea et le rictus d'Hermione s'agrandit.

\- Je suis une déesse. On ne vous l'avait pas dit ?

La médecin avait beau rester stoïque, son non-verbal parlait pour elle. L'incrédulité le partageait avec crainte.

\- Je fais souvent cet effet-là, conclut la brunette en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Vous êtes une déesse ? répéta la Skaikru.

\- Du genre sympa et bienveillant sauf si on me fait chier.

\- Asalhir, je te laisse présenter ton hôpital au Docteur Griffin ? A plus tard ! fit Anya avant de s'éclipser, laissant les deux médecins en tête-à-tête.

\- Suivez-moi, lança Hermione en s'engageant dans un couloir. Ici, vous avez cinq chambres pour des patients qui ont besoin de repos.

Abby restait silencieuse en observant les pièces décorées avec goût, à l'ambiance chaleureuse, loin des images d'hôpitaux austères qu'elle avait vu dans des livres.

\- Habituellement, les patients peuvent repartir après les soins, mais je préfère en garder certains qui ont besoin de lever le pied et de reprendre des forces, confia Hermione avant de passer dans une autre pièce. Ici, vous trouvez mon laboratoire. J'essaie de créer des médicaments, des vaccins, ou des vitamines.

\- Anya vous a appelé Asalhir, c'est un nom que j'ai déjà entendu.

\- Clarke je suppose. J'espère que ma mauvaise réputation ne m'a pas précédée.

\- Clarke a mentionné que vous aviez soigné certains de ses amis d'une fièvre après avoir tué notre ancienne chancelière qui cherchait à prendre le commandement. Que vous étiez la personne qui avait permis la paix entre mon peuple et celui d'Anya. Et que le peuple des glaces a une dent contre vous depuis que vous avez assassiné leurs deux derniers souverains. Mais surtout que le châtiment voté par le Conseil des Ambassadeurs à votre encontre était une honte, répondit Abby.

\- Vous avez peur de moi ?

\- Vous avez le projet de m'assassiner ?

\- Non. A vrai dire, je vous trouve assez sympathique, répondit Hermione.

Abby s'autorisa un léger sourire.

\- Vous m'en voyez soulagée. Et je me dis qu'on pourrait sans doute démarrer une collaboration. Après tout, vous comme moi souffrons de n'avoir personne avec qui discuter médecine.

\- J'ai dépassé le stade de la discussion depuis longtemps. Je veux apporter un peu de modernité à ce monde qui en a cruellement besoin. Dans mon monde d'origine, très peu de personne mourrait d'une bronchite. Ici, au moindre rhume, c'est l'hécatombe.

\- Je suis dans une situation identique. Aujourd'hui, j'ai à peine de quoi subvenir aux besoins des deux groupes que je côtoie. Je n'ai que peu de ressources pour amener les conditions de salubrité et de santé à un autre niveau. Comment voyez-vous notre collaboration ?

\- Aucune idée. Vous n'êtes pas une sorcière. Aussi, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions travailler ensemble. Je pourrais y remédier aisément, mais je ne vous connais pas.

Abby ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, sans prononcer de parole sous le regard amusé de la Source.

\- Vous… vous pourriez faire ça ?

\- Je suis la mère de toutes les créatures magiques de tous les univers. Je peux tout faire... ou presque.

La clochette de l'entrée retentit et Hermione arbora un air sérieux.

\- Excusez-moi, des patients m'attendent, fit-elle en se rendant dans la salle d'attente.

Trois hommes l'attendaient, l'un soutenu par les deux autres. Le blessé avait la jambe gauche ouverte et son tibia était visible et fracturé.

\- Asalhir, aidez-le par pitié ! Un loup nous a attaqués.

\- Venez avec moi, fit Hermione en les conduisant à une chambre.

La brunette aida le blessé à s'allonger et observa avec attention la blessure.

\- Quelle approche préconisez-vous ? questionna-t-elle la médecin qui avait suivi et se tenait dans son dos.

\- Anesthésie, réduction de la fracture, recherche des lésions nerveuses, drainage, sutures, rééducation.

\- Excellente procédure, qui peut cependant le laisser boiteux. Maintenant, admirez ce que la magie peut faire.

Elle frotta ses mains et approcha ses paumes de la blessure.

\- Premièrement, je désinfecte, expliqua-t-elle tandis que des étincelles s'échappèrent de ses doigts. Ensuite, je reconstruis l'os.

Abby observa le pouvoir de cette étrange femme remodeler l'os de la victime. Puis les tissus se régénérèrent, la plaie se referma et la cicatrice s'estompa pour disparaitre complètement. Le tout n'avait pris que trois minutes.

\- Restez au repos jusqu'à demain matin. Interdiction de courir ou de porter des charges lourdes, indiqua Hermione à l'homme qui se relevait, ravi et soulagé.

\- Oui déesse. Merci pour tout. Ma femme va faire du pain aujourd'hui, souhaitez-vous que je vous apporte une miche ?

\- Si cela ne vous prive pas, ce sera avec plaisir, sourit la brunette. Allez, filez, et faites attention quand vous vous aventurez dans la forêt.

\- C'est aussi simple que ça ? murmura Abby, abasourdie, une fois les hommes partis.

\- Ca paraît facile car je maîtrise le sujet et que je suis la magie. Pour le sorcier lambda, c'est bien plus compliqué, expliqua Hermione.

\- Sorcier… Et vous affirmez pouvoir développer cette condition chez n'importe qui.

\- Je suis la mère de toutes les créatures magiques, répéta la brunette, un brin agacée de ne pas se faire comprendre la première fois. Je peux insuffler le pouvoir chez n'importe quelle créature. Après, c'est comme n'importe quel don, il se travaille... dur.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de surprenant.

\- Et de très occupée, conclut Asalhir avant de repartir vers son labo, se désintéressant de la conversation, pressée de retourner à ses recherches et de s'éloigner de ses semblables, surtout une, qui apparemment souhaitait s'incruster.

Et effectivement, loin de se laisser désarçonner, Abby emboîta le pas de la déesse pour continuer à découvrir les lieux. Se rendant compte qu'elle était suivie, Hermione se retourna.

\- Vous êtes encore là ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- A l'évidence, oui, répondit Abby sans se démonter.

Hermione haussa les épaules, se lava les mains et prit la petite lamelle qu'elle avait réservée au frigo pour la glisser dans le microscope.

\- Que faites-vous ? s'enquit la Skaikru.

\- Un antibiotique... Vous n'avez rien à faire sur votre camp Gaia ?

\- Jaha, rectifia Abby. Et non. Pas depuis que les Trikus viennent vous voir.

Hermione haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- Dans ce cas, rendez-vous utile et branchez la centrifugeuse.

Abby regarda autour d'elle et avisa le matériel désigné.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour créer tout ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle en connectant la machine à la prise. Et l'électricité, comment la générez-vous ?

\- Je suis la Source, fit Hermione, comme si c'était la réponse à toutes les questions de la Skaikru. Vous savez synthétiser de la vitamine C ? Le scorbut se répand comme une traînée de poudre en ce moment...

\- Je dois avoir ce qu'il faut au camp, mais...pourquoi vous embêter à passer à travers un processus chimique si vous pouvez simplement créer le produit fini ? réfléchit la médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de noter quelques phrases dans un calepin. Puis elle se saisit d'une autre boite de pétri et observa à la loupe le résultat avant d'afficher un air peu satisfait.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas être quelqu'un d'irremplaçable et d'indispensable. Les cimetières en sont pleins. Mon produit anti-poux n'est pas encore au point, soupira-t-elle à regret. Sur ce, Docteur Griffin, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Je suppose que c'est une façon polie de m'inviter à ne pas revenir. Ravie cependant d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

\- Je serai toujours à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de moi, répondit la brunette, les yeux vissés sur le microscope.

\- Je n'hésiterai pas. Et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Bonne journée, Déesse, conclut simplement Abby en quittant le petit laboratoire où la Source continuait à officier.

\- Ces moldus... soupira Hermione avant de se saisir d'une pipette. Aujourd'hui, je fabriquerai cette foutue vitamine C.

* * *

Lexa écoutait d'une oreille distraite les échanges entre les ambassadeurs qui tergiversaient sur les dédommagements que devraient payer les hommes des montagnes pour tous leurs forfaits. Mais l'esprit de la Heda vagabondait ailleurs que dans les comptes des morts et de vivants à saigner à blanc. Devant ses yeux s'étiraient les couleurs chatoyantes qui avaient caressé ses iris quelques nuits avant. Les tableaux que lui avait révélés Clarke habitaient depuis l'esprit de la brune qui ne cessait de penser à ce qu'avait été le monde avant. Avant le primefire. Avant la convoitise des hommes pour un pouvoir absolu qui les avait réduits à néant. Comme cet Icare qu'elle avait vu tomber du ciel pour s'être trop approché du soleil.

Soupir.

Clarke regardait du coin de l'oeil son amante et ne rata pas cette inspiration lourde. Sans cesser d'écouter les échanges, elle tourna une partie de son attention vers la brune.

Lexa continuait à laisser son esprit vagabonder et de fil en aiguille, penser à Icare et à son envol l'amena naturellement à se remémorer le vol mémorable qu'elle avait fait avec Hermione. Penser à la sorcière suprême lui fit froncer les sourcils.

C'est le silence qui s'éternisait qui lui fit prendre conscience que la virulence des échanges s'était tue. Tous les ambassadeurs avaient tourné leur regard vers le trône et semblaient attendre. Certains avaient même rentrés leur tête dans leurs épaules.

\- Heda, un problème ? s'autorisa à questionner l'ambassadrice du cinquième clan.

\- Aucun, fit la commandante de sa voix posée. Je ne demanderai aucun dédommagement aux hommes des montagnes. Le docteur Tsing a été exécutée selon les règles de l'Alliance, le sang a été versé. Le président Dante nous a assuré de la pleine coopération de son peuple, et cela rachètera les fautes commises.

Lexa pria pour ne pas avoir répondu à côté et se promit de rester concentrée jusqu'à la fin de la séance. Clarke leva la main et l'Heda lui donna la parole d'un geste du menton.

\- Et qu'en est-il du projet de modernisation ?

Lexa regarda longuement son amante. Aucun sourire n'étirait ses lèvres et chacun attendit sans oser bouger un sourcil. Clarke aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'avait pas avancé sur le sujet, passant son temps libre, très limité, dans ses draps.

"Et bien, ça t'apprendra à penser au cul de ton amante avant de penser au ventre de tes tribus !" claqua férocement la voix d'un Heda du passé dans son esprit.

\- Asalhir n'est plus en charge de cette mission et je n'ai encore trouvé personne pour entamer ce chantier. Cependant, si vous avez des noms à suggérer, je suis toute ouïe, répondit posément la commandante.

\- Et heu… du point de vue des idées à mettre en œuvre… est-ce que… vous avez des éléments que…, se risqua un ambassadeur.

\- Et faire revenir Asalhir ? C'est possible ? Coupa la rousse de la cinquième tribu.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas, réagit l'ambassadeur du peuple des sables. Elle a assassiné la reine et le roi du peuple des glaces.

\- Et elle a été puni, rétorqua la rousse. Donc, si on veut avancer, on a besoin d'elle.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle, qui demandant la tête de l'ancienne conseillère de la Heda, qui demandant son amnistie. Lexa restait de marbre, repoussant aussi loin que possible dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire les images d'Hermione mourante sur le sol poisseux d'un cachot.

\- Nous pourrions envoyer une délégation pour prendre contact avec la déesse, suggéra Dante.

\- J'en parlerai avec Anya des Trikrus, mentit Lexa. En attendant, Wallace, Clarke, vous allez travailler ensemble pour faire des propositions d'améliorations de nos conditions de vie. J'attends du concret pour la prochaine réunion des Ambassadeurs. La séance est levée.

La brune se leva et quitta la salle avant tout le monde, sans se soucier de son amante qui lui faisait signe. Il fallait qu'elle aille passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose avant d'espérer la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises et bon week-end !

Link9 et Sygui


	13. Le docteur Griffin

Bonjour bonjour !

Un grand merci aux 4 lecteurs qui nous ont mis un petit mot !

Bonen lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le docteur Griffin**

Hermione sifflotait un air léger tout en prélevant à la pipette les quelques gouttes de glycérine qu'elle voulait rajouter à sa préparation pour la stabiliser. Elle leva le tube à hauteur de ses yeux pour en vérifier l'aspect avant de prendre son crayon posé sur son oreille pour ajuster ses notes. Son petit calepin était plein de formules gribouillées et de schémas dont certains semblaient être des mouvements de baguette.

\- Maintenant, il me faudrait... commenta-t-elle à voix haute en tournant sur elle-même. Et forcément j'en ai besoin et j'en n'ai plus, grogna-t-elle. Severus ne serait vraiment pas fier de moi. Si je ne mets pas de l'essence de violette là-dedans, ça va être inutilisable, râla-t-elle.

Délaissant la paillasse, la brunette ôta sa blouse blanche et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café. Elle huma longuement son breuvage avant de prendre visiblement plaisir à le sentir glisser dans sa gorge.

\- Je n'ai pas d'essence de violette et je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire avant que la potion tourne. Du gâchis.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et, se grattant la nuque, eut une rapide grimace.

\- Le docteur Griffin en aurait peut-être, songea-t-elle à voix haute. Ca me donnera l'occasion de m'excuser auprès d'elle.

La Source attrapa une deuxième tasse qu'elle remplit de café et sourit.

\- Finalement, c'est un mal pour un bien, commenta-t-elle pour elle-même en se rendant sur le pas de la porte du dispensaire, humant avec plaisir l'air non pollué et l'arôme de café.

Ce faisant, elle avisa quelques personnes qui s'avançaient dans sa direction. Elle détailla le groupe, essayant de voir qui était blessé ou malade, mais rien ne laissait présager un souci de santé dans l'allure décidée des Trikus.

\- Asalhir, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

\- Bonjour, fit-elle patiemment.

\- A toi aussi déesse, répondit humblement la mère du petit Noé. On s'inquiète, Asalhir, on ne veut pas que vous partiez. Vous avez amené la santé aux Trikus et on vous en sera toujours reconnaissants. Dites-nous quoi faire pour vous convaincre de rester.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne pars pas. Je ne compte pas partir.

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit, sourit largement un des chasseurs qui avait encore ses deux jambes grâce à la Source. Polis, c'est pas pour vous Asalhir.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Quel est le rapport avec Polis ?

\- Il parait que l'Heda va vous ordonner de retourner à Polis afin de travailler pour elle, répondit une jeune fille.

\- Elle peut ordonner, je n'obéirai pas. Je suis au-dessus des lois humaines, répondit Hermione avec une pointe de colère.

\- Mais c'est peut-être important, osa un Triku qu'Hermione identifia comme un des bergers du clan. Après tout notre Heda doit penser à tous, alors qu'on pense juste à nous… sans vous offenser Asalhir.

\- Si c'est important, qu'elle vienne me trouver, gronda Hermione avant de tourner les talons, disparaissant dans un craquement sonore.

L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva devant l'Arche, son apparition faisant sursauter un garde qui somnolait. Ce dernier la dévisagea en clignant des yeux, puis afficha un sourire affable.

\- J'vous reconnais, vous êtes la déesse qui a soigné mes potes et éviter la guerre avec les natifs.

\- Exactement. Je viens voir le docteur Griffin. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où la trouver ? fit Hermione en s'efforçant d'être aimable alors qu'elle avait juste envie d'étriper une certaine brune de sa connaissance.

\- Bien sûr. Vous rentrez par-là, le couloir jusqu'au bout et à gauche, c'est son bureau. Si elle y est pas, allez à droite, c'est l'hôpital.

\- Merci pour les info.

\- Merci à vous de nous aider, relaça le garde avec un grand sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit le trajet indiqué par le garde. Elle trouva la mère de Clarke dans un bureau à peine plus grand qu'un placard à balai. La médecin était penchée sur une liasse de feuilles et fronçait les sourcils. L'ancienne Gryffondor frappa quelques coups sur le mur et Abby se redressa avant de froncer à nouveau les sourcils.

\- Bonjour Docteur, commença Hermione sans entrer dans la pièce. Je vous dérange ?

\- Disons que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour discuter, fit fraichement la Skaikru. Je suis sur un cas assez complexe.

L'air peu avenant de la médecin la cueillit à froid et ne fit qu'accroitre sa propre frustration.

\- Et il ne vous vient pas à l'esprit que je pourrais vous aider ? C'est vrai ça, médecin, déesse, je n'ai aucune des compétences requises pour analyser le dossier que vous tenez... s'agaça Hermione.

Abby la dévisagea sans paraitre ouverte à la suggestion avant de soupirer et de lui faire signe de la rejoindre en désignant la chaise disposée sur le côté du bureau.

\- Désolée, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas de consoeur et, à date, disons que vous ne vous êtes pas montrée très ouverte aux partages de compétences.

\- Alors disons que c'est une manière détournée de vous présenter mes excuses pour la façon peu cavalière dont je vous ai reçue il y a quelques jours, et le début d'une collaboration ?

\- J'avais fini par penser que c'était un truc de déesse de se montrer peu avenante.

Hermione s'installa face à la médecin et attrapa les feuilles que lisait Abby.

\- Vous permettez ? demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

\- J'ignore de quelle maladie mon patient est atteint, et c'est assez frustrant, avoua la Skaikru.

\- Ca va être votre lot quotidien dans les prochains mois, et c'est normal. Vous viviez dans un environnement aseptisé, ce qui n'est plus le cas, répondit la déesse avec un léger sourire. Je vous passerai quelques livres sur les maladies courantes que vous pourrez rencontrer. Et, pour ne pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, il s'agit d'une simple toxoplasmose. Vu que le patient est un homme de 20 ans, pas besoin d'un traitement, il ira mieux d'ici quelques jours.

La blonde reprit les feuilles tendues vers elle et les relut avec attention pour faire le lien entre les symptômes et le diagnostic.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut mettre en place des mesures de prophylaxie ?

\- Pas vraiment, juste faire passer le message que le carpaccio ou le tartare, c'est pas conseillé.

Abby eut un léger rire et sourit à Hermione.

\- Je ne savais pas que les divinités étaient dotées d'humour.

\- Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle. Mais cela vient sûrement du fait que j'étais mortelle avant de devenir une déesse.

\- Est-ce que je me fourvoie si je dis que vous agissez plus comme une humaine que comme une déesse ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? questionna la brunette en tendant la tasse de café qu'elle avait prévue pour la médecin.

\- Et bien, vous semblez choisir de souffrir alors que vous pourriez ne pas vous l'imposer, proposa Abby avant de prendre une gorgée du breuvage offert. Qu'est-ce ? C'est... particulier.

\- Du café. Je ne peux vivre sans. Pour répondre à votre première assertion, depuis ma résurrection, j'ai eu le temps de m'interroger sur la Source que j'ai été et celle que je voulais être. La Source Initiale était une entité immatérielle, sans sentiment, froide et calculatrice. Je l'ai défaite et les univers s'en sont mieux portés. J'ai été une Source assez passive dans mes interactions avec les mortels, me contentant de gérer les catastrophes magiques et autres conflits avec une autre demi-source. Mais ici... j'ai dans l'idée d'être une déesse bienveillante et accessible. Au départ, j'avais accepté de devenir l'Origine de toutes magies pour sauver l'humanité et je compte bien tenir cette promesse. Pour y arriver, je dois m'appuyer sur mon humanité, donc souffrir pour comprendre ce que vous traversez au quotidien.

\- De là à subir ce que vous avez vécu, il y a une marge non ? Rien ne vous obligeait à être torturée de la sorte.

\- Ce châtiment a permis d'asseoir l'autorité de la Commandante et de calmer temporairement les velléités du Royaume des glaces. Donc, d'éviter une guerre sanglante.

Abby dévisagea la brunette, interdite.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que vous avez encaissé cette horreur dans le but unique de consolider l'Alliance des clans. Si tel était le cas, pourquoi vous êtes-vous exilée à Tondc ? C'est à Polis que votre pouvoir devrait s'exercer, au côté de la Heda.

\- J'ai été renvoyée de mon rôle de conseillère, répondit doucement l'ancienne Gryffondor. Et il se peut que je me sois un peu emportée quand le bourreau a essayé de me tuer.

\- En tout cas, la commandante ne vous en tient pas rigueur puisqu'il se murmure qu'elle va vous rappeler à Polis.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se cabrer comme un cheval rétif. Quoi qu'elle en dise, penser à Lexa la mettait en colère. Et visiblement la brune ne savait toujours pas demander plutôt qu'exiger.

\- Qu'elle essaye. Toute déesse que je suis, il y a des limites à ce que je peux endurer, proposa-t-elle avec une grimace en guide de réponse.

Abby hocha la tête, visiblement en train d'essayer de comprendre comment une entité toute puissante avait pu aller jusqu'à risquer sa vie. Visiblement, il y avait quelque chose qui la dépassait.

\- Je vous questionne et je profite de vous dans la gestion de mes diagnostics, mais vous étiez venue pour quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Oui, je n'ai plus d'essence de violette et je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'en fournir.

\- Je … oui bien sûr, je pense que j'en ai dans la réserve. Suivez-moi, proposa-t-elle en se levant, comme ça je vais vous faire visiter par la même occasion.

\- Avec plaisir.

Hermione suivit la médecin dans les couloirs de l'Arche et eut le loisir de découvrir le lieu de vie des Skaikrus.

\- C'est assez étroit, commenta sobrement la Source en découvrant une cellule qui servait de chambre.

\- C'est un vaisseau spatial à l'origine. Il n'était pas prévu pour des centaines de personnes. Disons que ce fut convivial.

\- Je pourrais vous... commença Hermione avant de se raviser. Non, rien, désolée. Allons chercher l'essence, voulez-vous ?

\- Et bien c'est ici, fit la médecin en ouvrant un placard avec un trousseau de clés pendu à sa ceinture. Et vous en avez besoin pour ? questionna-t-elle en lui tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide translucide.

\- Des pastilles contre la toux, sourit la brunette. Sans ça, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Abby hausser un sourcil interrogateur, la mixture est tout simplement infecte.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard_

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

La voix résonna dans la petite pièce de l'accueil, vide. Abby s'aventura un peu plus avant dans le dispensaire, sans toutefois se sentir légitime de le faire. La déesse l'avait éconduite lors de sa première visite, elle n'était pas certaine d'être la bienvenue. Même si leur seconde entrevue s'était passée de bien meilleure façon.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans le bureau de la brunette et Abby se racla la gorge.

\- Asalhir ? C'est le docteur Griffin !

\- Oui, entrez, je... Je suis... Bref, venez, je vous en prie.

Fronçant les sourcils, la Skaikru avança jusqu'à la pièce et trouva la brunette debout sur son bureau, en équilibre sur une pile de livre, occupée à changer une ampoule au plafond.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, docteur ? s'enquit la déesse sans un regard vers elle, concentrée à sa tâche.

\- Et bien, je … vous voulez que je vous tienne ? Ca m'a l'air périlleux comme situation, vous sur des livres en équilibre instable, de l'électricité, une ampoule fragile...

\- Je devrais m'en sortir, assura tranquillement Hermione dans un sourire en se tournant enfin vers la nouvelle venue.

Le mouvement fit changer le point d'équilibre de la brunette. Un livre bougea sous le poids et sortit de la pile. Asalhir chuta en arrière et dégringola du bureau pour se retrouver allongée sur le sol, immobile. Abby se précipita à ses côtés tandis que la brunette peinait à retrouver son souffle, coupé par la violence de la chute.

\- Ne bougez pas, ordonna la médecin en regardant sans toucher s'il y avait un semblant de blessure.

Elle s'apprêtait à palper la tête de la Source pour s'assurer de n'y trouver ni bosses, ni creux quand cette dernière repoussa doucement les mains de la Skaikru.

\- C'est bon, docteur Griffin. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est pas ma première chute.

\- Où avez-vous mal ? demanda la médecin.

\- Juste à l'épaule, rien de grave, fit Hermione en s'asseyant. Je me suis bien vautrée. Et j'ai toujours pas de lumière au plafond. Chiotte.

\- Vous vous soignez ou je m'en occupe ?

\- Dans cinq minutes, il n'y paraîtra plus. Vous veniez pour quoi, chère consoeur ?

\- Je venais vous proposer d'aller faire un tour dans les bois entre Arcadia et Tondc.

Hermione leva un sourcil tout en forçant pour se remettre debout.

\- Les environs ne sont déjà pas sûrs le jour, alors la nuit... fit remarquer la déesse, pointant l'inconscience de la femme.

\- Avec vous, je ne risque rien. J'aimerais vous montrer les plantes que j'utilise pour notre pharmacie, avoir votre avis, peut-être vous en faire découvrir qui sait ? Notre science est différente de celle que vous avez eu l'occasion de côtoyer.

\- Une promenade à but scientifique ? Oui... D'accord, pourquoi pas.

La brunette épousseta ses vêtements et attrapa une veste en cuir noir suspendue au mur.

\- Allons-y, fit gaiment la déesse.

\- Si vous avez une chaise, nous pouvons régler votre problème d'ampoule avant de partir, proposa Abby en montrant le plafonnier toujours éteint.

\- Ça peut attendre demain. Et je suis une déesse, je peux réussir à changer une ampoule.

\- La démonstration n'est pas probante, répliqua la médecin avec un sourire avant de s'en retourner sur ses pas.

\- Vous me vexez ! J'ai quand même des qualités ! rétorqua la brunette en suivant Abby.

\- C'est vrai, vous faites des pastilles à la violette.

Le fond de l'air était frais mais le ciel, dégagé. La lune éclairait de ses rayons argentés la forêt, créant une atmosphère particulière.

\- C'est magnifique, soupira d'aise Abby. J'ai rêvé de ce moment toute ma vie. Marcher à l'air libre, dans la nature sauvage, loin des couloirs de l'Arche...

\- Je peux imaginer. C'est vraiment étroit comme lieu de vie. Vous n'avez jamais songé à construire quelque chose à l'extérieur du vaisseau ?

\- Nos ressources sont trop limitées... murmura Abby.

Elle se tut un instant et Hermione devina que la médecin était plongée dans des pensées peu agréables.

\- Si je peux aider, n'hésitez pas, fit Asalhir.

Abby lui jeta un regard en biais.

\- Vous en faites déjà beaucoup pour l'humanité. Et pour peu de remerciements.

\- Je n'attends rien de particulier. Juste que les humains vivent en harmonie et en paix.

\- Sans vouloir paraitre ingrate, pour le moment, le résultat escompté n'est pas là.

Hermione prit le constat de plein fouet et ne répondit pas. Après tout, sa consoeur avait tapé dans le mille. L'ancienne Gryffondor avisa une petite plante dont les feuilles humides brillaient d'une douce lumière argentée et s'agenouilla devant elle, invitant Abby à la rejoindre.

\- Ceci peut-être très utile pour soigner les brulures. Et cette plante pousse toujours au pied d'un saule. Avec l'écorce, vous pourrez fabriquer du paracétamol.

Abby s'accroupit à son tour et tendit la main en direction de la fleur. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de la déesse qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la nature silencieuse.

\- J'aime la nature, elle est plus forte que l'humanité et en même temps elle lui pardonne, continuait la Source en laissant ses yeux vagabonder devant elle. C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en souriant devant une famille de musaraignes aux yeux fluorescents.

Abby acquiesça de la tête, le regard posé sur le profil de la brunette.

\- Il vous fallait quelque chose en particulier ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut marcher ? proposa la blonde. Pour être franche, la botanique m'intéresse mais ce soir j'avais envie d'être juste dehors, hors du camp, avec une amie. J'ai pensé à vous, dit-elle en avançant sur un chemin tracé par quelque animal sauvage, Hermione cheminant à ses côtés. Est-ce que je peux vous considérer comme telle ou bien c'est incompatible avec votre statut de déesse ?

\- Aucune incompatibilité avec cet honneur, assura la brunette.

Abby sourit.

\- Tant mieux. Comment passez-vous votre temps ici, en dehors de vos recherches et de vos patients ?

\- Je fais du sport, je cultive un potager, je joue de la flûte... énuméra la déesse sur ses doigts. Je tue le temps infini de mon éternité.

\- C'est triste de le voir comme ça, répondit la Skaikru après quelques instants de réflexion. Tuer le temps...

\- Je cuisine aussi. Je m'essaie à la pâtisserie. Et sans mauvais jeu de mot, mes croissants sont divins.

\- Il va falloir me les faire goûter, sourit Abby.

\- Je vous en apporterai lors de ma prochaine visite à l'Arche.

\- Il va me tarder de vous revoir.

Un grognement féroce retentit dans la nuit, suivi du cri d'un loup. Hermione se redressa, aux aguets.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner. La nuit, les routes ne sont vraiment pas sûres.

\- Il faudra recommencer. J'apprécie beaucoup votre compagnie.

\- Je vous assure de la réciproque, docteur Griffin.

\- Abby, lui sourit la blonde.

\- C'est noté, Abby, répondit Hermione en attrapant délicatement le coude de sa consœur.

L'instant d'après, les deux femmes apparurent devant les grilles gardant le camp des Skaikrus.

\- Un thé pour vous remercier de la compagnie ? proposa la médecin.

\- Une infusion, si vous avez. J'ai peur de ne pas dormir si je prends de la théine à cette heure, confia Hermione.

\- Parfait, j'ai des plantes indigènes séchées qui n'attendent que nous et un peu d'eau chaude.

* * *

La soirée n'était pas très avancée et le soleil commençait à disparaitre à l'horizon. Abby avait pris place dans une jeep qui avait quitté Arcadia plus tôt pour Tondc. Raven avait décidé de monter une antenne de transmission plus puissante dans le village et la médecin avait profité de l'occasion pour aller voir sa consœur divine. Le véhicule soulevait un nuage de poussière, annonçant à l'avance l'arrivée des voyageuses. Freinant enfin sur la place principale, la voiture s'immobilisa et Abby se laissa aller sur le dossier de son siège en soufflant de satisfaction.

\- Ces routes ne sont vraiment pas faites pour des voitures, même tout terrain.

\- C'est certain que tenir le volant est un avantage, rit la grande brune en débarquant pour aller saluer Anya qui s'avançait vers elle.

\- Raven, Docteur Griffin, bon voyage ? s'enquit la chef de clan. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite à une heure aussi... tardive ?

\- Je voudrais voir un dossier avec vous, répondit Raven. Et pour le docteur Griffin...

\- Savez-vous si Asalhir est à sa clinique ? demanda Abby.

Anya eut un léger sourire et secoua la tête.

\- Pas à cette heure-ci. Vous la trouverez chez elle. La petite maison à la sortie du village, par là, indiqua la chef de clan.

\- Et bien, bon travail mesdames, lança la médecin en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide.

Elle prit la direction indiquée par la chef de clan, impatiente de découvrir l'antre d'une déesse. Cependant, alors que les contours de la maison se dessinaient, un bruit sourd et régulier se fit entendre.

\- Que fait-elle ? murmura Abby, intriguée.

Plus elle approchait, plus le bruit se précisait. De la musique. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour écouter, essayant de reconnaitre un air, sans succès. Elle reprit sa progression, attentive aux différents types de sons, cherchant à identifier les instruments composant l'ensemble.

\- Comment fait-elle pour écouter de la musique ici ? se questionna-t-elle, pour le principe, puisque la déesse avait tous les moyens à sa portée. Et quelle est cette musique et cette chanteuse qui s'époumone à tue-tête ?

\- Get outta my way, way , Outta my way , Got no more to say , He's taken your place, Get outta my way !

La médecin se planta devant une fenêtre et, après quelques secondes, sourit. Asalhir chantait, dansait et semblait s'amuser grandement. Abby se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la déesse agir comme une simple mortelle, laissant tomber la façade austère de la divinité toujours dans le contrôle.

Lorsqu'arriva la fin de la chanson, la Source s'essuya le front de sa manche et Abby toqua à la fenêtre, faisant se retourner la brunette.

La gêne fut visible dans le regard de la déesse qui finit par hausser les épaules avant d'aller ouvrir à sa consœur.

\- Abby, que me vaut le plaisir ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Raven venait à Tondc pour des histoires d'antenne de transmission et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de vous rendre visite. Et je ne regrette pas, c'était un vrai plaisir de vous voir aussi...

\- Ridicule, grommela la brunette vaguement vexée de s'être fait prendre dans une posture aussi peu divine.

\- Heureuse, proposa la médecin. Vous me faites penser à un chat. Toujours calme, dans la mesure, mais avec ses quarts d'heure de folie.

Hermione se gratta la nuque, hésita quelques instants et finit par tendre la main à la médecin.

\- Vous voulez danser ? proposa-t-elle.

Abby la regarda un instant, interloquée.

\- Vous voulez que je... Avec plaisir, sourit-elle en prenant la main tendue.

La Source claqua des doigts et une nouvelle musique s'éleva dans les airs.

\- C'est la première fois que je danse avec une déesse, fit Abby.

\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas une expérience traumatisante, sourit Hermione.

La médecin posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette et se laissa enlacer par elle. Main dans la main, elle suivit les pas proposés par Hermione. Les débuts un peu maladroits leur tirèrent un ou deux rires tandis qu'elles évitaient de se marcher sur les pieds. Mais rapidement, elles s'accordèrent sur le rythme et l'enchainement se fit plus fluide et agréable.

\- C'est très agréable, je dois l'avouer, confia la Skaikru.

Hermione entama une série de pas un peu plus rapides et Abby se laissa mener dans une étreinte plus rapprochée. Puis, la chanson se termina et Asalhir recula de quelques pas.

\- Mon quart d'heure de folie est terminé, fit-elle doucement.

\- Merci de m'y avoir invitée, répondit-elle sans quitter le regard noisette. J'espère être là lorsque ça se reproduira.

\- Je vous préviendrai. J'allais regarder un film. Vous voulez vous joindre à moi ? Je pourrais même faire du popcorn.

\- Et bien, je n'ai aucune compétence en ingénierie des communications, donc Raven n'a pas besoin de moi, et comme je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu, je vais accepter volontiers votre offre. Quel film comptiez-vous voir ?

\- Indiana Jones et la dernière croisade.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

\- C'est parfait. Je pense que vous allez adorer.

* * *

Abby venait de passer une matinée bien remplie avec Raven. Avec le concours de l'ingénieure, la médecin avait remis à niveau le scanner médical de l'Arche. Des lunes que la machine n'était plus fonctionnelle et il avait fallu toute l'ingéniosité de la latino pour venir à bout d'inventer les pièces manquantes. Souriante, elle sortit du vaisseau, Raven sur ses pas.

\- S'il y a une personne que je suis ravie d'avoir avec nous, c'est bien toi. Encore merci d'avoir mis tout ce temps à réparer l'irréparable.

\- Y'a pas de quoi Abby. Et puis vous savez bien que ça tient plus du jeu que du travail pour moi. En plus, ça m'évite de tourner en rond comme pas mal d'entre nous. Regardez, c'est de pire en pire, illustra-t-elle en pointant du menton deux jeunes qui semblaient perdus, marchant sans but.

Les épaules de la médecin s'affaissèrent.

\- Voilà ce qu'a apporté l'envie de Jaha de retrouver la cité des lumières... murmura Abby. Je ne sais pas ce que contiennent les pilules que notre ancien chancelier distribue, mais il faut surveiller cela. Bellamy est parti pour Polis prévenir Clarke et Lexa.

\- Vous vous entendez bien avec la déesse. Vous pourriez lui en toucher deux mots... suggéra Raven.

\- Effectivement mais j'ai des scrupules à la mêler à cela.

\- Ça m'a pas l'air catholique, vous devriez lui en parler. Si elle juge que ce sont des histoires d'humains, elle est assez grande pour passer son chemin, non ?

\- Je pense que nous devons nous débrouiller par nous-mêmes. Nous ne pouvons pas toujours compter sur une intervention divine. Et si la situation devient hors de contrôle, ce sera à Lexa de faire appel à la déesse.

Raven regarda la médecin par en-dessous.

\- On n'est pas sorti du bois alors.

\- Je vais attendre que Bellamy revienne de Polis et nous dise ce que Lexa et Clarke comptent faire. Et si besoin, j'alerterai moi-même Alsalhir.

\- Ne tardez pas trop, fit sombrement la latino qui regardait un regroupement de jeunes ressemblant à des décérébrés.

* * *

Un chapitre tranquille avant l'action, la pure, la vraie !

Bonnes vacances, gros bisous et à très vite,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	14. Des pilules et des hommes

Coucou !

En direct de mes vacances, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Avec de l'action, si, si, on vous jure !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Des pilules et des hommes**

Hermione sifflotait une suite de Bach tout en faisant l'inventaire de sa pharmacie au dispensaire. Elle avait sorti tous ce qui était flacons, pilules et onguents sur sa paillasse et triait consciencieusement ce qui était encore utilisable et ce qui ne produirait plus d'effets, ou pas ceux escomptés. Son carnet de travail se remplissait de potions à refaire, d'ingrédients à collecter dans la nature, et d'annotations diverses sur les meilleurs moments pour réaliser les cueillettes et les temps de préparation. Elle anticipait son emploi du temps futur et se sentait heureuse de se savoir occupée.

Patiemment, une fois sa tâche faite, elle replaça les divers contenant dans ses armoires, classés par pathologie, ordonnés selon l'alphabet et elle soupira d'aise en contemplant l'ordre quasi parfait de son officine qui lui rappelait l'espace de travail si bien ordonné de Maura. Tendant la main vers une fiole, elle la replaça de façon à ce que l'étiquette manuscrite soit lisible et suspendit son geste un instant. L'écriture n'était pas la sienne et lire "essence de violette" calligraphié de la main d'Abby lui rappela que la blonde ne l'avait pas honorée de sa visite depuis au moins deux longs mois.

La Source fronça légèrement les sourcils. Les mois précédents, Abby avait trouvé toutes les occasions possibles pour venir la saluer, prendre un café. Elle avait même cru s'apercevoir que la blonde n'était pas insensible à sa personne par de petites attentions que la Skaikru avait envers elle. Et puis, plus rien. Avait-elle fait une plaisanterie douteuse à la Merlin ? Un geste déplacé à la Pansy ?

Songeuse un instant encore, elle finit par reposer le flacon à sa place, secouant la tête de dépit.

\- Décidemment, je ne suis pas à ma place dans ce monde.

* * *

Anya galopa jusqu'au centre de Tondc et arrêta sa monture avant de sauter de selle et de lancer les rênes à un de ses hommes. Elle s'engagea d'un pas rapide sur un chemin de terre qui menait à la petite maison excentrée, en périphérie du village. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, une douce mélodie se fit entendre et la chef de clan se laissa emportée par les notes égrenées. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, elle découvrit Asalhir qui marchait, les yeux fermés, jouant de sa flute traversière. Les doigts habiles frappaient délicatement les clés et le souffle régulier donnait vie à une musique quasi divine.

La dernière note retentit, vibrant longtemps dans l'air, puis le silence envahit la petite habitation.

\- Tu as fait bonne route ? demanda doucement la Source en posant son instrument.

\- A merveille. En revanche, la situation devient critique à Polis...

\- Je m'en moque, se renferma la brunette.

Anya se planta devant son amie et lui enfonça un doigt entre les cotes. Des semaines qu'elle tentait d'aborder les problèmes de l'Alliance avec la Source qui faisait la sourde oreille. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

\- Je ne parle pas d'une querelle entre clan, mais d'une catastrophe de grande envergure.

\- Les centrales ? s'enquit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, pas encore, grâce à toi. Ce qui nous préoccupe est tout autre. Un connard des Skaikrus distribue des pilules aux gens depuis des semaines et ça les fait devenir apathiques.

\- Tant mieux pour eux.

Anya lui sourit tristement et secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Au début, c'était anecdotique. Des hommes du ciel qui gobent un cachet pour oublier leurs morts, leurs conditions de vie… Ca nous faisait de la peine, à nous les Natifs, mais c'était leur problème. Mais depuis quelques jours, les cachets se répandent à une vitesse hallucinante, se propageant à toutes les tribus. Les gens deviennent dingues. Ils en viennent à menacer les personnes saines pour qu'ils gobent leur foutue pilule. Ca fout les jetons. J'ai vu une nana prête à se trancher la gorge pour que son mec avale ce truc.

Hermione était attentive au récit de son amie, enregistrant le moindre détail et réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour arranger la situation. Avant de se rappeler que Lexa n'avait pas fait appel à elle, que l'Heda était l'autre moitié de la Source, qu'elle était donc apte à gérer ce problème. Et qu'elle-même n'était qu'une vieille Source inutile, balancée aussi bien au rebus que dans un cachot, juste bonne à être baisée et torturée pour le bon plaisir d'une sauvage.

\- Au début, les tarés étaient parqués en prison mais ils ont réussi à s'évader et leur nombre grossit d'heure en heure. En partant, j'ai dû décapiter un de mes gardes qui a essayé de m'enfoncer une pilule dans le gosier. Seuls quelques Skaikrus sont sains et se sont enfermés dans leur vaisseau pour trouver une solution à cette pandémie.

\- Et Abby ? demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor, la peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son amie lui vrillant les intestins.

\- Elle est en sécurité. Mais Polis sombre dans le chaos, les différents clans tombent les uns après les autres, et l'Heda est débordée. Elle... Elle demande ton aide. Elle va venir cette nuit pour discuter avec toi.

Hermione blêmit subitement et sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de moi. C'est l'autre moitié de la Source, elle peut gérer cette situation, répondit-elle en rangeant l'étui de sa flûte.

\- Tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné ? J'comprends.

\- Anya, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas la voir. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne veux même pas respirer le même air qu'elle.

\- Asalhir... Je sais combien ça te coute. Mais je te le demande : sauve mon peuple.

Le regard que tourna la Source vers Anya n'était pas de bon augure.

\- Il n'a pas à payer les erreurs de jugement de l'Heda, reprit la blonde. Les ambassadeurs ne sont pas représentatifs de leur peuple. Et tous ne t'ont pas condamnée. Les Skaikrus et les hommes des montagnes étaient contre ton châtiment. Et même la rousse de la cinquième tribu a pris ta défense. Ne laisse pas tomber ce monde pour quelques connards.

Hermione acquiesça lentement, les arguments de la chef de clan faisant mouche. Les gens qui l'avaient condamnée n'avaient pas été élus par le peuple, mais désignés par leur propre caste.

\- Si la situation l'exige, j'interviendrai, concéda doucement la Source.

\- Merci Asalhir... Je sais combien ça te coûte. Et je sais aussi que tu prends toujours les bonnes décisions.

Anya sourit et vint poser ses lèvres sur la joue de la brunette. Hermione allait rétorquer qu'il lui arrivait de faire un paquet de conneries quand un guerrier passa une tête dans la hutte.

\- Désolé de déranger mais Bellamy et le docteur Abby demandent audience. C'est urgent, à ce qu'ils ont dit.

\- Le docteur Griffin... Lui aurais-tu tapé dans l'oeil, Asalhir ? susurra la chef de clan. Je remarque qu'elle passe de plus en plus de temps ici.

\- Ne vas pas t'imaginer une situation qui n'existe pas, répliqua la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas mon genre, ma Source, se moqua ouvertement la blonde.

\- De toute façon, si tu avais raison, elle aurait eu confiance en moi et elle m'aurait parlé de cette histoire de pilules, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et cela fait des semaines qu'elle n'est pas venue me voir. Quod erat demonstrandum.

Anya sortit de la hutte mais repassa une tête, claquant des doigts.

\- Tu viens avec moi, Asalhir, c'est non négociable. Même si tu parles ton charabia de déesse.

Hermione roula des yeux et, fourrant les mains dans ses poches, suivit la blonde jusqu'au bâtiment central. Anya marcha jusqu'à son trône et invita la Source à se placer sur sa droite. Puis, la chef de clan dévisagea les deux Skaikrus. La médecin avait le visage blême de celle qui n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et le jeune homme semblait extrêmement nerveux, sursautant au moindre bruit.

\- Bellamy, Abby, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? s'enquit la blonde.

\- Lexa devait venir vous rencontrer ce soir mais... nous avons reçu un appel radio de Clarke il y a une demi-heure. La tour Polis est assiégée. Les... sympathisants d'Alie veulent Lexa, commença Abby. Raven a découvert que les pilules distribuées sont des puces électroniques qui court-circuitent le cerveau et prennent possession de l'esprit des gens qui les avalent.

\- Qui est Alie ? Et quel rapport avec l'Heda ? demanda Anya en coulant un regard à Hermione qui ne comprenait visiblement pas plus qu'elle.

\- Alie est une intelligence artificielle. C'est elle qui est à l'origine des puces. Et il s'avère que la flamme des Heda, implantée dans la nuque de Lexa, est la version 2.0 du programme. Alie1 veut mettre la main sur le logiciel pour se mettre à jour car la version initiale comprend une faille permettant de la désactiver.

Anya fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Tu comprends quelque chose, Asalhir ?

\- Non, je suis une déesse, pas une informaticienne, répondit la brunette dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Et qu'attendez-vous de nous ? reprit la chef de clan.

\- Lexa et Clarke doivent nous rejoindre et, quand Raven aura localisé la commande de désactivation, la Commandante devra avaler la pilule et pénétrer la cité des lumières pour éteindre Alie1. Mais pendant ce temps, nous serons vulnérables aux attaques des sympathisants d'Alie1. Nous aurons besoin de vous pour assurer notre sécurité et notre tranquillité pendant les opérations, répondit la médecin en osant pour la première fois poser son regard sur Hermione.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez attendu que la situation soit ingérable pour appeler la cavalerie, fit la déesse avec un rictus désabusé.

\- Cavalerie ? questionna Bellamy un peu perdu.

\- Ca ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que j'aurais pu vous aider avant que ça dégénère ? C'est à ça que servent les amis, ajouta-t-elle en coulant un regard peu avenant vers Abby. Mais à présent, je suis renseignée sur mon utilité.

\- Asalhir, je ne voulais... commença Abby d'un ton penaud.

La radio accrochée à la ceinture de Bellamy crachota, coupant court à la diatribe de la skaikru, et le jeune homme prit la communication.

\- Bellamy, annonça-t-il, tendu.

Un grésillement lui répondit et l'ancien garde de l'Arche régla la fréquence.

\- La connexion est mauvaise, fit-il. Pouvez-vous répéter ?

\- Ici Heda. La tour est envahie. Nous sommes bloquées au dernier étage, fit Lexa, une tension palpable dans son intonation.

Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Six mois qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix. Elle qui pensait être sevrée découvrit qu'elle était encore remuée par la voix grave de la Commandante.

« Merde… Comme si j'avais besoin de ça... » songea la brunette.

\- Comment va Clarke ? demanda Abby d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Elle s'est enfermée dans ses appartements. Nous craignons qu'Alie se serve d'elle pour me forcer à avaler la puce, expliqua la Commandante.

Anya sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Hermione se mouvoir. La brunette arracha le micro des mains de Bellamy.

\- Heda, c'est Asalhir. Emily peut vous faire sortir de là. Est-elle avec vous ? demanda calmement Hermione, mettant de côté sa rancœur en entendant la peur de sa cadette.

Un silence lui répondit et Anya dévisagea la Source.

\- Lexa ? Insista Hermione.

\- Emily a été crucifiée par Titus il y a une heure, répondit la Commandante. Je la vois de mes appartements. Elle est toujours vivante... pour une poignée de minutes, tout du moins.

Hermione rendit le micro à Bellamy et se pinça l'arête du nez, visiblement contrariée. La chef de clan l'observait avec gravité, devinant les sentiments contradictoires qui assaillaient son amie.

\- Bellamy, je ne pourrais pas venir vous rejoindre, poursuivit Lexa. Vous devez trouver une autre solution pour débrancher Alie1.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! s'exclama Abby. Seule ta puce peut nous permettre d'accéder à la cité des lumières en toute autonomie. Asalhir, pouvez-vous intervenir ? S'il vous plait. Sauvez-les. Je vous en supplie.

Anya se leva et leur fit signe de se taire.

\- Asalhir ? fit plus doucement la chef de clan.

La question en sous-entendait une autre. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça.

\- J'y vais, murmura la Source. Rendez-vous dans trente minutes au camp Gaia.

\- Camp Jaha. Mais il s'appelle Arkadia maintenant, rectifia Anya dans un sourire soulagé. Merci, Asalhir.

\- Mille mercis, fit Abby, soulagée que la déesse prenne les choses en main.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été mère, murmura Hermione.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans un craquement sonore et Anya demanda à Bellamy de lui donner le micro.

\- Heda, Asalhir est en route pour venir vous chercher. Préparez-vous à évacuer. Et assurez-vous d'être tous sains.

\- Merci Anya, fit la voix de la Commandante.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il te faudra remercier, soupira la blonde avant de couper la communication. En route, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! En espérant que votre Raven aura trouvé la faille...

* * *

Emily ne sentait plus la douleur. En toute honnêteté, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne sentait plus rien, si ce n'était ses forces qui l'abandonnaient. Elle avait pris conscience que sa longue vie allait s'achever sur cette croix, châtiment imposé par son petit-fils Titus. Les minutes s'égrenaient inlassablement et la dragonne se demandait, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais la réponse à sa question, comment aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas accédé aux dernières volontés de feu son grand-père Merlin. Que se serait-il passé si elle avait laissé Asalhir dans sa tombe en compagnie du Docteur Isles et qu'elle était restée dans son monde d'origine ?

La lassitude s'abattit sur elle et elle ferma les yeux. Sa vie allait s'achever et jamais elle n'aurait l'occasion de s'excuser auprès d'Asalhir. Sa grand-mère Maléfique serait furieuse. Emily, dernière de sa race, était la honte des dragons.

\- Je paie pour mes pêchés, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tout s'arrangera si tu avales la pilule, grand-mère, fit doucereusement Titus qui assistait à l'agonie de son aïeule.

La dragonne garda les paupières closes, ne supportant pas de voir le visage dénué d'émotion de son petit-fils.

\- Non, rien ne s'arrangera, répondit-elle.

\- Tu ne ressentiras plus aucune douleur, aucune tristesse. Tu seras libérée, insista le gardien de la Flamme.

\- Je ne serais plus humaine. Titus, tu as avalé cette chose pour qu'Heda ait le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Je ne rendrai pas ton sacrifice vain.

\- Tu es dévorée par les regrets. Prends cette pilule et ta souffrance disparaîtra.

\- Je regrette d'avoir échoué à tous vous protéger. J'ai essayé de les repousser, mais je ne voulais pas tuer notre peuple. J'aurais dû en sacrifier quelques-uns pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit et Emily perçut une vive lumière à travers ses yeux clos. Une silhouette auréolée d'or se dessina et la vieille femme afficha un sourire.

\- Asalhir... murmura la guérisseuse.

L'instant d'après, elle se trouva dans une étreinte protectrice et une main chaude vint se poser sur sa joue.

\- Vous êtes venue me chercher... murmura la vieille femme d'une voix éteinte.

\- Bien sûr, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir. Pas après ce que tu as fait pour moi, répondit doucement la déesse.

La dragonne ouvrit les yeux et le sourire réconfortant de sa Créatrice lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Je suis désolée pour...

\- Ca n'a plus d'importance, Emily. Reste calme le temps que je te soigne.

La magie de la Source pénétra son organisme, régénérant les tissus abimés, compensant la perte de sang et lui redonnant quelques forces. Hermione interrompit son sort et leva la tête pour observer le dernier étage de la tour de la ville. Des hommes escaladaient les murs à mains nues, tentant désespérément d'atteindre l'étage dans lequel s'étaient retranchées Lexa et ses troupes. Le regard de l'Origine de toutes magies se fit noir et la dragonne sentit la magie ténébreuse tournoyer autour d'elle.

\- Transplane pour le camp des Skaikrus, je vous y rejoins rapidement avec les autres.

Emily se releva et s'inclina devant sa Créatrice avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Hermione serra les dents et regarda une nouvelle fois le dernier étage de la tour Polis. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre, n'avait aucune envie de faire face à Lexa et Clarke, mais l'avait promis à Anya.

\- C'est vraiment pour toi que je le fais... murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Lexa et Indra étaient adossées contre la porte de la chambre de la Commandante et tentaient de compenser la pression exercée par leurs assaillants.

\- Ils vont finir par rentrer, grimaça la guerrière à la peau d'ébène.

\- Et on les accueillera épée à la main, feula Lexa en poussant sur ses jambes pour peser de tout son poids. A trois, on lâche et on se poste contre le mur gauche.

Indra acquiesça et la Commandante commença le décompte. Les deux femmes bondirent de concert pour se réfugier de l'autre côté de la pièce et elles tirèrent leurs lames de leurs fourreaux. La porte trembla sous les assauts des partisans d'Alie 1 et le mobilier érigé en rempart fut bousculé.

Le cœur de Lexa rata un battement alors que la barricade s'écroulait et que des mains venues du couloir déblayaient les meubles afin de se frayer un chemin vers la pièce.

Une vibration secoua le mur contre lequel les deux femmes étaient appuyées et la Commandante ne put retenir un cri de stupéfaction quand deux mains perforèrent le plâtre. Les doigts couverts de poussière blanche l'agrippèrent par les épaules et la tirèrent violemment en arrière, lui faisant traverser le mur. La violence du choc lui coupa la respiration et la poigne assurée sur sa tunique l'envoya glisser sur le sol. Sa course s'arrêta aux pieds de Clarke qui constata avec soulagement que sa petite amie était vivante.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda la leader des Skaikrus en se baissant sur la brune.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? grommela Lexa avant de tousser.

Un autre bruit sourd et la Commandante leva les yeux pour voir Indra couverte de poussière blanche, tenue par l'épaule par une Hermione au visage sombre. Entraînant la guerrière à la peau d'ébène à sa suite, la Source attrapa le poignet de Clarke et posa son pied sur l'estomac de la Commandante.

La seconde suivante, alors que les sbires d'Alie pénétraient dans les appartements de Clarke, les quatre femmes disparaissaient dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Les quelques personnes rassemblées sur la place publique d'Arkadia virent apparaître le groupe de femmes comme Anya le leur avait dit. Mais cette dernière eut un rictus sadique lorsqu'elle remarqua la position de la chef suprême de l'Alliance, au sol, sous la botte de la Source. Le tableau était clair. Même si Lexa était la moitié de la Source, Hermione n'en avait cure et la remettait à sa place. Anya plongea son regard dans celui de la brunette en secouant la tête d'amusement.

Hermione attendit quelques secondes avant de lever le talon et de se détourner de son bourreau. Clarke se baissa aussitôt et tendit la main à Lexa pour l'aider à se lever. La Commandante eut un regard noir pour Indra dont la commissure des lèvres frémissait, la guerrière retenant avec peine un éclat de rire.

Hermione fila loin du groupe pour aller s'asseoir sur une buche qui trainait, faisait sauter une cigarette d'un paquet qui paraissait sans fin, sans se préoccuper plus longtemps des retrouvailles.

\- Marre de ces conneries, commenta-t-elle pour Emily qui passait à côté d'elle avant de rejoindre Lexa.

\- Merci Asalhir, murmura Anya.

\- Mon vrai prénom, c'est Hermione. Asalhir, c'est juste pour les abrutis que je fais flipper. Et ils sont de moins en moins nombreux, grommela la Source en se faisant tout de même entendre par plusieurs.

\- Les abrutis ? questionna aimablement la chef des Trikus, arrachant un sourire à la brunette.

Leur complicité flagrante sauta aux yeux de Lexa qui époussetait ses vêtements. Hermione soutint son regard mais elle finit par baisser la tête alors que Clarke serrait la Commandante dans ses bras et l'embrassait. La Source se leva en semblant se désintéresser de la suite et s'éloigna de la place, cherchant un endroit où elle serait au calme.

Anya n'avait pas besoin de tourner son regard vers la brunette pour savoir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle s'intéressa bien plus à ce que Lexa affichait comme air. Du soulagement d'être en vie et que ses proches le soient également. Mais Anya remarqua une petite gêne dans l'attitude de son ancien second alors que Clarke était toujours pendue à son cou.

"Faut dire qu'elle n'a jamais été très démonstrative en public..."

\- Quand vous aurez décidé de vous y mettre, vous saurez où nous trouver, lança-t-elle à la cantonade avec moquerie en empruntant les pas de la Source.

Elle finit par tomber sur elle, derrière l'abri à salaison, et la brunette avait rallumé une cigarette sur laquelle elle tirait nerveusement.

\- Si tu veux retourner à Tondc, je comprendrais, fit Anya.

\- Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Après tout, Abby nous a bien dit qu'ils avaient un plan qui ne m'inclut pas, il leur fallait juste la clé qui est dans la tête de la Heda, et c'est bien la seule chose qu'il y a là-dedans. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi maintenant.

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela, fit Lexa en s'approchant. Hermione, je peux te parler ? En privé ?

La Source, qui voulait plus que tout répondre non, se raidit. Son corps réagissait négativement à cette proximité qu'elle ne voulait plus et ses poils dressés autant que le gout amer de bile dans sa bouche la renseignait très clairement sur ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais elle était l'Origine de toutes magies, elle avait à sa charge la sécurité de ce monde et de ses habitants. Ainsi, sa condition de déesse exigeait qu'elle se montre raisonnable car la situation était critique. Et si Lexa n'avait rien de crucial à lui demander, elle pourrait toujours partir après avoir mis une bonne gifle à la Commandante. Aussi, sans se retourner, elle hocha silencieusement la tête et Anya, après avoir regardé alternativement les deux femmes, rebroussa chemin, les laissant en tête à tête.

\- Comment vas-tu ? entama la brune en s'avançant un peu vers la Source, cherchant comment entamer le dialogue.

Entendant le mouvement, Hermione bougea de quelques pas, de façon à maintenir une distance entre elles. Elle se sentait ridicule à ne pas se tourner pour faire face à la Commandante. Mais la voir lui faisait mal, et elle avait encore sur ses rétines l'image de sa cadette se tenant sur son trône durant 21 jours de torture, ayant une certaine proximité avec la leader des Skaikrus. Et malgré les six mois écoulés, cela lui avait fait encore plus de mal que les 400 coups de fouet au moment où elle les avait reçus.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Je vais devoir avaler la pilule pour pénétrer dans la cité des lumières. Raven va me guider pour trouver la commande de désactivation d'Alie 1. Je veux que tu m'accompagnes.

\- Tu n'es pas en position pour m'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Fais donc ce périple avec Clarke.

\- Si Clarke avale la puce, elle deviendra un sujet de l'intelligence artificielle. Mais toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'avaler la pilule pour te connecter à mon esprit et ainsi venir dans le code informatique.

\- Va te faire foutre, Lexa.

La Heda prit une grande inspiration et s'agenouilla devant Hermione.

\- Aide-moi, s'il te plait.

\- Lève-toi, tu es ridicule, cingla la Source.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, poursuivit la brune sans changer de position.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ces six derniers mois ? A la situation chaotique dans laquelle se trouve ton peuple, je devine que tu n'as pas pris la peine de demander à Emily de t'apprendre à te servir de ta puissance... Tu es une Source pathétique, et une dirigeante exécrable. Démerde-toi, Heda. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut en toi pour te tirer de cette situation. Je ne viendrai pas te tenir la main.

\- J'ai suivi des leçons avec Emily et ce n'est pas encore concluant. Nous poursuivons l'apprentissage quand mes journées me le permettent mais les progrès tardent à se faire sentir.

Lexa se releva, ne quittant pas la brunette des yeux. L'affrontement dura quelques secondes qui parurent à l'une comme à l'autre s'étirer sur une éternité. Hermione avait l'impression que le regard de la brune brulait sa peau. La Source voulait répondre non à la demande et transplaner loin d'ici. Mais elle avait plus de deux milles ans maintenant et elle n'allait pas fuir. Et elle n'allait pas se faire prier. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne.

\- Je veillerai à la sécurité d'Arkadia, concéda-t-elle. Mais je ne te rejoindrai pas dans le code informatique.

\- Très bien, je vais le faire seule. Mais donne-moi les pierres noires, explicita-t-elle en tendant sa main sans s'approcher.

Hermione vint se planter devant Lexa et l'écrasa de toute sa prestance, faisant tournoyer sa magie sombre et ancestrale.

\- Tu ne sais pas t'en servir, Heda, murmura-t-elle en insistant sur le titre de sa cadette. Si ton corps venait à mourir, j'emprisonnerais moi-même ton pouvoir. Je serai à tes côtés en un clin d'œil et je poserai une dernière fois mes mains sur ta personne pour t'arracher le pouvoir que tu n'aurais jamais dû posséder.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, Asalhir, lui retourna-t-elle.

La brune se recula avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner en direction de l'Arche, sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione secoua la tête, navrée. Que lui avait-il pris d'accepter partiellement la demande de la jeune femme alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'éloigner afin de ne pas souffrir ?

* * *

Anya serrait fermement le manche de son épée et son regard balayait sans cesse les environs. Elle avait posté ses troupes autour d'Arkadia et elle-même surveillait le couloir qui menait à la salle informatique. Plantée sur le seuil de la porte, elle faisait barrage de son corps. Elle coula un rapide regard à Lexa qui était installée sur un fauteuil tandis que Raven pianotait sur un clavier d'ordinateur sans quitter les écrans de ses yeux creusés par la fatigue.

Clarke tenait la main de la Commandante et lui murmurait des paroles d'encouragement à l'oreille. Cependant, l'Heda semblait mal à l'aise, absolument pas dans son environnement, entourée de toutes ces machines. Et cela, Anya le comprenait. Elle non plus n'était pas dans son élément, avec cette technologie. Abby, quant à elle, reliait l'Heda à des machines pour surveiller les constantes vitales de sa patiente.

\- Une fois la pilule avalée, tu seras propulsée dans la cité des lumières. Je te guiderai autant que possible en codant le chemin jusqu'à la commande de désactivation, expliqua Raven sans un regard pour Lexa.

\- Compris, affirma gravement la Commandante.

La main de Clarke serra celle de son amante.

\- Tu vas y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi.

\- On compte tous sur vous, renchérit Jasper, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Lexa acquiesça et prit dans sa main la pilule que lui tendait Abby.

\- Prête ? demanda la médecin.

\- Prête, répondit la Commandante avant de gober la puce.

Clarke la rattrapa avant que son amante, inconsciente, ne glisse de sa chaise. Aidée par sa mère, elle la redressa et la cala convenablement.

\- C'est bon, je l'ai sur les écrans, prévint Raven.

\- Elle est dans la place, ajouta Jasper.

Anya tiqua et porta son attention sur le jeune homme qui avait un sourire étrange. Une alarme s'alluma dans son esprit et elle fit deux pas pour se saisir de la tête du garçon pour la percuter violemment contre un mur. Les yeux de Jasper roulèrent dans leur orbite et il s'écroula au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- Putain, il a prévenu Alie, siffla la chef de clan. Vous n'aviez pas vu qu'il était possédé ? Merde, au lieu de vous bécoter, ça vous arrive d'assumer vos responsabilités ?

Clarke secoua la tête, blême, et alla se poster près de Raven.

\- Aide Lexa à débrancher cette chose au plus vite, ordonna la blonde d'une voix dure.

\- Je fais ce que je peux... grimaça l'informaticienne en pianotant de plus belle.

* * *

Hermione jeta son mégot au loin et leva la tête, attirée par un bruit incongru. Elle plissa des yeux en voyant une ligne noire à l'horizon qui semblait se mouvoir. Son coeur manqua un battement quand son cerveau décrypta l'image. Des centaines d'hommes qui marchaient sur Arkadia. Des sbires d'Alie.

\- Qui les a prévenus de la présence de Lexa ? marmonna la Source en retirant sa veste pour retrousser ses manches.

Elle avança rapidement puis courut en direction de l'entrée principale du campement des hommes du ciel. Les guerriers d'Anya étaient impatients d'en découdre avec les zombis de l'intelligence artificielle et cela promettait un bain de sang.

"Je dois empêcher cela..." songea la Source en faisant parler sa magie.

Un dôme lumineux couvrit Arkadia et les troupes Trikrus poussèrent une exclamation surprise. Hermione tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans ce qui fut autrefois l'Arche et trouva rapidement la salle informatique.

\- Anya, on a un problème, maugréa la Source en pénétrant dans la salle.

\- Ouais, cet enfoiré a cafté, grogna la chef de clan en désignant un homme évanoui. Enfin, maintenant, il pourra pas dire grand chose.

\- J'ai protégé le site d'un sort. Si les esclaves d'Alie arrivent jusqu'ici, c'est que je serai morte, informa Hermione avant de poser ses mains sur les tempes de Lexa.

L'instant d'après, leurs Sources étaient connectées et l'Origine de toutes magies fut projetée dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sons.

* * *

Quand Lexa ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur un banc en bois. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Des bâtiments hauts comme des montagnes lui masquaient l'horizon. Des gens dans des vêtements étranges marchaient dans des allées recouvertes de pavés ou d'un revêtement gris foncé.

"Du bitume." Lui souffla la voix de la première Commandante.

Même en plein jour, ce qu'elle voyait était triste. Peu d'arbres, pas d'herbe. La nature semblait être bannie de ce lieu et la jeune femme se sentit mal, elle qui avait grandi dans des forêts dangereuses, certes, mais luxuriantes. Elle se leva et observa son allure. Elle avait conservé ses vêtements d'Heda et elle sentait le poids rassurant des deux épées dans son dos. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour tenter de se repérer, cherchant les indices que devait distiller Raven pour la guider dans cet endroit inconnu et oppressant. Ce faisant, elle bloqua sur l'image d'Hermione, assise sur le bord d'un trottoir, en train de s'allumer une cigarette. La Commandante fronça les sourcils. La brunette n'était pas là quelques secondes plus tôt. Était-ce une invention de son imagination pour tenter de la rassurer ? Dans ce cas, son esprit était plutôt taquin. La brunette était toute de noir vêtue, avec une longue veste en cuir qui devait lui arriver aux talons. Et les yeux de la Source étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes aux verres noirs.

\- Quand tu auras fini de me déshabiller du regard, on pourra se mettre en route. Car j'compte pas arpenter le bitume le temps que tu te décides. J'ai passé l'âge de tapiner.

La voix glaciale tira l'Heda de ses pensées et cette dernière cacha derrière une expression neutre les sentiments contradictoires qui la traversaient.

\- Tu es vraiment ici ? demanda la Commandante. Quel est cet accoutrement ?

Hermione tira longuement sur sa cigarette avant de se lever.

\- Alors... Qui va l'emporter ? répondit Asalhir, ignorant les questions de sa cadette. La pilule bleue ou la pilule rouge ?

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Insista Lexa.

\- Un des Skaikrus était un espion d'Alie1, et il a balancé à sa patronne que tu avais pénétré sa belle ville. Tu es en danger.

La Source tira une dernière bouffée et jeta au loin son mégot.

\- Clarke ne mérite pas que tu l'abandonnes... Non, en fait je m'en fous. Mais il y a des milliers de tes concitoyens qui sont prisonniers de cette merde. Alors je vais faire en sorte que tu réussisses.

La Commandante se sentit rassurée, même si les mots étaient cinglants. Hermione était venue l'aider alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle lui avait signifié qu'elle se moquait bien de ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

\- Merci, fit-elle.

\- Je me fous aussi de tes remerciements. Une fois Alie1 désactivée, tu disparais de ma vie. Compris ?

Lexa plissa les yeux un instant avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Puis elle reporta son attention sur son environnement.

\- Une idée de la direction à prendre ? Je sais même pas comment Raven va se débrouiller pour nous guider, fit la Commandante d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

La Source regarda autour d'elle et désigna du menton un feu tricolore qui clignotait.

\- Par-là... indiqua la brunette avant de traverser une première rue.

Passant à côté d'une benne à ordures, elle attrapa un long tuyau de fer qui en émergeait.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? demanda Lexa qui la suivait comme son ombre.

\- Nous défendre.

\- Ca ne servira à rien, objecta la Commandante. Raven m'a expliqué que les gens ne ressentaient pas la douleur dans la cité des lumières.

Les lèvres de la Source s'étirèrent dans un rictus mauvais et l'Heda devina le regard de prédateur derrière les verres teintes.

\- Challenge accepté, murmura la brunette.

La cadette tira une épée de son fourreau et la tendit à son aînée.

\- Plutôt que de les tabasser en pure perte de temps, prends ça, ça te sera plus utile.

Hermione se retourna et, même si elle était légèrement plus petite que Lexa, la domina de toute sa hauteur et de sa prestance.

\- Si tu tues un homme ici, c'est son esprit que tu détruis. Il mourra donc dans notre monde. C'est ça que tu veux ? Assassiner des gens qui sont esclaves d'une intelligence artificielle ? Mais qu'attendre d'une femme qui m'a condamnée à crever dans un cachot puant, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter la brunette.

\- Je ne veux pas tuer mon peuple, répondit sèchement Lexa entre ses dents. Utilise ta magie pour les neutraliser sans dégâts.

\- Nous sommes dans un programme informatique, pas dans la réalité. Mes pouvoirs sont inexistants ici. Tu sauras que la magie et la science ne font pas bon ménage.

Lexa remarqua la tension dans les épaules de son ancienne amante, la crispation dans sa mâchoire volontaire. Elle avança sa main vers le visage de la brunette et, attrapant les lunettes, les retira délicatement.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu rejointe en sachant que tu n'aurais aucun moyen de te défendre ? Pourquoi es-tu venue m'aider ? Réellement ? demanda Lexa.

Le regard noisette se troubla et la main d'Hermione arracha les lunettes pour les replacer sur son nez.

\- Tu parles à Asalhir. Pas besoin de sortilèges pour botter le cul de sauvages. Allons-y, le temps presse. Nous devons sauver ton précieux peuple.

Hermione repéra un carrefour où tous les feux de signalisation passaient au rouge et se dirigea prestement dans cette direction sans se préoccuper de la Commandante. Elle pressa le pas en constatant que plusieurs passants se retournaient sur son passage.

\- Si tu continues de traîner, Clarke sera veuve avant d'être appareillée.

Lexa accéléra son allure, évitant de croiser le regard des passants qui la dévisageaient.

\- Pourquoi remets-tu sans arrêt Clarke au centre de nos conversations ? lâcha la Commandante, agacée.

\- Peut-être parce que tu es avec elle...

« Que tu m'as remplacé par une plus jeune… » songea la brunette avec un poids dans la poitrine.

\- Je suis au courant. Mais au milieu d'une situation catastrophique pour mon peuple, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi de la femme qui est dans mon lit.

\- Alors arrête de parler et avance, lâcha la brunette.

« Ne pense pas à ça. Reste concentrée, tu n'es pas dans ton élément ici. » s'encouragea-t-elle.

La Source jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et attrapa Lexa par le coude pour l'entrainer dans une ruelle.

\- Alie1 lâche ses sbires, murmura la Source. Ils convergent vers nous. Faut qu'on trouve cette putain de console de désactivation. J'ai hâte de sortir de la matrice.

\- La matrice ?

\- Laisse tomber. Référence cinématographique de momie.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent au bout de la ruelle et découvrirent qu'elle était fermée par un haut grillage. Lexa l'agrippa et le secoua de toutes ses forces dans l'idée de le faire céder, en vain.

\- Ca doit être un firewall... murmura Hermione, pensive.

De l'autre côté du grillage, une porte apparut sur un mur. La Source ôta ses lunettes et ses yeux se plissèrent.

\- Raven a trouvé l'accès. Je vais te faire sauter par-dessus le grillage et tu vas désactiver cette merde, indiqua la brunette.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule derrière.

\- Tu vas surtout m'écouter et arrêter de me contredire, siffla la Source en voyant déjà des personnes s'engager dans la ruelle. Tu sautes, tu ouvres la porte, tu cherches la console et tu la bousilles. Ca doit être dans tes cordes, même pour une sauvage comme toi...

Les sbires d'Alie continuaient d'affluer, certains tenant des battes à la main, d'autres des chaines de vélo ou encore des lames.

\- Tu comptes te battre contre eux ? demanda Lexa.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione en croisant ses mains, paumes vers le ciel. Pose ton pied, je vais te faire la courte échelle.

\- Tu vas ressentir la douleur.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'ils arrivent à me toucher. Grouille, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps, s'impatienta la brunette.

Lexa s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Source pour prendre son appui.

\- Fais attention à toi, lui dit la Commandante avant de déposer son pied dans les mains croisées de la brunette.

Cette dernière prit une grande inspiration et propulsa sa cadette dans les airs. Lexa attrapa la barre métallique sur laquelle était accroché le grillage et, faisant balancer son corps, passa par-dessus sans difficulté. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tombait souplement de l'autre côté du firewall.

Hermione avait retiré sa veste en cuir pour la jeter au loin et faisait maintenant tourner au-dessus de sa tête son arme improvisée.

\- Bien, à moi les zombis, grogna la brunette avant de bloquer le tuyau contre son bras.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, la Commandante jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, inquiète. Mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. La brunette s'élançait vers l'attroupement et en pleine vitesse, se laissa tomber au sol et glisser à hauteur de genoux, distribuant les coups de barre tournoyante au-dessus de sa tête. Les assaillants tombaient comme des quilles balayées par une force violente.

\- Comment fait-elle ça ? Et sans magie ?

Lexa détourna le regard et poussa la porte matérialisée par Raven. Elle se trouva dans une salle blanche qui comportait, en son centre, une table toute aussi blanche. Une femme brune l'y attendait, avec un sourire soulagé.

\- Bonjour Lexa, fit une voix familière.

\- Heda Becca ?

La femme acquiesça et un levier se matérialisa sur la table.

\- Tu n'as plus que quelques secondes pour désactiver Alie1. Sa mise à jour est presque achevée.

Lexa tendit la main pour la poser sur le levier quand une deuxième femme, copie conforme de la première, apparut.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Lexa, tu condamnerais ton peuple ! s'exclama la nouvelle venue.

\- Alie1, je présume, fit fraîchement la Commandante.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. L'apocalypse nucléaire est proche. Dans quelques jours, semaines tout au plus, la terre sera ravagée sur 99% de sa surface. L'espèce humaine s'éteindra. Alors qu'ici, elle vivra éternellement.

\- A quoi bon vivre dans un rêve éveillé ? lança Lexa, ses doigts se refermant sur le levier.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, mais une matrice. Vous vivrez vos vies ici, à l'abri de la souffrance, de la famine, de la maladie. Je fais cela pour protéger l'espèce humaine. Tu es l'Heda, tu dois veiller sur ton peuple, insista Alie1.

Lexa posa son regard sur Becca.

\- Elle a été effectivement conçue pour ça, concéda la première Heda. Mais ce n'est pas la manière de faire. Désactive-la, vous trouverez une solution, j'en suis certaine.

\- En une poignée de jours ? Ce n'est pas possible, rétorqua Alie1. Heda, tu as juré de protéger ton peuple. Laisse-moi finir la mise à jour.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Lexa tourna la tête pour voir Hermione entrer et refermer le panneau métallique sur elle. La brunette luttait visiblement contre des hommes d'Alie qui tentaient de bloquer la fermeture mais, d'un coup d'épaule bien placé, réussit à sceller l'ouverture. Hermione souffla en se retournant et Lexa découvrit l'ampleur du désastre. La Source avait le nez cassé, un oeil poché, une lèvre fendue et son tee-shirt noir était partiellement déchiré, laissant entrevoir un soutien-gorge de la même couleur.

\- T'attends quoi ? grommela Asalhir en laissant tomber son tuyau qui roula au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Désactive cette merde !

\- Je réfléchis, feula Lexa. Tu n'as pas tous les tenants et aboutissants.

Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit sur le lino impeccable. Sa main couverte de sang plongea dans sa poche et en sortit une cigarette à moitié tordue.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? marmonna la Source.

\- L'apocalypse nucléaire... on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant que la terre soit détruite, répondit Lexa, tendue.

\- Tu n'as plus que vingt secondes avant la fin de la mise à jour, pressa Becca. Baisse le levier.

\- Tu trouveras la solution, maugréa Hermione en allumant sa cigarette d'une main tremblante.

\- Quinze secondes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre ! lâcha la jeune femme. Si je veux être certaine de sauver mon peuple, je n'ai qu'à...

\- Dix secondes !

\- Nous trouverons une solution ! Maintenant, baisse ce foutu levier ! aboya Hermione, interrompant sa cadette, tandis que Becca poursuivait le décompte.

"Nous trouverons. Ensemble..." songea Lexa.

Elle abaissa le levier tandis que Becca annonçait qu'il ne restait qu'une seconde au décompte de la mise à jour. Un bruit étrange, comme celui d'une ventilation qui s'arrête, se fit entendre et la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité.

Quand la lumière revint, Lexa papillonna des yeux et son regard tomba sur Clarke qui soupirait de soulagement.

\- Tu as réussi, souffla la leader des Skaikrus, l'admiration se lisant dans son regard.

La jeune blonde prit son amante dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et se pelotonner dans son cou, heureuse de pouvoir la serrer contre elle après avoir douté jusqu'à la dernière seconde la revoir en vie. Ce faisant, Lexa vit Anya, au-delà de la Skaikru, soutenant une Hermione portant les mêmes séquelles de son combat que dans l'univers d'Alie1. Les regards des deux Sources se croisèrent un instant avant que l'aînée se détourne pour quitter la salle, les mâchoires crispées.

La Commandante se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Clarke et déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je dois voir quelque chose avec Asalhir, je reviens rapidement.

\- Il y a un souci ? S'inquiéta Clarke.

\- L'apocalypse nucléaire arrive plus vite que prévu, répondit sombrement Lexa avant de tourner les talons et de filer à la suite de la Source.

Sortant rapidement dehors, elle vit la chef de clan et la Source discuter ensemble, la brunette tirant sur une cigarette tachée du sang qu'elle avait encore sur les doigts.

\- Asalhir! appela la Commandante tout en s'approchant rapidement, comme persuadée qu'elle allait s'éclipser avant qu'elle ne la rejoigne.

La Source se tourna et lui jeta un regard qui, pour une fois, exprimait juste ce qui semblait être une immense lassitude. Et une pointe d'agacement, devait avouer Lexa.

\- Que veux-tu ? soupira la brunette.

\- Te remercier. Tu ne voulais pas venir dans la cité des lumières et pourtant, tu l'as fait.

\- Ouais, je suis peut-être qu'une vieille déesse bonne pour le rebut, mais j'ai quand même de temps en temps une utilité pour l'humanité, fit amèrement la Source.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que... commença Lexa.

\- Laisse tomber, coupa froidement Asalhir.

\- Je n'aurais pas réussi sans toi. Mon peuple aurait été condamné à n'être qu'un fantôme dans un ordinateur.

Hermione lui jeta un regard peu avenant.

\- T'as hésité dans la machine, ça a failli nous coûter la vie. Tu as pensé à ton peuple. Mais toi, que voulais-tu ? Etre libre de mourir ou faire semblant de vivre ?

\- Je...

\- Oui, tu es l'Heda, ça, on le sait tous, lui coupa-t-elle la parole avant qu'elle ne la prenne. La Commandante en chef des Natifs, la responsable de leur survie, celle qui donne des ordres et qui ne veut pas en recevoir. Tu gonfles tout le monde avec ça parce que tu te caches derrière ça. Mais sous le masque austère de la Commandante, il y a une femme. Toi, fit-elle en tapant de l'index sur la poitrine de la brune, Lexa, quel est ton rêve ? Quels sont tes désirs, tes envies, tes projets ? Quand tu te seras autorisée à exister, tu seras la leader que tu es sensée être. Et tu prendras les bonnes décisions. En attendant, tu n'es qu'un pantin articulé par des principes inutiles.

La brune la regardait, interdite. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un cours, de philosophie lui avait soufflé Becca, et ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Sur ce, j'ai rempli mes obligations. Je rentre, maugréa la Source.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir. Nous avons besoin d'une discussion. Une où nous n'éviterons pas les sujets qui fâchent, fit Lexa, les mains sur les hanches, arborant une posture de Commandante qui ne souffre pas la contestation.

Hermione haussa un sourcil avant de grimacer.

\- Merde... j'crois qu'il y en a un qui m'a défoncé l'arcade sourcilière. Quels sujets qui fâchent ?

Lexa fit un pas de plus en direction de la brunette et baissa la voix.

\- Je veux une discussion où tu me dis sans détour ni artifice ce que tu veux vraiment, murmura la Commandante. Une discussion où tu me dis ce que tu ressens, ce que tu attends de moi, et pas de ma fonction. Puisque tu m'incites à faire la part des choses entre Lexa et Heda, je t'invite à en faire de même entre Hermione et Asalhir.

Anya leva elle aussi un sourcil, mais bien plus ironique, en regardant la brunette qui la fusilla du regard avant de se retourner vers la Heda, son regard embrassant le lieu dans son ensemble.

\- La discussion n'a pas lieu d'être, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je n'attends plus rien de toi en particulier. Vis ta vie, ne me mêle plus à ça. Et puis, ta femme t'attend, ajouta-t-elle en lui indiquant une direction par-dessus son épaule.

\- Nous sommes les deux moitiés d'une divinité. Nous devons nous entendre, insista Lexa.

\- Mesdames, je vous laisse, je suis sûre que Clarke meurt d'envie de me faire visiter les tréfonds d'Arkadia, intervint Anya. Pas de bêtises, ajouta-t-elle en bousculant Lexa avant de s'éloigner.

Un silence s'installa pendant que la Source attrapait une nouvelle cigarette. Cette dernière renifla, grimaça et attrapa son nez pour le redresser dans un craquement sinistre. Elle prit une inspiration et afficha un air satisfait.

\- Tu veux que je te soigne ? proposa Lexa.

\- Gaspille pas ton pouvoir pour ça... grommela la Source en dédaignant l'aide offerte.

Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

\- Je t'aiderai à gérer le problème nucléaire qui se profile, dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Mais n'attends rien d'autre.

Lexa hocha faiblement la tête, regardant devant elle en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Les mimiques n'échappèrent pas à la Source dans la périphérie de sa vision. Elle se ferma aux sentiments qui tentaient de monter en elle.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu restes mon amie... mais je comprends que ce n'est pas possible après ce que j'ai fait, murmura l'Heda.

\- Je sais que tu penses être seule sur ton trône, toute la journée. Je sais que tu penses être seule avec cette puce dans ta tête, malgré les voix des Heda qui t'ont précédée. Cependant, si tu regardes bien autour de toi, tu remarqueras que tu n'es pas seule. Titus, Anya, Emily, Clarke et tant d'autres sont à tes côtés, sans rien demander.

\- Mais toi, tu n'es pas là.

\- Pas faute d'avoir essayé, répondit Asalhir. J'ai beau être une déesse, à l'impossible nul n'est tenu. J'ai pour principe de ne jamais faire deux fois la même erreur.

Hermione la salua d'un signe de tête et disparut dans un craquement sonore, laissant la Commandante seule. Cette dernière secoua la tête et reprit le chemin de l'Arche, son esprit à présent concentré sur l'apocalypse nucléaire qui se profilait.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite quand je pourrais car je n'aurai pas de connexion internet ! Mais j'arriverai peut-être à trouver une solution.

D'ici là, portez vous bien et profitez du soleil !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	15. La propriété de l'Heda

Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Et oui, on a eu la drôle d'idée de partir en même temps en vacances avec Link, et sans avoir un accès facile à internet… mais qu'à cela ne tienne, c'est juste une petite pause pour vous puisque je vous poste aujourd'hui notre nouveau chapitre ;)

Alors sans plus attendre...

* * *

**Chapitre 15** **:** **La propriété de l'Heda**

La nuit était tombée depuis peu sur Tondc et le village était plongé dans un silence calme et bienvenu. Seule une petite musique se faisait entendre, venant de la maisonnette en périphérie.

Anya s'arrêta quelques instants comme à chaque fois pour profiter du talent de la Source avant de demander à ses gardes de se poster devant la porte.

\- Ta musique est bien mélancolique ce soir, fit-elle après être entrée.

Hermione prit le temps de finir son morceau et rangea sa flûte.

\- La journée a été compliquée, finit par dire la brunette. Physiquement et émotionnellement.

La blonde s'assit sur le bord du lit de la brunette et croisa les jambes après s'être étirée.

\- Parce que tu as eu peur de rester coincée dans la machine ? questionna-t-elle avec l'intention d'aider son amie à se dévoiler.

En six mois, elle l'avait vue évoluer. La colère violente qui avait failli ravager Tondc lorsqu'elle y avait trouvé refuge avait fait place à une colère froide tout aussi destructrice qui avait enfermé la Source dans un mutisme terrifiant. La sorcière avait refusé de s'installer au sein de la communauté, bâtissant son toit hors les palissades à coups de hache dont la violence résonnait tard le soir et tôt le matin. Et puis elle avait disparu de longs jours avant de revenir, d'apparence calme mais le regard vide. Elle avait fini par trouver sa place en ouvrant son dispensaire et la chef de clan avait choisi de la laisser apprivoiser son nouvel environnement. Aussi, dans un premier temps, Anya avait décidé de ne pas parler de Polis, de l'Alliance, de Lexa, son amie devant se reconstruire avant. Cependant, la chef de clan en était convaincue, les deux femmes étaient liées au-delà de deux nuits partagées.

\- L'idée d'être coincée pour l'éternité dans cet endroit m'a foutu les jetons, murmura Hermione. Mais c'est surtout d'être avec Lexa qui...

La Source se tut, se concentrant sur des gestes simples, comme fermer l'étui de sa flute, retirer sa veste, dénouer ses chaussures. Anya la laissa faire. Son amie finirait par livrer ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

\- Six mois, et je ne digère toujours pas, confia la brunette à voix basse. Je n'ai pas toujours été à la hauteur avec les femmes de ma vie, loin de là. Mais jamais je... Je ne les aurais laisser subir ça. Aussi longtemps. Ne serait-ce qu'une minute. J'en viens à me dire qu'elle est incapable d'aimer. Ou que dans ce monde, personne ne pourra m'aimer.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la brunette, suivie d'une autre.

\- Je savais que je devrais payer pour ce régicide, poursuivit la Source dans un murmure. J'avais tout prévu. Mais Lexa a été faible et par sa lâcheté, elle m'a condamnée à un châtiment inhumain. Et vu ce que Nia préparait, je ne méritais pas un tel abandon de sa part.

\- Si tu es aussi blessée, c'est que tu l'aimes, laissa flotter Anya dans le silence.

\- Parfois, les sentiments ne suffisent pas. Si j'arrive à pardonner, si j'arrive à passer outre la douleur que je ressens encore, que me fera-t-elle subir la prochaine fois ? Me sacrifiera-t-elle une fois encore pour satisfaire son précieux peuple ?

\- Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Non. Et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi vouloir arranger les choses entre nous ? Il y a Clarke et... Bref, cela ne sert à rien, elle est passée à autre chose.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout, insista la chef de clan.

Hermione soupira douloureusement et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

\- J'ai déjà été torturée par une femme que j'ai aimée, une qui fut l'autre moitié de la Source, il y a bien longtemps. Je ne pensais pas revivre ça un jour, avoua la brunette.

Anya fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolée d'apprendre ça. Lexa était au courant ?

\- Non. Notre... complicité était trop récente pour que je lui parle de mes casseroles. En tout cas, j'ai déjà eu une relation malsaine et toxique avec une demi-Source pour vouloir retomber dans ce travers. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à Lexa. Et si je pouvais ne plus entendre parler d'elle, ce serait encore mieux.

\- Tu te doutes bien que cela ne va pas se passer ainsi, relança la blonde en l'attrapant par le poignet pour l'obliger à s'asseoir. Elle ne va pas abandonner, je la connais. Tu dois lui expliquer si tu veux qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle a fait. Et tu dois surtout lui demander si elle serait capable de le refaire...

\- Pas besoin de lui poser la question, je connais la réponse. Elle le refera sans hésiter pour le bien de son peuple.

Anya passa son bras au cou de la Source pour la rapprocher d'elle et l'attirer dans une étreinte réconfortante.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Merci, tu n'imagines pas combien ça représente pour moi, sourit la brunette.

La blonde déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant d'orienter le visage de la brunette vers elle d'un doigt sous le menton. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de longues secondes puis se décida à approcher ses lèvres de celle de la sorcière. Elle lui avait souvent volé un baiser au cours des derniers mois, pour la faire râler et la sortir de son apathie. Mais celui-ci était différent. Elle en avait envie, avec ses tripes, et elle savait qu'Hermione en avait besoin.

La réaction de la Source ne se fit pas attendre et surprit la chef de clan. Non seulement Hermione répondit au baiser, mais les mains de la brunette glissèrent sous la tunique de la blonde pour en caresser les flancs. Anya sourit sur ses lèvres, elle n'en espérait pas tant et était prête à l'accueillir.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, susurra-t-elle alors que ses propres mains s'aventuraient vers les seins de la brunette qui répondaient déjà à travers le tissu.

\- Depuis le temps que tu le proposes, murmura Hermione entre deux baisers. C'est toujours sans engagement ?

\- Toujours, je ne suis pas du genre à me lier. La monogamie, c'est contre nature, sourit narquoisement la blonde en faisant passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête.

Faisant fi d'un ennuyeux effeuillage, la Source claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître tous leurs vêtements et fit s'allonger la blonde sur son lit. Loin d'être perturbée, Anya se lança dans l'exploration du corps de la déesse. Hermione n'était pas en reste, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau de la blonde, ses doigts s'attardant sur les zones sensibles qu'elle découvrait.

\- Anya, toussa un garde devant la hutte. Heda est en approche pour te voir.

La chef de clan sentait la chaleur la gagner et ne voulait pas entendre qu'il lui fallait s'arrêter là.

\- Envoie-la dans ma hutte, grogna-t-elle.

Ses hanches bougeaient pour imprimer un va et vient sur l'intimité de la brunette qui fermait les yeux de plaisir. Non, Anya continuerait ce qu'elle avait entrepris avec la Source, et ça durerait plusieurs heures. Lexa attendrait.

\- Je... euh... je ne peux pas dire cela à Heda, fit le guerrier, gêné. Et euh... elle arrive.

Les deux femmes étaient rendues ailleurs, leur plaisir mutuel saturait leurs sens, et leurs corps humides et tendus de désirs cherchaient à se satisfaire l'une l'autre. La chaleur augmentait et leur souffle s'entrecoupait de gémissements qui s'amplifiaient et s'accéléraient.

\- Je vois que je dérange, fit une voix fraîche.

\- Effectivement, haleta Anya tandis qu'Hermione disparaissait sous les couvertures.

La chef de clan haussa un sourcil, interloquée que sa partenaire se cache de manière si enfantine, avant de découvrir la raison de ce retrait stratégique. La blonde donna un coup de poing dans le mur et poussa un râle de satisfaction.

\- Lexa, soit tu sors, soit tu viens nous rejoindre, mais reste pas plantée ici, tu me déconcentres ! poursuivit Anya tandis que les mains de la Source posées sur les hanches de la chef de clan amenaient l'intimité de cette dernière au plus près de la bouche de la déesse.

\- Que je vous rejoigne ? répéta la Commandante, peu sûre d'avoir bien compris.

\- Ouais... comme au bon vieux temps... murmura la blonde avant de se cambrer de plaisir. Putain Hermione, continue, j'suis à deux doigts de... C'était au figuré ! Mais maintenant qu'ils sont là, qu'ils y restent !

La brune était déstabilisée. Elle était venue avec une intention qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Perplexe, elle cherchait à donner un sens à la situation. Les râles de plaisir des deux femmes éveillaient un véritable braisier en elle. Savoir qu'Hermione côtoyait l'intimité d'Anya la rendait folle. Imaginer qu'elle pourrait être aussi dans ce lit en train de la caresser et de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur sa peau alluma une lueur de luxure dans son regard. L'orgasme que la Source déclencha chez Anya lui fit perdre la tête. Elle jeta son manteau au sol et décrocha ses épées qui tombèrent dans un fatras métallique qui ne couvrit pas les cris d'extase de la chef de clan. Déterminée, elle passa sa tunique par-dessus sa tête et se dépêcha de défaire son pantalon. Elle avait l'occasion de faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle regrettait sincèrement. Et elle n'aurait pas besoin de parler pour cela. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance, même si pour cela, elle devait partager la Source avec Anya.

"Non, ce n'est pas moi qui vais la partager. C'est Anya qui va partager avec moi..." songea-t-elle en rejoignant les deux femmes sur le matelas.

Elle chassa l'amertume qu'avait créée cette pensée et laissa Anya profiter des caresses de la Source qui avait visiblement décidé que le second orgasme de la blonde devait avoir lieu tout de suite. Lexa dégagea le drap qui couvrait Hermione et admira ce corps qu'elle connaissait si bien et si peu à la fois. Délicatement, elle posa ses doigts sur la peau frémissante de son ainée, remontant le long de sa cuisse, dessinant le muscle de sa fesse, trouvant la chaleur de son ventre sous sa paume, évitant tout autre zone avant d'y avoir été invitée. Anya gémissait son plaisir et Hermione ne se laissait pas distraire, mais son bassin semblait apprécier les caresses de la brune sans savoir d'où elles provenaient.

Une main d'Anya vint se perdre dans la chevelure de la Commandante avant que les doigts fins viennent caresser sa nuque et sa gorge. L'Heda sourit et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur le ventre d'Hermione avant d'entamer une langoureuse descente, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de l'intimité de la brunette.

Elle en avait envie, par tous les Hedas, l'effort qu'elle faisait pour ne pas y toucher lui broyait les tripes. Mais le moment où elle toucherait intimement Hermione serait un instant qu'elle voulait vivre en la regardant dans les yeux.

Les appuis d'Anya sur son épaule se faisaient plus lourd, signe que son orgasme se profilait. Elle se redressait, à genoux au-dessus des lèvres de la brunette qui lui prodiguait tout son plaisir.

\- Tu comptes participer ou tu ne fais que regarder ? Haleta la chef de clan en coulant un rapide regard vers son ancien second avant de fermer les yeux de plaisir.

Lexa afficha un rictus et glissa derrière la blonde qui prit appui sur elle. Les mains de la brune se posèrent sur la poitrine de la chef des Trikrus et elle pinça gentiment les tétons dressés tandis qu'un nouvel orgasme balayait la blonde.

Lexa vécut le plaisir de la Triku avec envie et douleur tandis que son mentor s'arquait contre elle, s'accrochant à son cou en projetant ses mains derrière elle. La vague semblait sans fin et les mains de Lexa sur le buste de la chef de clan augmentaient les soubresauts post orgasmiques. Tremblante et en sueur, Anya se laissa finalement aller pour s'allonger contre la Source et venir l'embrasser, s'échauffant à nouveau de se gouter sur les lèvres de la brunette.

\- Maintenant, c'est ton tour... susurra Anya à l'oreille de la brunette avant d'en mordre le lobe.

Glissant ses mains dans le dos de la Source, la chef de clan l'invita à s'asseoir et la blonde passa dans son dos, laissant ses lèvres embrasser les épaules dénudées. Hermione croisa le regard sombre de Lexa et le souffle de la trentenaire se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Elle n'était pas prête. Elle était passée par-dessus sa colère, son amertume et son dépit pour le bien collectif et avait côtoyé Lexa pour battre Alie1. Mais être en tête-à-tête avec celle à qui elle devait les tortures qui l'avaient blessée aussi profondément était au-dessus de ses forces. Et être nue, en train de faire l'amour, c'était au-delà de ce que son esprit pouvait se figurer.

\- Je... je vais vous laisser... balbutia la brunette.

\- Nous laisser ? Ce serait vraiment regrettable... susurra la blonde en la retenant par le poignet. Imagine quatre mains qui caressent ton corps, deux bouches qui te dévorent, deux femmes qui réchauffent ton coeur refroidi par ta solitude. Imagine un instant la lueur d'amour dans le regard de Lexa pendant qu'elle te donne un orgasme qui te laissera pantelante. Parce qu'elle t'aime, n'en doute pas. Imagine tout ce que tu pourrais retrouver après un corps à corps des plus délicieux... Veux-tu vraiment tourner le dos à tout ça, Hermione ? Veux-tu t'enfoncer dans l'isolement alors que tout ce que tu désires est à portée de draps ?

Le regard perplexe et abasourdi de la Source allait de la chef de clan à la Commandante. Cette dernière n'hésita pas un instant et leva sa main pour la poser délicatement sur la joue de la Source pour en caresser tendrement le soyeux de son pouce.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione, ajouta la Commandante. Tu n'aurais jamais dû vivre cet enfer et je peux te jurer que jamais plus ça ne se reproduira. Puisses-tu me pardonner.

La chaleur de la main de l'Heda brulait sa joue et le souffle d'Anya dans son cou lui provoquait des frissons.

\- Hermione... laisse-toi aller. Au pire, tu passeras un agréable moment, poursuivit la chef de clan dans un murmure.

La blonde tendit le bras pour attraper la main droite de Lexa et la plaqua sur la poitrine de la Source qui gémit involontairement. Anya anima lentement la main de l'Heda sur le sein de la brunette, laissant les deux femmes se perdre dans le regard de l'autre. Hermione n'arrivait pas à se décider de repousser la brune. Toutes les bonnes raisons qu'elle avait de le faire avaient disparu au toucher de la Commandante.

Lexa avança son autre main vers le second sein de la brunette. Doucement elle le caressa et Anya la laissa libre de son autre main, se consacrant avec un sourire à embrasser et mordiller le cou et l'épaule de la Source.

\- Je... je n'ai jamais fait ça, murmura la brunette.

Anya eut un sourire victorieux. En avouant son manque d'expérience, elle avait le sentiment que la Source donnait son accord implicite pour poursuivre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te mettre à l'aise, susurra la blonde. Heda ?

Lexa se pencha sur son aînée et l'embrassa timidement, espérant que la brunette ne la repousserait pas.

La jeune femme vivait en même temps un plaisir infini de pouvoir redevenir intime avec l'autre moitié de la Source, et une angoisse sourde dans l'attente de sentir ses lèvres s'animer sous son baiser. Attentive à cette simple chose, elle ramena ses deux mains vers le visage de son ainée, caressant le velours de ses joues du bout de ses doigts. Anya attendait, attentive, avant de lancer la danse.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Hermione finit par rendre son baiser à Lexa.

La brune gémit son plaisir dans un souffle. Elles pourraient ne pas aller plus loin ce soir, Lexa était déjà heureuse. Son bonheur était là, dans cet instant unique. Elle approfondit le baiser, faisant jouer sa langue contre les lèvres de la brunette. Anya se resta plus en retrait. Le bal était lancé, rien ne les ferait revenir en arrière. Ses mains s'animèrent et montèrent vers le buste de la Source pour agacer les tétons toujours durcis qui n'attendaient qu'une caresse pour diffuser vers le ventre de la sorcière des vagues de chaleur. Ce faisant, le corps de la brunette s'anima, venant à la rencontre de celui de la Commandante.

Lexa n'interrompit pas le baiser, elle en était incapable, et ses doigts glissèrent de la poitrine jusqu'à l'intimité humide de son ainée. Cette dernière se cambra, son dos se pressant contre la poitrine d'Anya.

Lexa mit tout son amour dans sa caresse en espérant que les sentiments qui l'étreignaient passent dans son geste. Anya de son côté sollicitait toujours les seins de la sorcière qui perdait pied. Et puis la main d'Hermione vint se poser sur celle de la brune, l'invitant à plus. La Heda gémit dans le baiser en retour devant cette acceptation sans condition. Elle sentit son propre plaisir entre ses cuisses, prête à jouir sans même être touchée. Lexa quitta les lèvres de son amante pour s'abreuver de la vision de son plaisir grandissant. La brune initia le va-et-vient et les hanches de la Source épousèrent le rythme qui leur était proposé.

Lexa découvrait ce que s'abandonner voulait dire et comprenait qu'on pouvait réellement tout donner à l'autre. La Source tendit sa main sans même y penser et le simple contact avec l'intimité de Lexa tellement chaude et humide suffit à l'une comme l'autre pour atteindre ensemble l'orgasme libérateur. Leur cri se mêla avant de s'étouffer dans le baiser urgent que la Commandante quémanda à son amante.

Hermione ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par les sensations que lui offraient les deux femmes. Mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne sentait plus rien, si ce n'était le poids de la couverture sur son corps. Elle était allongée dans son lit, seule, et une silhouette se découpait dans l'obscurité sur le pas de la porte.

\- Pardon de vous réveiller, Asalhir, s'excusa une voix d'homme. L'Heda s'entretient avec Anya et votre présence est requise.

* * *

Anya et Lexa étaient attablées, une cruche de vin et quelques fruits posés devant elles. La Commandante était visiblement fatiguée, contrariée et inquiète.

\- Les centrales vont bientôt exploser, confia l'Heda. Raven et les hommes des montagnes ont analysé des données... satellites, et la radioactivité augmente dangereusement.

\- Tu penses qu'Asalhir pourra faire quelque chose pour nous sauver ? Demanda Anya avant de boire une gorgée d'alcool.

\- Je l'espère... Mais que fait-elle ? Ca fait dix minutes que ton garde est parti la chercher !

\- Et elle n'est pas à votre service, fit froidement Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Alsah...

\- Ca suffit ! s'emporta la Source en claquant du plat de la main sur la table, faisant trembler les godets. Je ne suis pas un service de dépannage 24 heures sur 24 !

Lexa et Anya se regardaient, estomaquées par la virulence de l'intervention de la brunette alors qu'elles n'avaient encore rien dit.

\- C'est pour quoi ? aboya la Source.

Lexa ressentait la tension de son aînée et la magie sombre semblait tournoyer autour de la trentenaire de façon incontrôlable.

"Elle disjoncte. Que se passe-t-il ?" s'inquiéta la Commandante en faisant discrètement glisser sa main jusqu'au manche du poignard coincé dans sa ceinture.

\- C'est pour les centrales, répondit posément Anya. Les Skaikrus et les hommes des montagnes ont commencé leurs calculs et...

\- Je m'en fous, répondit sèchement la Source. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Il me semble avoir été claire lors de mon dernier jour de détention dans les geôles de Polis.

" Vous vous êtes attaqué à la seule personne qui pouvait vous sauver d'une mort certaine ! Maintenant, démerdez-vous avec votre apocalypse nucléaire ! Soyez tous maudits ! Je vous condamne à une mort atroce, peuple de l'Alliance !"

Les mots d'Asalhir résonnaient en échos dans l'esprit des deux natives qui échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- C'était il y a six mois, Hermione, répondit doucement la chef de clan.

\- Et il y a quelques heures, tu étais prête à m'aider, ajouta Lexa. Tu as promis de m'aider à gérer le problème nucléaire qui se profile. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux et se pencha par-dessus la table.

\- La nuit porte conseil. J'ai réfléchi et j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne suis pas ton putain de jouet, Heda. Tu ne peux pas me traiter comme une merde et venir me trouver à chaque difficulté. Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on siffle pour aller chercher le journal et qu'on remercie d'un coup de pied au cul. Tu as fait passer ton de peuple de sauvages avant moi ? Je fais passer ma dignité avant lui. L'apocalypse nucléaire ? J'm'en branle, j'y survivrais.

\- Hermione, calme-toi, fit la blonde. Lexa, tu peux nous laisser seules ?

La Commandante se leva, le visage fermé, vexée d'être écartée. Hochant la tête, elle se retira. Hermione de son côté marmonnait sombrement.

\- Marre, l'entendait dire la chef de clan.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ton excès d'humeur ? Et me dire pourquoi t'es trempée à cette heure... tu te douches le matin d'habitude, pas en plein milieu de la nuit...

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, feula la brunette. J'en ai ma claque d'aider, de trinquer, et tout ça pour quoi ? Tu diras à la grognasse peinturlurée en raton laveur qu'elle se débrouille sans moi. Après tout, elle a les mêmes pouvoirs, qu'elle fasse avec ! Moi, j'avais personne pour me tenir la main quand j'affrontais une apocalypse. Et votre problème de centrales, c'est de la rigolade par rapport à ce que j'ai dû surmonter.

Sans broncher, Anya la regardait vider son sac, son regard la suivant dans ses mouvements.

\- Quoi ? aboya la brunette.

\- Rien. T'as le droit d'être en rogne, t'as le droit de tout casser, t'as même le droit de foutre ce monde en l'air. En tous cas, moi, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

\- Mais moi je peux, fit calmement Lexa en revenant dans la hutte. Tu veux que mon peuple paie pour mes erreurs ? Je ne laisserai pas faire.

\- Et tu comptes m'en empêcher comment ? se moqua la Source.

\- Je te défie. Pas de magie, pas d'armes, juste toi et moi. Si je gagne, tu m'aides.

Hermione haussa un sourcil narquois.

\- Et comme tu vas perdre, qu'est-ce que je gagne ? s'enquit doucereusement la Source

\- Si je perds, tu peux me tuer, ou me priver de la magie et me rendre une condition mortelle. Bref, tu te débarrasses de moi.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu joues, gamine.

La Commandante eut un rictus qui interloqua Hermione.

\- En fait, ton aide n'est pas assez, vu que je mets ma vie et celle de mon peuple dans la balance. Si je gagne, tu seras à moi. Complètement.

\- Tu veux que je sois ta chose ? Ton esclave ? gronda la Source.

\- Je veux que tu sois ma propriété, maintenant et pour l'éternité.

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- Tu n'es plus aussi sûre de toi ? Tu as peur de perdre ? se moqua la Commandante.

Les yeux d'Asalhir se vidèrent de toutes émotions humaines et un sourire froid étira ses lèvres.

\- Bien, choisis le lieu de ta défaite. Une fois que tu seras à terre à me supplier, je déciderai de ce que je ferai de ta misérable dépouille. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton calvaire ne durera pas trois semaines. Je ne suis pas un humaine cruelle, mais une déesse clémente.

\- Immédiatement, le bord de la rivière à l'extérieur du village.

\- Les filles, intervient Anya, me semble que vous vous emballez un peu vite, non ?

\- Non, répliquèrent de concert les deux Sources.

La blonde soupira. Le pire était à venir.

\- Bien, je vous suis, fit la chef de clan. Je donnerai le coup d'envoi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les trois femmes se trouvaient sur les berges de la rivière qui alimentait Tondc en eau courante. Anya avisa une souche et s'assit dessus, l'angoisse broyant ses intestins. Hermione bougeait les épaules, comme pour chasser la tension dans ses muscles, et Lexa défaisant sa cape et ses épées.

\- Juste une question, ma Source, commença la Commandante en prononçant le titre de son adversaire avec ironie. Si tu avais le choix, avec qui ferais-tu équipe pour éteindre les centrales nucléaires ?

\- Pardon ? fit Asalhir en interrompant son échauffement.

\- Ton choix de partenaire pour enrayer l'apocalypse ?

La brunette fut surprise de la question et comprit quelques secondes après où voulait en venir la Commandante. Non, il n'y avait personne de plus qualifier que Lexa pour ce travail. Anya était une dure à cuire mais... Hermione ne la voyait pas dans le rôle de déesse immortelle. Trop rentre dedans, pas assez de recul ou de finesse d'esprit, même si la blonde était intelligente. Indra ? Trop silencieuse, trop... impossible à cerner. Quant à Emily, trop tendre, pas assez combattive.

\- La ferme, siffla la brunette en jetant un regard assassin à Lexa.

\- Vous êtes prêtes, mesdames ? fit Anya, tendue. Vous pouvez commencer.

Hermione se mit en position de défense et fit signe à sa cadette d'approcher. Lexa avança tel un chat, déliant son cou et ses épaules, épiant de tous ses sens le moindre des frémissements musculaires de la brunette.

\- Tu vas tomber sur plus fort que toi, prévint la Commandante.

\- Tu parles trop, argua Hermione en faisant une feinte avant de prendre sa cadette à contrepied pour lui balancer un poing dans le nez.

Le craquement sec fit naitre un rictus sur les lèvres de la Source, tandis que la Heda lait en essuyant son sang poisseux. Un nouveau coup partit que la brune bloqua dans sa main, avant de faire tourner le poing jusqu'à tordre le poignet de son assaillante. Hermione ne contra pas le mouvement et accompagna la rotation de tout son corps jusqu'à se trouver derrière l'Heda. Un coup de pied à l'arrière des genoux envoya la Commandante au sol et la sorcière amplifia la chute en poussant violement la tête vers le bas, l'envoyant rencontrer une roche acérée. Lexa rampa le plus rapidement possible pour s'éloigner du coup suivant et se remit difficilement sur pied, arborant une coupure profonde d'un sourcil au menton.

La Source vint au contact et tenta un coup de pied haut qui fut contré par l'avant-bras de la Commandante. Cette dernière balaya le talon gauche de son aînée qui perdit l'équilibre. Le plat de la main de la jeune femme dans l'estomac de la trentenaire suffit pour l'envoyer au sol. La Source se remit debout sans prendre appui sur ses mains et se jeta sur la Commandante. Cette dernière vit le poing fuser, le dévia facilement mais hoqueta, estomaquée, alors qu'une gifle retentissante s'abattit sur sa joue.

La coupure précédemment infligée éclata un peu plus, l'aveuglant de son sang. Lexa recula de nouveau en poussant sur ses talons et ses mains pour se soustraire à la raclée. Elle savait la gifle intentionnelle, ayant fait valoir six mois plus tôt que c'était une insulte pour une guerrière.

Mais Hermione avança d'un pas et gifla l'autre joue.

\- C'est tout ce que tu m'opposes ? s'enquit doucereusement la Source. Ca, pour condamner à trois semaines de cachot, y'a du monde, mais pour se battre, y'a plus personne...

La rage prit la brune au ventre et elle se redressa pour foncer tête baissée dans la sorcière. Hermione eut un rictus facile mais fut surprise de se faire percuter alors qu'elle pensait avoir esquivé la charge. Tombant à plat dos avec la Commandante sur elle, elle eut le souffle coupé. Le bref laps de temps suffit à Lexa pour armer son poing et l'asséner sur la pommette de son ainée, enchainant avec plusieurs coups dans les côtes.

La Source réussit à dégager ses mains et bloqua celles de son adversaire. Puis, son pied trouva facilement l'estomac de la jeune femme et elle la propulsa en arrière.

Lexa parvient à se réceptionner sur ses pieds, mais la boue des rives la déstabilisa et elle finit dans le lit de la rivière. Les roches n'amortirent en rien sa chute, fracturant sans aucun doute une ou deux côtes, mais l'eau glaciale empêcha la Commandante de s'en rendre compte.

Hermione s'approcha d'une démarche assurée, mains levées, prête à finir le travail. Mais à un pas de la Commandante, la brunette se raidit et blêmit légèrement.

\- Merde... Siffla-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans un craquement sonore.

Lexa cligna des yeux, incrédule, et se leva péniblement.

\- Elle est passée où ? feula la brune.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Anya en s'approchant. Tu n'as pas moyen de le savoir ?

\- J'imagine que si, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire. J'ai réussi une fois, mais je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai fait.

\- La chance du débutant. Faudra un jour que tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs, soupira la blonde. Enfin, l'excellente nouvelle, c'est que tu as gagné par abandon.

\- Il y a un problème Anya, tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonné.

\- Je sais. Mais comme nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle fabrique, on va l'attendre chez elle. Elle finira bien par rentrer...

* * *

Luna toussa dans sa manche et découvrit du sang sur le tissu. Elle leva les yeux et contempla son peuple qui se mourrait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les sauver. Elle aurait dû les faire partir de leur îlot pour le continent il y a déjà plusieurs jours. En fait, elle aurait dû leur faire quitter l'ancienne plateforme pétrolière quand les poissons avaient commencé à crever. Mais la question qui l'avait taraudée était : pour aller où ? Chez les Trikrus, clan le plus proche géographiquement ? Non, leur chef était l'ancien mentor de l'Heda.

Luna savait qu'elle était _persona non grata_ depuis qu'elle avait fui le Conclave, refusant de se battre contre Lexa. Titus l'avait déclaré aux Ambassadeurs lors du premier Conseil de la nouvelle Heda : La Natblida Luna est une traitresse à son sang.

Et à cause de cela, ses gens, les boatpeople, étaient condamnés à mourir de ce fichu poison qui contaminait l'air et l'océan. Luna sortit du hangar principal et alla au bord de la plateforme pour regarder l'horizon. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et elle se demandait combien mourraient avant le lever du jour. Elle réussit à ne pas regarder en bas, évitant de voir les centaines de poissons morts flotter au gré des vagues.

Jusqu'à ces derniers jours, elle n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir fui le Conclave. Après avoir assassiné son propre frère, elle n'avait plus voulu verser la moindre goutte de sang. Mais maintenant, elle se demandait si elle serait ici, à mourir à cause de la pollution, si elle était devenue Heda. Si elle avait assassiné Lexa, ses gens seraient-ils sur cette vieille plateforme rouillée à crever, ou seraient-ils à l'abri dans les rues de Polis ?

Elle plissa les yeux en remarquant au loin un nuage orangé, semblable au brouillard que balançait les hommes des montagnes.

"C'est impossible, ils sont trop loin d'ici..." songea-t-elle, se rapprochant au plus près du bord.

Le nuage avançait rapidement, porté par les vents marins, et Luna sut sans savoir comment que cette chose allait les tuer.

"Tu n'as rien à regretter." songea-t-elle. "Tu t'es détournée de leurs coutumes barbares et ton peuple a vécu dans la paix jusque dans ses derniers instants."

Elle tourna les talons pour regagner le hangar et serrer une dernière fois son compagnon dans ses bras. Mais un craquement sonore brisa le silence de la nuit et une femme aux cheveux bruns surgit de nulle part. Dans un geste pavlovien, la sang d'ébène tira un poignard de sa botte et le brandit, menaçant l'intruse. Cette dernière leva les mains à hauteur d'épaule et eut un léger sourire qui éclaira son visage tuméfié.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Luna.

\- La déesse Asalhir, pour vous servir, répondit la femme en faisant une révérence.

Une ombre passa dans le regard noisette et la femme grimaça.

\- Enfin, déesse et nouvelle propriété de l'Heda, ajouta-t-elle, visiblement contrariée de cet état.

\- Lexa a toujours eu beaucoup de chance... je vois que c'est toujours le cas, répliqua Luna. Asalhir, je vous conseille de retourner auprès de votre propriétaire. Car quand ce nuage arrivera, toute vie sur cette plateforme sera détruite.

\- Je sais, j'avais disposé quelques alarmes magiques et l'une d'elles a retenti. C'est pourquoi je suis ici, répondit Hermione en regardant le nuage avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Et bien repartez vite avant de mourir, insista Luna.

\- Maitre, je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment pigé ce que j'ai à t'offrir, fit Hermione avec un rictus. Alors pose-toi là, poursuivit-elle en désignant un cageot à homard, continue à ruminer et laisse l'Origine de toutes magies éclairer ta lanterne. Si Ali Baba a quarante voleurs, Shéhérazade, mille histoires de cœurs, toi, Luna, tu es encore bien plus forte car tu possèdes un truc qui vaut de l'or.

\- Pardon ? Vous croyez que j'ai le temps d'écouter vos balivernes ! s'impatienta la sang d'ébène.

\- Ok, ok, souffla Hermione, je te passe quelques couplets. Hmmmm, oui, on peut reprendre ici. Remonte ta mâchoire, t'as l'oeil hagard. J'ai le pouvoir d'exaucer tes prières. Je suis garantie, diplômée, certifiée, tu as une déesse comme chargée d'affaires. Je te soutiendrai, je t'appuierai. Quel est ton vœu, dis-moi quel est ton souhait ? T'as déjà fait ta liste, okay, banco ! Frotte-toi les mains, moi je me frotte le dos... Maître Luna, seigneur, fais un vœu ou deux, j'te prie ! Tu veux du rab', toi grand nabab ? Hé oui je suis ton Génie, je suis ton amie, oh oui, je suis ton amie, je suis ton amie, mais oui, je suis ta meilleure amiiiiie !

\- Vous pouvez nous sauver ? interrompit la sang d'ébène dans un murmure.

\- Serait-ce un souhait ? demanda Hermione en se frottant les mains, provoquant quelques étincelles dans l'air.

\- Oui, s'il vous plait. Sauvez mon peuple.

\- Et elle a utilisé la formule magique en plus. Vous êtes polie pour une native. Allez, c'est parti ! fit la brunette en levant les mains.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et Luna sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. C'était incroyable, mais la brunette semblait créer des vibrations dans l'air.

\- Il y a 82 personnes sur la plateforme, c'est bien cela ?

\- Euh... oui... confirma Luna.

La brunette se tut à nouveau et paraissait avoir une conversation silencieuse. Elle finit par acquiescer et afficha un mince sourire.

\- Je vais vous envoyer à Tondc. Une de mes amies sera présente pour vous réceptionner et vous guérir. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper de ce nuage. Vous pourrez ainsi rentrer chez vous ensuite.

\- Comment allez-vous faire cela ? s'enquit Luna, perplexe.

\- Ca, c'est de la magie... murmura la femme, énigmatique, avant qu'une fumée violette s'échappe de ses mains.

La Natblida regarda le phénomène avec intérêt et une certaine appréhension. Et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait sur la grande place du village de Tondc, son peuple mourant éparpillé autour d'elle. Une vieille femme s'approcha en retroussant les manches de sa longue tunique.

\- Bonjour Luna, se présenta la doyenne avec un sourire chaleureux. Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Asalhir m'a prévenue de ton arrivée. Rassure-toi, toi et ton peuple êtes en sécurité. Nous allons vous soigner, tout ira bien.

* * *

Lexa avait à peine eut le temps de sortir avec Anya de la maisonnette d'Hermione après l'appel d'Emily dans son esprit qu'un nuage violet avait envahi le centre du village de Tondc. Et quand la magie s'était dissipée, des dizaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants se trouvaient allongés sur le sol. Tous étaient dans un état de santé déplorable, proches de la mort.

\- Heda, par ici ! fit Emily au milieu des malades, agitant sa main pour être vue.

La Commandante se dépêcha de rejoindre la guérisseuse, slalomant entre les irradiés qui toussaient face contre terre. Les sourcils de Lexa se froncèrent en découvrant que la Guérisseuse s'occupait d'une femme qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois lors de son Conclave.

\- Luna, salua Lexa en se plantant aux côtés d'Emily.

\- Heda, répondit la Natblida en s'inclinant. Cela fait longtemps.

\- Heda, pouvez-vous m'aider à soigner ces gens ? demanda la dragonne. D'après Asalhir, ils ont été irradiés.

\- Merci de nous avoir envoyé votre propriété, Heda, vous nous avez sauvés, fit Luna en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois. Mais comment avez-vous réussi à devenir le maître d'une déesse ?

\- Elle l'a vaincue en combat loyal, répondit Anya qui avait rejoint son ancien second.

Luna regarda les ecchymoses sur le visage de son ancienne camarade de Polis et fit le lien avec les bleus de celui de la déesse.

\- Finalement, j'aurais peut-être perdu le Conclave, concéda la chef des boat people.

\- C'est une certitude, répondit Lexa d'une voix sans émotion avant de lever sa main pour la poser sur la poitrine de celle qui aurait dû être son adversaire dans un combat à mort.

Elle se concentra et envoya sa magie pour détruire toutes les radiations du corps de la sang d'ébène.

\- Comment faites-vous ça ? demanda Luna, sentant le poison quitter son corps.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Un peu de repos et tu te sentiras comme neuve, fit la Commandante en interrompant son sort tandis qu'Emily allait prodiguer des soins aux autres irradiés. Anya, peux-tu trouver un abri pour ces gens ? Et fais appeler Abby Griffin, qu'elle vienne nous aider.

\- Oui Heda, répondit la blonde en s'inclinant avant de s'éloigner en aboyant des ordres à ses gardes.

\- Je suis traitresse à mon sang. Comptez-vous me livrer au Gardien de la Flamme ? s'enquit Luna en plongeant son regard dans celui de Lexa.

\- Non. Tu as choisi une autre voie en fuyant le Conclave et tu as tes raisons. Je n'ai pas à les connaître. Asalhir t'a-t-elle dit pour combien de temps elle avait à résoudre vos problèmes ?

\- Non, elle m'a juste indiqué que quand elle aurait fini, nous pourrions rentrer chez nous.

Lexa acquiesça et tourna les talons pour aller prêter main forte à Emily. Alors qu'elle se penchait sur un petit garçon, elle sentit un poids sur sa poitrine.

"J'espère qu'elle va revenir en un seul morceau..."

* * *

Hermione, qui avait fanfaronné devant la Native, faisait moins la maline face à l'océan déchaîné. Le nuage de radiation qui approchait à vive allure interagissait avec les fonds marins et des vagues brûlantes fouettaient les piliers métalliques de la plateforme pétrolière. L'odeur de putréfaction des poissons morts par irradiation montait jusqu'aux narines de la Source qui luttait contre un haut-le-coeur persistant. Viviane s'était trompée de monde pour ses projets d'extermination des moldus. Si la Dame du Lac s'en était prise aux sans-pouvoirs de ce monde avant la guerre nucléaire, Hermione n'était pas certaine qu'elle l'en aurait empêchée.

Elle fit glisser sa jambe gauche légèrement en arrière pour assurer ses appuis et tendit sa main droite devant elle, soutenue par sa main gauche qui assurait une prise solide sur le poignet. Elle devait détruire ce nuage avant qu'il atteigne les côtes, sinon une partie du territoire des Trikrus et ses habitants seraient touchés.

Sur une respiration plus appuyée, elle fit appel à son pouvoir. Sa source de magie s'activa, provoquant un léger tressautement de son muscle cardiaque, sa puissance traversant son corps pour fuser de sa paume en un faisceau de magie pure et brulante. Hermione dirigea le torrent pour frapper le centre du nuage qui fut arrêté net dans sa progression.

La Source serra les dents, tentant d'ignorer la brûlure qui se formait dans sa paume, et continua à détruire minutieusement toute particule irradiée dans l'air. Et quand, quelques minutes plus tard, des cloques se formèrent sur la peau de sa main, elle interrompit son sort. Elle fit apparaître cinq petites boules de magie blanche à l'extrémité de ses doigts et les fit flotter devant elle avant de les relier en traçant un pentagramme. Elle frappa du poing le centre de la figure pour projeter son maléfice en direction de ce qui restait du nuage radioactif. Hermione recula de quelques pas pour prendre de l'élan et se mit à courir jusqu'au bord de la plateforme. Et quand son sortilège éclata dans le ciel, provoquant une nova de magie qui balaya l'horizon sur plusieurs kilomètres, la brunette sauta dans l'océan agité.

L'impact avec la surface fut violent et son corps tomba comme une pierre dans les profondeurs de l'eau brûlante. Elle nagea en direction de l'air libre et jeta un sort pour se propulser hors de l'eau. Avant de retomber, elle avait pivoté sur elle-même pour disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

Elle réapparut devant un bâtiment abritant le coeur d'une centrale nucléaire et jeta aussitôt un sortilège de protection, sentant sa peau grésiller au contact des radiations.

"Je m'occupe de celle-là, je purifie les fonds marins et après, je vais me coucher..." songea-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'installation.

Elle eut une grimace et toucha sa pommette bleuie par les coups portés par Lexa.

\- Non, j'irai me prosterner devant mon maître... maugréa la Source avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la centrale.

* * *

Lexa avait le sentiment d'être vidée de toute son énergie. Emily l'avait guidée au cours des deux heures durant lesquelles elles avaient soigné les réfugiés, lui prodiguant des conseils sur la façon d'utiliser certains sorts ou encore de prioriser les atteintes à soulager pour maximiser son potentiel. Anya et son peuple, bien conseillée par Abby Griffin, n'avaient pas été en reste non plus, ne ménageant pas leurs efforts pour organiser des abris, répartir les plus atteints dans des familles qui pourraient surveiller leur convalescence, confier les plus jeunes aux adolescents de Tondc. Maintenant, Lexa se tenait au centre de la place, les mains sur les hanches, regardant les derniers éclopés être pris en charge. Elle sourit. Elle avait eu le sentiment de faire ce qu'elle devait en tant que Heda. Non pas siéger sur son trône à palabrer avec des Ambassadeurs qui calculaient égoïstement ce que chaque négociation pouvait leur rapporter, mais travailler avec son peuple, à résoudre de vrais enjeux.

Un craquement sonore la fit sursauter et se retourner, main sur son poignard. Son regard s'agrandit de surprise en reconnaissant Hermione, trempée, des algues pendant lamentablement dans ses cheveux, la queue d'un poisson visiblement en mauvais état dépassant de son col, et des traces de brulures et de contusions sur tous les endroits visibles. La brunette gigotait et tentait visiblement d'atteindre quelque chose dans son dos. Elle finit par extirper un calmar à deux corps de sa chemise et le balança devant elle, aux pieds de la Commandante.

\- Bordel, la mer et moi ça fera toujours deux, renâcla la Source.

Avisant la brune devant elle, elle grimaça, soupira, haussa les épaules et finit par mettre un genou à terre.

\- Maitresse contente ? Esclave peut aller se coucher ?

Lexa la regardait, ahurie. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réagir.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- S'il reste que moi d'amochée, le pourcentage de réussite est en ma faveur, alors je dirais oui.

Hermione redressa la tête et la position de soumission contrastait avec le regard furieux qu'elle posa sur la Commandante.

\- Alors maitre... Un nouveau souhait à formuler ou je peux regagner ma lampe ?

Lexa s'approcha, inquiète. Elle se mit au niveau de la Source pour déposer sa main sur le thorax de la sorcière, comme elle l'avait fait des dizaines de fois depuis deux heures pour soulager les Natifs.

\- Laisse tomber, répondit sèchement la Source en repoussant brusquement la main. Je peux aller dormir, ou être ta propriété inclut aussi être ta pute ?

La réponse cinglante de la brunette vexa la Commandante qui se redressa au-dessus d'elle.

\- Ca l'inclut si je le souhaite, effectivement, dit-elle froidement. Retire-toi, soigne-toi… et prends une douche, j'ai du mal à faire la différence entre toi et le poisson crevé que tu héberges.

\- Je vais continuer à l'héberger si ça t'éloigne de moi, conclut la Source en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Lexa passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

\- Finalement, elle l'a pris moins mal qu'on aurait pu le penser, fit la voix d'Anya dans son dos.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Allez, vois le bon côté des choses, elle t'appartient, c'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?

Lexa ne répondit pas et Anya décida d'enfoncer le clou.

\- Clarke sera ravie d'apprendre que ton ancienne amante est de retour sur le devant de la scène...

\- Je ne compte pas reprendre avec Asalhir. Je veux juste qu'elle fasse ce pour quoi on l'a ressuscitée.

\- Je n'en doute pas, ironisa Anya. En attendant, on va boire à tous ces gens que tu viens de sauver !

\- Tu y as contribué, renvoya la brune, et Emily, et Hermione.

\- Oui, mais tu es l'Heda. A toi la gloire et les honneurs, conclut la blonde en entrainant la Commandante avec elle.

* * *

Voila une Hermione qui n'en finit pas de se retrouver dans de beaux draps !

En attendant la suite, une petite revue ?

Profitez bien des vacances, restez à l'ombre et buvez de l'eau… entre autre ! ^^

Sygui et Link


	16. L'armée des Glaces

Bien le bonjour, gentil-le-s lecteur-trices ;)

Link est presque de retour ! en attendant, pas question de laisser passer une semaine sans mise à jour, alors le voici, le nouveau chapitre ^^

Profitez de la vie avant et après la lecture ;))

* * *

**L'armée des glaces**

Hermione sortait de la douche et s'enroulait dans une serviette quand quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte.

\- Si c'est Lexa, je la cogne ! maugréa la brunette en allant ouvrir sa porte, prête à déverser sa fureur.

Cependant, les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres, trouvant sur le seuil Abby Griffin. La Skaikru était visiblement épuisée, et frigorifiée, en témoignait ses bras enroulés autour d'elle.

\- Bonsoir Asalhir.

\- Docteur Griffin, salua la déesse, sur la défensive.

\- Désolée de vous déranger, mais il n'y a plus aucune paillasse de libre, toutes les chambres de votre hôpital sont occupées et la route est trop longue jusqu'à Arkadia. Cela vous dérangerait-il de m'héberger pour ce qu'il reste de la nuit ?

Sans un mot, Hermione s'effaça pour laisser entrer la Skaikru dans sa maison, refermant la porte derrière elle. Puis elle se rendit dans sa chambre, se désintéressant de la présence de la médecin.

Planté sur le seuil, Abby était désemparée. Elle s'avança lentement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je me fais chauffer de l'eau pour un thé ?

\- Faites comme chez vous, lança la Source sans se déplacer.

La médecin sentit plus qu'un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix de la déesse et en fut peinée.

\- Vous devez être fière d'avoir sauvé tous ces gens… en tous cas vous devriez...

\- Pas spécialement. Ce n'est que mon travail. J'espère que vous trouverez le canapé confortable. Bonne nuit, Docteur Griffin.

Abby grimaça et se tourna pour voir la lumière s'éteindre dans la chambre de la déesse. Elle se massa les tempes, se demandant comment arranger la situation.

\- Personne n'a dû vous le dire, mais merci, lança la médecin. Merci pour nous avoir tiré du piège d'Alie. Merci d'avoir sauvé ma fille aujourd'hui, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Et merci de me prêter votre canapé.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai été mère, se contenta de répondre Hermione.

\- Oui, première nouvelle. Vous ne m'en aviez jamais parlé.

Le silence suivit et s'étira, faisant doucement soupirer la Skaikru. Elle prit le parti de s'organiser dans le salon tout en réfléchissant à la situation.

\- Fille ou garçon ? relança-t-elle.

\- Cinq filles. Quatre sont sorties de mon utérus, répondit la déesse.

Abby sourit, heureuse d'avoir une chance de dialogue.

\- Ca a dû vous tenir occupée effectivement. A qui ressemblaient-elles ? Elles avaient votre force de caractère ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter. Bonne nuit.

La médecin délaissa la préparation de son thé et se rendit d'un pas décidé dans la chambre. Elle alluma la lumière d'un geste sec et la déesse grogna.

\- Bordel, mes yeux ! Vous pourriez prévenir !

\- Et vous pourriez être aimable ! rétorqua Abby. C'est comme ça que vous traitez vos amis ?

\- Mes amis ? Deux mois que je ne vous ai pas vue ! fit Hermione en se redressant contre son oreiller.

\- J'étais débordée, contra la médecin.

\- Ouais, par le problème de pilules pour lequel vous auriez dû venir me trouver !

\- Et vous, quelle est votre excuse pour ne pas être venue me voir ? Les déesses ne se déplacent pas ?

\- Je… là n'est pas la question ! Vous n'avez pas cru bon de me parler du problème mais je suis sure que vous l'avez largement partagé autour de vous ! Je suis quoi pour vous ? Une roue de secours ? Parfait, alors laissez-moi tranquille dans le coffre arrière et oubliez-moi jusqu'à la prochaine crevaison ! Sur ce, éteignez cette putain de lumière que je dorme!

\- Non. Vous avez le teint légèrement grisâtre, fit remarquer la médecin. Je dois vous ausculter.

\- J'ai pas mal forcé aujourd'hui, j'ai juste besoin de dormir.

\- Soit, fit Abby en éteignant la lumière.

Dans la pénombre, Hermione vit la médecin retirer ses chaussures avant de s'avancer vers le lit.

\- Abby, le canapé est dans le salon.

\- Je sais, répondit la médecin en s'asseyant sur le matelas avant de s'étendre aux côtés de la déesse.

\- Mes draps sont propres et vos vêtements dégueulasses. Vous ne vous allongerez pas ici ainsi !

\- Aucun problème, fit indolemment la Skaikru en se déshabillant.

Une fois en sous-vêtements, elle se glissa sous la couette.

\- Vous avez une literie absolument divine, soupira d'aise la médecin.

\- Surtout ne vous gênez pas.

\- Vous m'avez dit de faire comme chez moi.

\- Vous savez quoi, feula la brunette en s'asseyant sur le matelas, je suis peut-être devenue la propriété de votre Heda parce que j'ai un minimum de sens éthique et que j'ai fait passer la tribu de Luna avant ma petite personne, mais là c'est trop. Je...

\- Je m'excuse, la coupa Abby. Vous avez raison, en tant qu'amie j'aurais dû vous en parlé. Mais...

\- Mais quoi ? fit abruptement la Source.

\- Mais justement je n'ai pas voulu que vous vous sentiez utilisée au moindre problème qui pointe son nez. Et j'ai péché par excès de confiance en croyant que nous serions capables de nous sortir d'une situation que nous avions créée.

\- Les humains sont d'une arrogance... souffla la brunette, agacée.

\- Asalhir, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais que vous protéger. Vous êtes une déesse ressuscitée, vous avez des pouvoirs au-delà de ce que je peux concevoir mais, paradoxalement, vous êtes la personne la plus humaine et la plus normale de ce monde. Je vous apprécie beaucoup... plus que cela même, et je ne voudrais qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Mouais, grommela Hermione, exaspérée.

\- Allongez-vous, vous avez besoin vous aussi de repos, fit doucement la blonde en la tirant par le coude.

\- Pourquoi tout est toujours compliqué ? bougonna la Source en se rallongeant.

\- C'est la vie, sourit Abby. Bonne nuit, Asalhir.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione. Hermione Granger.

\- Hermione Granger... Comme dans Harry Potter ? s'enquit Abby.

\- Vous avez lu les livres ?

\- Oui, on les avait dans l'Arche.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur la femme qui la dévisageait avec intérêt.

\- C'est vraiment le plus grand succès littéraire de tous les temps... Bref, je suis cette Hermione Granger.

\- Et tout ce qui est écrit dans ces ouvrages est vrai ? demanda Abby, intéressée.

\- Oui. Sauf la fin... Et elle aurait pu écrire 18 autres tomes supplémentaires, sourit Hermione.

\- Donc vous venez d'un autre monde. Vous en avez visité d'autres, en dehors du notre ?

\- A peu près cinq cents, confia Asalhir.

\- Quel est celui que vous avez préféré ?

\- Le mien, sourit Hermione en repensant à toutes les aventures qu'elle y avait vécues, et à tous ses amis.

\- Et le pire ? En dehors du notre, bien sûr...

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants et afficha une grimace.

\- Il y avait un monde dans lequel un démon primordial avait fait croire aux sorciers que ces derniers détenaient leur pouvoir de lui. Il se faisait appeler Satan et les sorciers lui prêtaient allégeance et inscrivaient leur nom dans un registre. Le démon avait fondé un ordre appelé "l'Eglise de la nuit" qui pratiquait toutes sortes de rituels barbares : sacrifices, cannibalisme... Quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde avec mes amis, nous avons interrompu le... baptême d'une jeune fille. Une certaine Sabrina. La gosse avait tout juste 16 ans et les sorciers la forçaient à inscrire son nom dans le registre. J'ai mis fin à ce cirque...

\- Les sorciers vous ont laissé faire ? S'étonna Abby.

\- J'ai tué leur grand prêtre, le démon est sorti des entrailles de la terre. Et il s'est chié dessus en reconnaissant sa Créatrice. Je l'ai buté sans autre forme de procès, j'ai cramé le registre, j'ai fait une petite démonstration de pouvoirs aux sorciers pour leur faire peur et je leur ai dit qu'à la prochaine connerie, je reviendrai pour tous les exterminer.

\- J'imagine qu'ils se sont tenus à carreau après ça.

\- Effectivement. Nous sommes restés dans ce monde quelques mois pour nous en assurer et nous sommes partis vers d'autres aventures, conclut Hermione en baillant.

\- Et bien, c'est une vie bien remplie que vous avez eu, sourit la blonde. Et vos filles, de qui tenaient-elles ?

\- De mes différentes compagnes...

\- Elles devaient être extraordinaires elles aussi.

\- Mes compagnes ?

\- Vos filles … vos compagnes aussi à n'en pas douter.

\- Oui... Elles me manquent tous les jours.

\- Vous voulez en parler ?

\- Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement.

\- Vous parlez de vos compagnes. Vous n'avez jamais été mariée à Ron Weasley, comme il est écrit dans le dernier tome ?

Hermione se redressa comme si on l'avait piqué et dévisagea avec horreur la médecin.

\- Jamais. Jamais de la vie. Quelle horreur !

\- Veuillez excuser ma curiosité qui vous empêche de dormir.

\- Bonne nuit Abby. A demain.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione, répliqua la médecin en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de la Source, avant de déposer délicatement sa main sur le ventre souple de la déesse. Déesse qui cessa un instant de respirer.

* * *

Un émissaire était arrivé de Tondc pour prévenir d'une réunion imminente des Ambassadeurs de l'Alliance. Aussi Clarke avait-elle grimpé dans l'un des véhicules disponibles et Bellamy la conduisait en direction de Polis. Clarke observait le paysage qui défilait, songeuse. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Lexa depuis qu'elle était partie pour le village Trikus, la veille, et un mauvais pressentiment s'était installé depuis.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Bellamy sans quitter la route des yeux. Tu es étrangement silencieuse.

\- Oui... je me demande juste pourquoi Lexa n'est pas venue à Arkadia m'annoncer elle-même cette réunion impromptue. Nous aurions pu la véhiculer.

\- Elle se déplace avec toute une escorte, cela aurait été compliqué d'emmener tout le monde, fit Bellamy avec un sourire.

\- Escorte réduite à cause d'Alie1. Elle n'avait qu'Indra avec elle, rectifia Clarke. Et je n'ai pas non plus de nouvelles de ma mère depuis qu'elle est partie en catastrophe.

Décidemment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis que la Commandante était sortie du programme informatique. Elle soupira douloureusement. Dès que l'occasion se présenterait, elle en discuterait avec Lexa.

* * *

Hermione avait laissé le soleil se lever tout seul, contrairement à son habitude. Aujourd'hui, elle paraissait au lit. Elle souriait tranquillement en regardant sans le voir le plafond de sa chambre. Sa main caressait légèrement le bras d'Abby toujours déposé sur elle. La Skaikru n'avait pas remué depuis qu'elle s'était endormie et la Source avait fait attention de ne pas bouger un cil pour ne pas perdre ce contact, simplement humain.

Elle était bien, Abby endormie contre elle, et elle se laissait bercer par la respiration tranquille de la Skaikru. Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit paisiblement, heureuse de profiter de ces instants de calme.

* * *

La chevauchée vers Polis durait déjà depuis deux heures. Lexa avait maintenu son idée de rentrer à la capitale avec Luna afin de clarifier son statut. Cette dernière ne serait plus une paria, une Natblida qui avait fui le Conclave. Elle serait une chef de clan reconnue pour avoir tout fait afin de sauver les siens. La tâche s'annonçait difficile pour la Heda. Aller contre les lois qui justement protégeaient ses semblables, ne laissant qu'un seul sang d'ébène comme régnant, sans possibilité de coup d'état. Titus ne serait pas content. Mais Luna avait démontré une sagesse qu'elle-même avait piétinée. La Natblida avait choisi de se sacrifier plutôt que de continuer une tuerie qui lui avait couté son frère. Et pour cela, elle méritait de vivre.

La brune fit signe à Indra qui les accompagnait de passer devant, tandis qu'elle ralentissait pour se mettre à la hauteur de Luna.

\- Ca va ? attaqua-t-elle tout de go.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Je t'en donne ma parole.

Les mots tournèrent dans sa bouche comme quelque chose de difficile à avaler et voir Luna hausser les épaules ne put que la remettre devant ses erreurs.

\- Je te demande juste une chose Heda. Si les Ambassadeurs décidaient de me mettre à mort, promets-moi de ne pas abandonner les gens qui m'ont fait confiance. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un à leur tête. Promets-moi que tu leur donneras un leader.

\- Tu as ma parole Luna, et ce leader ce sera toi. J'ai failli une fois, alors que mon rôle de protecteur doit s'étendre à tous. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur une autre fois. Et puis, tu le sais, j'ai d'autres ambitions pour toi.

La paria hocha la tête, peu convaincue que les projets de l'Heda aboutissent à autre chose qu'à lui faire perdre la vie.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, conclut Lexa pour donner plus de poids à son engagement.

Un bruissement bizarre attira l'attention des deux femmes, de même que celle d'Indra qui venait de stopper son avancée. Un bouquet d'arbres s'anima violemment jusqu'à laisser passer deux mastifs énormes qui effrayèrent les chevaux. Lexa se trouva désarçonnée, tandis que les deux chiens faisaient reculer les montures d'Indra et Luna contre la volonté de leurs cavalières. A la suite des molosses déboulèrent de toutes parts des malandrins armés jusqu'aux dents qui fondirent sur les trois femmes. Lexa s'étaient déjà remise sur pied, armes au poing, lorsque le premier assaillant croisa le fer avec elle. Rapidement il n'y eu plus dans l'air que les bruits de l'acier se frappant sans relâche et les coups atteignaient plus souvent les rebelles que la Heda et ses guerrières. Pour autant, les trois femmes n'arrivaient pas à se rejoindre pour affronter les assaillants de concert, deux groupes distincts s'étant formés au moment de l'attaque.

Les cris et les coups pleuvaient sans relâche, le sang coulait, rouge ou noir, et les bras commençaient à fatiguer sous les assauts sans cesse renouvelés. La Commandante cherchait comment les sortir de ce guet-apens mais les brigands semblaient sans cesse se renouveler et toute son énergie passait dans le combat. Et puis soudain, tous les assaillants s'écartèrent de Lexa. Interloquée, la Commandante tournait sur elle-même, les épées menaçantes. Et son regard accrocha une scène surréaliste. Indra et Luna avaient visiblement fini par être acculées vers un piège qui les attendaient. Elles se balançaient en l'air, suspendues par les chevilles, désarmées. Un homme massif s'approcha de la brune avec un sourire édenté et malsain.

\- Un problème, Heda ? ricana-t-il.

\- Que voulez-vous ? fit-elle en le menaçant de la pointe de ses armes.

\- Toi.

L'homme tournait tel un vautour autour de la Commandante qui suivait le mouvement sans que son attention ne quitte les deux femmes en mauvaise position.

\- Mais je vais être bon seigneur, je te donne un choix. Tu jettes tes armes et tu te rends ou bien…

\- Ou bien ?

\- Tu continues à te battre. Mais dans ce cas-là, on les égorge comme des cochons et on finit par te tuer de toute façon.

\- Parce que vous les relâcher si je vous obéis ? ironisa la Commandante.

\- On ne va pas les égorger, nuance importante. Ce n'est pas après elles qu'on en a. C'est après toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Voilà une excellente question, Heda. Tu n'as pas d'idées ?

La brune sentait des sueurs froides descendre le long de sa colonne, tandis que plusieurs individus maintenaient immobiles les deux guerrières, le tranchant d'un poignard posé sur leur gorge.

\- Le sang appelle le sang. Le peuple des Glaces veut réparation pour les meurtres commis.

\- Les cas ont été débattus par les Ambassadeurs. Les sentences ont été prononcées. Les peines ont été appliquées, répliqua la brune sans cesser de se mouvoir.

L'homme lui rit au nez.

\- Notre Ambassadeur, tu l'as tué. Notre reine, tu l'as fait tuer. Notre roi, tu l'as laissé assassiner. Tu es la responsable mais qui t'a condamnée ? asséna-t-il en la pointant d'un doigt vengeur. Tu n'as rien d'un Heda, tu es un assassin et tu t'es condamnée toi-même. Alors, tu meurs seule ou accompagnée ?

\- Ne l'écoute pas Heda, cria Indra. Tu peux les battre.

\- Tu peux encore atteindre Polis, renchérit Luna.

Lexa regardait ses amies, hésitante. Devait-elle les sacrifier pour se sauver ? Elle avait déjà fait ce choix quelques lunes auparavant. Que devait-elle décider aujourd'hui ? Deux guerrières contre un Heda… Le temps semblait s'étirer pour tout le monde sauf pour Lexa qui sentait l'urgence de décider. Les lames sur les gorges des deux guerrières allaient mordre les chairs et les gouttes noires qui perlaient déjà au cou de Luna devenaient la seule chose qu'elle voyait encore. Le choc du métal sur les pierres résonna dans le bois lorsque les armes de la Commandante touchèrent le sol.

Le rictus qui se peignit sur la face hirsute du leader de la bande fit mal à la brune. Jamais elle n'avait abandonné un combat. Et elle s'était toujours imaginé qu'elle mourrait les armes à la main… ou que son règne comme Heda durerait plus de six mois. La réalité allait être toute autre. Elle se redressa et carra ses épaules en arrière en faisant face à l'homme tandis que Luna et Indra regardaient la scène dans un silence morbide.

\- Bon choix, susurra la brute qui arma son bras et se lança de toute sa force à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

La lame affutée entra dans son abdomen sans coup férir, lui coupant le souffle. Mais l'homme continua sur sa lancée et enfonça l'arme jusqu'à la garde repoussant la brune qui finit par buter contre un arbre alors que l'épée rentrait profondément dans le bois.

Les hurlements de Luna et Indra couvraient avec peine le cri de guttural de l'assaillant tandis que Lexa prenait appui sur la garde de l'arme pour se soutenir.

\- Pour la gloire du Royaume des Glaces, hurla-t-il les mains en l'air, provoquant un hourra général de ses hommes encore vivants. Au plaisir de se revoir en enfer, Heda, lâcha-t-il avec un rictus avant de rejoindre les deux guerrières qui se démenaient sans succès au bout de leur corde.

\- Sale porc, râla Lexa dans un hoquet sanglant, luttant pour rester debout.

\- On s'en va ! s'exclama la brute en fichant un coup de dague dans l'abdomen de Luna et d'Indra.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que le silence revienne dans le bois. Seuls les râles de la brune qui peinait à respirer s'entendaient. Indra avait perdu connaissance tandis que Luna, plus chanceuse dans le coup reçu, tentait de soutenir la brune de la voix.

« Hermione… » lança Lexa dans sa tête, peu sûre de savoir si cela suffirait. « J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Je t'envoie Emily. » répondit une voix ensommeillée et peu aimable.

« Elle ne peut rien pour moi...»

Lexa n'eut pas la force de formuler une autre pensée, concentrant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait à ne pas basculer dans l'inconscience. Si elle perdait connaissance, elle glisserait le long de la lame et sentait que c'en serait fini encore plus vite. Elle ne devait pas mourir avant qu'Hermione soit là avec une pierre magique pour enfermer sa puissance. C'était la seule chose qui occupait son esprit.

Emily apparut et resta sans voix devant la mise en scène. Elle se précipita vers la Heda, posant sa main contre son thorax. La brune sentit un peu de chaleur la parcourir, mais savait la tentative vaine.

\- Sauve-les, toussa-t-elle dans son sang. Luna est l'avenir des Heda. Elle est la seule sang d'ébène de ma génération, elle doit reprendre la flamme.

\- Ne parlez pas Heda, Asalhir va arriver et tout ira bien.

La Source apparut dans la seconde, arborant un air troublé. Rapidement au côté de la brune, elle laissa Emily prendre en charge les deux guerrières pour se consacrer à la Commandante.

\- Que fais-tu là, épinglée comme un insecte sur un bout de bois ? gronda-t-elle en examinant la plaie et les constantes vitales de la Heda.

\- As-tu... la pierre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je vais mourir, je veux juste que tu aies le temps de capter la magie.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser mourir ? se fâcha la Source.

\- Me pardonnes-tu ?

\- Garde tes forces et tais-toi, la rabroua la trentenaire.

Hermione laissait faire la médecin en elle, ses mains auscultant magiquement les organes pour comprendre les dommages et commencer à limiter les dégâts.

\- Emily, quand tu auras fini, j'ai besoin de toi. Et si l'une des filles est assez en forme, qu'elle vienne aussi, je n'aurai pas assez de mes mains.

La dragonne la rejoignit rapidement, accompagnée par Luna qui était la moins mal en point.

\- La lame a perforé plusieurs organes, l'aorte et la veine cave sont tranchées mais partiellement obstruées par l'arme, ce qui limite encore l'hémorragie. Il faut que je clampe tous ces vaisseaux avant de dégager cette épée sinon elle va se vider. En attendant, soutenez-là.

La guérisseuse et la Natblida soulevèrent délicatement la brune en la prenant sous les aisselles afin qu'elle puisse lâcher la prise au pommeau de l'épée sur lequel elle était tétanisée. Le changement de position involontaire de son corps lui arracha un gémissement de douleur qu'elle ne put contenir.

\- Je sais, murmura Hermione, mais ça va aller mieux bientôt.

\- … froid…

\- Tu t'en sors très bien, ne lâche pas.

La Source était totalement concentrée sur ses gestes et chacun d'eux semblaient d'une précision parfaite aux yeux des deux femmes qui supportaient Lexa.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? fini par demander la brunette sur le ton de la conversation.

Lexa tenta de répondre mais un nouveau flot de sang noir qui remontait son œsophage et inondait peu à peu ses poumons se déversa à travers ses lèvres.

\- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous, répondit Luna à sa place. Elle aurait pu se battre et les anéantir, mais elle s'est rendue pour nous sauver la vie.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Lexa, je suis fière de toi, mais va vraiment falloir que tu te mettes à faire de la magie sérieusement si tu veux jouer dans la cour des grands.

La brune n'entendait plus que dans un brouillard de son, mais étrangement, un mot percuta ses tympans de façon très claire. Fière… Hermione se souciait d'elle et était fière d'elle. Elle chercha à accrocher son regard et y trouva une assurance tranquille qui la rassura. Apaisée, elle se laissa glisser dans les limbes d'une inconscience où la douleur n'existait plus.

* * *

Clarke regardait le soleil disparaitre progressivement à l'horizon. De la salle du conseil, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la ville de Polis baignée d'une douce lumière orangée. Mais la beauté de ce couché de soleil n'arrivait pas à chasser la tension que la Skaikru ressentait. Lexa avait déjà une demi-heure de retard à la réunion qu'elle avait fixée.

"Et Lexa est toujours extrêmement ponctuelle..." songea intérieurement la blonde avant de regarder sa montre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Titus, l'air encore plus maussade qu'à l'accoutumée, pénétra dans la salle suivi d'une femme qui n'était pas Lexa. L'inquiétude de Clarke monta d'un cran, l'absence de son amante étant vraiment alarmante.

L'arrivée d'Asalhir fit forte impression, et c'était sûrement dû à la tête fraichement tranchée que la déesse balançait au bout de son bras, au rythme de ses pas rapides. La brunette lâcha la tête sur les pieds de l'Ambassadeur du Royaume des Glaces qui blêmit subitement.

\- L'Heda Lexa ne pourra se joindre à nous. Elle a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat. Qui a heureusement échoué, tonna Hermione. Le sang appelle le sang, ses agresseurs ont tous été exterminés.

\- Est ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda Clarke d'une voix blanche.

L'annonce de la tentative de meurtre de sa compagne l'avait comme foudroyée sur place. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était quitter cette salle et se précipiter dans les appartements de la Commandante.

\- Oui, répondit Asalhir avec un regard pour la Skaikru. Maintenant, les peignes-cul, on va mettre les choses au clair. L'Heda veut changer les lois de ce peuple, car il est temps que vous dépassiez le stade barbare. Votre Heda voulait faire la transition en douceur mais voilà, il se trouve que j'en ai ras-le-cul de votre société de bourrins cradingues. Donc je vais accélérer le changement.

\- Et qui êtes-vous pour ordonner cela ? se moqua un ambassadeur. Une meurtrière qui a connu le fouet et les cachots...

\- C'est une déesse... rétorqua placidement le président Wallace.

-Merci Dante. Ambassadeurs ici présents, je vais vous expliquer comment cela va se passer maintenant. Le sang appelle le sang va être mon domaine réservé. Le premier qui ose contredire l'Heda, ou même avoir une flatulence en sa présence, je le tue. Je ne suis pas le style déesse d'amour et de pardon. J'suis plus branchée châtiment divin. Alors même si la tradition est de défenestrer les connards, je peux innover. Je tiens à vous préciser que mes méthodes sont plus longues et douloureuses qu'un stupide saut dans le vide. Maintenant que ce point est précisé, passons à la suite. Une deuxième apocalypse nucléaire va éclater d'ici quelques semaines et...

L'Ambassadeur du Royaume des Glaces leva une main tremblante et Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant son exaspération.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux une tête tranchée sur ta pompe gauche pour qu'elle soit assortie à la droite ? demanda sèchement la brunette.

\- Non, Asalhir. Depuis que vous avez euh... depuis les décès de la Reine Nia et du Roi Roan, mon peuple a connu une période d'instabilité politique. Les prétendants au trône se sont entre-assassinés et nous avons maintenant un régent, à défaut de mieux, qui a décidé de lancer une guerre contre Polis et les autres clans. Notre armée marche actuellement sur la capitale et l'assaut est prévu d'ici quelques heures, pendant la nuit.

La fin de la phrase avait été prononcé dans un murmure précipité et les représentants des 13 autres clans s'échangeaient des regards effarés et inquiets. L'armée des Glaces était connue pour être la meilleure et la plus peuplée de l'Alliance. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser.

Anya demanda la parole et Hermione la lui accorda.

\- Notre clan est le plus proche territorialement. Je peux dépêcher mon armée mais que je crains que cela soit insuffisant, commença la chef des Trikrus.

\- Je peux demander par radio qu'on envoie un bataillon de gardes. Notre technologie fera la différence, ajouta Clarke.

Hermione réfléchit et alla s'asseoir sur le trône de Lexa. Titus manqua de faire un malaise mais la brunette s'en moquait. Oui, elle piétinait l'autorité de l'Heda. Mais les absents avaient toujours tort, et la jeune femme n'était de toute façon pas apte à gérer les catastrophes qui arrivaient. Ce monde avait besoin d'un vrai dirigeant pour les heures à venir et la Source allait remplir cette fonction.

\- C'est quoi son petit nom, à votre régent d'opérette ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Ontari, c'est une Natblida, répondit l'Ambassadeur avec un dégoût visible. Son bras droit s'appelle Echo. Ensemble, elles...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, partagé entre le respect qu'il devait à la fonction et la haine qu'il semblait éprouvée à l'encontre des deux femmes.

\- Une sang d'ébène sur le trône des Glaces ? fit Hermione avec un rictus. L'Heda est une visionnaire. Gardes, faites entrer notre invitée !

Les deux guerriers postés près des portes poussèrent les panneaux de bois et Luna avança dans la pièce, la tête haute, la démarche assurée. Cependant, la Source remarquait la tension dans les muscles de la jeune rousse.

\- Par ordre de l'Heda, la Natblida Luna n'est plus considérée traître à son sang. Et considérant la trahison des Azgeda, une fois le conflit avec eux terminé, Luna deviendra la régente de ce peuple.

\- Et vous allez faire comment, pour régler ce conflit ? Nous n'avons pas les hommes nécessaires pour nous battre, s'enquit l'Ambassadrice de la cinquième tribu.

Hermione eut un haussement de sourcils avant d'afficha un sourire affable.

\- Ma chère, je vais m'en occuper. J'ai déjà défait des armées plus conséquentes que les loqueteux congelés qui ont la saugrenue idée d'envahir votre belle cité. Croyez-moi, l'armée de Sauron avait une autre gueule. Ambassadeur des Glaces, approuvez-vous le choix de la Natblida Luna pour gérer votre peuple ?

\- Oui, souffla l'Ambassadeur, soulagé d'être toujours vivant et évitant d'être choqué par la nouvelle de voir accéder au trône de sa tribu une lâche qui avait fui le Conclave.

\- Et bien, nous avons un accord. Je vous propose de mettre cette résolution au vote du Conseil, et j'espère que ce ne sera qu'une simple formalité, conclut Hermione avec un rictus peu avenant en se calant sur le trône.

* * *

La douleur. Omniprésente. Le goût du sang. Ecœurant. Le néant. Froid.

Lexa ouvrit subitement les yeux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle alors que la sensation de se noyer devenait de plus en plus prégnante. A demi redressée sur sa couche, elle gémit en portant une main à son abdomen avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, en sueur. Les paupières closes, la volonté tournée vers l'annihilation de la peur qui tentait encore de la submerger, elle accueillit avec soulagement une main fraiche qui se posa sur sa joue et repoussa de son front une mèche collée par sa suée.

\- Asalhir, murmura-t-elle, ramenant dans sa mémoire le regard confiant dont l'avait gratifié la Source.

\- Désolée, ce n'est que moi, murmura une voix familière.

Clarke. Dans sa chambre. Mais où était passée Hermione ?

Gardant les yeux fermés, Lexa se laissa aller cotre la paume qui n'avait pas quitté sa peau.

\- Que s'est-il passé après..., questionna-t-elle, reprenant doucement le contrôle de son corps et de sa respiration, concentrant sa volonté vers un seul point, celui où elle sentait encore le tranchant de l'arme pénétrer ses chairs

\- On en parlera plus tard. Dors, tu as besoin de te reposer. Asalhir a ordonné que tu ne quittes pas ton lit avant demain matin.

Évoquer Hermione lui fit automatiquement ouvrir les yeux.

\- Où est-elle ? Je dois la remercier, je lui dois ma vie.

\- Calme-toi. La déesse passera te voir plus tard. Elle a quelques affaires à régler avant, répondit doucement la leader des Skaikrus.

\- Je suis calme, grogna la brune en tentant de se redresser avant de se laisser choir en se crispant de douleur. C'est quoi les affaires qu'elle a à régler ?

\- Reste allongée, fit Clarke en exerçant une pression sur l'épaule de sa petite amie. Ta blessure doit cicatriser correctement.

\- Que fait la déesse ? insista Lexa.

\- L'Ambassadeur des Azgeda nous a informés que l'armée des Glaces allait attaquer Polis. Asalhir est partie régler ce petit souci. Sinon, conformément à tes directives, Luna a été réhabilitée. Elle prendra le trône des Glaces quand Asalhir l'aura rendu vacant... pour la troisième fois.

\- Qui l'accompagne ? Combien d'hommes ?

\- Personne. Elle nous a assuré gérer le problème sans aide.

\- Elle ne peut pas ! fit Lexa avec force. Ce n'est pas à elle de gérer les conflits entre les tribus, c'est à moi ! Elle..., soupira lourdement la Heda. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça finisse comme ça ?

\- Tu étais inconsciente et la situation était critique. Les Ambassadeurs ont… autorisé Asalhir à intervenir. Elle ne sera pas mise au banc des accusés cette fois.

Des cris guerriers retentirent dans la nuit et Clarke alla se planter devant une des larges fenêtres des appartements de la Commandante. Des milliers de torches illuminaient l'horizon, leur lumière déchirant l'obscurité.

\- L'armée des Glaces est en place... murmura Clarke, sa main se portant instinctivement sur le revolver accroché à sa ceinture.

\- Aide-moi, l'appela la brune qui avait réussi à enfiler un vêtement mais qui peinait sortir du lit.

\- Non. Reste allongée, s'il te plait, insista la Skaikru. La déesse a été très claire sur ce point et je ne veux pas la contrarier.

\- Je fais encore ce que je veux, marmonna la brune en se redressant.

Une fois assise, elle essuya rapidement une larme qui s'était formée contre son gré au coin de son oeil. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas gémir au moment où elle porta son poids vers l'avant afin de se lever. La Skaikru vint lui proposer de s'appuyer sur elle tandis qu'elle la prenait par la taille.

\- Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Un jour, ça te jouera des tours, chérie, gronda la blonde en emmenant la brune jusqu'à la fenêtre.

\- Un autre jour alors, lui sourit rapidement Lexa avant de tendre son bras vers l'appui pour se soutenir.

Les deux jeunes femmes portèrent leur attention sur l'extérieur et Lexa remarqua aussitôt une silhouette illuminée d'une aura dorée qui quittait l'enceinte de la ville.

Le son d'un cor retentit dans le silence de la nuit et des tambours entamèrent un rythme militaire. Des centaines de flèches s'enflammèrent en même temps et fendirent l'air en direction de Polis. L'aura d'Hermione devint encore plus lumineuse, presque éblouissante, et les projectiles enflammés furent bloqués par une barrière invisible. La deuxième salve, tirée dans la foulée de la première, connut le même sort. Le cor retentit une seconde fois et la cavalerie s'élança dans un bruit mat et étouffé, les sabots des chevaux martelant le sol sec. Lexa s'appuya contre le rebord, se pencha plus avant, et plissa les yeux. La silhouette d'Hermione restait immobile devant l'entrée sud de Polis et il semblait à la Commandante que cette dernière avait les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Une détonation retentit, assourdissante, et une onde de choc percuta la cavalerie ennemie. Les chevaux furent projetés en arrière et les cavaliers, désarçonnés.

\- C'est prodigieux, murmura Lexa tandis que des torrents d'eau surgissaient de nulle part pour emporter hommes et chevaux loin du champ de bataille.

"Je croyais avoir dit à Clarke de te surveiller pour que tu restes au lit" résonna la voix de la brunette dans son esprit.

"J'aurais dû être sur le champ de bataille, il s'agit de la paix au sein de l'Alliance.", répliqua la jeune femme en se redressant inconsciemment.

"Tu aurais dû écouter ta femme."

"Ce n'est pas ma...", fusa immédiatement avant d'être interrompue sans égard pour ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Tu saignes", fit prosaïquement Hermione.

Lexa baissa son regard vers son abdomen et découvrit une tâche rouge qui maculait son linge et semblait s'étaler rapidement.

\- Merde, siffla-t-elle, attirant l'attention de Clarke sur elle.

\- Je te ramène au lit immédiatement ! gronda la Skaikru avec un regard furieux pour sa petite amie.

\- Non, pas tout de suite, rétorqua Lexa. Regarde aux portes de la ville !

La silhouette auréolée de lumière disparut le temps d'un battement de sourcil, laissant place à un aigle majestueux qui s'envola dans la nuit. Des nouvelles salves de flèches furent tirées et l'oiseau slalomait gracieusement pour éviter les projectiles enflammés. Après quelques minutes de vol, l'aigle plongea en piquet derrière les lignes ennemis et Lexa le perdit de vue.

\- C'est vraiment impressionnant, ce qu'elle peut faire, fit doucement Clarke.

\- C'est une déesse, marmonna la Commandante, se demandant ce que son alter-ego trafiquait.

Une déflagration se fit entendre et Lexa remarqua du mouvement dans les lignes ennemies. Toutes convergeaient vers un point, en lisière de forêt.

\- Elle a trouvé celles qu'elle cherchait, murmura la Commandante.

\- Les Azgedas vont avoir un nouveau leader ce soir, ajouta Clarke.

Deux lumières vertes se firent voir et des cris retentirent dans la nuit.

L'armée si bien organisée face à Polis sembla s'arrêter comme une vague se brisant sur une digue avant de refluer, sans plus aucune harmonie.

\- C'est fini, commenta Lexa.

\- Ce fut rapide, fit la blonde. La déesse a prévu que tu couronnerais Luna demain matin devant les Ambassadeurs. Mais tu dois être en forme pour ça. Retourne au lit.

La brune hocha la tête et, chancelante, regagna sa couche. L'effort consenti pour se lever, rester debout et maintenant se rallonger lui fit crisper les mâchoires.

\- Dois-je appeler Emily ? s'enquit Clarke.

\- Non ça ira... répondit la Commandante en calant un oreiller sous sa tête.

Clarke leva tout de même le vêtement de la brune pour s'assurer que le saignement contenu par le bandage semblait cesser, ce qui déclencha un grognement mécontent chez la brune.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Non, mais tu aurais pu mourir aujourd'hui.

\- Raté, bougonna encore la jeune femme.

\- Heureusement, lui sourit la blonde en caressant doucement sa joue.

La Skaikru se pencha et embrassa langoureusement les lèvres de son amante qui répondit au baiser, ignorant le léger sentiment de gêne qui prenait naissance en elle. Elle décida de profiter de ce moment et encadra le visage de Clarke de ses mains.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes, et Clarke mit fin au baiser pour se retourner vivement, son arme à la main, prête à tirer. Hermione venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, le visage chiffonné et une main sur le coeur.

\- Visiblement, je tombe mal... haleta la Source. Juste pour vous dire que tout est sous contrôle et que les Azgedas regagnent leur terre. Bonne nuit, mesdames.

Alors que la brunette allait claquer des doigts, Lexa tendit la main vers la Source, incapable qu'elle était de se redresser.

\- Merci. Merci pour tout. Tu pourras passer me voir demain, après le Conseil ? Nous devons discuter de... de l'avenir.

"Je sais que mon avenir n'est pas ici, et je ne me déplace pas pour les mariages" répondit la Source dans son esprit.

\- Même les déesses doivent se reposer. Je passerai un autre jour, fit Hermione à voix haute.

Lexa ne sût quoi répondre et la Source en profita pour disparaître.

\- Je m'inquiète pour elle, fit Clarke. Elle avait l'air épuisé.

La Commandante regarda son amante se déshabiller pour finir par venir s'allonger à côté d'elle.

\- Repose-toi. Une longue journée t'attend demain.

Lexa soupira avant de se concentrer sur la chaleur qui provenait du corps nu de son amante lovée contre elle. Elle se sentait mal, et ça n'avait plus à voir avec son erreur de jugement qui avait mené la brunette dans ses geôles.

* * *

Et voilà ! la semaine peut commencer maintenant ;)

on vous souhaite plein de plaisir en vacances … ou pas en vacances !

pensez à nous dans une revue ;)

Sygui et Link


	17. Le plan d'Asalhir

Bonjour !

La grève des auteurs est temporairement suspendue, mais elle pourra reprendre quand bon leur semble!

Parce que oui, ok, c'est les vacances, on sait. Mais 153 personnes sont venus lire le dernier chapitre, et nous n'avons eu que 4 reviews en plusieurs semaines. Je rappelle que cette histoire qui dure maintenant depuis 2008 est écrite à titre bénévole. Que notre seule rétribution est vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le plan d'Asalhir**

Anya connaissait par coeur les habitudes d'Asalhir. Plus de six mois que la déesse vivait à Tondc et la chef de clan savait exactement où trouver la Source à toute heure de la journée. Aux premières lueurs, Hermione ouvrait ses fenêtres et, pendant qu'elle aérait sa maison, elle en profitait pour faire une demi-heure de sport. Ensuite, elle prenait une douche, puis un copieux petit-déjeuner agrémenté d'une tasse de thé et d'un expresso serré. Enfin, elle passait un coup de balai et de serpillière avant de se rendre à son dispensaire.

Aussi, Anya s'inquiéta de trouver les volets de la brunette toujours clos alors que le jour était levé depuis plus d'une heure. La chef des Trikrus frappa plusieurs coups à la porte d'entrée et finit par pénétrer dans la maisonnette sans attendre la permission de la propriétaire. Elle la trouva endormie sur son lit, des livres et des feuilles noircies d'encre étalés autour d'elle. Un cendrier débordant de mégots se trouvait en équilibre précaire sur le rebord du matelas, un de ses bords reposant contre une bouteille d'alcool vide. La blonde fronça les sourcils en détaillant le fatras et surtout en envisageant l'état alcoolisé de la Source.

\- En plus, ça pue, fit-elle en reniflant avec dégoût l'odeur du tabac froid, s'avançant dans la pièce pour pousser toutes les ouvertures et aérer.

Ce faisant, elle fit rentrer le soleil dont les rayons vinrent frapper la Source dans son lit. La brunette remua mollement, grogna et poussa un soupir douloureux.

\- Chier... fit la Source d'une voix d'outre-tombe avant de se redresser contre son oreiller.

Elle papillonna des yeux et dévisagea un instant la chef de clan qui s'installait à l'envers sur une chaise.

\- Tu me racontes ta nuit ? demanda Anya en croisant les bras sur le dossier. Je la devine agitée.

\- J'ai défait l'armée des glaces, j'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque et j'ai passé le reste de la nuit à chercher une solution pour vous sauver de l'apocalypse nucléaire.

\- Je suppose que la cigarette c'est pour la solution à l'apocalypse. Mais l'alcool, c'est pour fêter la victoire sur les Azgedas ou pour oublier la Heda que tu as sauvée hier ?

\- Les deux.

\- Et ça marche ? questionna la guerrière.

\- Merveilleusement, grommela la brunette en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

La brunette ramassa plusieurs parchemins et en fit une pile.

\- Tu as réussi à trouver une solution au problème nucléaire ? s'enquit Anya.

\- Ouais...

La Source attrapa une cigarette et l'alluma dans un claquement de doigt.

\- Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide et d'un peu de temps, reprit-elle. Tu pourrais demander aux Skaikrus s'ils ont pu affiner leur prévision ?

\- Bien sûr. Je comptais aller les voir ce matin car mes espions m'ont signalé un début de soulèvement dans le camp. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Tu auras l'occasion de compter fleurette au Docteur Griffin. Elle avait l'air triste que tu sois partie en coup de vent hier...

\- Jalouse... la nargua la Source.

\- Pas vraiment. Tu pues plus que mon cheval...

* * *

Il y a des matins qu'on n'a pas envie de vivre. C'était un peu le sentiment de Lexa lorsque son esprit reprit le contrôle de son corps. Elle avait mal. Partout. Et en plus elle ne se sentait pas du tout confortable, le corps pressé contre elle lui donnait trop chaud. Lentement, elle s'autorisa à bouger, se souvenant au fur et à mesure de sa presque mort, transpercée par une lame qui la maintenait debout contre un arbre. Un frisson violent la parcourut.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie, chuchota Clarke d'un ton apaisant. Reste allongée et repose-toi, tu en as bien besoin.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps. Le Conseil pour le couronnement de Luna...

\- Ne commencera pas avant quelques heures, coupa la Skaikru. Rendors-toi.

\- J'ai déjà assez dormi. Mon peuple a besoin de sa Heda.

\- Notre peuple a besoin de sa Heda en pleine possession de ses moyens. A vouloir trop tirer sur la corde, elle se casse. Repose-toi encore un peu, s'il te plait.

* * *

Anya était accroupie, dissimulée derrière un buisson. Son regard acéré ne quittait pas l'agitation qui régnait dans le clan des Skaikrus. Hermione, à ses côtés, s'était allongée sur le sol et contemplait le ciel d'un regard absent.

\- Effectivement, le vent de la révolte souffle sur Arkadia, murmura la chef de clan. Cet homme, Charles Pike, est très remonté. Ca va mal se terminer.

\- Tu veux que j'y aille pour le calmer ? s'enquit la Source.

\- J'ai envoyé un messager au petit matin, Lexa et Clarke doivent déjà être au courant de ce qui se trame. Laisse-les se démerder.

\- Et donc, que fait-on là ? On ne va pas attendre qu'elles se pointent, j'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Comme draguer le docteur Griffin ? se moqua la blonde sans bouger de son poste d'observation. Il serait temps que vous passiez aux choses sérieuses. J'en ai marre de vous voir vous tourner autour.

Hermione lui renvoya un regard torve avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel.

\- J'pensais plutôt menacer Raven d'une main au cul si elle ne me donne pas ses prévisions sur le délai avant l'explosion des centrales.

\- Tu parles d'une menace. Ca va l'inciter à retarder le rendu de ses conclusions, plaisanta Anya avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. C'est comment, la mort ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Comment ca fait, de mourir ? Et il se passe quoi après ?

\- Pour moi, ce fut douloureux les deux fois. Mais ça ne dure que quelques secondes, répondit la Source.

Anya tourna légèrement la tête pour voir un mince sourire étirer les lèvres de son amie.

\- A ma première mort, je suis descendue chez Hadès. Je n'y suis heureusement pas restée longtemps grâce à des complices en interne. Personne ne voulait voir l'Initiale régner sur les mondes et mon évasion a été facilitée. La deuxième fois...

Elle se tut un instant, son regard se perdant sur l'immensité bleue parsemée de quelques nuages épars.

\- La deuxième fois, je pensais être au bon endroit.

\- Le bon endroit ?

\- Il n'y a pas de paradis ou d'enfer. Mais si on doit schématiser d'un point de vu manichéen, il y a un bon endroit et un mauvais endroit. Je pensais être dans un des quartiers du bon endroit. Mais mes proches, mes anciens amis, n'étaient pas dans ce quartier, ce qui n'était guère satisfaisant. L'architecte du quartier, un certain Michaël, m'a dit que j'avais été aiguillé dans le mauvais quartier et qu'il allait se charger de mon transfert dans les plus brefs délais. En attendant, je devais profiter du nouveau quartier construit dans le bon endroit.

\- Quartier ? Le bon endroit est divisé en quartiers ? s'étonna Anya.

\- Et le mauvais endroit aussi. Enfin, mes couilles, c'était du flan, j'étais au mauvais endroit avec d'autres humains et nous nous "torturions" mutuellement. Le Michaël était un démon et surtout, un bon gros taré qui a appliqué à la lettre la maxime : "L'enfer, c'est les autres".

\- Ils t'ont torturé comment ? demanda la chef de clan.

\- Déjà, on ne pouvait pas jurer. Quand tu voulais dire "putain de bordel de merde", tout ce que tu pouvais prononcer était : "lutin de bretzel de merle". C'était usant.

\- Surtout pour toi qui passe ton temps à jurer, sourit Anya.

Hermione acquiesça avant de reprendre.

\- Ensuite, pour me torturer, ils ont utiliser l'arme administrative. Tous les jours pendant des centaines d'années, ils m'ont fait refaire le formulaire de transfert. Soit il manquait un tampon, ou une photocopie, ou la signature n'était pas dans la bonne case, ou quelqu'un reversait du café sur mon formulaire. Bref, au bout d'un moment, avec mes compagnons d'infortune, on s'est rendu compte qu'on était au mauvais endroit et on était en pleine évasion pour rejoindre le bon endroit quand Lexa m'a ressuscitée.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles mais ça a l'air terrible. Comment as-tu pu te retrouver en enfer... euh, au mauvais endroit ? Toi ? La Source ?

\- J'suis pas un parangon de vertu et de bonté... grogna Hermione, amère. Et le fait que j'ai sauvé plusieurs fois l'humanité n'est apparemment pas suffisant pour racheter les conneries que j'ai pu faire.

\- Il devait y avoir pire que toi, dans cet endroit.

\- Ouais... finit par répondre Hermione, ses lèvres s'étirant en un mince sourire attendri. Eleanor Shellstrop.

\- Une copine à toi ?

\- Une collègue d'évasion. Comme j'avais "atterri par erreur dans le mauvais quartier", je n'avais pas d'endroit où dormir, et Michaël lui a demandé de m'héberger dans sa petite maison. C'était une connasse égocentrique au langage de charretier dont le job, de son vivant, consistait à vendre des placebos à des vieux malades. Elle était brillante, dans le style "pur génie machiavélique"... Et drôle. Et c'était une buveuse de tequila hors pair. Elle me manque, par moment.

\- J'ai le sentiment qu'elle a réussi à toucher ton coeur. Et peut-être plus... sourit la chef de clan.

Hermione se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique et ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans de vieux souvenirs. Anya reporta son attention sur Arkadia. Elle n'en saurait pas plus pour le moment, mais elle avait tout son temps.

\- Tu veux qu'on y aille ? proposa la chef de clan.

\- Ouais. Car si je dois mettre en œuvre le plan que j'ai imaginé cette nuit, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre...

* * *

Lexa écoutait depuis près d'une demi-heure les inquiétudes exprimées par les différentes tribus. Toutes angoissaient au sujet des centrales nucléaires qui allaient exploser dans les prochaines semaines, mais aucune ne proposait la même solution. Plusieurs tribus voulaient fouiller les terres à la recherche d'abris étanches tandis que les Skaikrus, par la voix de Clarke, proposaient de réparer leur Arche et de la renvoyer dans l'espace. Luna, quant à elle, n'osait pas intervenir, son couronnement ayant provoqué quelques crispations en début de séance. Emily, qui avait exceptionnellement assisté à la séance, demanda la parole.

\- Qu'en pense Asalhir ? demanda la Guérisseuse.

\- Elle travaille de son côté à trouver une solution à notre problème. Mais elle aidera l'Alliance, quelle que soit la décision des Ambassadeurs, répondit prudemment Lexa.

Dante leva la main et prit la parole.

\- Mes ingénieurs se mettront en contact avec Raven des Skaikrus. Pour ce qui est des abris étanches, s'il y en a dans la région, nous pourrons vous en dire plus dans 72 heures.

\- Parfait, fit Lexa avec un hochement de tête. Pour les réparations de l'Arche, je vais demander au Trikus d'aider les Skaikrus. Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. La séance est levée. Clarke, tu peux rester quelques minutes s'il te plait ?

Les Ambassadeurs se levèrent dans un brouhaha d'échanges de points de vue quant à leurs chances de survie et Clarke s'avança vers le trône, affichant un regard surpris.

\- Un problème ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Ta proposition de renvoyer l'Arche dans l'espace est intéressante mais combien de personne peut-on sauver ?

La blonde allait répondre quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand. Un natif pénétra d'un pas rapide et s'agenouilla devant Lexa, n'osant lever les yeux vers sa Commandante.

\- Heda, Anya m'a chargé de vous dire qu'un mouvement contestataire a éclaté au sein des Skaikrus. Certains hommes du ciel, dissidents, souhaitent quitter l'Alliance, annonça le messager.

Lexa fronça les sourcils et regarda la blonde.

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Non, absolument pas, répondit Clarke.

Lexa acquiesça avant de se lever de son trône.

\- Fais préparer une escouade, intima-t-elle au soldat, on part pour Arkadia sur le champ.

Le soldat acquiesça et sortit à reculons.

\- On peut y aller en voiture, ce sera plus rapide. Mais pourquoi veux-tu venir ? Laisse-moi gérer ça, fit Clarke.

\- Sortir de l'Alliance n'est pas sans conséquence pour le reste des tribus. La survie de beaucoup d'entre nous dépend de nos ententes. Je me dois d'être là.

\- Tu es été grièvement blessée hier, tu n'es pas en état de te battre si ça dégénère. Je serai plus rassurée si, en sus de ton escorte, la déesse était là pour assurer nos arrières.

Lexa n'avait visiblement cure de l'avis de Clarke et quittait rapidement la pièce en positionnant ses armes sur elle.

\- Tu viens ou tu restes là ? cria la Heda depuis le couloir.

\- Je sens que ca va mal se terminer... murmura Clarke avant d'emboîter le pas de sa petite amie.

* * *

Hermione frappa quelques coups à la porte de l'unité médicale et afficha un léger sourire tandis qu'Abby Griffin se tournait vers elle.

\- Hermione ! Je suis soulagée de vous voir, s'exclama la médecin.

\- Oui, merci. Et désolée d'être partie aussi vite hier.

\- Comment va Lexa ?

\- Vivante et de nouveau prête à gérer les affaires.

La brunette pénétra dans la salle, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Besoin d'intimité ? demanda Abby, inquiète.

\- Je viens vous parler de l'apocalypse nucléaire, répondit Hermione. Vous avez quelques instants à m'accorder ?

\- Bien sûr, installez-vous, fit la femme en désignant une chaise. Je vous écoute.

\- Je viens de voir Raven. Nous n'avons que quelques jours devant nous. L'état des centrales se détériore de plus en plus vite. En témoigne le sauvetage en urgence des gens de Luna avant-hier.

Hermione noua nerveusement ses doigts entre eux, hésitant à livrer la suite de sa pensée, craignant de se voir opposer une fin de non recevoir.

\- Je... j'ai imaginé une solution pour nous sortir de cette situation. Mais je vais avoir besoin de vous, Abby. En toute confidentialité.

* * *

Clarke et Lexa étaient assises côte à côte dans la voiture qui les amenaient au camp Arkadia, mais aucune des deux femmes ne semblaient vouloir desserrer les dents. Bellamy jeta un coup d'oeil au rétroviseur central avant de reporter son attention sur la route cahoteuse.

La Commandante, n'ayant aucune envie de discuter, croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Elle allait jouer son rôle d'Heda une fois au camp Arkadia pour calmer la révolte qui couvait et après, elle retournerait à Polis et prendrait un peu de temps pour elle, sans obligation politique ou militaire. Et le premier qui viendrait la faire suer se retrouverait avec une dague plantée dans la gorge. Forte de cette décision, elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et se dit qu'une petite sieste serait la bienvenue. Aussi, profitant des mouvements berçant de la voiture, elle se laissa glisser dans un sommeil qu'elle espérait sans rêve.

Cependant, elle put constater amèrement qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle se trouvait dans ses appartements, allongée sur son lit, et une silhouette féminine l'observait depuis le pas de la porte. La Commandante songea un instant à Hermione et craignit que son rêve ne tourne au cauchemar. Cependant, ce n'était pas la brunette qui s'avançait vers elle, le regard exprimant mépris et dégoût, mais une femme rousse au port altier, une femme qu'elle avait déjà vu dans les souvenirs d'Asalhir.

\- Vous êtes Aliénor, fit Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien vu pour une sauvageonne.

Lexa lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et s'efforça de conserver son calme.

\- Faites preuve d'imagination, Hermione m'a déjà tenu ce discours. Que faites-vous dans mes rêves ? Et comment y arrivez-vous, puisque vous êtes morte ?

\- On vous a octroyé ma magie, imbécile, rétorqua la Reine. Vous êtes en possession d'une partie de mon essence. Je suis restée en retrait ces derniers mois pour vous observer, mais aujourd'hui, je me devais d'intervenir. Vous portez préjudice à mon image et à la Source que j'ai été. Et vu qu'Hermione semble baisser les bras avec vous, je consens à vous accorder une dernière chance d'être une Origine de toutes magies convenable, à défaut d'être exceptionnelle.

\- Je passe mon tour. Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas, la rembarra la brune, excédée d'être dérangée jusque dans son inconscient.

\- Ce n'est pas une option, sauvage mal dégrossie. On parle de magie, d'une puissance millénaire, sombre, envoûtante, qui a perverti des sorciers sages et aguerris. Vous avez le pouvoir de détruire cette terre en un claquement de doigt. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre puissance sans maîtrise.

La brune décida de l'ignorer et ferma les yeux pour enfin se reposer. Un claquement de doigt se fit entendre et, sentant un léger courant magique la frôler, la Commandante daigna ouvrir une paupière. Elle se rassit dans son lit, paniquée, en découvrant qu'un cercle de flammes l'entourait.

\- Vous êtes folle ! s'exclama l'Heda.

\- Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, vous allez m'écouter.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Lexa tenta de se raisonner.

\- Vous êtes le fruit de mon imagination, un rêve, vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre.

\- Vous êtes la plus pathétique de ses coucheries. Et pourtant, avec Regina Mills, je pensais qu'Hermione avait touché le fond. Enfin, je suppose que vous avez l'excuse de votre condition de sauvage.

\- Et c'est quoi votre excuse à vous pour faire chier le monde ? siffla la brune. Allez donc hanter votre ancienne moitié !

\- Aucun intérêt, nous avons l'une et l'autre tourné la page. En revanche, je m'inquiète pour elle. Votre non maitrise de votre pouvoir finira par la tuer. Car je la connais, elle ne laissera pas votre peuple se faire éteindre. Elle s'occupera seule de votre problème de centrales et y laissera la vie. Vous avez remarqué qu'elle commençait déjà à avoir des problèmes cardiaques...

La mention attira favorablement l'attention de l'Heda.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas pu l'aider, ou poursuivre avec elle mon apprentissage, mais mes journées ont été plus qu'occupées...

\- Inutilement, coupa l'ancienne reine. Et nous allons rectifier cela, car il y a urgence. Et ne vous avisez pas à me faire perdre mon temps, vous le regretteriez amèrement.

Lexa devait reconnaitre que la rousse avait une prestance et une autorité naturelle qui ferait pâlir plus d'un chef de clan. Elle-même en était presque jalouse. Elle présentait bien, elle parlait bien, elle était une femme admirable. La Commandante comprenait ce qu'avait aimé Hermione chez cette sorcière.

\- Bien, finit par dire Lexa, conciliante. Comment comptez-vous faire de moi une source convenable ?

Un rictus victorieux transparut sur le visage de la rousse.

\- Je vais implanter dans votre cervelle sous-développée mes connaissances.

\- C'est tout ?

La rousse afficha un rictus des plus narquois.

\- Vous allez recevoir un savoir millénaire et gigantesque. Vous allez ressentir la pire migraine de votre vie.

\- Mais je pourrais aider Hermione.

\- Ne mettez pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Ne pensez pas lui arriver à la cheville avant un ou deux siècles. Mais elle pourra éventuellement vous trouver une quelconque utilité dans les prochains jours. Bien, commençons le transfert, conclut la rousse en agitant la main.

Lexa haussa un sourcil quelques secondes avant qu'une douleur lui vrille le crâne. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se massa les tempes en pure inutilité.

\- Putain, ça fait un mal de chien, gémit la Heda.

\- Petite nature, se moqua l'ancienne reine de France. Ca ne durera que quelques minutes.

Après ce qui parut être une éternité à Lexa, la douleur disparut aussi subitement qu'elle était arrivée. La jeune femme se redressa et posa un regard dubitatif sur la rousse.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, je vous laisse car vous êtes arrivée à destination. Mes amitiés à Hermione, ajouta l'ancienne Sage avant de disparaître.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que la voiture était à l'arrêt. Clarke ouvrit sa portière et sortit du véhicule, immédiatement suivie par la Heda. Elle embrassa du regard les alentours et fut surprise, même si elle ne le montra pas, de trouver Hermione devant l'Arche, occupée à discuter avec la mère de Clarke.

Hermione aussi la repéra lorsque Abby envoya la main pour saluer les arrivantes. Elle salua aimablement la médecin et lui serra la main avant de se diriger vers une des sorties du camp, à l'opposé des arrivants.

Une détonation retentit et Hermione s'arrêta, figée dans son mouvement, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- Mort à l'Alliance ! Mort à la propriété de l'Heda ! Vive le peuple du ciel ! cria une voix masculine suivie d'applaudissement.

Lexa était scotchée sur place, son esprit tentant de faire du sens avec l'image d'Hermione au sol, la détonation, le cri de haine et le nom du Heda. Dans son champ de vision périphérique, elle vit Clarke, au ralenti, se mettre à courir tandis qu'Abby s'agenouillait à côté de la déesse. Et soudainement, tout s'accéléra et les hurlements autour d'elle lui parvinrent avec une acuité décuplée. Abby aboya quelque chose à Bellamy qui se précipita dans l'Arche et Clarke et Anya arrivaient près d'Asalhir qui se vidait de son sang.

\- Non, non, non... marmonna-t-elle en se précipitant à son tour, dérapant avant d'atteindre la brunette pour finir à genoux à ses côtés. Hermione, me fais pas ça...

\- Elle ne fait rien, elle subit, gronda Anya avant de claquer des doigts à l'attention de ses gardes du corps. Trouvez celui qui a fait ça et tranchez-lui la tête.

\- Non ! fit vigoureusement la Heda sous le regard surpris de la chef de clan. Trouvez-le et amenez-le moi. Je ferai tomber sa tête moi-même. Et s'il y a des complices, trouvez-les aussi !

Bellamy arriva avec une trousse à la main, suivi de deux hommes poussant un brancard.

\- Calmez-vous, ordonna Abby. J'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Lexa serra les lèvres, portant son regard vers Clarke en quête d'une bonne nouvelle. Mais la blonde ne la regardait pas. Elle n'avait d'attention que pour sa mère et leur patiente.

\- Je ne vois pas d'orifice de sortie, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'Abby acquiesçait gravement.

\- Et alors ? questionna abruptement Lexa. C'est bon signe ?

\- Il faut l'ouvrir pour savoir, répondit Abby.

\- Mais vous allez la sauver ?

\- Je vais tout faire pour. En attendant, aidez-moi à la hisser sur le brancard.

Lexa obtempéra, prenant la Source sous les aisselles tandis que Bellamy l'attrapait par les jambes.

\- Anya, je veux un cordon de sécurité, personne à moins de dix pieds, ordonna la Heda en emboîtant le pas d'Abby, tandis que Clarke et le Skaikru levaient le brancard.

Tous gagnèrent l'intérieur d'Arkadia, direction le bloc opératoire. L'Heda positionna deux guerriers d'Anya pour garder la porte et la scella derrière elle. Abby et Clarke se dépêchaient de passer des habits et un masque tandis qu'un infirmier déshabillait sans mouvement brusque la patiente.

"Tout ira bien, je l'ai récupérée dans des états bien pires" fit la voix d'Aliénor dans son esprit.

"Heureuse de vous savoir encore en moi."

"Seulement pour quelques minutes."

"Ce sera suffisant. Que dois-je faire ?" demanda la Commandante.

"Vérifier que ces deux bouchères ne provoquent pas plus de dégâts." répondit la Reine. "Concentrez-vous à présent, elles vont ouvrir pour extraire la balle et réparer les dégâts."

Lexa approcha un tabouret de la table d'opération et s'installa à la tête de la Source.

\- Clarke, Abby, allez-y, et dites-moi ce que vous comptez faire au fur et à mesure.

Abby regarda sa fille par-dessus le masque chirurgical avant d'acquiescer. La première entaille du scalpel fut sans doute plus douloureuse pour la brune que pour l'Origine de toute magie qui n'avait pas repris conscience depuis l'attentat. Toujours connectée à son ainée par la volonté d'Aliénor, Lexa ressentait l'intervention au travers de son lien magique.

"Vous devez apprendre. Oubliez qu'il s'agit d'Hermione et regardez, les dégâts, les actions, les gestes."

De temps en temps, Clarke voyait Lexa hocher la tête, concentrée sur ce qui se déroulait. Abby lui glissait aussi des coups d'œil sans comprendre comment la Heda pouvait suivre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

\- Mince... C'est un vrai carnage à l'intérieur, murmura la chirurgienne en trouvant un nouvel orifice dans les viscères de la brunette.

\- Attendez de voir le carnage que je ferai dans votre clan si on ne trouve pas rapidement l'assassin, laissa tomber la Commandante.

\- Lexa, on est tous désolés de ce qui vient de se passer, tenta Clarke.

\- Pas autant qu'elle, répliqua la brune en serrant inconsciemment la main d'Hermione. Elle a tout fait pour vous, elle vous a sauvé la mise à plusieurs reprises et pour quoi ?

\- On va la sauver.

\- Vous avez intérêt.

Les deux Skaikrus échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de revenir à la tâche.

\- J'ai un problème ici, fit Abby au bout d'un instant.

Clarke et Lexa se penchèrent vers l'avant, attentives.

\- Son rein ressemble à un steak haché, soupira-elle. Je vais devoir le retirer.

\- Non, trancha la voix de la Commandante.

\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de le sauver, Lexa, murmura Abby.

\- Vous non, mais moi oui.

La brune se leva, regarda un instant l'organe abimé, puis étendit sa main au-dessus. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa guider par les instructions qu'Aliénor lui fournissait. Sous les yeux ébahis des chirurgiennes, le rein s'illumina et se reconstruisit lentement.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez ces... pouvoirs, murmura Abby, impressionnée. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir utilisés pour l'ensemble ?

\- Je... je ne les maitrise pas complètement, répondit la Heda en se rasseyant, blanche comme un drap.

\- Une chose dont tu as oublié de me parler... remarqua sans animosité Clarke en tendant une pince à sa mère. Et ces pouvoirs, tu les tiens d'où ?

\- Je suis l'autre moitié de l'Origine de toutes magies, répondit Lexa en contemplant la Source. C'est moi qui ai réveillé la déesse et j'ai eu une puissance égale à la sienne. Nous formons un tout. Mais je ne suis pas certaine de ce que ça implique.

La Skaikru soupira doucement. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi la brune avait semblé parfois perdue au cours de leurs six mois de relation.

\- On a bientôt fini, fit Abby, les interrompant toutes les deux dans leurs pensées. Je pose le drain, on referme avec un pansement temporaire pour suivre l'évolution de la guérison.

"Ne peut-on pas faire mieux ? La réveiller plus rapidement ?" demanda Lexa à Aliénor.

"Si, mais ce n'est pas souhaitable. Elle est hors de danger, maintenant. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire. Occupez-vous de trouver le tireur et de calmer l'émeute."

Lexa se leva et remercia Clarke et Abby d'un hochement de tête avant de sortir sans un mot de la salle.

\- Après ce qui s'est passé, Asalhir ne nous aidera jamais. Je ne sais pas qui lui a tiré dessus, mais il nous a tous condamné à mourir du primefire... fit sombrement Clarke.

\- Non, la déesse n'est pas comme ça. Fais-lui confiance, elle nous aidera, répondit doucement Abby en posant un doux regard sur sa patiente inconsciente.

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard _

Lexa était comme figée. Seul son regard inquiet allait et venait entre les différents protagonistes assis autour de la table de commandement de l'Arche. La réunion qu'elle avait organisée pour réfléchir au problème nucléaire avait commencé seulement dix minutes plus tôt et l'Heda se trouvait déjà en difficulté.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix froide de Commandante.

\- Nos projections sont fiables à 95%, répondit le président Wallace.

\- Effectivement, assura Raven. Nous n'avons que cinq jours avant l'explosion des centrales. D'ailleurs, certaines ont déjà vu leur coeur fusionner.

Bellamy et Clarke échangèrent un regard entendu que Lexa capta.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit l'Heda.

\- je t'ai parlé ce matin de la possibilité de renvoyer l'Arche dans l'espace, fit Clarke. Cependant, nous pourrons emmener que 100 personnes. Et nous devons constituer des provisions.

Lexa se leva et tapa du poing sur la table.

\- 100 personnes ? C'est insuffisant. Vous ne partirez pas dans l'espace en nous abandonnant à notre sort.

\- Lexa, commença Clarke, il n'est pas question de ça. Enfin, pas tout à fait, ajouta-t-elle devant de regard fermé de la brune. L'apocalypse qui s'annonce, personne ne peut la stopper. Le feu nucléaire va à nouveau se déchainer sur cette terre et malheureusement, ce n'est que le remake de ce que vous appelez le Primefire. La solution qu'on propose c'est d'emmener le plus de monde dans l'espace, à l'abri de ce qui va se déchainer.

\- Je le redis, il n'en est pas question. Il faut trouver une solution pour sauver toutes les tribus. C'est pour ça que l'Alliance existe, pour nous préserver, ensemble.

\- Mais ce n'est pas dans l'ordre du possible…

\- On peut peut-être réfléchir à des solutions complémentaires ? proposa Wallace. On pourrait travailler à remettre l'Arche en état de fonctionner, mais aussi reconstruire un centre comme le mont Weather… Raven et mes équipes d'ingénieurs sont à la recherche d'abri antiatomique dans les environs.

\- C'est déjà mieux, fit Lexa. Dans cette catastrophe qui s'annonce, personne ne doit être sacrifié. Pas tant que je serais votre Commandante.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ce qui s'est joué tout à l'heure ? Un homme a tiré sur ta … propriété. C'est clairement une remise en cause de ton commandement, comme les hommes des glaces l'ont fait à plusieurs reprises. L'Alliance va se disloquer au fur et à mesure que l'apocalypse nucléaire approchera, rétorqua durement Clarke.

\- Il reste un espoir, fit la voix de Dante. La déesse. Asalhir nous sauvera.

\- Asalhir n'aura peut-être pas envie de nous sauver, fit remarquer Bellamy. Pas après la balle qu'elle a reçue.

\- Nous ne sommes que des sauvages à ses yeux. Et tous les jours, nous ne faisons que lui montrer qu'elle a raison, ironisa Anya.

\- Alors faisons ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle change d'avis, relança Wallace tandis que Lexa toisait Clarke de manière peu avenante. Si nous sommes des sauvages à ses yeux, c'est que nous pouvons ne pas en être. Et si nous en sommes devenus, c'est à cause du primefire. Démontrons-lui que nous valons la peine. Heda, c'est vous qui devez nous rassembler. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Clarke. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir enrayer la panique. Je sais que vous avez à cœur le sort de tous, intercédez auprès de la déesse, elle vous écoutera.

\- Après la façon dont tu l'as traitée ? se moqua Anya. Franchement, Heda, si tu veux nous sauver, ne vas pas parler à Asalhir. Tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses.

\- Tu comptes nous aider ou tu préfères te moquer du monde, Anya ? gronda l'Heda. Je vais lui parler. Je vais présenter mes arguments et je suis convaincue qu'elle ne nous laissera pas mourir.

\- Je suis de l'avis d'Anya. Mieux vaut faire appel à un diplomate, proposa Clarke. Ma mère et la déesse semblent bien s'entendre. Ca passera mieux si ça vient d'elle.

\- Surtout que c'est pas des arguments qu'il te faut lui présenter, Heda. Plutôt des excuses, laissa planer Anya qui s'attira une nouvelle fois un regard froid de la part de la brune. Clarke, ta mère peut lui amener les arguments, reste les excuses… continua la Triku.

\- Bien, je ferai ces excuses, annonça fraîchement Lexa.

\- On pourrait envisager un plan B, fit Bellamy. Au cas ou...

\- Un plan qui vous permettrait de nous laisser ici pendant que vous retourneriez dans l'espace je suppose, ironisa Anya, décidemment très caustique.

\- Le seul plan B qui peut exister est celui qui sauve tout le monde. Réfléchissez-y dans ce sens, conclut Lexa.

\- Je vais parler à ma mère, fit Clarke en se levant. J'espère qu'elle trouvera les mots pour convaincre la déesse.

\- Je viens avec toi. J'aimerais échanger quelques mots sur le trajet, lança Lexa d'une voix froide.

* * *

Crispée sur sa couche, les grimaces qui s'imposaient sur son visage alertèrent la personne visiblement chargée de la surveiller.

\- Vous êtes sauvée, dit la voix qui s'est approchée tandis qu'elle conserve les yeux fermés pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la douleur envahissante.

\- Mal, réussit-elle à prononcer sans desserrer les dents.

\- Je vais chercher quelqu'un.

\- Avec de la morphine, supplia la brunette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un arriva et posa une main chaude sur son front.

\- Vous êtes tirée d'affaire, Hermione, fit une voix douce. Je vais vous donner un comprimé pour la douleur. Pouvez-vous vous redresser pour boire ?

Hermione tenta la manœuvre mais renonça immédiatement, la douleur la clouant sur le matelas. Abby s'approcha pour soutenir ses épaules et passer un oreiller qui la supportait un peu. Elle tendit ensuite le cachet et le verre à sa patiente plus blanche que les draps.

\- Vous avez trouvé l'abruti qui m'a tiré dessus ? grogna Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Abby. Ma priorité était votre état de santé. Voulez-vous que je demande à Clarke ?

\- Du moment qu'il n'y a pas d'autres victimes, c'est pas important, bafouilla la brunette.

Abby vérifia les constantes de sa patiente et eut un hochement de tête satisfait. Mais un craquement sec et l'apparition subite d'Emily la firent sursauter.

\- Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler, Asalhir, fit doucement la sorcière. Je vais apaiser votre douleur.

\- Pas tout de suite. Peux-tu nous faire transplaner toutes les trois pour Tondc ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, répondit la dragonne en prenant la main de sa Créatrice et de la médecin dans les siennes.

L'instant d'après, les trois femmes apparurent dans la petite maison en périphérie du village dirigé par Anya. Emily lâcha la main d'Abby et envoya sa magie soulager les maux de la déesse. Hermione finit par soupirer d'aise et se massa le ventre, satisfaite.

\- Merci Emily. Abby, je tenais à vous rassurer. Cet attentat ne change rien au plan que je vous ai exposé tout à l'heure.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté, sourit la médecin. Mais évitez de me refaire une peur pareille, voulez-vous ?

Hermione acquiesça et s'alluma une cigarette, respirant profondément comme pour chasser le souvenir de sa douleur.

\- Emily, peux-tu dire à Anya, Lexa et Clarke qu'Abby et moi ne serons pas dérangeables les deux prochains jours ? Que personne ne vienne nous trouver.

Abby observa les deux sorcières qui paraissaient avoir engagé une conversation silencieuse. Puis, un sourire éblouissant éclaira le visage de la dragonne. Elle tomba à genoux devant la déesse et se prosterna devant elle. Hermione, gênée, détourna le regard et fit signe à la sorcière de se relever.

\- Tu sais pourtant que je déteste ça, grommela Asalhir.

\- Je sais, sourit la dragonne avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

Seule avec la déesse, Abby n'en menait pas large.

\- Ca va être douloureux ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Absolument pas. Je suis la douceur incarnée, répondit Hermione d'un ton rassurant.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette et se tourna vers la Skaikru.

\- Donnez-moi vos mains.

La médecin hésita quelques instants avant de se décider à obéir. Hermione referma ses mains sur celle de la moldue avant de l'emmener s'asseoir. Les deux femmes se faisaient face, assises en tailleur au milieu du salon de la brunette, et Abby sourit en se disant que la déesse avait des mains très douces.

\- Fermez les yeux, et détendez-vous, murmura Hermione. Je vais vous insuffler la magie et le savoir nécessaire pour faire de vous une enchanteresse de soin.

Abby sentit un picotement dans ses doigts avant d'avoir l'impression qu'un vent tiède soufflait en elle, caressant chaque cellule de son organisme. C'était une sensation très agréable, réconfortante. Quelque chose s'épanouissait en elle, un pouvoir étranger mais qui épousait parfaitement son corps. Puis elle sentit ses neurones s'activer, de nouvelles connexions se créant dans son cerveau et des formules latines jusqu'alors inconnues devinrent familières.

\- C'est prodigieux, souffla Abby sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- C'est fini, sourit Hermione en lâchant les mains de la médecin.

Abby se releva et posait sur son environnement un nouveau regard.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, je vais entrer en méditation pour trouver chaque humain de cette planète, expliqua la déesse. Je vais vous demander de veiller sur moi jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé. Ca va prendre un petit moment.

\- Et personne ne doit vous déranger, j'ai compris, fit Abby.

\- A plus tard, donc. Et d'ici là, faites comme chez vous, conclut la brunette en fermant les yeux.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochain si nous avons au moins quelques retours !

Bonne rentrée,

Link9 et Sygui


	18. Méditation à Tondc

Coucou !

7 reviews ! On est super contente avec Sygui !

En espérant que le chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Méditation à Tondc**

Bellamy et Anya avait bifurqué chacun vers une destination en accord avec leurs objectifs à atteindre. Restait Clarke et Lexa qui cheminaient en direction de l'unité médicale, dans un silence qui n'avait rien de relaxant. Si la blonde arborait un front soucieux, Lexa en revanche aurait toute seule fait peur à une armée par son visage fermé et ses yeux froids.

\- Si je t'entends à nouveau proférer une idée qui n'inclut pas l'ensemble des personnes dont j'ai la charge, je te promets que tu finiras dans mes geôles.

\- Pardon ? fit la Skaikru.

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une Ambassadrice qui ne pense qu'à son clan, comme je n'ai pas besoin d'une concubine qui soit prête à sacrifier des milliers de personnes pour n'en sauver que 100.

\- Une concubine ? s'étouffa Clarke.

\- Appelle-toi comme tu veux.

\- Non mais tu t'entends ! Tu te plantes autant sur le font que sur la forme, contra la Skaikru. Concubine... Tu n'as rien de plus insultant ? Ensuite, tu me reproches de faire passer mon peuple avant l'Alliance, au détriment de notre relation. Sur ce coup-là, dis-toi que j'ai appris de la meilleure.

\- Pardon ? Demanda sèchement Lexa.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote. Tu sortais avec la déesse quand tu as laissé les Ambassadeurs la condamner. Et tu n'as jamais été foutue de me l'avouer.

Lexa attrapa la blonde par le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter et la fit se tourner vers elle sans ménagement.

\- Oui j'ai couché avec la déesse, non ça ne te regarde pas. Mon cul, mes affaires. Je ne trompe jamais celle avec qui je suis, mais je suis avec qui je veux. Ensuite, je fais justement toujours passer mon peuple avant moi. Donc avant Asalhir, ou avant toi. Désolée si c'est choquant, c'est le devoir d'un Heda.

\- Alors tu vas comprendre facilement mon devoir de faire passer mon peuple avant toi. Lâche-moi, Lexa.

\- Tu te trompes Clarke, répondit la Native d'une voix polaire. Je suis le Heda de tous, je ne fais pas de distinction entre les clans. Visiblement, toi, oui.

Sans attendre de réponse, Lexa reprit sa marche vers l'unité médicale d'un pas allongé, plantant son amante sur place. Cependant, sa course fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Emily qui apparut dans un craquement sonore.

\- Heda, Clarke, salua la sorcière. Je tenais à vous avertir qu'Asalhir et le Docteur Griffin se sont absentées pour quelques jours et qu'elles ne seront pas disponibles.

\- Dis m'en plus, ordonna la commandante.

\- Asalhir a trouvé la solution pour sauver l'humanité et, pour la mettre en œuvre, a besoin du concours du Docteur Griffin, répondit la dragonne.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna la blonde qui les avait rejointes.

\- Quelle solution ? questionna la Heda, soulagée qu'une telle chose existe, furieuse de n'être pas la première au courant.

\- Avec ma mère ? poursuivit Clarke, abasourdie.

\- Sans m'en avoir parlé, fit en écho Lexa un ton plus bas.

\- Asalhir ne souhaite pas communiquer plus sur cette solution au cas où elle ne marcherait pas. Cependant, elle viendra vous trouver d'ici deux jours. En attendant, essayez de remettre de l'ordre entre les tribus.

Lexa plissa les yeux et Emily reconnut sans difficulté la colère qui enflait.

\- Son intention n'était pas de vous manquer de respect Heda, commença tranquillement la vieille femme, mais de rapidement pouvoir y travailler. Le délai est court et les mots sont longs parfois.

\- Ne prends pas sa défense, Emily. Elle n'a rien pensé de tout ça.

\- En quoi ma mère peut-elle être utile à une déesse ? demanda Clarke, perplexe.

Emily baissa la tête, ne voulant répondre à cette question.

\- Guérisseuse, s'il vous plait. Ma mère ne risque rien ? s'enquit Clarke, inquiète.

\- Non. La déesse lui a confié la magie de soin la plus puissante qui existe afin qu'elle l'aide dans ses projets, murmura la dragonne.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda froidement la Heda.

\- Je ne saurais le dire, répondit Emily en baissant la tête humblement.

Si elle devait être crucifiée à nouveau, il valait mieux que ce soit par une Heda furieuse que par une Source contrariée.

\- Calme-toi Lexa, tenta de tempérer la blonde.

\- Que je... Visiblement la punition pour sa première désobéissance ne lui a pas servi d'exemple. Encore à prendre des initiatives non concertées.

\- Ce n'est donc pas pour protéger ton peuple que tu l'as sacrifiée, mais parce qu'elle t'a désobéie ? fit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle a désobéi ET a mis tous les clans en danger, y compris le tien, Clarke, répliqua la brune, fermée.

\- Elle est l'instigatrice de la paix entre les Skaikrus et les Trikrus, contra la blonde.

\- Anya n'aurait pas fait la guerre sans mon accord, asséna Lexa. Quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est mon rôle, ma responsabilité de prendre ces décisions ? Je suis l'Heda de ce monde, je prends les conseils d'autrui mais je prends aussi la décision finale. C'est comme ça que ça marche, le fondement de notre société, se contraint d'expliquer la brune qui n'avait qu'une envie, trouver la Source et dire à sa propriété sa façon de penser.

\- Le Royaume des glaces se moque de toi depuis ton conclave et une partie de mon peuple rejette ton commandement. L'Alliance se disloque mais tu ne le vois pas. Et tu es trop fière pour accepter l'aide des personnes qui peuvent améliorer la situation ! s'agaça la Skaikru. Et tu prends les décisions ? Ne me fais pas rire…

\- Mesdames, ça suffit ! gronda Emily. Cessez votre querelle stérile !

\- Visiblement, tu as décidé de faire partie de ceux qui doutent de moi. Comme tu avais décidé de ne sauver que 100 sur des milliers, rappela amèrement la native. Mais tu as raison Emily. A trop parler, on oublie d'agir. Je m'attends à voir l'auteur de l'attentat avant le prochain lever du soleil, lâcha-t-elle en tournant les talons en direction de Tondc.

Elle allait confronter une bonne fois pour toute Hermione et lui dire qu'elle en avait assez des conneries de la brunette. Et l'Heda se moquait que la déesse ne veuille pas être dérangée.

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Abby Griffin surveillait Asalhir. Cette dernière était parfaitement immobile, assise en tailleur. Le silence régnait dans la maison de la déesse, mais un silence apaisant, loin d'être pesant ou angoissant.

Cependant Abby sentait l'ennui poindre. Aussi, elle s'assit en face de la brunette et, après une courte hésitation, elle prit les mains divines dans les siennes. Voulant tester son nouveau pouvoir, elle ferma les yeux et se connecta à la déesse. Elle sentit un afflux de chaleur dans ses mains et décida de se laisser aller pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Sans effort, mais avec surprise, elle se sentit dériver vers des images qu'elles n'avaient jamais vues.

Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge alors que son esprit semblait voler à grande vitesse au-dessus des terres. A sa droite, une petite étincelle dorée filait à la même allure.

"Vous n'étiez pas sensée me surveiller ?" gronda gentiment la voix d'Hermione dans son esprit.

"Que faites-vous ?"

"Je cherche tous les humains de cette planète. Et c'est un travail fastidieux."

"Mais nous sommes à Tondc... comment est-ce possible ?" questionna la médecin, curieuse de ce sentiment de voyage alors qu'elle se savait tranquillement assise.

"J'ai projeté ma magie et, en vous connectant à moi, vous avez fait de même"

"Est-ce que tous les ..."

"Sorciers ?" proposa la brunette.

"...sorciers..." répéta la Skaikru, interpelée dans son conscient par plus d'histoires d'horreur qu'autre chose à ce vocable. "Est-ce que tous les sorciers font ça ?"

"Non. Seulement les enchanteurs".

"Et bien… je suppose que je dois vous remercier alors." sourit-elle.

"J'aime bien quand vous souriez." fit benoitement la Source.

"Qu'est-ce que … comment le savez-vous ?"

"De deux façons. D'abord nous sommes liées, tous les porteurs de magie sont une partie de moi-même. Ensuite, en ce moment, nous sommes énergie pure, et le sourire a sa propre signature."

"Donc, vous aimez me voir sourire."

"Oui, c'est une des plus belles choses qu'il m'ait été donné de voir."

Abby put ressentir le sourire de la brunette en retour.

"Puis-je vous aider à... Recenser les habitants de cette planète ? A deux, ce sera plus vite fini."

"Hmm, effectivement, mais j'ai surtout besoin de vous à Tondc. Il ne faudrait pas que mon cœur lâche, ou qu'on nous dérange. Mais je vous promets de vous apprendre."

"Comme vous voulez..." fit à regret Abby en se recentrant sur son corps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lâcha les mains de la déesse, rompant le contact avec la peau douce et chaude.

Le calme relatif de l'habitation de la Source apaisa la médecin après l'excitation du voyage magique.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour tuer le temps ?

Décroisant les jambes, elle se mit debout et se rendit dans la chambre d'Hermione. Son regard se posa sur le lit d'Hermione et Abby se souvint de la nuit sage qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. La médecin en vint à s'interroger sur ses sentiments envers la déesse. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, mais presque. Il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour s'attacher à cette brunette malicieuse.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée et Abby se précipita hors de la chambre pour voir qui osait déranger la déesse. Alors que les coups s'accentuaient, la médecin jeta un coup d'oeil par le judas et grimaça. L'Heda était visiblement furieuse et la Skaikru se demandait comment s'en débarrasser.

\- Repassez plus tard, lança Abby en remerciant muettement la Source d'avoir scellé magiquement la porte.

\- Laissez-moi entrer ! ordonna la commandante en passant ses nerfs sur la poignée.

\- La porte est fermée par un sort, ça ne sert à rien de tenter de la démonter.

Un instant de silence suivit l'allégation d'Abby. Jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil par le judas, la médecin vit Lexa regarder furieusement autour d'elle avant qu'un sourire froid étire ses lèvres. Abby frissonna. La Heda marcha rapidement vers un tas de bois et revint avec une hache sur son épaule.

La médecin retourna rapidement auprès d'Hermione et, lui prenant les mains, se connecta à l'esprit de la déesse.

"Désolée de vous déranger, Asalhir, mais Lexa est ici et ne veut pas entendre raison. Elle a le projet d'abattre la porte avec une hache."

"Dites-lui qu'à ma sortie de méditation, je vais lui coller la hache dans le cul si elle continue ses conneries !" souffla Hermione, agacée. "En plus, elle peut s'échiner avec sa hache, elle n'arrivera pas à entailler ni le bois de la porte, ni le sort. Merde, j'viens de rater un hameau. Abby, vous pouvez me laisser ? J'ai vraiment besoin de me concentrer."

La Skaikru se retrouva rapidement ramenée à genoux devant la brunette au moment même où la porte vola en éclat sous le coup d'un sort bien placé de l'Heda.

« Mince, c'est vrai qu'elle aussi est une sorcière… » songea la médecin en sentant la peur s'emparer d'elle.

\- Je vous en prie, supplia Abby en étendant ses bras devant la Source, faisant barrière de son corps devant la fureur de la commandante.

\- Vous, dégagez, feula la brune.

\- Un instant, Heda, l'interpella à nouveau Abby.

Le fait qu'elle soit encore à genoux sembla jouer en sa faveur.

\- Asalhir a trouvé la solution pour sauver l'humanité, fit-elle habilement. Pas juste 100, pas seulement les peuples de l'Alliance. Elle va assurer la survie de chaque être humain de ce monde.

Elle regardait la native dans les yeux, cherchant à faire décroître la colère qui tourbillonnait autour d'elle.

Lexa détourna le regard pour poser ses yeux sur Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Asalhir était toujours assise en tailleur à même le sol, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, les paupières closes, figée dans une concentration intense.

\- Je dois lui parler, siffla la commandante.

\- Elle ne peut... commença Abby.

\- Lexa, dégage, coupa Hermione dans un murmure agacé. Et que je n'ai pas à interrompre mon sort pour te foutre dehors ou tu en paieras les conséquences.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? provoqua la native.

\- Je vous en prie, tempéra la blonde qui regrettait qu'Hermione soit intervenue alors qu'elle avait presque réussi à calmer la plus jeune. Prenez ses mains.

\- Non. Je refuse qu'elle me touche, fit Asalhir avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Je suis dans une partie délicate. Et j'ai demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas. Mais visiblement, j'ai des attentes trop fortes pour la sauvage en chef.

Abby vit les jointures des mains de Lexa devenir aussi blanches que son teint.

\- Tu es ma propriété, non l'inverse. Et si tu veux ma place de Heda, il te faudra me tuer. Je t'attends dehors, siffla la brune en lâchant bruyamment la hache au sol avant de sortir de la maison d'un pas vif.

Abby souffla de soulagement avant de reporter son attention sur la déesse qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

\- Pourquoi la poussez-vous à bout ? questionna doucement la médecin en secouant la tête.

\- J'en ai assez de ses enfantillages et jamais je ne serai sa propriété. Ce n'est qu'une gosse qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. A balancer à tout bout de champ son titre de Heda à la face des gens, elle en oublie l'essentiel.

\- Et quel est-il, selon vous ? s'enquit la Skaikru.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Il sembla à Abby que la déesse tira subrepticement la langue, comme un enfant quand il s'applique à bien écrire.

\- Sa place de Heda n'est rien, reprit Hermione dans un chuchotement emprunt d'une colère froide. Elle l'a acquise dans le sang. C'était la queue du Mickey dans un jeu barbare. Elle oublie qu'elle est l'autre moitié de l'Origine de toutes magies sur tous les univers. Rôle d'une toute autre envergure.

Elle s'arrêta de parler, ses doigts se crispant légèrement avant de se détendre.

\- Je me fous de son trône de crasseuse arriérée. Qu'elle s'occupe de son peuple pendant que je sauve l'humanité et qu'elle arrête de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle est peut-être la dirigeante de quelques milliers de personnes depuis une poignée de mois. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle n'oublie jamais que je suis une déesse qui a eu la charge de plusieurs milliards d'humains et de créatures magiques pendant près de deux millénaires. Et qu'elle prenne conscience que ce que je fais actuellement, elle est incapable de le concevoir et de le mettre en œuvre.

Abby fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Elle sentait que la bonne entente entre la déesse et la Heda était nécessaire. Restait à trouver comment réaliser ce miracle.

\- Elle est jeune, et comme vous le dites, elle a endossé une charge bien trop lourde juste pour avoir survécu aux jeux du cirque. Hermione, je pense qu'il faut l'aider plus que la fustiger.

La brunette grogna son mécontentement.

\- Elle a entre les mains tous les pouvoirs, reprit patiemment la médecin. Ceux de guider son peuple et ceux de mère de la magie. Je crains que dans les deux cas, sa préparation ait été assez limitée.

\- C'est arrivé à d'autres avant elle, grommela la déesse toujours occupée par sa mission.

En même temps Abby vit une étrange grimace effleurer le visage de la Source. Inquiète, elle prit ses mains afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, craignant pour son cœur. Cependant, ce fut une série d'images rapides qui s'imposèrent à son esprit. Un immense château grouillant d'étudiants en uniforme, des traits de couleurs griffant la nuit, un homme efflanqué au visage de mort manipulant une baguette en forme d'os, des armes d'individus décharnés envahir une ville…

\- Mon initiation, expliqua Hermione qui avait senti la blonde se tendre devant les carnages.

\- Rude…

\- Mais efficace. Vous avez raison, j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre avant de me retrouver à la barre du monde.

\- Vous pourriez apprendre à Lexa, suggéra la médecin.

\- Je le pourrais, si seulement elle le voulait et me montrait un peu de respect. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

\- Elle réagit de la seule manière qu'elle connait. C'est un jeune animal écorché qui veut juste survivre et qui a appris que pour ça, il faut être le plus fort.

\- Je vais lui botter le cul alors, répliqua la Source avec ironie.

Abby retint un soupir.

\- Ou bien vous allez être la plus intelligente des deux.

\- C'est déjà le cas et sans forcer mon talent.

\- Hermione...

La déesse ne répondit pas de suite, ses lèvres se pinçant, sa mâchoire se crispant légèrement.

\- Excusez-moi, je fais l'enfant, finit par reprendre posément la brunette. A ma décharge, Lexa m'a trahie d'une manière peu cavalière et j'ai perdu toute envie d'être près d'elle.

\- Je le concède, elle a manqué de jugement. Suffisamment pour apprendre de ses erreurs ? J'ose le croire. Vous avez certes le droit de lui en vouloir pour l'éternité mais ça risque d'être long, non ? tenta de sourire Abby.

\- Je n'ai pas prévu de passer l'éternité à ses côtés. Sur ce, Abby, je dois vraiment retourner à ma tâche. Tentez de convaincre notre Commandante suprême de pintade de rentrer à Polis et de me lâcher la grappe. J'ai passé l'âge de faire du babysitting.

La médecin retint un sourire. Au moins le ton vindicatif avait-il disparu et les promesses de coups distribués aussi. Ne restait plus que les surnoms très imagés.

\- Je me demande de qui elle tient cette habitude.

Elle sortit de la maison et trouva Lexa dans le petit jardin, les bras croisés sous la poitrine, visiblement mécontente.

\- Heda ?

\- Elle a bientôt finie, la déesse du pauvre ? gronda la Commandante.

\- Elle en a encore pour 46 heures. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer à Polis. Vous avez surement d'autres choses à faire que patienter tout ce temps.

\- 2 jours ! Elle se fout de ma gueule en plus ! éructa la brune en s'avançant, menaçante.

Abby retint un soupir, et se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas le premier.

\- Lexa, choisit-elle de commencer. Hermione cherche seulement à aider.

\- Mais bien sûr. Sans me consulter, alors que je suis l'Heda et que je prends les décisions.

\- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle a prévu ? A la bonne heure ! Pendant deux jours, elle va marquer magiquement tous les êtres humains de cette terre. Ensuite, elle va prendre quelques heures pour créer une nouvelle planète habitable pour nous tous. Elle prendra surement une nuit de repos avant de téléporter tout le monde près de Polis. Une fois cela fait, elle jettera un sortilège pour envoyer l'humanité sur cette planète saine de toute radioactivité. Alors, aviez-vous les capacités et les connaissances nécessaires pour élaborer ce plan ? En toute honnêteté ?

Lexa regarda Abby d'un air vraiment pas avenant.

\- Non, concéda la commandante. C'est un plan parfait. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas choisi de m'en parler ? Vous pouvez me le dire ?

\- Aucune idée. Surement par manque de temps. Et peut-être par manque d'envie, devait-elle avouer. Il y a un contentieux non résolu entre vous.

Lexa grommela.

\- Manque de temps et d'envie ? C'est elle qui a choisi d'assassiner la Reine du peuple des glaces. A elle d'assumer.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'elle vous reproche…

La brune plissa les yeux avant de soupirer grandement.

\- Deux jours ?

\- Et tous les humains de la Terre pourront être sauvés.

Lexa finit par hocher la tête.

\- Elle vient à Polis ensuite.

\- Je vous promets de lui faire part de votre requête.

\- C'est pas une requête.

\- Je lui en parle Lexa, promis.

La Heda regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Abby, apercevant la brunette assise au sol dans la maison.

\- Prenez soin d'elle, conclut-elle avant de se diriger vers un Triku qui passait par là.

Lexa lui glissa quelques mots puis l'homme hocha la tête et partit en courant.

La médecin frotta ses mains sur ses bras, sentant l'air se rafraichir, et choisit de rentrer, enjambant les morceaux de bois vestiges de la défunte porte.

\- Va pas faire chaud cette nuit, nota tranquillement la Skaikru avant de se tourner vers trois nouveaux visiteurs.

\- Docteur Griffin, le Commandant nous a dit de réparer la porte, et aussi de vous amener de quoi manger pour deux jours, fit un guerrier en déposant des victuailles sur la table vide.

\- Merci, c'est très aimable, fit la blonde.

\- Pour la porte, ça va prendre un peu de temps, désolé, fit un autre homme. Faut faire du sur-mesure et... Faut que je trouve un charpentier.

\- Laissez tomber, je m'en occuperai, sourit la médecin.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Abby s'était assise sur le lit de la brunette et luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle frotta ses paupières lourdes et cligna des yeux. Comment faisait Asalhir pour ne pas s'endormir ?

Elle se leva et repassa dans le salon pour se servir un verre d'eau.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- J'ai bien avancé, répondit Hermione. Je vais prendre le luxe de m'accorder une pause.

\- Votre cœur va vous en remercier.

\- Pour l'instant, je dirais que la méditation lui fait du bien, s'étira la brunette avant de se masser le bas du dos.

Elle bailla largement et se frotta les yeux.

\- Tout va bien pour vous ? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Disons que Lexa fut un interlude stimulant. Et la leçon pour remodeler la porte des plus instructives.

\- Vous avez déjà mangé ? demanda la brunette en allant se servir un verre d'eau.

\- Oui, si j'avais su, je vous aurais attendu.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas faim. J'ai juste besoin de m'allonger.

La Source but une longue gorgée et soupira d'aise.

\- Je ne veux pas paraitre grossière ou pressante, vous n'êtes en rien obligée, mais vous êtes la bienvenue si vous voulez vous étendre avec moi, osa Hermione avec un sourire gauche.

Abby hésita un instant, pas vraiment certaine de comprendre les intentions de la brunette.

\- Franchement, je suis un peu fatiguée, alors si je peux dormir quelques instants, je ne dirai pas non, finit-elle par se décider à répondre.

Hermione sourit, visiblement exténuée, et se traina jusque dans sa chambre pour se laisser tomber toute habillée sur son lit. Elle se glissa sous la couette et ferma les yeux au moment où Abby pénétrait dans la pièce.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est la magie mais je suis épuisée comme rarement auparavant, commenta la blonde en s'allongeant doucement au côté de la Source.

\- Hmmm... C'est probablement la cause... marmonna la déesse. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de difficulté à vous endormir.

\- Effectivement, marmonna encore Abby avant de sombrer rapidement.

Hermione se laissa aller confortablement dans son matelas et se détendit. Avant qu'un bras ne vienne se déposer sur son ventre. Avant que la poigne ne la tire et qu'elle se retrouve à servir d'oreiller. Elle eut un petit rire puis referma ses bras sur sa co-chambreuse.

\- Bonne nuit Abby, murmura-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Vous êtes très confortable, Hermione, chuchota la médecin d'une voix déjà endormie.

\- Ouais. J'suis un oreiller absolument divin, plaisanta la Source.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, la brunette tourna la tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'enchanteresse.

\- Hmm, répondit la médecin. Bonne nuit Hermione, ajouta-t-elle avant de poser brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de la brunette.

* * *

Lexa avait trouvé refuge chez Anya, le temps d'un repas et d'un verre, avant de prendre le chemin de Polis.

\- N'affiche pas cette tête, tout va s'arranger, lança la chef de clan à sa Heda. Asalhir est sur le coup.

\- Et je ne peux pas l'aider, annonça platement la Commandante, l'air sombre.

\- Ouais, mais de ce que tu m'as dit, ça a l'air d'être de la magie de haut niveau. Tu as tes pouvoirs depuis quelques mois. Elle, elle en a la parfaite maitrise depuis des lustres. Ne va pas te comparer inutilement à elle, tu te feras du mal pour rien. Mais y'a autre chose, non ?

\- Je… j'ai eu une violente dispute avec Clarke.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Elle est prête à retourner dans l'espace avec quelques clampins pendant que nous autre mourrons de radiations ?

\- En plein dans le mille… maugréa l'Heda.

\- Je t'avais prévenue à son sujet. Tu comptes faire quoi ? Te réconcilier avec elle ou entrer en guerre contre les Skaikrus ?

\- Je ne vais pas déclencher un conflit alors que dans quelques jours, notre planète ne sera qu'un champ de ruine.

\- Te reste la réconciliation… En as-tu envie ?

Lexa soupira et s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Et dire que Titus me supplie depuis des semaines pour que je rompe avec elle.

\- Tu regrettes de ne pas l'avoir écouté ?

\- J'en sais rien, avoua Lexa. J'aime bien Clarke, enfin je croyais n'avoir aucun doute sur mes sentiments pour elle avant ce qu'elle a dit. Mais clairement elle ne comprend pas ce dont je suis responsable. Si je dois me méfier de ses conseils, si je dois me questionner à propos de ses objectifs, ça ne marchera pas. Et puis…

\- Et puis il y a Asalhir, suggéra doucement Anya.

\- Il y a cette fin du monde à venir, contre laquelle je ne peux rien, rectifia Lexa avec un regard noir pour la chef de clan. La peur se répand, les gens deviennent fous, et certains d'entre nous en viennent à des solutions radicales. Comme Clarke. Je comprends en tant que leader sa position de ne pas vouloir abandonner son peuple. Mais en tant que Heda, je ne peux accepter qu'elle le sauve en abandonnant le mien.

\- Imagine que la situation soit inversée : on t'offre la possibilité de sauver tous les clans de l'Alliance mais pour cela, tu dois sacrifier celui de Clarke. Que ferais-tu ?

\- Pas besoin de réfléchir, grimaça l'Heda. Tu sais très bien que j'accepterais.

\- Et voilà pourquoi je te mettais en garde. Clarke et toi êtes faites du même bois. Et il était évident qu'à un moment donné, vos intérêts allaient diverger, mettant en péril votre relation.

\- Une idée de ce que je dois faire ? s'enquit Lexa.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'Asalhir va gérer la situation. Donc prends une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain, tu te réconcilieras avec Clarke, soupira la chef de clan.

* * *

La pièce était encore sombre lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Seul le pépiement des oisillons impatients de voir leurs parents avec le premier rayon de soleil était audible. Elle prit une grande inspiration, laissant le parfum de l'autre se mêler aux odeurs de la terre humide. N'ouvrant pas les yeux, elle laissa le bout de ses doigts caresser doucement les cheveux posés sur son oreiller.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

\- Hmmmm... 'jour Abby, marmonna une voix d'outre-tombe.

Hermione enfouit son visage dans le cou de la médecin.

\- L'est trop tôt, chuchota la déesse, son souffle chatouillant agréablement la Skaikru.

\- Je sais... chuchota la médecin. Mais vous avez l'humanité à sauver.

\- Ce matin, j'ai pas la foi...

\- Dit la déesse, sourit Abby.

Un agréable frisson la parcourut quand les lèvres chaudes de la brunette se posèrent sur sa peau. La médecin figea un instant, peu sûre de la direction qu'allaient prendre les prochains gestes. Lentement, elle referma le bras dans le dos d'Hermione.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait motiver la Source à reprendre le travail ?

Hermione se redressa subitement et jeta un regard incrédule à la Skaikru.

\- Vous marchandez votre corps en échange de la survie de l'humanité ? fit-elle, abasourdie. Mais quel est ce monde où les femmes se sentent obligées de se prostituer ? Laissez tomber, je me remets au travail, comme vous dites.

La déesse repoussa les draps et souffla, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je ... vous ... non, fit la médecin, incrédule, avant de se mettre à rire de façon incontrôlée.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle ? demanda la brunette en fronçant les sourcils. J'suis perdue...

\- Excusez-moi, hoqueta Abby qui s'était assise sur le lit, en levant la main pour demander un instant. Hormis le fait que vous envoyez des signaux très explicites, commença-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux, il ne m'est pas venu à l'idée qu'un corps à corps sans vêtement pouvait vous corrompre.

Abby essuya le coin de ses yeux encore humide en se levant.

\- Café maintenant ? questionna-t-elle pour éviter que le malaise s'installe.

\- Pas pour moi, ce n'est pas conseillé pour la méditation. Mais je vous en prie, servez-vous.

La médecin se servit du breuvage rendu chaud par un claquement de doigts de la Source avant de remplir un verre d'eau qu'elle tendit à la brunette.

\- Vous êtes fâchée après moi, Hermione ? J'en suis vraiment désolée.

\- Non, absolument pas. Je suis seulement frustrée de ne rien comprendre à ce monde. Une fois de plus, je...

La brunette soupira douloureusement.

\- Laissez tomber, murmura-t-elle avant de s'asseoir en tailleur. Allez, c'est reparti. J'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui, l'Océanie.

Abby regarda la Source s'abimer dans sa méditation, les traits de son visage se détendant alors que sa respiration s'apaisait.

\- Peut-être moi aussi vous comprendrais-je un jour, murmura la médecin.

* * *

Le jour s'était levé depuis une petite heure quand Clarke se gara à l'entrée du village de Tondc. Elle sortit de la voiture et, saluant quelques habitants, se dirigea vers la maison en périphérie. La Skaikru était épuisée, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit. Bellamy avait mis la main sur le tireur et il y avait débat sur le fait de le livrer au Heda. Et la blonde avait un petit souci dont elle devait discuter avec sa mère. Aussi, elle frappa quelques coups à la porte, espérant qu'Abby se trouverait chez la déesse.

\- M'man, appela-t-elle. C'est moi, Clarke, je suis toute seule.

Elle entendit un froissement d'étoffe avant que la porte s'entrouvre.

\- Je dérange ? chuchota la blonde en pénétrant dans la maison silencieuse.

Elle haussa les sourcils en découvrant la déesse assise au milieu du salon, les yeux fermés. Abby fit signe à sa fille de se taire et lui indiqua de la suivre dans la pièce adjacente.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Asalhir recense les humains sur la planète.

\- Elle fait le décompte des futures pertes, fit la jeune, l'air ahuri.

\- Non, au contraire, sourit sa mère. Tout va bien de ton côté ?

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Clarke.

Abby s'assit sur le lit, invitant sa fille à faire de même.

\- C'est Lexa ?

Clarke soupira bruyamment.

\- Elle est... incontrôlable, la moindre contrariété la met hors d'elle, à croire que c'est elle qui...

\- Qui quoi ? fit Abby.

La jeune Skaikru se leva, faisant les cent pas devant sa mère.

\- Ne te moque pas et réponds à ma question. Est-il possible qu'une espèce existe et se reproduise entre femelles.

Abby ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Clarke, tu as suivi des cours de médecine, tu sais très bien que les deux sexes sont nécessaires pour procréer.

L'Ambassadrice passa une main dans ses cheveux, tant qu'Abby tentait de faire du sens avec cette question.

\- Tu veux dire que les sautes d'humeur de Lexa sont dues à ses hormones et donc elle t'a trompée ! s'insurgea la matriarche.

\- Non, tu n'y es pas, dit la jeune femme. J'ai beaucoup de retard, j'ai fait un test et... Je suis enceinte. Et je n'ai pas trompé Lexa.

Un rire sarcastique vint du salon, faisant sursauter les deux Skaikrus.

Les deux femmes retournèrent dans la pièce principale pour trouver Hermione toujours dans la même position, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Comme ça, le petit rayon-laveur a trouvé comment ça fonctionne, lâcha-t-elle.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Ça doit être un hasard, poursuivit Hermione. Mes félicitations, Ambassadrice. Vous allez enfanter le rejeton d'une demi-source. Pas de la meilleure moitié, j'en conviens.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez être plus claire ?

\- La Source a la faculté de donner la vie. Lexa est le réceptacle humain de l'autre moitié de mon pouvoir. Quod erat demonstrandum. Elle doit être très amoureuse pour avoir réussi ça sans le savoir.

\- Oh merde... Souffla Clarke.

C'était pas le meilleur moment pour annoncer cette nouvelle, surtout après la dispute qu'elle et Lexa avaient eu la veille.

\- Comme vous dites, lâcha Hermione.

\- Je vais devoir lui parler... soupira Clarke.

\- Au cas où, je pratique les avortements magiques jusqu'à la douzième semaine, conclut la Source avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Abby regardait sa fille qui avait une expression mi perdue, mi horrifiée.

\- Il faut que tu lui en parles. Elle doit savoir. Et c'est une décision que vous devez prendre à deux.

\- J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va dire.

\- Je serai toujours là ma chérie.

Clarke acquiesça et quitta la maison d'un pas pressé. Abby fronça les sourcils en dévisageant la Source.

\- Vous auriez pu être plus délicate.

\- Vous comprenez pourquoi j'étais médecin légiste... répondit Hermione.

Abby soupira.

\- Que peut-on faire ?

\- On ? questionna la brunette en haussant un sourcil sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux.

Asalhir se redressa légèrement.

\- Je ne ferai rien, reprit la déesse. Votre fille, votre bru. Qui est également la nana qui m'a condamnée à un châtiment horrible après deux nuits de baise qui ne resteront pas dans les annales. Je ne m'en mêlerai pas.

Abby laissa passer l'instant en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je comprends. Après tout, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête.

\- C'est pas comme si une gamine sans mentor possédait le moyen de détruire un univers par mégarde.

\- Comme vous le savez déjà, le mentor a été congédié assez abruptement, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Lexa ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Mais je suis navrée pour Clarke, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. C'est une gentille fille. Avec vos qualités.

\- Alors si on ne fait rien pour Lexa, peut-être qu'on peut le faire pour Clarke.

\- C'est votre fille, Abby.

\- C'est votre puissance, Asalhir.

\- Croyez bien que je le regrette. A choisir, ce n'est pas cette gamine paumée que j'aurais désignée comme demi-source.

\- Et qu'auriez-vous préféré ?

\- Honnêtement ? Restée morte.

\- Oh...

Abby ne savait quoi dire. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'Hermione préférait la mort à une vie sur ce monde.

\- Désolée de vous choquer, murmura la brunette.

\- Plutôt de la surprise. Rare sont les personnes qui diraient ça je pense.

\- Rares sont celles qui ont vécu des millénaires...

Abby comprit enfin la femme devant elle. Celle qui avait tout perdu au fil des siècles, qui n'avait jamais trouvé sa place parmi ses semblables car toujours jugée différente par ses pairs. Qui avait été arrachée de son repos éternel par une jeune femme qui aurait dû être sa moitié et qui l'avait au final rejetée de la pire des façons.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura Abby.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Soyez-le plutôt pour votre fille. J'espère que Lexa sera contente de ce miracle. Sur ce, je viens de terminer l'Australie. J'attaque l'Asie par le Japon. Ensuite, me restera l'Europe et l'Afrique. J'aurai normalement achevé le pointage avant la nuit. D'ici là, ne me dérangez que pour les urgences, merci.

Abby acquiesça et alla se planter devant une fenêtre, observant les Trikrus qui allaient et venaient, vacants à leurs tâches quotidiennes. La Skaikru se demanda à quoi aller ressembler le monde que la déesse allait leur créer. Et surtout, elle pria pour qu'Hermione réussisse à mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	19. Le deuxième primefire

Hey hey !

Le voilà, il est tout beau tout chaud, le nouveau chapitre avec le plan d'Hermione ! On espère qu 'elle va vous impressionner, notre Source !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Le deuxième primefire**

Clarke sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer quand son regard se posa sur Lexa. Cette dernière était sur la place principale de Tondc, s'entrainant avec ses deux épées. La Commandante était concentrée sur ses enchainements et la Skaikru la trouva magnifique.

« J'espère que tout ira bien. » songea l'Ambassadrice en s'avançant.

Elle se racla la gorge et, prenant son courage à deux mains, héla sa compagne. Cette dernière tourna la tête et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Légèrement rassurée, Clarke fit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la Commandante, cette dernière rangeant ses épées dans leur fourreau.

\- Salut, commença la blonde. Je voulais te dire que nous avons attrapé le tireur. Il est dans une des geôles de l'arche à attendre ton jugement.

\- Excellente nouvelle. Je demanderai à Asalhir, quand elle daignera être disponible, ce qu'elle veut en faire.

Prenant sur elle, Lexa enchaina.

\- Clarke, je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour notre dispute, hier.

\- Moi aussi, répondit la Skaikru, soulagée. Cependant, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. Je…

Clarke inspira profondément et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

\- Tu m'as mise magiquement enceinte, annonça la blonde. La déesse m'a confirmé ce matin que c'était un des pouvoirs de la Source. Je suppose que tu n'étais pas au courant de cette faculté.

Lexa ne bougea pas d'un poil. Aucun mouvement ne permit à Clarke de savoir comment sa compagne accueillait la nouvelle. Sauf peut-être une lueur dans ses yeux. De la fierté peut-être, de l'incrédulité, et beaucoup de...de quoi ? Crainte ? Colère ?

\- S'il te plait, dis quelque chose, supplia Clarke, sentant l'angoisse étreindre son cœur.

Lexa avança pour se planter devant la blonde et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Skaikru.

\- Nous allons survivre à cette apocalypse, promit la Commandante. Nous nous installerons dans ce nouveau monde promis et nous élèverons ce petit être, ensemble.

\- Tu… tu n'es pas fâchée ?

\- Pourquoi, je devrais ?

\- J'ai tellement eu peur que tu me demandes de choisir...

\- Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? Questionna à nouveau la brune en fixant la blonde dans les yeux.

\- A cause de ce que tu as vécu avec Costia... murmura faiblement Clarke

\- Tu n'es pas elle, Clarke. Et je serai heureuse de fonder une famille avec toi, une fois que nous aurons quitté ce monde chaotique. Demain soir, si tout va bien.

\- Demain, une nouvelle vie, lui sourit la Skaikru.

\- Je dois rentrer à Polis. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je dois calmer les velléités d'une partie de mon peuple. Et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire du tireur. Charles Pikes.

\- Asalhir est contre la peine de mort, grimaça Lexa. Fais en sorte qu'il soit entravé pour pas qu'il s'échappe avant le transfert.

Clarke acquiesça avant de reculer pour rejoindre l'Arche.

\- Prends soin de toi, Lexa.

\- Rejoins-moi à Polis dès que possible.

* * *

Abby regardait par la fenêtre du salon la nature s'endormir. La nuit commençait à tomber et Hermione n'était toujours pas sortie de sa méditation, ce qui faisait présager un problème.

« J'espère que je me fais du souci pour rien. » songea la médecin en soupirant.

Dieu ce que ces deux derniers jours furent longs. La médecin, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de rester inactive, avait enduré ces quarante-huit heures de repos forcé. Un craquement sonore brisa le silence de la maison, faisant sursauter Abby.

Emily se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, la vieille femme serrant entre ses mains fripées un petit pot contenant de la terre. La guérisseuse affichait un doux sourire tandis que son regard se posait sur Asalhir, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis les premières lueurs de l'aube.

\- Pile à l'heure, fit la voix rauque d'Hermione. Je suis légèrement en retard. Donne-moi encore quelques minutes, Emily.

\- Autant qu'il vous en faudra, Asalhir, répondit respectueusement la dragonne.

Abby haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait les réponses à ses questions en temps et en heure, alors autant ne pas perturber la concentration de l'étrange mais attachante déesse à qui elle tenait compagnie depuis deux longs jours.

Hermione finit par se lever et, après d'être étirée, se massa le bas du dos. Abby la dévisagea avec peine. La déesse avait le teint blême, d'immenses cernes semblaient envahir la moitié de son visage. Le regard habituellement pétillant paraissait éteint, la lassitude s'étant durablement installé dans les iris noisette.

Emily tendit le pot en terre cuite à Asalhir qui passa sa main au-dessus. Des petites étincelles de magie tombèrent en cascade sur la terre et une tige en sortit. La médecin regarda ce phénomène avec intérêt, alors que des fleurs apparurent, poussant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les fleurs devinrent ce qui ressemblait à des petits haricots blancs sous les regards satisfaits des deux sorcières.

Puis, sans un mot, Hermione posa sa main sur la joue de la guérisseuse et laissa parler son pouvoir. Abby eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Emily rajeunir à vue d'œil. Quand la Source interrompit son sort, la dragonne paraissait avoir une vingtaine d'années.

\- Merci Asalhir, fit la guérisseuse en s'inclinant devant sa Créatrice.

\- De rien. Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

\- Je fonce à Polis. Dans combien de temps pensez-vous m'y rejoindre ? Vous vous doutez que Lexa me harcèlera jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous tombe dessus.

\- Demain matin. J'ai le droit à un peu de repos. Mais tu pourras lui dire que le recensement est terminé, et que le nouveau monde est achevé et habitable.

Emily s'inclina une nouvelle fois et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

\- Vous avez déjà achevé la nouvelle terre ? demanda Abby, abasourdie.

\- J'étais lancée, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Le résultat est plutôt bon. J'espère que vous vous y plairez.

\- Laissez-moi vous examiner, vous avez mauvaise mine.

Asalhir acquiesça et s'assit sans grâce sur une chaise. Abby attrapa le poignet et laissa s'exprimer son pouvoir nouveau, prenant le pouls de sa patiente et sa tension.

\- Un peu faible, mais rien d'alarmant, fit la médecin d'un ton rassurant. Vous serez comme neuve après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Ce n'était pas la partie la plus compliquée du plan, confia Hermione. Demain sera une autre gageure.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Emily ? Quelle était cette plante dont vous avez accéléré la croissance ?

\- C'est le plan B, se contenta Hermione pour toute réponse. Quand j'ai la possibilité, j'envisage toujours une solution de replis en cas de raté de ma part.

Elle se leva et alla se servir un verre d'eau.

\- Merci de votre aide, conclut-elle. Vous vous êtes assez ennuyée ici. Je vous conseille de bien dormir cette nuit. Demain, je compte sur vous pour ne pas me laisser mourir avant que le sort soit achevé.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, promit la médecin.

Elle se planta devant la déesse et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Hermione répondit doucement avant de se reculer.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- J'en ai envie, confia Abby. Des mois que je vous fréquente et plus je vous découvre, plus je vous apprécie. Et j'ai bien compris que vous en aviez envie également.

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait de malentendu entre nous. Je vous apprécie aussi beaucoup Abby, continua la Source en dégageant une mèche derrière l'oreille de la médecin, et je m'en veux de m'être montrée pressante alors que...

\- Chhhh, fit la blonde en posant son index sur les lèvres d'Hermione, embrasse-moi.

La brunette sonda l'esprit de la sorcière et découvrit que cette dernière ne changerait pas d'avis. Abby en avait vraiment envie. Aussi, Hermione se pencha et embrassa chastement la médecin.

Sans rompre le baiser, la skaikru prit la main de la brunette et la tira doucement en direction de la chambre.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin_

\- Heda ! Heda ! L'apocalypse arrive ! hurla un garde, complètement paniqué.

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de faire tomber Clarke du lit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? tonna la Commandante.

\- La forêt ! Elle… Elle disparait ! Tous les arbres tombent et se volatilisent, les uns après les autres ! répondit le guerrier, la voix rendue aiguë par la terreur.

L'Heda échangea un regard stupéfait avec Clarke et les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent précipitamment le lit pour s'habiller en quatrième vitesse. Jetant un regard par la baie vitrée, le souffle de la Skaikru se bloqua dans sa gorge.

\- Bon sang… C'est vraiment l'apocalypse qui commence… murmura-t-elle alors que l'horizon se dégageait de toute verdure.

\- Mais que fait Hermione ? pesta Lexa en attachant ses deux épées dans son dos. Elle devait arriver cette nuit ! Allons voir de plus près ce qu'il se passe.

Les deux amantes quittèrent la chambre et dévalèrent les nombreuses marches menant à la sortie du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, Lexa tira Clarke en arrière pour la placer derrière elle. Des gens de la ville courraient dans tous les sens, hurlant de terreur, cherchant un abri qui pourrait les protéger de la fin du monde. Le sol vibrait et la native sentit sa confiance en l'avenir s'effriter.

« On va tous mourir… » songea-t-elle avec abattement.

\- Heda ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama une voix grave.

La Commandante tourna la tête pour voir Titus approcher, un sourire inhabituel flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Arrêtez de sourire, ça ne vous va pas, gronda Lexa. C'est limite flippant. Et comment pouvez-vous être joyeux alors que la terre se meurt ?

\- Non, c'est pas l'apocalypse ! C'est la déesse ! Elle prépare le terrain pour l'arrivée des autres humains de cette planète avant le transfert pour le nouveau monde.

\- Je vais la défoncer, siffla Lexa en serrant les poings. Où est-elle ?

\- A la sortie nord de la ville avec ma grand-mère et le Docteur Griffin. Ce qu'elles font est prodigieux !

Lexa, suivie de Clarke, remonta le flot d'habitants paniqués et finit par arriver en périphérie de la ville. Elle avisa aussitôt les trois sorcières mais sut d'instinct que ce n'était pas le moment de confronter Asalhir. Cette dernière tenait dans ses mains les mains d'Abby et d'une jeune femme inconnue mais au visage pourtant familier et la déesse projetait son pouvoir avec une facilité déconcertante pour créer un immense espace vide.

\- Encore un peu… murmura Hermione. On doit faire tenir 2 630 485 personnes.

\- Ca fait beaucoup de monde, fit remarquer Abby.

\- J'ai connu des manifestations avec beaucoup plus de personnes, plaisanta l'inconnue.

\- Le but n'est pas de les entasser comme dans une manif', répondit Hermione. Au premier mouvement de panique, il y aurait des morts. Je veux de l'espace pour ces gens. Encore quelques hectares…

Les doigts de la Source se resserrèrent sur les mains des sorcières et la magie se déploya, puissante, envoutante. Les vibrations de pouvoir trouvèrent un écho en Lexa qui prit une grande inspiration. La démonstration d'Hermione résonnait en elle, caressait sa propre source de pouvoir.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Clarke. Tu trembles et tu transpires.

\- C'est la magie d'Asalhir. J'y suis sensible bien malgré moi.

\- Car tu es l'autre moitié de la déesse… murmura la Skaikru, la déception se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

\- Dis-toi que ça nous a donné un enfant, répondit la brune avant de s'avancer vers le groupe de femmes.

Asalhir la vit arriver du coin de l'œil et attendit de savoir quel serait son prochain geste. Malheur à elle si elle venait lui chier dans les bottes. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu anticiper, elle eut la surprise de voir la Commandante s'avancer vers elle et poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le pouvoir enfla et dans un flash de lumière, l'espace se dégagea complètement aussi loin que la vue pouvait porter.

\- C'est bon, ça ira… souffla Hermione en lâchant les mains d'Abby et de la jeune femme.

Elle se dégagea de la prise de Lexa et posa deux doigts sur son cou.

\- Un problème, Asalhir ? demanda la jeune inconnue.

\- Ca devrait aller, Emily. L'énergie de l'autre demi Source a donné un coup d'accélérateur et il va me falloir redescendre, grimaça Hermione sans regarder Lexa.

\- Emily ? C'est toi ? fit l'Heda, abasourdie, dévisageant la jeune femme.

\- Heda, fit la dragonne en s'inclinant.

Asalhir s'écartait de plusieurs pas du groupe, suivie d'Abby qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Merci, ça serait de trop ? lâcha la brune dans sa direction.

Hermione lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avant de reporter son attention sur Abby. L'enchanteresse de soin prit le poignet de la déesse et afficha un air préoccupé.

\- Mais elle se fout de moi ! siffla Lexa en avançant en direction des deux femmes.

\- Tu devrais attendre avant de lancer le sort suivant… entendit-elle murmurer la mère de Clarke.

\- Je sais, mais je sens la terre qui tremble. Les réacteurs vont entrer en fusion sous peu. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, répondit Hermione à voix basse.

\- Tu risques d'y passer, gronda la médecin. Tu as fait beaucoup trop de magie ces derniers jours. Et ce ne sont pas tes deux jours de méditations qui vont changer la donne.

\- Et je fais quoi ? Une sieste pendant que tout le monde crève ? répliqua la brunette, agacée.

\- T'es chiante ! lâcha Abby avec un regard noir. Ne t'avise pas de mourir et de m'abandonner !

Lexa avait assisté à l'échange et sa bouche restée ouverte témoignait de son étonnement.

\- Quoi ? Aboya la Source.

\- Clarke est au courant ? lâcha la Commandante.

\- Au courant de quoi ? lança la brunette, agacée.

\- Que la déesse se tape sa mère, commenta Lexa avec un rictus.

Abby lui jeta un regard noir, courroucée par le vocable employé. Hermione transplana devant la Commandante et flanqua un crochet du droit qui percuta fortement la mâchoire de sa moitié magique. L'impact fut rude et Lexa se retrouva au sol.

\- Ne redis jamais ça... Siffla Asalhir.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? cracha la brune, du sang sur les lèvres.

Se redressant, elle dégrafa ses épées pour les laisser tomber avant de foncer tête baisser dans l'abdomen de la Source. Les deux femmes roulèrent au sol et seuls les poings se distinguaient de temps en temps dans la masse.

\- Arrêtez bon sang ! grondait Abby tandis que Clarke et Emily accouraient. Vous êtes des déesses !

\- Je suis une déesse, rectifia Hermione en faisant rencontrer son genou avec le ventre de la Commandante. Elle, c'est juste une erreur de casting !

\- L'erreur va te remettre à ta place, siffla Lexa en écrasant le nez de la brunette d'un coup de coude bien balancé.

\- Lexa, arrête ! C'est la seule qui peut nous sauver ! ordonna Clarke.

\- Hermione, garde ton énergie, je t'en prie, demanda Abby d'une voix posée.

Les deux Griffin tirèrent les belligérantes en arrière. Assises sur leurs culs, les deux réceptacles se dévisageaient avec animosité.

\- Si tu l'ouvre encore une fois, j'te promets que tu ne feras pas parti du voyage, siffla Hermione en se relevant avec l'aide d'Abby.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces à la con ? ricana la Heda.

Hermione allait se rejeter sur la brune mais Abby la ceintura pour l'en empêcher.

\- Ce n'est qu'une gamine. Concentre-toi pour la suite, chuchota doucement la médecin.

Hermione acquiesça sans un mot et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de la médecin.

\- Je vais me lancer. Tu es prête ? demanda Asalhir.

\- Bien sûr, lui sourit la médecin.

\- Emily, approche-toi, vous ne serez pas trop de deux si ça dérape, ordonna la brunette, tendue.

La dragonne s'avança et se positionna face à sa Créatrice.

\- OK... C'est parti, souffla Hermione avant de fermer les yeux et de lever les mains au-dessus de sa tête, paumes vers le ciel.

Les secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise et Lexa afficha un rictus moqueur.

\- Panne de magie ? se moqua-t-elle. Dommage que je ne sois qu'une erreur, j'aurais pu t'aider.

Alors qu'elle achevait sa phrase, le sol se mit à trembler violemment et un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de la déesse.

Le ciel se couvrit subitement, envahi par d'énormes nuages noirs, et des milliers d'éclairs s'en échappaient. À chaque fois que la foudre frappait le sol, des êtres humains apparaissaient. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, désorientés, parlant dans des langues que Lexa ne comprenait pas. En moins de deux minutes, les nouveaux arrivants étaient près d'un millier.

\- Hermione, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Abby en posant sa main sur le cœur de la brunette.

\- Impeccable, mentit cette dernière. J'en ai pour encore vingt bonnes minutes. Donc si quelqu'un avait l'amabilité d'allumer une cigarette pour la coincer entre mes lèvres...

Encore un instant, encore un millier d'âmes. Lexa essuya le coin de ses lèvres fendues et se tourna vers les habitants de Polis pour les haranguer.

\- Ces hommes et ces femmes viennent de tous les coins de la Terre pour être sauvés par la déesse. Ils ont peur. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe. Accueillez-les ! Passez parmi eux avec de la nourriture et de l'eau !

Rapidement, ses premiers lieutenants organisèrent la foule des natifs et Lexa sourit. Quoiqu'en dise Hermione, elle était une bonne leader pour son peuple.

\- Lexa, l'appela Clarke en mettant sa main sur son bras.

La Heda tourna son attention vers son amante.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort, commenta la blonde en montrant du menton la brunette dont les traits du visage étaient froissés par une grimace douloureuse.

\- Elle est bien entourée, répondit la Commandante. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

\- J'espère que ça suffira.

\- Pas mon problème, je suis pas médecin. Et puis tout à l'heure, c'est limite si elle n'a pas dit que j'ai tenté de la tuer avec mon apport supplémentaire de magie. Alors je vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire.

\- Tu es l'Heda, rappela Clarke. Alors, pour le bien de tous, ravale ta fierté et demande-lui gentiment, sans t'énerver, si tu peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

\- Elle va juste m'envoyer chier, la rabroua la brune. Et ma fierté, je passe mon temps à m'asseoir dessus avec elle ! Elle se fout d'être ma propriété, elle se fout que je sois l'Heda. Elle ne me respecte pas, mieux elle souhaite que je n'existe pas.

\- Si tu lui jettes sans cesse au visage qu'elle est ta propriété, ne t'étonnes pas qu'elle t'envoie promener. Maintenant, arrête de jouer à celle qui pisse le plus loin. L'avenir de l'humanité dépend de votre collaboration. Tu es l'Heda ? Tu agis pour le bien de ton peuple ? Et bien, il sera temps que tu agisses comme tel, et pas comme un dictateur.

\- J'aurai toujours tort, c'est ça ? Même toi tu ne me soutiens pas et tu la choisis, elle, fit Lexa, amère. Allons donc nous prosterner devant la déesse qui nous sauve, conclut-elle en tournant les talons sans attendre de nouvelles remontrances.

En quelques pas, elle fut devant la Source qui affichait un visage tendu et crispé.

\- Tout va comme tu veux ? demanda abruptement la Commandante.

\- Ça se voit, non ? grimaça Hermione sur une respiration sifflante.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? proposa Lexa, certaine de se faire envoyer paître.

\- Ouais... Abby, tu peux lui laisser la place ? murmura la brunette.

Surprise, l'Heda vint de placer derrière la Source et se demanda quoi faire quand la mère de Clarke lui prit la main droite pour la poser sur le cœur de la Source.

"Laisse-moi faire..." chuchota Hermione dans l'esprit de sa moitié magique. "Je vais utiliser un peu de ton pouvoir."

"D'accord." répondit Lexa en fermant les yeux.

L'instant d'après, elle se trouva connecter à son aînée et ressentit le sortilège en œuvre. C'était une magie complexe où une erreur d'inattention pouvait coûter des milliers de vies humaines. Lexa se sentit liée à des millions d'âmes qui se demandaient, terrorisées, ce qui se passait. Elle sentait Hermione qui, tout en maintenant les connexions aux humains et en assurant leur transport magique, dressait une digue pour tenir loin d'elles ce maelström de sentiments anxiogènes.

"C'est prodigieux..." dut admettre la Commandante, émerveillée de la parfaite maîtrise de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Lexa se détendit, laissant accès à sa magie pour que son aînée s'en serve autant que de besoin. Mais au milieu de toute cette magie enivrante, elle remarqua une petite silhouette. Plissant les yeux, elle découvrit une petite fille vêtue étrangement, une grosse écharpe rouge et or nouée autour du cou. La gamine arborait un visage dur, un regard étincelant de colère et de défi.

\- Hermione ? demanda doucement Lexa. C'est toi ? Les années ne t'ont pas changée.

\- Les humains non plus, rétorqua avec colère la fillette.

\- Pardon ?

\- Deux milles ans que je me bats pour la liberté, la paix, et que faites-vous ? Vous opprimez les plus faibles, vous vous battez, vous... Vous me traitez comme une moins que rien. Parce que je suis une sorcière, parce que je suis mal née, parce que je viens d'un autre monde... Alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est vous aider... Et être aimée comme je vous aime.

La Commandante baissa la tête, soupira profondément avant de mettre un genou à terre devant l'écolière furieuse.

\- Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ce que je t'ai fait, tu m'avais donné ta confiance et je t'ai trahie. Mais ne juge pas les autres à mon aune, le plus grand nombre mérite ta compassion.

La tête toujours baissée, Lexa espérait qu'Hermione ne pouvait percevoir ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas lui inspirer de pitié.

\- Tu es une abrutie, comme ton peuple ! Une sauvage ! Alors que tu aurais pu tout changer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu faire de mieux en tant qu'Heda.

Lexa fut submergée par un flot de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle vit une femme blonde rendre la justice près d'un lac, une justice ou les plus faibles étaient dédommagés et reconnus. Elle vit une Hermione plus adulte qui parlait devant des assemblées de sorciers, tentant de faire changer les mentalités, de faire accepter les sans pouvoirs. La commandante vit la brunette, qui avait tout perdu, sa femme, ses enfants, ses amis, se sacrifier en pénétrant dans la Source pour sauver ce qui restait de l'humanité, abandonnant derrière elle la femme qu'elle aimait.

\- Bon sang... lâcha Lexa. J'ai tout à apprendre. Hermione, tu ne me dois rien, alors que je te dois beaucoup, à commencer par l'enfant que porte Clarke, ou la nouvelle terre que tu crées pour nous. Dans les faits, je suis ta propriété et non l'inverse. Tu dois m'apprendre à être la dirigeante et la Source que je veux être mais... je sais déjà que tu ne veux pas de moi autour de toi, grimaça la brune.

Quand elle redressa la tête, la petite Hermione avait disparu.

"C'est par amour que j'ai accepté de devenir la Source," fit la voix de son aînée dans son esprit. "Par amour de mes semblables. Et c'est ce même amour qui guide mes sorts aujourd'hui. Oui, je ne veux pas de toi près de moi, car ça me fait mal de te voir avec une autre."

Lexa ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Ce que venait d'avouer la Source la laissait sans voix. Jamais elle n'aurait osé envisager qu'Hermione avait des sentiments pour elle. A part de la colère. Et elle, pauvre imbécile, passait son temps à lui piétiner le coeur.

\- Je ne savais pas... je suis désolée, commença la brune avant de secouer la tête.

Elle avait besoin de dire les choses pour les faire exister. Mais Hermione n'avait pas besoin de les entendre. Jamais elle ne s'était avouée ressentir aussi fort son attachement à la brunette. Surtout pas au moment où elle avait choisi de la sacrifier. Elle était loin de valoir ce à quoi elle prétendait.

\- Je ne mérite pas d'être aimée par toi, comme je ne mérite sans doute pas d'être le chef suprême de tous les clans. Je suis une brute, entrainée à tuer. Tu as raison, l'homme n'évolue pas pour s'élever au-dessus de l'animal, juste assez pour le dominer.

"Je vous offre un nouveau monde, une seconde chance. À vous de rectifier le tir. Je compte sur toi, Heda, pour les guider. D'ici cinq minutes, tous les humains seront là. Il faudra leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Ensuite, je prendrai une pause de 10 minutes et je commencerai le transfert vers le nouveau monde. Des questions ? "

\- Non, fit-elle avant de se raviser. Comment va ton coeur ?

"Il tiendra."

\- Que puis-je faire pour te soulager ?

"Tu me permets de puiser dans ta magie, ça me soulage déjà énormément."

\- Alors quand tout sera fini, il faudra que tu me permettes de soigner ton coeur.

"Lexa... C'est la magie qui a abimé mon cœur. Elle ne peut pas le réparer."

\- Alors je demanderai à Clarke et à Abby de trouver quelque chose pour que ce ne soit plus un problème à l'avenir pour toi.

"Ca n'en sera pas un, rassure-toi. Connecte-toi à ma source de pouvoir, nous allons prévenir tes sujets de ce qui va se passer."

La brune se releva et tendit le bras devant elle, touchant du doigt la lumière aveuglante qui enflait devant elle, semblant se dégager de la petite silhouette qu'elle avait aperçue auparavant.

"Je te laisse parler. Explique-leur."

\- Moi ?

"Tu es leur leader, Lexa. Le plus dur reste à faire, leur donner confiance, les rassembler sous ta bannière, leur apprendre le respect les uns des autres. Va."

\- Mais je leur dis quoi ?

"Ce qui permettrait de les tranquilliser."

Lexa s'avança dans la lumière, respira à fonds et carra ses épaules en arrière.

\- Mes amis... je sais que vous êtes inquiets, vous ne comprenez pas, mais regardez autour de vous. Vous êtes ensemble, amis, famille, connaissances, peuple... Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour. Aujourd'hui, la déesse nous offre une nouvelle Terre. Une Terre à construire dans le respect, dans le désir de faire mieux. Nous sommes assemblés sous sa bienveillance. Nous devons la remercier de son offre de nouveau départ. Dans un instant, cette terre qui nous a vu grandir va mourir. Par notre faute, par les erreurs de nos ancêtres. A nous de ne pas tout gâcher lorsque vous occuperons notre nouvelle planète.

Hermione coupa le sort et leur connexion. Lexa cligna des yeux, reprenant conscience de son environnement. Asalhir fit quelques pas en direction d'Abby et, après s'être allumée une cigarette, s'assit à même le sol, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. La médecin s'accroupit devant elle et ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la déesse.

\- Tu ne devrais pas fumer, gronda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Ouais, je sais, concéda Hermione.

\- Il faudra que tu arrêtes, quand nous arriverons dans le nouveau monde.

\- Promis.

Abby se pencha et embrassa brièvement les lèvres de la brunette.

Lexa sentit un pincement désagréable au tréfonds de sa poitrine devant la scène. Elle détourna les yeux et regarda Anya se dirigeant vers elle.

\- Beau discours, lui dit Clarke en prenant sa main.

\- C'est Asalhir qu'il faut féliciter, c'est elle qui fait le gros du travail, répondit-elle avant d'aller à la rencontre de la Triku.

\- Heda, nos gens commencent à s'inquiéter. Ton discours a pu en rassurer la majorité, mais certains ne sont pas tranquilles à l'idée de quitter leur village.

\- Ils préfèrent mourir dans le primefire ? s'enquit sèchement la Commandante.

\- Non. Mais ils se demandent ce qu'ils trouveront sur la nouvelle terre.

Lexa n'en avait aucune idée. Hermione allait-elle les parachuter dans une nature vierge de toute construction humaine ou la déesse avait-elle prévu des abris, même sommaires ?

Des cris retentirent dans la foule et les deux natives se trouvèrent vers leur origine. Des hommes et des femmes pointaient de leur doigt le ciel et leurs visages affichaient une terreur pure. La Commandante leva le nez et toute son assurance fondit comme neige au soleil.

\- Le nuage radioactif arrive ! cria Anya. On doit se mettre à l'abri ! Tous à Polis !

\- Non ! Nous n'avons ni le temps, ni la place de tous nous réfugier, répondit la commandante, tendue.

\- LEXA ! ICI ! criait Hermione pour couvrir les hurlements de terreur.

La Commandante ne réfléchit pas et courut rejoindre la déesse. Cette dernière lui attrapa la main d'autorité avant de se mettre à genoux et de plaquer sa main libre sur le sol. Hermione ferma les yeux et sa main libre s'illumina. Lexa sentit que son aînée puisait dans sa propre magie pour l'envoyer dans la terre humide. Le sol se mit à trembler avant qu'un mur de pouvoir sorte pour s'élever dans le ciel.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, ordonna Hermione.

Le mur de magie s'élevait de plus en plus haut, puis se courba pour former un dôme protecteur. Ce dernier se scella au moment où le nuage radioactif commençait à survoler la foule dense et compact.

\- Lexa, mets-toi à genoux et projette ta magie dans le sol, comme je viens de le faire. La protection ne doit pas lâcher avant que ton peuple ait quitté ce monde. Donc tu envoies ton pouvoir au compte-goutte, pas d'un coup, sinon tu vas te retrouver à sec.

La brune opina du bonnet, restant concentrée alors qu'elle posait sa main au sol pour relayer Hermione.

\- Si tu as besoin de conseil, demande à Emily, fit la déesse en jetant le mégot de sa cigarette.

Elle fit craquer ses doigts avant de lever ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tant pis pour ma pause. On commence. Abby, je te laisse faire en sorte que je ne meure pas avant la fin du sort.

\- T'as pas intérêt, siffla la Commandante qui sentait une sueur froide couler dans son dos.

Hermione eut un doux sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Emily acquiesça et Lexa se demanda ce que la déesse avait pu lui dire qui ne devait pas être entendu.

Les mains d'Asalhir s'illuminèrent d'un blanc immaculé et projetèrent un tourbillon de magie qui alla frapper le point central du dôme qui les protégeait des radiations. Les poignets de la brunette firent une arabesque compliquée mais gracieuse et des petits rais de magie s'échappèrent du torrent de pouvoir pour aller toucher des humains. Une fois frappés par la magie divine, ces derniers étaient attirés dans le maelstrom pour être aspirés, disparaissant dans le large faisceau.

Lexa, toujours concentrée à sa tâche, osa jeter un regard à sa moitié magique qui semblait ployée sous l'effort fourni. Abby avait la main posée sur la poitrine de la brunette et affichait un regard inquiet. Malgré cela, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de trouver la brunette magnifique, auréolée de sa magie qui tournoyait autour d'elle. Illuminée d'une aura blanche, Hermione était vraiment la déesse de la magie.

"Aliénor a raison. Il me faudra des siècles pour lui arriver à la cheville..." songea la commandante en prenant soin de faire couler lentement son propre pouvoir pour maintenir la barrière dressée par l'autre moitié de la Source.

\- 2%, annonça Hermione d'une voix rauque.

\- Ton coeur s'emballe, annonça la médecin.

\- Attends le plus possible avant de me faire l'injection d'adrénaline, répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor.

La Skaikru hocha la tête et sortit une seringue de sa veste.

\- Abby, expliquez-moi ce qui se passe, commanda la Heda.

\- Pas la peine, rétorqua Hermione. Concentre-toi sur la barrière.

\- Je peux faire les deux, rétorqua la brune du tac-au-tac, avant de s'adoucir. Abby, s'il vous plait.

\- Une injection d'adrénaline permettra à son cœur de se stabiliser.

\- Et si ce n'est pas suffisant ?

Abby ne répondit pas.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna la brune avant de fermer les yeux.

Clarke et Anya la regardaient tandis que la médecin continuait à écouter le cœur de la Source qui commençait à danser la gigue.

La respiration de Lexa se fit plus profonde.

« Aliénor ? J'ai besoin d'aide ! » lança-t-elle dans son esprit.

« Non. Vous avez seulement besoin de vous concentrer. »

« Ce que je fais ne servira à rien si le cœur d'Hermione s'arrête. Comment aider ? »

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Hermione connaît l'issue. Elle la connaissait quand elle a imaginé cette solution.»

Lexa sentait la pression de la charge nucléaire sur le dôme. Elle commençait même à en ressentir la chaleur quasi solaire.

\- Emily, si besoin, tu aides Lexa, ordonna Hermione. Nous n'en sommes qu'à 9% d'humains transférés, la barrière ne doit pas lâcher.

\- La barrière ne lâchera pas, contra la Commandante avant d'ajouter avec un sourire en coin. Je suis sure que je tiens plus longtemps que toi, on parie ?

\- Je lançais mon premier lumos que tu n'étais même pas une particule de matière, répliqua Hermione. 12%... Le temps me paraît très long.

\- Tu relèves le pari ou pas, mamie ? s'amusa la brune.

\- Je ne relève jamais un pari que je ne suis pas sûre de gagner. Abby, c'est sûrement le bon moment pour la piqure...

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Qu'Hermione refuse la gageure n'augurait rien de bon. Abby planta la seringue dans une veine du bras et injecta le produit. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit à la médecin.

\- Merci pour tout, fit-elle avant qu'un rai de magie frappe la Skaikru et l'envoie dans le maelström.

L'instant d'après, Clarke, Anya, Titus suivirent le même trajet. Emily alla se planter devant la Source et posa sa main sur l'épaule divine.

\- 25%, ça va le faire. Faut qu'on tienne encore 8 minutes, annonça la brunette.

\- De la rigolade, grimaça la Heda qui commençait à s'essouffler.

Une sueur épaisse collait ses cuirs et ses cheveux à sa peau, tandis que sa main tremblait.

\- Merde... Emily, va l'aider, grimaça Hermione.

\- C'est bon, je gère. Emily reste avec Hermione je dirai si j'ai besoin.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, trop longuement au goût des sorcières.

\- 75%, finit par annoncer Hermione. On en voit le bout.

\- Ton cœur ?

\- En pleine forme. Ca va, tu tiens le coup ?

Lexa s'apprêtait à dire oui, mais la dernière conversation avec la brunette retint son mensonge.

\- Ca va encore, mais si tu pouvais accélérer le mouvement, ça m'aiderait... je crois que mon cœur aussi commence à surchauffer...

\- Emily, tiens-toi prête, ordonna Hermione.

La dragonne acquiesça et l'ancienne Gryffondor se concentra, ses poings se serrant. La terre se mit à trembler et Lexa dévisagea la brunette avec inquiétude. Hermione contracta les muscles de ses bras et tendit brusquement la main droite, envoya tout son pouvoir dans son sort. Les rais de magie fusaient dans tous les sens, frappant les humains tout azimut.

Lexa serrait les dents, sentant la barrière magique faiblir, et priait pour qu'elle tienne encore quelques minutes.

"Je compte sur toi pour les prendre en charge, ma Source", fit la voix d'Hermione dans son esprit.

La jeune femme n'eut le temps de répliquer qu'un trait de pouvoir la toucha en plein torse. Ses mains quittèrent le sol et la Commandante fut attirée vers le maelstrom sans qu'elle puisse lutter. Elle chercha Hermione du regard mais ne vit que la pluie radioactive qui s'abattait sur la terre. Une fois dans le vortex, le paysage disparut au profit d'une lumière blanche aveuglante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut expulsée du vortex et se retrouva à genoux dans l'herbe. Elle leva la tête et son regard se posa sur une immense prairie en bordure d'un plan d'eau. L'endroit était suffisamment vaste pour contenir toutes les personnes qu'Hermione avait sauvées et Lexa découvrit que les humains, la surprise passée, étaient occupés à découvrir cette nouvelle terre. Certains d'entre eux s'aventuraient dans des bois à proximité, d'autres revenaient avec du bois et, à quelques mètres de la Commandante, Anya aboyait des ordres à quelques Trikrus.

\- ll faut faire des feux de camp, trouver à manger et s'assurer que l'eau est potable ! ordonnait la chef de clan.

Lexa se releva et regardait autour d'elle à la recherche d'autres visages familiers. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Clarke courir vers elle.

\- Asalhir merci, tu es là ! fit la blonde, rassurée, avant d'attraper son amante pour l'embrasser. Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Tu veux que ma mère t'examine ?

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le ciel et le maelstrom de magie disparut subitement.

\- Merde... j'ai pas vu Hermione en sortir... murmura Lexa, une boule dans la gorge. Ni Emily.

Son regard gris parcourut la foule d'humains désorientés et remarqua Abby faire de même. Cependant, la commandante dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. Hermione n'avait pas franchi le vortex. Elle était restée coincée dans l'autre monde. Dans le primefire.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya rageusement. Une fois de plus, elle avait échoué à protéger son alter-ego.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchota Clarke.

\- Pas autant que moi.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !

Link9 et Sygui


	20. Le nouveau monde

Bonjour bonjour !

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur !

Donc, nous avions laissé Hermione dans une sale position, voyons ce que ça devient !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Le nouveau monde**

_Trois mois après l'arrivée des humains dans le nouveau monde_

La routine s'était installée dans la vie des Transfuges. Le temps s'écoulait depuis les trois derniers mois autour de taches de reconstruction sociale. Hermione avait veillé à ce que chacun puisse repartir dans la vie du bon pied. Mais elle n'avait rien fixé, et tout était à faire, à commencer par explorer, exploiter, organiser.

Pour gérer au mieux la communauté, Lexa avait puisé dans les idées d'Asalhir et dans les connaissances offertes par Aliénor. Sa magie avait beaucoup servi ces dernières semaines afin de construire des maisons en bois, cultiver des terres agricoles et créer des enclos pour le bétail capturé.

Appuyée contre une clôture, une hachette à la main, la brune regardait le petit mausolée ouvert qu'elle venait de terminer. Elle avait voulu rendre hommage à Hermione, non comme déesse mais comme Heda. Sa moitié magique n'avait jamais reparu, laissant un goût amer à la Commandante. Pourtant, elle avait cherché un flux magique sur la planète qui lui aurait indiqué où la brunette aurait pu atterrir alors que le précédent monde s'effondrait. Aliénor l'avait, pour une fois, aidée à utiliser sa pleine puissance de Source. Mais rien. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en essuyant la sueur collée à son front.

Le jour commençait à céder la place à la nuit et un petit vent frais se levait. Il était l'heure pour la Commandante de rentrer chez elle et de retrouver sa compagne. Elle fixa la hachette à sa ceinture, ramassa son sac de toile qui contenait quelques champignons, carottes et pommes de terre et prit le sentier qui la ramènerait à son foyer chauffé. Elle avait hâte de dîner et de se coucher contre Clarke avant de plonger dans un repos bien mérité.

Cependant, une vibration dans l'air l'arrêta dans sa marche. Elle se tendit, aux aguets, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle eut un cri de stupeur et bondit en arrière alors qu'un portail s'ouvrait devant elle. Deux femmes en sortirent, vêtues tout de noir, avec de drôles de lunettes noires sur le nez.

\- T'es sûre que c'est le bon monde ? demanda une voix familière. Parce que les robots et les humains qui se foutent sur la gueule, ou encore des araignées extraterrestres géantes qui veulent envahir le système solaire, ras le cul !

L'autre femme pianota sur sa montre et hocha la tête.

\- Pour moi, c'est le bon, Asalhir.

\- Asa... Hermione ? fit la brunette, incrédule.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers elle et la plus petite des deux fronça les sourcils.

\- Lexa ?

\- Par les Hedas du passé, lâcha la brune dans un souffle, avant de se précipiter vers la brunette du lot.

Laquelle grimaça et fit le dos rond en anticipant un violent choc dans sa mâchoire. Pourtant, rien ne vint à ce niveau, et elle se trouva plutôt soulevée dans les airs, serrée dans deux bras puissants.

Sa magie réagit aussitôt, venant taquiner celle de Lexa.

\- Je vais te tuer Hermione, souffla la Heda sans desserrer son étreinte. Et puis je vais te ressusciter et recommencer autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu ne dois plus jamais me faire ça... tu m'entends ?

Hermione sourit et, sous une impulsion qu'elle ne put contenir, posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Commandante. La magie de la brunette fit comme un bond dans sa poitrine, en miroir de celle de l'Heda. Lexa laissa échapper un faible gémissement avant de se reculer, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ou étiez-vous passées ? demanda la Native tout en déposant la déesse au sol.

\- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Hermione.

\- Et qui se déroule sur quelques univers, ajouta Emily. Mais nous sommes enfin rentrées.

\- Venez, les pressa Lexa, je vous emmène chez nous, Clarke va être contente de vous voir... juste avant qu'Abby te tue, ajouta-t-elle pour Hermione.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la déesse.

\- J'arriverai à la ramener à des meilleurs sentiments. Et... Désolée pour le baiser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Il était parfait, répondit la brune sérieusement avant d'attraper les deux femmes par les coudes pour les entraîner à sa suite. J'espère que ce qu'on a commencé à faire avec ton cadeau te plaira, Asalhir.

\- L'air est respirable et la nature n'a pas été dévastée. Pour le moment, je suis satisfaite.

Lexa poussa la Source d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Laquelle est ta maison ? demanda Hermione en désignant un petit village. Et celle d'Abby ?

\- Celle au bout là-bas c'est chez nous, avec l'école juste à côté, c'est Clarke qui la fait tourner pour l'instant. De l'autre côté c'est chez Abby, avec le dispensaire attenant.

\- Et la... grossesse se passe bien ? s'enquit Asalhir du bout des lèvres.

\- Ca commence à se voir, et Clarke semble...

\- Rayonner ?

\- C'est le mot, sourit doucement Lexa. Et je suis sure que le bébé va avoir besoin d'une bonne marraine.

Hermione s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Emily.

\- Tu peux nous laisser quelques instants, s'il te plait ?

La dragonne s'inclina et fit plusieurs mètres en direction du village pour laisser aux deux femmes un peu d'intimité.

\- Lexa, reprit doucement la brunette. Tu as peut-être oublié ce que je t'ai dit le jour du départ de votre ancienne planète, mais moi non. Je suis revenue pour voir si tout se passait bien mais je ne resterai pas dans les parages.

Lexa baissa la tête, voulant cacher le trouble qui l'envahissait.

\- Je n'ai rien oublié. Comment le pourrais-je. Je... On ne se reverra jamais alors, c'est ça ? Tu es venue pour dire adieu...

\- Je ne serai jamais loin si tu as besoin. Ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est un "au revoir et à dans quelques centaines d'années".

La brune hocha la tête. Sa magie s'affolait dans son corps à l'idée de perdre à nouveau sa moitié. Et son cœur venait de disparaître. Elle respira un grand coup avant de regarder la Source, et Hermione ne rata pas l'instant où le regard de l'Heda s'embruma.

\- Tu vas quand même venir dire au revoir à Abby ?

\- Bien sûr, affirma la brunette. Je suis sincèrement désolée, Lexa.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est moi qui ai tout gâché.

\- Disons que ça aurait pu être différent. Mais regarde le bon côté des choses, tu as Clarke plutôt qu'une vieille sorcière, et c'est une bonne chose pour toi. Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie à toi.

\- Et toi ? Je t'ai ressuscitée alors que tu aspirais à la tranquillité. Tu as également le droit d'être heureuse.

\- Je pourrais l'être, avec Abby. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à choisir entre sa fille et moi.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas choisir pour elle. Et tu pourrais toujours la renvoyer ici de temps en temps, elle verrait sa fille et son petit enfant, objecta Lexa, actant qu'Hermione ne serait pas de ces voyages.

\- J'en discuterai avec elle, promit la déesse en levant la main pour caresser doucement la joue de Lexa. Nous nous reverrons, Lexa, je te le promets. Mais pas tout de suite.

Lexa goûta le doux toucher, s'obligeant à en imprimer chaque sensation dans sa mémoire. Elle savait que ce serait le dernier souvenir qu'elle aurait de la brunette avant très longtemps.

\- On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir d'être… commença Hermione en reprenant la route vers le village.

\- Seule ? Autonome ? Responsable ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça.

\- J'ai peur Hermione, voilà la vérité. J'ai fait des erreurs qui auraient pu être fatales à tous si tu n'avais pas été celle que j'ai trahie et si tu n'avais pas mis les autres au-dessus de ces erreurs. Et j'ai en moi une puissance sans borne, que je ne maitrise même pas...

\- Emily ? appela Hermione.

\- C'est avec honneur que je vous aiderai à maîtriser votre don, Heda.

Lexa regarda les deux sorcières avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, je vais me débrouiller. Pas question que tu sois seule, tu restes avec Emily. Et puis tu l'as dit, si j'ai un problème, tu le sauras. Ca va aller.

\- Lexa, ne rends pas cette situation plus difficile qu'elle l'est, s'il te plaît. Tu as fait des choix, tu dois les assumer. Tout comme moi.

Malgré le ton tranquille d'Hermione, la brune sut que la décision était déjà sans appel. La Heda se cabra en elle, une fois de plus son avis n'avait pas d'importance, en tous cas pas assez pour être discuté. Elle avait pourtant seulement voulu être attentionnée envers elle.

\- Qu'il en soit fait selon ta volonté, se força-t-elle à dire en baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

\- Sauf si tu veux m'annoncer que tu quittes Clarke, qui est enceinte, pour t'enfuir avec moi à l'autre bout du monde ? demanda Hermione en une question purement rhétorique.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je me sente concernée par toi et que je suggère qu'Emily reste à tes côtés t'autorise à être aussi… désobligeante ! laissa sortir la Commandante d'une voix mal maitrisée. Ah mais non ! suis-je bête, tu as tous les droits, surtout celui de m'humilier ! Je pensais que… mais tu as raison, je suis quelqu'un de méprisable, et tu fais bien de me le rappeler, Ma Source.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, répondit calmement la Source. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être près de la personne que tu aimes, sans pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser alors que tu es liée à une autre que tu aimes tout autant. J'ai déjà vécu cette situation, il y a très longtemps, et nous avons toutes souffert. Nous avons failli tout perdre. Je ne souhaite pas que tu vives ça.

\- Et donc une fois de plus, tu choisis pour moi ! Je ne suis pas ton enfant, Hermione. Je suis ton égale !

Finissant à peine sa phrase, Lexa accéléra le pas, la gorge serrée de colère et de peine.

C'est furieuse, les épaules crispées, les mains tremblantes de rage qu'elle poussa la porte de sa maison et entra chez elle. Clarke leva le nez de la casserole dont elle remuait le contenu et haussa les sourcils, inquiète de voir sa compagne dans un tel état. Abby, occupée à couper des légumes, manqua de se couper un doigt.

\- Lexa, calme toi, fit doucement la médecin. Ta magie perturbe la mienne.

\- Désolée Abby. Je … je vais faire un tour dehors pour me calmer, lâcha-t-elle quand elle entendit toquer à la porte.

Sans attendre, elle transplana afin d'être certaine de ne pas faire face à la brunette.

Abby haussa les épaules et alla ouvrir la porte. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs en découvrant la femme sur le perron.

\- Hermione... souffla-t-elle.

\- Salut, fit la brunette. Désolée, ça a été un peu long pour vous retrouver, grimaça-t-elle en guise d'excuse devant l'air éberlué de la médecin.

Le silence s'étira, pesant, et Hermione commença à entortiller nerveusement les doigts.

\- Je... Euh... Je vais y aller, murmura-t-elle, gênée.

\- Non, réagit finalement Abby, entre.

\- Merci.

\- Je suppose que tu as vu Lexa.

\- Oui.

\- Ceci explique cela, fit la voix de Clarke plus loin dans la pièce.

\- J'ai le don de l'agacer, concéda Hermione. Abby, je... Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Visiblement, l'une et l'autre ne savaient comment se comporter, et surtout quoi dire.

\- Vous devriez aller vous promener, proposa Clarke. Emily me racontera.

Hermione acquiesça et tendit sa main à la Skaikru. Cette dernière n'hésita pas avant de la saisir et les deux femmes sortirent dans l'air frais du début de la nuit.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais morte, murmura Abby.

\- Sans Emily, c'est ce qui se serait passé. Après avoir téléporté Lexa, mon cœur a fait des siennes et Emily a ouvert un portail magique pour nous emmener dans un univers très avancé sur un plan scientifique. Les médecins ont fait un miracle et j'ai un cœur presque comme neuf. J'ai eu quelques semaines de convalescence et ensuite, nous sommes parties vous retrouver.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi.

\- J'avoue que je suis soulagée aussi et heu... c'est toujours plus facile d'envisager l'avenir en bonne santé alors heu... bafouilla Hermione.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je sais que je suis partie longtemps mais... Un avenir est-il possible entre nous ? Ou notre... rapprochement n'aura été que le fait d'une fin du monde imminente ?

Abby fit quelques pas tandis qu'Hermione s'arrêtait, comme son souffle. Décider de faire cette proposition avait tout de même demandé à la brunette d'être honnête avec elle-même, pour Abby. Pas question de considérer la médecin comme un pis-aller, en remplacement de Lexa. Non, elle tenait à Abby. Elle serait heureuse si la médecin leur laissait une seconde chance.

\- Ne te sens obligée à rien envers moi, crut-elle bon d'ajouter. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on soit ensemble, je te ferais découvrir d'autres univers, ça serait sympa, lui sourit-elle.

Abby afficha un doux sourire.

\- J'aimerais aussi qu'on soit ensemble, mais dans ce monde. Je ne me vois pas m'éloigner de Clarke et de l'enfant qu'elle porte.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire forcé.

\- Je comprends, c'est légitime. Je suis sure que ce sera une belle petite famille que vous ferez.

\- Je voudrais que tu restes ici, avec moi, poursuivit la médecin.

La Source combla la distance.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir Abby, vraiment, fit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux blonds.

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester ? Qu'as-tu à faire de si important ailleurs ?

\- Ailleurs, il n'y a pas Lexa. Et actuellement, la Heda a besoin d'espace. Je crois qu'on a tous compris que moi dans les parages, c'est la guerre assurée. Il y a un autre continent aux antipodes d'ici. Mer bleue, sable fin, cocotiers … viens avec moi, tu pourras revenir ici pour les vacances scolaires ? plaisanta la Source.

Voyant que le trait d'humour avait assombri le visage de la Skaikru, Hermione grimaça.

\- Tu pourras toujours transplaner tous les jours pour voir Clarke... ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Hermione…

\- Tu pourrais me rejoindre plus tard, lorsque Clarke aura accouchée…

\- Hermione... Lexa n'a pas besoin d'espace, mais d'une aide.

\- Et Emily va être là pour ça. Crois-moi, elle n'a pas besoin que je respire le même air qu'elle, au contraire, vaut mieux que j'arrête de le lui pomper.

\- Hmmm... Il y a une autre ville à quelques lieus d'ici. On pourrait s'y installer. Tu ne croiseras pas Lexa et je ne serai pas trop loin de Clarke.

Hermione était vraiment mal à l'aise avec la proposition. Etre aussi proche voulait potentiellement dire voir Clarke, et le bébé de Lexa, de façon bien trop régulière. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être témoin de cette partie de la vie de la brune, cette opportunité qui lui avait été enlevée. L'autre bout de cette terre était déjà bien assez proche… un autre univers aurait été encore mieux.

Mais si elle voulait être avec Abby, elle devait faire ses concessions. Tenait-elle assez à la médecin pour risquer de croiser Lexa et sa petite famille ? Se mettant face à la médecin, elle lui prit les mains et planta son regard dans les yeux de la Skaikru.

\- D'accord, je peux faire ça, pour toi, lui sourit-elle avant de s'avancer pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais il faut vraiment que j'évite d'entrer en contact avec la Heda, tu comprends ?

\- Mieux que tu le penses, répondit Abby avant d'embrasser doucement la déesse. Je dois finir de préparer le repas. En attendant, je te laisse trouver un terrain qui te convient pour notre future maison ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Attends, fit-elle rapidement en attrapant le bras de la blonde qui repartait vers la petite maison de sa fille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Et bien, tu vas dans la ville qui est à quelques lieus à l'ouest et tu y trouves un terrain qui te convient. Pendant ce temps, je finis d'aider ma fille, je prends congé et je te rejoins. Ensuite, on prendra quelques heures pour construire notre chez nous.

\- Abby, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, il faut le faire maintenant. Un couple ne se construit pas sur un malentendu.

\- C'est plutôt à toi de m'avouer que tu es amoureuse de Lexa et que c'est la raison qui fait que tu ne veux pas la voir.

Hermione souffla avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Okay… oui, je suis attirée par Lexa, sans doute parce qu'elle m'a apprivoisée après ma résurrection.

\- Et parce qu'elle possède une partie de ta magie ? proposa la médecin.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en suis pas sûre, grimaça-t-elle en repensant à Viviane. Ca serait pourtant plus facile de le penser... que c'est à cause de la magie. Mais je ne vais pas commencer à te mentir.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et bien, Lexa et moi, c'est pas prévu pour ce siècle. Ni pour le suivant, d'ailleurs.

\- Parfait, conclut la blonde en s'apprêtant à repartir.

\- Attends ! S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que toi et moi, c'est par dépit.

\- Hermione, commença la Skaikru en regardant la brune, je ne suis plus une ingénue depuis très longtemps. Je peux comprendre. La seule chose que je te demanderai, c'est de ne pas me tromper. Ou de me le dire et qu'on se quitte avant de se faire du mal.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te ferai jamais ça. Ni à ta fille.

\- Je te crois.

Hermione captura les lèvres de la blonde dans un baiser qu'elle fit durer.

\- Tu la veux grande comment la maison ? chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Assez grande pour avoir une chambre gigantesque qui contiendrait un immense lit.

\- Madame a des idées derrière la tête ? questionna la brunette en mordant légèrement le lobe contre ses dents. Je peux faire ça pour toi. Donc nous disons un terrain un peu isolé, continua-t-elle en déposant un léger baiser dans le creux du cou de la Skaikru.

\- Oui... Très éloigné... Et une maison bien insonorisée. File maintenant, je te rejoins rapidement.

\- Je vais faire un jacuzzi aussi, lança plus fort la Source avec un grand sourire tout en regardant Abby s'éloigner. Et un sauna !

Sur ces mots, elle transplana, heureuse. Finalement, elle aurait une place dans cette nouvelle vie.

* * *

Abby avait tenu sa promesse et n'avait pas tardé à finir les préparatifs du repas tout en expliquant sommairement à Clarke la teneur de l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Hermione. Elle transplana ensuite vers le village voisin, logé dans une anse le long de la cote baignée par un courant marin tempéré. Juchée sur les hauteurs, la maison érigée par la magie n'avait rien d'ostentatoire mais paraissait tout de même coquette autant que fonctionnelle. Abby se réjouit ainsi d'y découvrir l'eau courante et y supposa le chauffage, mais s'autorisa à pleinement profiter de l'immense terrasse qui faisait face à la mer.

Au bruit d'eau qui se faisait entendre dans la maison, la médecin devina que la Source trainait sous la douche. Aussi Abby prit le temps de découvrir chaque pièce de sa nouvelle demeure et fut surprise de se dire à chaque nouvelle salle qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir décoré elle-même. Hermione et elle avaient-elles les mêmes goûts ou Asalhir connaissait-elle parfaitement la Skaikru ?

\- C'est assez étonnant, sourit Abby en se débarrassant de sa veste pour la suspendre à un porte-manteaux dans l'entrée.

Le bruit d'eau s'arrêta et un bâillement profond se fit entendre, suivi d'un éternuement vigoureux, d'un bruit sourd et d'un juron.

\- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

\- J'ai éternué et, avec le recul, je me suis tapé la tête contre la paroi de la douche. Merde, ça fait un mal de chien ! lui répondit la voix de la Source.

\- Et tu es toujours aussi maladroite ? questionna la médecin en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains qu'elle situait en suivant les grognements.

\- Ca arrive plus souvent que je le voudrais. Mais jamais dans les situations critiques, dieu merci.

\- Tu crois en un dieu ? lança Abby en s'accotant au chambranle de la porte, souriant en découvrant les courbes féminines de la brunette.

\- Seulement en moi, mais ce serait présomptueux de dire "moi merci", répondit Hermione en se frottant le front.

\- Pas faux, fit la blonde en se décollant de l'encadrement pour s'approcher de la Source et déposer un baiser sur son front. Et la déesse en toi croit au baiser qui guérit tout ? ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Je crois surtout en l'orgasme qui guérit tout, susurra la Source. Tu as déjà vu la chambre ?

\- Au moins tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins. C'est par là, non ? indiqua-t-elle de son pouce par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu m'as bien dit que tu n'étais plus une ingénue, la relança Hermione avec un sourire tout en lui prenant la main.

\- Certes. Mais je ne dis jamais non à un peu de romantisme.

\- Désolée, ce monde ne me réussit pas. Tout ce que je dis ou fais est à côté de la plaque.

Abby ne lâcha pas la main de la brunette et l'entraina vers la terrasse.

\- On peut reprendre ici pour commencer, suggéra-t-elle.

Hermione acquiesça et agita la main, faisant apparaître une bouteille de vin et deux verres à pied, en profitant au passage pour se vêtir d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche.

\- Je suis heureuse d'être revenue dans ce monde. Tu m'as manquée, confia la Source.

Abby prit le verre tendu et gouta le breuvage en laissant son regard errer sur l'étendue bleutée.

\- J'imagine… quoique de mon côté c'est plutôt un deuil que j'ai vécu, formula-t-elle, sans animosité, plus comme un constat.

Hermione hocha la tête et cala ses fesses contre le rebord de la table.

\- Comment avons-nous pu nous attacher aussi vite l'une à l'autre ? murmura la brunette. On se connaît depuis six mois...

La médecin faillit lui demander combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour développer ce lien avec Lexa, mais elle choisit de s'abstenir. La Heda était avec Clarke, elle était avec Hermione. Après elle, le déluge.

\- Je suppose que ça ne s'explique pas avec des phrases rationnelles toutes faites, choisit-elle plutôt de répondre.

\- C'était une question rhétorique, murmura Hermione. Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Et je suis très heureuse de cette situation.

\- Moi aussi, lui refléta la Skaikru en s'appuyant sur elle, épaule contre épaule.

Elle sentait que toute Source qu'elle soit, Hermione avait quelque chose de fragile dans ses relations aux autres, et que la confiance était quelque chose à bâtir.

La déesse se laissa aller à poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Abby et poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

\- Je pense qu'on va être bien ici...

\- Je pense aussi... fit doucement Abby en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de la brunette.

* * *

_Six mois plus tard_

Il faisait un temps affreux, en ce matin de mars. Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur le village. Mais Hermione n'en avait cure. Debout devant une tombe fraichement comblée, son regard ne quittait pas la petite stèle qu'elle avait gravée elle-même.

\- Nous étions bien... chuchota la Source, la voix éraillée. Pourquoi es-tu partie si vite ?

Sa vie avait basculé deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'Abby était partie pour faire la tournée des villages des montagnes. Et la médecin n'était jamais revenue. Son corps avait été retrouvé dans la nuit, après des heures de recherches. La médecin avait voulu récupérer un chat sur une corniche qui avait cédé et la Skaikru avait fait une chute mortelle.

\- C'est stupide... reprit Hermione, ravalant ses sanglots. Tellement humain... tu ne méritais pas ça... Tu me manques déjà Abby. J'aurais tant voulu que...

Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle et la brunette tourna légèrement la tête. Lexa se tenait à quelques centimètres derrière elle, n'osant s'approcher plus.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione, murmura l'Heda.

\- Tu devrais être avec Clarke.

\- Elle dort. Et je me dois d'être là pour toi. Je sais ce que tu ressentais pour Abby. Je ressens ta douleur et ton désarroi comme s'ils étaient miens.

\- Va rejoindre ta femme. Laisse-moi avec la mienne.

\- Hermione, je...

\- Clarke avait raison, si je n'avais pas donné de pouvoirs à Abby, elle serait encore de ce monde, elle n'aurait pas...

\- Si tu n'avais pas fait d'Abby une enchanteresse, personne ne serait là. Clarke est en colère et sa colère s'est dirigée vers toi. Mais n'en prends pas ombrage, ça va passer. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

La Source posa sa main sur la pierre rugueuse et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Hermione, tenta à nouveau la Heda.

La Source ne daigna pas se retourner vers la brune et d'un geste désabusé laissa tomber un petit haricot blanc au-delà de la tombe. Un vortex magique s'ouvrit à ses pieds et Lexa recula pour ne pas être aspirée.

\- Ne pars pas, reste avec nous, avec moi, fit la Commandante en tendant la main en direction de sa moitié magique. J'ai besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas. S'il te plait.

Mais Hermione était enfermée dans sa peine, sourde aux suppliques de l'Heda. Elle sauta dans le portail magique qui se referma derrière elle.

\- Je te retrouverai, murmura Lexa en serrant les poings. Crois-moi Hermione, un jour, je te retrouverai.

* * *

La suite au prochain numéro ! ^^

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine,

Link9 et Sygui


	21. Bienvenue à National City

Bonjour bonjour !

Après deux semaines d'attente (car dimanche dernier, le compteur à reviews n'était qu'à 3 et, en dessous de 5, je n'uploade pas), voici le nouveau chapitre ! Avec un nouveau décor ! Et des nouvelles (et anciennes) têtes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Bienvenue à National City**

Deux ans qu'Hermione était partie, abandonnant Lexa avec la charge de guider une humanité dans un nouveau monde. Tandis que la commandante fermait sans bruit la porte de la chambre de sa fille, elle se demandait où pouvait bien être la Source et si elle reviendrait un jour.

A pas de loup, elle se rendit dans sa propre chambre et couva du regard Clarke qui dormait profondément. En se couchant près de son amante, l'Heda espérait avoir des nouvelles de son alter-ego par le biais d'un rêve. Ces derniers mois, elle en avait fait quelques-uns, vivant dans ses songes les aventures extraordinaires que vivait la brunette, loin de ce monde paisible. Lexa avait eu peur en voyant Hermione se jeter dans des batailles homériques, contre des machines ou des créatures qui semblaient sorties droit des enfers. Elle avait eu peur, certes, mais elle l'avait jalousée.

"Je suis une Source qui ne sert à rien..." songea-t-elle avec amertume, avant de se rendre compte qu'Hermione avait éprouvé le même sentiment, lorsqu'elle se terrait à Tondc.

Une fois de plus, la commandante s'en voulut de la façon dont elle avait traité la brunette et se promit, lors de leur prochaine rencontre, de provoquer une discussion où elle ferait amende honorable.

"Si j'en ai un jour l'occasion..." soupira-t-elle intérieurement avant de se laisser glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Un vortex magique apparut au fond d'un cul de sac peu ragoutant et Hermione en sortit. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira de soulagement en n'y remarquant personne, si ce n'était un sans-abri qui dormait profondément, abrité par un carton qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Elle épousseta sa veste en cuir et essuya du revers de la main sa joue. Elle grimaça en découvrant une trainée de sang sur sa peau et étouffa un juron. Elle avait sous-estimé la puissance du Roi Liche et son erreur aurait pu lui coûté cher.

\- Mais bon, Azeroth est sûre pour le moment, l'Alliance et la Horde vont pouvoir se remettre sur la tronche... soupira-t-elle.

Elle remonta la ruelle sale et se fondit dans la foule d'une rue passante. Après avoir observé les gens qui déambulaient, elle sourit. Elle avait retrouvé un monde avec un semblant de civilisation. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle allait y découvrir.

Elle se planta devant un kiosque à journaux et observa les unes des différents magazines. Faisant apparaître un portefeuille bien garni dans sa poche, elle acheta un quotidien et en parcourut les premiers articles tout en se rendant à la terrasse d'un café.

\- Supergirl sauve une fois de plus les habitants de National City... On dirait que ce monde n'a pas besoin de moi.

Elle s'installa à une table et leva la main pour interpeller un serveur. Après avoir commandé une bière, elle se replongea dans la lecture du journal. Cependant, le bavardage incessant d'une femme derrière elle lui tapa vite sur les nerfs.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Je vous ai obtenu une libération sous caution, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Et vous avez eu de la chance. Oui, ça coûte cher. La prochaine fois, il vous faudra réfléchir avant de frapper votre femme avec un fer à repasser. Hmmm... non, le fait qu'elle ait fait brûler le dîner n'est pas une circonstance atténuante.

Hermione souffla son exaspération. Dans tous les mondes, certaines personnes avaient un déficit de neurones.

\- Monsieur, vous allez trouver un avocat qui, s'il est bon magicien, arrivera à vous éviter une peine de prison. Mais ce ne sera pas moi. Pour la dernière fois, je suis avocate commise d'office, pas soumise d'office. Bonne journée. Connard...

Alors que le téléphone sonnait à nouveau, Hermione se décida à se retourner pour demander à l'avocate soumise d'office de faire moins de bruit. Cependant, quand elle croisa le regard de la femme, son coeur rata un battement. Elle resta figée de longues secondes, tout comme la pénaliste qui semblait transformer en statut de sel.

\- Viviane ?

\- Hermione ?

La brunette se leva d'un bond et leva les mains, prête à jeter un sort. La Dame du Lac n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, l'incrédulité et la stupéfaction la clouant sur place. La Source profita de ce moment d'inaction pour sonder l'esprit de sa Némésis. Et elle fut surprise de ce qu'elle découvrit. La blonde était une moldue. Hermione relâcha quelque peu la tension, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Même si Viviane était dénuée de tous pouvoirs magiques, la blonde restait néanmoins dangereuse.

Avec prudence, la Source alla s'asseoir face à son ancienne Impératrice. Le regard noisette ne quittait pas les deux orbes bleu océan qui la dévisageaient avec incompréhension.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? siffla la brunette avec animosité.

\- C'est une longue histoire... finit par répondre Viviane, toujours sous le choc.

\- T'as dix minutes pour me la raconter ou je te tue sans autre forme de procès.

* * *

_Un an avant la résurrection d'Hermione_

_Une femme blonde se trouvait assise en tailleur dans une pièce sans fenêtre et à la porte close. Le dos droit, les mains posées sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés, elle était aussi immobile qu'une statue. A quelques pas d'elle, une pile de magazines défraichis prenait la poussière._

_La porte s'ouvrit et une femme brune vêtue de cuir pénétra dans la pièce. La nouvelle venue mâchait un chewing-gum et pianotait sur un téléphone portable._

_\- Salut la débile ! Tu vas venir avec moi, Shawn veut te voir. Il parait que la Juge va réexaminer ton dossier. Alors bouge ton petit cul._

_La blonde ouvrit les yeux et son regard bleu polaire se posa sur la brune qui ne frémit pas._

_\- Tu penses me faire peur ? Chérie, t'es au Mauvais Endroit, et je suis une méchante Janet. Des pouffiasses dans ton genre, j'en ai vu passer des milliers. Allez, Dame du Lac, ne va pas faire attendre la Juge._

_Viviane se leva gracieusement et, sans un mot, suivit la méchante Janet dans les méandres de couloirs du Mauvais Endroit. Elle finit par arriver dans une salle de réunion dans laquelle Shawn, le chef des démons, l'attendait. A ses côtés, une petite femme légèrement replète semblait trépigner d'impatience._

_\- Bonjour, attaqua tout de go la femme. Je suis la Juge. Et je suis votre plus grande fan !_

_Viviane haussa un sourcil avant de s'asseoir, bien décidée à ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Pourquoi gaspiller sa salive avec ces gueux de l'au-delà ?_

_\- Vraiment, insista la Juge en prenant place à côté de l'ancienne demi-Source. Vous avez géré Avalon d'une main de maître. Et le plan machiavélique mis en place pour attirer votre alter ego dans votre lit, du grand art ! Votre échec a failli me briser le coeur..._

_\- Pourrions-nous en venir aux faits ? lâchant Shawn en dévisageant avec mépris la Dame du Lac._

_\- Oh ça va... nous avons l'éternité devant nous, recadra la Juge. Tant d'amour pour cette femme... reprit-elle en soupirant. Voyez-vous, je suis une grande romantique. Et je désespère de vous voir avec cette petite brune qui vous tient tête. Mais comme le dit le dicton, qui aime bien châtit bien._

_Viviane lui jeta un regard dédaigneux mais la Juge ne sembla pas le remarquer._

_\- Bref, nous avons un problème. Les dieux de l'Olympe nous ont rapporté qu'un incident de gravité écarlate allait se produire sur une des planètes créées par la Source. Je dois avouer à mon grand regret que vous n'étiez pas leur premier choix mais Aliénor a refusé de reprendre du service. Il faut croire que sa flamme écossaise la tient bien occupée. Aussi, j'ai décidé de vous donner une dernière chance de vous racheter._

_\- Bien entendu, il s'agit d'une mission suicide que vous devrez accomplir sans vos pouvoirs, se moqua Shawn. Vous serez une parfaite moldue._

_\- Mais si vous réussissez, votre récompense sera grande. Vous n'irez plus au Mauvais Endroit. C'est une promesse._

_\- Néanmoins, votre vie terrestre ne sera pas une sinécure, marmonna la méchante Janet. On vous a trouvé un boulot bien naze et un appart' merdique, vous allez détester._

_Elle échangea un regard mauvais avec Shawn et tous deux éclatèrent d'un rire machiavélique._

_\- Alors, vous êtes partante ? demanda la Juge._

_\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Viviane._

_Ce fut la première et la dernière fois que la voix de la Dame du Lac se fit entendre au Mauvais Endroit._

* * *

A travers les volutes de la fumée de sa cigarette, Hermione regardait Viviane avec suspicion.

\- Donc, les dieux de l'Olympe ont demandé à la Juge de t'envoyer sur terre pour régler un problème mais tu ignores quoi. Et tu n'as pas de magie pour t'aider.

\- C'est parfaitement résumé, murmura Viviane.

\- Tu n'es pas ici pour provoquer une apocalypse ou chercher à me tuer ? Car c'est quand même une étrange et angoissante coïncidence qu'à mon arrivée dans ce monde, je tombe sur toi.

\- Il se peut que ton voyage magique ait été manipulé par des instances divines inférieures, fit remarquer la Dame du Lac. Ca fait près de quatre ans que je vis dans ce monde, avec un boulot minable et un appartement aussi petit que le box des poneys nains des écuries d'Avalon. Si j'avais eu l'envie et les moyens de te tuer, j'aurai quitté cette terre à ta recherche.

La Source plissa des yeux, peu convaincue.

\- Evidemment, tu ne me crois pas, soupira la blonde.

\- Il faut dire que nos relations n'ont pas toujours été au beau fixe, répondit sèchement la brunette. Nous avons cherché à nous entretuer pendant des décennies et, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, tu m'as jeté un sort pour m'asservir. Tu m'as privé de mes souvenirs pour faire de moi ton esclave sexuel.

\- Pour faire de toi ma femme et l'autre Impératrice d'Avalon ! rectifia Viviane, agacée de tant de mauvaise foi. La nuance est de taille. Je t'aimais Hermione, comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. Et j'en ai perdu la raison. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir utilisé de telles méthodes mais je ne voyais pas comment te faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments.

\- Il fallait le mériter, tacla la brunette. Tes dernières actions parlent pour toi. Tu es maléfique, Viviane. Et ce que tu souhaitais n'arrivera jamais.

\- Cela aurait pu. Il ne manquait pas grand chose. Car je sais que tu m'as aimé. Sur Avalon, et après. Cassandra en fut la preuve vivante...

Le regard noisette se troubla à l'évocation du nom d'une de ses filles. Cassy... Heureusement, cette adorable enfant n'avait eu qu'un très bref contact avec sa folle de mère.

\- La conception de Cassandra fut un moment d'égarement et de faiblesse de ma part. Qui ne se reproduira jamais plus.

\- Tu regrettes de l'avoir eue ? s'étonna Viviane.

\- Non. Mais je regrette de l'avoir conçue avec toi. Mais moi merci, l'innée n'a pas fait le poids face à l'acquis.

Sur ces mots, Hermione se leva et posa deux billets sur la table.

\- C'est pour moi, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Donc, nos routes se séparent déjà ? fit doucement Viviane.

\- Elles ne se sont jamais rejointes. C'est seulement une rencontre fortuite. Je te souhaite une existence paisible dans ce monde.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ?

\- Ce monde n'a pas besoin de la Source, alors...

Un grondement assourdissant retentit dans le ciel et les deux femmes levèrent les yeux de concert. Un immense vaisseau spatial sortit des nuages et obscurcit le ciel.

\- Tu as parlé trop vite, fit Viviane en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La pucelle en lycra s'en occupera, souffla Hermione alors qu'une femme en tenue bleu et rouge volait à toute vitesse dans le ciel.

\- Je me permets de te rappeler que la divination n'a jamais été ton point fort.

Le téléphone de Viviane sonna à nouveau et Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé. Voyant un nom s'afficher, la Dame du Lac s'empressa de décrocher.

\- Bonjour Cat. Oui, j'ai vu. Je suis juste en dessous, comme des milliers de personnes. Une idée de ce que c'est ? Hmm... Attends, il se passe quelque chose.

Les yeux bleus ne quittaient pas du regard Supergirl qui s'approchait du vaisseau. Mais la kryptonnienne fut frappée de plein fouet par un tir de rayon et tombait à présent en chute libre. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps et amorça un transplanage. Viviane eut juste le temps d'agripper la manche de la Source au moment où cette dernière allait disparaître. Les deux femmes réapparurent l'instant d'après sur le toit d'un immeuble.

\- Tu es une vraie plaie ! gronda Hermione en se dégageant sèchement de la prise de son ancienne reine.

Elle leva les mains et jeta un sort pour ralentir et orienter la chute de la super héroïne. Puis, elle contracta ses muscles et réceptionna la kryptonnienne inconsciente.

\- Quelle femme, se moqua Viviane tandis qu'Hermione posait doucement au sol Supergirl.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Si elle avait été consciente, ça se pourrait, fit la Dame du Lac en se penchant sur la kryptonnienne. Pas de blessure apparente, elle est juste sonnée.

Viviane leva les yeux vers le vaisseau et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Hermione, fais nous partir d'ici et vite... murmura-t-elle.

La Source regarda le ciel et dressa aussitôt une bulle de protection magique. Trois hommes arrivaient en volant dans leur direction et ils avaient l'air de vouloir en découdre.

\- Pour aller où ? Je ne connais pas ce monde.

\- Visualise dans mon esprit mon appartement, la pressa Viviane.

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione s'immisça dans la conscience de la Dame du Lac qui se concentra sur sa modeste demeure.

\- Vite, ils arrivent... encouragea l'ancienne Impératrice.

Un des extraterrestres lança un rayon en direction de la Source mais l'attaque rebondit sur la protection magique. Sans se démonter, les trois hommes unirent leur force et concentrèrent leur rayon sur un même point. Le laser transperça le sort d'Hermione avant d'atteindre l'épaule de la brunette. Un geyser de sang jaillit de la blessure et un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres d'Asalhir. Viviane attrapa aussitôt la cape de Supergirl et la manche d'Hermione.

\- Fais-nous transplaner ! ordonna-t-elle avec empressement.

L'instant d'après, les trois femmes disparurent dans un craquement sonore sous les regards perplexes des extraterrestres.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut, une vague douleur dans l'épaule droite. Elle se redressa dans son lit et se massa mollement, se demandant qu'elle était la cause de ce qui ressemblait à une crampe.

\- Tout va bien chérie ? demanda Clarke d'une voix endormie.

\- Oui... répondit machinalement l'Heda.

La Skaikru s'assit à son tour et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amante.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua l'Heda. J'ai l'impression que...

La brune se tut. Le nom d'Hermione était toujours tabou avec Clarke. Mais la commandante avait le sentiment que sa moitié magique était en difficulté.

\- C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? fit la blonde avec amertume.

\- C'est possible, répondit prudemment l'Heda.

\- J'aimerais que ce lien entre vous soit coupé. Définitivement.

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté maintes fois. Nous sommes les deux moitiés d'un tout, répliqua patiemment Lexa.

\- Et je suis quoi, moi ?

\- La femme de ma vie et la mère de notre enfant.

Clarke la dévisagea un court instant avant d'afficher un mince sourire.

\- Tu t'en sors plutôt bien, ma chérie.

* * *

A peine arrivée dans son salon, Viviane se désintéressa de Supergirl évanouie pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras et la coucher sur le canapé. La blessure de la brunette saignait abondement et le visage de la Source perdait ses couleurs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, murmura la Dame du Lac avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher des serviettes.

Elle revint aussi vite et comprima fortement la plaie, arrachant un cri de douleur à Hermione.

\- Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital, tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

\- Dans ma poche, une bourse en cuir... haleta la Source.

Viviane ouvrit la veste en cuir et récupéra la pochette marron. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit un petit haricot blanc qu'elle tendit à son ancienne Générale. Cette dernière s'en saisit d'une main tremblante et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Un vortex magique s'ouvrit et Hermione se releva mollement. La Dame du Lac l'attrapa par les hanches et l'aida à faire le pas qui la séparait du portail.

\- Où allons-nous ? s'enquit-elle sans inquiétude.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de l'autre moitié de la Source...

* * *

Lexa était à califourchon sur Clarke et sentait les doigts agiles de la blonde en elle. Les yeux fermés de contentement et de plaisir, la brune se laissait porter par les sensations que la Skaikru lui donnait.

"Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas fait cela ? Dieu, cela fait des mois..." songea-t-elle tandis que la langue de Clarke faisait des merveilles sur sa poitrine.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce adjacente et les deux femmes sursautèrent.

\- Reste là, intima Lexa en quittant le lit.

Elle attrapa ses deux épées et marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte menant au salon. Elle la poussa délicatement et jeta un coup d'oeil par l'entrebâillement.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama la brunette, stupéfaite.

Elle jeta ses armes sur la commode de la chambre et gagna d'un pas rapide le salon. Hermione était assise sur le sol, une femme blonde penchée sur elle, occupée à comprimer une blessure.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Lexa.

\- Bonsoir. Vous serait-il possible d'aller chercher l'autre moitié de la Source ? fit posément Viviane. Nous avons une urgence...

Lexa s'agenouilla aux côtés de la brunette et fit parler son pouvoir pour réparer les dommages causés par le rayon. La Dame du Lac haussa un sourcil et finit par avoir un petit rire.

\- Hermione, ce n'est pas sérieux... Après Aliénor, Merlin, Maléfique et moi, cette... personne est l'autre moitié de la Source ? C'est une blague.

\- Viviane, ne commence pas. Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, grimaça Hermione en se massant l'épaule. Merci Lexa.

\- De rien, répondit sobrement la commandante en se relevant.

\- Tu permets, fit la Source en agitant rapidement la main devant la brune pour la vêtir sobrement d'un pantalon et d'une chemise.

\- Merci. Mais tu as dit Viviane ? La première demi-Source ?

\- Elle-même, répondit la blonde. La Dame du Lac, l'Impératrice d'Avalon.

\- C'est amusant, sourit froidement Lexa. Vous vous présentez comme une légende. Alors que vous auriez pu dire que vous étiez une folle sanguinaire doublée une sociopathe.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle a un peu de vocabulaire, nargua la blonde. Cependant, pour la propreté, on repassera.

\- Viviane, ça suffit, grogna Hermione. Pour la dernière fois, on se fout de ton avis.

\- Laisse. C'est l'amertume qui parle, répondit Lexa, affable.

Etonnamment, Viviane ne répliqua pas. Hermione haussa un sourcil vaguement inquisiteur, attendant la pique.

\- Rien à ajouter ? Finalement, elle n'a pas ton niveau de remarques désagréables, Asalhir, relança Lexa.

\- Lexa, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! râla la Source.

\- En fait, je m'interrogeais sur l'utilité qu'Hermione pouvait bien vous trouver. Votre sortilège de soin était grossier dans son exécution. Comment a-t-elle pu vous choisir comme autre récipiendaire du pouvoir le plus puissant ?

\- Pensez ce que vous voulez, le fait est que c'est moi qui viens de lui sauver la vie pendant que vous n'aviez qu'un vague chiffon pour obstruer la plaie. D'ailleurs, vous faites payer vos sorts ? C'est pour ça qu'Hermione a été obligée de venir me trouver ?

Viviane s'approcha de l'Heda jusqu'à la frôler. Le regard bleu était polaire et Lexa sentit que cette femme n'avait pas un caractère enjoué et rieur.

\- J'ai existé en qualité de Source et d'enchanteresse pendant des millénaires. J'avais déjà des centaines d'années d'existence quand ma Générale est venue au monde.

\- Je ne suis pas ta Générale, coupa Hermione en simulant une quinte de toux.

\- Vous n'êtes rien, reprit Viviane sans détourner le regard de la nouvelle Source. Un battement de cil sur l'échelle de l'humanité. Je ne suis plus la Source, certes. Mais j'ai un savoir, une technicité et des réflexes que jamais vous n'aurez. Profitez de votre immortalité pour apprendre l'humilité, c'est ce qui sied le mieux aux déesses de seconde zone.

Hermione passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de voir Clarke se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte de ce qui devait être la chambre à coucher, vu le déshabillé qui couvrait ses épaules.

\- Heu, salut, fit maladroitement la Source en levant la main. Désolée pour l'intrusion, je... enfin j'avais un petit souci, rien de bien problématique pour Lexa et heu... mais ça pouvait pas attendre … alors heu...

\- Toujours aussi éloquente, sourit gentiment Viviane, l'air nostalgique.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait ici ? demanda froidement Clarke. Tu m'avais dit qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

\- Preuve qu'il m'arrive de me tromper. Mais maintenant que j'ai soigné l'Origine de toute magie, il est l'heure de retourner nous coucher.

\- En fait, je vais avoir besoin de toi. On peut discuter dehors, Lexa ? demanda Hermione.

Le regard glacial que lança la Skaikru à son amante dissuada cette dernière de pousser sa chance trop loin.

\- Tu étais salement amochée, je te propose de te reposer jusqu'à demain. On se parlera à ce moment-là. Ta maison est toujours utilisable, Anya s'occupe de la tenir en état avec ses hommes.

\- Lexa, quand ton monde d'origine était sur le point d'exploser, je n'ai pas attendu de me remettre avant de vous évacuer. C'est assez urgent, désolée de te presser. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

\- Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'une fin du monde imminente et un génocide d'êtres humains face à la fureur d'une femme ? s'enquit Viviane, ingénue, en regardant Clarke.

La Heda fusilla du regard la blonde qui venait de la mettre dans une situation impossible à gérer sans perdre la face, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Au moment où elle allait prendre la parole, un petit bout de choux blond fit son entrée dans la pièce, se frottant les yeux de ses petits poings.

\- Soyez satisfaites, vous l'avez réveillée, lâcha froidement Clarke en prenant sa fille dans ses bras avant de quitter la pièce avec l'enfant.

\- Sauvée par l'innocence, commenta placidement Viviane.

\- Elle se tait jamais ta copine ? Parce que je vais finir par lui planter une dague dans la gorge pour lui trancher les cordes vocales...

\- Déjà, ce n'est pas ma copine, tu le sais pour avoir voyagé dans mes souvenirs, grogna Hermione. De deux, Viviane, ne parle pas d'innocence, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est. Maintenant, très chère, tu restes ici pendant que je vais faire un tour avec Lexa.

\- Au clair de lune... ce romantisme m'émeut... fit l'ancienne Impératrice en battant des cils.

\- Finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui vais lui trancher la gorge, grommela la brunette en poussant la commandante vers la sortie.

L'air frais saisit les deux femmes qui s'engagèrent sur un petit chemin de terre battue. Hermione se demandait comment engager la conversation tandis que Lexa attendait patiemment, se contentant de jeter de brefs coups d'oeil à son alter-ego.

\- Désolée de débarquer comme ça. J'aurais voulu prévenir mais...

\- Pas grave, coupa Lexa. Je suis contente de te revoir. Tu m'as manquée.

\- Toi aussi, avoua Hermione.

\- Quel est ton problème ?

\- Une invasion d'extraterrestres surpuissants. A trois, ils ont réussi à rompre mon bouclier magique. Toute seule, je ne serai pas de taille.

\- Et tu veux que je t'aide ? Je n'ai pas tes connaissances. J'ai peur de te freiner plus qu'autre chose.

\- Ne te sous-estime pas tout le temps. Tu as fait des progrès, n'en déplaise à Viviane, ton sort était très bien exécuté. J'ai besoin que l'ensemble du pouvoir de la Source soit réuni au même endroit. Je pourrai te souffler les sorts, au pire je puiserai dans ta magie, comme lorsque je vous ai transportés ici. Mais seule, je n'arriverai pas à sauver les habitants de cet univers.

Lexa réfléchissait, embêtée par la demande d'Asalhir. Elle avait envie d'y aller, de passer du temps avec l'autre moitié de la Source, d'avoir un peu d'action, mais elle anticipait déjà la réaction de Clarke.

\- Je me disais qu'il y avait trop d'harmonie dans mon couple, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, confessa Hermione.

\- Et c'est un juste retour pour ce que tu nous as offert. Je vais venir. Mais je te demande d'attendre demain matin. J'aurai besoin du reste de la nuit pour faire entendre raison à Clarke.

Hermione dévisageait la Heda. Elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir compter sur elle comme elle-même avait pu être disponible pour sauver son peuple. D'un autre côté, elle remarquait que la brune pensait pour une fois à quelqu'un en particulier plutôt qu'à son devoir.

\- Ecoute, voilà ce que je te propose. Je retourne dans l'univers en question. Si je ne détecte pas de danger immédiat, j'attends demain. Dans le cas contraire, je te demanderai de faire un effort. Et Clarke aussi.

\- Entendu, répondit Lexa en rebroussant chemin en direction de sa demeure. Tu viendras me chercher ou tu me donnes un de tes haricots magiques avec les coordonnées de ce monde en détresse ?

\- Je viendrai. Pas certaine que tu saches lire une carte, se moqua gentiment Hermione.

\- Finalement, tu as même genre d'humour que Viv...

\- Ne le dis pas ! La coupa vertement la brunette.

Elle pénétra dans le salon de la maison de Lexa et trouva la Dame du Lac qui observait l'intérieur avec un mépris non dissimulé.

\- Pas un seul livre, c'est déprimant... lâcha la blonde.

\- Oui, je sais. On y va. Alors sois aimable et dis au revoir à la Source, coupa sèchement Hermione.

Sur un soupir à fendre l'âme, Viviane s'amusa dans une révérence profonde.

\- Désolée de ne pas vous appeler Ma Source, j'ai du mal à envisager que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec vous. Mais, j'y pense seulement maintenant, je ne suis plus une sorcière alors vous ne m'êtes rien.

\- Si tu arrives à la faire tuer par les extraterrestres avant demain matin, ça m'arrangerait, rétorqua Lexa. Bonne nuit Hermione.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, l'Heda tourna les talons et se rendit dans sa chambre. Hermione souffla son agacement, prit un haricot pour le jeter au sol puis poussa sans ménagement Viviane dans le vortex.

\- Pourquoi suis-je toujours entourée d'emmerdeuses ? soupira la Source avant de sauter à son tour dans le portail magique.

* * *

C'est bien vrai ça ! Pourquoi est-elle toujours entourer d'emmerdeuses ? ^^

La suite la semaine prochaine !

D'ici là, portez vous bien !

Bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	22. Une intervention divine

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

10 reviews ?! Vous nous avez gâtées ! Est-ce le retour de Viviane qui vous a mis dans un état pareil ? ^^

Un grand merci à Sygui qui a fait les réponses aux reviews ! Et n'oubliez pas : si vous êtes connecté, réponse assurée !

Sans plus tardé, place à la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Une intervention divine**

Viviane sortit du vortex et trébucha sur Supergirl, toujours évanouie sur la moquette de son salon. La Dame du Lac se rattrapa in extremis à l'accoudoir du canapé, évitant une chute ridicule. Son téléphone portable sonna aussitôt et l'avocate s'empressa de décrocher.

\- Mais où étais-tu ? attaqua Cat Grant. Une demi-heure que j'essaie de te joindre !

\- Je n'avais aucun réseau, répondit Viviane.

\- Tu es chez toi ? relança la journaliste. Si oui, déguerpis, tu as au moins trois agences gouvernementales à tes trousses !

Viviane observa Hermione qui sortait du vortex à son tour, le portail magique se refermant derrière la Source. Cette dernière balaya rapidement le salon du regard avant d'aller se poster devant la fenêtre pour scruter les environs.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? s'impatienta Cat.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'ancienne Impératrice qui voyait le regard noisette faire des allers-retours.

Elle remarqua une légère crispation dans la mâchoire de la Source et Viviane sut que ce que voyait Hermione ne lui plaisait pas, voire l'angoissait légèrement.

\- Des images tournent en boucle sur les chaines infos. On te voit avec une femme brune qui réceptionne Supergirl. Et moins d'une minute plus tard, vous disparaissez. Explique-moi.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- C'est évident. Supergirl va bien ?

\- Elle est seulement évanouie. Tu es encore à Washington ?

\- Je suis de retour à National City. Trouve un moyen de venir chez moi, les fédéraux ne viendront pas vous y chercher, ordonna Cat.

\- Attends deux secondes… fit Viviane avant de mettre la main sur le micro. Hermione, tu peux nous faire transplaner chez une amie ? Apparemment, trois agences gouvernementales veulent mettre la main sur nous.

La Source ne bougea pas, toujours occupée à scruter les environs.

\- Hermione ! Ca urge ! répéta la Dame du Lac.

\- En effet, je devrais aller chercher Lexa… murmura la brunette.

\- Cat, qui sont les extraterrestres qui ont envahi notre espace aérien ? Que veulent-ils ?

\- Pour le moment, nous n'en savons rien. Ils n'ont pas précisé leurs intentions. Même la Présidente n'en a aucune idée.

\- Nous arrivons aussi vite que possible. A tout de suite, conclut Viviane avant de raccrocher.

Hermione se pencha par la fenêtre et Viviane vit qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Quel est le problème ? s'enquit la Dame du Lac.

\- Les fédéraux sont déjà en bas… répondit sombrement la Source. Ils se placent pour prendre l'appartement d'assaut.

\- Tu as remarqué la tour qui bouche l'horizon ? Tu pourrais nous faire transplaner à l'avant-dernier étage ? Nous y serons tranquilles pour préparer la riposte.

Hermione se tourna et, attrapant la manche de sa Némésis, les fit disparaitre dans un craquement sonore. L'instant d'après, elles apparaissaient dans un vaste bureau vitré, faisant sursauter une petite blonde aux cheveux frisés.

\- Ce fut effectivement rapide, fit l'inconnue en se levant.

Elle ôta ses lunettes et vint se planter devant Hermione, lui tendant la main dans un mouvement énergique.

\- Je suis Cat Grant. Et vous êtes ?

\- Asalhir, répondit Hermione, affable, en serrant la main de la femme.

Cette dernière lui broya les phalanges et la Source retint une grimace.

\- Asalhir… ce nom ne me dit rien, lâcha la blonde.

\- C'est normal, fit Viviane. Elle vient d'un…

\- Vous pouvez mettre le son ? interrompit Hermione en désignant le gigantesque téléviseur qui trônait sur un mur.

Cat se retourna et vit à l'écran une femme aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. La journaliste se saisit de la télécommande et augmenta le volume.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Rhea, reine de Daxam. Daxam, planète jumelle de Krypton, a été détruite dans l'explosion de cette dernière. Nous cherchons une planète d'accueil pour les rescapés de notre peuple. Je sais que vous aurez à cœur de nous accueillir comme vous avez accueilli les deux Kryptonniens. Nous venons en paix.

\- Mon cul… marmonna Hermione, s'attirant un regard amusé de Viviane.

\- Je souhaite m'entretenir avec les dirigeants de ce monde afin de prouver notre bonne volonté. Nous apportons une technologie avancée, une médecine de qualité et notre force de travail pour vous construire une société meilleure.

Cat coupa le son et jeta la télécommande sur son bureau.

\- Ils viennent nous anéantir pour coloniser notre planète, soupira la petite blonde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Cat. Mon amie ici présente va nous tirer de ce mauvais pas, sourit Viviane, confiante.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et Cat ne sut dire si c'était parce que l'avocate faisait des promesses que la brunette ne pourrait pas tenir ou si c'était le qualificatif d'amie qui lui posait problème.

\- Ce qui revient à ma question initiale : qui êtes-vous ? relança la journaliste.

\- C'est Dieu, répondit simplement Viviane.

Cat cligna des yeux, stupéfaite par la réponse de son amie. Quant à la soi-disant déesse, cette dernière affichait un air sombre.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas être présentée ainsi, grogna la brunette en s'asseyant dans le canapé qui occupait une vaste place dans le bureau de la journaliste.

\- Oui, mais ça fait son effet, sourit la Dame du Lac.

\- Dieu est une femme ? balbutia Cat Grant, abasourdie.

\- Donne-lui une preuve, fit Viviane à Hermione qui roula des yeux.

Asalhir ouvrit la main et fit apparaître une boule de feu grâce à laquelle elle alluma une cigarette qu'elle fit surgir de nulle part. Elle fit disparaitre son sort et inspira une longue bouffée de tabac.

\- Satisfaite ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- C'est… euh… les mots me manquent.

Mais la journaliste se reprit vite et attrapa un calepin et un stylo.

\- Résumons la situation. Des extraterrestres envahissent notre planète. Par sécurité, nous allons présumer qu'ils ont les mêmes pouvoirs que les Kryptonniens. Combien sont-ils ? Il nous faut cette information pour…

\- Deux cent cinquante, coupa Hermione.

Cat dévisagea l'inconnue et finit par acquiescer.

\- Deux cent cinquante, répéta-t-elle. Contre deux Kryptonniens, c'est un désastre. Mais nous avons une pièce maitresse : Dieu. Qui est une femme.

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Cat Grant.

\- Ca va tuer les intégristes religieux de tous poils.

\- La tristitude, c'est quand ton clergé est uniquement masculin alors que Dieu est une femme… murmura Hermione.

Viviane éclata de rire et s'assit avec grâce à côté de son ancienne Générale.

\- J'ai une idée, lança l'avocate. Cat, tu vas interviewer Asalhir demain matin. En direct.

\- Non, opposa fermement Hermione.

\- C'est une excellente idée, reprit sérieusement la journaliste. Je suis reconnue par les téléspectateurs et par mes pairs. Ca va donner de l'espoir à l'humanité et les extraterrestres auront la peu de leur vie.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'exercice, contra Asalhir.

\- Mais imaginez l'impact sur nos ennemis ! fit Cat, son esprit visualisant la scène.

\- Et quel genre de questions allez-vous me poser ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je vais y travailler cette nuit. Mais nous pourrions parler de la création du monde, des hommes, de ce que vous voulez pour votre création et de la venue de ces extraterrestres.

\- J'aurai les questions en avance ?

\- Pas le genre de la maison, répliqua la journaliste en regardant sa montre. Bon, du travail m'attend et il se fait déjà tard. Je vais vous prêter mon appartement pour cette nuit, dernier étage de la tour. On se voit demain matin ici même à neuf heures. Soyez en forme.

Viviane se leva mais, voyant qu'Hermione restait immobile sur le canapé, Cat tapa énergiquement dans ses mains.

\- Hop, hop, hop, on se lève et on va dormir. Je ne veux pas que les maquilleuses aient trop de travail demain.

L'ancienne Impératrice tendit la main à son ancienne Générale mais cette dernière dédaigna le geste pour se lever. Elle regarda autour d'elle et, avisant les ascenseurs, quitta le bureau après un vague signe de tête.

\- C'est vraiment Dieu ? murmura Cat.

\- Oui… répondit Viviane.

\- Et tu la connais d'où ?

\- Il y a bien longtemps, j'étais son égale, répondit la Dame du Lac avant de tourner les talons et de partir à la suite d'Hermione.

Les deux Némésis se trouvèrent dans la même cabine d'ascenseur et le court trajet jusqu'au dernier étage de la tour se fit dans un silence pesant et inconfortable. A peine les portes ouvertes qu'Hermione quittait prestement l'espace clos pour partir à la découverte de l'appartement.

\- Je te laisse la chambre, marmonna la brunette en retirant ses chaussures.

\- Hermione, j'aimerais que nous… commença Viviane.

\- Je me moque de ce que tu voudrais, coupa brusquement la brunette. Tu sais ce que je voudrais, moi ? N'avoir jamais croisé ton chemin ! J'aurais voulu que tu n'entres pas en guerre contre la Source, que tu ne cherches pas à tuer Aliénor et Minerva, que tu ne kidnappes pas mes enfants avec l'autre tarée, que tu n'enlèves pas Maura pour la saigner dans un hangar minable de Boston. J'aurais voulu qu'Abby reste en vie, au lieu de mourir bêtement, comme une moldue ! Maintenant, fous-moi la paix et va dormir !

Viviane se redressa, piquée dans sa dignité. Elle s'approcha d'un pas rapide pour se planter devant la brunette.

\- Tu me jettes au visage mes fautes passées et je le mérite, commença l'ancienne dirigeante d'Avalon d'un ton impérieux. Mais je ne suis pas l'entière responsable de tes malheurs. Il me semble que tu oublies le rôle de l'Initiale et tes propres choix qui ont conduit à ces évènements regrettables.

\- Va te faire foutre, Viviane.

\- Avec plaisir, tu me rejoins quand tu veux dans mon lit. A condition d'être calmée, répondit tranquillement la Dame du Lac avant de tourner les talons et de passer dans une pièce adjacente.

Hermione jeta ses chaussures à travers le salon et, furieuse, se coucha sur le canapé. Elle claqua des doigts et la lumière s'éteignit. Elle soupira profondément pour faire retomber sa fureur. Revoir la Dame du Lac la plongeait dans un passé qu'elle ne voulait pas se remémorer.

* * *

Kara ouvrit péniblement les yeux, papillonnant des paupières. Sa sœur Alex était penchée au-dessus d'elle et affichait un regard soulagé.

\- T'es enfin réveillée ! soupira l'agent du DEO.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? gémit Supergirl en passant sa main sur son front.

\- Le vaisseau des Daxamites t'a assommé d'un coup de rayon. Deux femmes t'ont récupérée et emmenée en lieu sûr. On en a identifié une et on essaie de trouver le nom de l'autre.

La porte de l'unité médicale s'ouvrit et Winn apparut, levant le poing dans une attitude victorieuse.

\- Vous pouvez dire que je suis un génie, commença l'informaticien. J'en sais plus sur Viviane Westwood, la locataire de l'appartement dans lequel on t'a trouvé, Supergirl. Elle est avocate commise d'office pour les comparutions immédiates et les libertés sous caution. Pas un ténor du barreau mais elle commence à être connue dans la profession.

\- Et l'autre ? La brune ?

\- Rien. On a relevé ses empreintes sur le costume de Kara mais elle n'existe pas. Dans aucune base de données. Cette fille est un fantôme.

\- Pas grave. Si on trouve cette Westwood, on trouvera le fantôme.

\- Et c'est là que je suis génial, poursuivit Winn avec un large sourire. J'ai piraté le téléphone de Mme Westwood et devinez qui l'avocate a appelé cette nuit ? Catherine Grant.

\- J'y vais, fit Supergirl en se levant.

\- Attends l'avis du médecin. Tu ne peux pas y aller affaiblie, contra Alex. Car si à première vue elles t'ont sauvé la vie, on ne sait rien de leurs intentions…

* * *

Quand Viviane sortit de sa chambre, il était 7h30 et la blonde espérait qu'Hermione dormait encore. Ses espoirs furent douchés alors qu'elle apercevait la Sauvage postée devant la fenêtre, les mains croisées dans son dos. L'ancienne Générale, quant à elle, était assise sur un tabouret et sirotait un café, affichant un air maussade.

Le regard de la Dame du Lac passa d'une Source à l'autre et ses sourcils se froncèrent. La tension entre les deux femmes n'avait rien à voir avec les évènements dramatiques qui avaient lieu dans ce monde. Non, il s'agissait d'un contentieux entre elles, d'un non-dit, de…

« De sentiments refoulés… Comme quoi, les deux moitiés de la Source sont faites pour s'assembler… » songea la blonde en allant se servir un café.

Elle prit place sur le canapé et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de Lexa. L'ancienne Impératrice s'avoua que la Sauvage avait un profil agréable à regarder. Elle avait l'allure d'une chef de guerre implacable, imperturbable, un roc pour son peuple.

« Elle me fait penser à ma Générale… » songea Viviane, nostalgique de l'époque d'Avalon, avant de porter son attention sur Hermione.

Cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir desserrer les dents. Viviane avait-elle raté une dispute entre les deux moitiés de la Source ?

\- Tout va comme vous le souhaitez, mesdames ? s'enquit aimablement la Dame du Lac.

\- A merveille, répondit Lexa. Je n'en dirai pas autant de ce monde.

\- Hermione ? relança Viviane.

\- Pressée de me débarrasser de cette interview… marmonna la brunette.

\- C'est une perte de temps. Nous devrions les attaquer maintenant, fit Lexa, son regard ne quittant pas le vaisseau daxamite.

\- Si vous voulez vous suicider, je vous en prie, ne vous privez pas pour nous, se moqua Viviane. Néanmoins, permettez que nous mettions en œuvre une autre tactique.

\- Et la tactique est de dévoiler à notre ennemi notre identité ? renifla Lexa. C'est stupide. Nous devons profiter de l'effet de surprise. Jamais ces Daxamites ne devineront que deux déesses vont fondre sur eux.

\- Je ne vois qu'une déesse et une crackmol, susurra Viviane.

\- C'est laid, la jalousie, répliqua Lexa en affichant un léger rictus.

Hermione se leva et quitta le salon d'un pas rapide, bien décidée à ne pas entendre la dispute entre les deux femmes. Elle avait besoin de calme, afin de réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Lexa n'avait pas tort. Cette interview était une connerie.

Elle verrouilla la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle passa une main sur son visage fatigué et soupira profondément.

\- Que ferait Aliénor ? murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Kara réajusta sa cape et s'autorisa un large sourire. Le médecin ne voyait pas de contrindication à sa sortie et la justicière avait hâte d'aller retrouver cette femme mystérieuse qui l'avait aidée.

Elle quitta l'unité médicale pour aller prévenir John de ses intentions mais elle se figea dans la salle de contrôle en remarquant que tous les agents du DEO fixaient avec attention un écran télé. Kara s'approcha et haussa les sourcils en découvrant Cat Grant assise face à une brunette.

\- C'est la femme qui t'a sauvée, chuchota Winn. On a fait le rapprochement avec les images satellites.

John monta le son et les derniers murmures se turent.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ici Cat Grant en direct des studios de la chaine Catco info. C'est une première mondiale car je suis assise face à Dieu.

\- Dieu ? C'est une blague ? s'exclama Alex.

Le visage de la brunette restait inexpressif, son regard noisette ne reflétant rien d'humain, et cela fit frissonner Kara.

\- Bonjour Madame Grant.

La voix de l'inconnue était plutôt grave, légèrement rauque, très agréable à l'oreille.

\- Je sais que vous aviez en tête de me poser quelques questions, mais je me contenterai d'une simple déclaration, poursuivit la brunette.

La caméra fit un plan sur le visage de la déesse qui arborait un air mortellement sérieux.

\- Je m'adresse aux Daxamites et à leur reine, Rhea. Vous avez une heure pour quitter l'atmosphère de la terre. Passé ce délai, je vous exterminerai tous, jusqu'au dernier. Cette planète, ses habitants, sont ma création et sont de fait sous ma protection. Le décompte commence maintenant.

La femme agita mollement le poignet et Cat Grant sembla regarder par une fenêtre avant de claquer des doigts, intimant le caméraman à filmer. L'objectif pivota et fixa le ciel dans lequel venait d'apparaitre un décompte de lumière rouge. Les secondes défilaient, puis le chiffre cinquante-neuf laissa la place au cinquante-huit. La caméra repassa sur la déesse qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

\- Une heure, pas une minute de plus, conclut la déesse en se levant.

\- Soit cette femme est folle, soit c'est vraiment Dieu, fit John.

\- Je vais aller la voir, lança Supergirl avant de s'envoler et de quitter le QG du DEO à toute allure.

Elle survola National City en direction de la tour Catco et atterrit quelques minutes plus tard sur le balcon de sa patronne.

Elle avisa Cat Grant qui parlait avec animation à la fameuse brunette qui ne semblait pas être convaincue. A quelques pas d'elles, une grande blonde paraissait amusée par l'échange. A ses côtés, une autre femme brune à l'air peu avenant, deux grandes épées dans le dos, écoutait les échanges sans intervenir.

Kara tapa à la vitre et la journaliste afficha un sourire avant d'aller lui ouvrir.

\- Vous tombez bien, Supergirl. Vous allez expliquer à notre déesse que son idée d'ultimatum était stupide.

\- Je vais déjà la remercier de m'avoir aidée hier, fit la super héroïne en venant serrer la main de la brunette, en prenant garde de ne pas lui casser les doigts.

\- C'est tout naturel, répondit la déesse. Mademoiselle Grant, je ne vais pas attendre des jours avant de régler votre problème de parasites. Avec Lexa, nous allons nous en occuper aujourd'hui avant de retourner d'où nous venons.

\- Quel est votre plan ? demanda Supergirl.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir posé la question. La réponse m'intéresse énormément, fit Viviane en plongeant son regard bleu dans les deux orbes noisette qui exprimaient une grande fatigue.

\- Une fois le décompte écoulé, on transplane dans leur vaisseau, on supprime toute résistance et on pilote leur truc pour le faire quitter l'atmosphère terrestre, expliqua Lexa.

Le téléphone de Cat Grant sonna et la journaliste montra l'écran à Viviane.

\- La présidente des Etats-Unis… fit-elle, demandant muettement l'accord pour prendre la communication.

\- Ne lui répondez pas. Les politiciens compliquent toujours tout. Ils sont incapables de suivre un plan sans tout faire rater, répondit Hermione en coulant un regard vers Lexa qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Asalhir, un mot je te prie, fit l'Heda en quittant le bureau pour pénétrer dans un vaste open space.

La Commandante repéra un coin hors de vue de la Dame du Lac et des deux étranges femmes et s'y dirigea, bientôt rejointe par Hermione. Lexa attrapa le col de la chemise de son aînée et l'attira dans un baiser fougueux.

\- Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de me reprocher mes erreurs passées, chuchota la Commandante sur les lèvres de la brunette. Je t'aime, n'en doute pas. Et un jour nous nous retrouverons, pour reprendre ce que j'ai brisé par aveuglement, peur et stupidité.

\- Désolée, je ne… murmura Hermione.

\- Non, je suis désolée, coupa Lexa avec un doux sourire. Pour tout. Et je te promets que plus jamais je ne te ferais souffrir.

\- Hermione ! cria Viviane. Viens vite !

Les deux Sources échangèrent un regard confus avant de se précipiter dans le bureau de Cat Grant. La Dame du Lac désignait le ciel de l'index et les deux déesses allèrent rejoindre Supergirl qui était déjà sur le balcon, prête à partir à l'attaque. Le vaisseau daxamite avait bougé, se rapprochant de la tour Catco. Des sas s'ouvrirent et des centaines d'hommes et de femmes quittèrent le vaisseau en volant pour fondre sur la ville. Les habitants de National City coururent se mettre à l'abri, abandonnant leur voiture au milieu de la route. Les magasins baissaient leur store métallique, espérant que cette maigre protection serait suffisante pour garantir la survie de leur commerce.

Cat Grant appuyait frénétiquement sur les touches de son cellulaire avant de le poser sur son bureau, le haut-parleur activé.

\- Olsen ! Ou êtes-vous ? lança-t-elle alors que son interlocuteur décrochait.

\- Au 10ème étage, Madame Grant. Je supervise le montage d'un…

\- Peu importe. Prenez une caméra et un micro et rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau. Vous avez deux minutes.

Lexa observait sans bouger le balai aérien des Daxamites.

\- Ils sont en reconnaissance… murmura Supergirl.

L'Heda acquiesça sans un mot et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hermione qui retirait tranquillement sa veste en cuir. Asalhir prit le temps de plier le vêtement sous le regard surpris de la super héroïne.

\- J'ai bousillé un nombre incroyable de vestes dans les apocalypses… expliqua la brunette.

\- Je comprends. Mes costumes ont pris cher à plusieurs reprises, sourit Supergirl.

\- Alors… où est la reine ? s'enquit Viviane. C'est votre priorité. Une fois morte, les troupes vont…

\- Merci de m'apprendre la plus élémentaire des stratégies, coupa grossièrement Hermione. Va donc te mettre à l'abri.

L'ancienne Impératrice retint une réplique cinglante et promit de rabrouer plus tard sa Générale. Elle préféra reculer de quelques pas et faillit se faire percuter par un homme qui arrivait au pas de course.

\- Enfin ! J'ai failli attendre, gronda Cat en s'emparant du micro que l'homme lui tendait.

\- Désolé, Mademoiselle Grant. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda Jimmy en haletant.

\- Nous allons filmer et commenter ce qui va suivre. C'est l'histoire de l'humanité qui va s'écrire. Avec ce reportage, nous remporterons les prix les plus prestigieux et je pourrais enfin narguer Loïs Lane.

Jimmy acquiesça et cala la caméra sur son épaule. Il appuya sur un bouton et leva le pouce pour sa patronne qui afficha aussitôt son plus beau sourire de journaliste professionnelle.

\- Bonjour, ici Cat Grant. Nous sommes en direct de la tour Catco. L'ultimatum posé par la déesse est toujours en cours mais l'envahisseur daxamite semble ne pas en tenir compte. En effet, nous voyons les troupes ennemies se déployer dans le ciel de National City.

Jimmy filma quelques instants les extraterrestres qui survolaient les rues de la ville avant d'orienter la caméra vers le visage de la déesse. Cette dernière était visiblement concentrée et l'image était inspirante. Olsen bougea de quelques centimètres et filma le plus beau profil de la divinité.

Un léger rictus étira les lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'un petit groupe approchait d'elle.

\- Lexa, sur le toit, fit-elle tranquillement avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

L'instant suivant, la commandante transplana à son tour. Supergirl s'envola pour rejoindre les deux brunes et Cat retint un juron.

\- Jimmy, on les suit ! ordonna la journaliste en quittant son bureau au pas de course, son caméraman sur ses talons.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, fit Viviane, en pure perte.

La Dame du Lac avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cette journée n'allait pas se dérouler aussi bien que prévu.

Cat Grant espérait que l'image et le son captés par la caméra serait de bonne qualité. Elle se tenait devant la porte ouverte menant au toit de son immeuble et la déesse faisait maintenant face à la reine Rhéa et dix de ses gardes du corps.

\- Ainsi, tu es une déesse, fit la reine daxamite d'une voix forte. Et tu as eu l'affront de me défier.

Hermione fit apparaitre une cigarette qu'elle alluma d'un claquement de doigt. Elle prit le temps d'inspirer une bouffée avant d'afficher un rictus.

\- Oui. Maintenant que tu m'as vu en chair et en os, vous allez déguerpir, toi et tes traine-savates. Il vous reste… 40 minutes, répondit-elle après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil au décompte.

\- Non, répondit tranquillement la souveraine extraterrestre.

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione, la défiant ouvertement.

\- Montre-nous donc ta divine puissance. Maintenant. Pourquoi attendre 40 minutes ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Pas de toi, chérie, répliqua Asalhir en lui soufflant sa fumée de cigarette au visage. J'en ai maté des plus coriaces.

\- Nous assistons à une véritable guerre des nerfs, fit Cat Grant. C'est à celle qui fera le plus preuve de force de caractère.

La reine Rhéa plissa les yeux, sentant l'agacement poindre.

\- Soit. Essaie donc de me mater, se moqua la Daxamite avant de lancer un souffle de glace en direction de la déesse.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! La semaine prochaine, ça va être la grosse déglingue !

D'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	23. Guerre et paix

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça fait hyper chaud au cœur !

Bon, nous avions laissé nos héroïnes dans une situation un peu complexe, voyons tout de suite comment ça va se dénouer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Guerre et paix**

\- Soit. Essaie donc de me mater, se moqua la Daxamite avant de lancer un souffle de glace en direction de la déesse.

Hermione fit apparaitre une barrière de flammes qui fit échouer l'attaque de l'extraterrestre. La Source eut un rictus narquois pour son adversaire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu n'as pas compris, chérie. Je suis une déesse, susurra l'ancienne Gryffondor. Tes supers pouvoirs ne sont rien comparés à ma divine puissance.

\- Je vais te tuer, siffla Rhéa.

Le rictus qu'affichait Asalhir s'élargit.

\- Ah oui ? Toi et tes cons, attrapez-moi si vous le pouvez…

« Lexa, dans deux minutes, tu mets le plan en œuvre ! » ordonna Hermione dans l'esprit de sa moitié magique.

La brunette tourna vivement les talons et courut à grandes enjambées sur le toit. Presque arrivée au bord, elle prit de l'élan et sauta dans le vide.

\- Mes gardes, avec moi ! tonna Rhéa avant de s'envoler à la poursuite de la déesse.

Cat était elle aussi rendue sur le bord du parapet, poussant son caméraman à filmer la chute de la brunette qui semblait narguer la reine en lui faisant des petits signes par-dessus son épaule.

Les Daxamites quittèrent le toit à vive allure et suivirent leur souveraine à la recherche de l'agaçante humaine. Cette dernière courait dans les rues de National City, lançant divers sorts et boules de feu à tous les extraterrestres qui volaient dans le ciel de la ville. En moins de cinq minutes, Hermione se trouvait poursuivie par une centaine de gardes royaux qui tentaient de l'atteindre de leurs rayons lasers. Mais l'agilité et la vivacité de la déesse la rendait difficile à toucher.

Un rayon frôla les mollets d'Hermione qui sauta sur le côté en jurant.

\- Ils s'améliorent, les péquenauds… souffla-t-elle avant qu'un mouvement d'air important se fasse sentir et lui hérisse les poils.

Elle interrompit sa course et se retourna, faisant face à un bataillon de gardes. Elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes, doigts écartés, et ferma les yeux.

\- Maximus lumos ! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'une vive lumière blanche s'échappe de son corps.

Des cris de rage et de douleur se firent entendre de la ligne ennemie aveuglée mais Hermione n'eut le temps de profiter de son triomphe. La reine Rhéa arriva à toute vitesse et, d'un coup de poing puissant, brisa la barrière de protection de la déesse.

\- Et merde… souffla la brunette tandis que Rhéa l'attrapait par le bras.

« Lexa, tu attends quoi ? Ca urge ! » tempêta Hermione en transplanant, emmenant la reine Daxamite avec elle.

* * *

Lexa sentait la fureur l'envahir mais restait concentrée afin de ne pas y céder. Trois Daxamites étaient restés sur le toit. L'un combattait Supergirl, les deux autres étaient sur le dos de la déesse. Et le combat était mal engagé. Certes, Lexa avait réussi à tuer un des gardes, mais les deux épées de l'Heda gisaient au sol, la lame brisée, et la Commandante évitait avec plus ou moins de réussite les attaques de son dernier adversaire.

« Lexa, tu attends quoi ? Ca urge ! »

« Tu ne les as pas tous pris, il en reste deux ici… » répondit Lexa.

Un rayon laser perça sa protection magique et l'atteignit à la jambe. L'Heda recula d'un pas, légèrement désorientée et surprise, et le Daxamite en profita pour lui porter un coup de poing dans l'estomac. La Native eut juste le temps de lancer un sort pour amoindrir la violence du coup qui la propulsa à travers le toit pour tomber lourdement devant les ascenseurs.

Elle cligna des yeux pour voir Viviane penchée sur elle.

\- Prête-moi tes pouvoirs, ordonna la blonde.

\- Plutôt crever, maugréa Lexa en essayant de se relever.

\- Ton vœu va être exaucé si tu continues comme ça, répondit sérieusement la Dame du Lac. Mais Hermione mourra, Supergirl aussi, ainsi que tous les habitants de cette planète. Confie-moi tes pouvoirs.

\- Non. J'ai eu un aperçu de ce que tu pouvais faire quand tu étais l'autre demi-Source. Tu es plus dangereuse que les Daxamites.

\- Je n'aurais pas à formuler cette demande si tu étais une Source digne de ce nom, rétorqua Viviane avec mépris.

La blonde inspira profondément avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux.

\- J'aime Hermione et je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. Je te promets de te rendre la puissance de la Source dès que Rhéa ne sera plus.

Lexa n'avait aucune confiance dans la Dame du Lac. De ce qu'elle en savait, c'était une fourbe, une traitresse et l'Heda n'avait aucun respect pour ces gens-là. Mais la blonde avait raison sur un point : elle-même n'était pas encore au niveau et Hermione n'avait pas à payer de sa vie le manque de compétence de sa moitié magique. Par contre elle serait sans doute très mécontente de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Ok, fais-vite… grogna la Commandante.

Viviane sortit un petit couteau de sa poche et s'entailla la paume droite. Elle plaqua sa blessure sur la plaie de l'Heda et commença à murmurer des paroles que Lexa ne comprenait pas. Mais cela lui importait peu. La Native avait l'impression que sa force quittait son corps. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure que la Dame du Lac aspirait sa magie. La respiration courte, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage de la blonde qui semblait, elle, atteindre un niveau de plaisir au-delà de l'entendement.

\- Je vous en laisse un peu, on ne sait jamais… dit doucement Viviane au bout de quelques minutes. Soignez-vous et essayez de voir en ville si des humains ont besoin d'aide.

La Dame du Lac se redressa, impériale dans son maintien, et Lexa pria pour avoir pris la bonne décision.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour Hermione. Elle m'a déjà vaincue une fois, elle pourra recommencer, conclut Viviane avant de s'éloigner en direction des Daxamites qui combattaient avec acharnement Supergirl.

Cette dernière virevoltait dans les airs, parant les coups, contrattaquant sans relâche, mais l'ancienne Impératrice voyait que la Kryptonnienne montrait des signes de fatigue. Viviane laissa la magie monter en elle et s'exprimer naturellement, comme elle l'avait fait des milliers de fois. Un bouclier de glace apparut sur son bras gauche tandis qu'une épée de magie pure se créa dans sa main droite. Elle se jeta dans la bataille en soutient à Supergirl et transperça l'abdomen d'un des gardes d'un coup de son arme.

L'extraterrestre écarquilla des yeux puis porta les mains à sa blessure, stupéfait d'avoir été blessé. Viviane lui sourit méchamment avant de le décapiter dans un geste précis et maitrisé. L'autre garde prit peur et s'envola du toit pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette blonde sortit tout droit des enfers.

\- Allez aider la déesse, je m'occupe de lui, lança Supergirl en s'envolant à la poursuite du garde.

Viviane regarda autour d'elle et, ne remarquant aucun danger à proximité, se concentra sur l'aura d'Hermione.

\- J'arrive… murmura-t-elle avant de se transformer en aigle impérial et de prendre son envol dans le ciel de National City.

* * *

Hermione se trouvait sur la place qui bordait la tour Luthor. Elle avait récupéré tous les Daxamites qui trainaient en ville, mais elle était maintenant entourée par eux. 247 paires d'yeux la fixaient et un frisson parcourut l'échine de la déesse. Elle retroussa calmement les manches de sa chemise, observant ses adversaires.

\- Tu as fini de nous faire courir dans toute la ville ? s'enquit doucereusement Rhéa qui se trouvait en lévitation au-dessus du sol.

\- J'te fais perdre le gras que t'as sur le cul, j'vois pas de quoi tu te plains… se moqua Hermione en se mettant en position de combat.

Le regard de la chef des Daxamites vira au noir, la colère s'emparant d'elle.

\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, je suis une reine !

\- La reine des connes… renchérit Hermione. Des souverains, j'en ai connus, et tu leur arrives pas à la cheville. Allez la dinde, approche que je t'embroche…

La déesse canalisa sa magie dans ses mains, prête à vendre chèrement sa vie. Ses yeux se vidèrent de toute expression humaine et elle laissa l'esprit de la Source s'emparer d'elle.

\- Gardes ! Tuez-la ! rugit Rhéa.

Deux hommes se précipitèrent vers la brunette, suivis d'une dizaine d'autres. Hermione attrapa par les épaules le premier pour l'envoyer comme une boule dans un jeu de quilles sur l'escadron qui filait dans sa direction. Puis, elle transplana pour le sommet de la tour Luthor et fit rapidement apparaitre cinq boules de lumière au bout des doigts de sa main droite. Elle se dépêcha de les relier en formant un pentagramme dont elle frappa le centre de sa paume.

\- Vite… siffla-t-elle alors que le sort dévastateur se dirigeait vers les Daxamites rassemblés.

Le sortilège finit par toucher le sol et une explosion de pouvoir détruisit la place dans un déferlement de magie. Néanmoins, quelques gardes et la reine Rhéa s'étaient envolés pour suivre la brunette et avaient réchappé à la divine destruction.

\- Merde... souffla-t-elle avant de sauter dans le vide.

Elle disparut dans un craquement sonore et réapparut en s'étalant de tout son long dans un vaste bureau, faisant sursauter une femme aux cheveux d'un noir d'une nuit sans étoile.

\- Désolée de déranger, fit Hermione en se relevant et en époussetant son pantalon. Mais que faites-vous là alors que c'est l'apocalypse dehors ?

\- Je travaille, répliqua la femme, agacée. Et à part vous, personne n'est venue me déranger.

La femme retira ses lunettes et dévisagea la brunette.

\- Vous êtes Dieu ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça…

\- Enchantée, je suis Lena Luthor.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer mais je vous conseillerais de vous mettre à l'abri car l'autre ménopausée va pas tarder à me retrouver…

Les vitres du bureau furent soufflées et Hermione attrapa Lena pour la tirer loin de la pluie de débris de verre.

\- J'en ai assez d'avoir toujours raison, marmonna Asalhir.

Elle transplana avec la moldue et se matérialisa au rez-de-chaussée de la tour.

\- Vous devez bien avoir un abri antiatomique dans le coin, alors allez vous y cacher et n'en sortez pas ! ordonna Hermione avant de sortir au pas de course du bâtiment.

La porte du building avait été détruite par son sort et quand Hermione retourna sur la place, cette dernière n'était que désolation. Le bitume avait disparu et des cadavres jonchaient le sol à perte de vue.

« Lexa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'agaça la brunette, tout en scrutant l'horizon à la recherche des Daxamites survivants.

\- Pstt, entendit-elle venir d'une ruelle cachée par l'imposant building. S'avançant vers le son, Hermione resta un instant sans voix en y découvrant Viviane, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? gronda la Source en reprenant sa recherche d'ennemis.

Viviane haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu pourrais faire preuve d'amabilité... reprocha gentiment l'ancienne impératrice. Lexa était mal en point et...

La Dame du Lac ne finit pas sa phrase, son attention attirée par du mouvement au-dessus d'elle. La reine Daxamite s'approchait avec le reste de ses gardes.

\- Revoilà les gueux, fit Viviane avec un fin rictus.

\- Va donc te mettre à l'abri, ordonna Hermione.

Cependant, une boule de feu surgit de la main de la blonde et alla frapper un des Daxamites.

\- Tu disais ? s'enquit doucereusement Viviane.

Hermione était stupéfaite, la bouche ouverte et Viviane eut un petit rire amusé.

\- Tu vas te décrocher la mâchoire, tu devrais faire attention.

\- Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller…

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas aimable de ta part. Je viens te soutenir et tu me vois comme un mauvais rêve...

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Lexa ? Je te préviens que je vais te démembrer et disperser tes ossements dans plus d'univers que tu n'en connais si tu lui as seulement touché un cheveu, feula la brunette.

\- C'est beau l'amour... Je n'ai rien fait à ton raton laveur. Elle n'a pas su gérer deux crétins et j'ai dû lui emprunter ses pouvoirs pour la sortir de l'embarras. Une piètre Source que tu as pour te seconder. Mais maintenant que nous sommes réunies, allons sauver ce monde, chérie...

Hermione lui jeta un regard assassin avant de se transformer en aigle et de s'envoler en direction des Daxamites qui tournoyaient dans le ciel, une dizaine de mètres au-dessus d'elles.

\- Et bien, elle a toujours le même mauvais caractère, soupira un instant l'ancienne Impératrice. J'adore, conclut-elle avec un rictus avant de se transformer à son tour pour rejoindre la brunette.

Les Daxamites se mirent à poursuivre les deux oiseaux et, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se ferait vite rattraper, Asalhir alla se poser sur le toit d'un building. Elle reprenait forme humaine quand les derniers Daxamites atterrissaient à leur tour. Rhéa avait le visage déformé par une fureur noire.

\- Tout ne va pas comme tu veux ? s'enquit Hermione en allumant une cigarette alors que Viviane reprenait forme humaine.

\- Tu as décimé la moitié de ma garde ! cracha la souveraine.

\- Et l'autre moitié y passera si tu décarres pas ton cul de cette planète. T'as cinq minutes avant que je démonte ton vaisseau et ta gueule, répondit la Source en tirant une grande bouffée.

\- On t'a déjà dit que t'es craquante en colère ? demanda gentiment la Dame du Lac.

\- Viviane, ta gueule, gronda Hermione sans desserrer les dents.

\- Rabat-joie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse aux dieux pour que tu me foutes la sainte paix ! finit par s'exclamer la Source en se retournant vers sa Némésis, se désintéressant totalement des Daxamites.

\- Arrête de parler, fit la blonde en s'avançant d'un pas pour déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son ancienne Générale.

\- On ne dérange pas, j'espère ! s'agaça la souveraine Daxamite.

\- En fait, si. Je vous conseille de lui obéir. Je l'ai vu raser des contrées entières en étant de meilleure humeur, expliqua Viviane.

Rhéa leva la main et les gardes restant lancèrent leur souffle glacé. Hermione et Viviane dressèrent de concert un bouclier magique qui se couvrit rapidement d'une épaisse couche de glace.

\- T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse de première ! râla l'ancienne Gryffondor. Et dire que je me plaignais de Lexa.

\- Je suis contente de voir que je suis en première place dans ton cœur chérie, susurra la Dame du Lac.

\- Je vais…

\- Dis-moi plutôt quel était votre plan avec le raton-laveur. Parce que c'est bien gentil de jouer avec la valetaille, mais se débarrasser de la vermine, il faut le faire en une seule fois.

\- Elle devait provoquer une éclipse pour priver ces abrutis de leurs pouvoirs. Et après, je leur mettais une dérouillée... Tu te sens de le faire pendant que je les occupe ?

\- Tout ce qui te plaira, ma Source, fit Viviane avec une petite révérence appuyée par un clin d'oeil.

Hermione ne put retenir l'énorme soupir qui s'était formé dans les tréfonds de son âme tandis que l'ancienne souveraine d'Avalon disparaissait sur un baiser soufflé en sa direction. Balayant l'image et les sentiments qui affluaient d'un hochement de la tête, elle se concentra sur son sort et le renforça, faisant enfler la protection qui projetait des éclats de glace vers les Daxamites.

Ces derniers s'envolèrent et se mirent hors de portée de la contrattaque de la déesse. Rhéa cherchait le point faible dans la protection de son ennemie et, n'en trouvant pas, décida de créer une brèche. Elle ordonna que ces gardes concentrent leur rayon oculaire sur un même point du bouclier magique.

\- Y a de l'idée, lança la brunette en guise de défi, mais si c'est tout ce que vous êtes capable de faire, je vais finir par m'ennuyer.

"Viviane, grouille, ça chauffe par ici !"

"Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de perpétuellement pressé, mais certaines choses prennent du temps et méritent qu'on le prenne..." répondit la Dame du Lac, tout en ironie.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la brunette qui perdit sa concentration un dixième de seconde. Ce qui fut suffisant pour qu'elle relâche l'alimentation de son bouclier qui vola en éclat sous le coup des efforts combinés des envahisseurs extraterrestres.

\- Et merde...

Plutôt que de lutter, Hermione lança un Protego devant elle et se laissa repousser par l'énergie de l'attaque jusqu'au bord du parapet pour basculer en arrière, sa chute dans le vide la soustrayant momentanément aux assauts combinés qui cessèrent faute de belligérante.

\- Je suis en train de les amener vers la décharge municipale, histoire de ne pas laisser trainer des ordures partout en ville, mais si tu te magnes pas la chatte, je vais y laisser des plumes.

"Je sais qu'elle te manque..."

"De quoi tu parles ?" répondit Hermione.

"De ma chatte..."

Atterrir en douceur sur le bitume demanda toute son attention, évitant à la Source de lancer une flopée d'injures à son ancienne Impératrice.

"Sais-tu au moins où se trouve la décharge ?" s'enquit Viviane.

"Euh... non." avoua Hermione.

"Je te flèche le chemin." répondit Viviane.

L'instant suivant, une grosse flèche rouge apparut dans le ciel.

\- J'aurais fini par la trouver, maugréa-t-elle. Occupe-toi de ton éclipse !

"De mauvaise humeur ? Depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu d'intimité satisfaisante ? Et je ne parle pas de ta sauvage, j'ai bien compris que vous n'êtes pas prêtes à coucher ensemble avant des millénaires."

Hermione préféra ne rien dire et se mit à courir en direction de la décharge, avant de se dire que ça ferait sûrement un trajet de quelques kilomètres. Et que ses poursuivants l'attraperaient avant qu'elle n'y arrive. Aussi, elle enfourcha une moto qui se trouvait à deux mètres d'elle et démarra magiquement l'engin.

Elle roula bien au-delà de la limite de vitesse autorisée et sentait derrière elle les Daxamites qui la suivaient.

"Je suis comme le joueur d'Hammelin qui emmène les rats hors de la ville..."

Ne sentant pas venir de réplique de la Dame du Lac qui avait forcement perçue sa pensée, Hermione focalisa son énergie magique sur celle de sa moitié. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir de ses yeux pour savoir exactement ce qui se passait, comme dans un jeu vidéo en réalité augmentée.

Viviane était sur le toit d'un immeuble moyen qui se confondait avec tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Invisible aux yeux des Daxamites, l'Impératrice concentrait sa magie entre ses mains en psalmodiant dans une langue depuis longtemps oubliée même des sorciers. Un flux bleuté s'animait entre ses doigts.

Hermione pouvait sentir le sort se construire. Elle pouvait aussi percevoir le plaisir vécu par la Dame du Lac à sentir la magie parcourir son corps.

"Si tu pouvais éviter d'avoir un orgasme, ça m'arrangerait. Je roule à 150 en pleine ville et j'aimerais ne pas avoir d'accident..." maugréa la brunette dans son esprit.

« Si c'est la dernière fois que je peux connaitre ce plaisir avant que tu ne m'en prives, figure-toi que je compte bien en profiter. Néanmoins, j'attendrais que tu te sois garée pour ça. » répondit tranquillement la blonde.

La Source renifla et fit rire Viviane.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de faire le pitre un instant, je travaille ma chérie. »

« Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et tu ne seras même plus un souvenir. »

« Tu as raison, il faut que je trouve quelque chose de moins commun. Maintenant, laisse-moi parachever correctement le sort sinon on va se retrouver avec un changement climatique plutôt qu'une éclipse. »

Hermione s'empêcha de répliquer, chose facilitée par les Daxamites qui étaient en train de la prendre en tenaille sur un boulevard. Freinant brusquement tout en maintenant les gaz, la brunette fit tourner sa moto sur elle-même, son pied au sol faisant office d'axe de rotation. Elle avisant une ruelle perpendiculaire équipée de ses sempiternelles bennes à ordures et relâcha l'embrayage pour foncer dans cette direction. Sans rien perdre de sa vitesse, la Source esquissa un mouvement du poignet pour faire s'élever les ordures dans un tourbillon qui rejoignit ses assaillants tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le dédale obscur des venelles associées aux quartiers délaissés des villes. Elle ricana en imaginant la reine Rhéa empêtrée dans de la vieille laitue.

« Garée ? » entendit-elle dans son esprit.

Délaissant sa moto, Hermione transplana au moment où elle sentit le sort s'activer et se réceptionna au côté de la blonde. Rapidement, elle mit en place un bouclier protecteur autour d'elles autant que de l'immeuble et de ses fondations afin de rendre toutes tentatives d'attaque des Daxamites vaines.

Viviane était nimbée de la lumière bleue qui s'échappait de ses mains en vagues successives et rejoignaient l'astre du jour et celui de la nuit. La Source était obligée de reconnaitre que sa Némésis était impressionnante.

« Elle l'a toujours été… »

Hermione ne proposa pas son aide à son ancienne Impératrice. Elle préféra se concentrer et marquer de sa magie chaque envahisseur.

"Ils seront plus faciles à traquer ensuite..." songea-t-elle.

Puis elle se frappa le front, horrifiée d'avoir oublié Supergirl.

"Merde ! Faut la revenir ! Car si elle vole au moment de l'éclipse, elle va finir en crêpe sur le bitume !"

Viviane ne semblait pas prêter attention à son environnement. Toute sa magie était tournée vers le rapprochement de la lune et du soleil. Pourtant elle fronça un sourcil.

\- Un problème ? demanda Hermione.

\- Demande au raton laveur de s'en occuper.

\- Que je demande quoi à Lexa ?

\- S'occuper de la nana en Spandex. Elle doit être capable de faire ça, non ?

Hermione grimaça et envoya un message mental à Lexa qui promit de prévenir la super héroïne.

\- Dès que cette histoire sera finie, tu lui rendras ses pouvoirs, grommela Hermione.

\- Pour l'usage qu'elle en fait... c'est vraiment donner de la confiture aux cochons.

\- L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, se moqua la Source.

\- Tu comptais vraiment sur elle pour faire ça ? ricana Viviane en faisant enfler son sort qui balaya la ville comme une bourrasque avant de s'intensifier dans le ciel alors que la lune commençait à obscurcir le soleil.

"J'avoue, j'ai peut-être présumé des forces de Lexa... " songea Hermione en s'émerveillant du talent de la Dame du Lac. "Il faudra vraiment que je prenne le temps de lui apprendre à maîtriser son pouvoir."

\- Pas sure que la mégère apprivoisée qui réchauffe son lit soit d'accord avec toi ma puce.

"Sors de mon esprit !" ordonna Hermione alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière la lune.

\- Je propose juste mon aide, tu n'as jamais été très...

\- Tais-toi !

\- ... avec les femmes.

\- Je vais te priver de tes pouvoirs et finir le sort moi-même, s'énerva Hermione en remontant ses manches.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'occupes de renvoyer tout ce beau monde et leur boîte de conserve ailleurs avant, non ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Viviane avait raison. La dispute attendrait. La brunette leva le nez et avisa que le soleil était presque complètement caché. Plus que quelques secondes et elle passerait à l'action.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent privés de leurs pouvoirs, se débarrasser des Daxamites fut une formalité pour Hermione. Puis les deux demi sources avaient uni leur magie pour pulvériser le vaisseau extraterrestre, Asalhir ne souhaitant pas qu'une telle technologie tombe entre les mains des humains.

Cat Grant était aux anges. Même si la bataille s'était déroulée dans la quasi totalité de la ville et n'avait épargné aucun quartier, la journaliste avait réussi à avoir plusieurs plans homérique montrant la puissance et la bravoure de la déesse.

\- Loïs Lane, tu vas pleurer des larmes de sang... se réjouissait Cat en retournant dans son building.

Déjà elle donnait ses ordres pour le montage vidéo du journal national, attendait que le secrétariat de la présidence des États-Unis lui passe la dirigeante du pays tout en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur qui lui donnait accès à ses appartements. Et elle devait mettre la main sur la déesse pour une interview post apocalypse.

Cat sourit en apercevant dès son arrivée Supergirl en conversation avec la dénommée Lexa si elle se souvenait bien.

\- C'est un désastre, soupirait la Kryptonnienne. Les habitants de National City sortent dans des rues jonchées de cadavres qui sont retirés au fur et à mesure par le DEO. Des dizaines de bâtiments sont détruits, ça va prendre des années à reconstruire.

\- Pas si Asalhir s'en occupe. Et puis, un désastre aurait été de tomber en esclavage non ? rétorqua la Heda offusquée.

\- Ce n'était pas un reproche mais une constatation. Je suis bien la première à détruire la moitié de la ville à chaque sauvetage. Je suis heureuse de votre intervention.

Lexa bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, tandis que Cat renchérissait sur les propos de Kara lorsque Hermione apparut au milieu de la pièce.

La Commandante alla à sa rencontre et lui serra l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Désolée de ne pas avoir assuré, fit doucement l'Heda.

\- Tu as fait ton possible, pour le reste c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû prendre le temps de t'apprendre à te servir de tes pouvoirs.

\- Et nous savons toutes les deux que c'est de ma faute si tu n'as pas pris le temps de le faire.

\- Et nous savons toutes les trois que ce n'est pas demain la veille, fit la voix de Viviane depuis le canapé.

\- Viviane, ça suffit. Maintenant, rends-lui ses pouvoirs, ordonna Hermione.

\- Sais-tu ce que ça fait de sentir sa magie se tarir ? En as-tu seulement fait l'expérience ? C'est violent, comme la perte de son souffle, la disparition de l'étincelle de vie, commenta tranquillement la blonde qui jouait avec un flux magique entre ses doigts.

Tous les protagonistes s'étaient rapprochés dans le salon, et Cat comme Kara sentait que le pire était à venir.

\- Je le sais parfaitement. L'initiale m'a privée de mes pouvoirs avant de me tuer, sur le perron de la maison de Regina, répondit Hermione. Maintenant, rends ses pouvoirs à Lexa. Sinon tu sais comment ça va se finir.

\- Sentir à nouveau ta source de magie en ébullition, rompre ses chaînes et parcourir à nouveau chaque fibre de ton corps, c'est reprendre espoir, continua l'ancienne Impératrice dont les yeux se paraient de filaments d'or.

La Dame du Lac se leva et vint se planter devant son ancienne Générale. Un doux sourire illumina le visage de la blonde dont la main se leva pour caresser la joue de sa Némésis.

\- Mais je te rejoins sur un point. Lexa finira par faire une meilleure source que moi, avec beaucoup de temps et de patience. Elle a su peser les risques et prendre une décision osée, mais bonne, en quelques secondes.

Viviane sortit un petit couteau de sa poche et s'entailla la main sans grimacer avant de se diriger vers l'Heda.

\- Je vais lui rendre son pouvoir, comme je m'y suis engagée. Cette magie m'a apporté un royaume, la puissance et la gloire, mais au fond, ce n'est pas ce que je désirais. Dommage que je ne m'en aperçoive que maintenant, conclut-elle en tendant le couteau par le manche à la Native.

Lexa le prit sans y réfléchir. Elle tailla sa paume de main à son tour et regarda les perles de sang glisser sur sa peau. Levant les yeux, elle perçut le sourire pale de l'ancienne Impératrice qui regardait la Source autant que l'expression ambigüe des traits de la brunette. Sur un soupir, Viviane se tourna vers la Heda et tendit sa main pour lui rendre sa magie.

\- Un instant, fit Lexa en reculant d'un pas. Hermione, c'est à toi de choisir qui doit t'accompagner. Pour la magie, pour la vie. Je crois que c'est ta chance de faire quelque chose pour toi.

\- Prends la magie, Lexa. J'ai suffisamment vécu pour savoir ce qu'il adviendra si Viviane garde cette puissance, répondit sobrement la brunette.

La Heda hocha la tête et s'avança vers la blonde. Elle lui prit la main et joignit leur coupure. L'effet se vit rapidement sur le visage des deux femmes, l'une respirant amplement alors que la magie se déversait dans son corps, l'autre retenant son souffle comme pour endiguer la perte qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Cela ne dura que quelques instants durant lesquels seul le silence pesant emplissait le penthouse.

\- Voilà, finit par dire Viviane en délaissant la poignée de main de Lexa, tu es à nouveau débarrassée de moi, ma Source.

Hermione posa un regard indéchiffrable sur l'ancienne Impératrice avant de sortir une bourse de sa poche. Elle en sortit un haricot magique qu'elle lança à Lexa.

\- Tu peux rentrer. Tu diras à Clarke que je suis désolée de t'avoir retenue aussi longtemps, fit Asalhir avec une légère ironie.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? s'enquit l'Heda.

\- Non, je vais rester quelques temps ici, voir comment ça se passe. Encore merci, conclut Hermione avant de disparaitre dans un craquement sonore.

Cat Grant alla s'installer à son bureau et croisa les mains avec un air de chat.

\- Viviane, je n'ai pas compris exactement la nature de ce qui vient de se passer, mais je crois que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour garder Dieu dans tes parages...

\- C'est Dieu, elle ne m'appartient pas, fit la blonde se s'asseyant élégamment devant le bureau. Lexa, je te souhaite un bel avenir avec elle. Elle n'est pas facile à vivre, mais ses principes sont respectables, j'espère que tu sauras te montrer à sa hauteur...

Lexa eut un sourire de connivence pour Cat Grant avant de porter son attention sur la Dame du Lac.

\- Mais d'ici là, occupez-vous bien d'elle, lança l'Heda avant de jeter le haricot au sol.

Un vortex apparut et la Native le traversa pour enfin regagner son monde. Cat Grant soupira et se servit un café.

\- Bon, comment vais-je obtenir mon interview ? Il me le faut absolument pour boucler mon sujet...

\- Bon courage pour mettre la main sur elle. Si elle veut être insaisissable, tu ne la trouveras jamais.

* * *

Hermione réapparut dans une ruelle de la ville. En avisant des soldats habillés d'une combinaison noire et tenant entre leurs mains un fusil d'assaut, la brunette se dissimula derrière un conteneur à ordures.

\- Putain, cette journée est vraiment merdique... souffla-t-elle. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une cuite.

Elle s'assit, dos contre le mur, et ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- Faisons le point sur la situation : je ne connais pas ce monde, mais maintenant, tout le monde me connait comme Dieu. Super. Je n'ai pas de logement, je n'arriverai pas à trouver un boulot avec mon CV et j'ai pas d'argent... Génial. Option 1, je m'invente une identité et… je ressemble pas à Supergirl bordel ! Option 2... j'en sais rien...

Une tornade bleue et rouge passa devant elle pour s'arrêter. Supergirl se tenait devant elle, souriante.

\- Vous avez prononcé mon nom, commença la super héroïne. Besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, oui... j'en sais rien. Je suis...

\- Dieu.

\- Oui, ben y a pas que des avantages à l'emploi, croyez-moi. Bref, sauf si je trompe tout le monde en me travestissant et en faisant un usage hypocrite et égoïste de la magie, je suis à la rue.

\- Vous êtes Dieu et vous venez de sauver le monde. Vous pourriez demander aux différentes autorités religieuses de vous loger.

\- Pas le genre de la maison de profiter de ma condition divine.

\- Mmm, je comprends… et une amie qui vous héberge, c'est contre un principe aussi ?

\- Non, mais je ne connais personne ici en dehors de Viviane et on ne peut pas dire que c'est une amie...

\- Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine, mais ce serait avec plaisir que je vous ferais une place chez moi.

\- Oh ! fit Hermione, surprise. C'est très aimable de votre part. Mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous dédommager de ma présence.

\- Ben, il n'est pas question de dédommagement entre amies. Ca me fait plaisir de vous dépanner, je sais ce que c'est d'être différent. Vraiment ça me fait plaisir. Deal ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants et claqua des doigts.

\- J'ai une idée ! Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de partenaires d'entraînement de votre niveau. J'accepte votre offre, et je vous aide en retour !

\- M'entrainer avec Dieu ? C'est vraiment sérieux ?

La Source hocha la tête avec un sourire heureux.

\- Alors c'est moi qui ai de la chance, fit Kara en offrant une poignée de main à la brunette pour sceller leur entente.

\- Et donc euh... vous habitez où ? J'ai besoin d'une douche...

Kara évita de renifler pour confirmer mais son souffle retenu ne laissa aucun doute à Hermione.

\- Je vous emmène ? proposa Supergirl en lui tendant la main avec l'intention de décoller

\- Si on disait que je vous suis ?

\- Et comment allez vous faire ? Vous volez à la vitesse du son ? demanda Supergirl.

\- Donnez-moi une direction et je pourrais vous surprendre, sourit la Source.

\- Nord Est, à cinq minutes de vol à vitesse moyenne, répondit la super héroïne avant de s'envoler.

\- Ma vieille, va falloir assurer maintenant, souffla la brunette avant de se transformer en un aigle majestueux et d'user de sa vue pour repérer la tâche rouge et bleue fondre vers un immeuble.

L'instant d'après, Hermione transplanait vers l'appartement dans lequel elle devinait la silhouette de Kara.

Supergirl sursauta en entendant un craquement sonore derrière elle. Elle se retourna et afficha un air surpris à la vue de la déesse.

\- Vous être surprenante, fit la blonde.

\- Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser ensemble, sourit la Source. Mais d'ici là, sans vouloir m'imposer, pour la douche je vais...

\- La porte à droite. Les serviettes de toilettes sont dans le placard, faites comme chez vous. Je vous prépare un thé, café ?

\- Les Kryptoniens boivent-ils de l'alcool ? Car j'ai besoin d'un verre...

\- Sur terre, ça nous arrive, s'amusa Kara. Je vous trouve ça.

\- Merci, pour ça, pour la douche et pour le refuge.

\- J'espère que ça m'ouvrira les portes de paradis ! rit Supergirl en passant dans sa cuisine.

\- Aucune idée, murmura Hermione. Faut dire que je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

* * *

Et voilà ! la suite la semaine prochaine !

D'ici là, on vous fait plein de gros bisous !

A bientôt,

Link9 et Sygui


	24. Gala

Salut tout le monde !

Link s'est finalement offert une fin de semaine et n'a pas eu le temps de mettre le chapitre en ligne … alors devinez qui sauve le monde des lecteurs aujourd'hui ? ;)

Une bonne lecture, c'est tout ce qu'on vous souhaite !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Gala**

Le monde était sans dessus-dessous depuis quinze jours. L'attaque des Daxamites avaient laissé des cicatrices dans National City. Mais ce n'était pas cet évènement qui créait un émoi planétaire. C'était somme toute habituel d'avoir des accrochages avec d'autres populations inter galactiques. Mais la présence de Dieu sur terre, c'était d'un autre ordre. Les grandes religions de ce monde étaient à genoux. Les lieux de cultes se vidaient, les prêtres se défroquaient, les guerres de religion s'éteignaient les unes après les autres.

Les chaines d'infos diffusaient en boucle le sujet tourné par Cat Grant et Jimmy Olsen. Les gens s'arrêtaient devant les vitrines de magasins pour regarder inlassablement le combat de cette petite brunette aux pouvoirs divins.

Mais l'homme étant l'homme, le commerce lui allait bon train et toutes les petites filles avaient des figurines représentant Dieu, leurs cahiers étaient couverts de dessins plus oniriques les uns que les autres et le jean – chemise blanche remplaçait allègrement les atours de princesse.

Même les entreprises revoyaient leurs priorités. Nombre de femmes étaient promues dans des postes de pouvoir et leurs salaires révisés faisaient grincer les dents de ces messieurs. Les tabloïds faisaient leurs choux gras de la nouvelle définition de la société et les États-Unis clamaient à qui voulaient l'entendre qu'ils étaient avant-gardistes avec une femme comme président du plus grand pays du monde.

Cependant, et malgré cette effervescence autour de Dieu, personne ne l'avait aperçue depuis la bataille contre la reine Rhéa et ses troupes. Elle était toujours là, en témoignait les immeubles réparés pendant la nuit ou les diverses routes restaurées quand personne ne regardait. Mais la petite brunette restait insaisissable, malgré les appels des différents gouvernements de la planète qui souhaitaient tous une rencontre avec poignée de main et photo.

Ce petit manège des puissants faisait sourire Viviane. La Dame du Lac poursuivait ses activités d'avocate et s'amusait des appels lancés à la déesse pour qu'elle sorte de l'ombre.

\- Ils ne la connaissent pas. Elle déteste les réceptions, les honneurs et les lèches-bottes.

Elle finit rapidement sa tasse de café prise au troquet devant le palais de justice. Elle l'avait bien mérité celui-là, ayant passé toute sa nuit à préparer la défense d'un sdf qui s'était introduit de nuit dans un restaurant pour manger. Bon il avait tout de même réussi à vider l'ensemble des frigos en ameutant toute sa parenté de rue, "mais était-ce sa faute, Vôtre Honneur, si le restaurateur avait laissé la porte arrière de son bouge ouvert ? Un pousse-au-crime, voilà comment j'appelle une telle attitude"... elle en sourit encore.

Regardant sa montre, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle avait largement le temps de faire quelques courses avant sa dernière audience de la journée. Aussi, elle laissa le montant de sa consommation sur la table et traversa la rue pour s'engouffrer dans une petite supérette. Un caissier, avachit sur le comptoir, regardait d'un œil torve les informations.

"Deux semaines se sont passées depuis l'attaque des Daxamites et Dieu reste introuvable. Malgré nos sollicitations, Supergirl n'a pas commenté cette absence, préférant s'envoler pour éteindre le feu sur une plateforme pétrolière au large de..."

\- Pfff, souffla Viviane, se désintéressant du sujet.

La blonde attrapa un panier et déambula dans les rayons, se demandant ce qu'elle allait se faire à dîner.

Pas grand monde à cette heure de la journée pour l'empêcher de prendre son temps et humer les fruits en espérant en trouver un de mûr. Elle cueillit en passant quelques légumes et décida de faire les autres allées au cas où un produit lui ferait de l'oeil. Elle remarqua une seule cliente qui paraissait s'intéresser aux conserves. Sa dégaine lui disait quelque chose. Sans doute le jeans éculé et le sweat à capuche défraichi qui lui rappelaient son affaire du matin.

La femme était penchée et semblait comparer deux boites de raviolis, se demandant sûrement laquelle était la moins nocive pour sa santé. Elle se redressa et soupira son agacement. Et ce son alluma quelque chose dans la mémoire de Viviane.

\- Hermione ? Appela la dame du lac.

La cliente se retourna, surprise, et l'ancienne Impératrice eut un large sourire.

\- Tu as l'air contrarié... Un souci ?

\- Oui... A cause de l'autre jour, cette foutue bataille retransmise à la télé, je dois me cacher comme une fugitive...

\- Tu sais pourtant que tu as d'autres moyens d'éviter la presse que de te transformer en pouilleux.

\- Tu me connais. Je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu as l'air en forme, ça fait plaisir.

\- Oui, j'ai gagné ma cause ce matin, une bonne cause, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Hermione froncer le nez, pas un petit malfrat. Et j'adore toujours quand tu fais cette grimace, une vraie ado rebelle.

\- C'est à cause des fringues.

Hermione regarda les deux boîtes de conserves avec animosité et les remit en rayon.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller dîner un de ces soirs, ou d'aller boire un verre ? proposa la Source dans un murmure.

\- C'est... inattendu, mais la perspective est plaisante. Et il serait présomptueux et trop rapide de t'inviter ce soir autour de ces légumes ? proposa simplement l'ancienne Impératrice.

\- Oui. Enfin, non, mais je ne peux pas ce soir. Des trucs à faire.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Viviane.

\- Oui. C'est juste que c'est un peu compliqué mais rien de grave.

\- Tu as un appartement ? De l'argent ?

\- Supergirl m'héberge temporairement. Mais avec son mec qui vit avec elle, je sais que je gêne, même si elle est trop polie pour le dire. Et pas évident de louer quand on est recherchée par tout le monde. Mlle Grant m'a proposé un de ses biens en échange d'une interview mais je ne suis pas encore aux abois au point de céder.

\- Hmmm. Et bien, je peux te proposer de t'héberger, mais je n'ai qu'une pièce. Et un seul canapé. Ou je peux t'obtenir un logement aussi peu reluisant en t'ouvrant un dossier à l'aide sociale, continua-t-elle tout en mettant la moitié de ses légumes dans le panier de la brunette. Ni vue, ni connue.

\- C'est gentil et je n'hésiterai pas si je ne m'en sors pas. Mais j'en ai vu d'autres et ça va finir par se tasser. On se voit vendredi soir ? On peut commencer par une bière et, si on ne s'entretue pas, on ira au restaurant ?

\- Le rendez-vous est pris. On se rejoint où ?

\- Je te trouverai, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- En attendant, achète-toi des boules Quies, rayon hygiène, s'amusa Viviane. Pour l'intimité de Kara...

Hermione acquiesça et Viviane alla payer ses courses, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le bar était propre, mais sombre par endroit. Exactement ce qu'Hermione voudrait pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Viviane avait l'habitude d'y tenir son bureau, tranquille au fonds de la salle. Elle savait que la brunette l'y retrouverait. En attendant, elle annotait des articles de lois en marge d'un dossier qui venait de lui être confié. Cependant, elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Son esprit était tourné vers la brunette qui lui avait proposé une soirée. La Dame du Lac était intriguée, et excitée aussi. Mais elle devait raison garder et ne pas se faire d'idées.

\- D'accord, elle est restée dans ce monde, mais c'est juste pour reconstruire la ville. D'ailleurs elle l'a dit, elle est occupée, soliloquait-elle entre la lecture des jurisprudences. Et puis elle a Lexa, ça c'est un challenge à sa hauteur. J'appartiens à son passé, violent. C'est juste le hasard. Et elle s'ennuie.

\- Qui s'ennuie ? Fit une voix alors que le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tire se faisait entendre.

Viviane leva le nez de son livre et sourit tandis qu'Hermione, toujours dissimulée par son immonde sweat à capuche, s'asseyait face à elle.

\- Salut, dit gauchement la brunette.

\- Sean va croire que tu es une cliente, fit Viviane en cachant un petit sourire.

\- Parfait pour moi.

\- Que veux-tu boire ?

\- Même chose que toi... Tu travailles sur quoi ? Demanda la brunette.

\- Ceci ? Rien de bien palpitant, une bande d'étudiants cultivaient du cannabis sur le campus, les enfants des classes aisées sont déjà retournés chez leurs riches parents mais pas mon client qui vit et fait vivre sa famille sur ses prêts et bourses. Alors voilà la commise d'office. Et toi, tes activités un peu compliquées ?

\- Rien d'intéressant qui mérite notre attention ce soir. Je voulais te dire que... Euh... Merci d'avoir rendu ses pouvoirs à Lexa. J'ai été très... Je ne sais comment dire... Impressionnée ? De ta résilience.

Viviane plongea dans le regard brun.

\- Tu sais, j'ai adoré être l'Impératrice d'Avalon, veiller sur mes sujets, travailler au développement de mon île... Rose était magnifique, Morgane m'aimait, Pansy et Minerva me manquent aussi parfois... jamais autant que toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rictus.

\- Je ne suis plus cette personne, fit Hermione. Et je ne le regrette pas. La Générale était... Un personnage.

\- Tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le crois. Sous ses airs mal dégrossis, elle avait les mêmes valeurs que toi.

\- Ne parlons pas d'elle. Des souvenirs assez... perturbants, tu comprends.

\- OK. Whisky ? Proposa Viviane en levant la main pour attirer l'attention du barman.

\- Parfait.

\- Que fais-tu de tes journées ? Parce que les nuits je sais.

Hermione la regarda, offusquée.

\- Tu ne fais pas que reconstruire la ville ? Petite coquine...

\- Que vas-tu imaginer ? Je rends service à la municipalité la nuit mais mes journées sont... Vides.

\- Pas même un petit saut dans un autre univers ? Pour aider Lexa peut-être...

\- Non. Je préfère rester ici pour voir... comment ça évolue. Lexa est grande et elle se trouve dans un monde que j'ai créé. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit ça, mais tu dois être mieux placer que moi pour le savoir.

Viviane regardait la Source faire miroiter son breuvage dans son verre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse alors ?

\- Rien, finit par sourire Hermione. Passons une bonne soirée, veux-tu ?

\- Avec plaisir ! De quoi pourrions-nous parler ?

Un blanc suivit la question, les deux femmes cherchant ce qu'elles pourraient bien se dire.

\- J'ai appris que Mlle Grant avait susurré ton nom pour devenir juge. J'espère que ça marchera, dit Hermione, soulagée de trouver un sujet.

Viviane secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, j'en ai fini avec le pouvoir.

La brunette fit tourner le whisky dans son verre avant d'en boire une gorgée.

\- Il n'est pas question de pouvoir, mais de justice, fit-elle doucement. De compassion, de droiture et de mesure. Tu possèdes toutes ces qualités. Tu rendais une justice... juste, sur Avalon. Ce monde en a besoin.

\- Alors je le ferais, ma Source.

Hermione grimaça.

\- Tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme ça.

\- Parce que je ne suis plus une sorcière ?

\- Parce que tu es plus que ça.

Ce fut au tour de Viviane de grimacer.

\- Si seulement. Dis-moi, quand est-ce que tout a dérapé ?

\- Quand Morgane t'a convaincue de contrarier la Source. Tu aurais dû lui dire de retourner dans sa cuisine... Tenta de plaisanter la brunette.

L'ancienne Impératrice hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai vraiment cru que c'était la chose à faire, pour notre libre-arbitre.

\- C'est le passé, ça ne sert à rien de le remuer. En plus, j'ai rasé le continent, soupira la Source en buvant le reste de son verre d'une traite.

\- A cause de moi. J'ai fait de ta vie un enfer. Je m'en excuserais si ça servait à quelque chose. Mais... on a quand même eu de bons moments, non ?

\- Oui. Jusqu'à ce que je récupère mes souvenirs.

\- Je vois. Et bien, puisque ma cause est perdue, que dirais-tu de changer définitivement de sujet ? Raconte-moi un peu à quoi ressemblent les mondes que tu as parcourus. Il doit bien y en avoir où tu prendrais ta retraite ?

\- J'ai vu des mondes étranges, dangereux, vraiment glauques... Mais celui de Lexa était le pire de tous. Contente d'en être sortie.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'existait plus. Mais, sans être indiscrète, qu'est-ce qui vous lie ? C'est assez obscur.

\- Rien de particulier. Le souvenir d'un moment agréable qui s'est transformé en cauchemar.

\- C'est succinct comme résumé... Que t'a-t-elle fait ?

\- On a baisé, j'suis tombée amoureuse, elle ne m'a pas soutenue, j'ai été torturée...

\- Pardon ? s'insurgea la Dame du Lac. Si je la recroise je lui fais rendre ce qui lui sert d'âme !

\- Laisse tomber, s'il te plaît. C'était y'a longtemps... Je lui ai pardonné comme je t'ai pardonné.

Viviane ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec la brunette. Elle semblait encline à la côtoyer, mais ne voulait rien avoir en commun avec elle. Le passé, bon ou mauvais, n'avait pas sa place dans leur conversation. La blonde s'adossa en regardant son ex tout simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, Hermione ? Si tu avais un souhait pour un génie ?

\- J'adorerais me poser devant la télé, regarder un bon film et manger un hamburger et des frites.

\- Accordé. Viens je connais l'endroit où trouver les meilleurs hamburgers et les frites déplaceraient des foules. Quant à la télé, je capte quelques chaines, ça fera l'affaire. Allez, viens, c'est le génie qui invite, conclut-elle tout en ramassant ses affaires.

* * *

Hermione trainait ses guêtres dans la ville comme une âme en peine. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Ses nuits étaient encore un peu occupées à reconstruire et améliorer l'état de certains quartiers, mais ses journées s'étiraient sans fin. Des siècles d'existence lui avaient permis de faire le tour de tout son potentiel magique de Source, et cette version de la terre était suffisamment proche de celles qu'elle connaissait pour n'avoir rien à y découvrir, pas même la littérature ou la musique.

Et elle n'avait pas d'emploi qui aurait pu l'occuper. Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Ses pas l'avaient menée devant le tribunal de la ville.

"Viviane a peut-être une audience aujourd'hui... Allons voir comment elle se débrouille." songea-t-elle en pénétrant dans le bâtiment.

Sa route fut barrée par deux vigiles armés qui lui réclamèrent d'une même voix peu aimable ses papiers d'identité.

Hermione baissa la capuche qui la dissimulait et les deux gardes ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- D... DIEU ? fit l'un.

\- Elle-même, répondit la Source, affable. Je viens voir comment est rendue la justice des hommes...

\- Je, oui bien sûr, on va prévenir les juges de...

\- Surtout pas, coupa la brunette avec un sourire aimable, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se sentent impressionnés, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Je viens incognito, conclut-elle en rabattant à nouveau sa capuche.

Elle attrapa la liste des audiences du jour et chercha le nom de Viviane.

\- salle 9... Parfait. Bonne journée, messieurs, fit la Source avant de s'éloigner en sifflotant.

Elle pénétra dans la salle et s'installa au dernier rang. Les avocats étaient au pupitre du juge et discutaient hors micro avec ce dernier. Viviane parlait sans emphase et semblait avoir la sympathie du juge.

\- Bien, maître Westwood. Je rejette l'objection du procureur.

\- Merci votre honneur.

Les deux avocats regagnèrent leur place et Viviane tapota le bras de la jeune fille qu'elle représentait.

\- Donc, nous sommes dans ce qui semble être un cas de contrôle au faciès suivie de violences policières, n'est pas, officier Murphy ? Reprit Viviane en se tournant vers le témoin à la barre.

\- Non, je... Enfin, vous, les avocats, vous tournez les faits...

\- Permettez-moi de récapituler les faits, coupa l'avocate.

Hermione se pencha légèrement en avant, impressionnée par la maîtrise de son ancienne souveraine. Voyant que le policier devenait blême, la déesse ne put s'empêcher de sourire, savourant la victoire quasi certaine de la Dame du Lac.

" C'est simple. Si le juge ne libère pas la prévenue, j'interviens en ma qualité de déesse."

Hermione écouta l'ancienne Impératrice clouer l'officier de police au pilori, et même tancer le syndicat qui manquait à ses devoirs d'enseignement auprès de ses membres.

\- Dans une société qui vient d'apprendre que Dieu est une femme, il me semble que tout le monde devrait requestionner les normes qui régissent nos vies.

Hermione se renfonça dans son siège, les joues rouges. Elle espérait que personne n'aurait la bonne idée de la reconnaître.

\- Imaginez si elle était là, dans cette audience, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de nous anéantir pour nous punir de nous maltraiter les uns les autres ?

\- Juste le fait que c'est pas mon genre, maugréa la brunette renfrognée.

\- Je vais vous le dire. Dieu nous fait confiance. Alors apprenons de nos erreurs et démontrons notre intelligence.

\- Ouais... mais la confiance n'empêche pas le contrôle, marmonna la Source.

Un homme se retourna pour lui faire signe de se taire avant de se figer, reconnaissant la femme.

\- Dieu est là ! s'écria-t-il.

Soupirant sa vie, Hermione passa une main sur son visage fatiguée.

\- Salut, dit-elle à la cantonade.

Viviane se tourna d'un bloc et lança un regard surpris à son ancienne Générale.

Le juge manqua de s'évanouir et le procureur regardait ses chaussures, mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, je vous laisse finir, mais vous devinez aisément qu'une condamnation de cette jeune femme me contrarierait grandement.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, Hermione tourna la tête vers l'avocate commise d'office pour lui envoyer un sourire implicite avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Vous ne restez pas ? s'enquit l'avocate, amusée.

\- Je pense que votre plaidoirie a fait mouche, maitre.

\- J'espère, sinon la fin du monde est proche, se moqua la Dame du Lac.

Hermione haussa les épaules et disparut dans un craquement sonore sous une expression surprise de l'auditoire.

\- Bien, maintenant que l'intervention divine est terminée, que diriez-vous de rendre votre jugement, votre honneur ? demanda l'avocate.

\- Et bien...hmmm... je tiens à dire que ma décision était déjà engagée dans un sens avant l'intervention divine, et hmmm puisque la partie plaignante n'a pas su amener d'autres informations prouvant le bien-fondé des agissements de l'officier autre que du profilage racial, je déclare la cause caduque et je fixe des dommages et intérêts.

Quelques hourras et applaudissements retentirent dans la salle et Viviane sortit de la salle, son dossier sous le bras. Cette victoire lui laissait un goût un peu amer dans la bouche. Elle ne saurait jamais si elle la devait à son talent ou à Hermione.

* * *

Kara regardait la Source, entre amusement et consternation. La brunette était avachie sur son canapé, un livre à la main. A l'envers. Le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Hmmm... quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda la blonde.

\- Non, tout va bien, répondit la Source d'un air absent.

\- Ton livre est bien ?

\- Génial.

\- Il serait mieux si tu le tenais dans le bon sens...

La Source regarda la Kryptionienne, son livre, puis soupira en le posant sur ses genoux.

\- Laisse-moi te dire que la vie d'une déesse, c'est juste à chier...

\- J'en conclus que la journée n'a pas été bonne. Des ennuis ? Je peux aider ?

\- Des ennuis ? Si seulement... Non, un ennui avec un grand E. Je n'ai strictement rien à faire et c'est extrêmement pénible...

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Supergirl sortit un téléphone de son sac et le tendit à la brunette.

\- Un... cadeau de Cat Grant, expliqua la blonde. Elle aimerait te joindre pour discuter avec toi.

\- Je sens le piège. J'ai déjà dit non à son interview, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Apparemment, elle a autre chose à te proposer.

Le téléphone portable se mit à sonner et Hermione roula des yeux.

\- Cette femme a un sens du timing enviable... soupira la brunette avant de prendre l'appareil et de décrocher. Bonjour Miss Grant, que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- Un évènement mondain la semaine prochaine. Une soirée caritative pour apporter l'eau courante en Afrique sub-saharienne. La présence de Supergirl permet à Lena Luthor de vendre la place à 10 000 dollars. Si vous venez, elle pourra les vendre le triple. Voire 50 000 pour être à votre table. Je vous envoie mon tailleur personnel pour que vous fassiez honneur à nos invités.

\- Parce que vous pensez que je vais dire oui ?

\- Vous allez dire non ?

Hermione roula des yeux, faisant grimacer Kara.

\- Elle est redoutable, chuchota Supergirl.

\- Si je viens, ce sera à mes conditions, prévint Hermione.

\- Et quelles sont-elles ? s'enquit Cat, agacée de perdre du temps en pourparlers.

\- Puisque c'est pour aider, je veux que les salaires des employés de la soirée soient doublés.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Pour votre tailleur personnel, je décide quoi porter. Vous ne lui donnez pas de consigne.

\- Maître Westwood est moins difficile à gérer pour ce type d'évènement, souffla la journaliste.

\- Viviane est invitée ? fit Hermione, surprise.

\- Évidemment ! Elle a besoin d'étoffer son réseau et de se montrer pour que les démocrates la voient d'un bon oeil et la nomment juge. Un problème ? questionna Cat dans le silence qui s'étirait.

\- Non, tout va bien, finit par dire la Source. Donc, la semaine prochaine. Quelle heure ?

\- Venez à mon bureau pour 18 heures. Nous irons ensemble.

Sur ces mots, Cat raccrocha et Hermione jeta le téléphone au loin.

\- On va devoir se fader une soirée costumée, souffla la brunette.

\- J'ai l'habitude, répondit Kara avec un sourire.

\- J'ai toujours haï ça. Ressembler à ce que les gens attendent de vous, faire semblant de les trouver intéressants quand ils disent des âneries plus grosses que leur ventre bourgeois, c'est pas mon style. Cat va peut-être me mettre à une table toute seule, ajouta la Source avec un rictus.

\- Ca promet d'être une soirée charmante... soupira Kara.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Cat leva la tête de l'écran de sa tablette en entendant un craquement sonore. Un large sourire satisfait illumina son visage en découvrant la Source au milieu de son bureau. Dieu avait fait des efforts pour cette soirée.

\- Vous êtes divine, sans mauvais jeu de mots, commenta Cat en se levant.

\- Votre tailleur n'est pas mauvais, grommela la Source en réajustant le col de la veste de son smoking féminin. Je dois rester combien de temps, à votre petite sauterie ?

\- Le temps du dîner et d'un discours si vous le sentez.

\- Le dîner sera largement suffisant.

\- Une danse ?

\- Avec qui ?

\- Je vous laisse le choix du partenaire. Vous trouverez sûrement quelqu'un à votre goût sur place.

Rajustant pour une énième fois ses poignets de chemise sous sa veste, Hermione sourit en coin.

\- On y va ? Avant que je change d'avis...

Le trajet jusqu'à la tour Luthor se déroula dans un silence décontracté. Cat vérifiait ses mails et Hermione observait les lumières de la ville par la vitre de la limousine. Arrivées sur place, elles furent accueillies par trois vigiles qui leur indiquèrent que la soirée se déroulait au dernier étage.

\- Soyez sympathique ce soir, chuchota Cat sans lever le nez de son téléphone. N'oubliez pas, vous êtes Dieu. N'allez pas vous conduire comme la pire des garces, je compte sur vous.

\- Vous êtes seulement une emmerdeuse ou vous êtes mon attachée de presse ? rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

\- Les deux, n'en doutez pas, lui sourit narquoisement la journaliste.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la cabine et furent reçue par Lena Luthor en personne. Cette dernière fit la bise à Cat Grant avant de serrer la main à la Source.

\- Viviane est déjà présente et semble se demander ce qu'elle fait ici, annonça tout de go la riche héritière. Dieu, c'est le moment d'accomplir un miracle et de la mettre à l'aise.

\- C'est vous l'hôtesse, pas moi. Je vais me contenter d'un verre, si vous permettez, conclut Hermione en leur faussant compagnie.

La Source se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un whisky sec. Elle récupéra son verre, se tourna pour trouver sa place à une des nombreuses tables de la salle quand elle repéra quelqu'un dans la petite foule éparse.

"Par moi-même..." songea-t-elle en découvrant Viviane qui sirotait silencieusement une flute de champagne.

L'avocate portait une robe de soirée rouge qui la sublimait. Elle avait toujours ce maintien impérial et Hermione se mordit sans y penser la lèvre inférieure.

"Toujours aussi belle..."

\- Vous ne seriez pas là, elle serait la vedette, commenta Léna en grignotant la cerise de son cocktail.

\- Elle a toujours attiré les regards.

\- Le vôtre aussi.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la Dame du Lac pour la saluer, Lena sur ses talons.

\- Bonsoir Viviane, fit-elle gauchement avec un sourire timide.

\- Hermione, la salua gracieusement la blonde. J'aurais dû me douter que Cat et Léna sauraient te convaincre d'être le clou de la soirée.

La Source grimaça.

\- Parlant de ça, tu es magnifique, je veux dire, cette robe et toi vous êtes, bref, Miss Luthor disait que tu étais un peu perdue ?

\- Léna a dit ça, fit l'avocate en buvant une gorgée de champagne tout en regardant la milliardaire.

\- Je vous laisse, mesdames, je me dois d'accueillir les généreux donateurs. Nous nous verrons au dîner. D'ici là, passez un agréable moment autour d'un verre ou... d'une danse.

Luthor s'éloigna rencontrer un couple qui venait d'arriver, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête.

\- Tu as l'air aussi à l'aise qu'une moldue devant une assemblée de sorcières, se moqua doucement Viviane.

\- Ca se voit tant que ça ? grimaça la Source en tirant sur son col.

Viviane tira sur le petit noeud papillon pour le défaire et ouvrit le premier bouton de la chemise. Recula la tête, et en défit un second.

\- Tu as le droit de lancer la mode chic-décontractée, commenta l'ancienne Impératrice en arrangeant le tout à son goût. Tu es Dieu, ne l'oublie pas ma chère.

\- Certes, mais Dieu a envie de se tirer pour finir la soirée devant un match de rugby...

\- Lena a sous-entendu que tu dois faire une danse. Depuis quand sais-tu danser ?

\- Oh... Depuis le rêve initiatique de l'Initiale. Ensuite... Minerva avait peu d'attrait pour la chose, Regina ne savait pas danser mais Maura... excellait dans le domaine.

Le regard noisette se fit absent et Viviane devina qu'Hermione se perdait dans de vieux souvenirs. Aussi, la Dame du Lac posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la brunette, ramenant cette dernière à l'instant présent.

\- Tu me montres ? demanda doucement la blonde.

Hermione tendit l'oreille et blêmit légèrement.

\- C'est un tango, tu sais danser ça ?

\- D'après toi ? Je te laisse mener.

Hermione hésita quelques secondes puis finit par poser sa main sur la hanche de l'ancienne impératrice pour l'entraîner au milieu de la piste de danse inoccupée. Viviane fit signe à l'orchestre de reprendre le morceau au début et le premier violon acquiesça. Les premiers accords retentirent et les deux femmes se firent face, sans se toucher. Elles commencèrent à se tourner autour, au rythme de la musique, sans se quitter des yeux. La Source entama une série de pas que Viviane exécutait en miroir, les danseuses se déplaçant sur une ligne imaginaire, tout en se rapprochant à chaque mesure. La Dame du Lac avait toujours su à quoi pensait la Générale des armées d'Avalon. Mais aujourd'hui, le regard de la Source était indéchiffrable et la blonde était incapable de deviner les pensées de la brunette. Était-elle heureuse de danser avec l'ancienne Impératrice ou était-ce une corvée de plus qui lui était infligée ?

Leurs corps se frôlaient à présent et l'avocate sentait le souffle chaud de la déesse sur sa joue. Hermione finit par poser sa main dans le dos de Viviane qui se sentit électrisée par ce simple contact. La blonde se ressaisit et prit la main offerte. Raffermissant sa prise et laissant l'espace suffisant entre elles pour effectuer les mouvements, Hermione l'entraîna dans une danse sensuelle. Les petits pas succédaient aux grandes enjambées et le fendu de la robe de soirée de Viviane laissait voir ses jambes galbées.

Subjugués par l'aisance et la maitrise des deux femmes, les convives se pressèrent autour de la piste de danse et certains sortirent leur téléphone portable pour immortaliser ce moment. Personne n'osait envahir la piste. Cat et Léna profitaient aussi de la danse offerte, un verre à la main et visiblement satisfaite du spectacle assuré par la future juge et Dieu.

\- Elles vont bien ensemble, vous ne trouvez pas ? questionna Supergirl arrivée sur ces entrefaits.

\- Oui, mais ça ne se fera pas tout de suite, commenta Cat.

\- Dire qu'il y a de la gêne entre elles est l'euphémisme de l'année, ajouta Lena.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de comploter pour les mettre ensemble tout de même ? Fit la superhéroïne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, je serais plus du genre à tenter de mettre Dieu sous mes draps, répondit Lena. Mais je pense ne pas pouvoir rivaliser avec notre future juge fédéral.

\- De toute façon, elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre, il faut juste créer les occasions, conclut Cat alors que l'air de tango finissait, cédant la place à un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Supergirl eut un sourire pour la Source qui était rouge de gêne. Visiblement, la déesse n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Quant à Viviane, elle semblait être dans son élément, serrée dans les bras d'Hermione.

\- Elles sont tellement différentes, remarqua la Kryptonnienne.

\- L'eau et le feu, répondit Cat Grant.

\- Le yin et le yang, ajouta Lena Luthor.

\- Et vous pensez qu'elles seront ensemble un jour ? Demanda Supergirl.

\- C'est une certitude, affirma la journaliste.

Jugeant que le show avait assez duré au risque de voir la brunette disparaître pour se soustraire à toutes les mains tendues vers elle, Léna monta sur l'estrade pour attirer l'attention de ses invités tandis que Cat extrayait Hermione de la foule.

\- C'est pire que dans mes souvenirs de Ministre de la Magie, dit-elle discrètement à Viviane qui avait suivi.

\- Tu t'es améliorée depuis les réceptions sur Avalon. Jamais je n'aurais osé demander à la Générale de danser.

\- Je te l'ai dit Viviane, je ne suis plus cette ... personne depuis longtemps, répliqua un peu sèchement la Source alors que renaissaient au fonds de ses yeux la cérémonie du mariage de l'Impératrice et de sa Générale.

\- Je sais et je m'en réjouis car danser avec toi était très agréable. Merci pour ce tango.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de tirer la chaise de la blonde afin de lui permettre de prendre place à table.

\- Si tu veux passer une bonne soirée, évite de me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Tout pour te faire plaisir, ma chère. Pourrais-je espérer une autre danse avant la fin de la soirée ? s'enquit Viviane alors que les autres convives prenaient place à table.

Prenant sur elle, la Source regarda la Dame du Lac dans les yeux. N'y voyant que le plaisir de la danse, elle s'autorisa un léger sourire.

\- Peut-être. Ca dépendra à quel point j'aurai envie de m'enfuir, ajouta-t-elle pour Cat qui s'installait à ses côtés.

\- Je vous veux ici jusqu'à minuit minimum, déclara la journaliste.

\- Ca me prendrait moins de temps de faire venir l'eau courante sur tout le continent africain... répliqua Hermione.

\- Mais ça nous priverait du plaisir de votre compagnie, rétorqua Lena en levant la main pour faire signe au serveur. Vous pourriez redanser un tango entre l'entrée et le plat ?

Hermione plissa dangereusement les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas une bête de foire qu'on exhibe, fit-elle fraichement.

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que Léna voulait dire, s'interposa Viviane en posant sa main sur le poignet de la Source.

\- C'était un spectacle merveilleux et je souhaite seulement avoir le plaisir de le revoir, précisa la femme d'affaires.

La Dame du Lac laissa glisser ses doigts sur la main de la brunette, et la Source prit sur elle pour respirer à fonds.

\- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, murmura Viviane avec un sourire contrit.

Hermione lui renvoya un sourire crispé.

\- J'espère au moins que le repas sera bon, marmonna-t-elle en dépliant sa serviette.

\- Si tu lui laisses une chance il le sera, dit gentiment Viviane.

Le grognement de la brunette lui rappela indéniablement sa Générale. Mais elle se garda bien de lui dire.

L'entrée fut vite avalée par la Source, sans qu'elle ne daigne décrocher un mot aux convives attablés avec elle, se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps à autre.

\- Je pense que tu as besoin de ta dose de nicotine, fit Viviane en se levant élégamment, attrapant la brunette par le poignet pour l'emmener avec elle.

\- Par moi-même, j'ai horreur d'être obligée de faire semblant, furent les premiers mots décrochés par Hermione une fois dehors et sa cigarette allumée.

\- Pense à tous les gens que cette soirée va aider. Et, même si tu t'en moques probablement, je suis heureuse de passer du temps avec toi, confia Viviane.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi … cette soirée ne va aider personne parce que les intermédiaires vont s'en mettre plein les poches et les assoiffés vont continuer à aller chercher de l'eau à 50kms tous les jours. Mais j'apprécie que tu sois là.

La Dame du Lac tendit la main et ses doigts effleurèrent la joue de la déesse.

\- Ce que tu me dis me ravis... Chuchota la blonde.

\- Ne vas toutefois pas te faire des idées.

Viviane retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée et ne put retenir un regard blessé.

\- Je te remercie pour ta délicatesse, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée avant de tourner les talons et de rentrerd'un pas rapide dans la salle.

Hermione tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser du pied.

\- Et merde. Les soirées mondaines, c'est décidemment pas mon truc.

Elle retourna vers la salle mais ne vit pas la robe rouge à la table, ni ailleurs. Un instant inquiète, elle se décida finalement pour aller faire un tour du côté des toilettes pour dames. Assurément le refuge pour y cacher une déception amère et reprendre contenance avant de faire comme si rien n'était.

Elle y trouva la Dame du Lac qui se dévisageait dans le miroir des commodités. Le regard bleu se figea puis se durcit à la vue du reflet de la brunette dans la glace.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda fraîchement l'ancienne Impératrice.

\- Te demander de m'excuser.

\- Excuser quoi ? Ton honnêteté ? Ton franc-parler ?

Après s'être assurée que personne d'autre n'était dans une cabine, Hermione s'adossa contre un lavabo pour regarder la Dame du Lac.

\- Excuser mon manque d'empathie, mon humeur massacrante, mes mauvaises manières. Depuis le début de la soirée, tu cherches à m'épauler et moi je suis tout simplement infecte. Je te demande de m'excuser pour tout ça.

\- Hmmm... Rien qu'une danse ne saura réparer, sourit Viviane.

Hermione secoua la tête, vaguement amusée.

\- Merci.

La blonde lui fit un clin d'oeil et se rapprocha pour se pencher à son oreille.

\- Tu me dois un autre tango... susurra-t-elle.

\- Un fox-trot aurait pu être amusant, répondit tranquillement la Source en lui tenant la porte pour sortir.

\- Vu ce que tu as à te faire pardonner, un slow serait le minimum.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, s'inclina la brunette en laissant Viviane passer devant elle.

* * *

Et voilà ! On espère que vous en avez eu pour votre plaisir ;)

N'oubliez pas les auteures, une p'tite revue à vot' bon cœur !

Sygui et Link


	25. L'histoire, un éternel recommencement

Salut vous !

Un grand merci pour vos revues et vos témoignages, c'est tout simplement WOW de vous lire cette fois-ci ! On savait déjà un peu que vous aimiez nous lire (nous on aime vous écrire ^^), mais de savoir qu'on a quelquefois un impact aussi important dans vos vies, c'est vraiment... grand ! merci ;)

(on vous aurait bien répondu en privé mais il n'y avait pas de lien de connexion)

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : L'histoire n'est qu'un éternel recommencement**

Le lendemain, Hermione émergea sur les coups de midi et se surprit à avoir un léger sourire. Finalement, le gala de charité s'était bien passé. La Source devait avouer qu'elle avait passé une bonne soirée à deviser et à danser avec Viviane.

La Source se retourna dans son lit et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, essayant de chasser de son esprit le portrait de son ancienne Impératrice, son sourire, la douceur de sa peau.

\- Merde... souffla-t-elle en décidant de se lever.

Elle espérait qu'une bonne douche froide lui remettrait les idées en place. Elle ne pouvait pas succomber aux charmes de la Dame du Lac.

\- Rien de bon n'en découlerait, soupira-t-elle en allumant la petite radio de la salle de bain. Souviens-toi des milliers de contentieux entre vous.

\- En direct du palais de justice, une avocate a été enlevée à l'issue d'une audience. D'après nos informations, un cartel de la drogue serait à l'origine du rapt de maître Westwood qui défendait ce matin l'ex-petite amie du chef de gang...

Hermione arrêta de se déshabiller, les paroles de la journaliste se frayant un chemin dans son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil. Elle s'habilla d'un claquement de doigt et transplana pour le tribunal.

Arrivée sur place, elle découvrit une dizaine de policiers qui quadrillaient les marches du palais à la recherche du moindre indice. Hermione s'accroupit et agita rapidement le poignet, faisant parler sa magie. La scène de crime s'illumina pour elle et la brunette décrypta les informations révélées par son pouvoir.

\- Quatre hommes, une berline de marque Ford, direction ouest.

L'instant d'après, un aigle majestueux s'envolait dans le ciel de National City en direction du port.

* * *

Viviane usait de tout son self-control pour ignorer la douleur et ne pas crier. Le dealer était penché sur elle, tenant entre ses mains son annulaire droit.

\- Je t'ai déjà pété trois doigts et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te péter le reste. Où se cache l'autre pute ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

La Dame du Lac se contenta pour réponse d'un regard hautain, digne de l'Impératrice qu'elle a été, et le malfrat lui déboîta le doigt. La douleur fut vive et difficilement soutenable et Viviane se sentit vaciller.

"Tiens bon, il ne te tuera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas l'information..." s'encouragea-t-elle.

La gifle bien sentie que l'homme lui décocha eut pour effet de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

\- Où caches-tu ma meuf ? redemanda l'homme en attrapant l'auriculaire.

Viviane soutint le regard fou, ne voulant baisser les yeux sur sa main torturée. Elle garda les lèvres scellées, daignant offrir à son tortionnaire un rictus moqueur.

\- Tu joues à la forte-tête. On va voir si tu vas tenir sur la durée, susurra le dealer en déboîtant le dernier doigt de la main de sa captive.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, couvrant celui de l'os délogé. Le malfrat se tourna prestement vers la porte qui laissait entrer une lumière vive dans l'entrepôt.

\- Putain de merde ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant un pistolet de sa ceinture.

Viviane tourna la tête et afficha un sourire soulagé. Hermione pénétrait dans l'espace, auréolée d'une magie sombre qui tournoyait autour d'elle. Quelques hommes de mains vidaient leur chargeur sur la déesse qui avançait en direction de la Dame du Lac et les balles ne ralentissaient pas son allure. La Source tendit la main et bougea rapidement le poignet. Le dealer s'effondra, la nuque brisée.

Un autre mouvement de la main et les armes chauffèrent à blanc entre les mains des tueurs sans que la Source ralentisse son pas ou quitte des yeux Viviane. Voir son visage en sang et sa main torturée fit encore enfler sa colère et le reste des hommes impliqués s'effondra sans qu'elle n'ait rien bougé. Elle atteignit finalement le fonds du hangar de son pas pressé et s'agenouilla devant la blonde.

\- Hey, dure matinée, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, sa magie parcourant le corps de l'avocate à la recherche du moindre problème.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais la grasse matinée maintenant, lança en retour Viviane.

\- Que veux-tu ? Dieu est fatiguée... répondit tranquillement la Source en détachant les liens de la blonde.

Hermione soigna Viviane en quelques secondes puis l'aida à se lever de la chaise à laquelle elle était attachée. Et, dans un mouvement irréfléchi, la brunette serra dans ses bras l'ancienne Impératrice.

\- Ca va aller maintenant, chuchota-t-elle.

\- J'avoue que j'ai eu peur, répondit la Dame du Lac.

La brunette resserra son étreinte sur la blonde et lui caressa doucement le dos.

\- Je serai toujours là, rassure-toi, murmura Hermione.

Viviane ferma les yeux, faisant muettement le vœu que cela soit vrai, et plus encore.

\- Ne restons pas là, c'est lugubre, commenta Hermione en rompant l'étreinte.

Elle lui prit la main et les fit disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Le décor de l'appartement de Viviane se matérialisa et la Source la fit asseoir sur son canapé.

\- Reprends tes esprits, je vais te faire un bon thé bien chaud.

\- Merci, c'est très aimable de ta part.

Hermione revint quelques instants plus tard avec une tasse du breuvage infusée. Elle la tendit à la blonde qui la prit dans sa main et qui fut obligée de la maintenir des deux pour contrer ses tremblements.

\- C'est fini, fit doucement la brunette en rajoutant ses mains autour de celles de l'avocate. Je peux effacer le souvenir si tu le souhaites.

\- C'est tentant et je l'aurais conseillé à d'autres mais... Je veux me souvenir de pourquoi j'exerce ce métier.

\- Je croyais que ça t'avait été imposé, questionna Hermione assise à ses côtés.

\- Au début oui. Et c'était vraiment pénible. Une véritable punition. Mais j'ai dépassé ce stade à force de voir les démunis se faire dépouiller par des crapules.

Hermione déposa un baiser sur le front de la souveraine et lui fit un franc sourire.

\- Je retrouve l'Impératrice d'Avalon, respectable, aimante et juste. Je...

La brunette se gratta la nuque et baissa la tête.

\- Je vais prévenir la police que tu vas bien. Repose-toi.

\- Merci d'être venue.

\- Je t'ai fait, dans une autre vie, une promesse. Celle de toujours veiller sur toi. Et je suis du genre à tenir mes promesses, murmura Hermione sans lever le nez de ses chaussures.

\- Alors je suis heureuse d'être encore digne de cette promesse.

\- Disons que tu le redeviens.

* * *

Hermione lisait tranquillement dans le canapé quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Kara pénétra dans le salon et salua la déesse, tout sourire.

\- Passé une bonne journée ? s'enquit l'ancienne Gryffondor en mettant un marque page avant de fermer son ouvrage.

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. J'ai cédé aux demandes de Miss Grant, je lui ai donné son interview, et elle va me prêter un logement. Je déménage dans trois jours.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée, tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas de t'avoir ici.

\- Vous avez besoin toi et Mor-El, de tranquillité. Mais merci de m'avoir accueillie pendant ces longues semaines.

\- De rien, vraiment. Serait-il possible de te demander... attends, je reviens de suite.

Supergirl ouvrit son chemisier, révélant son costume de super héroïne et disparut le temps d'un clignement d'œil. Hermione haussa les épaules et reprit son livre en espérant avoir le temps de finir son chapitre. Elle eut le temps de lire deux pages qu'un grand courant d'air passa dans l'appartement. La Source leva les yeux de son ouvrage et remarqua que Kara était de retour.

\- Désolée, un cargo en difficulté dans le port. Bref, je voulais savoir si je pouvais te demander un service.

\- Bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquit Hermione en refermant une nouvelle fois son livre.

\- Ma sœur et Maggie, ça s'est fini. Et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais passer une soirée avec ma sœur. Elle est dévastée par sa rupture, même si elle le dit pas. Et comme tu es de bons conseils et que tu as une bonne écoute, ça lui ferait sûrement du bien de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Enfin, si tu n'as rien d'autres à faire.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle avait eu peur un moment que Kara lui demande de servir de coup d'après.

\- Non, pas de soucis, répondit la déesse.

En fait, Hermione était peu enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une soirée avec une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais elle était anglaise, et donc coincée dans un carcan de bonnes manières. Supergirl afficha un sourire réjoui et soulagé.

\- Merci. J'arrange ça, conclut la journaliste en se saisissant de son téléphone portable.

Elle appuya sur deux touches et colla le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Ouais, salut Alex. Ca va ? Toujours au DEO ? Tu penses finir vers quelle heure ? Ok, car j'ai une amie qui... se sent un peu seule et j'aurai bien passé du temps avec elle mais Mor-El a prévu une petite soirée en tête à tête. Est-ce que tu pourrais ? Merci, je te revaudrais ça. Tu passes dans une heure chez moi ? Super, à tout à l'heure.

Kara raccrocha et jeta un regard à la déesse.

\- J'espère ne pas brûler en enfer pour ce petit mensonge... fit-elle, légèrement inquiète.

\- Non, rassure-toi. Bon, je vais me préparer... soupira Hermione en se levant.

"Par moi-même, dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ?" songea-t-elle en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Kara venait de lui ouvrir la porte et Alex pénétra dans l'appartement de sa soeur d'un pas trainant. La journée avait été harassante et elle regrettait d'avoir promis à sa frangine de dîner avec cette amie inconnue.

\- Salut ! lança joyeusement Kara. Prête à passer une bonne soirée ?

\- Ouais, se força à répondre aimablement Alex. Elle arrive quand, ta pote ?

\- Elle est dans la salle de bain...

A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit et Alex fut comme foudroyée.

\- Kara... c'est... je... balbutia l'agent spécial.

\- Bonsoir, fit Hermione, affable. Vous devez être Alex. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

\- Je... vous êtes... moi aussi...

La Source eut un sourire engageant.

\- Prête à y aller ?

\- Avec Dieu ? Euh... bafouilla Alex.

\- Appelez-moi Hermione, sourit gentiment la brunette. En route ?

\- Oui, mon die... Hermione, se reprit l'agent fédéral.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ça viendra tout seul.

\- Kara, on se voit demain, fit Alex avec un regard appuyé avant de sortir de l'appartement, suivie d'Hermione.

Les deux femmes se rendirent dans un café et la Source était soigneusement dissimulée sous un sweat à capuche. Elles s'attablèrent au fond du bar et commandèrent des cocktails aux airs de vacances. Elles trinquèrent rapidement et s'empressèrent de boire une longue gorgée. Hermione était intérieurement satisfaite de ne pas être la plus gênée des deux. En effet, Alex n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux et n'avait aucune idée des sujets à aborder avec elle.

\- Donc, Maggie et vous, ça s'est fini, commença doucement Hermione. Vous voulez en parler ?

\- Pas sure... que ce soit le genre de choses qui vous intéresse, vous êtes Di...

\- Chut, pas de gros mots en public. Et contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, je m'inquiète du bien-être des humains qui peuplent cette terre.

Alex soupira et joua du bout de sa paille avec des glaçons.

\- Je veux des enfants et elle non. Visiblement, l'amour ne suffit pas.

\- Peut-être qu'elle pense qu'elle n'a assez d'amour que pour une personne en ce moment, proposa la Source.

\- Mais tout le monde sait que l'amour ne se divise pas... grommela l'agent fédéral.

\- Peut-être a-t-elle connu un schéma familial qu'elle ne veut pas reproduire. Se projeter dans une famille, dans le rôle de parent, ça peut être très angoissant.

\- Ca veut surtout dire qu'elle ne croit pas en nous, elle ne nous fait pas confiance pour faire face...

\- C'est très intime comme perception et la confiance qu'on a dans son partenaire n'entre pas en ligne de compte.

\- Parce que vous en savez quelque chose ? fit Alex un peu brusquement.

\- J'ai eu cinq enfants avec trois femmes différentes alors oui, répondit patiemment la Source.

Le visage de la jeune femme exprima à lui tout seul la pleine gamme des émotions humaines.

\- Trois femmes, alors vous êtes...

\- Humaine, amoureuse parfois. Mais pas polygame, crut-elle bon de préciser.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous être... ce que vous êtes mais humaine également ?

\- C'est une très longue et passionnante histoire qui ne vous regarde pas, répliqua une voix sèche derrière Hermione.

Cette dernière se retourna pour voir Viviane qui la toisait d'un regard peu avenant. La brunette resta un instant sans voix, et son langage corporel sembla être tout un aveu à Viviane.

\- En chasse de nouvelles sensations ?

\- Non, répondit sobrement Hermione.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Alex, la sœur de la colocataire d'Hermione.

\- Vous aussi vous donnez dans le collant bas de gamme ? Hermione je te croyais plus à ton affaire, mais je suppose que le lycra change des peaux de bête agréablement.

\- Alex, je te prie de bien vouloir nous excuser quelques instants, fit Hermione en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du bar, faisant signe à son ancienne Impératrice de la suivre.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? S'enquit la Source. Je réconforte la sœur de ma colocataire qui vient de se faire larguer. Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Si tu ne vois pas de problème à te pavaner avec cette… et bien c'est qu'il n'y en a pas, rétorqua la blonde. Je te savais serviable, mais de là à servir de pansement amoureux.

\- Ce n'est pas un rencard. Ni elle ni moi ne percevons cette soirée comme telle. Et arrête de me considérer comme ta propriété.

\- Qui parle de propriété ? A quel moment t'ai-je traité de la sorte ? J'ai essayé de te convaincre de bien des façons de mon amour pour toi, y compris de la mauvaise manière. Mais jamais je ne t'ai considéré comme une marchandise. Maintenant, si tu crois que c'est comme ça que je te vois ma chère, et bien je pense que tu seras assurément mieux remerciée par la charmante soeurette de SuperLycra.

Viviane avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à sortir. Après tout, ce qu'elle espérait n'arriverait jamais. Hermione ne l'aimait pas, en témoignait le regard indéchiffrable que posait sur elle la Source.

\- Ta mémoire est bien sélective, répondit la brunette. J'ai été ton pantin. Je t'ai pardonné mais fais le travail d'accepter de m'avoir traitée comme un objet.

Viviane allait rétorquer quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que deux hommes la bousculent pour pénétrer dans le bar, arme au poing. Ils avaient le visage cagoulé et étaient tout de noir vêtus.

\- La caisse ! hurla un braqueur au barman. Et que ça saute !

Le deuxième tira sur la Dame du Lac qui s'effondra dans un cri douloureux.

\- Tout le monde à terre ! ordonna le tireur.

La violence sans discernement de l'attaque avait pris Hermione par surprise et l'esprit de la brunette fut un instant obnubilé par la tâche rouge qui s'élargissait sur le corsage de l'ancienne Impératrice.

"Écarter le danger avant de soigner..." se reprit-elle en voyant les clients du bar s'allonger sur le sol, terrorisés.

Elle avisa Alex sortir discrètement une arme mais ne laissa pas le temps à la moldue d'agir. D'un geste sec du poignet, la Source désarma les braqueurs avant de les endormir d'un claquement de doigt. Puis elle s'accroupit auprès de Viviane.

\- Bon sang, c'est dieu ! murmura une femme en se redressant.

\- J'appelle une ambulance, prévint Alex en attrapant son téléphone.

\- Je m'en occupe, répliqua la brunette en s'agenouillant au côté de l'avocate.

\- Ca n'est pas nécessaire, souffla la blonde en retenant le poignet de la Source.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si je ne te soigne pas, tu seras morte avant l'arrivée des secours.

\- Je sais. Mais… je n'attends plus rien de ma vie, elle a été aussi longue que nécessaire pour tenter de racheter mes erreurs. Je regrette de t'avoir autant… empêché de vivre, d'avoir autant...

\- Dors, tu es fatiguée. Nous verrons cela plus tard, chuchota Hermione en passant sa main au-dessus de la Dame du Lac.

Viviane ne ressentit plus la douleur vive dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience, accompagnée par la magie douce et chaude de son ancienne générale.

* * *

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu connaissance que quelques secondes. Aussi, elle s'attendait à se réveiller sur le sol du bar, et non pas dans une petite chambre d'hôpital. Viviane bougea la tête et vit par la fenêtrer aux rideaux mal tirés que le jour était levé. Puis, son cerveau capta la sensation d'une peau tiède contre sa main. Le regard de l'ancienne Impératrice se porta sur la gauche et un sourire étira ses lèvres en découvrant Hermione, endormie sur une chaise en plastique. La blonde baissa les yeux et vit que la Source avait pris sa main dans la sienne.

Doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, Viviane caressa doucement cette main qu'elle a toujours voulu tenir dans la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant volé qui ne se reproduira jamais. Son cœur se gonfla de peine et une larme trouva son chemin entre ses cils.

Une infirmière passa la tête dans la chambre et sourit en voyant sa patiente réveillée. Elle avisa la brunette qui dormait et la femme en blanc pénétra à pas de loup dans la pièce.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda la femme.

\- Bien, merci, répondit Viviane sans quitter des yeux Hermione.

\- J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui tient autant à moi, soupira l'infirmière. Elle vous a veillé toute la nuit.

\- Elle prend les choses à cœur, on ne la refera pas.

\- Si vous le dites.

L'infirmière prit la tension de Viviane et parut satisfaite.

\- Tout est bon, on va vous laisser sortir. Le temps de vous rhabiller, je vous apporte le formulaire. Souhaitez-vous qu'on vous appelle un taxi ?

\- Non, ça ira, merci.

\- A tout de suite. Et pensez à réveiller... Dieu.

La femme en blanc s'éclipsa, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Viviane ne pouvait se résoudre à retirer sa main de la prise légère d'Hermione. Le faire, c'était assurément la réveiller et mettre fin à ces instants volés, retourner dans son purgatoire et perdre à nouveau ce lien ténu que lui offrait la Source endormie.

Un petit soupir heureux s'évada des lèvres de la brunette avant qu'un léger ronflement se fasse entendre. Visiblement, l'ancienne générale n'était pas prête de se réveiller.

\- À quoi rêves-tu Hermione ? Tes vies passées, futures ?

Le regard que posait Viviane sur la Source était un aveu en soi.

\- Je n'ai pas su te conquérir et je t'ai perdue à jamais. Sois heureuse avec Lexa, pour les siècles à venir. Sans Initiale ou souveraine folle d'Avalon à tes trousses.

La blonde avait réussi à ses dégager de la prise endormie de sa Némésis et se levait, décidée à quitter la chambre sans troubler les songes de la brunette. Elle s'attendait à trouver dans l'armoire ses vêtements de la veille tachés de sang mais découvrit des vêtements propres et fraîchement repassés. Pas de traces brunes de sang séché, pas même le trou du projectile pour témoigner de l'attaque. Une attention d'Hermione à n'en point douter.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ? questionna la voix endormie de la Source.

\- J'ai l'autorisation de sortir, répondit Viviane avant de passer dans la salle de bain.

Elle laissa la porte entrouverte et, grâce au miroir, elle put voir la brunette qui se levait de la chaise, s'étirait et se massait le dos avec une grimace douloureuse.

\- Je te ramène chez toi ? proposa aimablement l'ancienne générale.

\- Je dois encore signer mes papiers de sortie. Tu devrais peut-être profiter d'être ici pour voir un kiné...

\- Ca va passer. Comment te sens-tu ?

L'inquiétude était perceptible dans la voix d'Hermione et cela ravit la Dame du Lac.

\- J'ai pensé quitter ce monde pour ne plus y revenir, fit tranquillement l'avocate depuis le cabinet de toilette. Mais tu as pris soin de moi.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser assassiner par deux malfrats...

Viviane passa la tête à la porte.

\- C'est vrai que d'habitude c'est ta seule prérogative, lui répondît-elle amusée.

\- Effectivement. Mais j'ai toujours une bonne raison. Ces personnes ne te connaissant pas, ils n'en avaient pas, rétorqua Hermione, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

\- Pas faux. Et aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi, Hermione ? questionna Viviane en sortant de la salle de bain.

Le regard noisette, sombre, se troubla.

\- Il est... trop tôt pour en parler. Et peu opportun dans cet endroit.

\- Trop tard, trop tôt, mauvais endroit, soupira la blonde en déposant sa jaquette d'hôpital sur le lit défait.

\- Ça t'arrive de te demander comment ta vie pourrait être différente ? Si tu devais changer une chose, quelle direction aurait pris ta destinée ?

Viviane s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant.

\- Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'aurais pu changer ma destinée et obtenir ce que je poursuis depuis...

\- Mais souhaites-tu les bonnes choses ?

Hermione passa sa main sur son visage aux traits tirés.

\- Désolée, je divague... Pas assez dormi. Je t'attends devant l'hôpital pour te ramener chez toi.

\- Je suppose que ce que je souhaite est inatteignable pour moi, soupira la blonde désabusée, tournant le dos à sa Némésis pour vérifier qu'elle n'oubliait rien. Je ne demande s'il est possible de retourner au Mauvais endroit... plus reposant finalement.

La Source ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide au moment où l'infirmière revenait avec des papiers et un stylo. Viviane parapha chaque feuillet sans les lire, plongée dans ses pensées. L'attitude d'Hermione était des plus étranges.

\- Je ne me comprends pas tout le temps, mais Hermione est un mystère de l'univers, conclut-elle pour elle-même en quittant sa chambre, laissant l'infirmière perplexe.

Elle retrouva la Source à l'endroit prévu. Cette dernière fumait assise sur un bac à fleurs, le visage partiellement dissimulé par une capuche.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te donner plus de mal pour moi, je peux appeler un taxi pour rentrer. Ton amie d'hier a peut-être besoin de toi. Je pense que je vous ai interrompues.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi, mais d'une discussion avec son ex. Rien qu'elle ne pourra résoudre.

La Source écrasa son mégot entre deux mauvaises herbes et tendit la main à Viviane.

\- Nous y allons ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Hermione, commença l'ancienne Impératrice en prenant la main tendue pour s'asseoir. J'ai besoin de savoir.

\- C'est trop tôt, s'il te plaît... Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour faire le point. Ça ne fait que quelques semaines que nous avons repris contact.

\- Au moins tu ne m'as pas demandé de quoi je parlais, c'est encourageant.

La brunette ralluma une cigarette et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation des volutes de fumée.

\- Comment pourrais-je te répondre alors que je ne sais pas. Je suis complètement perdue.

\- Tu n'hésiterais pas s'il n'y avait rien ... J'ai changé Hermione, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas prendre, toi seule peut choisir de me donner. Quand tu auras une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, passe me voir. D'ici là, sois heureuse... mais ne tarde pas trop, je suis mortelle maintenant, finit Viviane en se levant, défroissant un pli imaginaire sur sa jupe.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brunette avant de se diriger vers la rue pour héler un taxi.

* * *

Cat faisait le tour du plateau de télé avec suspicion, recherchant toutes les imperfections qui ne rendraient pas hommage à son immense talent. Ce soir, elle allait interviewer Dieu. Elle sourit d'impatience et anticipa sans problème la tête de ses concurrents, surtout celle de Lois Lane. Elle allait l'écraser pour le Pulitzer. Personne ne viendrait plus jamais clamer que National City devait se contenter d'un média de campagne.

La journaliste regarda sa montre. Plus que deux heures avant le direct. Elle sentit l'excitation monter d'un cran. Ce moment de télévision serait l'apogée de sa carrière. Elle retourna dans son bureau pour se servir un café et réviser une dernière fois les questions qu'elle allait poser à Dieu. Elle n'avait qu'une heure trente d'interview et elle devait aller droit au but.

Son chef de la production passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Un problème ? s'inquiéta immédiatement la journaliste.

\- Pas encore, sourit l'homme. Mais je voudrais savoir pour la maquilleuse et l'habilleuse comment on s'organise.

\- Dieu est arrivé ? s'enquit Cat.

\- A l'instant. Elle boit un verre de vin dans sa loge.

\- Très bien, je descends. Et dites à Mario et Constance d'attendre. C'est pas gagné d'avance, mais je vais voir ce que je peux obtenir.

Cat but son café d'une traite et se rendit dans la loge. Hermione sirotait un verre de vin tout en refusant, avec affabilité et bienveillance, que le coiffeur et la maquilleuse s'approchent d'elle.

\- Hermione, quel plaisir de vous voir, déclama la journaliste avant de s'asseoir à côté de la Source. Encore un immense merci d'avoir accepté de venir sur le plateau. C'est un honneur pour moi bien sûr, mais c'est tellement plus, vous allez entrer dans tous les foyers du pays ce soir.

\- Oui, mais cela ne justifie aucunement qu'on touche à mes cheveux ou mon visage. Dieu s'en branle du maquillage. Ok ?

\- Pas de soucis, fit Cat en levant les deux mais en signe de paix. Vous êtes bien au naturel.

\- Mais ?

\- Les éclairages de plateau sont parfois traitres. Une touche de fonds de teint ne nuit jamais, et je vous promets que vous n'en ressentirez aucun inconfort.

Hermione plissa les yeux.

\- Seulement du fond de teint pour l'éclairage. Rien de plus, on est d'accord ?

\- On est d'accord. Entre nous, je sais bien que c'est Viviane qui aura le budget maquillage à la maison, ajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant le genou avant de faire signe à la maquilleuse.

Hermione se laisse poudrer sans rien dire et, une fois le calcaire fini, attrapa son verre de vin.

\- Je suppose qu'espérer avoir les questions est illusoires ?

\- Est-ce qu'un coup de peigne est envisageable ? fit la journaliste avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Lena se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de tendre un pot de popcorn à Viviane. Les deux femmes étaient assises devant un écran gigantesque branché sur la chaine Catinfo.

\- Je sens que ça va être un grand moment, se réjouit Lena.

\- Oui, un grand moment de déception professionnelle, compléta Viviane en voyant un générique défiler.

Cat Grant était assise face à Hermione. Cette dernière avait les bras croisés sous la poitrine et affichait un air pas trop maussade.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi négative ? s'enquit la femme d'affaires.

\- Parce que je connais Hermione et il n'y a rien qui l'insupporte plus que ce qui va se passer maintenant. Mais Cat n'a pas voulu m'entendre quand je l'ai mise en garde...

\- Bonjour Dieu. Comment allez-vous ? commença Cat, essayant de mettre à l'aise la brunette.

\- Comme une divinité dans un monde aussi arriéré, répondit la Source avec un sourire affable.

\- C'est donc un regard critique que vous portez sur notre monde.

\- C'est plutôt un regard navré que je porte sur votre civilisation, rectifia la Source. Une civilisation qui commet des atrocités au nom de Dieu, alors que je n'ai rien demandé, une civilisation dans laquelle les humains sont la seule espèce animale qui battent et tuent leur femelle, une civilisation qui détruit la planète au nom de la richesse de quelques-uns au détriment du plus grand nombre.

\- Et bien, voila une mise en bouche plutôt crue. Mais si vous êtes le Dieu de ce monde, pourquoi laissez-vous faire ?

\- Je vous ai laissé votre libre-arbitre.

\- Avec une réponse pareille, on sait de qui tenait Ponce-Pilate, fit la journaliste en croisant tranquillement ses jambes.

\- Après, je peux le reprendre, menaça Hermione. Je commence à en avoir assez de toutes ces conneries faites en mon nom. Petit message aux dirigeants de ce monde : vous allez vous calmer ou je vais sévir. Et ça ne va pas être beau à voir.

\- Vous n'avez que deux modes de fonctionnements donc, laisser faire ou punir ? fit Cat sans se démonter. N'y aurait-il pas moyen de trouver une autre façon de gérer le monde ?

\- Non. Vous êtes binaires. Je m'adapte.

\- Mais ne dit-on pas que nous sommes à votre image… Avouez que c'est questionnant, non ?

\- Ce qui se dit n'est pas forcément la réalité, répliqua tranquillement Hermione en s'allumant une cigarette.

Cat semblait être aux anges, sans jeu de mots.

\- Et bien c'est cette réalité selon Dieu qui nous intéresse. Dites-nous en plus. Comment devient-on Dieu, de quoi est fait votre quotidien, et finalement, est-ce que l'enfer et le paradis sont des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants ?

\- Ce que je fais et ce que je suis importe peu. En revanche, je peux vous dire ce qui va vous expédier directement au mauvais endroit. Dieu se fout de l'avortement ou de ce que les gens font de leur cul entre adultes consentants. Ce qui me contrarie grandement, c'est l'exploitation du faible par le fort, c'est les trafics en tout genre, ce sont les meurtres, les viols, les vols. Ce qui me contrarie, c'est que des mecs s'en mettent plein les poches au détriment de braves gens. Ce qui me met hors de moi, c'est les enfants qui sont utilisés alors qu'ils seraient mieux à l'école. Ce monde marche sur la tête.

\- Mais dites-moi Dieu, fit Cat comme un chat devant une souris, vous m'avez tout l'air de lancer une campagne d'élections...

\- Non. Mais je n'hésiterais pas à destituer des dirigeants si les situations économique, écologique et sociale ne s'améliorent pas. J'ai déjà quelques noms en tête...

Cat se tourna ostensiblement vers la caméra.

\- Mesdames et messieurs les dirigeants, un nouveau shérif est en ville et Dieu n'a pas l'air de plaisanter. Parlant de ça, et sur une note plus légère, quels sont vos passe-temps préférés ?

\- Des passe-temps... réfléchit Hermione en se tapotant le menton. La cuisine. Il faut coucher avec qui ici pour avoir un cendrier ?

Cat resta une seconde interdite avant de se reprendre avec aplomb.

\- Il est donc possible de négocier avec Dieu ?

\- Non. C'est pour éviter que j'écrase mon mégot sur le sol. Ce n'est pas une attitude divine.

\- Montrer l'exemple, quelle belle valeur, sourit aimablement la journaliste en faisant signe à son assistante de plateau. Et donc la cuisine, il serait possible de trouver quoi à votre table ?

\- De tout. De toutes les régions du monde. J'ai un faible pour la cuisine indienne. Même si leur système de castes et leur traitement de la femme me débectent au plus haut point. J'apprécie également la cuisine asiatique et sa finesse.

\- A-t-on une chance de vous croiser manger un burger-frites ?

\- Plus que mon cholestérol me le permet. Sur ce, Miss Grant, vous avez des vraies questions ou je peux me tirer ailleurs ?

\- J'aurais une dernière question, même si je sais par avance que vous choisirez d'y répondre ou pas... nait-on Dieu ou le devient-on ?

\- La réponse se trouve dans la célèbre phrase de Simone de Beauvoir.

\- Et bien, nous voici tous avec des devoirs et un livre de chevet. Dieu, merci de votre temps, chers téléspectateurs, bonsoir !

Lena éteignit le téléviseur et porta son attention sur Viviane.

\- Et bien, c'était plutôt... étrange, fit la femme d'affaires.

\- Moi j'ai trouvé qu'elle était très détendue et sympathique.

\- Tu parles de Cat, n'est-ce pas ?

\- D'Hermione. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu partir en plein milieu de l'entrevue avec pertes et fracas ou encore faire une démonstration de ce qui attend les dirigeants corrompus s'ils ne se décident pas à revenir dans le droit chemin. Et crois-moi, ça aurait tout de suite eu plus l'air d'une téléréalité avec élimination définitive des candidats malchanceux. Alors oui, je l'ai trouvée très … cool.

\- Que ne ferait pas Dieu pour un appartement à elle ! soupira Lena.

\- Ou un cendrier...

* * *

4 mois plus tard

Hermione était avachie dans son canapé et lisait un livre tout en picorant dans un sachet de raisins secs. Mais la vibration de son téléphone vint troubler sa quiétude

\- Miss Grant, quel plaisir ! lança la brunette en décrochant, la voix teintée d'une légère ironie.

\- Que faites-vous présentement ? Demanda abruptement la journaliste.

\- Je me demandais si je n'allais pas déclarer la téléréalité contraire à la loi de dieu. Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis à Washington DC et je ne rentre pas à National City avant demain matin. Viviane, qui doit prêter serment demain à la cour fédérale m'a appelée pour me dire qu'elle a 40 de fièvre, une coupure d'électricité, pas d'eau chaude chez elle et des surgelés bons à jeter. Allez l'aider.

\- C'est demandé si gentiment, comment refuser ? se moqua Hermione. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas appelée directement ?

\- Elle ne m'a pas demandé de l'aide, elle m'a demandé de voir avec le gouverneur pour décaler la date de la cérémonie. Et mon agenda ne me le permet pas, je n'ai pas d'autre créneau avant plusieurs mois. Alors, hop hop hop, allez me la remettre d'aplomb.

Sur ces mots, Cat Grant raccrocha.

Hermione jeta le cellulaire à côté d'elle en réouvrant son livre. Cette Cat avait un culot incroyable. Sous prétexte qu'elle avait le numéro de téléphone de Dieu, elle se croyait maintenant tout autorisé. Si Viviane avait besoin d'elle, elle saurait assurément le lui faire savoir. Elle reprit la lecture de son chapitre. Cependant son attention était maintenant ailleurs. Est-ce que Viviane l'appellerait vraiment, alors que leurs dernières conversations avaient été polies et neutres. En soupirant elle rattrapa son téléphone et chercha le numéro de la blonde.

"Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Viv..."

La brunette raccrocha et secoua la tête. Elle regarda alternativement son livre et une paire de chaussure et soupira une nouvelle fois.

Elle passa les baskets et disparut dans un craquement sonore. La seconde suivante, elle apparaissait dans un couloir glacé, devant une porte semblable aux cinq autres du palier. Elle frappa énergiquement quelques coups sur la surface boisée et attendit patiemment que l'ancienne Impératrice vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qui se produisit quelques instants plus tard.

\- Ah ouais, Miss Grant n'a pas menti, commenta sobrement la Source en découvrant le visage fiévreux de la Dame du Lac.

\- Salut, renifla Viviane avant de tousser. Quelle est la raison de ta visite ?

\- Ton amie m'a demandé de te remettre sur pied pour demain matin.

Viviane fronça les sourcils, ce qui était loin d'être terrifiant avec la goutte qui lui pendait au nez.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais réclamé ça ! s'emporta l'ancienne souveraine. Je lui ai simplement demandé de reporter ma nomination.

\- Mais visiblement, l'agenda de Dieu est plus flexible que celui d'un gouverneur ou d'une magna d'un groupe de presse, tu m'en vois désolée, répondit gentiment Hermione en poussant la blonde vers le salon. Putain, ce qu'il fait froid chez toi !

\- Oui, des travaux sont en cours sur la voirie et les employés ont touchés divers tuyaux. Le retour à la normale est prévu pour la fin de semaine.

Hermione haussa un sourcil perplexe et finit par secouer la tête.

\- Tu ne vas pas couver ta grippe ici, fit la brunette en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la Dame du Lac.

L'instant suivant, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de la Source et cette dernière entraîna Viviane jusqu'au canapé qu'elle déplia rapidement.

\- Allonge-toi, je vais te chercher une couette et un thé bien chaud, fit doucement Hermione.

Grelottante de froid, transpirante de fièvre et grommelant après Cat, Viviane ne se fit pas trop prier pour céder à la chaleur de la couverture qu'Hermione étendit sur elle.

\- Merci. Je n'avais plus eu aussi froid depuis les vieilles pierres d'Avalon.

\- C'est la grippe, lança Hermione en se rendant dans sa cuisine.

\- Je n'ai jamais été malade, c'est horrible comme sensation.

\- C'est humain, tu t'y feras, répondit la voix de la Source.

Cette dernière revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un thé fumant et une assiette de soupe posés sur un plateau. Elle posa le tout à portée de main de son ancienne souveraine et, après avoir retiré ses chaussures, alla s'allonger à côté de Viviane.

\- Viens par là, fit Hermione en ouvrant ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Renifla la blonde.

\- Arrête de te poser des questions, répondit la brunette en roulant des yeux et en prenant d'autorité la blonde dans ses bras. Cale ta tête sur mon épaule...

Viviane se retint un instant de se laisser aller. Mais son état fiévreux et la chaleur corporelle d'Hermione prirent le dessus sur sa détermination. Lentement son corps se détendit jusqu'au sommeil réparateur.

Quand elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, elle se sentait encore légèrement fébrile mais la fièvre était presque tombée.

\- Hey... fit doucement la Source. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Faible comme un oisillon, et ce n'est pas agréable.

La brunette fit parler sa magie et la Dame du Lac sentit un regain d'énergie.

\- Mieux ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Beaucoup. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'utilisais la magie que pour les choses importantes ? questionna l'ancienne Impératrice en se calant un peu mieux dans les coussins du canapé.

\- C'est ce que je fais, répondit la brunette.

\- Depuis quand une grippe est-elle une priorité pour la Source ? fit la blonde avec un rictus.

\- J'ai bien compris que ta nomination n'était pas reportable et l'état a besoin d'un bon juge. Tu dois être en forme pour demain matin, sourit la brunette en se levant. Tu as faim ?

Viviane regardait la brunette retourner vers sa cuisine. A tout le moins, elle avait gagné une amie qui lui voulait du bien. Haussant les épaules en signe de résignation, elle choisit de se lever pour tester sa forme.

\- Je pense que oui, mes derniers repas n'ont pas été fameux. Où est ta salle de bain ?

\- Tu prends le petit couloir, c'est la porte de gauche. Qu'aimerais-tu dîner ?

\- Te connaissant, j'ai toutes mes chances si je dis hamburger ? lança la blonde avant de disparaitre.

\- Je vous prépare ça, votre Honneur.

\- Mmm, j'aime bien, ça change de se faire appeler pouffiasse au téléphone par un malfrat mal dégrossi.

La Dame du Lac prit une longue douche chaude et, en sortant de la cabine, trouva un peignoir moelleux. Elle sourit en le passant, attrapa une petite serviette pour enrouler ses cheveux et retourna voir la brunette.

\- Tu aurais quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos ? Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione se retourna et son regard se posa automatiquement sur le décolleté du peignoir. Elle rougit subitement et détourna les yeux.

\- Désolée... Oui, bien sûr, je t'apporte ça de suite.

Quoique flattée, Viviane resta un instant surprise. Se pourrait-il qu'Hermione ait baissé sa garde au point de la trouver à nouveau désirable ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta de se décider sur la marche à suivre. Profiter de l'avantage indéniable qu'elle avait en se trouvant en petite tenue et tenter la Source en laissant tomber le peignoir ? Elle n'était pas pudique mais dans ses souvenirs, Hermione l'était devant la Dame du Lac. Oui, elle pourrait jouer la tentatrice et faire tomber la brunette dans ses filets. Mais à peine l'image venait-elle de se former dans son esprit que l'avocate recula. Ce n'était plus ce qu'elle voulait, une Hermione subjuguée qui bavait sans jugement. La Source lui en voudrait et elle perdrait tout, à nouveau.

La brunette revint avec quatre pyjamas.

\- Je te laisse l'embarras du choix. La viande de ton hamburger, à point, saignante ou bien cuite ?

\- J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il valait mieux bien cuire la viande hachée, relança Viviane, question de rester en bonne santé. Je suis plus sensible qu'auparavant à ce genre de précautions, condition mortelle oblige. Mais ça me fait prendre de bonnes habitudes, donc tant mieux, bavardait-elle en échangeant son peignoir pour un pyjama aussi peu sexy que possible.

Hermione acquiesça et s'affaira. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les deux femmes étaient vautrées devant la télé et regardaient un vieux film tout en mangeant les hamburgers. Une fois le repas finit, la Source posa les assiettes vides au sol et s'allongea confortablement, son corps frôlant celui de la Dame du Lac.

\- J'ai changé les draps de mon lit ce matin, je te laisse ma chambre, tu y seras mieux, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Et ton canapé est très confortable, la preuve j'ai commencé à m'y soigner.

\- J'insiste. Je ne veux pas d'ennui avec Cat Grant.

\- Ca n'est pas elle qui décide.

A son tour, l'ancienne Impératrice s'allongea, entre confort et retenue.

\- Si tu comptes dormir dans ce lit, essaie de ne pas ronfler, lança Viviane.

Hermione éteignit la télé et posa une bise sur le front de l'ancienne Impératrice.

\- Bonne nuit Viviane.

La sempiternelle question brulait les lèvres de la Dame du Lac.

\- Hermione ?

\- Mmmm, fit la voix déjà endormie de la Source.

\- … bonne nuit.

* * *

Hermione avait suivi la nomination de Viviane en direct à la télé, sur une chaîne d'infos locales. Elle avait écouté avec attention le discours de l'ancienne Impératrice qui l'avait impressionnée par son verbe, la justesse de son ton, son phrasé impeccable. Sur les coups de 18h30, la Source attrapa une bonne bouteille de vin et transplana pour l'appartement de son ancienne némésis. Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte, scène identique à la veille, mais ce fut une Viviane rayonnante qui lui ouvrit. La Dame du Lac fit surprise de trouver la Source sur son palier tandis que des rires se faisaient entendre derrière la blonde.

\- Désolée de passer à l'improviste, fit la brunette, gênée. J'aurais dû prévenir.

Elle lui tendit la bouteille de vin.

\- Félicitations pour le poste. Passe une bonne soirée.

\- C'est Dieu ? Qu'elle vienne ! Fit la voix de Cat.

\- Oui ! On s'amusera divinement, renchérit celle de Lena Luthor.

Viviane sourit à son ancienne générale.

\- Merci d'avoir remis le chauffage chez moi, fit-elle reconnaissante.

\- De rien. Bonne soirée.

\- Reste avec nous, ça me ferait plaisir.

Hermione acquiesça doucement et suivit la blonde dans la pièce principale.

\- Tu étais invitée tu sais.

\- Mon téléphone a dû effacer le message, fit la brunette avec un pâle sourire.

\- Viviane, il ne manquait que Dieu et la voilà. Tu es une femme parfaitement comblée aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Cat qui avait déjà à la main une coupe de champagne pour Hermione. Ma chère, merci de l'avoir remise sur pied, ça aurait été un beau gâchis de ne pas faire cette assermentation aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'ai rien fais de bien difficile, répondit simplement la brunette en prenant son verre.

\- C'est vrai qu'accomplir des miracles est votre cœur de métier, susurra Lena. Je propose de lever nos verres en l'honneur de Votre Honneur !

Les quatre femmes trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée.

\- J'ai quelques petites choses à grignoter en cuisine, fit Viviane. Hermione, tu peux venir m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr...

La brunette suivit la blonde dans la pièce et Lena et Cat, après avoir échangé un regard, se penchèrent pour garder les deux en visibilité.

\- Hermione, commença Viviane, je suis...

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. Les lèvres de la Source s'étaient posées sur les siennes et l'embrassaient tendrement.

Viviane sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine et se risqua à rendre le baiser initié. Elle laissa pourtant encore l'initiative à la brunette, lui permettant de battre en retraite pour avouer s'être laisser aller. Ca la tuerait surement, mais mieux valait être au clair sans possibilité de retour. Elle voulait être sûre de l'engagement d'Hermione.

La Source enroula ses bras autour des hanches de la Dame du lac et demanda muettement l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser. Sure d'avoir la réponse tant attendue, Viviane se laissa enfin aller. Une main sur la nuque de la Source et l'autre au creux de ses reins, la Dame du Lac rapprocha la brunette dans son étreinte. Elle oublia ses invitées et se laissa submergée par le plaisir retrouvé d'embrasser Hermione. Sans artifices, sans sort, par sa simple volonté.

Dans son dos, la journaliste et la femme d'affaires échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- On s'en va... Chuchota Lena.

Cat acquiesça, heureuse pour son amie. Les deux femmes sortirent de l'appartement à pas de loup, fermant silencieusement derrière elles, laissant les deux amantes en tête à tête.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Hermione sur les lèvres de la Dame du Lac.

\- Et c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire. Je t'aime, Hermione.

Les doigts de la Source vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure blonde.

\- Je crois que tes amies sont parties... Désolée, souffla la brunette.

\- Ce n'est pas avec elles que j'ai envie de passer la soirée, et la nuit, répondit la Dame du Lac d'une voix au ton plus sourd.

Hermione déboutonna le chemisier de la nouvelle juge et fit glisser le vêtement, découvrant les épaules de la blonde. Elle les parcourut de baisers, redécouvrant la peau satinée de la Dame du Lac.

\- Hmmm... ton parfum est toujours aussi enivrant, soupira de plaisir la Source.

Viviane offrait sa peau aux baisers de la brunette avec délectation et frissonnait à chaque toucher. Elle était tellement sûre que ça n'arriverait plus jamais qu'elle n'osait interrompre la chose au risque de se réveiller, fiévreuse et seule dans son lit.

\- Tu nous conduis vers un endroit plus... horizontal ? demanda la blonde.

Hermione fit parler sa magie et la Dame du Lac éprouva la sensation particulière du transplanage. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent la seconde suivante dans la chambre de la Source. Cette dernière ôta rapidement ses chaussures et prit les mains de la nouvelle juge dans les siennes.

\- Viviane, j'ai toute confiance en toi, fit doucement la brunette. Je voudrais te faire un cadeau...

\- Tu deviens bien sérieuse pour un simple cadeau, s'inquiéta la nouvelle juge.

Hermione caressait du pouce les mains de la blonde toujours prisonnières des siennes.

\- J'ai été... longue à me décider à franchir le pas. Je voulais être certaine. Certaine que tu avais changé, certaine de ce que je voulais. J'en suis aujourd'hui convaincue.

Elle se tut quelques instants, cherchant les bons mots.

\- Si j'ai demandé à la Source, dans mon rêve, à être accompagnée, c'est que je ne veux pas être la seule détentrice d'un pouvoir surhumain. Je reste humaine, c'est mon principal défaut. Je commets des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Lexa... ne reviendra pas dans ce monde, et il n'est pas prévu que nous nous revoyions avant quelques siècles.

Hermione grimaça, peu satisfaite de son discours.

\- Ce que j'essaie de dire, maladroitement, c'est que je ne veux pas avoir de la puissance et toi non. Je ne veux pas que cette différence aboutisse à nous éloigner, ou à te faire sentir en infériorité. Certes, je ne peux pas faire de toi une demi-Source mais...

Viviane fronça les sourcils, sentant que ses doigts picotaient.

\- Je veux te donner de la magie. Que tu puisses être en capacité de... t'opposer à moi si jamais j'en viens à mal agir, conclut Hermione en déverrouillant la source de pouvoir de la Dame du Lac.

\- Hermione, non... Je, j'ai confiance en toi et ton jugement. Et j'ai assez de caractère pour me passer de magie...

Viviane parlant en luttant contre ce flux vivant qui l'emplissait d'une énergie que chacune de ses cellules réclamait.

\- Et j'ai confiance en nous. Tu as changé et je ne suis pas Morgane.

Viviane plongea son regard polaire dans les perles brunes de la Source avant d'acquiescer, puis de s'abandonner à ce déferlement jouissif de pure magie dans ses veines. Hermione s'attarda à ressentir chaque cellule s'épanouissant à nouveau, apaisant le corps gracile de la blonde de caresses légères.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit la Source.

\- Une partie de moi revit... alors oui, ça va.

Parfaitement consciente qu'elle avait brisé le moment intime que les deux femmes partageaient, la brunette restait immobile, laissant à Viviane le soin de reprendre ou non ce qu'elles avaient entamé.

La Dame du Lac, lovée dans les bras de la Source, ressentait les picotements de la magie dans le bout de ses doigts.

\- Je me demande si je me souviens, murmura-t-elle en activant cette magie pour doucement caresser son amante.

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de la brunette qui ferma les yeux de plaisir.

\- Oui... tes souvenirs sont intacts... murmura Hermione.

La blonde eut un petit rire coquin.

\- En piste, ma Source. Nous avons des millénaires de temps perdus à rattraper.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? haï ? Tout est possible ! Mais sachez que les personnages sont totalement libres de leurs choix et que les auteures ne les manipulent jamais !

Sygui et Link


	26. Une nouvelle parentalité

Hey hey !

Comment va en ce week-end de trois jours (en France, en tout cas !)

Merci pour vos reviews, elles font toujours hyper plaisir !

Sans plus tarder, voilà le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Une nouvelle parentalité**

Viviane était dans son bureau, en train de préparer les dossiers d'un procès. Deux mois qu'elle avait prêté serment et tranquillement elle prenait ses nouvelles marques professionnelles. Elle apprivoisait aussi sa nouvelle vie, ayant sans problème eu accès à un prêt pour déménager et s'offrir un nouveau refuge. Maison, jardin, rue tranquille. Elle sourit en entendant siffloter dans la pièce d'à côté et sourit. Elle se leva et s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte. Hermione, son Hermione, était là, en train de repeindre consciencieusement toutes les pièces de la demeure.

\- Tu aimes ? questionna la brunette en se retournant, laissant admirer sa capacité à peindre sans en mettre au sol mais en étant couverte de couleurs.

\- Tu me fais un bébé ?

Hermione laissa tomber le pinceau au sol.

\- Je... Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Un bébé, répéta patiemment Viviane. Je veux fonder un famille avec toi. Et j'aimerais qu'on essaye maintenant.

\- Mais... la peinture... et puis... non ! On fait pas des bébés comme ça ! se défendit la brunette avec énergie.

\- Effectivement, il faut se déshabiller pour espérer en avoir un. Tu m'aides ? Demanda la blonde en ôtant son tee-shirt.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! se défendit à nouveau Hermione qui repoussait le tee-shirt envoyé, avant de rester muette, le soutien-gorge de Viviane sur son épaule.

La blonde repassa dans son bureau, laissant la brunette les bras ballants. Mais une petite culotte jetée sur le seuil de la pièce mit la déesse en mouvement.

\- Viviane, t'as pas le droit de faire ça ! lança-t-elle en s'essuyant rapidement les mains après avoir ramassé le rouleau de peinture pour le déposer dans la pane. C'est de la triche, grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Hermione pénétra dans le bureau de la blonde et ne l'y trouva pas. Elle passa dans le salon, sans plus de succès. Elle se rendit dans leur chambre et fut encore une fois subjuguée par la beauté de son amante, étendue sur le lit.

\- Tu me rejoins ? susurra la Dame du Lac.

La blonde faisait le chat sur les draps offrant sa nudité en pâture aux yeux bruns qui devenaient fiévreux. La Source avait du mal à ne pas rester là, juste pour admirer, la bouche entrouverte.

Viviane roula sur le ventre et dévisagea la brunette.

\- Je veux un enfant de toi, Hermione. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en dis… que c'est pas… une bonne idée.

\- Peux-tu développer ta pensée ? s'enquit la Dame du Lac en invitant son amante à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Hermione soupira en s'arrachant à la vision de rêve et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Allongée au côté de sa tentatrice, elle croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et regarda un instant le plafond.

\- C'est… douloureux, la perte d'un enfant. Et c'est tout ce qui me reste, une succession de pertes, mes enfants, mes conjointes, mes amis… Je sais que je suis égoïste...

\- Quand tu penses à tes filles, est-ce le souvenir de leurs pertes qui remonte dans ta mémoire, ou les bons moments passés avec elles ? demanda doucement la blonde.

La Source se perdit dans ses souvenirs et de petits sourires venaient étirer ses lèvres sporadiquement. Viviane regardait les traits qui s'animaient avec l'envie de voir ces sourires perdurer.

\- J'ai aimé chaque instant qu'elles m'ont fait vivre, et elles me manquent...

\- Rose me manque à chaque instant, et personne ne la remplacera dans mon coeur. Mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir un enfant avec toi. Connaitre à nouveau les joies d'être mère.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la blonde et sentit son cœur chavirer en lisant le manque dans les yeux bleus polaires. Elle prit conscience que Viviane avait vécu aussi longtemps qu'elle-même, avec le seul souvenir d'une enfant qui finalement lui avait échappé par le caprice de l'Initiale. Devant cette révélation, elle sut qu'elle avait été bien plus choyée par la vie de pouvoir la remplir d'amour maternel et de gestion de crises d'adolescence que de vide et d'envie.

\- On va avoir un bébé ensemble, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de son amante. Mais c'est toi qui changes les couches.

Le visage de la Dame du Lac s'illumina de bonheur et les mains impatientes vinrent défaire le bouton du jean de la brunette.

\- En piste, ma Source, susurra l'ancienne impératrice. Et que ça dure longtemps !

* * *

Hermione était immobile, allongée sur le canapé, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle voyait sans le regarder le plafond blanc du salon et poussa un soupir profond et ennuyé.

\- Ca va durer combien de temps, cette connerie ? lança-t-elle à haute voix.

\- Crois-moi, t'es pas prête de retourner dans la chambre à coucher ! rétorqua sèchement la voix de Viviane et la Source se renfrogna.

\- Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des emmerdeuses ? souffla la brunette en réajustant la couverture posée sur elle.

Le mouvement souleva un peu de poussière et la déesse éternua.

\- N'essaie pas de faire pitié, ça ne marchera pas.

\- J'essaie rien du tout ! Mais faudrait que tu comprennes que j'ai des obligations. Quand un tsunami menace de dévaster tout le continent asiatique, je dois intervenir. Et tu sais comme moi que dans ces circonstances, le temps est compté.

\- Tu essaies de te convaincre toi-même, Hermione, lançait la voix de la blonde depuis l'autre pièce, mais tu sais que tu as été totalement irresponsable.

\- Comme si la Source pouvait être irrespons..

\- Et comment tu appelles ça toi ? l'interrompit Viviane en apparaissant sur le seuil du salon, les poing sur les hanches, une mère qui fonce tête baissée au devant d'ennuis mortels avec sa fille dans le porte-bébé ?

Hermione se redressa brusquement.

\- Je suis la Source, notre fille ne risquait rien ! J'étais entourée d'une bulle protectrice ! Tu me prends pour une première année ?

\- Je te prends pour une inconsciente ! Et tant que tu ne t'en rendras pas compte, non seulement tu ne reviens pas dans cette chambre, mais en plus tu ne gardes plus notre fille !

\- Mais t'es vraiment l'impératrice des chieuses! Ras le cul ! Tu veux t'occuper de Gabrielle, à la bonne heure ! Ça va être sympa, ton audience pour viol avec un bébé sur les genoux !

\- Les nounous, c'est pas fait pour les chiens ! Et tu sauras qu'il y a une excellente garderie au palais pour les cas d'urgence.

Hermione quitta le canapé et se planta devant la Dame du Lac.

\- Tu ne me privera pas de Gabrielle, fit-elle, menaçante.

\- Alors reconnais honnêtement que tu as fait n'importe quoi !

\- Je n'ai pas fait n'importe quoi. Je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation. Je te remercie de la confiance que tu me portes. Ne t'avise pas de me séparer de ma fille, fit la Source, la peur se lisant dans son regard.

Sans qu'elle le veuille, des souvenirs vieux de plusieurs millénaires remontèrent dans sa mémoire. Minerva blessée et prête à mourir, Viviane enlevant Mary et Cassy.

Viviane percevait le trouble qui envahissait sa femme mais restait habitée par sa colère.

\- Je ne te sépare pas de Gabrielle, je ne veux plus qu'elle soit avec toi si tu n'es pas capable de faire la différence entre ce que tu peux faire et ce que notre fille peut faire.

\- J'en ai assez, je m'en vais, feula Hermione. Marre d'entendre ces conneries ! J'espère que tu auras réfléchi d'ici demain matin !

\- Parfait ! Va prendre l'air! Et pose-toi une question: est-ce qu'il se peut que ta fille fasse des cauchemars après ce que tu lui as fait vivre ?

Viviane tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse et la porte de la chambre claqua violemment derrière elle.

Hermione se rhabilla d'un claquement de doigts et disparut dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaître dans un bistro à l'autre bout de la ville. Le gérant blêmit en découvrant sa nouvelle cliente et manqua tourner de l'œil.

\- Je vais payer mes taxes, promis, fit la voix chevrotante du tenancier.

\- Tequila.

Le verre et la bouteille apparurent devant la Source le temps d'un battement de paupière. Le regard de la Source se porta sur l'écran de télé qui crachait une chaine d'infos en continu. Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises, comme d'habitude.

\- A ta santé, monde qui court à ta perte, fit la brunette en levant son verre pour le toast.

Les images s'enchainaient, violentes, sombres, amères et Hermione buvait cul-sec à chaque micro-reportage. Le tenancier se tenait loin de Dieu, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. A la deuxième bouteille, il s'inquiéta de savoir comme était venue la brunette avant de se dire que de toute façon, il n'oserait jamais demander ses clés à Dieu.

Cependant, le barman finit par s'approcher et fit glisser une assiette de chips devant la brunette.

\- Un souci ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Tout est toujours compliqué avec les mortels... soupira la brunette.

\- Désolé de vous contrarier, fit timidement l'homme.

\- Je ne... vous pouvez augmenter le volume ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

"Un entrepôt de l'entreprise Cadmus vient d'exploser et les flammes se répandent aux immeubles du quartier résidentiel adjacent. Les pompiers luttent contre l'incendie mais ils ne sont pas assez nombreux" disait la journaliste dans son micro.

Une explosion retentit derrière elle et le cameraman tourna l'objectif vers les flammes qui dévoraient tout sur leur passage.

\- C'est dans quel coin ? questionna la brunette vaguement inquiète qui plissait les yeux pour tenter de lire une plaque de rue.

\- Dans le nord de la ville, le quartier en pleine rénovation. Mais regardez, pas de panique, Supergirl arrive, répondit le tenancier.

\- Je panique pas, je m'inquiète, fit la Source attentive aux images en direct. Et voila pourquoi je m'en faisais ! claqua-t-elle en même temps que son verre sur le comptoir, tandis que le reporter décrivait la chute de la super-héroïne en élaborant des hypothèses sur la présence de kryptonite. Merde, j'habite pas loin.

Hermione claqua trois gros billets sur le comptoir et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Elle réapparut à quelques pas de Supergirl qui avait le teint vert.

\- Kryptonite ? s'enquit la Source.

\- C'est pas une intoxication alimentaire.

\- Je m'en occupe. Éloignez vous et aidez à l'évacuation des immeubles autour. Et euh... Ma femme et ma fille sont à 5 minutes d'ici. Vous pouvez vous assurer qu'elles vont bien ?

\- C'est ma priorité, je m'en occupe, dit la jeune femme qui retrouvait déjà quelques couleurs.

Hermione lui tapota rapidement l'épaule avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers l'entrepôt.

Elle agita la main et des trombes d'eau se déversèrent sur les flammes et la Source put pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

\- Première chose, faire disparaître la kryptonite... murmura Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. Ou est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

Elle s'avança dans le premier vaste espace mais la fumée l'empêchait d'y voir à plus d'un mètre.

\- Et quand je vais rentrer à la maison, y en a une qui va râler que je fume trop, grogna la Source tout en faisant un mouvement de poignet qui créa une colonne d'air dégageant la fumée devant elle.

Mais le souffle du sort raviva les flammes et la température, déjà très élevée, gagna plusieurs degrés.

\- Et merde... Fit Hermione. Faut que j'arrête de picoler comme ça. J'en oublie les bases élémentaires de physique.

Un bruit incongru se fit entendre et la brunette leva les yeux.

\- Chiotte... Souffla-t-elle alors que le plafond et les poutres métalliques qui le soutenaient s'effondraient sur elle.

Viviane observait l'incendie à la télévision. Après le départ d'Hermione, elle avait été incapable de se rendormir et avait décidé de tuer le temps en regardant les infos.

Les catastrophes s'enchainaient à l'écran et Viviane soupirait. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher la Source de veiller au grain. Mais avec Gabrielle dans les bras ?

La blonde soupira à nouveau en entendant justement sa fille couiner. Elle alla la chercher et revint en la tenant contre elle pour l'apaiser.

\- C'est fini ma princesse, murmurait-elle tout en regardant le petit écran. Hmmm... Ça flambe pas très loin de chez nous.

Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant une Supergirl sur la touche puis...

\- Mais que fait-elle la bas ? Murmura-t-elle, surprise. Et... Ivre ? Elle titube devant les caméras ? Et elle se précipite dans l'entrepôt !? Elle va se faire tuer !

On frappa à la porte de la maison et la Dame du Lac, sa fille toujours dans ses bras, alla ouvrir.

\- Kara ? Que faites-vous là ? Et Hermione, elle fait quoi dans son état ?

\- Elle est partie éteindre l'incendie. Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur vous.

Viviane retourna devant la télé et ne put s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle était figée devant l'image de l'entrepôt qui s'effondrait sur la Source. Sans attendre, la Dame du Lac revint sur ses pas et tendit Gabrielle à Supergirl.

\- Vous en prenez soin comme à la prunelle de vos yeux.

\- Je...

\- Je m'occupe de ma femme, la coupa-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore, Gabrielle faisant quelques vocalises.

\- Mais je... bon, comment on s'occupe d'un enfant ? soupira la blonde.

Viviane réapparut devant l'entrepôt effondré dont le reste de la structure était toujours léchée par les flammes.

\- L'art et la manière de collectionner les ennuis, grommela la blonde en retroussant ses manches.

Elle laissa parler sa magie, brouillant les caméras pour ne pas être reconnue, et l'envoya à travers les tôles tranchantes et les murs écroulés.

Elle repéra sa femme, dans un coin de l'entrepôt.

"Hermione ?" appela-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne vint et la juge sentit son inquiétude grandir.

\- Je vais la tuer, marmonna-t-elle les dents serrées en se frayant un chemin dans les décombres pour s'approcher plus près des structures enchevêtrées.

Elle étudia un instant les noeuds de poutrelles devant elle avant de commencer un harmonieux ballet de jeu de poignets pour dégager et étayer au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait se mouvoir les matériaux calcinés.

Elle finit par trouver la brunette coincée sous le métal, une poutre en travers du dos. Viviane remarque que le crâne de sa femme évanouie saignait. Elle se dépêcha de dégager magiquement le reste des débris et se précipita aux côtés de son épouse.

\- Interdiction de mourir bêtement, Hermione Granger, lâcha-t-elle, inquiète du manque de réaction de la brunette.

La main de la Source tressaillit avant de bouger lentement en direction de la poche droite de la veste en cuir. Trois secondes plus tard, les doigts tenaient une cigarette.

\- Hermione, soupira de soulagement la juge.

\- ´lut ma douce. T'aurais pas du feu ? Demanda la Source d'une voix étouffée sans réellement bouger.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

\- Hmmm... Non.

\- Reste à savoir si c'est à cause de tes blessures ou de ton ivresse...

\- Pour l'alcool, je dirais que le choc en a dissipé les effets. Pour le reste, je crains que la poutre ait fait son travail de sape... je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Viviane fit courir sa magie sur le corps de sa conjointe et retint une grimace.

\- Ta colonne vertébrale est touchée, annonça doucement la Dame du Lac. Et... je ne suis pas sure d'être en capacité de la réparer. Tu te sens de t'en occuper ?

Hermione tira sur sa cigarette avant de souffler lentement la fumée.

\- Je crois que c'était pas mon jour.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Je te jure que Gabrielle ne risquait rien, pas même un cauchemar. Comment aurais-je pu mettre en danger la vie de notre fille ?

\- J'ai eu peur.

\- Je sais, c'est pas ce que je voulais. Pour le reste... je ne soignerais même pas un furoncle au cul d'un troll, il faut que tu le fasses.

\- Je peux améliorer ton état. Tu feras le reste. Ca te va ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Viviane envoya sa magie et répara ce qu'elle put, en profitant pour donner un petit coup de fouet à son amante.

Quelques couleurs réapparurent aux joues de la brunette qui ne rouvrait pourtant pas les yeux.

\- Hermione ? fit Viviane en lui tapotant doucement la joue. Réveille-toi, s'il te plait. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi, tu dois faire le reste. Ouvre les yeux, ma chérie.

\- J'ai juste envie de dormir, s'il te plait.

La voix éteinte de la brunette inquiétait la juge qui se résolue tout de même à transplaner avec elle jusque dans leur chambre à coucher. Elle tira rapidement la couverture sur son épouse et lui prit la main.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici. Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour te soigner, je veille sur toi.

* * *

C'était la cinquième fois cette année que Viviane et Hermione étaient convoquées chez le proviseur du lycée. La blonde avançait dans le couloir défraichi du lycée en faisait claquer ses talons sur le linoléum fatigué, tandis que la Source la suivait les mains dans les poches.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on a raté, maugréait la Dame du Lac.

\- Rien ma chérie, on n'a rien loupé.

\- Rose n'a jamais été comme ça.

\- Ne compare pas nos enfants, autres temps autres mœurs.

\- Certes, mais je tiens à... s'agaça Viviane.

\- La Rose que tu as connue était la fille de l'Impératrice. Elle faisait connerie sur connerie mais personne ne la remettait à sa place. Celle que j'ai connue n'a pas eu d'adolescence, je l'ai faite grandir magiquement. ah si, elle a fait quelques semaines à Poudlard et s'est faite virer de cours pour finir dans le bureau de sa directrice de mère.

\- Mais 5 fois cette année ! Et on n'est qu'au début du deuxième trimestre !

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules, peu impressionnée par l'éclat de voix de sa femme, et absolument pas paniquée par les affres de sa progéniture.

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle a trouvé pour pourrir le cours de cette vieille harpie de prof de maths... murmura-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et ça te fait rire en plus ! s'insurgea la juge.

\- Ca m'amuse, je le reconnais, mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis 100% derrière toi.

Viviane haussa un sourcil en tournant la tête vers sa femme.

\- Parce qu'évidemment, c'est moi qui est encore la méchante dans l'histoire.

Elle frappa à la porte du secrétariat du proviseur et à l'invitation peu aimable de la secrétaire. Cette dernière trônait derrière un bureau encombré de dossiers sur le point de s'effondrer qui encadrait un écran d'ordinateur désuet. Elle leva à peine la tête pour reconnaitre les parents convoqués avant de leur indiquer la présence de leur rejeton d'un coup de menton.

La Dame du Lac soupira sa vie en voyant sa fille avachie sur une chaise, paraissant encore plus gothique dans cet environnement brun suranné.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de la lycéenne aux cheveux noirs corbeaux.

\- Très joli sort de coloration, murmura-t-elle en sortant sa cigarette électronique.

\- Hermione, range ça immédiatement, gronda Viviane.

\- Pfff, ils vont faire quoi ? Engueuler Dieu ? répondit la brunette avec un sourire un brin provocateur pour la secrétaire.

La Dame du Lac fusilla la brunette qui prit un air faussement contrit avant de ranger l'objet dans sa poche.

\- Ta mère est d'une humeur massacrante, je me demande pourquoi. Une idée ?

\- Elle est jamais contente de toute façon, lâcha la gamine sans changer de position.

\- Tu es peut être un peu dure avec elle, non ?

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

\- Qu'a dit la prof et qu'as-tu fait pour te venger ? insista gentiment Hermione.

\- Elle a dit que Dieu n'existait pas, c'te conne.

Hermione éclata de rire, ce qui fit lever le nez de la secrétaire.

\- Tu veux que j'aille la voir ? proposa la Source avec un clin d'oeil.

Un éclat brilla un instant dans les yeux clairs de la jeune fille, en même temps qu'un rictus imperceptible étirait ses lèvres.

\- Ok, je vais faire un tour en classe, mais en échange, tu te tiens tranquille pour un moment ?

\- Pffff.

\- Gabrielle ?

\- Ca m'gave d'être ici. J'ai rien à apprendre. Même leur club de sorcellerie est nul, les pimbêches se prennent pour des sorcières en lisant dans le marc de café.

\- Bien d'accord avec toi, la divination n'a jamais été le fort de la famille, commenta la brunette en mettant un bras autour des épaules de sa fille. Mais tu sais aussi que les moldus n'ont pas accès à ce savoir. Par contre, ils en connaissent un bout en technologie, tu devrais t'y intéresser un peu.

Hermione se leva et tapota l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Et soit gentille avec ta mère, elle s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Elle s'inquiète juste pour sa réputation de juge, grommela la gamine.

\- Je t'entends jeune fille.

La voix de Viviane était fraiche et Hermione soupira.

\- Non, sa réputation n'est plus à faire avec mes petits écarts dans les différents bars de la ville. Elle veut seulement que... en fait, je vais vous laisser discuter de ça toutes les deux, j'vais m'occuper de la vieille athée. Elle est dans quelle salle ?

* * *

La lumière tamisée de la lampe sur la table basse éclairait faiblement le salon. L'ambiance feutrée associée était pourtant loin d'être au rendez-vous. Viviane, enveloppée d'un châle, faisait les cent pas au milieu de la pièce, s'arrêtant régulièrement devant une fenêtre pour en écarter le rideau afin de glisser un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

\- Mon cœur, viens te coucher.

\- Tu as vu l'heure ?

\- Justement, viens dormir.

\- Elle n'ai toujours pas rentrée ! On lui avait donné la permission de minuit et il est...

\- Minuit deux, coupa Hermione. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

La blonde soupira avant de retourner dans la chambre. Elle s'assit de son côté du lit sans se résoudre à s'allonger. Hermione se tourna vers sa femme, posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien. Au pire, elle sait lancer un protego. Et puis, tu sais bien que je le saurais instantanément.

\- Oui, mais je m'inquiète... Elle ne répond pas quand je l'appelle.

\- Elle s'amuse avec ses amis, elle ne prête sans doute pas attention à son cellulaire. Vi, il faut que tu lui laisses de l'espace.

\- Elle n'a que 18 ans ! Et dans cet État, elle n'est pas majeure ! Je ne sais pas dans quel état elle va rentrer ! Et... Oh mon dieu, et si elle prenait de la drogue à son insu ? Ou pire, consciemment !

\- Ton dieu, c'est à dire moi, sourit la Source en flattant le dos de son épouse, est certain que notre fille fera bien des expériences, mais rien qui ne mettrait sa vie en danger.

Hermione posa un court baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et sourit.

\- Maintenant, dors ou je te jette un sort de sommeil !

Viviane consentit à s'allonger afin d'être sure de pouvoir rester éveillée en attendant le retour de Gabrielle. Elle resta cependant au-dessus des couvertures, toujours dans son châle. Hermione se colla contre elle, nullement dupe. Les minutes défilaient devant les yeux de la juge qui se laissait obnubiler par le cadran lumineux de son réveil. Elle se redressa soudainement, faisant sursauter la Source.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai entendu du bruit dans l'entrée.

\- J'y vais, soupira Hermione en repoussant les draps.

Elle quitta la chambre et se rendit dans le salon ou elle trouva Gabrielle à genoux, essayant de retirer sa veste sans des gestes brusques et désordonnés.

La Source s'adossa contre un mur, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- 'lut ma puce. Ca va ?

Un grommèlement atteignit ses oreilles, la faisant sourire.

\- Mélange ?

\- Tequila.

\- Ok, je vais mettre une potion gueule-de-bois sur ta table de chevet, mais tu...

\- Il n'en est pas question, coupa une voix glaciale

Hermione se retourna pour voir Viviane dans l'embrasure de la porte de leur chambre, les bras croisés sous la poitrine.

\- Ma chérie... tenta la Source

\- Elle boit, elle assume ! coupa la blonde.

\- Essactmmmmmmmmment, j' summe, Mmmammmmm.

\- Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis ? gronda la dame du lac. Tu devrais avoir honte !

\- T'as... Récupéré m'man... Bien pire...

Gabrielle attrapa le pot à parapluies et vomit dedans.

\- C'est bien ta fille, feula Viviane.

\- C'est pour ça que je me proposais de gérer, fit Hermione conciliante.

Viviane plissa les yeux, tentant visiblement de contenir sa fureur.

\- Soit. Occupe-toi du vomi. Mais dis lui bien qu'elle est privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin du mois et que demain matin, mal de tête ou pas, elle va se prendre la plus belle engueulade de sa vie !

\- Je pense que tu viens de lui dire chérie. Allez viens ma puce, ton lit t'attend.

Délaissant le support de son mur, Hermione attrapa sa fille sous les aisselles pour la remettre debout.

\- Je peux... toute seule, marmonna Gabrielle en faisant des mouvements désordonnés pour se libérer du soutien.

Ce faisant, des étincelles plus ou moins importantes naissaient au bout de ses doigts, créant des traces noires sur les murs, quand ce n'était pas des brûlures sur les tissus alentours.

\- La fille de sa mère, commenta aigrement la juge.

\- Vi, tu deviens lourde là. Va te coucher et pense à me raconter ta première cuite quand je reviens.

\- Je n'ai jamais pris de cuite. J'étais une impératrice, digne en toute circonstance...

\- Ouais, on va pas revenir sur cette période là, tu sais que c'est plus ou moins tabou avec moi, répondit Hermione sans se départir de son ton affable.

Viviane pinça ses lèvres avant de tourner les talons.

\- Allez Gabrielle, en route.

Coucher la jeune femme fut une épreuve mais Hermione s'en sortit avec les honneurs. Et c'est avec une légère appréhension qu'elle retourna se coucher auprès de Viviane. Cette dernière avait un visage fermé et une attitude des plus belliqueuses.

\- Vas-y, vide ton sac, soupira la Source en se glissant sous la couette.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Bien sûr. Cet air renfrogné est naturel...

\- Je suis fatiguée... d'être la méchante, d'être irréprochable, d'être celle qui tient la maison, d'être ... chiante, alors que toi t'es cool, la gentille maman, le bon dieu, celle qui rentre ivre en partant du principe que c'est normal et que je vais toujours être ...

\- Et quand elle était enfant, j'étais le monstre horriblement stricte et toi la maman poule. C'est une période, ça va passer.

Viviane se retourna pour faire face à son épouse qui la couvait d'un regard amoureux.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse Hermione ? Je suis perdue avec elle. Elle me rend aussi folle que fière.

\- Un trait de caractère qu'elle a hérité de toi, ma chérie.

Viviane fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne te suis pas.

\- Je suis fière de toi et tu me rends folle de toi, sourit la Source avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la Dame du Lac.

\- Je ... ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit, mais... j'accepte le changement de sujet.

Viviane se lova contre son épouse, embrassant sa mâchoire avant de descendre poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Une envie, ma chérie ? susurra la Source.

Viviane laissa une de ses mains tracer sa route entre les seins de son épouse.

\- Une ou deux ma Source, une ou deux, fit-elle, mutine.

\- Qui suis-je pour te résister ?

\- M'man V! ...suis malade... couina une voix en détresse à l'autre bout de la maison.

La blonde se laissa retomber sur le matelas, épuisée d'avance, tandis qu'Hermione riait doucement.

\- Tu vois bien qu'elle t'aime, tu es sa petite maman qui prend soin d'elle, dit-elle en caressant le bras de la Dame du Lac.

Sur un soupir, Vivianne se leva.

\- J'arrive ma chérie. Et toi, quand je reviens, on lui fait une petite sœur pour qu'elle prenne aussi ses responsabilités.

\- On est trop vieille ! lança Hermione.

\- Certainement pas ! Fais-toi à cette idée ! lança la juge qui avait déjà quitté la chambre.

* * *

Petit chapitre tout tranquille, mais promis, l'action reviendra assez rapidement ! ^^

Bon week-end et à très vite,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	27. Une soirée bonne à oublier

Coucou tout le monde !

Un petit chapitre assez tranquille, comme ce dimanche plutôt gris...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Une soirée bonne à oublier**

Hermione soufflait son ennui, assise sur le canapé. La télévision allumée tournait en boucle sur toutes les chaines la soirée électorale locale et la Source trouvait d'un ennui consommé tous les commentaires abscons balancés pompeusement par des journalistes qui n'avaient finalement rien à dire. La brunette lâcha un nouveau soupir en regardant partout autour d'elle en cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait faire, mais rien de la tentait. Qui plus est, elle était seule ce soir, Gabrielle étant sortie avec des amies et Viviane s'étant trouvée d'astreinte. Elle s'allongeait sur le canapé, les bras croisés sous la nuque, le regard perdu au plafond quand une heureuse idée traversa son esprit et lui rendit le sourire. L'instant d'après, elle avait passé sa veste en cuir par-dessus sa chemise blanche et fermait consciencieusement la porte derrière elle en sifflotant.

Son regard parcourut la rue déserte et, le temps d'un clignement d'oeil, elle se retrouva à l'autre bout de la ville, devant un club de strip-tease.

\- Par moi-même, ça faisait longtemps ! soupira-t-elle d'aise en pénétrant dans le bâtiment.

L'ouvreuse la reconnut aussitôt et l'amena à une table devant la scène. Quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille de champagne dans un sceau fut posée sur la table.

\- Cadeau de la maison, fit la serveuse avec un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est bien gentil Sandra, tu remercieras Clara pour moi.

\- Vous vous faites rare, ces derniers temps, regretta la jeune femme.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est compliqué de négocier avec ma femme. Elle juge facilement le moindre de mes écarts.

\- En tout cas, vous allez être ravie, nous avons une nouvelle danseuse très prometteuse. Elle entre en scène d'ici dix minutes. J'espère que vous profiterez du spectacle.

\- J'ai hâte, sourit la Source.

Hermione s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise après avoir fait sauter le bouchon de sa bouteille et s'être servie une coupe. Elle laissa son regard parcourir la salle, profitant enfin de sa soirée qu'elle anticipait être bien plus agréable maintenant.

La première danseuse sur le podium déployait tout son talent et la brunette devait admettre qu'elle avait rarement vu un spectacle d'une telle qualité.

\- J'ai jamais été aussi souple, murmura-t-elle. Je me demande si ma magie pourrait améliorer ça... Viviane apprécierait peut-être.

Elle eut un petit rire en imaginant la tête de la Dame du Lac si elle se lançait dans ce genre d'acrobaties.

\- Reste toujours la position de l'ananas...

Deux autres danseuses se succédèrent à la barre et Hermione profitait de sa soirée en buvant ses bulles. Cependant, quand la nouvelle strip-teaseuse monta sur scène, elle en recracha l'intégralité de sa gorgée.

\- BORDEL ! GABRIELLE ! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

\- Maman ? fit la jeune femme, éberluée de reconnaitre la Source au premier rang.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Hermione pour monter sur scène, envelopper sa fille légèrement vêtue dans sa veste en cuir et la faire quitter les spotlights pour la pénombre des coulisses.

\- Je peux pas le croire, s'énervait la Source. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On te fait chanter ? Qui t'a forcée que je lui refasse le portrait ?

\- Personne ! Répondit âcrement Gabrielle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère. C'est un job étudiant comme un autre, et plutôt bien payé !

\- Je préférerais que tu ...

\- Arrête ! Tu branles rien depuis des décennies et m'man V est la seule à faire ce qu'il faut pour payer les factures ! Et vu que l'argent ne sort pas du cul des poules, je file un coup de main, moi !

Hermione plissa dangereusement les yeux.

\- Tu … je … attends là, t'es en train de me dire que ta mère est au courant de ton boulot pour contribuer aux frais de la maison ?

\- Non, mais comme je peux pas lui demander de l'argent de poche car les finances de la maison sont déjà exsangues, je me débrouille. Maintenant, laisse-moi aller bosser pendant que tu dilapides l'argent que maman V gagne. Tu devrais avoir honte !

\- Il n'est pas question que tu y retournes ! Des boulots y'en a plein d'autres et c'est pas celui-là que tu vas faire ma fille, crois-moi !

\- Donc ce job est assez bien pour les filles que tu reluques mais pas pour moi ? Hypocrite !

Hermione grommela en se passant la main sur le visage.

\- Tu as tout faux. Je respecte tout à fait ces filles, jamais je n'aurais même une pensée déplacée pour elles. Mais tout le monde n'est pas moi et je refuse que des vieux libidineux passent ensuite leur nuit à ... je peux même pas le dire !

Gabrielle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Les gens attendent une danse. Alors monte sur cette scène et ramène un peu d'argent à la maison !

\- Que je… jamais de la vie ! s'insurgea la brunette.

\- Alors t'as rien à me dire. Va-t-en ! Conclut Gabrielle en jetant au visage de sa mère la veste en cuir qui couvrait ses épaules.

Hermione se dépêtra de sa veste tout en attrapant le poignet de sa fille.

\- Gabrielle, s'il te plait… je m'y prends mal… si c'est pas pour moi, pense à ta mère, ca va plus l'embarrasser qu'autre chose. Et hmm, c'est pas simple pour moi de travailler, simplement.

\- Et donc, tu proposes quoi pour ramener de l'argent à la maison ?

Hermione soupira dans son fort intérieur. Au moins sa fille voulait bien parler, et Clara avait envoyé une nouvelle danseuse se produire devant ses clients, ayant compris que sa stripteaseuse avait intimement à voir avec dieu. Autant se mettre continuer à se mettre dans ses bonnes grâces. La brunette se gratta la nuque.

\- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

\- C'est toi, la mère de famille. A toi de réfléchir ! T'as intérêt à avoir une idée avant demain soir, sinon je reviens ici !

Gabrielle tourna les talons sans plus se préoccuper de la Source et Hermione sentit la tension quitter ses épaules.

\- Pas facile tous les jours les enfants.

La brunette se retourna pour faire face à la tenancière qui lui souriait.

\- M'en parle pas. J'ai déjà connu mon lot de lubies, mais celle-là, j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas vue venir.

\- Dommage, elle était vraiment douée.

\- Ouais, ben sur ce coup-là, je ne vais pas être désolée. Mais, elle s'est produite hmmm, combien de fois déjà ?

\- Une dizaine de fois. Elle a eu de très beaux pourboires. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir prendre sa place ? plaisanta la femme.

\- Je suis sure que vous feriez salle comble tous les soirs, mais mon côté libertin s'arrête dans ma chambre à coucher.

Cependant elle ne put garder son sourire très longtemps.

\- 10 soirs… et bien sûr, il y a des chances que certains… admirateurs aient pris des clichés ou même des vidéos ?

\- Normalement, non. Nous faisons très attention au respect de l'image de nos filles dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Après, ce qui se passe dehors n'est pas de mon ressort.

\- Si au moins rien ne circule sur les réseaux sociaux… Pffff, je vais en entendre parler longtemps. Et avec tout ça il faut que je me trouve un boulot où le patron acceptera de travailler avec dieu… et que dieu quitte le travail sans préavis parce que le continent australien à besoin de moi. Quelle galère … vous n'avez pas une idée ?

\- Vous savez faire des cocktails ? Une de nos barmaid va partir en congé maternité.

Hermione considéra la question.

\- Je les connais tous et d'autres encore, mais ...

\- Il y a toujours 2 ou 3 barmaid en même temps, donc si vous devez… vous absenter, le bar continuera à tourner.

\- Hmmm, mais...

\- On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose pour que personne ne vous reconnaisse. Et les pourboires sont partagés entre le personnel en salle, ajouta Clara avec un grand sourire charmeur.

\- Et c'est payé combien ?

\- Quinze dollars de l'heure. Les pourboires font le reste. J'ai besoin de monde le week-end surtout. Vendredi et samedi soir, de 19 heures à 4 heures du matin.

Hermione grimaça.

\- Pas sure d'avoir ma permission de sortie ces soirs-là.

\- Sinon, j'ai une copine qui recrute au planning familial. Elle a besoin d'une assistante pour noter les rendez-vous des avortements des patientes.

\- Okay, soupira la brunette, c'est toujours bon à savoir. Allez je vous laisse, je vais aller retrouver Gab' à la maison. Et encore merci pour tout Clara.

\- Je vous en prie, mon Dieu, fit la femme avec une profonde révérence.

* * *

Hermione fut réveillée le lendemain matin beaucoup trop tôt et beaucoup trop brusquement. Quelque chose tapait avec force et régularité sur sa tête et une légère douleur se faisait ressentir. Elle ouvrit un œil pour le refermer aussitôt.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama-t-elle en se protégeant de ses bras.

Viviane était au-dessus d'elle et la frappait avec un journal roulé.

\- Il se passe que pendant que je me tue au travail tu vas dans des clubs de strip-tease et que tu prostitues notre fille ! Hurla la Dame du Lac.

La brunette se glissa hors du lit du côté opposé à son épouse vindicative.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Que je ? Mais tu tiens ça d'où ?

Viviane lui jeta le journal à la figure avant d'ouvrir le placard de la chambre et d'en sortir une valise qu'elle balança sur le lit.

\- Pendant que tu lis le récit de tes aventures nocturnes, je te prépare ton sac. Et n'espère pas aller pleurer chez Cat Grant pour avoir un logement, elle t'enverra bouler.

Hermione déplia rapidement la feuille de choux pour y voir étaler en première page une photo présentant Gabrielle courtement vêtue et elle-même en train de s'extirper de sa veste balancée au visage.

\- Si je tiens le fumier qui a publié cette image, je lui fais bouffer les couilles de celui qui l'a prise.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? fulmina la blonde en entassant sauvagement jeans et tee-shirts dans la valise.

\- Non. J'aurais voulu que tu me dises que les finances de la maison n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Notre fille faisait du strip-tease pour ramener un peu d'argent. Je vais demander à Lena si elle a du travail pour moi, histoire de t'aider.

Viviane se retourna d'un bloc, blême.

\- Donc tu es en train de me mettre toute cette affaire sur le dos ?

Elle laissa tomber les paires de chaussettes qu'elle avait dans les mains par terre avant de rejoindre la porte.

\- Et toi, quelle est ton excuse pour t'être trouvée là ? Qu'est-ce qui manquait à la maison que je ne fournis pas ?

Sans décolérer, la juge claqua la porte derrière elle et Hermione put l'entendre descendre les escaliers avant que la porte d'entrée ne subisse le même sort.

\- Et merde... Soupira la Source.

Que devrait-elle faire ? La laisser se calmer ou lui courir après ? Un entre-deux, en passant par la case fleurs ?

\- Pfff, ça fait vraiment chier... Elle va me les faire bouffer, les fleurs.

Elle rangea ses vêtements éparpillés avant de s'habiller. Quittant la chambre elle fonça sur sa fille, encore endormie.

\- M'man, c'est quoi ce bazar que vous faites ?

\- Il se passe que les événements d'hier soir sont dans les journaux et que ta mère prépare gentiment mes valises.

Gabrielle cessa instantanément de se frotter les yeux.

\- Merde. Tu plaisantes là ?

\- Non. C'est quoi les fleurs les plus comestibles d'après toi ?

\- Pissenlits. Blague à part, faut que tu lui parles.

\- Surtout que je peux décemment pas lui offrir un bouquet de pissenlits.

Hermione soupira avant d'embrasser sa fille.

\- Je t'aime Gabrielle.

\- Je sais, et elle aussi le sait. Maintenant vas-y.

La Source se concentra sur la magie de sa femme et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Elle réapparut un instant plus tard au bord d'une falaise balayée par des vents froids.

\- Hmmm, ce décor me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, fit doucement la brunette.

Viviane ne répondit pas. Elle regardait l'océan sans se préoccuper des bourrasques qui faisaient claquer son fin manteau contre ses jambes.

\- Nous nous sommes entretuées ce jour-là, dans un décor similaire, poursuivit Hermione, perdue dans des souvenirs douloureux. Qui aurait pu prédire à l'époque ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

\- Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû survivre.

\- Et ainsi rater notre belle vie de famille ? Je n'y crois pas. Ma chérie, je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée. Je ne pensais pas qu'une soirée dans un club de strip-tease allait te causer autant de peine, et je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

Viviane resserra ses bras autour d'elle, restant toujours de dos à la Source.

\- Est-ce que je suis une si mauvaise mère ? J'ai perdu Rose, j'ai enlevé Cassie, et maintenant j'oblige Gabrielle à se...

\- Tu n'obliges en rien. Gabrielle a remarqué que nous avions des difficultés et elle a fait ses choix. Mais maintenant, c'est rentré dans l'ordre et je vais me débrouiller pour t'épauler au mieux.

La Dame du Lac hocha imperceptiblement la tête, puis se retourna. Son attitude fermée sur elle-même n'avait pas changé alors qu'elle regardait la brunette.

\- Est-ce que je suis un si mauvaise épouse que tu doives trouver bonheur à regarder des jeunes femmes nues danser devant toi ?

\- Non, tu es parfaite. Et je suis désolée. J'apprécie ce type de spectacle, il n'y a aucune... dévalorisation de ce que tu es, dans ma venue dans cet endroit.

Nouveau hochement de tête avant que Viviane se retourne à nouveau vers le large.

\- C'est ma dernière chance d'avoir une vie heureuse. Et je suis prête à tout sacrifier pour ça. J'ai laissé mes envies de pouvoirs et de puissance derrière moi. Mai je ne veux pas vous perdre. Et quand j'ai vu ce journal, j'ai juste pensé… que je ne suffisais pas à votre bonheur à vous.

\- Si, amplement.

Hermione préféra taire qu'elle avait également beaucoup sacrifié pour cette relation. Elle avait fait une croix sur toute activité professionnelle, sur un anonymat salvateur au vue de sa condition de Source, qu'elle s'ennuyait dans ce monde depuis près de vingt ans. Tout ça pour Viviane.

Hermione vit la tension quitter les épaules de la Dame du Lac et choisit de s'approcher. Elle lui prit la main et mêla ses doigta aux siens.

\- Le chemin fut long pour que nous ayons le droit d'être ensemble, si on considère que tu es la femme de mes premiers émois.

\- La première ? Vraiment ? S'enquit la blonde.

\- A l'académie militaire, tu te souviens être venue saluer tes nouvelles recrues ? Tu étais magnifique, on n'avait d'yeux que pour toi… ce jour-là, tu m'as volé mon cœur.

\- C'était il y a des milliers d'années... Soupira Viviane. Un autre vie. Et pourtant, nous voilà ensemble.

\- Ma vie se compte en milliers années. C'était hier pour moi.

La Source amena la blonde à lui faire face.

\- Je suis heureuse Viviane, qu'on ait eu cette deuxième chance.

\- J'aimerais te croire, mais je sens que tu es malheureuse.

Hermione sourit et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse.

\- Je m'ennuie, c'est pas pareil. Et avant que tu interprètes mal mes propos, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Ou avec Gabrielle. Je m'ennuie d'être dieu, je ne peux rien faire sans que tous mes gestes soient épiés, et même si je prends soin des catastrophes de ce monde, je ne suis pas capable de prendre soin du budget de ma famille. … A moins que je remette en vigueur la dîme...

\- Tu veux qu'on change d'univers ? Demanda Viviane.

\- Gabrielle et toi avez vos vies ici.

\- C'est comme changer de ville tu sais, on s'y fera.

\- C'est quelquefois bien plus, je parle d'expérience. Alors non, je vais me bouger et trouver quelque chose. Après tout, je suis sensée tout savoir, ça serait bien que j'en fasse quelque chose, Gabrielle a raison. Et tu aurais dû me le dire, ajouta-t-elle en la grondant faussement, tu n'as pas à garder tous les problèmes pour toi. On est ensemble dans cette vie.

\- Tu pourrais faire le courrier du cœur pour Cat ?

\- Par moi-même !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, entrainant un sourire de son épouse.

\- Si ca te rend le sourire, alors je dis oui. Mais pas question qu'on sache que c'est moins qui répond !

Pour toute réponse, la blonde prit son épouse dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement.

\- Je t'aime Hermione.

* * *

_Un siècle plus tard..._

Lexa était assise sur un petit bureau. Derrière elle, un grand tableau noir. Et devant, une vingtaine d'élèves, à peine sortis de l'adolescence, qui buvaient ses paroles. L'Heda ne savait dire si c'était le contenu du cours qui les passionnait, ou s'ils étaient simplement impressionnés d'avoir pour professeur une demi-déesse, mais peu importait. Donner ce cours était important pour la brune. L'éducation civique était le ciment de la société qu'elle avait mis un siècle à bâtir, loin de la règle du sang versé qu'elle avait connue jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Asalhir. La brunette leur avait offert un nouveau monde, un nouveau départ, et Lexa dépensait toute son énergie pour que les humains dont elle avait la charge ne fassent pas n'importe quoi avec ce monde non pollué.

Aussi, avec l'aide de Clarke, quand cette dernière était encore en vie, l'Heda avait mis en place une démocratie. L'école pour tous avait été créée concomitamment, la peine de mort avait été abolie, avec une petite exception : toute personne qui faisait des recherches sur un sujet ayant trait au nucléaire était pendu haut et court.

Elle n'avait plus à se préoccuper de diriger les hommes, ils le faisaient eux-mêmes. Avec des hauts et des bas, avec des crises qu'elle veillait à maintenir dans le domaine du raisonnable. Il y avait encore des conflits, des armes, mais les génocides n'avaient pas lieu d'être, elle avait été claire là-dessus. Et quand les tribunaux des hommes n'arrivaient pas à trancher, elle était sollicitée. Avec le temps, elle avait assis sa réputation de déesse implacable mais juste. Personne ne la craignait et tous la respectaient.

\- Donc, reprenons la suite de la semaine dernière. Qu'avez-vous retenu de l'Esprit des lois de Montesquieu ? demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

\- Il y a trois grand types de gouvernement, répondit un élève après avoir levé la main.

\- L'auteur préconise le bicamérisme, c'est-à-dire deux chambres au parlement, ajouta une jeune femme.

\- Le chapitre qui dénonce l'esclavage est le point d'orgue de l'œuvre, c'est brillant, fit un autre.

Lexa leva les mains, incitant ses élèves au calme.

\- Vous avez tous raison, fit-elle avec un large sourire. Donc, que pouvez-vous me dire de notre système politique, par rapport à l'œuvre de Montesquieu ?

\- Que vous vous en sortez pas mal, fit une voix au fond de la salle.

Les élèves tournèrent la tête vers l'intrus tandis que Lexa levait les yeux vers la voix, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Hermione ! Viens, viens ici avec moi.

La déesse se leva et marcha tranquillement jusqu'au bureau. Puis, arrivée devant Lexa, prit l'Heda dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle.

\- Très beau travail, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de la brune.

\- Bon prof à l'origine, répondit celle-ci dans son sourire. Tu es détendue, pas de catastrophe à l'horizon ?

\- Effectivement, répondit posément Hermione. J'ai fini de...surveiller l'autre univers et je m'étais dit, si tu en es d'accord bien sûr, qu'il était temps pour moi de revenir ici.

L'éclat qui brilla dans les yeux de la Heda décrocha un fin sourire sur les lèvres de la Source.

\- Je suis triste de ce que ça veut dire, mais je m'en réjouis aussi.

Lexa prit à nouveau Hermione dans ses bras sous les yeux grands ouverts de ses élèves.

\- Je vous présente la Source, l'Origine de toute magie.

Des exclamations fusèrent dans la salle et Hermione sourit aux élèves.

\- Je pense que votre professeur sera d'accord avec moi pour vous offrir le reste du cours. Mais pour que ce ne soit pas du temps perdu, vous allez lire le Léviathan de Hobbes. Vous en discuterez la semaine prochaine.

Les jeunes gens ramassèrent rapidement leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle, laissant les deux moitiés de la Source en tête à tête.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es heureuse, ici. Et posée, fit doucement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- J'ai fini par trouver ma place. Et toi ?

\- Je suis apaisée. La boucle est bouclée, pour ainsi dire. Les fantômes du passé ne viendront plus m'importuner.

\- Tu le mérites. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Tu dois être fatiguée et avoir hâte de te poser quelque part. Viens je t'emmène à la maison.

Hermione acquiesça et suivit l'Heda à travers le village qui avait grossi depuis sa dernière visite. La brune finit par se planter devant la porte d'une maison en pierre, de taille convenable.

\- Tu as déménagé ? s'enquit Asalhir.

\- Oui, je ne voulais plus habiter la maison que j'avais avec Clarke. Je l'ai donnée.

\- Je comprends, répondit sobrement Hermione en pénétrant dans la demeure de l'Heda.

\- Tu vis seule ?

\- Hmm.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en pendant sa veste à un crochet, se souvenant d'une jeune femme aux appétits sexuels jamais satisfaits.

\- Je suis une Source volage, compléta la brune.

\- Oh ! Et y a-t-il une jeune femme qui réchauffe tes draps plus qu'une autre en ce moment ?

Lexa posa deux verres et une bouteille sur la table.

\- Pas vraiment. Assieds-toi et racontes-moi.

Hermione prit place à table et servit deux verres de vin avant d'en pousser un devant Lexa.

\- Et bien, pas grand chose. Viviane s'en est allée, paisiblement. Notre fille, Gabrielle, après une adolescence rock and roll s'est assagie et est entrée en politique.

\- Digne fille de ses mères, sourit la brune. Des petits-enfants ?

\- Oui, trois, murmura Hermione avec nostalgie. Et toi ?

\- Notre fille avait le tempérament de sa grand-mère, elle s'est tournée vers la médecine à recréer. Je l'ai aidée longtemps et son fils après elle.

\- Et maintenant, tu enseignes, sourit Hermione. Toi qui trouvais mes cours extrêmement ennuyeux.

\- Je n'étais pas prête à ça. Ces jeunes connaissent un autre monde, d'autres valeurs... Le sang n'est plus une monnaie, il est sacré, comme la parole.

\- Heureuse de l'entendre dire, fit Hermione en buvant une gorgée. Il y a un endroit de libre où je peux m'installer ? Une maison inhabitée dans le coin ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais on peut t'en construire une si tu y tiens... Ou tu peux rester ici.

Le regard d'Hermione brilla de contentement.

\- J'espérais que tu me le proposerais ! soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

La réponse gonfla le coeur de l'Heda. Sa vie allait recommencer. Avec Hermione. Enfin.

\- Et ca fait combien de temps que ta dernière amante est venue te visiter ? demanda la brunette, l'air de rien.

Lexa rougit.

\- ...hier... mais je ne t'attendais pas non plus... ça fait des lunes que tu n'es plus venue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on peut attendre, on a tout notre temps maintenant.

\- Hermione, je ne suis plus attachée à personne. Et je n'attends personne. C'est plutôt des rencontres et si on s'entend pas trop mal...

\- Penses-tu que nous pourrions nous entendre dans les... 30 prochaines minutes ? sourit Hermione.

Lexa dévisagea la brunette en espérant faire passer dans son regard tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

\- Pourquoi attendre ?

Hermione se leva et, d'un geste indolent de la main, fit disparaître les deux verres et la bouteille de la surface de la table. Puis elle s'approcha de Lexa et, tout en collant son corps contre celui de l'Heda, l'incita à s'allonger sur la surface boisée.

\- J'espère que ta table tiendra le coup, lança la brunette en retirant rapidement sa veste et son tee-shirt.

\- J'ai aussi un lit, ma Source, murmura la Heda en attirant la brunette vers elle après avoir emprisonné son bassin de ses jambes.

\- Et je te promets qu'on ira, dès que nous aurons fini ici, ma Source, répondit Hermione avant de capturer les lèvres de Lexa dans un langoureux baiser.

* * *

Voilà le travail ! A la base, j'avais dans l'idée de clôturer cette histoire sur cette dernière ligne mais mon imagination s'est rebellée ! Aussi, on vous préparer quelque chapitres supplémentaires !

Donc à la semaine prochaine !

Bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	28. L'essence immortelle

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, on vous réserve de grosses surprises pour ces derniers chapitres de cette histoire, aussi on espère que vous apprécierez ! ^^

Petit changement d'univers (pour pas lasser) et nous allons explorer en partie l'univers de la série The tunnel (qui est une merveille avec Clémence Poesy, on vous le conseille !), mais vous allez retrouver au fur et à mesure des personnages d'autres séries/livres déjà abordés au fur et à mesure des trilogies !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : L'essence immortelle**

_250 ans plus tard..._

Hermione était à genoux, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Elle ne prêtait pas attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le corps de Lexa qui gisait à ses côtés. L'Heda s'était battue avec force et rage, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. L'ombre noire qui se fondait dans l'obscurité avait eu raison d'une des moitiés de la Source et avait absorbé son pouvoir.

\- Maintenant, à ton tour, Hermione Granger.

L'ancienne Gryffondor était incapable de se défendre, à moitié assommée par la poudre de fée qui lui avait été jeté au visage. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la petite pierre qu'elle dissimulait dans sa main droite.

"Encore quelques minutes... essaye de gagner du temps..." songea-t-elle alors que l'ombre s'approchait, la lame d'un couteau brillant dans la pénombre.

\- Tu ne seras jamais la Source, promit Hermione d'un voix qui exprimait un profond mépris. Tu auras beau avoir le pouvoir et la connaissance, tu ne seras jamais à la hauteur de la fonction.

\- Une fonction ? Stupide humaine ! cracha l'ombre, tournant autour de la brunette. Des millénaires que tu dévoies les desseins de la Créatrice, toi et les autres sorciers qui t'ont accompagnée ou remplacée. Il est temps qu'une nouvelle ère s'ouvre.

L'ombre marcha sur le corps de Lexa et Hermione voulut se redresser pour venger sa compagne mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle devait mettre son pouvoir à l'abri et vivre.

\- Lexa fut plus digne que tu ne le seras jamais, feula la brunette.

\- C'était une sans pouvoir, une sauvage qui n'a pas fait honneur à l'Origine de toutes magies. Elle n'aurait jamais dû détenir son essence.

L'ombre s'arrêta devant elle et se pencha lentement. Hermione sentit un souffle tiède et fétide sur son visage. Elle ramassa sa salive et cracha au visage de l'ombre qui lui retourna une claque magistrale.

\- Deux humaines, deux soit disant demi-Source, vaincues, ricana l'ombre. Vous n'étiez pas à la hauteur, c'est un fait.

La lame du couteau passa sur son bras et une grimace déforma fugacement les traits d'Hermione. L'ombre plaqua sa main sur la blessure et murmura des mots en latin.

\- Bientôt, la Source sera enfin complète. Je serai la Source dans toute sa gloire...

\- Tu es sûre ? s'enquit doucereusement Hermione.

\- Que... que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'as-tu plus de magie en toi ? gronda l'ombre. Qu'as-tu fait de l'essence immortelle ? Où est-elle ?

L'ancienne Gryffondor lui jeta un regard plein de haine, de colère et de défi.

\- T'as regardé dans ton cul ?

Sur ces mots, elle décroisa rapidement les mains et attrapa un pistolet à sa ceinture. Elle tira à bout portant sur l'ombre tout en fouillant à tâtons dans une de ses poches. Elle y laissa tomber la pierre d'âme pour se saisir d'un haricot magique qu'elle lâcha devant elle. Elle tira plusieurs coups de feu et jeta l'arme avant de se faire absorber par le vortex.

"Lexa, je suis désolée. Je te vengerai, ma chérie..."

\- Oubliette ! cria une voix. On se retrouvera, Hermione Granger ! Et je te tuerai !

Un trait de magie rouge la percuta de plein fouet et, tandis que ses souvenirs s'effaçaient progressivement de sa mémoire, des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues.

\- La pierre d'âme... souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle atterrissait durement sur un sol poussiéreux.

Elle récupéra le collier dans sa poche et, puisant dans sa volonté et ses dernières forces, se dépêcha de l'accrocher avant de s'évanouir dans le fond d'une impasse, couchée près d'une poubelle. Sans voir qu'elle avait emmené le corps de Lexa dans son voyage.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

La commandante Elise Wassermann sortit de sa Porsche et, avançant vers le cordon de plastique délimitant la scène de crime, fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa parka qui semblait trop grande pour elle. Elle montra son insigne au policier qui filtrait les entrées puis passa sous le cordon pour rejoindre ses collègues.

\- Lieutenant Renard, faites-moi un point sur la situation, ordonna Elise en s'accroupissant à côté du corps.

Une jeune femme brune, très belle, avec un signe ressemblant à un soleil sur le front, au-dessus du nez.

\- Deux femmes retrouvées vers 5h30 ce matin par une vieille dame qui promenait son chien. L'une morte, l'autre inconsciente. Elle a été conduite à l'hôpital de Calais pour des examens. Elles n'ont aucun papier, pas de portefeuille. Cependant, nous avons trouvé une photo dans la poche intérieure de la veste de la femme inconsciente, commença Louise en tendant un cliché à sa supérieure.

Elise observa attentivement la photo. La femme décédée serrait contre elle une brunette, légèrement plus petite et plus âgée d'une dizaine d'années. Les deux regardaient l'objectif et semblaient heureuses. Quelque chose attira plus spécifiquement le regard de Wassermann. Les deux victimes, sur le cliché, portaient le même collier étrange. Une pierre noire gravée de symboles dorés.

\- Nous supposons qu'elles entretenaient une relation, poursuivit la lieutenante tandis qu'Elise acquiesçait. Mais nous en saurons plus quand l'autre femme se réveillera. Nous penchons pour un crime homophobe ou un vol qui a mal tourné.

\- A première vue, le corps ne présente pas de marque de coups, fit la commandant en fronçant ses sourcils. Exceptée une large coupure sur l'avant-bras.

\- Vous voulez qu'on la déshabille ? proposa le lieutenant Philippe Viot.

\- Non, laissons faire la légiste, répondit Elise en se redressant.

Elle scruta avec attention la scène de crime, la mémorisant dans les moindres détails.

\- Où était positionnée la femme inconsciente ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Juste ici, répondit Louise en se plaçant à deux pas de la dépouille de la brune. Elle était face contre terre.

\- La personne qui les a trouvées n'a touché à rien ? Ne les a pas déplacées ? questionna la commandante.

\- Non, répondit Philippe.

Elise acquiesça et prit quelques photos avec son téléphone portable.

\- Je vais à l'hôpital. Tenez-moi au courant des découvertes du légiste.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle retourna dans sa Porsche, plongée dans ses pensées. Ce crime était déroutant. C'était bien la première fois que la cause de la mort ne lui sautait pas aux yeux. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait rechercher une arme et si oui, laquelle. Quant au mobile, là encore, il n'était pas évident. L'absence de portefeuille indiquait un vol, la supposée nature de la relation entre les deux femmes pouvait ajouter un caractère homophobe à l'agression, mais l'absence de violence hormis une coupure sur la dépouille la gênait.

\- Ca ne va pas être simple...

* * *

Elle émergea lentement de l'inconscient. La brunette retrouvait des sensations. Son odorat en premier. Il flottait dans l'air un parfum aseptisé de produits chimiques. Puis le toucher se réveilla. Ses doigts reposaient sur un drap rêche. Son ouïe ensuite. Un bip régulier, comme une machine d'hôpital. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui ressemblait effectivement à une chambre d'hôpital. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Elle ne savait pas où elle était précisément et comment elle y était arrivée. Mais le plus grave, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un indice, mais elle ne remarqua aucun papier, dossier ou même portefeuille.

"Merde..." songea-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle examina longuement ses bras, ses jambes, son corps et déduisit qu'elle était pas bien grande, mais plutôt fine et musclée. Et de ce qu'elle en voyait en tirant dessus, elle avait des cheveux châtain clair et mi-long.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle sursauta en voyant deux femmes en blouse blanche entrer dans la pièce.

\- Vous êtes réveillée ! Quel soulagement ! fit une femme d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

"Au moins, je parle la langue... c'est plutôt un bon point.", songea-t-elle en acquiesçant.

\- Vous pouvez vous dire votre nom ? demanda l'autre femme, une rousse.

\- Je pensais que vous alliez me le dire, répondit la brunette avec déception.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard interloqué avant que la première, blonde, attrape la fiche suspendue au lit de sa patiente. Elle la lut avec attention et finit par griffonner deux phrases supplémentaires.

\- Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? demanda la rousse.

\- Rien. C'est comme si... j'étais née dans cette chambre, murmura la brunette, la voix enrouée.

Voix qu'elle découvrait d'un timbre plutôt grave.

\- On va vous faire passer un scanner cérébral. Vous n'aviez pas de contusion mais on n'a pu rater quelque chose, fit la blonde en lui serrant doucement l'épaule. Il y a une policière qui veut vous interroger. Mais nous allons attendre les examens complémentaires avant de la laisser vous questionner.

La brunette acquiesça et osa une question.

\- J'avais des... choses à moi en arrivant ici ?

\- Oui, des vêtements et un petit collier. Tout est entre les mains de la police pour analyse, je suis désolée. Mais nous allons demander à ce qu'on vous les restitue rapidement. Ca pourrait débloquer votre mémoire.

\- Reposez-vous encore un peu. Un infirmier va venir vous chercher pour le scanner.

\- Pourriez-vous m'apporter un miroir ? Histoire que je sache à quoi je ressemble...

\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes.

Les deux médecins sortirent de la chambre et l'inconnue se rallongea, une boule dans la gorge.

"Qui suis-je ?" se demandait-elle inlassablement.

* * *

Elise Wassermann était plongée dans le dossier médical de l'inconnue. Et les nouvelles étaient, dans l'ensemble, plutôt bonnes pour la victime. Pas de trace de viol, pas de trace de coups. Juste une coupure sur l'avant-bras, presque identique à celle de la femme décédée, et une autre petite dans la paume droite. Le reste des indices trouvés sur la victime, cheveux, poils et autres, avait été envoyé au labo pour analyse des heures plus tôt. Et les premiers résultats ne devraient pas tarder à tomber.

La commandant attrapa son téléphone portable et cliqua sur l'apps photos pour l'ouvrir. Elle regarda la première photo, celle de la scène de crime. Rien ne semblait parler d'attaque dans cette ruelle. Pas de dérangement dans les poubelles, pas de signes de lutte, de traces de projectiles ou de tâches de sang. Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle s'oriente vers une autre scène et des corps déplacés. Elle passa ensuite aux clichés transmis par l'identité judiciaire de la photographie et le petit collier. Le bijou étalé sur le plateau métallique du labo était le même que celui exposé sur la photographie aux cous des deux jeunes femmes. Il était singulier, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable, ni dans les devantures de bijouterie, ni dans les marchés aux puces. Sans l'avoir dans la main, elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la matière dans laquelle il pouvait être fait. Elle nota de demander à la morgue si la personne décédée possédait encore le sien et s'ils en avaient tiré quelque chose. Elle prit le temps d'étudier la photographie avec beaucoup de soin. L'ensemble du cliché était somme toute classique, pourtant il y avait quelque chose dedans clochait, sans qu'elle puisse mettre la main dessus. Les couleurs du ciel peut-être, plus vertes que bleues, mais aujourd'hui, toutes les couleurs étaient trafiquées par ordinateur. Les vêtements, pas vraiment en lien avec une mode, mais devait-on toujours se préoccuper des tendances. Elle leva les yeux de son appareil en voyant la porte de la chambre de sa victime s'ouvrir mais l'une des deux médecins lui fit signe d'attendre.

\- Elle ne se souvient de rien, chuchota la femme en blanc.

\- Comment ça ? demanda abruptement la commandante.

\- Elle vient de demander un miroir pour savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Sa mémoire est comme vierge. Complètement effacée.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a pas de traces de coup à sa tête que je sache.

\- Un choc psychologique peut aussi entraîner une perte de mémoire. C'est un mécanisme de défense en quelque sorte.

\- Jusqu'à l'effacer complètement ?

\- Le choc a dû être très important. Mais nous en ignorons la nature.

\- Je dois l'interroger.

\- On la prépare pour quelques examens complémentaires. Vous pourrez la voir ensuite.

Sa consigne donnée, la médecin tourna les talons pour organiser l'examen à venir, et Élise la perdit de vue au détour du couloir. Sans attendre, l'enquêtrice entra dans la chambre.

La femme était assise dans son lit et dévisageait la commandante avec surprise.

\- Vous n'avez pas de miroir, constata la brunette.

\- Non, répondit Élise.

\- Et vous ne ressemblez pas à une infirmière.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous un miroir ?

\- Pour savoir à quoi je ressemble.

Avare de mots, la blonde tira son cellulaire de la poche de sa veste et prit plusieurs clichés . Après un choix rapide, elle tendit l'appareil à l'amnésique.

\- Je ressemble à ça ? fit la brunette.

\- Déçue ?

\- J'ai l'impression que ma voix ne colle pas avec mon physique.

La brunette s'affaissa sur ses oreillers.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Commandante Élise Wassermann, police de Calais. Vous avez été retrouvée inconsciente, une femme morte à côté de vous.

\- Par moi-même... laissa fuser la victime en blêmissant.

Élise appuya sur trois touches de son téléphone et montra la photo où les deux femmes posaient.

\- Elle est jeune... murmura la brunette. Était, corrigea-t-elle. Et je la connaissais.

\- Effectivement.

La brunette prit le temps de regarder attentivement le cliché.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas...

Elise observa longuement l'inconnue. Elle tentait d'analyser les micro expressions du visage pour voir si cette dernière mentait. Mais soit elle disait la vérité, soit c'était une comédienne hors pair.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? insista la policière.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Que faisiez-vous dans cette ruelle ?

\- Quelle ruelle ? demanda sincèrement la brunette.

\- Comment s'appelait votre petite amie ?

\- La femme décédée ? Je ne sais pas. Et je ne me souviens pas d'être sortie avec elle.

\- Faites un effort ! Où avez-vous acheté les colliers ?

\- Mais quels colliers ? Bordel, je vous dis que je ne sais rien ! se mit à crier l'inconnue, s'agitant dans son lit.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Elise coula un regard en direction de l'homme qui s'était arrêté sur le seuil. Le Commandant Astor Chaput, son supérieur depuis qu'elle avait été rétrogradée suite à sa dernière enquête pendant laquelle elle était tombée amoureuse de la principale suspecte.

\- Wassermann, dans le couloir. Immédiatement, ordonna le policier avec un regard furieux pour sa surbordonnée.

\- J'interroge un témoin, répondit Elise avant de reporter son attention sur l'inconnue. C'est quoi ces pierres noires ? Et que veulent dire les symboles dorés gravés dessus ?

\- WASSERMANN ! Dehors ! aboya Chaput. C'est un ordre !

Les mâchoires de la commandante se contractèrent et elle tourna sèchement les talons avant de quitter la pièce. Astor eut un petit sourire désolé pour la victime avant de sortir à son tour. Il ferma doucement la porte et se tourna vers la blonde pour laisser éclater sa fureur.

\- Vous êtes un boulet, Wassermann ! attaqua-t-il. Arrêtez d'harceler cette pauvre femme !

\- C'est notre seul témoin et, à cette heure, mon seul suspect.

\- Elle est amnésique !

\- Peut-être qu'elle se fout de nous.

\- J'en connais une qui se fout de moi et si elle continue je vais la faire virer !

La voix de Chaput résonnait dans le couloir et le personnel à l'étage sortit la tête pour voir qui dérangeait le calme du lieu. L'officier souffla pour éviter de continuer à invectiver la blonde.

\- J'ai besoin de la bousculer pour qu'elle se souvienne.

\- Rien du tout, Wassermann. Vous avez besoin d'aller sur le terrain faire votre enquête. Je ne veux pas vous revoir ici. La prochaine fois que vous interrogerez la victime, elle sera dans nos bureaux et je vous surveillerai. Compris ?

Elise acquiesça à contre-coeur et se dépêcha de remonter le couloir en direction de la sortie. Si elle ne pouvait pas bousculer la victime, elle allait harceler ses collègues de la police scientifique. Elle avait de nombreuses questions et elle voulait autant de réponses.

* * *

\- Pour tout vous dire, ce que j'ai sous les yeux m'intrigue énormément, souffla la médecin légiste en levant ses mains gantées au ciel.

Elise n'avait d'yeux que pour la dépouille fraichement autopsiée. Même dans la mort, la jeune femme restait d'une grande beauté.

\- Je pense que vous avez raison, poursuivit la médecin. Les corps ont été déplacés. Dans la coupure sur l'avant-bras de notre victime, je ne trouve aucune fibre ou poussière que nous avons répertoriée dans la ruelle.

\- Et qu'avez-vous trouvé dedans ?

\- Des bout de feuilles mortes. Et il n'y en avait aucune sur la scène de crime.

\- Elle a donc été tuée dans une forêt ? Ca fait un peu de trajet pour ramener les corps à Calais. L'agresseur aura eu le temps de se rendre compte que l'autre femme n'était pas morte.

\- Peut-être qu'il voulait en laisser une en vie ? proposa la légiste.

\- Et prendre le risque qu'à son réveil elle le dénonce ? Peu probable, analysa Elise. Et la cause de la mort ?

\- Aucune idée, et c'est bien la première fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui a tué cette femme. Et ce que j'ai trouvé dans son corps est une énigme pour la science.

\- C'est à dire ? s'enquit Elise.

\- Son sang est noir. Mais ce n'est pas à cause d'un poison. Il est naturellement noir. Et j'ai trouvé dans sa nuque un petit implant d'une technologie qui, pour ce que j'en sais, reste à inventer.

\- Il sert à quoi, cet implant ?

\- Aucune idée. Je l'ai envoyé à des chercheurs du CNRS pour qu'ils essaient d'en savoir plus. Donc, deux énigmes pour la victime décédée. Pour la victime survivante, j'ai le résultat de ses analyses sanguines. Son système immunitaire a vivement réagi et a libéré une quantité impressionnante d'histamine.

\- Elle a fait une allergie ? s'étonna la commandante.

\- Une très grosse. Elle a frôlé le choc anaphylactique. Cependant, je n'ai aucune idée de la nature de l'élément allergène. Ce n'est pas médicamenteux, car nous n'avons rien trouvé dans son sang. Mais pour ce que j'en déduis, elle n'était pas en état de tuer qui que ce soit. Je doute qu'elle ait tuée cette femme.

\- Elle n'était donc pas en état de s'échapper et d'emporter le corps de son amante avec elle, avança Elise.

Elle enregistrait toutes les informations et tentait d'en tirer des pistes.

\- Donc, deux femmes se trouvent dans un environnement boisé, fit la policière, songeuse. L'une fait une grave allergie qui, apparemment, la laisse dans un état proche de l'inconscience et l'autre, qui est une énigme pour la science, meurt on ne sait pas comment. Et à un moment donné, elles se font une coupure sur l'avant-bras. Et les corps sont déplacés jusqu'à une ruelle de Calais.

\- C'est parfaitement résumé.

\- Ca n'a surtout aucun sens.

\- Vu comme ça, vous avez raison. Mais il s'est tout de même passé quelque chose qui a conduit à ce dénouement funeste pour l'une des deux.

\- Et les colliers ?

La légiste attrapa la boite qui contenait les deux pendentifs et en tendit un à la commandante.

\- Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin. Nous avons analysé les pierres et ce matériau n'est pas connu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas une pierre que nous trouvons sur Terre. Et ce n'est pas non plus la roche dont sont composées les météorites. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Élise fronçait fortement les sourcils.

\- Et les inscriptions ?

\- Aucune langue connue. Nous avons même regardé dans les livres du genre fantasy, mais rien. Si ça se trouve, ça ne veux rien dire.

\- Je ne crois pas, murmura Élise en faisant tourner la pierre entre ses doigts. Ca a forcément une signification, au moins pour les deux femmes. Mais laquelle ?

La légiste tendit la main pour récupérer le pendentif et la commandant le lui rendit de mauvaise grâce.

\- Nous allons devoir le rendre à l'inconnue. Faudrait qu'on lui trouve un prénom.

L'enquêtrice opina du bonnet, sans s'inquiéter de répondre. Son esprit échafaudait déjà de multiples théories, dont une ou deux avaient sa préférence au vu des indices.

\- Donnez-moi ses affaires, je vais aller lui rendre, proposa la commandant.

\- Il vous faudra signer un reçu. Laissez-moi quelques minutes et je vous prépare le tout.

* * *

Élise se tenait raide au pied du lit d'hôpital. Son chef toussota en la regardant.

\- Je dois vous présenter mes excuses pour ma conduite de la dernière fois.

La brunette hocha la tête en passant un manteau trop grand pour elle.

\- J'ai aussi ces effets à vous remettre.

Élise tendit sa main contenant les deux colliers et la photo. La brunette s'en saisit avec un petit hochement de tête de remerciement et fourra le tout dans une poche de son manteau. La commandante tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un au revoir. Elle quitta l'hôpital et se mit à l'abri dans sa Porsche, garée sur le parking. Il pleuvait averse sur Calais mais, malgré le temps affreux, la blonde avait une bonne visibilité sur l'entrée de l'hôpital. Son plan était simple : elle allait attendre la sortie de la brunette puis elle la filerait. Et si l'occasion se présentait, elle l'arrêterait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Astor Chaput sortit et se mit à courir jusqu'à sa voiture. Laquelle démarra rapidement pour quitter le parking. Elise patienta encore et finit par se redresser en avisant la silhouette de l'inconnue. Cette dernière passa les portes automatiques et marcha d'un pas lent et incertain jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Elle s'assit, l'air hagard, et attendit, les yeux dans le vague. Elise se cala confortablement dans son dossier et ne quittait pas des yeux la brunette, n'ayant pas conscience du temps qui passait.

Un bus finit par arriver et la commandant mit en marche le moteur, prête à démarrer. Cependant, le bus repartit et la brunette était toujours assise sur le banc en pastique, à l'abri de la pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

\- Ca fait une heure qu'elle est là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? se demanda la blonde.

Son téléphone sonna et elle s'empressa de décrocher.

\- Commandante Élise Wassermann.

\- Bonsoir commandante, c'est Louise Renard. Je viens d'avoir l'hôpital. La victime a une petite cicatrice sous le sein gauche. Au début, les médecins pensaient à une opération suite à un cancer mais elle a été opérée du coeur. Les médecins ont tenté de chercher qui a pu poser la valve. Ils ont fait chou blanc. Ils ne savent pas du tout quelle est cette technologie.

Élise allait de surprise en surprise. Tout dans cette affaire sortait de l'ordinaire.

\- Bien. Merci. Euh... bon boulot, fit-elle maladroitement avant de raccrocher.

L'enquêtrice reporta son attention vers l'abribus et la brunette qui resserrait son col autour de son cou. Jouait-elle un rôle en se sachant observée, ce qui alimenterait une de ses thèses, ou était-elle vraiment perdue sans souvenir ? Son patron était parti, la victime n'était plus à l'hôpital, techniquement elle n'enfreindrait aucun ordre en allant l'aborder. Quittant l'habitacle, Wassermann hâta le pas vers l'arrêt d'autobus.

\- Vous attendez quoi ? demanda la blonde en arrivant à hauteur de la brunette.

\- Rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? insista la commandante.

\- Rien.

\- Vous comptez rester ici combien de temps encore à rien faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller. Donc autant rester là, répondit l'inconnue en haussant les épaules.

La brunette frissonna alors qu'une bourrasque de vent s'engouffrait dans l'abri, entrainant avec elle le crachin calaisien.

\- Vous pouvez vous rendre au centre-ville pour trouver un hôtel.

\- Et je paie avec quel argent ?

Plusieurs secondes défilèrent au rythme des pneus mouillés qui chuintaient sur l'asphalte.

\- Il y a un refuge pour migrants qui accueille ceux qui ne peuvent pas se prévaloir d'une chambre. Je vous y accompagne si vous voulez.

\- Ca sera bien pour une nuit. Mais ensuite ? Demain, après demain ? demanda l'inconnue, l'angoisse se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

\- On est sur l'enquête, je vais trouver ce qui s'est passé. Vous devriez prendre un jour à la fois.

\- Je ne sais rien d'hier et je ne sais rien de demain... et je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? tenta Elise.

\- J'en sais rien...

\- Comment aimeriez-vous qu'on vous appelle alors ?

\- Aucune idée...

Trois jeunes un peu bruyant coururent pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie sous l'abribus et, après avoir observés les deux femmes, l'un d'entre eux s'attrapa l'entrejambe pour le frotter.

\- Hey les meufs, vous sucez ?

\- Non. Passez votre chemin, répondit Elise.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? lâcha un autre. C'est ta meuf ?

\- On bouge, murmura la policière en désignant du menton sa Porsche. Venez avec moi.

L'inconnue acquiesça et se leva, prête à suivre la policière, mais les jeunes leur bloquèrent le passage, menaçant. Elise ouvrit son manteau, faisant voir son arme.

\- Police. N'approchez pas ou je tire, prévint-elle.

\- On les connait les keufs, z'avez pas le droit de tirer. Mais nous, on va vous tirer, vous allez la sentir passer.

Le plus grand s'approcha de l'amnésique pour l'attraper par le col du manteau et la plaquer contre l'abribus. Mais avant qu'Elise ait le temps de quoi que ce soit, la brunette avait projeté sa main dans la gorge du voyou. Sentant la prise se relâcher, elle attrapa l'homme par les épaules et lui balaya les deux jambes. L'agresseur tombe sur le sol, se cognant la tête sur le banc métallique.

\- Dégagez maintenant ou je vous arrête pour avoir agressé cette jeune femme, ordonna la blonde.

\- C'est cette salope qui vient m'agresser, couina le voyou en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Comme ça tes potes ont le choix, se faire baiser à leur tour ou jouer les baby-sitter avec toi. Cassez-vous maintenant !

Ils partirent sans demander leur reste, n'oubliant pas d'insulter copieusement les deux femmes en s'éloignant. La commandante coula un regard vers l'inconnue qui respirait rapidement, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Où est-ce que vous avez appris à faire ça ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez faire d'autre ?

\- J'en sais rien...

\- C'est quoi votre métier ?

\- J'en sais rien, je vous dis !

La brunette sentait la terre se dérober sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle hyperventilait, abasourdie par l'agression, ses propres gestes violents, les questions en rafales de la policière et la totale absence de réponses qu'elle était capable d'amener.

Élise la rattrapa avant qu'elle touche terre et la posa doucement sur l'asphalte.

\- A L'AIDE ! cria-t-elle, espérant qu'un ambulancier serait dans les parages à fumer une cigarette.

Comme de fait, un homme trapu accourut vers l'arrêt d'autobus et sans faire d'efforts apparents, prit la brunette dans ses bras, la plaquant contre lui pour courir jusqu'au hall de l'hôpital, suivi à grandes enjambées par l'enquêtrice.

L'amnésique, qui reprenait conscience, fut rapidement installée sur un brancard, une couverture chaude et épaisse sur elle. Une infirmière prit sa tension, sa température et, visiblement peu satisfaite des résultats, demanda à deux collègues d'installer la femme dans un coin au calme et d'appeler un médecin.

\- On va la garder cette nuit, fit l'infirmière.

\- Je reste avec elle, indiqua Elise en montrant son insigne.

L'infirmière haussa les épaules, peu intéressée par la nuit que l'enquêtrice allait passer. Elise rejoignit le brancard poussé dans un coin. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche avant d'aviser une tabouret d'examen sur roulettes dans un local et fit main basse dessus. Elle le roula jusqu'au chevet de la brunette.

\- Je veux bien vous aider, mais faut que vous fassiez la même chose, commença-t-elle de but-en-blanc.

\- Je ne demande que ça. Mais j'ai tout oublié. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment, répondit faiblement l'inconnue.

\- On va vous trouver un prénom, car c'est déroutant de ne pas pouvoir vous nommer, fit Elise. Profitez, vous avez l'embarras du choix.

La brunette laissa ses yeux vagabonder autour d'elle, tentant de découvrir un prénom qu'elle pourrait adopter.

\- J'en sais rien.. faites un choix pour moi...

Elise secoua la tête. Elle était persuadée que c'était un moyen comme un autre d'obliger le cerveau de l'inconnue à se remémorer de quelque chose, même une bribe de souvenir.

\- On ne va pas y passer la nuit, souffla la commandante en se levant.

Elle se rendit d'un pas pressé dans la salle d'attente et dévisagea les patients. La plupart des gens jouaient sur leur téléphone portable pour tuer le temps. Seule une gamine, à peine entrée dans l'adolescence, lisait un livre. La policière s'approcha d'elle et montra son insigne au père qui l'accompagnait.

\- Nous sommes ici juste pour une cheville foulée. Un problème ? interrogea ce dernier, inquiet.

\- Non. Tu lis quoi ? demanda abruptement Élise à la fillette.

\- Andromaque de Racine. C'est écrit en gros sur la couverture. C'est une pièce de théâtre, jugea-t-elle bon d'ajouter avec une légère insolence caractéristique de l'adolescence.

\- Quel est ton personnage féminin préféré ?

\- Hmmm... Hermione. Elle est vicieuse mais c'est une femme forte qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui met tout en œuvre pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Merci, lâcha la commandante avant de tourner les talons.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se rassit sur le tabouret.

\- Votre prénom, ce sera Hermione. OK ?

\- Euh... D'accord. Mais c'est bien comme prénom ?

\- C'est un prénom.

\- Mais... Ça fait pas trop... Bateau, ou mythologie ?

\- Vous avez une meilleure idée ? demanda la commandante, qui perdait patience.

\- Non.

\- Alors, vendu. Vous avez faim ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais chercher quelque chose à la machine. Vous savez ce que vous aimez ?

La brunette réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête négativement.

\- Je suis désolée, je sais que vous essayez de m'aider avec vos questions, mais je... suis un fantôme...

\- Alors ça sera un thé et une barre chocolatée. Les statistiques indiquent que presque tout le monde aime le chocolat.

Sans se préoccuper de la réponse, la blonde fila à la recherche d'un distributeur qu'elle trouva dans un couloir. Pendant quelle insérait des pièces dans la machine, Elise réfléchissait à la situation. Elle n'avait aucun point de départ, des indices épars pour se donner une idée de qui était la victime et rien de plus. En fait, si. Elle était chanceuse, si sa victime était amnésique, elle était tout de même vivante. Et ça, c'était un gros avantage. En faisait foi ce qui s'était passé à l'arrêt de bus. La banale altercation avait fait remonter des réflexes de défense chez la brunette. Il fallait qu'elle cultive cette avenue. Créer des situations qui amèneraient Hermione, puisqu'ainsi il en avait été décidé, à réagir avec son inconscient plutôt qu'à agir avec son conscient.

S'emparant de son butin, Elise rebroussa chemin, continuant à explorer les différents aspects de l'enquête qu'elle avait classés dans son esprit. Les gestes précis et puissants de défense faisaient pencher la balance en faveur de l'une de ses thèses. Peut-être devrait-elle interroger directement la brunette par rapport à ses intuitions. Peut-être pas.

La brunette, toujours allongée sur son brancard, avait les yeux fermés.

\- Hermione, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut, fit Elise en s'asseyant.

La brunette n'eut aucune réaction, et la commandant s'impatienta.

\- Hermione ! Je vous parle !

L'amnésique ouvrit une paupière et dévisagea quelques secondes la blonde avant qu'une lumière s'allume dans sa prunelle.

\- Oui, pardon, excusez-moi. J'avais déjà oublié mon prénom. Hmmm, merci, fit-elle en attrapant le thé que lui tendait la commandant.

\- C'est quoi la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

\- Rien. C'est ça qui me perturbe le plus. Je ne me souviens de rien du tout. Une jeune femme est morte et je ne peux même pas aider.

Hermione sortit la photo de sa poche et la regarda longuement.

\- J'ai l'air vraiment amoureuse. Et heureuse. Qui a brisé ce bonheur ?

Fidèle à elle-même, Elise ne s'embarrassait pas de considérations inutiles, aussi elle enchaina.

\- Quelle est la première chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

\- Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital.

L'enquêtrice leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ca je le sais, mais c'est quoi votre première pensée ? Sensation ? Vous savez, avant que votre conscience se manifeste et vous dise que vous êtes personne.

\- Hmm... Je... La haine, je crois. La vengeance. Je... Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir me souvenir. Il se peut que je sois une mauvaise personne.

\- On verra plus tard si vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Pour l'instant il faut savoir qui vous êtes.

Elise s'enfonça dans ses pensées, tentant de donner sens et d'assembler les informations disponibles dans un ensemble cohérent. De son côté l'inconnue buvait son thé et mangeait sa barre de chocolat, cherchant le réconfort dans le peu de chaleur qui se dégageait encore du gobelet.

\- Vous avez sûrement mieux à faire que de rester ici, fit doucement Hermione. Vous pouvez revenir demain matin. Rassurez-vous, je ne partirai pas, je n'ai nulle part où aller.

La policière regarda la brunette un court instant avant de se décider.

\- Restez là, je reviens.

Sans permettre à l'amnésique de la questionner, la blonde fila vers le carré des infirmières qu'elle envahit d'autorité. S'en suivit une courte discussion à l'issue de laquelle les infirmières passèrent d'irritées à soulagées. Quelques enjambées plus tard, l'enquêtrice était de retour auprès de sa victime.

\- Vous sortez maintenant, et vous reviendrez demain pour un check-up si vous vous sentez mal dans la nuit.

\- Mais... je vais où ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

Elise regarda avec intensité la brunette.

\- Je pense que le mieux pour arriver à comprendre ce qui s'est passé et qui vous êtes, c'est qu'on reste ensemble. Vous allez venir chez moi, et vous allez m'accompagner durant l'enquête, ça pourrait déclencher des souvenirs.

\- Je euh... Je suppose que je dois dire merci.

\- Vous prendrez une douche et je vous prêterai des vêtements. Et demain, je taperai dans la caisse de mes indics pour vous emmener faire les boutiques.

Hermione descendit maladroitement du brancard, aidée par Elise.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur que je m'attaque à vous ? demanda la brunette.

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je crois que je suis dangereuse.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez des flashs ? s'intéressa la blonde.

\- Non, mais tout à l'heure…

\- Vous avez des reflexes de quelqu'un qui sait combattre. Armée, police, services secrets pour le bon côté, tueur à gage de l'autre.

\- Oh... ce... n'est pas ce que j'imaginais comme métier pour moi.

\- Et quel serait le métier que vous aimeriez exercer ? s'enquit la blonde en tendant son manteau à la brunette.

\- Médecin... c'est quelque chose qui me plairait, je pense.

L'esprit d'Élise travaillait à toute vitesse. Le lieu était idéal pour vérifier les dires de la brunette.

\- Attendez un instant, je reviens.

Une nouvelle fois, la blonde s'éloigna sans laisser le temps à Hermione de la questionner et disparut une nouvelle fois. Quelques secondes plus tard elle apparaissait aux côtés de l'amnésique avec une blouse blanche.

\- Mettez ca, et j'ai aussi pris le stéthoscope.

Hermione la regardait sans comprendre, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. L'enquêtrice souffla.

\- On va aller se promener dans les couloirs et voir si ça vous rappelle quelque chose.

\- Mais vous attendez quoi de moi ? Que j'ausculte les patients, comme ça ?

\- Oui.

Hermione la dévisagea, effarée.

\- Mais je ne suis pas médecin ! objecta-t-elle.

\- Vous n'en savez rien, je vous rappelle, contra Elise.

\- Hmmm, pas faux.

\- Y'a une vieille dame, là-bas. Allez la voir et essayez de savoir ce qu'elle a, ordonna la commandante en poussant l'amnésique en direction de la personne âgée assise sur une chaise en plastique.

Le regard d'Hermione allait de la vieille dame à la policière, puis elle se gratta la nuque et trottina maladroitement jusqu'à la patiente. Cette dernière leva la tête pour regarder qui venait dans sa direction et Hermione s'arrêta net, la dévisageant.

\- Bordel de merde... souffla-t-elle. Commandante, appelez immédiatement un médecin !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette femme a le blanc des yeux complètement jaune !

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ? insista Elise.

\- Problème au foie. Cette coloration traduit une accumulation excessive de bilirubine dans le sang. Il faut faire rapidement une... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

\- Infirmière !

La voix d'Élise porta à travers la salle d'attente et les blouses blanches levèrent la tête.

\- Une urgence, votre médecin a besoin de vous !

Une cavalcade s'en suivit et rapidement deux infirmiers arrivèrent pour la prise en charge. Elise fit un signe de la tête à Hermione pour qu'elle continue.

\- Vous disiez doc ?

\- Euh... je... Regardez la couleur de ses yeux. Elle a été admise il y a combien de temps ?

\- Une petite heure, répondit une infirmière en regardant la fiche. Et ses yeux étaient normaux. Elle se plaignait de douleurs.

\- Donc, dégradation rapide. Il faut faire en urgence une échographie du foie de cette patiente. Quelque chose obstrue la vésicule ou des voies biliaires.

Hermione tourna aussitôt les talons et prit la direction de la sortie de l'hôpital, abandonnant la blouse et le stéthoscope en les jetant sur une des chaises du bureau des admissions.

L'infirmier invita la patiente à le suivre, tout en regardant la brunette quitter l'hôpital, perplexe. De son côté, Elise fonçait pour rattraper Hermione et la trouva appuyée contre le mur extérieur, les yeux fermés.

\- Bon au moins on sait que vous êtes médecin. C'est une piste à suivre.

Attrapant son cellulaire, elle relaya l'information à ses équipes, avec consigne de chercher si un médecin était porté absent dans un hôpital, une clinique ou un cabinet.

\- Venez, on va rentrer. Et si sur le trajet quelque chose vous revient, faites m'en part.

Hermione acquiesça et fourra les mains dans ses poches. Elle en ressortit les deux colliers qu'elle regarda avec abattement.

\- Vous avez un souvenir ? demanda Elise.

\- Non, juste un pressentiment, avoua la brunette. Quelque chose me dit que ces colliers sont importants. Mais pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

Elise tendit la main et, après un instant d'hésitation, Hermione les lui donna. La blonde passa derrière l'amnésique et, après avoir soulevé ses cheveux, lui accrocha les deux bijoux.

\- S'ils sont importants, ne les perdez pas.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite la semaine prochaine,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	29. Seconde chance

Hey hey !

Merci merci pour vos reviews !

Ce chapitre vous réserve une immense surprise, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Seconde chance**

Le trajet s'était fait dans le silence. Hermione regardait les rues de la ville défiler sans que cela évoque un quelconque souvenir. De son côté, Elise épiait les mimiques de sa passagère, espérant repérer le signe d'un flash de mémoire. Mais rien n'indiquait que Calais était le port d'attache de l'amnésique. La policière gara sa Porsche et entraina à sa suite la brunette docile. Délaissant l'ascenseur, la blonde grimpa rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement et pénétra à l'intérieur, laissant Hermione entrer avant de refermer.

\- C'est pas grand, vous pouvez pas vous perdre.

Ne se préoccupant pas plus de son invitée, Elise accrocha son manteau, défit son holster qu'elle rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau avant de s'installer pour démarrer son ordinateur et rapidement lire les informations que ses collègues avaient glanées.

\- Pas de médecin manquant dans un rayon de cent kilomètres. Vous êtes vraiment une énigme.

\- Je suis désolée de vous causer des problèmes, répondit la brunette en baissant la tête.

\- Vous voulez dormir ? J'ai quelque chose qui ressemble à un pyjama pour vous.

Hermione allait remercier la blonde quand une pensée traversa son esprit.

\- Je dors nue, lâcha-t-elle en rougissant. Enfin, je crois.

Elise la regarda par-dessus l'écran de son portable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand vous avez parlé de pyjama, j'ai eu un sentiment de rejet.

\- Ok. Ca nous aide pas à savoir qui vous êtes mais au moins votre cerveau continue à réagir aux événements.

L'enquêtrice retourna à son écran et Hermione ne sut pas quoi faire d'elle-même. Aussi, elle regarda la pièce principale du studio avec attention et se décida à aller s'installer sur le canapé. A peine s'était-elle allongée que la fatigue s'abattit sur elle. Elle bailla largement et se servit de son manteau comme oreiller.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais la pénombre régnait dans l'appartement et seul le cliquetis des doigts rapides sur un clavier lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas seule.

\- Je crois que je sais jouer du piano, murmura-t-elle.

L'angoisse pesa subitement sur sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était et ce qui lui était arrivé. Seuls des pressentiments lui indiquaient quelques détails sans importance sur ce qu'elle avait été. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre qu'elle soit une pianiste qui dormait nue ? Et une femme, probablement sa petite amie, était morte. Elle ressentit une peur profonde, primaire, et elle se mit à pleurer.

Elise la regarda, décontenancée. Elle se leva pour s'approcher du canapé.

\- Vous avez mal quelque part ?

\- Non. Je suis perdue, j'ai peur, avoua l'amnésique en séchant ses larmes. Désolée.

\- Hm.

L'enquêtrice passait d'une jambe sur l'autre, incertaine du comportement à adopter.

\- Vous voulez manger ?

\- Non merci.

\- Je vais me faire un sandwich américain, je peux en faire un deuxième, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Non, vraiment, merci. Vous êtes gentille et sympathique. Compréhensive, ce qui est rare pour une personne atteinte du syndrome d'Asperger. Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça... bafouilla la brunette.

\- J'ai pas de problème avec ça, c'est ce que je suis. C'est votre formation médicale qui vous fait dire ça, ou bien vous avez des gens dans votre entourage avec le syndrome ?

\- Je pense que c'est ma formation, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Bon sang ce que c'est chiant !

\- On va trouver.

Elise tapota maladroitement l'épaule de celle qu'elle avait nommée Hermione maintenant assise.

\- D'habitude les gens sont morts et on arrive quand même à savoir. Alors là, on a un avantage indéniable, vous êtes vivante et on commence à connaitre certaines choses. Considérez que vous avez une seconde chance, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

\- Hmmm... Ça vous ennuie si je me rendors ?

\- Je vais vous apporter un oreiller et une couverture.

Hermione acquiesça, regardant le canapé. Quelle pouvait bien être sa vie avant son amnésie ? Que faisait-elle ? Et qu'avait-elle fait pour que tout ceci lui arrive ?

"Je dois avoir un mauvais karma..." songea-t-elle avec amertume.

* * *

Harry Potter était assis à son bureau, lisant les rapports des derniers incidents ayant eu lieu dans la journée, impliquant des sorciers et des moldus. Percy Weasley passa une tête dans la pièce et le roux affichait une tête des mauvais jours.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit le chef des Aurors.

\- Le Ministre a disparu. Je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles, il a raté trois réunions.

L'Auror fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelqu'un est allé chez lui ? Chez sa maitresse ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, ce sont les premiers endroits qu'on a vérifié. Je suis vraiment inquiet, Harry.

\- Je vais lancer quelques-uns de mes hommes à sa recherche. Je vous tiens au courant.

Harry réfléchit et ravisa.

\- Percy, vous pouvez fouiller dans sa correspondance, voir s'il n'a pas reçu des menaces?

\- Je suis son directeur de cabinet, chaque lettre passe par moi. S'il en avait reçus, je vous en aurais informé sur le champ.

\- Hmmm... et bien, il a dû prendre un congé sans le dire...

\- Impossible ! Il avait une conférence téléphonique avec la ministre Française sur le renouveau du Tournois des trois sorciers ! Il n'aurait manqué cette réunion pour rien au monde !

Harry soupira.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre manque à l'appel ?

\- Non, personne d'autre. Mais c'est vraiment inquiétant...

\- Je vais mettre quelqu'un sur le cas. En attendant, si vous n'avez pas d'indice, il n'est pas en danger.

\- Que Merlin vous entende, Harry.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit un œil paresseux et se sentit en sécurité, avant de se sentir happée par le vide. En sursaut, elle se redressa et reprit contact avec son environnement, un canapé, une couverture, un appartement aussi spartiate qu'inconnu. Tout lui revint en mémoire, ou plutôt rien. Le sentiment de n'être personne.

\- Un problème ?

Hermione leva la tête et avisa Élise Wassermann qui la dévisageait, assise dans son lit. La brunette passa une main sur son visage et soupira.

\- Pas plus qu'hier... marmonna-t-elle. Bien dormi ?

\- Étonnamment bien, avoua la blonde. Vous ne ronflez pas et le bruit de votre respiration est étrangement apaisant.

La brunette se gratta la nuque, gênée, en regardant l'enquêtrice.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Il n'aurait plus manqué que je vous empêche de vous reposer alors que vous m'aidez et m'hébergez.

\- J'ai toujours des boules Quies, au cas où quelqu'un resterait chez moi pour la nuit. Je n'aime pas entendre la respiration de quelqu'un, ça me déconcentre. Mais avec vous, ce fut différent.

\- Et bien… hmmm, vous voulez que je fasse le petit-déjeuner ? répondit la brunette, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Non, ça ira. Je vais vous laisser le temps de prendre une douche et je vous emmène acheter quelques vêtements. Puis on ira enquêter.

\- Ah ? Ok...

Hermione s'extirpa de la couverture qui s'enroulait autour d'elle, paraissant frêle et vulnérable. La blonde fronçait les sourcils, cherchant ce qui pouvait clocher.

\- Vous avez faim. On ne sait pas si vous avez mangé avant d'être attaquée et hier vous avez à peine grignoté. Avant de faire les boutiques, on va aller chercher un petit-déjeuner.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous avez surement autre chose à faire.

\- J'ai faim moi aussi, coupa la blonde.

Elise se leva et attrapa rapidement ses vêtements.

\- On va aller au centre commercial, ça sera rapide et facile. Maintenant, vous allez vous doucher ?

\- Je veux bien. Vous pouvez me montrer... les serviettes, le shampoing, le savon ...

Rapidement, la brunette prit sa douche et ressortit, les cheveux mouillés. La blonde la remplaça, et Hermione en profita pour ranger un peu autour d'elle les traces de son passage.

Après tout, elle n'était pas sûre de revenir ce soir. L'angoisse lui broya les tripes. Elle était condamnée à vivre au jour le jour et c'était un sentiment inconnu.

Élise sortit de la salle de bain nue et s'avança vers son placard avant d'aviser l'air ahuri puis gêné de la brunette. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un problème?

\- Je crois que je suis extrêmement pudique, répondit l'amnésique, dont les joues se tentaient de rouge.

La blonde regarda alternativement son invitée et son propre corps.

\- Je ne m'habille pas dans la salle de bain, c'est trop humide. Et je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous me voyez nue. Mais je m'en souviendrai pour demain.

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller alors qu'Hermione ne savait plus où regarder, ayant peur de vexer son hôte en se retournant simplement.

\- C'est étrange cette timidité pour un médecin, fit remarquer Elise.

\- Oui... Je ne sais pas quelle personne j'étais avant... Ça m'intrigue et m'angoisse à la fois.

\- On a cherché chez les médecins et il ne manque personne. Mais vu votre réaction, je vais demander à mon équipe de chercher chez les prof de médecine. Et les légistes, conclut la commandante.

Elle attrapa veste et clés, replaçant son holster à sa hanche.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Les légistes ? Ceux qui découpent les morts ? blêmit la brunette. Je pense être du genre à vomir devant un cadavre...

Élise fixa l'amnésique, l'air d'avoir une idée dans la tête, et Hermione blêmit.

\- Non !

\- Quoi ?

\- On ne fait pas le test.

\- Nous pourrions être fixées rapidement, objecta la commandante.

\- C'est non. Je ne veux pas me retrouver devant un cadavre. Oubliez ça tout de suite.

\- Je resterai avec vous.

\- C'est aimable de votre part mais non.

\- Je pensais que vous souhaitiez vous souvenir, fit remarquer l'enquêtrice en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir ! rétorqua furieusement Hermione. Pourquoi voudrais-je me souvenir de la mort d'une femme qu'apparemment j'aimais ? Finalement, je me dis que cette amnésie est sûrement salutaire pour ma santé mentale !

Élise revint sur ses pas et se planta devant la brunette.

\- Les risques pour votre santé mentale ne font pas partie de mon mandat. Mais votre intégrité physique oui. Et vous êtes compromise dans une mort suspecte dont vous êtes une survivante. Je serais vous, je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un peut vouloir finir le travail.

\- Qu'il vienne ! Il me zigouille devant vous, vous le coffrez et fin de l'histoire.

La policière fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne laisserais pas faire ça.

La brunette haussa les épaules avant de s'engager dans les escaliers qu'elle dévala rapidement. Une fois hors de l'immeuble, elle tapota machinalement ses poches avant de se raidir.

\- Je crois que je fume... murmura-t-elle.

Élise déboucha hors de l'immeuble.

\- Vous avez oublié où est garée la voiture ?

\- Non, j'ai eu ce qui ressemble à un réflexe de fumeur...

Élise continua vers sa Porsche

\- Donnant donnant.

\- De quoi on parle ?

La blonde regarda Hermione par-dessus la voiture.

\- On va à la morgue et ensuite dans un bureau de tabac.

\- Je n'ai pas un rond et jamais je ne monnaierai quoi que ce soit contre des cigarettes.

La Française haussa les épaules.

\- Une bonne façon d'arrêter de fumer. On y va ?

* * *

Ginny Weasley soupirait son agacement en apparaissant dans un craquement sonore sur la surface de transplanage de Calais. Elle était de très mauvaise humeur. Ron l'avait obligée à se lever très tôt, trop tôt avait maugréé Harry en éteignant le réveil d'un coup de poing bien placé, tout ça pour chercher une boutique dans le chemin sorcier de la ville portuaire française.

\- Tu comprends, Gin, feula la rousse en imitant son frère, tout en longeant un parking, traversant la barrière antimoldus. Le brexit s'accélère et je ne veux pas perdre ma clientèle européenne. Et près de Beaubâton, les baux commerciaux sont hors de prix !

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de poursuivre son imitation et sa route.

\- Quant à Paris ou Lille, n'en parlons même pas. Gnagnagna, tu es professeur de vol, tu as tout le temps depuis que tu as mis un terme à ta carrière sportive, et t'es la meilleure des frangines et... par les couilles de Merlin !

La rousse s'arrêta net en observant à quelques mètres d'elles deux femmes. Une blonde et une brunette qui semblaient avoir une conversation houleuse. Mais la brunette en question avait un visage que Ginny voyait de temps à autres en rêve depuis maintenant près de vingt ans.

\- C'est pas possible, elle est morte... fit l'ancienne Gryffondor. Ca ne peut pas être elle !

Elle prit quelques instants pour chercher une excuse pour aborder les deux femmes et misa sur le mauvais goût anglais et la mauvaise foi que sa mère lui avait transmis tout en accélérant l'allure et accosta les deux femmes qui allaient monter dans une voiture.

\- Excusez-moi, lança-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle. Bonjour, désolée de vous déranger. J'adore votre pull, ajouta-t-elle pour la brunette. Ou l'avez-vous acheté ?

Le pull en question était beige pâle, informe et pelucheux.

\- Euh... Elise, tu l'as acheté où ? s'enquit la brunette dans un anglais parfait teinté d'un fort accent d'Oxford.

L'enquêtrice toisa la rouquine, regardant autour d'elle, se demandant visiblement d'où elle était arrivée.

\- Je ne sais plus. Pourquoi ?

La réponse était sommaire, la question directe. Sans geste brusque, elle ramena sa main vers son côté, suspicieuse.

\- Je voulais juste l'acheter si c'est la collection de cette année. Mais j'ai l'air de déranger. Désolée. Bonne journée !

Sur ces mots, Ginny tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de ce qui ressemblait à un café. Tant pis pour Ron, il allait attendre pour sa boutique. Dès que les deux femmes seraient parties, elle transplanerait pour retourner en Angleterre. Elle devait absolument partager sa découverte.

* * *

\- Pourquoi avez-vous été sèche comme ça ? demanda Hermione, fronçant les sourcils en regardant la rousse s'éloigner.

\- Elle sort de nulle part et elle vous aborde.

\- Elle regardait juste le pull.

\- Vous y croyez vraiment ? Moi pas.

Élise avait déjà sortie son téléphone et attendait.

\- Renard ? Arrivez rapidement au café Le Passage, trouvez une rouquine et suivez-la... Oui j'attends votre arrivée pour partir... Non, entrez directement, pas de contact avec nous...Je suis avec notre amnésique, et on l'appelle Hermione à partir de maintenant.

-Vous êtes paranoïaque ! objecta Hermione.

\- Je suis Asperger. Je ne suis pas influencée par les émotions sociales. Et la coïncidence n'est pas normale.

\- Quoi ? c'est pas normal d'apprécier vos fringues ?

Le regard d'Élise figea.

\- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre de l'autre côté de la Manche.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il est moche ce pull. Confortable mais moche.

\- De l'autre côté de la Manche ? Vous pensez que je suis Anglaise ?

\- Vous êtes parfaitement bilingue, mais votre anglais est typique. L'accent n'est ni français, ni américain, ni australien… et assurément pas écossais. Vous êtes Anglaise d'origine, ce qui fait qu'on doit se mettre en relation avec mes collègues de Douvres. Ils vont lancer les mêmes recherches que nous, mais sur le territoire anglais. Et on va aller les rejoindre.

Elise tapa un sms à l'attention de Karl Roebuck puis déverrouilla les portières de sa Porsche.

\- Petit-déjeuner, centre commercial puis Eurostar, résuma la commandante.

\- je n'ai pas de papiers pour voyager...

\- Je m'en occupe. Vous mangez quoi, le matin ?

\- Aucune idée...

* * *

Les rues du Londres sorcier étaient comme à leur habitude, tranquille. Quelques passants faisaient des courses chez Fleury et Bott ou se dépêchaient de rentrer dans la banque Gringott's pour réaliser leurs transactions et surtout se mettre à l'abri du crachin londonien qui était le même dans les deux mondes. Un passant semblait au contraire des autres prendre son temps, ses pas divagant sur le trottoir.

Il pénétra chez Madame Guipure et erra entre les étoffes et les vêtements. Une vendeuse vint à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, puis-je vous aider ?

\- Hermione Granger. Je dois trouver Hermione Granger.

La vendeuse pâlit subitement.

\- Mais, Monsieur le Ministre, vous savez que... Miss Granger est morte, il y a 20 ans, pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Vous avez condamné à mort Bellatrix Lestrange pour son meurtre.

\- Je dois trouver Hermione Granger, répéta-t-il avant de sortir de la boutique.

Sans perdre de temps, la jeune vendeuse se précipita vers la cheminée installée dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle jeta une pincée de poudre et des flammes vertes surgirent dans l'âtre.

\- Bureau des Aurors, annonça-t-elle d'une voix claire. C'est une urgence.

* * *

Installée à une table qui permettait de voir l'extérieur, Ginny laissait refroidir son café en épiant la brunette qu'elle venait d'aborder sur le parking. C'était certain, cette jeune femme était Hermione. Sa façon de se tenir qu'elle étudiait maintenant, autant que son phrasé, étaient le reflet de celle qui avait fait partie du trio vingt ans auparavant. Pourtant c'était impossible, Hermione Granger était une héroïne de la guerre contre Voldemort qui avait succombé aux sorts rageurs de Bellatrix Lestrange. Alors comment était-elle en vie, devant elle, en train d'argumenter avec une blonde qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. La clochette de la porte signalant l'entrée d'un consommateur la tira de sa surveillance.

Une femme brune entra et s'installa avant de commander un café. Ginny se désintéressa de la cliente et reporta son attention sur la voiture bleue qui démarrait, quittant le parking. Hermione était en vie. C'était une nouvelle extraordinaire qu'elle devait partager. Mais avec qui ? Ron tomberait dans les pommes, Harry ne le croirait pas et...

\- Minerva. Je dois montrer mon souvenir à McGonagall. Elle saura quoi faire.

L'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch se leva sans avoir touché à son breuvage et lança quelques euros sur le comptoir. Rapidement elle sortit et s'engagea dans la ruelle qui bordait le commerce. Comme son ombre, la dernière cliente lui emboita le pas. La subordonnée d'Élise prit garde à ne pas être repérée et laissa un coin de mur d'avance à la rouquine. Ca l'obligea à allonger le pas pour ne pas se faire distancer, mais en atteignant la cour arrière du café, la lieutenant resta interdite. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant la cour était clôturée. Elle fit rapidement le tour du grillage et ne trouva aucun point sans attache, retourna vers la porte de service fermée de l'intérieur sans poignée extérieure, souleva les couvercles des poubelles par acquis de conscience. Elle finit par retourner en courant vers l'avant de la bâtisse au cas où la suspecte aurait profité de l'ouverture de l'issue de secours pour se faufiler à l'intérieur et la planter là. Mais personne n'avait revu la rouquine et l'espace dégagé à perte de vue ne laissait voir aucun fuyard. Renard se gratta la nuque avant de se décider à appeler Elise. La commandante n'allait pas la féliciter. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment la rouquine avait pu se volatiliser.

* * *

Hermione était assise sur un banc, devant une boutique de prêt à porter. Elle avait les mains croisées sur ses cuisses et balançait ses jambes comme une enfant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne voulait pas que la commandante Wassermann lui achète des vêtements par pitié. Elle voulait juste retrouver une vie à elle.

\- Ou pas... murmura-t-elle en repensant à la jeune femme assassinée.

Elle se sentit émue en repensant à la photo que l'enquêtrice lui avait montrée et porta inconsciemment la main à son cou. Elle sentit les petites pierres sous ses doigts et frissonna.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est la clé...

La musique pop que crachaient les haut-parleurs du centre commercial s'arrêta pour une annonce publicitaire ventant une promotion sur le lait deuxième âge. Puis une musique latino retentit et l'amnésique ferma les yeux. Cette chanson lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle ne chercha pas à forcer son inconscient et laissa un souvenir, ou plutôt une succession de flashes, remonter à la surface de sa mémoire.

_Un bar, des gens qui dansaient la salsa ou la rumba, elle ne savait pas. Elle était attablée, fumant un cigarillo, profitant de l'ambiance. Elle se sentait bien, détendue, heureuse. Et la femme de la photo s'approcha sensuellement d'elle, deux verres à la main. La brune s'assit sur ses genoux et, après avoir posé les verres, encadra son visage et l'embrassa passionnément. _

_\- Tu viens danser, Asalhir ? Demanda la femme._

_\- Avec plaisir, Lexa, répondit-elle en abandonnant son cigarillo dans un cendrier. Mais pas longtemps, car je suis déjà toute excitée. _

_La jeune femme glissa discrètement et doucement sa main entre les cuisses de la brunette et eut un large sourire. _

_\- Effectivement, chuchota-t-elle. Une danse ici et ensuite, plusieurs dans notre chambre... _

Devant elle Elise avait l'air inquiet et Hermione sentit la main de la blonde sur son épaule.

\- Ca va ?

\- Je crois.

\- Je vous appelais mais vous étiez comme ailleurs… un souvenir ?

\- Oui. Elle s'appelait Lexa. Nous étions ensemble. On était dans un bar latino et on s'apprêtait à aller... vous voyez. Et je l'aimais. Ah, et je crois que je parle espagnol.

Elise hocha lentement la tête avant de se redresser regardant autour d'elle.

\- Venez.

Elle tendait la main à la brunette pour l'inciter à la suivre. Hermione la prit et se leva.

\- On va où ?

\- La librairie là-bas. On va y aller et trouver quelles sont les langues que vous parlez. Ca peut nous aider, et c'est moins traumatisant que de savoir si vous êtes légiste.

Bien qu'elle ne le demande pas, Elise semblait attendre l'accord de la brunette, ce qui en soi était un exploit.

\- Euh... OK. Et on fait comment pour savoir ce que je parle ?

La commandant entraina la brunette à sa suite sans lâcher sa main. Elles pénétrèrent dans la boutique et la blonde prit quelques secondes pour lire les panneaux indiquant les différentes sections avant de foncer droit devant.

\- Les dictionnaires. Je vais vous donner des mots, vous allez les traduire et je vérifie.

* * *

Harry Potter fut accueilli par le directeur de Sainte Mangouste en personne. Ce dernier avait l'air soucieux et le chef des Aurors sut que la situation était au mieux déplaisante, au pire catastrophique.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit absolument pas fuiter pour le moment, chuchota le directeur en emmenant Harry dans son bureau.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion, répondit le vainqueur de Voldemort.

Une fois la porte fermée, le directeur inspira profondément.

\- Le Ministre de la magie n'a plus aucun souvenir. Sa mémoire a été complètement effacée.

\- Merde ! Comment ça se fait ?

\- Sûrement un sort d'oubliette, mais extrêmement puissant. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a deux choses encore plus dérangeantes : la première, c'est que Kingsley ne semble avoir quasiment plus de magie en lui.

\- Et la deuxième ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Il répète inlassablement qu'il doit trouver Hermione Granger.

* * *

Ginny apparut devant les grilles de Poudlard et fut cueillie par l'air frais écossais. Resserrant le col de son manteau sur son cou, elle se dépêcha de traverser le parc du château qui se parait de belles couleurs automnales.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire un arrêt cardiaque, se dit-elle en pénétrant dans le hall du château. C'est qu'elle n'est plus toute jeune.

Elle croisa plusieurs élèves qui se dépêchaient de rejoindre leur salle de cours, et sourit en constatant que les couleurs des écharpes se mélangeaient dans les petits groupes animés. Si la guerre avait blessé nombre de sorciers et de familles, les vingt dernières années avaient finalement soudées la communauté autour de valeurs plus saines. Grimpant les marches deux à deux pour éviter de se retrouver orientée ailleurs que vers sa destination, elle revint en pensée à la bataille finale qui avait vu la mort d'Hermione.

Comment se pouvait-il que la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération soit encore en vie ? Ginny avait vu son corps, cette nuit-là. Ce corps sans vie que Ron et McGonagall avaient veillé des heures durant avant qu'il ne soit évacué à la morgue de Sainte Mangouste.

Arrivée devant la gargouille gardienne de l'entrée du bureau de la directrice de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie et de magie, la rousse donna le mot de passe et gravit les dernières marches, l'appréhension lui broyant les intestins.

\- Entrez ! fit une voix teintée d'un fort accent écossais.

Sur une inspiration plus profonde, Ginny pénétra dans l'antre de McGonagall et se força à afficher une mine joviale et sereine.

\- Mrs Potter, vous êtes d'une pâleur ! remarqua aussitôt l'animagus. On pourrait croire que vous avez vu un fantôme ! Vous allez bien ?

Ginny se dirigea vers la pensine de la directrice.

\- C'est exactement ça. Et comme vous n'allez pas arriver à le croire sans le voir...

La rouquine finit d'étirer le souvenir avant de le déposer dans la vasque et s'écarta pour permettre à l'animagus de se pencher au-dessus.

Minerva haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais finit par visionner le souvenir. Ginny vit le corps de la directrice se tendre et son visage perdre ses couleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... murmura l'animagus d'une voix blanche, décidant de voir la scène une nouvelle fois. C'est tout bonnement impossible.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est elle.

\- Moi aussi, mais ça défie toutes les lois de la magie et de la nature.

Lorsqu'enfin Minerva cessa de regarder le souvenir, elle alla s'assoir à son bureau et invita Ginny à faire de même. D'un geste automatique, elle fit apparaitre deux tasses de thé.

\- Tout porte à croire que c'est Hermione. Mais nous savons aussi qu'elle a succombé aux sorts de Lestrange il y a vingt ans. Donc ça ne peut pas être elle.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se pencha pour attraper sa tasse.

\- Dans ce cas, qui est-ce ? Une potion polynectar donnerait l'apparence d'Hermione à qui la boirait ?

Minerva hocha la tête lentement tout en continuant de réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais qui aurait gardé des bouts de Miss Granger ? Vingt ans après ? Qui aurait prévu en avoir besoin ? Et quel est le but de la faire "revivre" ?

\- Il n'y a aucune raison logique qui vienne à mon esprit, soupira Ginny.

Un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et lâcha une missive sur le bureau de la directrice. L'Ecossaise donna un petit morceau de viande pour récompenser le messager qui prit le temps de le grignoter avant de s'envoler et disparaître à l'horizon.

\- C'est l'écriture d'Harry, fit remarquer la rousse, intriguée.

Minerva décacheta la lettre et ses sourcils, déjà froncés, formaient à présent une ligne noire sur son front.

\- Il y a un autre souci ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

\- Oui, en lien avec votre souvenir... Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, malheureusement. Je dois vous laisser. Pouvez-vous prévenir Filius que je serais absente quelques heures ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais s'il s'agit d'Hermione, je..

\- Pas pour l'instant, je suis navrée. Mais je vais emporter votre souvenir et peut-être le bureau des Aurors voudra-t-il vous interroger.

\- Je comprends mais... elle était à Calais, elle sortait d'un immeuble d'habitations. Peut-être vit-elle là-bas. Essayez de la retrouver avant les Aurors, s'il vous plait.

Minerva hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, je vais aller entendre ce qu'ils ont. Ensuite j'irai voir à Calais.

* * *

Élise était assise, sans réaction. En face d'elle, Hermione mangeait avec appétit une énorme part de pizza.

\- Cha va ? demanda la brunette, la bouche pleine.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que personne dans le monde ne parle 178 langues ?

\- Chai pas, répondit l'amnésique dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Et on a arrêté parce qu'il n'y avait plus de dictionnaires ! Et j'oublie les dialectes ...

\- Vous n'avez pas faim ? demanda Hermione en lorgnant sur la part de pizza de la policière.

Élise poussa son assiette vers la brunette qui se jeta sur le repas.

\- Comment faites-vous cela ? Interrogea la blonde.

\- Bah... J'ai faim.

\- Je ne parle pas de votre attitude de doberman, mais de votre capacité hors du commun à parler au minimum 178 langues !

Hermione soupira lourdement en redéposant sa deuxième part avant de s'essuyer les doigts sur la serviette en papier.

\- Je suis amnésique. Aucune chance que je sache pourquoi ou comment je connais autant de langues. Je suis au même point de vous, à élaborer des hypothèses sur ce que je suis… ce que j'étais en fait.

\- Très bien, ça m'intéresse de vous entendre.

\- Comme moi j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez. Donnant donnant comme vous dites.

Elise la regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer légèrement.

\- Je pense que vous êtes ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de génie. Et vous et votre compagne deviez savoir ou avoir vu quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû. Reste à trouver ce que c'est. A vous. Donnez-moi votre avis.

Hermione rassembla ses idées.

\- Je penche pour de la recherche. Une équipe de recherche sur un sujet sensible, faisant appel à des compétences médicales... ou sinon de la haine, pure et simple...

\- Reste les colliers... J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ils correspondent, fit Élise.

\- Je ne suis pas sure...

Wassermann se pencha en avant.

\- Ca veut dire ?

\- Ca me semble familier mais je ne sais pas...

\- Essayez de vous souvenir.

\- J'essaie mais ça ne vient pas. Croyez-moi, je fais ce que je peux.

Élise soupira.

\- On retourne vous acheter des vêtements et on passe en Angleterre. Peut-être que vous verrez quelque chose là-bas.

\- Commandante Wassermann, si je retrouve mes souvenirs, je vous promets de vous rembourser chaque euro ou livre que vous aurez dépensé pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas mon argent, ne vous en faites pas. Finissez la pizza et je vous ai trouvé des jeans, chemises et sous-vêtements dans la boutique là-bas, vous choisirez.

\- Merci. Mais je vous offrirai des vacances dans le pays de votre choix et je vous accompagnerai comme traductrice. Marché conclu ?

Élise regarda intensément la brunette qui finit par gigoter sur sa chaise.

\- C'était juste une idée.

\- Qu'est-ce vous y gagnez ?

\- Rien. Si j'arrive à retrouver mes souvenirs, ma vie, c'est à vous que je le devrai, j'en suis certaine. Et il faudra que je vous remercie.

\- J'aurai juste fait mon travail. Mais... merci.

L'amnésique sourit.

\- De rien Commandante.

L'enquêtrice n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se lever.

\- Vos vêtements.

Hermione se leva à son tour et suivit docilement la blonde jusqu'à un magasin de prêt-à-porter. Mais son regard se posa sur la vitrine d'une boutique d'instruments et de partitions et quelque chose remua en elle.

\- Commandante, voulez-vous retenter l'expérience des dictionnaires sur des instruments de musique ?

Le regard d'Elise allait de la devanture à la brunette. Elle l'invita de la main à pénétrer dans le commerce.

\- Je sens qu'on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises.

* * *

Hermione regardait autour d'elle avec application. Élise l'avait finalement amenée à Londres et elles déambulaient à pied dans Soho. La brunette cherchait à tout voir avec l'espoir de déclencher de nouveaux souvenirs. Le voyage en Eurostar n'avait rien évoqué pour elle, sauf un malaise à voyager enfermée dans une voiture, dans un wagon, sous des milliers de litres d'eau. L'arrivée à la gare l'avait vaguement interpelée, mais sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi. Maintenant, elle arpentait les rues et regardait les devantures des magasins avec espoir. Elle croisa son image et prit le temps de se regarder à nouveau. Elle se sentait bien, comme devant une image qu'elle connaissait. Un jeans, une chemise blanche et une veste en simili cuir qu'Elise avait bien voulu rajouter après sa prestation musicale. Elle avait sans problème déchiffré des partitions et joué de tous les instruments, avec une préférence pour le violon et la flûte traversière. Elle sourit en repensant à l'expression de la Française, incrédule.

« Y'a juste les autistes pour avoir un talent pur dans une matière et vous, vous n'êtes pas autiste et tout ce que vous touchez, vous le faites parfaitement », avait fini par dire l'enquêtrice, abasourdie.

\- Ça va ?

L'image déformée d'Elise s'imposa sa ses côtes.

\- Je réfléchissais. Rien n'a de sens. Personne ne peut maîtriser toutes ses choses en une seule vie. Et je ne ressemble pas à Frankenstein.

Elle se tut un instant puis finit par baisser les bras et soupira.

\- Je dois être une sorte de monstre bizarre.

\- Non. Vous êtes surdouée. A un degré rarement atteint, rétorqua la Française.

Elles reprirent leur chemin et, plus elles parcouraient les rues de la capitale anglaise, plus Hermione perdait espoir de récupérer sa mémoire.

\- Au pire, je pourrais me recycler en curiosité scientifique... songea-t-elle à haute voix.

\- Il y a bien d'autres carrières à faire. Mais si cobaye vous convient...

\- Je... Commença la brunette avant d'être interrompue par les cris de deux femmes sur le trottoir d'en face.

\- Hey ! Vous! fit l'une tandis que l'autre tentait une traversée sans se faire écraser.

\- Vous les connaissez ? demanda Élise.

\- Non... J'en sais rien, répondit Hermione, se demandant ce que les deux femmes lui voulaient.

Les deux inconnues arrivèrent à les rejoindre et l'amnésique se sentir mal à l'aise sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

\- On t'a cherchée partout, fit la plus grande des deux, une femme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit.

\- Tu vas enfin nous dire où tu as mis l'essence immortelle, conclut l'autre en sortant une fine tige de bois de son manteau pour la pointer en direction de la brunette.

* * *

Minerva sortit du ministère de la magie par la sortie piéton. Elle avait besoin de marcher et de réfléchir aux évènements de la journée. Hermione Granger était vivante alors qu'elle avait été enterrée vingt ans plus tôt et Kingsley avait disparu une nuit entière pour réapparaître ce matin, sans souvenir, avec pour idée fixe de retrouver Hermione Granger.

\- C'est incompréhensible ! s'agaça-t-elle, frustrée.

Des cris attirèrent son attention et elle leva la tête. Elle ne crut pas sa chance en voyant à quelques pas d'elle Hermione et une jeune femme blonde menacées par deux sorcières.

\- Hermione ! A terre ! cria-t-elle avant de jeter un experliarmus qui désarma une des sorcières.

Élise n'hésita pas un instant et sortit son arme de service pour tirer vers l'une des deux agresseurs, partant du principe que la nouvelle arrivée avait l'air de vouloir défendre Hermione. Qu'elle avait d'ailleurs appeler Hermione. Elle attrapa ensuite rapidement le bras de la brunette qui était restée tétanisée et se mit à courir avec elle pour se réfugier derrière un conteneur à ordures.

\- Ne bougez surtout pas ! ordonna Elise en se mettant en position de tir.

Le regard gris de la Française bougeait rapidement, suivant l'action qui se déroulait entre les trois femmes. Mais la Commandante n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Les trois se battaient à l'aide de tige de bois qui envoyait des éclairs de lumière de différentes couleurs. Et quand les rais de lumières touchaient un élément du décor, ce dernier explosait. Les deux femmes qui avaient demandé à Hermione où elle avait caché l'essence éternelle combattaient avec rage la dernière arrivée, la plus vieille. Cette dernière semblait en difficulté et Elise crut bon de l'aider. Elle visa l'épaule d'une des deux agresseurs et tira. La balle toucha sa cible qui poussa un cri de douleur. Son alliée lui prit la main et toutes deux disparurent dans un bruit sec.

Le vieille femme balaya les alentours de son regard vert et, assurée que tout danger était écarté, elle prit appui contre un mur pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- C'est fini, chuchota Elise en coulant un regard vers Hermione.

Cette dernière était prostrée, recroquevillée sur elle-même. La main de la Française se porta sur l'épaule de l'Anglaise pour la serrer brièvement et l'amnésique sursauta en criant.

\- Tout va bien, Hermione, tenta de la calmer Elise. Si besoin, je peux vous gifler. Ca marche pour se remettre les idées en place.

L'amnésique leva la tête et grimaça. Elle baissa les yeux sur son flanc et Elise l'imita, découvrant du sang qui tachait la chemise neuve déchirée juste au-dessus de la hanche gauche. La Commandante souleva précautionneusement le vêtement et vit une plaie ouverte.

\- Ce... c'est pas grand chose, bafouilla la brunette qui frissonna.

\- Je vous emmène immédiatement à l'hôpital.

\- A Londres ? Sans assurance santé ? Ca va couter une blinde. Du désinfectant et un pansement feront l'affaire, murmura la brunette en réajustant sa chemise.

Elise l'aida à se lever et les deux femmes virent la vieille dame s'approcher d'elles. La policière, qui avait toujours son arme à la main, hésita à la pointer sur cette étrangère. Mais elle ne se sentait pas de braquer son flingue sur une personne qui ressemblait à une grand-mère.

La vieille femme s'approcha lentement, mais dignement, de l'amnésique et l'enserra fortement dans ses bras. Hermione se raidit, surprise, et le regard noisette stupéfait se porta sur la Commandante qui, après quelques secondes, rangea son arme dans son holster.

\- Par Merlin, vous êtes vivante, chuchota la vieille femme avec émotion. Je ne croyais jamais vous revoir.

\- On se connait ? demanda timidement Hermione.

La vieille dame se recula et caressa l'ovale du visage de la brunette et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Oui, nous nous connaissons. Mais partez vite avant que les Aurors arrivent.

Elle se tourna vers Elise et il sembla à cette dernière que la vieille femme avait une larme qui roulait sur sa joue ridée.

\- Retournez à Calais, je vous y retrouverai demain matin.

\- Comment savez-vous que nous sommes de Calais ? Et comment ferez-vous pour nous retrouver ? demanda Elise.

McGonagall effaça d'un geste de la main la première question posée.

\- Donnez-moi le nom d'un café et j'y serai à 10 heures.

\- Le Passage, un café sur le port. A demain. J'espère que vous nous raconterez ce qui se passe, prévint la Française.

\- Et bien plus encore. Maintenant, filez.

Elise attrapa Hermione par le poignet et l'entraina d'un pas rapide en direction de sa voiture, garée quelques rues plus loin. Une fois les deux femmes installées, Elise démarra et prit l'itinéraire pour gagner l'Eurostar.

\- Vous allez bien ? finit par demander la Commandante.

\- Impeccable, mentit Hermione, dont la blessure était malmenée par la ceinture de sécurité.

\- Vous savez qui est cette vieille dame ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais elle doit être du genre à boire du thé en mangeant des sablés, en jouant aux échecs avec un chat sur les genoux. Je me demande dans quelles circonstances j'ai pu la rencontrer.

\- Nous le saurons demain. Mais c'est sûrement dans le cadre de vos activités. Car je n'ai absolument pas compris avec quoi ces femmes se battaient. Quelle est l'arme qui vous a blessée ? Cela ressemble à une brulure mais en même temps, votre chair a été découpée.

\- Ouais, je suis au courant, grimaça Hermione.

Elise coula un regard vers sa passagère et remarqua la pâleur de son teint.

\- Il y a une pharmacie à la gare. J'irai chercher de quoi vous soigner et on s'en occupera pendant le trajet en train.

\- J'ai hâte...

* * *

Alors ? Surpris(e) ? Des avis, des commentaires ?

Bonne fin de semaine et à très bientôt !

Gros bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	30. La révélation des centaures

Hey hey !

C'est dimanche, c'est nouveau chapitre !

On espère qu'il vous plaira ! Surtout qu'un de vos personnages préférés revient après une looooongue absence ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : La révélation des centaures**

Le train était parti depuis quelques minutes. Après avoir vérifié les alentours, Elise alluma le plafonnier de la voiture et ouvrit le petit sac en papier pour en sortir du désinfectant, de la gaze, des compresses stériles, des gants en plastiques et divers pansements. Puis elle se tourna vers la brunette qui affichait sa douleur sur son visage.

\- Vous pouvez enlever la veste et soulever la chemise, j'ai besoin d'y voir correctement.

Acquiesçant, Hermione bougea difficilement dans l'habitacle étroit et exposa son flan. Elise avait pris soin de mettre les gants avant de déposer du désinfectant sur une compresse.

\- Ca va faire mal, mais c'est nécessaire.

\- Je sais. Allez-y franchement. Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on passe à autre chose.

La blonde hocha la tête et, regardant alternativement la gaze et la plaie, finit par faire couler directement du désinfectant sur la peau. Hermione bondit littéralement de son siège en hurlant avant de mordre dans la ceinture de sécurité.

\- Maintenant c'est propre, se contenta de dire Elise.

\- Vous êtes complètement givrée ! haleta la brunette en tentant de retrouver un semblant de respiration.

\- J'ai appliqué votre recommandation. Vite fait, bien fait.

L'enquêtrice tamponnait la plaie en regardant plus attentivement son aspect.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre, c'est une blessure que je ne connais pas. Un faisceau laser ? Vous avez travaillé sur des armes ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais mettre un laser dans une branche, ça sera assurément révolutionnaire.

\- Votre plaie est profonde. C'est des points de suture qu'il vous faut.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner à l'hôpital. En plus il va falloir expliquer ça et je vais finir en psychiatrie...

Elise regardait autour d'elle et finit par arrêter son regard sur sa boite à gant. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un tube de colle.

\- Des petits cons ont essayé de piquer le logo de la voiture, j'ai dû le recoller. Ca devrait marcher avec vous aussi, non ?

\- Ca dépend du type de colle, faudrait qu'elle soit chirurgicale et ...Bordel ça fait mal, couina encore la brunette alors qu'Elise appuyait sur les bord de la plaie pour les rapprocher et les faire adhérer l'un à l'autre.

\- J'espère que la vieille dame nous en apprendra plus. Je mets ma colle ou pas ?

\- Certainement pas. Vous avez pris des strips ?

\- Seulement des pansements.

\- Ça fera l'affaire.

Élise s'appliqua à mettre les pansements correctement et rabaissa la chemise.

\- Reposez-vous, vous avez une mine affreuse.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi.

Hermione se réinstalla aussi confortablement que possible et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Merci... murmura-t-elle en se laissant un peu aller.

Elise tourna un peu sa tête pour voir la brunette qui avait fermé les yeux. Elle hésita un instant sur l'attitude à adopter et finit par tapoter maladroitement la main de l'amnésique.

\- Je vous ai dit que je laisserais personne vous tuer.

\- J'ai toute confiance en vous, Commandante Wassermann.

\- Hmmm...c'est… gentil, merci.

Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle et la tête de la brunette se fit plus lourde sur l'épaule de la Française. Après un instant, Elise se décida à arranger la veste sur sa passagère afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Cela fait, elle se contenta de regarder devant elle, repassant toutes les informations qu'elle avait consciencieusement archivées dans son esprit. Son système de classement, imaginant des pièces dans une maison, lui permettait de faire sens dans une affaire en créant des liens avec d'autres affaires ou d'autres informations. Le problème de cette enquête tenait dans le peu de parallèles qu'elle était en mesure de créer. Beaucoup de points n'avaient aucun sens. Ils ne prenaient leur place nulle part. Les indices qui n'étaient pas en phase avec les technologies connues comme les pierres ou la chirurgie cardiaque de sa passagère, le sang noir de la victime décédée, les capacités supranaturelles de la brunette dans des domaines distincts, les armes et les mots criés lors de l'affrontement quelques heures plus tôt à Londres… Et par-dessus tout, la vielle femme avait appelé l'amnésique Hermione. En matière de coïncidences, elle était servie.

\- Hmmm... Lexa... murmura la brunette d'une voix extatique.

Élise haussa un sourcil et regarda sa montre. Deux minutes qu'Hermione était assoupie et à présent elle rêvait.

\- Rêve plutôt agréable, remarqua la policière.

Une sensation de besoin s'éveilla entre ses cuisses et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je la dépose à la maison et j'irai me chercher un partenaire. Sinon, je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer.

Elise prit une profonde inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle. Mais la brunette se tourna légèrement dans son sommeil et posa sa main sur la cuisse de la commandante.

\- Lexa...

\- Penser à lui demander ce que son rêve lui a appris sur cette Lexa. Je manque de pistes et d'éléments pour avancer...

Elise parlait autant qu'elle le pouvait pour obliger son esprit à se focaliser sur autre chose que la douce caresse initiée par la brunette.

\- Hermione, réveillez-vous, nous arrivons bientôt.

\- Hmmm... Tu es merveilleuse...

La main s'aventurait de plus en plus haut et la commandante en vint à se demander si elle n'allait pas proposer à la brunette un corps-à-corps rapide. De un, elle allait sûrement se réveiller avec une grosse envie de sexe, et de deux, Élise n'aurait pas besoin de sortir en ville pour assouvir ses pulsions.

Lorsque la main froide atteignit les limites de son propre pull et migrèrent sur sa peau, la blonde se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Elle tenta une dernière fois de penser à autre chose, sans succès.

\- Hermione, réveillez-vous. Je veux bien avoir une demi-heure de sexe avec vous, mais je préfèrerais avoir votre consentement conscient.

\- Hmmm... Conscient de... De quoi ?

\- Hermione, réveillez-vous ! fit Élise un peu plus fortement.

La brunette bougea mollement et, toujours la tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, papillonna des yeux. La blonde la vit reprendre conscience de son environnement et se rendre compte de la position de sa main sur la policière.

\- Oh merde... souffla l'amnésique en retirant rapidement sa main. Désolée, je suis vraiment désolée, Commandant Wassermann. Je... Je rêvais et c'était... Oh mon dieu ! Désolée !

\- Vous rêviez, et maintenant vous êtes frustrée et moi aussi. Donc peut-on continuer mais consciemment ?

\- Vous voulez coucher avec moi ? Maintenant ?

\- Chez moi. Nous y serons dans 25 minutes. Je pensais me rendre dans un bar chercher un partenaire mais si vous êtes disposée à coucher avec moi, sachez que je serai consentante.

\- Non, je… oui, mais… hein ?

Hermione semblait encore plus perdue maintenant qu'à son réveil impromptu.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée, finit-elle par dire.

\- Quoi ? De satisfaire avec moi un besoin physique que vous éprouvez en rêve ? s'enquit Elise.

\- Je suis surtout la seule témoin dans votre enquête. C'est pas un problème ?

\- Ça n'en sera pas puisque je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous.

La brunette se tourna complètement vers l'enquêtrice.

\- Vous couchez avec des gens qui ne vous intéressent pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que vous ne m'intéressiez pas, j'ai dit que je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous. Je vous trouve physiquement attirante et j'ai réagi à vos avances, il ne reste que votre accord.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas si j'arrive à faire... A coucher avec quelqu'un sans sentiment.

\- Ca vous gêne d'être juste physiquement attirée ou vous n'avez pas envie de coucher avec moi ?

\- Sauf si vous en avez vraiment envie, je vais décliner votre proposition. Mais ne changez pas vos plans pour moi. Et si vous avez besoin que je m'absente de chez vous une heure ou deux, je peux attendre dans un café.

Elise fut surprise de ressentir un pincement au cœur en voyant l'amnésique décliner son offre.

\- Ah. Très bien.

Elle se réinstalla sur son siège, les deux mains sur le volant, le regard fixe sur la plaque de la voiture devant elle.

\- Vous êtes très attirante et je pense qu'il serait très plaisant de m'abandonner dans vos bras. Mais j'ai peur de me détester d'avoir fait ça à Lexa si un jour je retrouve la mémoire. Elle n'est morte que depuis deux jours... Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, même si je ne me souviens pas de ce qui nous liait, murmura Hermione, sans oser regarder la blonde.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Mais … merci c'est tout de même plus facile quand on sait pourquoi l'autre ne veut pas coucher avec vous. Cependant, sachez que je suis disposée à ça. Vous pourrez rester dans l'appartement, il faudra que je sorte de toute façon, on fera ça ailleurs.

\- J'irai dans un café. Je ne vous chasserai pas de chez vous. Et c'est plus sécurisant de recevoir un inconnu chez soi que d'aller dans un endroit qu'on ne connaît pas. Enfin, je crois... Vous me direz à quelle heure revenir.

Elise resta pensive un moment et Hermione conclut que l'affaire était entendue. Puis la blonde inspira un grand coup.

\- Je pense que je vais m'en passer.

\- C'est la pire des solutions ! J'ai l'impression d'être une gêne. Ecoutez, balancez-moi dans le premier hôtel venu et venez me rechercher demain matin.

\- Je suis encore capable de me contrôler, grommela la blonde. Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus et je ne vous laisse pas seule, pas après ce qui s'est passé. Bien trop de choses incompréhensibles dans cette affaire.

\- Je sais bien que vous n'allez pas me sauter dessus, rétorqua Hermione avec emphase. Enfin, Commandante, je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai confiance en vous ! Et c'est moi qui vous ai allumée, sans le vouloir...

\- On arrive bientôt. Attachez votre ceinture. Vous avez encore mal ?

\- Ca va aller, maugréa Hermione en bouclant sa ceinture. Et encore désolée.

\- Ne le soyez pas, c'était très agréable.

\- Et très frustrant pour vous, marmonna la brunette tandis que le train s'arrêtait.

\- Et pour vous également, rétorqua Elise en mettant le moteur en marche.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- En fait, ça m'a donné une idée, enchaina l'enquêtrice.

La brunette tourna lentement la tête vers la conductrice.

\- Vous rêvez. Et quand vous rêvez vous vous souvenez, plutôt bien même. Donc on devrait aller voir un hypnotiseur.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Non. Mais demain après avoir vu votre vieille dame.

\- Hmmm. Et vous en connaissez des hypnotiseurs qui ne sont pas des charlatans ? J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on triture ce que j'ai dans la tête… déjà que j'ai pas grand chose d'utilisable dedans...

\- Je me renseignerai, rassurez-vous.

Elise manœuvra sa Porsche à la suite des voitures qui quittaient le train et prit le chemin de son appartement. Elle se concentrait sur la route mais son envie d'un corps-à-corps ne la quittait pas. Arriverait-elle à prendre sur elle jusqu'à ce que ça passe ou devait-elle accepter la proposition de la brunette ?

Une chose à la fois, mettre la principale intéressée en sûreté. Et son studio, avec elle et son arme, était le lieu idéal.

* * *

Ginny tournait en rond dans son appartement, attendant avec impatience et appréhension le retour d'Harry. Ce dernier lui avait envoyé un texto disant que sa journée était "merdique comme rarement il avait vu ça", qu'il était désolé de devoir rentrer tard car il avait "du boulot par-dessus la cicatrice". De son côté, la rousse avait passé sa journée à culpabiliser. Elle aurait dû dire à son mari qu'elle avait vu Hermione Granger. Enfin, une personne qu'elle pensait être Hermione Granger.

\- Il va m'en vouloir, c'est sûr ! s'angoissa-t-elle. Mais quelle idiote je fais !

Mais elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'être allée trouver la Directrice de Poudlard avait été la meilleure chose à faire. Si l'ancienne Gryffondor était en vie vingt ans après son décès, c'est qu'il y avait des forces obscures à la manœuvre. Et les Aurors avaient plutôt la réputation d'être des éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine. Ils seraient sans doute tomber sur Hermione sans crier gare. Et cela, elle allait devoir le faire comprendre à Harry.

Un bruit de crépitement se fit entendre derrière elle et la rousse se tourna vers la cheminée pour voir des flammes vertes surgir dans l'âtre. Le visage de Minerva McGonagall se dessina dans les flammes et la rousse remarqua qu'elle avait l'air fatigué.

\- Bonsoir Mrs Potter, fit l'animagus. Votre mari est rentré ?

\- Pas encore. Des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Si c'est bien elle.

\- Oui, c'est elle. J'en mettrais ma main au feu. Je l'ai vue à Londres. Elle était en compagnie d'une moldue et toutes deux se faisaient attaquer par deux sorcières.

\- Par Merlin ! Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Bien, elle est repartie avec son amie pour Calais. Je la rencontre demain matin.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit aux Aurors ?

\- Pour le moment, pas grand chose. J'ai montré votre souvenir et j'ai émis quelques doutes sur l'identité de la personne. Doutes que je n'ai plus après être tombée dessus.

\- Par Merlin... j'ai envie que ce soit elle mais... comment est-ce possible ? Nous avons vu son corps, nous sommes allés à son enterrement.

\- J'espère en savoir plus demain et je vous assure vous tenir informée, Mrs Potter.

\- Une idée de ce que je dois dire à Harry ? Car il va me reprocher d'être venue vous voir la première.

\- Dites-lui que vous pensiez à un sosie mais que vous étiez troublée par la ressemblance. Que vous ne vouliez pas passer pour une folle et que vous êtes venue me voir pour avoir des conseils avisés, répondit posément Minerva.

\- Ouais, pas mal comme éléments de langage. Merci professeur.

\- Je dois vous laisser, Mrs Potter. A demain.

Les flammes disparurent dans l'âtre et Ginny se rendit dans la cuisine pour mettre la table. Connaissant Harry, une bon repas après une journée merdique lui rendrait sa bonne humeur.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall apparut dans un craquement sonore sur l'aire de transplanage de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Elle réajusta son chapeau vert émeraude et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le deuxième étage. Elle longea quelques couloirs puis s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle frappa indolemment quelques coups et pénétra dans le bureau quand on l'y invita. La médecin assise à son bureau la dévisagea quelques secondes avec surprise avant qu'un sourire sarcastique étire ses lèvres.

\- Hmmm, je ne peux rien faire pour vous, fit la femme aux cheveux aussi noir que la nuit. Ce soir, je gère les urgences et pour vous, il faut un traitement de fond qui durera une dizaine d'années au bas mot. Bonne soirée, Madame la Directrice.

Minerva ne releva pas et ferma doucement la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir face à la médecin. Elle prit le temps de faire apparaître deux thés avant de croiser élégamment les jambes.

\- Et pas de tritons au gingembre ? se moqua la médecin.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, une assiette remplie de biscuits apparut entre deux piles de dossiers.

\- Hmmm, c'est sérieux alors. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Ca fait quoi ?... 15 ans que je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de vous croiser, ironisa la femme en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir.

\- Docteur Parkinson, j'ai besoin de votre expertise, commença doucement Minerva. Mais ce que je vais vous dire ne doit sortir sous aucun prétexte de cette pièce.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été à cheval sur le secret médical mais... en fait, si, c'est bien la seule règle que je respecte. C'est que je l'ai lu, le serment d'hypocrite.

\- Hypocrate, rectifia l'animagus.

\- Ouais, un truc comme ça... répondit Pansy avec un geste de la main. Donc, des troubles mentaux dont vous voulez me parlez ?

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Je suis psychiatre, donc si c'est pour une grippe, je vais vous demander de vous rendre en médecine générale.

\- Je viens vous consulter pour des actes de magie noire.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, je suis innocente et je ne pratique pas ce genre de chose. C'est assez clair ? répondit durement Parkinson.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici et vos anciens camarades à Azkaban. J'ai besoin de votre expertise, pas de savoir si vous pratiquez. Pouvez-vous me dire si vous avez connaissance d'un rituel pour rendre la vie à un mort ?

Pansy ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, se demandant si finalement son ancien professeur n'était pas complètement atteinte.

\- Résurrection ou zombi ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Résurrection, chuchota Minerva.

\- Ca doit exister mais à mon avis, le prix à payer est trop important pour que quelqu'un s'y compromette. Mais je n'ai jamais vu un grimoire qui en faisait mention. Pourquoi cette question ?

Devant le silence de la directrice, Pansy prit peur. La seule raison qui pourrait pousser l'Ecossaise à venir la trouver serait...

\- Ne me dites pas que Vous Savez Qui est de retour ! paniqua l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Non, pas que je sache. Lui est bel et bien mort.

\- Vous dites lui... Quelqu'un d'autre que nous pensions mort est revenu subitement à la vie ? Et vu que vous n'avez pas l'air plus angoissé que ça, ce serait quelqu'un qui était dans votre "camp" ? Qui ?

\- Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir communiquer cette information qui doit rester pour le moment secrète car elle est à vérifier. Cependant, si vous entendez quoi que ce soit, je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir m'en informer.

\- Donnant donnant, professeur, fit Pansy avec un rictus moqueur. Je ne moucharde pas gratuitement. Et il se trouve que j'ai peut-être une information qui pourrait vous intéresser. Vous me dites le nom et je vous raconte ce que j'ai entendu ce matin dans l'Allée des embrumes.

Minerva plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs moqueurs de son ancienne élève. Lui faisait-elle miroiter des pistes imaginaires pour assouvir sa curiosité ? McGonagall ne faisait naturellement pas confiance aux autres humains, et surtout aux anciens Serpentards, mais cette histoire méritait une entorse à ses principes.

\- Des témoins fiables ont aperçu ce matin Hermione Granger.

L'expression qu'affichait le docteur Parkinson valait son pesant d'or.

\- La sang de b... pardon, se prit Pansy en voyant l'air réprobateur sur le visage de son ancien professeur, Granger est en vie ? Impossible, Bellatrix Lestrange l'a assassinée.

\- D'où ma question.

\- Je ne connais personne de mon ancienne maison qui risquerait sa vie pour ressusciter une sang de... une Gryffondor. Et surtout celle-là, fit-elle avec un mépris à peine voilé.

\- Et donc, qu'avez-vous entendu ce matin dans l'Allée des embrumes ?

Parkinson se leva et alla ouvrir un petit meuble pour en sortir une bouteille de whisky et deux verres. Elle posa le tout sur son bureau et, dédaignant les tasses de thé qui refroidissaient, servit deux larges rasades et poussa un verre en direction de l'animagus.

\- Certaines vieilles familles sorcières trouvent que le ministère verse dans la laïcité et ne respecte pas le culte de l'Origine de toutes magies, commença l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien de nouveau, objecta Minerva qui commençait à regretter d'avoir livré le retour de son ancienne élève. Mais le culte de l'Origine de toutes magies est bon, pardonnez-moi d'être virulente, pour les crédules et les faibles d'esprit.

\- Hey ! J'y crois moi ! Notre pouvoir ne vient pas du cul d'une poule ! s'agaça Pansy. Après, je suis pas une grande pratiquante. J'vais pas aux offices car je me dis que l'Origine de toutes magies s'en cogne que je chante ses psaumes avec mes congénères. En plus, je chante faux. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que certains sorciers, bercés trop près du mur et dans une pratique plus rigoureuse du culte, ont formé une sorte de secte avec des principes religieux dévoyés. Et vu ce que les responsables prêchent, on est plus dans l'évangile de Voldemort que dans le livre de la Source.

\- Et donc ? Ce matin ? s'impatienta Minerva.

\- J'y viens, deux secondes ! fit Pansy avant de boire une courte gorgée. Ce matin, alors que je faisais quelques emplettes, j'ai entendu un homme dire que l'Origine de toutes magies était de retour et que ceux qui ne respectaient pas ses préceptes allaient périr de sa main.

\- Un illuminé, rien d'inhabituel, surtout dans l'Allée des embrumes, souffla Minerva en se levant, certaine d'avoir perdu son temps.

\- Non. Je suis psychiatre et cet homme semblait avoir toute sa tête. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que cette secte, qui restait discrète, commence à sortir du bois. De plus, vous conviendrez que l'Allée des embrumes n'est pas un lieu de tourisme, alors on y croise toujours les mêmes têtes. Là, j'ai vu pas mal de gens dont le visage m'était complètement inconnu. Il se passe des choses, professeur McGonagall. Et n'allez pas penser que ce sont des foutaises. Quelqu'un agit dans l'ombre et je sens que quelque chose va nous péter à la gueule. Mais quoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Minerva hocha la tête. Elle commençait à être inquiète. Pansy Parkinson était Serpentard, habile à lire les signes pour éviter de se jeter dans les ennuis. Si elle en venait à cette conclusion et la partageait, il fallait en tenir compte.

\- Très bien. Tenons-nous informées je vous prie.

\- Bien sûr, Madame la Directrice. Je ne vois pas le lien entre l'agitation de cette secte et le retour à la vie de Granger, mais il y en a forcément un.

McGonagall hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et sortit du bureau, songeuse. Elle devait y voir plus clair. Peut-être que les centaures de la forêt interdite l'y aiderait ?

* * *

La cuisine d'Élise se révélait étroite. Hermione avait proposé faire des courses et le repas pour se faire pardonner d'avoir allumé la blonde et de l'empêcher d'aller assouvir ses envies. Et maintenant, les deux femmes se trouvaient dans le petit studio et dans le minuscule espace dédié à la tambouille. La Française observait son invitée qui coupait des légumes tout en surveillant la cuisson des vermicelles de riz.

\- Vous préparez quoi ?

\- Un boeuf sauté, ou quelque chose qui s'en approche. Vous pouvez me passer la sauce soja ?

Elise passa derrière la brunette, l'effleurant dans le mouvement, et tendit le bras pour attraper la petite bouteille en verre.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous donner cette peine mais merci. Ca sent bon, fit la blonde en tendant la sauce.

\- Vous ne vous faites pas souvent à manger si j'en crois vos placards.

\- Sandwich américain. Ca cale et c'est facile à préparer, expliqua la Française en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de l'Anglaise.

Hermione sentit le corps de la policière frôler le sien, une fois de plus, et ça rallumait le brasier qu'elle avait ressenti en sortant de son rêve, il y avait une heure de cela. Mais dire à la Commandant de se reculer aurait été parfaitement grossier.

\- Vous pouvez sortir les assiettes ?

Le repas était loin d'être prêt mais elle espérait que le placard contenant la vaisselle était ailleurs que dans cet espace restreint. Cependant, la blonde se pressa un peu plus et, prenant appuis de sa main gauche posée près de la brunette, elle ouvrit un placard au-dessus d'elle et sortit ce qui était demandé.

\- Autre chose ? Questionna Elise en posant les assiettes à côté des plaques de cuisson.

Hermione comptait le plus lentement possible dans sa tête pour garder le cap.

\- Je... les oignons sont dans le frigo ?

\- Oui.

Le temps d'un battement de cil et la Commandant apportait les bulbes.

\- Vous pleurez en épluchant ces trucs ? demanda Élise.

\- On va le découvrir très vite, répondit la brunette en tranchant le premier oignon.

Quelques coups de couteau plus tard, la première larme glissait sur la joue de la brunette qui renifla sans élégance.

\- Et bien les oignons ne sont pas mes amis.

Élise la laissa finir puis lui tendit un mouchoir en papier.

\- Bon, d'ici dix minutes, je mets le bœuf. On pourra manger dans vingt.

\- J'ai hâte. Ça sent vraiment bon. Dommage que ce soit si long. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

L'amnésique déglutit avant de s'avancer jusqu'à toucher l'enquêtrice.

\- Moi non plus.

Les mots à peine prononcés, Hermione déposait ses lèvres sur celles de son hôte.

Élise se recula aussitôt, comme si la brunette l'avait brûlée.

\- Et votre conscience vis-à-vis de Lexa ?

\- Je pense ne jamais retrouver complètement mes souvenirs. Et si ça arrive, ce sera mon problème, pas le vôtre.

\- Vous vivez quelque chose de compliqué, vous n'êtes obligée en rien vis-à-vis de moi.

\- Vous ne voulez plus ?

\- Si. Mais ça va rester physique pour moi, alors que vous pensez autrement. Et nous n'allons pas ruiner vos efforts culinaires. Parce que ça va prendre plus de dix minutes.

Hermione éteignit le feu sous le faitout.

\- Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra. On peut arrêter de parler ?

\- Et votre blessure ?

\- Rien qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis.

Elise acquiesça et prit la main de l'Anglaise pour l'entraîner vers son lit. La Française déboutonna la chemise, la fit glisser sur les épaules de l'Anglaise puis posa ses lèvres sur la peau dénudée, déclenchant des frissons agréables. Hermione se laissa faire et finit par s'allonger sur le lit. Elise se pencha pour attraper une boite cachée sous le matelas qu'elle garda à portée de main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? demanda la brunette.

\- De quoi avoir un maximum de plaisir. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de dire oui.

\- On verra le moment venu et selon ce qu'il y a dedans, répondit Hermione avant de venir embrasser la policière.

Cette dernière était mal à l'aise. Elle n'embrassait jamais ses partenaires d'un soir. Elle n'avait pas embrassé Gaël avant le dixième corps-à-corps. Et Erika avait été une exception, car la blonde était tombée amoureuse. Mais elle décida de laisser faire la brunette, ne voulant la brusquer.

Les mains d'Hermione s'immisçaient sous les vêtements de la Française dont le corps réagissait rapidement. Élise se débarrassa très vite de son pull et de son tee-shirt et enlaça délicatement son amante en approfondissant le baiser. Finalement, c'était une sensation assez agréable.

Les pantalons furent ôtés et jetés hors du lit. Les sous-vêtements firent le même trajet quelques secondes plus tard. Les gémissements de la Française résonnèrent dans le studio, Hermione entre ses cuisses faisant des merveilles.

\- Vous avez récupéré une partie de vos souvenirs ou vous êtes naturellement douée ? haleta Elise aux portes de l'orgasme.

Hermione ne répondit pas, occupée à se servir de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses doigts. Entendre la Française gémir sous ses caresses attisait le brasier en elle et elle espérait que la blonde parviendrait à l'éteindre.

\- Vous pourriez presque me convaincre ... que mes jouets... sont dépassés ...

La brunette ne savait quoi dire aussi elle préféra continuer à se taire pour accentuer et accélérer ses caresses afin de libérer la blonde de la tension qui l'envahissait. Cependant, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que renfermait la boîte à jouets. Élise était cramponnée aux épaules de son amante d'un soir, la main de cette dernière faisant durer le plaisir qui la crispait.

\- Ça va ? murmura l'Anglaise revenue à sa hauteur en parsemant la poitrine frémissante devant elle de petits baisers.

Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'elle couchait avec une femme depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée sans souvenir dans cette chambre d'hôpital, et elle espérait avoir bien fait.

\- Oui.

Élise reprenait son souffle, allongée contre la brunette et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle m'enchaînait pas simplement avec son ou sa partenaire.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez... Euh... Je peux être dans vos bras et vous embrasser ? demanda timidement l'Anglaise. Ou c'est hors des standards du coup d'un soir ?

Élise la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. C'était définitivement loin de ses habitudes et de ses balises. Mais la situation était exceptionnelle. Peut-être pouvait-elle déroger.

\- D'accord, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Merci, fit la brunette tandis que la blonde ouvrait les bras.

L'amnésique se blottit confortablement, grimaçant un instant en sentant sa plaie se rappeler à elle et plaqua un baiser éthéré sur les lèvres de son amante. Elle posa sa main sur le ventre de la commandante et entama une douce caresse.

\- Je me sens en sécurité avec vous, confia Hermione à voix basse.

\- On ne m'avait jamais pris pour un oreiller et dit que j'étais rassurante. Vous êtes définitivement différente.

Hermione se serra contre la Française avant de bailler longuement.

\- Faut que je finisse le dîner sinon je vais m'endormir et vous n'aurez rien à manger.

\- Je vais vous aider à être éveillée, fit la voix de la blonde dans le cou d'Hermione qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Sans brusquerie mais avec assurance, Elise fit basculer son amante afin de la surplomber. Elle prit le temps de regarder ce corps nu qui s'offrait à elle, encore une incongruité dans ses habitudes. Elle caressa du dos de la main le côté blessé, interrogeant la brunette du regard qui lui sourit. Changeant de centre d'intérêt, elle laissa un doigt dessiner un sein, s'appliquant un instant à parcourir la cicatrice qui témoignait de la chirurgie cardiaque.

\- Vous vous en souvenez ?

\- Non. Et j'ai envie de dire ouf, sourit la brunette.

\- C'est certain. En même temps, la technologie qui est là-dedans est au-delà des avancées de la médecine connue. Vous êtes une énigme.

\- Je sais... murmura la brunette, une boule dans la gorge.

Elise ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de plonger dans son absence de souvenirs et rapidement prit possession de l'intimité humide de la brunette qui n'attendait que ses attentions.

\- Oh mon dieu... c'est... c'est...

La brunette découvrait de nouvelles sensations et c'était extraordinaire. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir et se laissa guider par sa partenaire.

\- C'est agréable ?

L'amnésie de sa partenaire rendait Elise un peu plus présente à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et cette connexion la troublait.

\- C'est plus que ça... Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens.

La blonde descendit le long du corps frémissant et, à l'instar de son amante, mêla des lèvres et sa langue au ballet déjà bien lancé par les doigts habilles qui mettaient en branle des vagues de plaisir.

Les doigts d'Hermione agrippèrent le drap avec force alors que le plaisir déferlait en elle et que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Elise participait activement au fait que l'orgasme se prolongeait et la brunette se demandait comment réussir à parler pour demander grâce. L'amnésique se redressa et captura langoureusement les lèvres de la blonde, étouffant son cri de plaisir.

Saisie par le geste, Elise perdit le sens du rythme et la brunette put reprendre le contrôle de ses tremblements.

\- Une chance que j'ai un nouveau cœur, souffla Hermione dans les bras de l'enquêtrice. Vous êtes redoutable pour les battements d'un cœur.

\- Une chance, en effet. Prête pour un deuxième round ?

\- Je… là ? Tout de suite ? Et le repas ?

Elise se pencha et attrapa un objet qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux de la brunette.

\- C'est un double gode. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'en servir. Je pense que c'est le bon moment, expliqua la blonde. Ca vous tente ?

Hermione prit le jouet en main et l'examina. Élise restait très attentive aux expressions faciales de son amante.

\- Il n'y a pas d'obligation, souvenez-vous.

Voyant l'hésitation dans le regard de l'Anglaise, Elise posa un baiser maladroit sur les lèvres.

\- Je serai très douce... promit-elle. Mais si vous ne voulez pas, dites-le-moi.

La brunette respira profondément tout en regardant sa partenaire. Elle voyait l'excitation sexuelle luire dans ses yeux, mais ses traits restaient doux et son énergie attentive envers elle.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Je vais nous préparer, murmura la blonde avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur la brunette.

Élise enduisit tranquillement les deux têtes du gode de lubrifiant. Puis elle introduisit le côté courbe le plus court en elle, exprimant un léger gémissement. Elle tourna ensuite toute son attention vers son amante.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que vous aimiez.

\- J'ai confiance.

La blonde vint s'allonger sur la brunette et commença un doux massage des doigts, faisant renaître l'excitation au creux des reins de l'Anglaise. Puis, quand elle sentit que son amante était prête, elle se glissa lentement en elle. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en sentant une légère crispation.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Pour le moment, oui.

Installée entre les jambes de sa partenaire, en appui sur ses avant-bras, elle continua de la pénétrer jusqu'à amener leurs deux sexes en contact. Lentement, elle entama un va-et-vient, laissant l'intimité de sa partenaire s'habituer à l'objet et à sa mesure. Hermione se laissait conduire au septième ciel par la Française.

\- Bordel ce que c'est bon ! se surprit-elle à dire, ses doigts agrippant les épaules de la blonde pour l'encourager à accélérer et à accentuer ses mouvements. Et pour vous ?

\- C'est très agréable. Enivrant. Et excitant. Il y a d'autres positions qui vous donneront plus de sensations.

\- Je... Je veux bien essayer.

Elise se retira et caressa la joue de l'amnésique.

\- Tournez-vous, sur le ventre. A genoux, en appui sur vos mains.

Hermione obtempéra et Élise se repositionna derrière elle. Prenant appui sur une de ses hanches, elle guida le jouet vers l'intimité de la brunette avant de lentement le pousser dans le fourreau brûlant. Son sexe buta contre les fesses de l'Anglaise.

\- Ca va toujours ?

\- Plus que bien... gémit la brunette qui se perdait dans les nouvelles sensations que la Française lui faisait vivre.

Les deux femmes œuvraient pour leur plaisir réciproque et celui-ci ne tarda pas à se manifester bruyamment, laissant les deux amantes essoufflées et moites de la suite d'efforts consentis. Abandonnées l'une contre l'autre, leur respiration se calmait dans le silence retrouvé de la pièce. Puis Hermione se leva et se rhabilla rapidement.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Elise d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Oui, mais je sens que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec les câlins. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez gênée. Vous avez déjà consenti beaucoup, ce soir. Et puis, j'ai un repas à finir.

Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la cuisinette et remit le feu sous la poêle. Elle trancha la viande, se concentrant sur ses gestes simples, évitant de penser à ce qui se passerait pour elle si elle retrouvait un jour sa mémoire.

"Je vais m'en vouloir..." songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas ressentir de culpabilité d'avoir couché avec la commandante. Et elle se surprit à vouloir recommencer. Restait à savoir si Elise en ressentait également le besoin et l'envie.

* * *

Minerva apparut devant les grilles de Poudlard. Une bourrasque glaciale la cueillit alors qu'elle poussait les lourdes portes en fer forgé et elle frissonna. Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude du temps écossais, il faisait particulièrement froid ce soir.

\- Je devrais penser à changer le sortilège de protection afin de pouvoir transplaner directement dans mon bureau, marmonna-t-elle en remontant le chemin qui menait au perron de l'école.

Cependant, Hagrid l'attendait au milieu du chemin et la directrice devina qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir profiter tout de suite d'un repos largement mérité.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, M'dame la Directrice, mais un groupe de centaures vous attend à la lisière de la forêt. Il paraitrait que c'est urgent.

\- Evidemment, soupira l'animagus. Allons-y, voulez-vous.

L'Ecossaise suivit le garde-chasse et profita du chemin pour observer le ciel. Ce dernier était noir, sans étoile. Une nuit sombre et sans lune. L'animagus frissonna intérieurement. Elle n'avait jamais cru en la divination et était plutôt mauvaise en astrologie mais tous les signes portaient à penser qu'une catastrophe était imminente. Et la mine défaite des centaures ne faisait qu'accentuer son impression.

\- Bonjour, dit Bane d'une voix qui collait parfaitement avec le temps.

\- Messieurs, répondit la Directrice. Vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Oui, répondit rêveusement Firenze. Ce que nous avons lu dans les étoiles doit être communiqué au plus grand nombre. Et vous êtes une personne influente dans la communauté magique.

\- J'essaie, sourit Minerva. Je vous écoute.

\- La Créatrice est parmi nous. Un conflit va éclater dans quelques lunes et l'Alpha et l'Oméga vont se déchirer pour assoir un règne qui durera pour l'éternité.

Une fois de plus, l'Ecossaise ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que racontait le centaure.

\- Et plus précisément ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Vous allez jouer un rôle crucial dans ce conflit. Tachez d'y survivre, conclut Firenze avant de tourner les sabots et de s'éloigner dans la forêt.

Il fut rapidement suivi par ses comparses, plantant là la directrice et le garde-chasse.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas dans mes projets de rendre mon dernier souffle dans les prochains jours. J'ai beaucoup trop d'administratif en retard, dit-elle pour alléger l'ambiance pesante.

\- Ouais... personne ne touchera à un de vos cheveux tant que je serai de ce monde, répondit Hagrid, bourru. Mais euh... z'avez compris quelque chose à ce qu'ils ont dit ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas comment Albus faisait. Allons nous coucher. Nous y verrons peut-être plus clair demain, conclut la Directrice.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

Ca vous a plu ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ! Et d'ici là, portez vous bien !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	31. L'Ecossaise, l'amnésique et la moldue

Coucou !

Upload un peu tardive, mais j'ai pas arrêté du week-end !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : L'Ecossaise, l'amnésique et la moldue**

Harry poussa la porte de son appartement, soulagé de laisser sur le palier les ennuis du jour. Qui plus est, une odeur plus qu'agréable chatouilla ses narines et lui tira un sourire. Ginny était une épouse hors pair, aimante sans être asservie à son mari et surtout digne héritière des secrets culinaires de sa mère.

\- Coucou chérie ! lança-t-il en accrochant sa cape au porte manteau. Par Merlin, ça sent bon !

Il se dirigea dans le salon et découvrit la table déjà mise.

\- J'ai rien à faire ? s'étonna-t-il. Hmmm... Voyons si y'a pas une lessive à étendre. Mais avant, un bisou à ma dulcinée.

Il passa dans la cuisine et trouva Ginny occupée à dresser les assiettes. Harry se mit derrière elle et déposa un baiser sur la nuque dégagée.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ? chuchota-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Et tu ne devrais pas ! Je suis une mauvaise épouse ! Fit Ginny en se retournant pour enfouir son visage dans la robe de son mari.

Harry haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Hein ? Mais non ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? T'es la meilleure !

\- Non, craqua la rousse. Je suis allée trouver McGonagall alors que c'est toi que j'aurais dû aller voir.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- D'Hermione ! Elle est en vie ! Je l'ai vue, Minerva l'a vue ! J'ai hésité mais je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour une folle !

Harry serra contre lui son épouse et posa un doux baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Ça ne sera jamais le cas, la rassura-t-il.

\- Mais avoue que tu aurais douté.

\- Questionné. Et puis je suis au courant, Minerva a amené ton souvenir chez nous et ça n'a pas pris de temps avant que tout le service en parle.

\- Je m'en veux tellement... je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

\- Ne t'en fais ma douce, je crois que à ta place j'aurais aussi sollicité notre ancienne directrice de maison.

Ginny acquiesça, prit les assiettes et tous deux se mirent à table.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est elle ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

\- J'en suis certaine.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Elle était morte, j'en suis sûr.

\- Je sais, c'est... incroyable.

\- Tu l'as vue où, ce matin ?

\- En France, à Calais. Je... et merde ! faut que j'appelle Ron pour lui dire que je n'ai pas prospecté de boutiques pour lui.

\- Je propose que tu lui envoies un hibou sans trop en dire. Pas la peine d'ébruiter la chose tant qu'on n'a pas plus d'informations. Le bureau souhaite que ça reste secret pour l'instant.

\- D'accord je lui dirai que j'irai plus tard dans la semaine.

Harry eut un sourire pour son épouse.

\- J'espère sincèrement que c'est vraiment elle. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire.

Il mangea un morceau du plat que sa femme avait préparé et eut un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Il n'en demeure pas moins que cela reste un mystère, reprit-il. J'ai autorisé l'exhumation du corps qui se trouve au cimetière. Les médicomages vont procéder à une recherche d'ADN pour identifier les restes.

\- Tu auras les résultats quand ?

\- Demain dans le courant de la journée.

\- Par Merlin, ça va être long ! soupira Ginny.

* * *

Elise était assise sur son lit, devant son ordinateur portable. Elle avait plusieurs fichiers ouverts et son regard les parcourait rapidement. Les photos de la scène de crime défilaient, puis les différents rapports médicaux et, enfin, les notes qu'elle avait prises. Mais rien ne faisait sens. Elle leva les yeux de son écran et observa longuement l'amnésique endormie sur le canapé. Cette dernière était allée s'allonger après le repas et s'était rapidement assoupie. Elle n'avait pas demandé à la blonde de dormir avec elle dans son lit, et n'avait pas quémandé de câlin ou de baiser. Elise fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait qu'Hermione avait pris sur elle pour taire ces demandes alors que tout son être exprimait le besoin d'être rassurée.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, n'en doutez pas, fit doucement la commandant. Vous avez compris mes craintes alors que je n'ai pas pris en compte les vôtres.

La blonde retourna à ses fichiers et resta dans l'expectative. Il lui manquait plusieurs pièces pour voir l'ensemble du puzzle et elle espérait que la vieille dame les lui apporterait.

\- LEXA ! NON ! cria Hermione dans son sommeil.

Elise sursauta et se leva précipitamment alors que la brunette se réveillait brusquement, les yeux révulsés de panique. L'amnésique repoussa vivement la couette et bondit loin du canapé comme un diable hors de sa boite. Elle avait la respiration courte et regardait partout autour d'elle. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême et semblait prêt à se battre.

Élise s'approcha mais la brunette recula. L'enquêtrice s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Racontez-moi tout de suite avant d'oublier.

\- Des ombres, partout autour de nous. J'étais incapable de bouger, j'arrivais pas à respirer. Lexa était inconsciente, et la plus grosse ombre a sorti un couteau.

\- Des ombres qui ont quelle forme ? Animale, humaine, grande, petite ?

\- Humaines... Mais avec des voix terrifiantes, comme sorties tout droit de l'enfer, frissonna Hermione en se recroquevillant dans un coin de studio.

Elisa avança doucement et s'accroupit devant l'amnésique, sans la toucher.

\- Elles disent quoi ces voix ?

\- Je ne comprends pas tout. Elles disent qu'elles vont nous tuer, que nous n'aurions jamais dû posséder l'essence immortelle, que nous n'en sommes pas dignes. Elles nous traitent de sorcières...

L'enquêtrice haussa un sourcil intéressé.

\- Comment voulaient-elle vous tuer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillée quand l'ombre a entaillé le bras de Lexa.

\- Ok, c'est bon. Vous vous souvenez un peu plus, c'est déjà bien.

Hermione hocha la tête, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son coin.

\- Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça...

Wassermann regardait la jeune femme qui tentait de ne pas prendre de place dans l'univers, la même qui, quelques heures avant, avait laisser parler son corps à plein poumon. Un sentiment étranger l'étreignit. Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à s'assoir au côté de la victime.

\- Vous… voulez un câlin ? Pour ne plus avoir peur ?

\- Vous n'aimez pas ça, fit Hermione sans reproche. Ne vous forcez pas, ça va me passer. Je dois juste... Me reposer.

\- Très bien. Revenez vous coucher, je reste à côté de vous.

La brunette acquiesça et se faufila sous la couette. Elle était immobile sur le canapé et son regard était fixe sur le plafond.

\- Si vous voulez venir dormir dans mon lit, pas de soucis. Il y a plein de place et vous y serez mieux.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

\- On y était ensemble il y a quelques heures.

\- Mais... c'était juste pour le sexe.

\- Vous voulez en refaire ?

\- Non !... enfin, pas maintenant, plus tard peut-être...

Élise ferma son pc portable et le posa sur le sol avant de se lever. Elle n'aimait pas parler plus que nécessaire et depuis que la brunette était apparue dans sa vie, elle avait que trop parlé. Aussi, sans un mot, elle alla la chercher et, la tirant par le poignet, l'emmena se coucher dans son lit. Puis, toujours silencieusement, elle rabattit la couette sur elles et finit par s'allonger.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Le silence lui répondit et la Française s'installa confortablement sans toutefois entrer en contact avec son "coup d'un soir". Les coups d'un soir ne faisaient que passer le temps d'un ou de deux coïts et seuls Gaël et… Ne pas penser à ça.

\- Merci.

La voix timide de la brunette la ramena dans l'instant présent.

\- Dormez, vous en avez besoin. Et demain on voit votre grand-mère, il faut que vous soyez reposée.

\- Ce n'est pas ma grand-mère. Enfin, je crois pas. Et vu l'âge que je parais avoir, je pense que mes grands parents sont morts depuis un petit moment.

Wassermann mit ses mains derrière sa tête, pensive.

\- En attendant, elle vous a enlacée comme une vieille connaissance, elle vous a cru morte, et elle savait que nous étions à Calais. Comment ?

-... sais pas.

\- A mon avis, c'est la rouquine que Renard a perdue.

\- Alors vous aviez raison de vous méfier.

\- Peut-être pas. Cette vieille dame n'a pas l'air d'être votre ennemie. Et si c'est la rousse qui l'a rencardée, alors elle non plus n'est pas votre ennemie.

\- Disons qu'elles n'ont pas eu l'air de vouloir me tuer. Mais … si j'étais une voleuse ?

La réflexion intéressa la blonde qui y avait déjà pensé. Elle encouragea l'amnésique à lui faire part de ses déductions.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

\- Les deux femmes qui nous ont attaquées, elles disaient que j'avais pris l'essence immortelle. Et dans mon rêve c'était aussi ce qu'on nous reprochait à Lexa et moi.

\- Si on savait ce que c'est, cette fameuse essence, on serait plus avancé, murmura pensivement la blonde.

\- Ouais...

\- Mais je ne vous vois pas en voleuse. Plus en chercheuse qui aurait caché sa découverte pour qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Vous dites ça parce qu'on a couché ensemble...

\- Non. Je vous ai expliqué que c'était un besoin physique, pas psychologique. Vous m'attirez et maintenant je sais en plus que vous êtes très douée sexuellement. Mais je ne suis pas investie dans une relation amoureuse avec vous. C'est donc une réflexion basée sur les deux jours passés ensemble. Vous n'avez pas le profil d'une criminelle.

\- Sûrement parce que l'absence de souvenirs influence mon comportement. Si j'avais ma mémoire, il serait probable que j'agisse différemment.

\- Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas, je vous classerais dans la catégorie des gentlewomen cambrioleuses plus que dans celle des braqueuses.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Et bien, une braqueuse a besoin d'être décidée et violente et vous, vous avez développé les capacités de ceux à qui ont souri quand on se fait dérober ses biens les plus précieux.

\- Vous me voyez comme Arsène Lupin ?

\- Vous parlez toutes les langues, vous jouez de la musique, vous avez une connaissance poussée de ce qui a trait à la médecine, visiblement vous avez lu des livres populaires et je suis sure que vous pouvez déclamer du Molière ou du Shakespeare.

\- Euh... C'est possible, oui, fit Hermione, gênée.

\- Allez-y pour voir ...

\- Là comme ça ? Euh... Oh ! c'est ici, que je veux fixer mon éternelle demeure et soustraire au joug des étoiles ennemies cette chair lasse du monde... Un dernier regard, mes yeux ! une dernière étreinte, mes bras ! et vous, lèvres, vous, portes de l'haleine, scellez par un baiser légitime un contrat illimité avec la mort.

\- Roméo et Juliette.

\- Ouais, fit la brunette en baillant.

La voix de la blonde s'éleva à son tour.

\- Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemie, n'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie, et ne suis-je blanchi dans les travaux guerriers que pour voir en un jour flétrir dans de lauriers ? Mon bras, qu'avec respect, toute l'Espagne admire, mon bras qui, tant de fois, a sauvé cet empire, tant de fois affermi le trône de son roi, trahit donc ma querelle et ne fait rien pour moi ?

\- Corneille, Le Cid.

\- Vous voyez, vous connaissez les classiques...

\- Je les ai sûrement étudiés à l'école.

L'enquêtrice ne répondit pas. Tout était possible, et surtout l'impossible si elle en croyait les indices qui s'accumulaient.

* * *

La Directrice était matinale. Sa fonction le requérait. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est l'anticipation de la rencontre avec son ancienne élève qui l'avait réveillée à point d'heure. L'aube n'avait pas encore effleuré les vieilles pierres du château de sa lumière blafarde que l'animagus avait déjà tout préparé pour son déplacement à Calais. Et maintenant, il lui fallait attendre 10h pour rejoindre le café qui verrait les retrouvailles.

Pour tuer le temps, elle avait géré l'intendance du collège, réglé les factures, commandé les vivres pour le prochain trimestre et une dizaine de livres pour la bibliothèque.

\- Encore deux heures à patienter... Soupira-t-elle.

Elle passa dans ses appartements et se planta devant une glace. Ces vingt dernières années avaient eu peu de prise sur elle, quelques cheveux blancs, tout au plus. Mais Hermione ne l'avait pas reconnue.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé, Miss Granger ? Où êtes-vous passé pendant tout ce temps ? Et à qui appartient le corps que nous avons enterré à votre place ?

Les réponses étaient à Calais et elle était bien décidée à faire la lumière sur cette résurrection inattendue.

\- En fait, j'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un de ces rituels noirs.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. La folie de ces congénères ne cesserait de l'horrifier. Elle regarda sa montre et décida de se rendre à Calais. Elle attendrait dans le café avec un bon petit-déjeuner français.

D'un pas rapide, elle quitta son bureau et parcourut les couloirs de l'école, croisant des élèves qui la saluaient poliment tout en se dépêchant de gagner une classe ou la bibliothèque pour s'abriter des courants d'air qui aéraient le château. Rendue dans le parc, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Pansy Parkinson, la prémonition de Firenze et l'attaque subie par Hermione. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais tout devait être lié. Elle franchit les grilles du domaine et sans attendre transplana pour la France.

* * *

Hermione reprit conscience lentement, sortant de son sommeil sans rêve. Elle se trouvait dans un cocon de chaleur, pressée contre le corps d'Elise Wassermann. Elle décida qu'elle était bien et était prête à se rendormir quand le téléphone de la policière vibra. Cette dernière bougea mollement en grognant et décrocha la communication après la troisième vibration.

\- Wassermann, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Hmm... elle est avec moi depuis avant-hier soir. Hmmm... vous l'auriez su si vous m'aviez appelée plus tôt. Hmmm... Non, ce n'est pas de l'insolence, seulement une constatation. Ce matin ? J'enquête. Mais oui, on passera dans l'après-midi.

Sans autre formalité la blonde raccrocha et s'étira en baillant.

\- Mon chef, lâcha-t-elle à destination de la brunette qu'elle sentait réveillée. Il vous cherche partout depuis hier.

\- Je n'étais pas bien loin. Et sous bonne protection. Et donc, il veut me voir dans l'après-midi ?

\- Oui. Si on n'a rien de mieux à faire, souffla Elise en se levant.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain dont elle ferma la porte, laissant l'amnésique paresser au lit.

Hermione s'étira comme un chat dans la chaleur des draps et se surprit à respirer l'odeur de sa partenaire d'un soir avec plaisir. Fermant les yeux, elle se remémora leurs étreintes et sentit le désir se rallumer en même temps que les sensations éprouvées. Son absence de souvenirs l'empêchait de comparer et faute de mieux, elle trouvait que leurs jeux avaient vraiment été plus que satisfaisants. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et Elise en émergea, nue comme la veille. A la différence de cette fois-là, Hermione ne chercha pas à détourner son regard et elle sourit à son amante.

\- Vous n'êtes plus aussi gênée qu'hier, fit remarquer la Française.

La brunette sourit timidement.

\- Disons que je vous connais plus intimement, votre corps n'est plus une contrée inconnue.

Élise acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

\- Je ne veux pas vous brusquer mais si vous ne vous préparez pas, nous allons être en retard pour voir votre grand-mère.

\- Je n'ai plus de famille et j'ai déjà des obligations, soupira Hermione en se décidant à bouger.

Elle grimaça et porta la main à son côté en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. La blonde s'approcha.

\- Bougez pas, on va en profiter pour regarder à quoi ça ressemble.

\- Vous avez des strips dans votre armoire à pharmacie ?

Élise retourna vers la salle de bains. Hermione l'entendit fouiller tandis qu'elle défaisait son pansement.

\- C'est pas très beau, commenta la blonde en voyant la plaie rouge.

\- Je sais, mais ça passera. Vous pouvez... Euh... vous habiller ?

\- Vous êtes à nouveau gênée ? s'étonna Élise.

\- Non. Mais vous voir nue me fait... J'ai envie de vous. Alors que ce n'est pas le moment. Et que vous n'en avez probablement pas envie.

\- Vous n'êtes pas plus habillée que moi. J'ai dû prendre une douche froide.

\- Oh, pardon. Je ne savais pas.

La brunette se dépêcha de désinfecter et panser sa blessure sous l'œil attentif de la blonde.

\- Vous êtes sure qu'on n'a pas le temps pour... Enfin, vous voyez... demanda timidement l'amnésique.

\- Si vous considérez acceptable que votre grand-mère attende un peu, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

\- Je préférerai que vous en ayez envie.

Élise leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Vous croyez que je prends mes douches froides ? Je me suis réveillée à côté de vous et depuis j'ai envie d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec vous. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous souhaiteriez, à cause de...

\- Écoutez, je n'ai pas de passé, et mon avenir paraît plutôt sombre et incertain. Je suis complètement perdue. Et vous êtes là. Gentille, aimable, aidante et... Magnifique. Alors oui, j'ai envie de vous. Je suis humaine après tout.

À peine avait elle prononcé cette dernière phrase qu'elle sonna faux en elle.

\- Enfin je crois... crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

L'amnésique la regarda et prit le parti de sourire.

\- Au point où on en est, je pourrais aussi bien être un alien ou voyager dans le temps.

Elle conclut sa phrase d'un baiser posé sur les lèvres de la blonde, l'attirant avec elle sur le lit encore défait.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall attendait maintenant avec agacement son ancienne élève. Déjà dix minutes de retard et toujours pas de brunette à l'horizon.

\- Et dire qu'elle était la ponctualité incarnée ! soupira l'animagus. J'en viendrais à douter que c'est elle.

Dans le même flash de mémoire se superposèrent deux images de la jeune femme. Celle de la Gryffondor toujours prête à défendre ses amis, se dressant devant Bellatrix. Et celle de la brunette, la veille, protégée par une moldue, le regard perdu.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? murmura-t-elle. Et si vous êtes Hermione, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Elle leva la main pour commander un autre café. Elle avait de nombreuses questions et voulait autant de réponses. La cloche de la porte du commerce sonna et l'animagus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la brunette entrer, les joues rougies. Hermione Granger avait un sourire éblouissant, paraissait détendue, et Minerva trouva que son ancienne élève avait bien vieilli. La brunette était suivie de la moldue qui était avec elle à Londres. Lorsqu'elle accrocha son regard, elle eut à nouveau la certitude d'être face à son Hermione.

Aussi elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la femme pour la prendre comme la veille dans ses bras. Elle ne put contenir le flot d'émotions qui la submergea et lutta pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Vous êtes vivante... Par Merlin, vous êtes vivante...

\- Donc vous savez que quelqu'un a voulu l'assassiner il y a deux jours. Qui ? Demanda abruptement la blonde.

Sans relâcher son étreinte, Minerva porta son attention sur l'accompagnatrice de son ancienne élève.

\- Il y a deux jours ? Répéta-t-elle, étonnée. Ça fait vingt ans que je la crois morte.

Sur le coup, Élise regarda son amnésique en se demandant si la perte de mémoire était aussi récente qu'elle le croyait, s'il s'agissait d'une personne qui se cachait ou qui bénéficiait d'un programme de protection des témoins.

\- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur les circonstances de sa disparition ?

Minerva desserra les bras et retourna s'asseoir, invitant les deux femmes à en faire autant.

\- Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un... fit l'animagus, songeuse, en dévisageant la blonde. Comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Elise Wassermann. Que s'est-il passé il y a vingt ans ?

\- Hmm... Vous connaissez une Fleur Delacour ?

\- Fleur Weasley, rectifia Élise. C'est une cousine éloignée du côté de mon père.

\- La jeune femme rousse qui vous a abordé hier est Ginny Weasley, la belle-sœur de votre cousine.

\- Le monde est petit. Que s'est-il passé il y a vingt ans ? insista la commandant.

\- J'aimerais savoir, s'il vous plait madame, fit doucement Hermione.

Minerva leva un sourcil.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais appelé madame.

\- Comment dois-je vous appeler ? s'enquit la brunette.

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes côtoyées, j'étais votre professeur.

\- Professeur de quoi ? Et comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda la commandant qui s'impatientait.

\- Minerva McGonagall.

\- Ça ne me dit rien, je suis désolée.

La brunette affichait un air déconfit, comme si se rapprocher de quelqu'un disant la reconnaître aurait dû être la clé de ses souvenirs. Mais Elise ne lâchait pas celle qui devait leur fournir des informations.

\- Professeur de quoi ? Dans quelle école ? En quelle année ? Que s'est-il passé il y a vingt ans ?

Minerva regarda rapidement autour d'elle et afficha un air pincé.

\- Je ne peux vous en dire plus ici. Il faudrait trouver un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Vous savez ce que fait votre cousine ?

\- Elle travaille au Ministère des Affaires Etrangères, je crois. Je n'en sais pas plus. Quel est le rapport ?

\- Fleur Delacour a passé quelques mois dans l'école que je dirige dans le cadre d'un programme scolaire. Et à cette occasion, elle a rencontré Hermione Granger.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger ? demanda la brunette tandis qu'Elise tapait sur son téléphone.

\- Karl, c'est moi. Envoie-moi tout ce que tu trouves sur une Hermione Granger. Elle est née en quelle année ?

\- 19 septembre 1979, répondit Minerva.

Hermione buvait littéralement les paroles de McGonagall.

\- Parlez-moi de moi, Professeur.

Minerva cligna des yeux avant de partir dans un rire franchement amusé.

\- Vous étiez une élève brillante, la plus douée de ma carrière. Vous étiez promis à un grand avenir. Et vous étiez quelqu'un de généreux, profondément altruiste, une personnalité remarquable mais farouche.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que j'aurais pu devenir quelqu'un de mauvais ?

Minerva tendit la main pour venir caresser la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Jamais, affirma-t-elle avec conviction. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Hermione.

\- C'est ce que je disais hier soir, fit Élise.

\- Je... je n'ai aucune idée de la vie que j'ai vécue, si j'ai fait le mal ou le bien...

Élise se leva brusquement sous le regard étonné des deux femmes.

\- Allons chez moi, ce sera assez à l'abri pour le professeur. Car pour le moment, nous n'apprenons rien, fit-elle abruptement.

Minerva dévisagea les deux femmes. L'une était attentive, l'autre déterminée. Et assurément la blonde était une moldue dans l'ignorance de l'existence du monde sorcier.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en mesure de vous révélez.

\- Tout, répondit Élise. Car j'ai trouvé Hermione inconsciente dans une ruelle à côté du corps sans vie de sa petite amie. Et je veux que les ordures qui ont fait ça pourrissent en prison.

Minerva leva légèrement un sourcil.

\- Je suis désolée d'apprendre cela, Hermione.

\- Qu'elle est lesbienne ? interrogea la moldue.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, rétorqua vivement l'Ecossaise.

La cloche teinta à nouveau et les trois femmes virent quatre hommes pénétrer dans le café. Ils s'approchèrent de la table et tous sortirent une plaque de leur veste.

\- Hermione Granger ? Police de Londres. Veuillez nous suivre. Oh, bonjour professeur McGonagall.

\- Monsieur Dawlish, vous êtes hors de votre juridiction. Monsieur Potter sait que vous êtes là ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, Madame la Directrice, répondit l'Auror, bourru.

Hermione se raidit tandis qu'Elise se reculait de la table.

\- Londres ? Vous n'avez donc rien à faire ici.

\- Occupez vous de vos affaires, Mademoiselle, tança un des hommes.

\- Commandante Wassermann, police judiciaire. Miss Granger reste ici car elle est la seule témoin d'un homicide. Bonne journée, messieurs, fit froidement Élise après avoir elle aussi sorti sa plaque.

\- Ça ne va pas être possible, fit l'un des Anglais en essayant d'en imposer de sa stature.

Minerva sortit un téléphone de sa poche et appuya sur quelques touches.

\- C'est l'affaire de quelques secondes, fit-elle aux Aurors. Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Je suis en France actuellement, à Calais, et j'ai la désagréable surprise de tomber sur quelques uns de vos hommes. Saviez-vous qu'ils opéraient hors de votre juridiction ? C'est ce que je pensais. Je vous passe Monsieur Dawlish ? Avec plaisir.

L'animagus tendit le téléphone avec un sourire moqueur à l'Auror dont l'humeur s'assombrit.

\- Oui Monsieur ? ... Bien Monsieur. Evidemment. Au revoir, Monsieur.

John rendit l'appareil à la Directrice de Poudlard qui reprit la conversation.

\- Merci, Monsieur Potter. Oui, bien sûr. A ce soir.

Elle raccrocha et désigna la porte de sortie aux quatre Aurors.

\- A bientôt, messieurs.

Les sorciers remballèrent leur mauvaise humeur et quittèrent le café sous le regard noir d'Élise.

\- C'était qui ces guignols ? Et vous êtes quoi comme professeur pour téléphoner à quelqu'un d'assez haut placé pour les faire dégager ?

\- Allons chez vous, si vous le voulez bien, proposa Minerva en se levant pour aller régler ses consommations.

L'enquêtrice fit signe à Hermione d'attendre un instant et sortit seule du café avec l'intention de vérifier les alentours. La brunette en profita pour rejoindre l'Écossaise qui empochait sa petite monnaie.

\- Je voulais vous remercier d'être venue aujourd'hui. Vous êtes sans doute la seule personne qui puisse m'aider à retrouver des souvenirs… à me rendre ma vie.

\- C'est normal, Miss Granger. Soyez assurée de mon soutien dans cette épreuve, lui sourit l'Ecossaise.

Le regard vert se porta sur la blonde qui scrutait l'extérieur et les sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Votre amie est... spéciale.

\- On peut le penser, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, certifia Hermione.

\- Elle semble effectivement concernée par ce qui pourrait vous arriver.

\- Sans elle, je suppose que je serais morte hier.

Minerva se retint de dire qu'elle l'aurait protégée, ayant échoué vingt ans plus tôt.

\- Allons la rejoindre.

Elles sortirent du commerce pour se retrouver sous le soleil pale de Calais. Élise revenait vers elles après être allée faire un tour jusque dans l'arrière-cour du café.

\- Plus personne ne traine dans le coin.

Le constat posé, Wassermann se mit en route vers son appartement de l'autre côté de la rue. Hermione et Minerva lui emboitèrent le pas, en silence. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver dans le studio et Minerva ne rata pas le lit défait et les vêtements qui trainaient pêle-mêle autour de la couche. Hermione rougit en voyant le regard qui parcourait la pièce et la directrice n'eut pas de doute sur ce qui avait pris place dans la pièce. Elle comprit aussi le retard et l'air détendu de la brunette à son arrivée au rendez-vous.

\- Je vous écoute, fit Élise en sortant son arme pour la ranger dans un tiroir qu'elle ferma à clé.

Minerva regarda autour d'elle et Hermione se hâta de débarrasser le canapé pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. Elise de son côté avait croisé les bras sous sa poitrine et regardait intensément la vielle femme, attendant.

\- Je connais Hermione depuis qu'elle a 11 ans. Tu es venue étudier au collège de Poudlard, en Écosse.

\- Ca ne me dit rien...

Minerva sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche et la posa sur ses genoux.

\- Savez-vous ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention des deux femmes.

\- L'arme avec laquelle on s'est fait attaquer hier. Un truc qui vient d'être inventé, qui incorpore une nouvelle technologie, répondit Elise.

\- Et c'est vraiment dangereux, ajouta Hermione en posant sa main sur sa blessure de la veille.

Minerva prit la baguette et l'agita, faisant sursauter les deux femmes. Et quand trois tasses de thé apparurent sur la table qui faisait office de bureau, Élise et Hermione lâchèrent une exclamation surprise.

\- C'est une baguette magique, expliqua McGonagall. Ça existe depuis la nuit des temps. Vous en aviez une quand vous étiez à Poudlard, Miss Granger. Ça peut être utilisé comme une arme, mais cela a bien d'autres fonctions. La preuve avec ce thé.

Elise fut la première à réagir, tandis qu'Hermione regardait les tasses en fronçant les sourcils

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire ?

\- C'est de la magie, reprit patiemment Minerva, qui avait eu la lourde tache pendant des décennies d'expliquer aux nés de moldus et à leur famille ce qu'était la sorcellerie en remettant les courriers d'admission à Poudlard. Une infime partie de la population mondiale nait avec des pouvoirs magiques. Hermione en fait partie. Des écoles comme Poudlard, école que je dirige, apprennent aux enfants à maîtriser ce don.

Minerva se saisit d'une tasse de thé et but une courte gorgée.

\- Et vous étiez la sorcière la plus douée de votre génération. Une maîtrise des différentes branches de la magie exceptionnelle pour votre âge, continua l'Ecossaise, se perdant dans des vieux souvenirs. Et la guerre contre Voldemort vous a arrachée à votre avenir prometteur.

\- Qui est Voldemort ? demanda Hermione.

\- Un sorcier qui considérait que les gens normaux devaient être esclaves des magiciens. Nous nous sommes battus contre lui et beaucoup sont morts. Vous en faisiez partie.

\- Vous êtes une sorcière... souffla Elise en regardant Hermione avec un oeil nouveau. Dans votre souvenir, les ombres vous ont qualifié, Lexa et vous, de sorcières. C'est donc vrai.

\- Je suis morte... blêmit la brunette.

Hermione se massa les tempes, essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

\- Putain, j'en ai marre ! Je veux retrouver mes souvenirs !

Elise prit une tasse de thé et la regarda sous toutes ses coutures avant de humer le breuvage.

\- Admettons, je dis bien admettons, que ce que vous dites soit… possible. Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione si elle est morte ? Comment peut-elle être vivante ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je comptais sur vous pour me le dire, fit doucement Minerva. Cette amnésie est vraiment dérangeante.

\- Il faut exhumer le corps et faire des analyses sur les restes enterrés il y a vingt ans pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Votre contact londonien peut faire ça ?

\- C'est en cours. La procédure a été lancée ce matin à l'aube. Les résultats devraient tomber dans la journée, répondit l'animagus.

\- Que peut-on faire d'autres avec la magie ? demanda Hermione.

Minerva se leva et cligna des yeux. Sous le regard ébahi des deux femmes, elle se transforma en chat.

\- Il est trop chou ! fit Hermione en se précipitant pour attraper le chat et le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle le gratta entre les deux oreilles et le chat ronronna dans un réflexe pavlovien, malgré l'air sévère que le félin affichait. Élise se dit que le professeur n'aimait pas être considérée comme un animal de compagnie mais ne pouvait lutter contre ses instincts, à savoir ronronner en réponse aux caresses.

\- Je crois que votre professeur préférerait être sur le canapé. En plus j'ai encore des questions à lui poser.

\- Mais elle a les poils super doux ! Laissez-moi la gratouiller encore un peu ! supplia Hermione. J'adore les chats...

Elise regarda la brunette avec surprise.

\- C'est une réaction purement enfantine.

Hermione baissa la tête et reposa le chat sur le canapé.

\- Désolée... dit-elle, contrite.

Le temps de battre des cils et Minerva avait retrouvé un semblant de bienséance en réajustant sa chevelure du bout de ses doigts. Elle lança un regard noir vers Hermione qui choisit de s'asseoir loin avant de retourner son attention vers la blonde qui trépignait d'impatience.

\- Qui étaient les personnes qui nous ont attaquées hier ? Des sorciers qui voulaient finir le travail vingt ans après ?

\- Aucune idée. Je n'avais jamais vu ces personnes avant, avoua Minerva.

Le téléphone du professeur sonna et, découvrant le nom d'Harry Potter à l'écran, s'empressa de décrocher.

\- Oui ? Pardon ? Vous êtes certain ? Car je suis sûre que c'est bien elle en face de moi. Ce serait quoi ? Un clone ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! soupira l'animagus. Elle est sans aucun souvenir de sa vie passée. Oui, la police française est sur le dossier. Un meurtre dont elle serait le témoin. Je n'en sais pas plus, Monsieur Potter. Je vais le demander et je vous rappellerai.

Minerva raccrocha avant de s'adresser à l'amnésique.

\- Mon interlocuteur, Harry Potter.

L'Écossaise s'interrompit un instant, espérant un quelconque signe de compréhension de la part de la brunette qui ne vint pas.

\- Harry Potter était votre condisciple, votre ami durant votre scolarité.

\- Ca me dit rien.

\- Il est maintenant le directeur de ce qui correspond à la police pour le monde des sorciers.

\- Les informations qu'il vous a transmises, s'il vous plait, coupa Elise qui se moquait un peu de la photo de famille.

\- L'exhumation ne permet pas d'avancer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les tests démontrent qu'il s'agit bien de la dépouille d'Hermione Granger.

\- Alors je suis qui ?

\- C'est ce que nous devons confirmer parce que je n'ai aucun doute pour ma part. Monsieur Potter suggère que vous veniez à Londres pour que votre identité génétique soit confirmée aussi.

\- Euh... non... je n'y tiens pas. La dernière fois que j'y suis allée, j'en suis ressortie avec une blessure. Si vous voulez, je vous donne un cheveu et ça fera bien l'affaire.

\- Je pense qu'il souhaite aussi vous voir.

Hermione secoua la tête, pas convaincue, et Elise n'était pas loin de partager son avis.

\- Si ça tourne mal, je préfère qu'on reste à Calais, fit la commandant. C'est ma juridiction. Votre... sorcier, il ne peut pas venir jusqu'ici ?

\- Je pense que ça doit être faisable.

\- Bien. Revenons à vous. C'est quoi l'essence immortelle ? demanda Elise.

\- L'essence immortelle ? Aucune idée, répondit Minerva. Vous avez un contexte ?

\- Les deux sorcières qui nous ont attaqué ont demandé à Hermione où elle avait caché l'essence immortelle. Donc je voudrais savoir ce que c'est.

\- Ca ne me dit rien. Mais je pourrais chercher dans les livres, proposa McGonagall.

\- Parfait. Je voudrais aussi que votre chef de la police sorcière fasse un relevé des personnes qui peuvent en vouloir à Hermione Granger et qu'il nous le communique.

\- Je lui demanderai.

\- Je veux aussi une liste de tout ce que Hermione savait faire.

Minerva leva un sourcil intrigué.

\- Elle semble douée dans beaucoup de domaine, les langues, la musique, la médecine, je veux explorer toutes les pistes, précisa la commandant.

\- Je pourrais vous indiquer certains éléments, mais ils vont surtout être en rapport avec le monde sorcier et le temps de ses études.

\- Il faudrait aussi que vous nous fournissiez tout ce que vous pouvez comme photos sur lesquelles apparait Hermione. Ca peut aider à faire remonter les souvenirs.

\- Je vous enverrai tout ce que je vais rassembler.

Elise se tourna vers Hermione qui n'avait pas vraiment participé afin de lui indiquer l'objectif de toutes ces demandes.

\- Ca aidera certainement le psy qu'on ira voir.

\- Vous projetez de voir un psychiatre ? s'étonna la Directrice.

\- Oui, on va tenter l'hypnose.

\- Je connais quelqu'un de très bien et de très discret. Je peux la faire venir dans la journée.

\- Un psy sorcier ?

\- Effectivement. Les sorciers ont aussi des médecins qui sont spécialisés relativement à la condition sorcière qui implique quelques différences, notamment dans les influx nerveux et bien sûr dans les blessures infligées. Il serait difficile de se faire soigner adéquatement par des moldus.

\- Moldus ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Non sorcier, traduisit Minerva.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est effectivement un avantage de voir quelqu'un qui est dans le bon domaine, mais en même temps, je n'ai pas confiance, laissa tomber Elise.

\- Moi non plus. Je ne la connais pas, votre psy, ajouta Hermione.

\- En fait, c'est une de vos anciennes camarades d'école. Pansy Parkinson.

\- Ca ne me dit rien, désolée, fit la brunette.

\- Rencontrez la, juste pour voir. Je pense que vous allez l'apprécier, sourit McGonagall.

Hermione regardait Elise et Minerva fut peinée de voir que sa brillante élève semblait démunie au point de se rapporter à quelqu'un pour prendre des décisions. La blonde considéra les différentes options qui s'offraient avant de s'adresser à la brunette.

\- Un psy reste un psy et si elle est bonne c'est une référence comme une autre. De toute façon je serai présente. C'est non négociable, ajouta-t-elle pour McGonagall, vous pouvez déjà lui dire.

L'amnésique acquiesça de la tête en mâchouillant sa lèvre.

\- Je suis sure que nous allons trouver comment vous aider à vous souvenir, ajouta l'Ecossaise avec assurance.

\- Je ne sais pas si je veux… les morts, les sorciers… c'est beaucoup.

\- Ce qui me conduit à vous poser une autre question, fit la blonde en prenant la balle au bond. Si Hermione est une sorcière, elle peut faire ça ? questionna-t-elle en montrant les tasses de thé.

\- Oui, et plus encore. Si elle avait sa baguette, elle pourrait vous faire une démonstration, répondit le professeur.

\- Et avec la votre, ça marcherait ? demanda Elise.

\- Moins bien, mais on peut essayer, fit l'Ecossaise en tendant la fine tige de bois à la brunette.

L'amnésique lança à nouveau des coups d'œil apeurés vers la blonde.

\- Il faut savoir, intima Wassermann.

Hermione tendit la main et referma ses doigts sur l'objet comme si elle craignait de se bruler en le touchant.

\- Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Minerva passa derrière elle et lui saisit délicatement le poignet.

\- Dites après moi Wingardium Leviosa, murmura le professeur en faisait bouger la main de son ancienne élève dans un geste précis.

Hermione se concentra et refit exactement ce que l'Ecossaise avait fait en répétant les mots mais rien ne se passa.

\- Hmmm... vous êtes sure que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques ? demanda la brunette en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vous êtes même très douée.

\- Ce n'est pas très probant, fit amèrement la brunette.

\- Attendez de rencontrer Pansy. Si quelqu'un peut trouver ce que vous avez, c'est bien elle. Elle vous remettra sur pied, j'ai confiance.

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

Gros bisous !

Link9 et Sygui


	32. Tout est une question de choix

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Désolée pour le retard (une petite journée) mais le chapitre n'était pas complètement finalisé !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Tout est une question de choix**

Elise coupa le mode vibreur de son téléphone après le troisième appel de son chef. Elle n'avait aucune intention de se faire engueuler par Astor alors qu'elle passait la journée la plus étrange et intéressante de sa vie. Une femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle était élégamment assise sur son canapé et dévisageait Hermione. En d'autres circonstances, Elise lui aurait laissé ses coordonnées pour un plan d'un soir, mais l'instant n'était pas propice à ce type de proposition.

\- Elle n'a rien dans la tête, conclut Pansy Parkinson après avoir fait de longs mouvements de baguette. C'est vide de chez vide.

\- Hey ! s'offusqua l'amnésique. J'vous emmerde !

\- Miss Granger, un peu de retenue ! tança McGonagall. Miss Parkinson, pourriez-vous être plus précise dans votre diagnostic ?

\- Elle est sous l'égide d'un puissant sortilège d'oubliette. Je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer à nos deux moldus, le nom est assez parlant.

\- Donc vous dites que des gens, des sorciers, sont la cause de sa perte de mémoire, traduisit la commandant.

\- Un point pour vous, sourit Pansy avec un regard appréciateur pour la Française. Vous êtes plus perspicace que celle qui fut le plus gros potentiel de sa génération.

Hermione lui exhiba son majeur et Minerva foudroya ses deux anciennes élèves du regard.

\- Cependant, il y a quelque chose que je... Granger, je peux voir tes colliers ? demanda Pansy.

Elise se redressa, intéressée. Si la sorcière pouvait en dire plus sur les pendentifs qui l'intriguaient depuis le début, la commandant pourrait enfin progresser dans son enquête. A contre-coeur, Hermione s'approcha et, sans retirer les colliers de son cou, les montra à son ancienne camarade de classe.

\- Ce sont des signes trolls, si je ne m'abuse, murmura la médicomage. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire. Professeur, vous avez une idée ?

\- Non, mais je devrais trouver des livres à la bibliothèque pour les traduire, répondit l'animagus.

\- Troll, comme dans truc vert avec les oreilles sales ? demanda Hermione.

Pansy regarda l'ancienne Gryffondor avec une envie de rire qui le disputait à un profond désespoir.

\- Quand je dis vide, j'englobe aussi la faculté de penser intelligemment. Shrek est un ogre, là, je parle de troll. Tes cousins.

Élise retint un sourire mais la brunette remarqua l'amusement de l'enquêtrice. Elle s'en trouva profondément peinée et sentit la colère monter en elle.

\- Parfait ! Je vois que mon amnésie amuse la galerie, lança-t-elle, piquée au vif, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Riez bien à mes dépends, j'ai mieux à faire !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit du studio en claquant la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dévalait les marches de l'escalier, essuyant rageusement la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Elle accéléra en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et rejoignit rapidement la rue pour traverser et s'engouffrer dans le café. Quelques instants plus tard, Élise poussa la porte.

\- C'est elle qui paye, fit la brunette au commerçant en ramassant un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet sur le comptoir.

Sans un mot de plus, elle regagna l'espace public. Elle chercha du regard un endroit où se poser et, ne trouvant pas de banc de libre, elle se dirigea vers le port et s'assit à même le sol sur un quai, les pieds pendant au-dessus de l'eau. Elle alluma une cigarette et tira une longue bouffée. La sensation de la fumée descendant dans sa gorge lui paraissait familière mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler précisément. Elle se tapa le front plusieurs fois, laissant sa rage s'exprimer.

\- Mais tu vas te souvenir, bordel !

\- Je doute que cela fonctionne comme ça.

La voix d'Elise lui parvint avant que la Française vienne s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Dommage, vous seriez débarrassée du problème.

La voix d'Hermione était amère et la blonde la regarda tirer rageusement sur sa tige de tabac.

\- Je vous ai blessée et j'en suis désolée, commenta Élise de son habituel ton abrupt.

\- Peu importe. Je ne suis qu'un témoin dans votre enquête. Allez donc retrouver l'autre conne de psy et filez lui un rencard pour ce soir, vous en mourrez d'envie. Je me trouverai un autre point de chute, rétorqua sèchement la brunette.

\- Vous aussi vous la trouvez attirante. Mais je ne compte pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec elle.

\- Je ne la trouve pas attirante, contra Hermione. Et vous vous envoyez en l'air avec qui vous voulez, ça ne me regarde pas.

L'amnésique écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol et fourra le mégot dans sa poche dans l'attente de croiser une poubelle.

\- Je me suis excusée, c'était sincère, reprit la Française.

\- Parfait, commandant Wassermann. Vous avez formulé vos excuses mais permettez que j'ai en travers de la gorge que vous vous amusiez à mes dépends.

\- C'était idiot, tout comme la remarque de votre camarade de classe.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes et Hermione se ralluma une cigarette avant de se frictionner les bras.

\- C'est moi ou il fait froid d'un coup ?

Elise acquiesça avant de souffler sur ses mains. Puis, le ciel s'obscurcissant brusquement, elle leva la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Hermione leva le nez à son tour et une terreur pure l'envahit. Des ombres noires volaient dans le ciel, s'approchant rapidement d'elle.

\- Faut qu'on parte d'ici, vite ! cria-t-elle en se levant.

Elle attrapa Elise par le poignet et les deux femmes se mirent à courir en direction de l'appartement de la Française. La distance à parcourir semblait sans fin et la brunette trébucha en se retournant pour savoir où se trouvait les poursuivants. Immédiatement les ombres plongèrent vers elle et Élise ne sut comment s'interposer sans son arme de service. Au moment où des lambeaux de tissus effleuraient les deux femmes, Pansy et Minerva sortaient du bâtiment en courant. Les deux sorcières tirèrent leur baguette magique de concert et se mirent en position.

\- Spero Patronum ! crièrent-elles.

Un chat et une panthère argentés apparurent et chargèrent les ombres qui cherchaient à attraper Hermione. Cette dernière se protégeait le visage des mains qui voulaient la saisir. Les créatures sombres reculèrent temporairement, attaquées par les animaux fantomatiques, et l'amnésique se remit debout et aida Elise à en faire autant.

\- Dépêchez-vous de vous mettre à l'abri ! cria une voix grave.

La brunette tourna la tête et découvrit un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux lunettes rondes, venir dans leur direction d'un pas décidé, une baguette à la main. Il l'agita sans un mot et un cerf argenté surgit de la fine tige de bois pour se mêler à la bagarre.

\- Les Aurors français sont prévenus, ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Parkinson, je retiens les détraqueurs avec Minerva, mets Hermione et son amie en sécurité, s'il te plait !

La médicomage acquiesça, bien contente d'être de l'équipe d'évacuation. Elle n'avait aucune attirance envers les détraqueurs qu'elle avait côtoyé de bien trop prêt à son goût après la défaite de Voldemort. Elle attrapa la main d'Hermine et tendit l'autre vers Elise qui la prit sans tergiverser. Le pop caractéristique du transplanage résonna alors qu'Harry et Minerva tenaient les avaleurs d'âme en respect. Les trois femmes réapparurent dans l'appartement de la commandant qui se laissa aller contre un mur.

\- Quelles sont ces choses ? demanda Elise en cherchant sa respiration. Ce sont ces trucs qui vous ont attaqués dans votre rêves ? ajouta-t-elle pour Hermione.

\- Non, ce n'était pas ça. Les choses de tout à l'heure dégageaient une odeur de pourriture, ce qu'il n'y avait pas dans mon rêve, répondit la brunette.

\- Ce sont des détraqueurs, fit Pansy. Le cauchemar de tous les sorciers.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça fout ici ? interrogea la Française.

\- Aucune idée. Depuis qu'on les a exclus de la gestion d'Azkaban, je ne sais pas où ils sont parqués.

\- Azkaban ? C'est quoi ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- La prison pour sorciers, répondit la médicomage.

\- Et on est en sécurité chez moi ? s'enquit la Française.

Pansy alla se poster devant la porte vitrée et observa l'agitation qui régnait dehors.

\- Oui, les Aurors français sont là et les de traqueurs reculent. Oh bon sang ! Fleur Delacour est là. Je vais de ce pas lui filer mon numéro de téléphone. Sait-on jamais, sur un malentendu...

Elise annonça dix chiffres sans sourciller et Pansy se retourna vers la Française, interloquée.

\- Cousine par la branche masculine.

\- Je comprends mieux, murmura Parkinson avec un regard appréciateur pour la commandante.

\- Elle est mariée, ajouta Elise.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, contra la médicomage. Et vous ?

\- Je ne suis pas mariée, répondit la blonde.

\- On dîne ensemble ce soir ? proposa Parkinson.

\- Je suis déjà prise, contra la commandante.

\- Encore une fois, je ne suis pas jalouse et je peux partager. Après tout, à deux c'est bien, à trois c'est mieux, argumenta Pansy, sans voir le regard stupéfait d'Hermione.

\- J'ai déjà pratiqué. Mais ma partenaire ne souhaite pas me prêter, et je suis d'accord avec elle. Donc merci. Ceci dit vous êtes belle et sexuellement très attirante.

Le sourire de Pansy s'élargit.

\- Merci du compliment. Vous êtes directe, j'apprécie. Et si vous êtes de même au plumard, ça doit vraiment valoir le détour.

\- Elle vous a dit non ! finit par craquer Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? Non, c'est non ! Alors arrêtez votre rentre dedans !

\- Oh, mais la partenaire montre les dents !

Pansy sortit une petite carte de sa poche et la tendit à Elise.

\- Pour me joindre, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Quant à toi, Granger, chasse dans ta catégorie. Les belettes sont plus à ton niveau...

\- Ok, là je me la fais, siffla la brunette en relevant ses manches de chemise.

\- Laissez tomber, intervint Elise en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle doit ressasser une vieille rancoeur de lycée.

\- Si par là vous sous-entendait que nous n'étions pas les meilleures amies, vous avez tout à fait raison. On s'est joyeusement pourri la vie durant sept longues années. Malheureusement à la fin, elle est morte et je suis restée vivante, en santé et j'ai réussi ma vie. Alors, finalement, je ne pense pas faire preuve de rancoeur... de la nostalgie peut-être ?

La Serpentard souriait en prenant tranquillement une des tasses de thé qui attendait patiemment un buveur. Elle porta le breuvage à ses lèvres.

\- Eurk, froid c'est infect. Vous me le réchauffez très chère ? Ah, que je suis bête, vous n'êtes même plus sorcière.

\- Sortez de chez moi, ordonna tranquillement Élise. Nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services.

\- Je crois au contraire que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi. Je suis la meilleure, voilà pourquoi Minerva est venue me chercher. Vous voulez vous souvenirs ? Vous voulez des réponses ? Vous voulez votre vie ? Alors je suis votre meilleure amie.

\- C'est un sortilège qui bloque mes souvenirs, vous l'avez dit vous même. Si vous pouviez l'annuler, vous l'auriez déjà fait, grogna Hermione.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Minerva revint avec Harry et Fleur. Cette dernière alla faire la bise à sa cousine avant de prendre Hermione contre elle.

\- C'est un réel plaisir de te revoir ! fit Fleur.

\- Je... merci, mais je ne me souviens pas de vous, désolée, s'excusa Hermione.

\- Harry m'a prévenue. Élise, ça fait longtemps. Et je suis ravie de travailler avec toi sur cette enquête. Ma première enquête moldue/sorcière et anglaise /française.

Wassermann hocha la tête sans quitter sa cousine du regard.

\- Et combien d'autres sorciers compte la famille ? Et qui est au courant ?

\- Juste les sorciers, sourit Fleur. On en parlera plus tard.

Minerva s'approchait déjà d'Hermione et la faisait s'assoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle tout en fouillant dans son sac.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? questionna-t-elle en lui tendant une barre de chocolat.

\- J'ai eu l'impression que je perdais toute envie de vivre.

\- Ce qui se comprend, commenta Parkinson avant de se faire foudroyer du regard par la brunette. Je parlais de l'effet des épouvantails, mais si t'as compris autre chose Granger, j'y suis pour rien.

\- Elle sort ou je la tue, prévint la brunette.

\- Docteur Parkinson, je vous recontacterai, fit Minerva.

\- Je préférerai que ce soit la charmante enquêtrice qui me rappelle...

Hermione ne prévint pas quand elle bondit comme un chat vers sa proie. Les deux anciennes camarades tombèrent sur le sol et le poing de l'amnésique vint percuter fortement le nez de la médicomage. Un craquement sinistre retentit et Pansy cria sa douleur. Elise se précipita et attrapa la brunette pour la tirer hors de la bagarre. Minerva aida Pansy à se relever et Harry agita nonchalamment sa baguette pour remettre le nez de l'ancienne Serpentard en état.

\- Granger, je vais te tuer ! siffla Parkinson en tirant sa baguette pour menacer l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Essayez toujours, rétorqua Hermione en levant les mains.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi là ? se moqua la brune.

Un instant désarçonnée, Hermione se tourna spontanément vers Elise. La blonde s'interposa immédiatement et tourna son attention vers l'amnésique.

\- Quel souvenir ? Quel réflexe ?

\- Un sort extrêmement puissant, fit Hermione, concentrée sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Qui puise dans l'énergie vitale. Cinq boules de pouvoir pur à relier en pentagramme.

\- N'importe quoi, ce sortilège n'existe pas, fit Pansy.

Minerva leva la main, l'intimant de se taire, tandis qu'Harry était tout ouïe, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Je l'ai inventé, avec Merlin ... je... suis sûre...

\- Avec Merlin ? répéta Parkinson avec ironie. Oui, bien sûr. Tu as inventé ce sort pendant que je finissais de m'envoyer en l'air avec Morgane et Viviane. Donc, une camisole taille M pour la damoiselle et je réserve de ce pas une chambre capitonnée à Sainte Mangouste.

Elise, qui ne comprenait pas ce que la sorcière psychiatre racontait, porta son attention sur sa cousine qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Docteur Parkinson, vous n'enfermerez pas Hermione à Sainte Mangouste, prévint Minerva d'un voix qui ne souffrait pas la contestation.

\- Ouais, pas avant que j'ai vérifié certaines choses, ajouta Harry en s'approchant. Je peux te prendre un cheveu ? demanda-t-il en gentiment en désignant l'épaule de la veste de son ancienne amie.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit machinalement Hermione sans quitter du regard Pansy.

Harry prit le cheveu tombé sur le vêtement et sortit de sa poche un petit sac plastique.

\- J'en ai pour quelques secondes, dit-il en allant s'asseoir devant le bureau d'Elise.

Il fit plusieurs mouvements de baguette, allant du cheveu au contenu de la pochette et le tout s'illumina d'une couleur verte.

\- Ca correspond, fit-il ébahi. Donc nous avons une Hermione Granger morte il y a vingt ans et une bien vivante devant nous, sans souvenir. Merde alors ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- Un clone ? proposa Elise.

Définitivement, tous les éléments de l'enquête pointaient vers des avancées scientifiques top secrètes.

\- La clé réside dans les colliers, poursuivit la commandant moldue. Il faut absolument savoir ce que veulent dire les symboles inscrits dessus.

Puis la voix de Pansy s'éleva depuis nouveau, plus inquiète que moqueuse.

\- Granger, tu saignes.

Hermione baissa son regard vers le point que semblait étudier la médicomage et constata que le pan de sa chemise rougissait rapidement. La douleur devint consciente et l'amnésique grimaça en comprimant l'endroit de sa main.

\- C'est la blessure d'hier, lâcha Elise.

Pansy était déjà rendue à côté de l'ancienne Gryffondor et soulevait délicatement le vêtement.

\- Quelle blessure ?

\- Quand on s'est fait attaqué à Londres par des sorcières.

\- Et vous avez géré ça avec des pansements ? Bon laissez- moi un peu d'intimité avec ma patiente.

\- Intimité ?

Hermione tirait déjà sur sa chemise pour la remettre en place.

\- Granger, je suis capable de me foutre de toi 20 heures sur 24 juste pour le plaisir de voir ta petite veine battre à ta tempe. Mais là je suis en mode médecin, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Elle est médecin aussi, fit Élise, alors ne faites pas n'importe quoi.

\- Vous m'en direz tant, répliqua la brune dans un rictus. Alors la consœur, on vire les fringues, et les autres on va faire un tour.

Harry, Fleur et Minerva quittèrent le studio en échangeant à voix basse sur des hypothèses magiques qui expliqueraient la présence de cette Hermione Granger tandis que la commandant Wassermann ne semblait pas vouloir quitter l'amnésique du regard. Pansy roula des yeux et soupira profondément.

\- Je vais seulement la soigner, expliqua la médicomage.

\- Et je reste là pour m'en assurer, répondit la moldue.

\- C'est beau, l'amour, se moqua Parkinson.

\- Il n'est pas question d'amour. Nous avons une relation physique très satisfaisante et je la protège.

\- Au moins vous avez mis le plaisir en premier. En attendant, soit je la soigne, soit je la laisse se vider de son sang. Cette blessure magique est peut-être maléfique.

Élise regardait la brunette.

\- Hermione ?

\- Ça devrait aller. Si ça ne va pas, je crierai, fit l'amnésique.

Élise acquiesça et quitta à son tour le studio, laissant les deux anciennes camarades en tête à tête.

\- Retire ton haut, Granger, ordonna la médicomage. Donc, tu es dans une relation purement physique avec cette délicieuse femme atteinte du syndrome d'asperger ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, je te pensais fleur bleue.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'étais avant mon amnésie.

\- Chiante. Et brillante.

\- Vous ne m'aimez pas.

\- C'est certain. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te soigner. Merlin ce que c'est moche ! s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant la blessure.

Elle fit plusieurs mouvements de baguette et fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors... Comment je vais m'en dépatouiller ? Faut que j'assure si je veux que ta copine d'orgasme veuille bien payer la consultation en nature...

\- Vous voulez que je vous refasse le portrait une nouvelle fois ?

\- Hmm... Tu es amoureuse et elle non. Qui va avoir le cœur brisé dans pas longtemps ? se moqua l'ancienne Serpentard en effleurant de sa baguette la plaie qui arrêta de suinter.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

Le ton de l'amnésique était moqueur.

\- J'aimerais plutôt que ce soit la commandant Wassermann qui ait le cœur brisé. Je préférais la consoler que toi. Même si je dois avouer que tu es très bien foutue. Tu fais du sport ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... je crois que je sais me battre...et vous me faites vraiment mal, grimaça la brunette sur le point de tourner de l'œil .

\- Si tu veux t'évanouir, je t'en prie. Mais ce serait dommage car j'ai fini, dit-elle en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa blessure et ne vit plus qu'une petite cicatrice rosée.

\- Vous êtes douée, souffla l'ancienne Gryffondor en essuyant la transpiration qui ruisselait sur son visage.

\- Si tu veux je t'essuie entre les seins.

\- Vous me touchez et je vous coupe la main.

\- Avoue que tu aimes que je te désire.

Les yeux noisette se voilèrent et l'amnésique agrippa le poignet de la psy.

\- Un bal... dans une école... vous êtes... ma cavalière.

\- Impossible. Au seul bal auquel nous avons assisté ensemble, tu étais en compagnie de Viktor Krum. Et jamais je me serais affichée avec toi. Tu es le genre de filles que je baisais dans les placards.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la brunette.

\- Je ne crois pas. La position de l'ananas requière plus d'espace.

Parkinson ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, resta un instant sans réaction puis claqua des doigts.

\- Je crois savoir qui tu es ! fit-elle avec agitation en allant ouvrir la porte du studio. Je suis un génie ! Lança-t-elle à la cantonade. Élise, je sens que vous allez avoir envie de m'embrasser dans les prochaines minutes.

\- Non, répondit tranquillement la commandant en rentrant chez elle.

\- C'est bien Hermione Granger mais pas notre Hermione Granger. Elle vient d'un univers parallèle ! fit Pansy, certaine d'avoir raison.

Harry se gratta la tête, persuadé que la Serpentard débloquait, mais Fleur et Minerva semblaient intéressées par cette théorie.

\- Pouvez-vous élaborer, Docteur Parkinson ? demanda Minerva

La brune arborait le même sourire qu'un enfant devant un sapin le jour de noël.

\- Ça va être le fun, Granger, de te faire retrouver tes souvenirs. J'aime déjà chaque minute de nos futures séances.

\- Pansy... feula le Survivant.

\- Tu as confirmé qu'elle est Hermione Granger. Mais elle est morte ici. Donc c'en est une autre, une vraie qui sait des choses qu'elle ne peut savoir que s'il existe des mondes parallèles et qu'elle en vient, expliqua la Serpentard.

\- Un monde dans lequel elle n'a pas été tuée pendant la bataille de Poudlard, poursuivit Minerva.

Une ombre passa dans le regard de la Directrice et Hermione se demanda à quoi pensait l'Ecossaise.

\- Vous pensez que vous avez échoué à la protéger ici, alors qu'ailleurs, vous avez peut-être réussi, fit Elise. Ne vous culpabilisez pas. Dans l'autre monde, si cette théorie tient, c'est sûrement quelqu'un d'autre qui a sauvé Hermione.

Harry se mêla à la conversation.

\- Pourquoi ? Si elle a un autre destin dans un autre monde, alors nous aussi, non ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous avez probablement échoué dans l'autre monde, professeur, explicita Elise. Sinon pourquoi auriez-vous échoué dans ce monde-ci ?

\- En attendant, je vais être célèbre, s'exclama Pansy se frottant les mains tandis qu'Hermione finissait de boutonner sa chemise.

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, tempéra Fleur. Mais c'est la plus probable. Je vais voir au département des recherches si des travaux ont été faits sur les univers parallèles et les voyages inter dimensionnels.

\- Et je vais contacter les Langues-de-plomb de mon côté, fit Harry. Hermione, je passe te voir demain, si tu en es d'accord.

\- Faut demander à Elise, répondit la brunette.

La commandant retint un soupir alors qu'Astor Chaput tentait de la joindre pour la quatrième fois.

\- Je dois aller au poste, lâcha-t-elle, passablement agacée.

\- Je reste ici avec Granger, lança Pansy, j'ai plein de tests auxquels je pense. On va bien s'amuser !

\- Pas maintenant. Vous repasserez plus tard, ordonna Elise.

\- Bien, commandant. En échange, je vous propose qu'on dine en tête-à-tête ce soir pour fixer le planning des séances, proposa la médicomage.

\- Non. Je vous appellerai.

Sur ces mots, Elise alla récupérer son arme de service et attacha tranquillement son holster.

\- Je crois que vous avez assez squatté mon appartement. Tout le monde dehors, merci, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Hermione est une sorcière, commença Harry, qui possiblement vient d'un autre monde. Elle doit être sous notre surveillance.

\- Hermione est témoin dans un meurtre, dans ma juridiction. Et c'est mon amie. Elle reste avec moi. Si ça vous pose un problème, passez par les voies hiérarchiques. Maintenant, dehors.

\- Juste une chose, tenta Pansy. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que le meurtre a eu lieu dans ce monde ? Hermione a pu fuir avec le corps de la victime et échouer ici.

\- Théorie intéressante mais qui ne change rien pour moi, fit Elise en attrapant la veste d'Hermione pour la tendre à cette dernière.

Hermione paraissait soulagée que la commandant ne l'abandonne pas avec des inconnus et se dépêcha de mettre son manteau.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle à l'attention de la blonde.

\- Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal. Je vous l'ai promis.

Élise distribua des cartes avec ses coordonnées à tous les sorciers en précisant qu'elle pouvait être contactée à tout heure du jour et de la nuit en cas de nouvelles découvertes. Puis elle mit tout le monde à la porte, ferma son appartement à clé et emmena Hermione jusqu'à sa Porsche.

\- C'est une journée... surprenante, commenta-t-elle en bouclant sa ceinture.

\- Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à me découvrir sorcière, murmura Hermione.

\- Je n'étais pas prête à y croire, mais je connais ma cousine. Elle ne ment jamais. Donc tout ceci est vrai.

\- Et ça vous perturbe ? demanda la brunette, inquiète pour la policière.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, dit Élise en démarrant le moteur.

\- Pourquoi avoir dit à Pansy que vous n'étiez pas libre ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas d'attachement...

\- C'est effectivement le genre de personne avec qui j'ai des rencontres. Mais je n'aime pas avoir plusieurs personnes dans ma vie en même temps. Et là on a du plaisir ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi chercher ailleurs.

* * *

Le château était endormi. Seuls les professeurs responsables de faire leur tour dans les couloirs déambulaient, comme certains élèves qui eux n'avaient cette autorisation. Un jeu du chat et de la souris s'organisait alors entre enseignants et les plus téméraires des jeunes sorciers. Loin de cette agitation silencieuse, Minerva tournait dans la bibliothèque des Directeurs de Poudlard, cherchant tous les ouvrages qui pourraient l'aider à faire du sens avec l'histoire fantastique d'Hermione Granger.

\- Rien sur l'essence immortelle, rien sur les voyages vers des univers parallèles, ces livres ne servent à rien ! pesta-t-elle, frustrée.

\- Parce que vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit facile.

La voix cinglante de Severus claqua dans l'air froid de la pièce sévère.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, grinça McGonagall

\- Effectivement, vous ne demandez jamais l'avis de personne et on voit où ça vous mène.

\- D'être toujours vivante !

\- Mais pour quel résultat, se moqua l'ancien professeur de potion.

\- Je vous préviens Severus, si vous continuez à me chercher, vous allez vous retrouver dans vos cachots préférés pour quelques centaines d'années supplémentaires !

\- Parce que vous croyez que ça va m'empêchez de vous rendre visite...

La Directrice faisait face au portrait de l'ancien Mangemort comme du temps de leurs affrontements pour défendre les couleurs de leur maison respective.

\- Si je peux me permettre Minerva...

Le ton posé de Dumbledore fit tomber l'énervement de l'Écossaise qui se tourna vers le tableau de l'ancien directeur.

\- Je vous en prie Albus, vous aurez sans doute quelque chose de plus intéressant à me dire que le grincheux des cachots.

\- Dans un concours, vous auriez la palme de l'Écossaise irascible.

\- Et vous celle du Galois imp...

\- Je vous en prie chers collègues, tempéra Albus.

\- Oui, surtout qu'il faudrait revenir aux choses importantes, renchérit Dippet.

\- Je voulais dire que le terme d'essence immortelle me disait vaguement quelque chose, reprit Dumbledore. Dans le livre de l'origine de toutes magies, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- Des bondieuseries... fit Rogue, atterré.

\- Sur ce point-là, on est d'accord.

\- Malheur, se moqua Rogue.

La Directrice lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je ne vais pas perdre de temps à aller lire les élucubrations sans queue ni tête d'illuminés.

\- Pourtant, dans chaque texte il y a quelque chose qui provient d'une réalité, quelle qu'elle soit et...

Le vieux sorcier fut interrompu par des coups violents portés contre la porte du bureau directorial. Agacée, Minerva s'excusa aux portraits qui continuèrent à échafauder des hypothèses comme une armée de pipelettes. Elle rejoignit son espace de travail en promettant aux élèves qui s'étaient surement fait prendre le pire des châtiments.

\- Argus, pourquoi ce vacarme, lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

\- C'est la professeure Trelawney, elle divague dans les couloirs.

Sur un soupir appuyé, Minerva fit signe au portier de la précéder et lui emboita le pas rapidement.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle raconte, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça fait fuir les élèves. Peut-être devrait elle faire des tours de garde ? proposa aimablement Rusard.

\- Les élèves doivent rester dans leur tour, pas faire des cauchemars, contra la Directrice en apercevant la professeure de divination chercher une âme à qui délivrer sa vision.

\- J'espère que vous allez comprendre ce qu'elle raconte, murmura le concierge alors que Sibylle pointait d'un doigt osseux la Directrice du collège.

\- La fin sera le commencement ! lança le professeur de divination d'une voix d'outre tombe.

\- Vous m'en direz tant, soupira l'animagus.

Le regard quasi hagard qu'arborait la professeure rendait Minerva désagréablement inquiète.

\- Sibylle, dites-moi ce que vous avez vu, dans vos feuilles de thé ou de cannabis, je ne sais plus trop.

\- Le droit et le non-droit s'affronteront et au dernier sort les mondes connaîtront leur dernière souveraine.

Avant que McGonagall n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la voyante poursuivit.

\- Vous aurez un choix, descendante de Macleod. Réitérer une erreur passée ou sauver l'âme de ce monde. Par la barbe de Merlin et la sagesse de la Source, faites le bon choix.

La voix de crécelle faiblit et s'éteignit, laissant tout juste le temps à Argus de se précipiter pour éviter la chute du corps sans tonus du professeur.

\- Manquerait plus qu'elle se fracasse la tête au sol et ces prédictions seraient complètement incompréhensibles, marmonna l'Écossaise.

Elle agita sa baguette pour faire léviter l'inconsciente.

\- Merci Monsieur Rusard de bien vouloir amener notre professeur jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Madame la Directrice, fit le portier en se courbant avant d'attraper le foulard de Trelawney pour la tirer derrière lui.

L'Ecossaise retint un soupir et prit le chemin de son bureau, songeuse. Elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son bureau. Les portraits se figèrent, attentifs à l'Écossaise.

\- Alors ? questionna Dippet d'un ton gourmand, amenant Severus à lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme d'habitude dans les prédictions, il est question de bataille, de sort du monde, de choix.

\- Et que ne dites-vous pas ? susurra Rogue

L'animagus leva son regard vers le portrait de son ancien collègue.

\- Le résultat va dépendre de moi.

\- On n'est pas en sécurité alors, se moqua le professeur de potions qui n'obtint pas de réponse en retour.

\- Minerva ? relança Albus.

\- Elle a mentionné La Source. Ca fait plusieurs fois que cette faribole inventée pour faire tenir en place les jeunes sorciers revient dans les conversations. Ca ne peut pas être juste une coïncidence.

* * *

Le cliquetis des touches d'un clavier d'ordinateur accompagnait le souffle lourd de la dormeuse. La seule source de lumière bleutée provenant de l'écran d'ordinateur donnait une ambiance quasi fantomatique à la pièce unique. Elise tapait frénétiquement les grandes lignes d'un rapport ne relatant qu'une partie des événements que son chef avait exigé d'elle. Il l'attendait dans ses courriels le lendemain à son arrivée au bureau. Sous peine de mise à pied. Finalement, c'était plutôt un bon prix pour ce qu'il appelait son insubordination chronique. De toute manière, elle n'aurait pas vraiment dormi. Pas après la journée qu'elle avait passée et les révélations qu'elle avait apprises. Quoique, une fois la chose appréhendée, inclure dans ses réflexions des capacités magiques de possibles délinquants n'était après tout qu'une donnée supplémentaire dont il fallait tenir compte. La difficulté n'était pas d'y croire, la preuve lui en avait été faite. Le problème était d'envisager tout ce qui était possible de faire avec la sorcellerie. Elle changea d'application sur une combinaison de touches et inscrivit dans ses notes de prendre un long rendez-vous avec sa cousine pour se faire expliquer l'étendue des possibilités. Revenant sur son rapport, elle relut ses dernières phrases.

"La victime souffre toujours de l'absence de souvenirs, mais semble être réceptive à des stimuli qui permettent de préciser certains aspects de sa vie" ... blablabla ... Elise leva les yeux au-dessus de son écran de portable et laissa son regard décrypter la forme allongée sur son canapé.

Hermione avait été très prévenante. Elle avait engueulé Astor et lui avait décerné devant ses collègues le titre de manager le plus merdique de l'année, puis avait fait le repas quand elles étaient rentrées à l'appartement d'Elise et avait laissé la commandant travailler sans réclamer d'attention, se contentant de lire un bouquin puis de se coucher sur le canapé.

Hermione Granger. Sorcière. Venant d'un monde parallèle. Dépouillée de ses souvenirs et de ses pouvoirs. Morte mais vivante. Une réalité que son chef ne soupçonnerait jamais.

Élise se leva et s'approcha à pas de loup du canapé, venant s'accroupir à côté de la brunette. Toute son attention était portée sur les traités apaisés de la femme. Elle l'avait vue perdue, triste, en colère, souriante. Wassermann dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveu, découvrant le front et la tempe de la jeune femme endormie. Elle se pencha pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de l'amnésique mais suspendit son geste.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça... Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas retomber amoureuse, murmura-t-elle en se redressant pour retourner face à son ordinateur.

Elle retourna à ses notes prises et un nom l'attira aussitôt. Pansy Parkinson.

\- Elle sera parfaite pour faire passer ce début de maladie, grommela Elise en attrapant son téléphone portable et la carte que lui avait laissée la sorcière.

Sans se préoccuper de savoir si l'heure était convenable pour appeler, l'enquêtrice laissa la sonnerie s'étirer dans la nuit avant qu'une voix ensommeillée ne finisse par marmonner.

\- Si c'est pour une urgence, allez aux urgences. Si c'est pas urgent, attendez demain.

\- Vous êtes déjà en bonne compagnie ou je peux venir vous rejoindre ? demanda directement la commandant.

Elle murmurait pour ne pas réveiller Hermione et ne souhaitait pas, pour une raison qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer, que la brunette l'entende.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que la voix à l'autre bout du fil devienne éveillée et assurée.

\- Élise ? Mon lit vous est toujours ouvert.

\- Vous habitez Londres ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Envoyez-moi votre adresse, j'y serai d'ici deux heures, chuchota la commandant en mettant ses chaussures.

\- Je peux venir vous chercher, ça serait plus rapide.

\- Non, je préfère être mobile. Et puis de toutes façons, j'ai à faire à Londres.

Élise raccrocha sans plus de formalité. Elle attrapa une feuille de papier et écrivit quelques mots pour Hermione

"Une piste à vérifier, serai de retour demain milieu de matinée. Ne sortez pas de l'appartement."

Silencieusement, elle quitta son studio et se dépêcha de gagner sa Porsche. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle s'engageait dans le tunnel réservé aux techniciens et roulait à une allure raisonnable. Ses pensées étaient accaparées par la sorcière qu'elle allait rejoindre, et par la sorcière qu'elle avait abandonnée chez elle.

\- Merde... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? murmura-t-elle. Je vais la blesser et elle n'a rien fait pour mériter ça.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle pesait avec moins de force sur la pédale d'accélérateur et le véhicule était loin d'atteindre la vitesse autorisée pour se déplacer dans le boyau de service. Les sourcils froncés, Elise tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Je n'ai rien promis. J'ai été claire sur le type de relation. Physique, sans engagement sentimental.

La commandant accéléra un peu, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Et elle le sait. La preuve, elle ne s'impose pas, elle reste à distance, sur le canapé.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas honnête.

\- Non. Elle ne veut pas me brusquer, plutôt. Elle est dans l'attente.

La blonde frappa du plat de sa main sur le volant.

\- Mais c'est quoi mon problème ?

Elle attrapa son téléphone et sélectionna le numéro de Karl Roebuck avant de mettre sur haut parleur. Le vieux flic anglais répondit au bout de cinq sonneries.

\- Hmmm... Élise... Tu as vu l'heure ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un ami. Et je n'en ai qu'un : toi.

\- Professionnel ou personnel ? murmura Karl dans un froissement de draps.

\- Personnel. Et professionnel. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec Erika ?

\- Oui, tu étais amoureuse. Et comme tu ne fais rien dans la demi-mesure, car tu es toi, tu as fait des petites erreurs dans ton enquête. Et donc, tu es retombée amoureuse d'un suspect ?

\- Non... De la victime. Hermione Granger. Enfin, je crois que je suis amoureuse.

\- Tu es où ?

\- En route pour Londres pour coucher avec une autre femme. Je serai à Douvres dans 10 minutes.

\- Tu as besoin qu'on se voit ou on en parle juste au téléphone ?

La voix était étouffée, Karl quittant la chaleur douillette de son lit en essayant de ne réveiller personne par sa conversation tardive.

\- Par téléphone, ça ira. Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est une bonne idée.

\- Elise, si tu as un doute, c'est que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. A Douvres, fais demi-tour et rentre à Calais. Elle est comment, ta victime ? Niveau caractère, j'entends.

La commandant tourna la question dans son esprit.

\- Attentionnée. Perdue. Je crois que je compte pour elle.

\- Est-ce qu'elle compte pour toi ? demanda Karl.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Oui. Peut être. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

\- Donc c'est oui. Alors retourne chez toi, Élise. C'est bien d'être amoureux. Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de bien, cette Hermione ?

\- J'en sais rien, elle se souvient de rien. Si ça se trouve, c'est une tueuse psychopathe.

\- C'est ton impression ?

La réponse prit du temps à venir.

\- J'ai peur de ce que ça veut dire.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Élise. De quoi as-tu peur ? D'elle ou d'être amoureuse d'elle.

\- Attends deux secondes.

Sortant du tunnel, Élise se gara sur un petit parking. Devait-elle poursuivre sa route pour Londres ou au contraire faire chemin inverse ?

\- De moi. J'ai peur de pas savoir. J'ai peur de ce que ça veut dire, d'être responsable de quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas être responsable de quelqu'un, ça fait trop mal quand on le perd.

\- Cette femme n'est pas ta sœur jumelle décédée. As-tu discuté de ce que tu ressens avec elle. Et sais-tu ce que cette Hermione désire, ressent ?

\- Non. Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que je parle de ces choses-là. Parce que tu as été marié trois fois. Qu'à chaque fois tu as divorcé mais que tu n'abandonnes pas. Chose que je ne comprends pas.

\- Parce que ça vaut le coup. Fais demi-tour et va parler avec elle. Et si elle ne ressent pas la même chose, tu pourras toujours refixer une nuit torride avec l'autre femme.

\- Ou je peux avoir une nuit torride et parler après ?

\- Si tu passes une nuit torride à Londres et que la femme de Calais est amoureuse de toi, je doute que la conversation soit agréable à ton retour. Élise, écoute-moi. J'ai fait les mêmes conneries et à chaque fois, j'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais. Rentre chez toi.

\- Merci Karl. Bonne nuit.

Elle raccrocha rapidement avant de démarrer la voiture et de quitter le parking. Elle marqua l'arrêt aux croisements des différents embranchements qui permettaient le déplacement des équipes de maintenance de tout type. C'était sa dernière chance de faire le bon choix.

Elle inspira profondément, mit son clignotant, et roula jusqu'à sa destination.

* * *

La suite avant la fin de l'année ! LOOOOL

D'ici là, passez un joyeux Noel !

Plein de gros bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	33. Le traitement du Docteur Parkinson

Hey hey !

Désolée pour le décalage dans la publication, mais les week-end de fin d'année sont chargés ! En tout cas, voici le dernier chapitre de 2019 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Le traitement du Docteur Parkinson**

Hermione se tourna dans le canapé avant d'ouvrir un œil. Le studio était plongé dans le noir et le réveil posé près du lit indiquait 4 heures du matin. Pas un bruit se faisait entendre et la brunette sentit une profonde angoisse s'emparer d'elle. Elle rajusta la couette sur elle et respira calmement pour chasser la panique irrationnelle qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Élise.

Hermione se redressa et avisa la silhouette de la blonde allongée sur le grand lit.

\- Ouais... Juste une angoisse nocturne. Ça va passer, bailla l'amnésique. Vous ne dormez pas ?

\- Je réfléchis. Et ça m'empêche de me reposer.

\- Vous voulez discuter ? Quelquefois, dire les choses à voix haute rend la réflexion plus facile... on se rend alors compte de ce que l'on pense vraiment.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours aussi compréhensive ?

\- Euh... Ça vous gêne ? s'enquit la brunette, se demandant sur quel pied danser.

\- Vous êtes comme ça avec tout le monde ou juste avec moi ? renchérit Élise.

\- Aucune idée. Je vous ai contrariée ?

\- Vous me posez un problème.

Hermione reçut la phrase comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Elle avait subitement froid et tremblait de tous ses membres alors qu'elle repoussait la couette. Dans l'obscurité de l'appartement, elle chercha silencieusement ses vêtements, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Ce qu'elle craignait venait d'arriver : elle était un problème pour la commandant.

\- Que faites-vous ? interrogea Elise en s'asseyant sur son lit.

La Française alluma la lumière et vit la brunette passer un pantalon.

\- Je ne veux pas être un problème, je vais vous laisser, dit doucement l'amnésique, la voix rauque d'émotion. Je suis désolée.

\- Attendez. Si vous partez, le problème ne sera pas réglé.

Hermione continua à s'habiller, le coeur lourd.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait, mais je comprends que j'ai assez abusé de votre hospitalité.

La Française la regardait et se sentait bizarre à l'idée de ne plus cohabiter avec la brunette.

\- Vous voulez bien arrêter ce que vous faites ?

L'amnésique suspendit le boutonnage de sa chemise, se demandant quelle mouche piquait la commandant.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Vous pouvez vous décider, s'il vous plait ? Parce qu'il est un peu plus que 4 heures du matin, et que je voudrais soit partir, soit dormir.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de partir et c'est vous qui avez proposé de discuter. Mais je peux continuer à réfléchir toute seule.

\- Vous avez dit que j'étais un problème ! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Non, j'ai dit que vous me posiez un problème.

\- C'est à peu près la même chose. Et d'après vous, comment je dois le prendre ? Et c'est quoi, ce problème que je vous pose ?

Elise se rallongea et croisa ses mains sous sa tête.

\- Venez ici, comme ça je peux rester couchée.

Hermione maugréa et ôta son pantalon tout en conservant sa chemise, puis elle se glissa sous les draps tout en faisant attention de rester loin de l'enquêtrice.

\- On a bien convenu que c'était strictement physique entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit la brunette, se demandant où voulait en venir la blonde.

\- J'ai appelé votre ancienne camarade ce soir. La sorcière psy.

Hermione allait demander quand, mais elle ne posa pas la question, venant de comprendre ce que la blonde avait en tête.

\- Vous voulez coucher avec elle, lâcha l'amnésique d'une voix blanche. Je... je comprends, mentit-elle en se forçant à sourire et à prendre un ton dégagé. Et donc, vous la voyez quand ? Prévenez-moi que je vous laisse l'intimité nécessaire.

Elise balaya la proposition de la main avant de se tourner pour regarder la brunette dans les yeux.

\- Ca vous embête.

\- Ce que je ressens importe peu, fit Hermione, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Et donc, suite à ça, que voulez-vous me dire ? Vous voulez coucher avec Parkinson, grand bien vous fasse ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon accord, vous êtes majeure et vaccinée.

\- Effectivement.

Elise voyait surtout de la colère dans les yeux noisette et elle essayait de comprendre comment ce qu'elle disait pouvait générer une réaction aussi vive. Et par-dessus tout, cette colère l'affectait.

\- Je l'ai appelée pendant que vous dormiez, j'ai écris une note que j'ai laissée sur le comptoir et je suis partie pour Londres.

Hermione ne comprenait plus très bien.

\- Mais vous êtes là... elle est venue vous chercher par un quelconque moyen magique pour que vous ayez eu le temps de vous envoyer en l'air et de revenir... Je n'ai décidément rien à faire dans ce lit.

Wassermann arrêta le geste brusque de l'amnésique qui se dégageait des draps et la retint.

\- Non, j'ai pris ma Porsche et j'ai conduit. Mais plus je m'approchais et plus je me sentais inconfortable avec l'idée.

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce que la blonde voulait, ou ne voulait pas.

\- J'ai fait demi tour et je suis rentrée me coucher. J'ai posé un lapin à la sorcière qui n'était pas très heureuse de cette situation, poursuivit Elise en repensant aux deux SMS que Pansy lui avait envoyés quand la commandant lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne viendrait finalement pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait demi-tour si vous en aviez envie ?

\- Parce que je pensais à vous. D'où le fait que vous me posez un problème. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir me contenter d'une relation purement physique. Je crois que je tombe amoureuse de vous.

\- Vous ... Oh...

Hermione tombait des nues.

\- Et c'est mal ?

Elise regardait toujours intensément la brunette.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ca m'est arrivé une fois. Ca s'est fini rapidement, brusquement et ça s'est avéré être au final une très mauvaise idée qui a eu pour conséquence ma rétrogradation.

\- Ah... J'aimerais dire que je comprends, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai eu des histoires malheureuses. Enfin, si, avec Lexa puisqu'elle est morte, mais je ne me souviens pas de notre relation. Donc pour le moment, je suis seulement triste qu'une jeune femme qui avait la vie devant elle soit décédée.

\- Vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi ? demanda abruptement la blonde.

\- Je crois... ça m'a fait vraiment mal quand vous avez dit que j'étais un... que je vous posais un problème, se reprit la brunette. Donc je peux en déduire que oui.

\- Vous étiez en colère.

\- J'étais en colère et blessée.

\- Et ça m'a fait du mal de vous voir comme ça, à cause de moi. Je crois que ça veut dire que j'ai des sentiments pour vous. Donc c'est pas que physique.

\- OK. Résumons : vous avez des sentiments pour moi et j'en ai pour vous. Ca vous terrifie et je suis mortifiée de vous causer de l'embarras. Maintenant, on fait quoi ?

\- Vous pouvez dormir dans le lit avec moi si vous voulez.

Elise se réinstalla sur le dos, les mains derrières la nuque. Hermione finit de se déshabiller et se rallongea à une distance raisonnable de la blonde. Elle n'était pas certaine que, malgré la naissance de sentiments, la commandant apprécie les câlins. Les secondes s'égrenèrent et le sommeil ne parvenait pas à s'accrocher durablement aux paupières de la brunette qui sentait sa voisine de lit tendue.

\- Vous réfléchissez toujours... commenta doucement l'amnésique.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça implique d'être amoureuse. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi faire. C'est des sentiments pour quelqu'un et je ne suis pas sensible aux sentiments d'habitude.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre. Le peu dont je me souvienne avec Lexa, c'est du sexe torride. Tout le reste a été effacé. Je ne vous serai pas d'une grande aide.

\- Très bien. J'appellerai Karl demain. Reposez-vous en attendant.

La brunette ressentait le malaise de la blonde. Elle était inquiète de ne pas maîtriser la situation et Hermione comprenait cette impression. Aussi, elle décida qu'elle dormirait ultérieurement et se pencha pour embrasser la commandant.

\- Un orgasme vous aiderait-il à dormir ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Ca m'éviterait de penser. Et ça chasserait la tension qui m'habite depuis trois bonnes heures. J'ai décommandé un corps-à-corps avec Pansy Parkinson pour venir vous retrouver.

\- Pour me mettre dans de bonnes dispositions, évitez de me parler de Parkinson.

Elise tourna la tête vers l'amnésique.

\- Il ne faut pas dire ce qu'on pense quand on est amoureux ?

\- Ce n'est pas le souci. C'est juste que je ne l'apprécie pas et que savoir qu'elle a failli coucher avec vous me donne envie d'aller chez elle et de la frapper. Donc, pour résumer, entendre son nom ne me met pas d'humeur badine.

\- Hmmm, je le conçois. Mais je pense qu'elle est importante pour vous. Pour vous aider.

\- On trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas la revoir.

\- Parce que j'ai voulu coucher avec elle ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de me sentir plus menacée que nécessaire.

\- Je vous ai promis qu'il ne vous arriverait rien. Je tiens mes promesses.

La brunette soupira.

\- Vous avez également dit que seule mon intégrité physique entrait dans votre mandat, pas ma santé mentale.

\- Mon mandat s'étend maintenant que je suis amoureuse de vous, répondit la commandante.

Hermione laissa ses doigts caresser le profil de la Française.

\- Merci. Aussi, par pitié, ne m'obligez pas à revoir cette femme. Elle est à coup sûr vexée d'avoir été éconduite et potentiellement m'en veut. Je ne veux pas qu'elle joue avec mon esprit dans ses conditions.

\- D'accord, on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Je demanderai à ma cousine.

\- Merci, fit l'Anglaise, soulagée.

\- Il reste une heure avant de se lever. Vous voulez dormir ou un orgasme ?

\- Vous vouliez vous lever à 5h30 ? s'étrangla l'amnésique. Écoutez, ça me ferait plaisir de coucher avec vous, mais vous décalez le réveil à 8 heures.

\- Je dois travailler. Je n'ai pas fini de voir tous les rapports qui ont été envoyés et j'ai des informations à recueillir. Mais vous pouvez vous lever plus tard.

Hermione ne répondit pas et embrassa langoureusement la commandant. Ses mains se saisirent du tee shirt de la blonde et l'en débarrassèrent rapidement. Elise déposa sa bouche sur un téton qui s'éveilla à son contact tandis qu'une main parcourait le ventre pour descendre à sa destination.

\- Attends, fit la brunette en rattrapant la main de son amante. Un 69, ça te tente ?

\- Oui, répondit la blonde, le regard pétillant de luxure.

Hermione vint se positionner sur la commandant, la tête en direction de l'intimité de son amante, et souffla doucement dessus.

La commandant frémit et n'attendit pas avant de prendre les hanches de son amante entre ses mains pour doucement amener son sexe vers sa propre bouche. De sa langue, elle écarta les plis chauds pour se glisser lentement entre ces lèvres intimes et remonter sa caresse vers le clitoris de la brunette. Hermione, quant à elle, s'appliquait à rendre à sa partenaire le plaisir que cette dernière lui offrait. Les hanches des deux amantes venaient se livrer aux langues aguicheuses qui quémandaient la chaleur humide des plaisirs intimes alors que des doigts habiles trouvaient réponses dans des gémissements mal contenus. Les corps se paraient d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui témoignait de leurs efforts. Les frissons de désir parcouraient les peaux et les appuis de la brunette commençaient à trembler sur leur base.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, haleta l'Anglaise.

Élise accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts et de sa langue, et Hermione dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser emporter par l'orgasme qu'elle sentait poindre. Elle voulait que sa partenaire crie son plaisir en même temps qu'elle.

La brunette mit ses dernières énergies à faire monter le plaisir de sa partenaire jusqu'au point de non retour et put elle aussi se laisser aller à jouir de son orgasme.

Sentant que ses jambes n'allaient plus la soutenir, elle roula sur le côté et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration avant de se rallonger dans le bon sens.

\- Tu veux venir dans mes bras ? proposa-t-elle à Élise.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

\- D'accord, fit-elle sans être tout à fait sûre de sa réponse.

Elle se blottit contre l'amnésique qui referma ses bras autour d'elle. L'Anglaise embrassa la Française et sourit sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est très agréable d'avoir des sentiments pour toi, confia-t-elle.

\- J'aime bien être avec toi, mais je sais pas vraiment quoi faire avec ce que je ressens, c'est très perturbant.

\- On verra plus tard, proposa la brunette. Essaye de dormir un peu.

La blonde acquiesça mollement et consentit à se laisser happée par le sommeil.

Hermione attendit plusieurs longues minutes, afin d'être certaine qu'élise dormait profondément, puis tendit le bras pour repousser le réveil.

\- Méfait accompli, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Minerva avait fait un effort surhumain pour se lever, ce matin-là. Les deux heures de sommeil qu'elle s'était octroyées n'étaient pas suffisant pour qu'elle arbore une mine détendue au petit-déjeuner. Les bruits des discussions qui résonnaient dans la grande salle lui collèrent une migraine sortie tout droit des cercles de l'enfer et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle regagna son bureau, une demi-heure plus tard.

Grimpant l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à son antre, elle décida de s'octroyer deux heures de sieste. Cependant, son projet tomba à l'eau quand, à peine avait-elle retiré son chapeau, la gargouille gardienne de la porte l'informait que le Docteur Parkinson souhaitait avoir une entrevue.

\- Faites-la monter, soupira la Directrice, qui espérait que la médicomage venait avec des bonnes nouvelles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Ecossaise fut une fois de plus déçue. L'ancienne Serpentard déboula dans son bureau folle de rage et commença à hurler dès la porte poussée.

\- M'éconduire ? Moi ? Par deux fois ! C'est une honte ! s'emporta Pansy en allumant une cigarette.

\- On ne fume pas dans l'enceinte de... commença McGonagall.

\- Je m'en fous ! rétorqua la médicomage dans un nuage de fumée. Elle me réveille à une heure du matin pour me proposer de s'envoyer en l'air, deux heures après j'ai un texto lapidaire me disant qu'en fait non, l'autre dinde rouge et or est plus à son goût et, pour enfoncer le clou, retexto il y a une heure pour me dire que les séances, c'est niet, qu'elles allaient trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais il n'y a personne d'autres ! Je suis la MEILLEURE !

Minerva se massa les tempes, ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce qu'éructait la Serpentard, et n'étant pas certaine de vouloir comprendre de toutes façons. Elle prit le parti de s'assoir à son bureau et de faire apparaitre une tasse, non deux tasses de thé. Offrir un café à la médicomage était totalement exclu vu son état. Elle prit l'une des tasses de porcelaine et tourna tranquillement la cuillère dedans, attendant que la Serpentard descende de ses grands chevaux et veuille bien lui parler, et non hurler.

\- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? poursuivit Pansy avec véhémence, prenant le silence de son auditrice pour de l'assentiment. Me repousser, moi ? La Fabuleuse Docteur Parkinson ? Que ce soit pour les orgasmes ou la psychanalyse, personne ne m'a jamais égalée !

\- De un, baissez le volume de votre voix. Je ne suis pas sourde et je n'ai pas assez dormi. De deux, qui vous a éconduit ?

\- La commandant Wassermann ! Elle préfère Granger à moi alors qu'elle m'a aguichée cette nuit ! Non mais quelle salope !

Minerva soupira.

\- Et bien, vous pouvez tout de même vous dire qu'elle a sérieusement envisagé coucher avec vous. C'est plutôt flatteur, après tout elle ne vous a vu que quoi… une heure ? Et vous avez réussi à la faire hésiter.

\- Je me fous de ses hésitations ! Préférer Granger à moi ? Cette... cette... s'étouffa la Serpentard, ne trouvant pas de mot assez injurieux pour retranscrire fidèlement ce qu'elle pensait de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Et maintenant qu'elles se sont bien foutues de ma trogne, elles ne veulent plus de mon expertise médicale !

\- Ont-elles donné une raison ?

\- Non ! C'est honteux !

\- Peut-être que vous avez plus mis de l'avant votre personnalité de chasseuse que votre virtuosité de psychiatre. Miss Granger est peut-être refroidie quant à vos intentions.

\- Elle confirme donc qu'elle est une imbécile ! rugit la Serpentard. Je vais aller chez la commandant et faire l'esclandre du siècle !

\- Laissez-moi plutôt jouer la médiatrice, proposa doucement McGonagall. A la condition que vous vous calmiez.

\- Me calmer ? Me calmer mon cul oui !

\- Miss Parkinson, je vous prierais de limiter votre vocabulaire à ce qui sied dans ce bureau. Maintenant, asseyez-vous.

La médicomage foudroya la Directrice du regard mais consentit à prendre place en face d'elle. Elle prit même la tasse de thé que l'animagus lui tendit en venant s'assoir sur le fauteuil à ses côtés.

\- Le passé est le passé, il faut en tirer des idées pour se concentrer sur l'avenir. Donc, comment démontrer à la commandant Wassermann et à Miss Granger que vous êtes la seule option thérapeutique valide.

\- Je suis cheffe de service ce qui, à mon âge, est un exploit professionnel ! J'ai brisé le plafond de verre ! J'ai eu cette direction sans avoir à passer sous un bureau ! Donc ça prouve que je suis la meilleure ! rétorqua Pansy, furieuse d'avoir à se justifier.

\- Je ne pensais pas à faire valoir votre glorieux CV, mais plutôt à apporter des réponses à des questions qui n'en ont pas encore. Si vous démontrez que vous êtes incontournable pour résoudre le mystère qui entoure l'apparition d'une nouvelle itération de Miss Granger, personne ne pourra vous écarter. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Mais pour apporter des réponses, encore faudrait-il que je puisse oeuvrer ! Mais les deux idiotes refusent de faire la moindre séance ! s'exclama la Serpentard, en levant les bras au ciel.

Elle en lâcha sa cigarette presque consumée entièrement et le mégot tomba sur le sol sous le regard réprobateur de l'Ecossaise.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu besoin d'une séance pour trouver des idées que personne n'avait soumises. Les mondes parallèles par exemple, vous seule y avez pensé. Je crois que vous pourriez tenter de décoder les signes inscrits sur les pierres que Miss Granger porte au cou. C'est vous qui y avez vu des inscriptions troll. Si vous le souhaitez, on peut demander copie des marques et chercher dans la bibliothèque des Directeurs.

Pansy roula des yeux avant de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine dans une attitude boudeuse.

\- Je ne le ferai que si elles me supplient, fit la médicomage d'un air pincé. Et que la commandant se fasse pardonner de son attitude de cette nuit. On ne me réveille pas impunément en me faisant miroiter une partie de jambes en l'air qui, au final, est décommandée.

Minerva se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et prit une gorgée de thé.

\- Rien ne vous empêche de prendre de l'avance, fit-elle d'un ton détaché. Imaginez l'effet si vous donnez la réponse au moment où on vous sollicitera.

\- Je ne perds pas mon temps en bénévolat. Cette allumeuse de Française m'a fait espérer une récompense pour des efforts que je m'apprêtais à fournir. Elle va devoir régler une partie de mes honoraires en avance pour que je fasse usage de mes talents.

\- Votre choix Miss Parkinson. Si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où me trouver.

McGonagall se leva, mettant fin à l'entretien devant une Pansy toujours fermée.

\- Albus, vous pouvez m'indiquer où sont rangés les ouvrages qui transcrivent les symboles du langage troll ?

\- Bien sûr ma chère, vous les trouverez à T.

\- Comme Troll, lança la voix suave de sarcasmes de Severus.

Pansy ne retint pas le petit rire moqueur qui monta en entendant son ancien directeur de maison se moquer.

\- Miss Parkinson, vous devriez aider votre ancienne directrice, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sache que la lettre T est entre S et U.

\- Rogue, ça suffit ! gronda McGonagall. Je vais m'octroyer deux heures de repos. D'ici là, libre à vous de rentrer chez vous ruminer votre rancœur ou de rester ici et d'œuvrer pour que le monde conserve son équilibre !

La médicomage se leva élégamment, ferma le bouton de sa veste de costume Versace et passa devant l'animagus pour rejoindre la bibliothèque des Directeurs.

\- Tant qu'à être dans le coin des T, je vais aussi vous trouver de la lecture à S comme Source, en attendant que votre grand âge se soit reposé.

\- Ou E, comme essence éternelle, précisa McGonagall. C'est ce que cherchaient les deux femmes qui ont attaqué Hermione.

* * *

Quand Hermione et Elise rentrèrent chez la commandant, la brunette était désemparée. Les deux femmes avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à courir les différents psychiatres des environs, et aucun n'avait pu l'aider. Personne aux alentours n'avait de solution pour lui rendre sa mémoire. Aussi, le trajet jusqu'au studio de la Française s'était passé dans un silence pesant, les deux femmes prenant sur elles pour ne pas laisser éclater leur frustration.

Néanmoins, à peine Elise avait-elle fermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle attrapa la brunette pour la plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser avec avidité.

\- Je... euh... c'est vraiment le moment ? s'enquit l'amnésique.

\- Si tu en as envie, oui, se contenta de répondre la blonde en s'attelant à défaire le bouton du jean de son amante.

\- Visiblement tu as toujours envie toi, sourit l'amnésique.

Elise fit glisser le pantalon sur les jambes de son amante et se dépêcha de lui ôter son haut. Le boxer ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir et la commandant se mit à genoux pour prendre possession de l'intimité de la brunette.

\- Oh... mon... dieu ! gémit l'amnésique.

Elle la laissa œuvrer jusqu'au moment où continuer allait lui couper ses appuis et incita la blonde à se lever. L'embrassant au point de se gouter sur les lèvres de son amante, Hermione entreprit à son tour l'effeuillage de sa partenaire, laissant trainer ses doigts partout sur le corps dénudé.

\- Tu peux aller droit au but ? demanda Elise, impatiente.

La brunette sourit et emmena Elise jusqu'au canapé.

\- Tourne-toi de dos, chuchota l'amnésique.

La commandant frissonna d'anticipation et fit ce que son amante lui demandait. Hermione se plaqua contre elle, la caressant de ses seins alors que ses doigts migraient vers l'intimité qui réclamait toute son attention. Le téléphone d'Elise se mit à sonner mais la blonde s'en foutait. Elle voulait qu'Hermione la fasse jouir pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure.

\- Je te promets que ton correspondant va croire que tu as disparu, murmura l'amnésique à l'oreille de la blonde.

Élise laissait les frissons de désir courir le long de sa colonne. Elle se pencha vers le dossier du canapé pour reprendre un appui et Hermione en profita pour engager profondément ses doigts dans le fourreau brûlant, suscitant un gémissement grave chez son amante.

\- Et quand tu pourras enfin répondre, c'est lui qui aura disparu...

La sonnerie s'arrêta et Hermione soupira d'aise. Cependant, elle reprit moins d'une minute plus tard.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai... haleta la blonde, ses hanches bougeant en suivant le rythme imposé par la brunette. Je peux pas être tranquille quand je baise ?

La brunette tiqua au mot employé mais nota d'en parler plus tard. Baiser c'était l'ancienne version de leur relation. Elle ne put réprimer un pincement au cœur lorsque l'image de Lexa passa fugitivement dans sa conscience. Heureusement pour elle, le plaisir d'Elise s'amplifia pour s'exprimer pleinement dans un cri de jouissance.

La sonnerie du téléphone persistait, reprenant inlassablement à chaque fois qu'elle s'interrompait. Mais la commandant n'en avait cure. A peine l'orgasme l'avait balayée qu'elle se retourna pour attraper l'amnésique et la coucher sur le canapé. Tandis qu'elle l'embrassait avec avidité, ses doigts pénétrèrent sans préavis l'antre humide de sa partenaire.

La brunette se prêta avidement aux caresses envahissantes, cherchant à retrouver le niveau d'excitation qu'elle vivait avant de prendre les commandes de leur jeu.

\- Tu veux que je prenne ma boite à jouets ? demanda Elise.

\- Pas tout de suite, haleta le brunette. Fais-moi jouir, réponds à ton satané patron, et on en reparle ensuite.

\- J'espère que c'est mon patron, et pas la psy sorcière qui me harcèle...

\- Si c'est elle, on jouira au téléphone, proposa cyniquement Hermione.

\- On verra plus tard... répondit laconiquement Elise avant d'approfondir le va-et-vient de ses doigts.

Les deux amantes ne pensèrent plus qu'au plaisir grandissant jusqu'à ce qu'il explose bruyamment. Le téléphone continuait de sonner mais les cris de plaisir d'Hermione et d'Elise couvraient temporairement la mélodie.

\- Tu devrais répondre, haleta Hermione, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Élise étira son bras et attrapa le cellulaire. Avant de décrocher, elle regarda Hermione.

\- Tu es belle.

La brunette, surprise, resta sans voix tandis que la blonde, découvrant l'identité de son harceleur téléphonique, soupirait fortement.

\- Je vous ai posé un lapin mais ce n'est pas une raison pour... Pardon ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Attendez, je vous mets sur haut-parleur.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle appuya sur un bouton et la voix de Pansy Parkinson résonna dans le studio.

\- Mais bien sûr que j'ai trouvé ! Vous me prenez pour qui ?

\- Calmez-vous, Docteur Parkinson, fit la voix de Minerva McGonagall en arrière-plan. Et expliquez-nous.

\- L'Essence Immortelle, c'est avec des majuscules et c'est un des nombreux noms de l'Origine de toutes magies ! On le trouve dans un vieux verset du livre de la Source !

\- Le livre de la Source ? répéta Hermione. Connais pas...

\- Normal, tu es une née de moldue, répliqua sèchement et avec dédain l'ancienne Serpentard.

L'amnésique roula des yeux.

\- Et c'est quoi la Source ? demanda Elise.

\- Le dieu des sorciers, répondit Minerva avec un ton qui indiquait clairement ce qu'elle pensait de ses fariboles. Certains pensent que nous lui devons nos pouvoirs.

\- Et donc, Hermione aurait volé l'âme de Dieu ? Son essence ? demanda la commandant. Soyons sérieuses, c'est impossible !

\- Effectivement, fit la voix moqueuse de la médicomage.

\- Des sorcières accusent Hermione d'avoir pris l'essence immortelle, et vous nous dites que c'est impossible. Donc, vous n'apportez aucune réponse, fit Elise en sortant tranquillement une boite de sous son lit. Bonne journée !

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha et reporta son attention sur l'amnésique.

\- Tu veux qu'on reprenne là ou on s'est arrêté ? proposa-t-elle.

Avant qu'Hermione réponde, le cellulaire se remit à sonner frénétiquement.

La commandant attrapa son cellulaire pour le passer en mode silencieux et le jeta sur la table à manger du studio.

\- On devrait être tranquille maintenant, fit-elle laconiquement. Alors ? Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

\- Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ?

\- Dis-moi, répondit Élise, inquiète du manque d'engouement de son amante.

\- J'aimerais un câlin... être juste là, ensemble. Je sais que tu n'es pas attirée par ce côté de la relation mais j'en ai besoin... juste exister pour quelqu'un.

La blonde acquiesça et alla s'allonger dans son lit. Hermione la suivit pour de blottir contre la commandant, la tête posée sur l'épaule de la Française. Élise caressa les cheveux bruns et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'amnésique.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

Des coups furent portés à la porte du studio et Hermione souffla sa frustration.

\- C'était parfait, maugréa-t-elle.

\- On n'est pas obligées de répondre.

\- Sauf si tu sais comment lui faire perdre ses souvenirs, Parkinson va s'accrocher comme un morpion, soupira la brunette.

\- Miss Wassermann, Miss Granger, nous sommes navrées de vous déranger, fit la voix de Minerva. Mais...

\- Rhabillez-vous et venez nous ouvrir ! ordonna Pansy d'un ton peu aimable.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, souffla Hermione.

\- Si la professeure est là, on peut supposer qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à savoir.

\- Honnêtement, je m'en moque. Etre dans tes bras est plus important que tout, en ce moment. Ca me fait un bien fou.

\- Alors on ne bouge pas. Elles finiront par se lasser.

Hermione se redressa et embrassa tendrement Elise. Cette femme était le centre de son univers. La seconde d'après un pop sonore résonna dans le studio.

\- Merde ! cria la brunette en attrapant la couette pour la rabattre sur Elise et elle. Parkinson, tu te prends pour qui ?

\- On ne me raccroche pas au nez ! On ne me pose pas un lapin ! On ne me laisse pas poireauter sur un paillasson !

\- Et on ne s'invite pas chez les gens sans y être invité, rétorqua sèchement Elise. Partez ou je vous tire dessus !

Parkinson partit d'un rire sardonique avant de sortir sa baguette de sa manche.

\- Vous pariez ?

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas le droit de faire de la magie sur des non sorciers, fit Hermione en se levant pour se mettre entre la baguette et la commandant.

Pansy admira tranquillement le corps exposé avant de répondre indolemment.

\- La légitime défense existe aussi chez nous.

\- Va attendre dehors qu'on se rhabille, ordonna la brunette.

\- Maintenant que je suis là, je ne me fais pas mettre à la porte, fit la brune goguenarde.

La médicomage semblait camper sur ses positions en narguant les deux femmes jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux coups retentissent à la porte.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de venir m'ouvrir ?

Parkinson leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Minerva et Hermione profita de l'instant pour pousser Elise vers sa salle de bain pendant qu'elle se drapait dans le drap du lit.

La brunette prit le temps de jeter un regard assassin à l'ancienne Serpentard avant d'aller ouvrir à l'Ecossaise.

\- Bienvenue dans le moulin. C'est une habitude sorcière de s'imposer dans la vie des gens ?

Le ton de la brunette n'était pas particulièrement accueillant.

\- Vous... Vous devriez vous habiller, bafouilla McGonagall.

\- C'était l'idée, mais la femme qui s'est pris un râteau ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

\- Je ne me suis pas...

\- Oh que si, fit la brunette en se plantant devant Parkinson. Et si tu ne commences pas à changer des manières, tu vas aussi te reprendre mon poing sur ton joli petit nez.

Pansy eut un rictus narquois.

\- On tombe sous le charme Granger ?

\- Non. J'ai succombé à ceux d'Elise et vice-versa. Alors lâche-nous la grappe.

\- Oui, ma Source, fit Pansy avec une petite révérence.

Le regard de la brunette se voila et sa posture tout à coup plus rigide n'échappa pas à Élise qui sortait de la salle de bain habillée.

\- Un problème ? demanda la commandant.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ma Source ? demanda Hermione.

Pansy se tourna à moitié vers Minerva.

\- L'instruction des moldus, c'est votre champ d'expertise, moi ça me fatigue.

\- Et bien, au vu des recherches qu'a menées Pansy, et des propos des personnes qui vous ont agressées, nous supposons que vous avez l'âme de la Source, fit prudemment la directrice.

Hermione chercha du regard l'appui de la blonde avant de partir à rire.

\- Ok, c'est une farce, on joue à caméra cachée.

\- Non. Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle ne vient pas toute seule, ce ne sont pas des sorcières qui vous ont agressées, mais des fées. Et c'est un peu plus coriace, ajouta Parkinson.

\- Et comment vous avez trouvé tout ça ? Questionna Wassermann.

\- Les deux femmes ont parlé de l'Essence Immortelle. Et pour avoir relu le Livre de la Source, ce surnom n'est utilité que par le peuple des fées, répondit pompeusement la médicomage.

Hermione, toujours enroulée de son grand drap, tourna son attention vers l'animagus.

\- Minerva, c'est quoi votre avis ?

\- Je pense qu'elle a raison. Mais avant d'en discuter plus longuement, je vous suggère de vous habiller.

\- Donc, hier vous parliez de bondieuseries et aujourd'hui vous êtes prête à penser que je suis... j'héberge... votre dieu ?

\- Ouais, fit Pansy tandis que Minerva affichait un air perplexe.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, remarqua Elise pour la vieille femme.

\- Je ne crois pas en Dieu, répondit l'Ecossaise.

\- Un signe de bonne santé mentale, lâcha la commandant.

Minerva remonta ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez.

\- Le fait est que les fées semblent y croire et qu'elles sont après Hermione.

\- Avec un peu de chance, nos adversaires sont stupides. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Soupira l'amnésique.

\- Maintenant que j'ai prouvé mon utilité, je peux tenter de faire remonter tes souvenirs, Granger ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Utile peut-être, fiable c'est autre chose, grommela la brunette en resserrant son drap autour d'elle. J'ai pas confiance.

\- Oui, mais il n'y a personne d'autre, susurra Pansy. Donc, si tu ne veux pas que ta perte de mémoire cause ta mort, remets-en toi à la bonne médicomage.

Hermione lança un coup d'œil pas vraiment rassuré à Élise avant de s'adresser à McGonagall.

\- Vous ne la laisserez pas faire n'importe quoi ?

\- Heureuse de savoir que tu lui fais confiance alors que tu ne la connais pas plus que moi, renifla Parkinson.

\- Le privilège de l'âge. Bien sûr, Miss Granger. Il ne vous arrivera rien.

\- Hmmm, comme le dit si bien le dicton, l'âge avant la beauté, se moqua Pansy. Assieds-toi Granger, et voyons ce que tu as dans le crâne.

\- Pour le coup, je pense que je vais aller m'habiller avant.

* * *

Hermione était assise dans le canapé, droite comme un i. A ses côtés, Elise regardait alternativement la brunette et la médicomage assise en face de l'amnésique. Parkinson faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, observant avec intérêt sa patiente. Cette dernière était visiblement crispée et apeurée.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal. En fait, si, je sais pourquoi. J'ai pas confiance... maugréa Hermione.

\- Rassurez-vous, Miss Granger, il ne se passera rien de néfaste pour vous, rassura MInerva, adossée contre la porte d'entrée.

\- Et ça serait bien de te détendre Granger, parce que tu vas finir par te faire péter ta carotide. Alors pour commencer, tu vas respirer un grand coup et regarder droite devant toi. Tu me vois bien ?

La médicomage souriait en coin, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Avoir Granger sous la coupe de sa baguette, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait. Même si elle en avait rêvé étant jeune.

\- Je suis la meilleure dans tout ce que je fais. Et je suis d'une éthique irréprochable pour tout ce qui touche à ma spécialité médicale.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas les moyens de le vérifier, siffla la brunette entre ses dents.

\- J'adore les défis, Granger, et te soigner contre ta volonté va dans ce sens.

\- Vous pouvez vous taire et commencer ? J'ai hâte de pouvoir boucler mon enquête, lâcha Elise.

\- Vous pourrez ainsi vous débarrasser de votre victime-coup-d'un-soir et je pourrais vous inviter à dîner, susurra Pansy.

Hermione décala sa tête.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que ça fait une baguette dans le c..

\- Miss Granger !

\- Si ça se trouve, je vais bien rire dans quelques minutes, quand tu auras retrouvé ta mémoire. Tu vas peut-être te réveiller hétéro qui rêvait d'avoir une petite aventure lesbienne...

\- Auquel cas j'aurai eu la plus belle avec Elise. Je te donne une chance d'arrêter avec tes conneries, une seule, et ensuite je me casse.

Parkinson afficha une moue boudeuse avant qu'un trait rouge lui effleure les cheveux. Elle se retourna pour voir McGonagall qui tenait sa baguette entre ses doigts.

\- Docteur, nous attendons que vous, fit l'Ecossaise.

Sur un soupir à fendre l'âme, la médicomage ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer.

\- Tu vas commencer par respirer, profondément… te laisser aller au fonds du canapé… les pieds au sol, tu ressens ton corps, le cuir du fauteuil, sa chaleur, la forme qu'il prend. Tu entends ma voix, ta respiration… l'air autour de toi, tu le sens circuler… tu es apaisée, tranquille, ta respiration est plus profonde, plus lente, plus agréable...

Hermione écoutait, tentant de ne pas remuer sur son assise. Mais ça l'agaçait. La voix de la médicomage l'agaçait.

"J'ai envie de me gratter..." songea-t-elle. "Peut-être que discrètement..."

Il n'y avait plus de litanie depuis quelques secondes et Hermione entrouvrit un œil pour comprendre. Parkinson avait croisé les bras sous sa poitrine et attendait.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Elise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si tu veux rester dans ta vie de misère sans souvenirs, pas de problème pour moi. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi les fées veulent ta peau et ont buté ta précédente petite amie, t'es priée de faire un effort.

\- J'y peux rien ! Ca m'énerve, ton truc ! souffla Hermione.

\- Ok, dans ce cas, on va y aller par la magie. J'essayais de ne pas t'effrayer, mais si la suggestion ne fonctionne pas, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant vu ton passé de Gryffondor, et bien on faire ça à la force de la baguette. Et sans laisser le temps à la brunette de protester, la médicomage fit un mouvement souple du poignet tout en prononçant une suite d'incantations. L'amnésique vacilla sur ses appuis avant de s'affaisser comme un mannequin sans vie.

\- Bien, maintenant on va pouvoir travailler.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda froidement la commandant qui s'agenouillait auprès de la brunette inconsciente.

\- Rien de bien méchant. Elle n'est pas réceptive à l'hypnose classique des moldus, alors je lui ai ôté le pouvoir de s'opposer à ma voix. Le plus dur reste à faire maintenant, lever le sort d'oubliette et ça c'est pas gagné. S'il a vraiment bien été fait, il ne restera rien, comme une plage après la marée. Mais s'il a été lancé à la va-vite, il se peut que la marée ne soit pas montée assez haut pour tout effacer, ni même qu'elle ait complètement fait disparaitre toutes les traces. Et je n'ai besoin que de trouver ces traces.

Maintenant toute à sa patiente, Parkinson jeta un sort et maintient le lien entre sa baguette et l'endormie. Au bout de quelques minutes, Élise vit que la médicomage semblait lutter contre quelque chose de puissant. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe.

\- Madame la Directrice, vous êtes douée en legilimencie ? J'aurais bien besoin d'aide... J'ai trouvé le verrou mais je n'arrive pas à le faire sauter.

\- Votre directeur de maison était sans conteste le maitre de la spécialité, mais je me défends. Legilimens, lança-t-elle après avoir dégainé sa baguette en direction de l'amnésique.

Élise ne savait quoi faire. Elle attrapa la main d'Hermione et la serra dans la sienne. Elle espérait que les deux sorcières savaient ce qu'elles faisaient.

\- Mais qu'elle est cette magie ? Maugréa Minerva entre ses dents.

\- On y est presque. Je sens que ça va sauter, fit Pansy.

La blonde se sentait totalement inutile et aucune idée ne lui venait pour aider. Elle haïssait cette sensation d'inutilité. Mais elle sentait qu'il serait mal venu de demander quoi faire.

\- C'est une magie différente que celle des fées… Mais ça se confond avec quelque chose de plus ancien, et j'ai du mal à le cerner pour le réactiver. Par la barbe de Merlin, mais elle avait quoi dans la tête Granger...

Minerva raffermit la prise sur sa baguette et intensifie son sortilège.

\- Encore un peu... Quelques secondes... Ça va péter, j'en suis sûre, encouragea Pansy.

Élise regardait le visage de la brunette se couvrir de sueur tandis que son corps se crispait, sa respiration se faire de plus en plus rapide tandis qu'elle blêmissait. Inquiète, elle pose deux doigts sur la carotide turgescente.

\- Son pouls s'affole, vous êtes en train de la tuer... faut arrêter …

\- Pas maintenant. On ne doit pas gâcher tant d'efforts. Nous y sommes presque !

La blonde regardait la scène et n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure des événements. Elle souhaitait plus que tout avoir accès aux souvenirs de la brunette pour boucler son enquête. Et les deux sorcières avaient l'air de croire que c'était possible. Mais l'enquêtrice pouvait que constater que la vie de l'amnésique était maintenant en jeu. Les crispations jusqu'alors passagères s'installaient durablement et le pouls désordonné devenait filant et de plus en plus difficile à percevoir. Elise respira à fonds au moment de prendre sa décision. Elle avait promis à Hermione de veiller sur elle. Elle se leva chercher son arme de service avant de la poser sur le front de la médicomage.

\- Vous arrêtez, tout de suite.

\- Cessez vos enfantillages, siffla la brune sans dévier sa baguette de la tempe de l'amnésique tétanisée.

\- Dans ce cas...

L'instant d'après, Elise avait bousculé et entrainé au sol Parkinson, faisait voler sa baguette loin de sa main. A califourchon sur son dos, une clé de bras immobilisant l'ancienne Serpentard, elle reposa le canon de son arme sur sa tempe.

\- Professeur, vous réveillez Hermione. Maintenant, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Imbécile de moldue, grinça Pansy qui tentait de se dégager, rendant la clé plus douloureuse.

\- Peut-être, mais vous avez déjà laissé mourir votre Hermione, vous ne tuerez pas la mienne.

\- Minerva, ne lâchez surtout pas ! ordonna Pansy. Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques secondes !

\- Arrêtez immédiatement ! cria Elise en pointant son arme sur l'Ecossaise.

Le sort liait toujours la tempe d'Hermione à la baguette de la Directrice de Poudlard. Cette dernière ne savait que faire. L'argument de la moldue pesait. Mais elle se souvint de l'avertissement des centaures et de la prophétie de Sybille. Etait-ce le choix qu'elle devait faire ? Et quel était le bon ?

L'Ecossaise acquiesça et interrompit le sort. Elise soupira de soulagement et se redressa pour aller rejoindre Hermione. Cependant, Pansy fut la plus rapide et se saisit de sa baguette.

\- LEGILIMENS ! s'écria la Serpentard.

La connexion avec l'esprit de l'ancienne Gryffondor fut immédiate et la médicomage mit tout son pouvoir en oeuvre pour faire sauter le verrou magique. Ce dernier finit par voler en éclat et un torrent d'images et de sons se déversa dans l'esprit de l'amnésique. Parkinson voulut crier victoire mais une cuisante douleur au visage la força à interrompre le sortilège.

Elise se tenait au-dessus d'elle les poings serrés et la crosse de son arme laissait voir un filet de sang, tandis que le nez de Parkinson pissait sur les lattes du plancher.

\- Mais calmez-vous ! pesta la Serpentard ! J'ai réussi et elle est toujours vivante ! Sa mémoire télécharge ses souvenirs. A son réveil, elle se souviendra de tout ! Vous devriez plutôt me remercier !

\- Si elle a la moindre séquelle, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter. Je me ferais un plaisir personnel de m'en occuper.

Elise enjamba la brune pour attraper sa baguette qui avait roulé jusque sous un meuble.

\- Rendez-moi ça, siffla la médicomage.

\- Même pas en rêve, contra la blonde en calant l'artéfact dans sa ceinture sous sa chemise. Professeur, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle respire, répondit sobrement Minerva. Aidez-moi à la mettre sur le lit.

\- Pas la peine de la déplacer.

La Française alla chercher un oreiller et une couverture pour installer confortablement la brunette sur le canapé avant de s'agenouiller à ces côtés pour prendre sa main. Maladroitement, elle caressa le front de l'amnésique, écartant quelques mèches collées par la sueur.

\- C'est fini Hermione, tu peux te reposer.

\- Ca va, elle est pas en sucre, grogna Pansy en se relevant. D'ici quelques minutes, elle se réveillera et vous verrez qu'elle se portera comme un charme !

\- Sortez de chez moi ! ordonna la blonde.

\- Pas avant de savoir ce qu'elle a dans le crâne. Et pas sans ma baguette.

\- Vous ne violerez pas son esprit, gronda Elise.

\- Docteur Parkinson, vous devriez savoir quand vos propos desservent votre cause, ajouta McGonagall.

Parkinson soupira et chercha un mouchoir pour essuyer son nez.

\- N'empêche, on a réussi, pas la peine de dire merci.

\- Ca ne risque pas, siffla Elise. Vous l'avez presque tuée !

\- Et ça n'est pas arrivé. Et nous aurions pu faire repartir son cœur sans problème. Maintenant, elle a ses souvenirs.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas certains, fit prudemment Minerva.

\- Je suis sure de moi. Ce n'est pas par hasard que je suis la meilleure.

\- Je réserve mon jugement au réveil d'Hermione, conclut Elise.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite l'année prochaine ! ^^

Bises et très bon réveillon du 31 !

Link9 et Sygui


	34. Les adieux d'une demi Source

Bonjour, Bonsoir, et **Bonne année !**

Bon on a voulu vous laisser le temps de faire la fête, de profiter de vos amis et de votre famille, et surtout d'être capable de finalement lire après avoir abusé des bonnes choses !... ou pas, si vous êtes raisonnables ;)

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nos héroïnes ne le sont pas, raisonnables, ni l'année dernière, ni cette année !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Les adieux d'une demi Source**

_Deux heures plus tard..._

Pansy renifla son agacement. Elle se sentait mieux depuis que Minerva avait magiquement réparé son nez, mais était toujours énervée de ne pas avoir sa baguette.

\- Faut croire que le disque dur était plein, et je vous accorde que c'est surprenant pour une sang-de..

\- Miss Parkinson, feula l'animagus.

\- Elle a trente-cinq ans, j'vois pas ce qui peut prendre autant de temps ! Ses innombrables lectures inutiles, peut-être... se moqua Pansy.

\- C'est pas à vous que ça prendrait trop de temps.

Le ton d'Elise était froid et elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers la médicomage. La main d'Hermione se crispa légèrement sur celle de la commandante et cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

\- Hermione ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Hmm...

Le gémissement était à peine perceptibles mais la moldue était certaine de l'avoir entendue.

\- Fais un effort, ouvre les yeux.

Pansy et Minerva s'étaient levées pour se rapprocher en entendant la blonde s'adresser à l'inconsciente.

\- Allez la bête, la belle attend, ironisa la médicomage.

\- Miss Parkinson, je ne crois pas que ce soit des encouragements nécessaires, rétorqua sèchement la Directrice de Poudlard.

Elise sortit la baguette de sa ceinture et la lança à Pansy.

\- Tu as ton truc, maintenant dégage de chez moi, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

La médicomage ramassa l'objet avec un rictus.

\- Pas sans savoir dans quel état se trouve la cervelle de Granger. Et puis retrouver ses souvenirs peut être une expérience traumatisante... elle pourrait se rappeler que c'est elle qui a occis votre victime, ou se souvenir qu'elle a raté sa vie. Désolée mais je reste.

Élise perdait le peu de patience qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle lâcha la main d'Hermione qui végétait entre deux eaux, attrapa Parkinson par le col et, après avoir ouvert la porte de son studio, la flanqua hors de chez elle.

\- Dites-lui de pas faire de tour de passe-passe ou je la plombe.

Le conseil adressé à Minerva en même temps qu'elle claquait violemment la porte sonnait comme un congédiement définitif. L'animagus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, consciente des efforts de la blonde pour ne pas être plus directe avec elle.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi et je viendrai dans l'instant, promit l'Ecossaise.

\- M...Minerva...

La voix d'Hermione s'éleva dans le studio, attirant instantanément l'attention des deux femmes. Elle était hésitante et reflétait une certaine fatigue, mais le ton profond et rauque détonnait. Elise se rendit immédiatement au chevet de la brunette et lui prit la main.

\- Hermione ? Ouvre les yeux.

La brunette secoua négativement la tête.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, fit-elle doucement.

\- C'est normal… je pense qu'elles ont réussi à te rendre tes souvenirs… tu te rappelles de quelque chose de ton passé ?

Minerva était attentive, debout derrière l'enquêtrice, avide de savoir si les risques pris avaient porté leurs fruits ou si elles avaient causé plus de torts qu'autre chose.

\- Oui... je me souviens de tout... Elise, peux-tu m'apporter un couteau, s'il te plait ?

\- Pour faire quoi ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Rien de dangereux, chuchota la brunette.

Wassermann serra la main de son amante et acquiesça.

\- D'accord.

Minerva l'arrêta un instant.

\- Vous êtes certaine ? Miss Parkinson a dit que retrouver ses souvenirs pouvait être traumatisant et...

\- Elle dit aussi qu'elle est irrésistible.

Un petit rire fatigué leur parvint du canapé.

\- J'ai confiance en Hermione, reprit la Française.

Tournant les talons, Elise se rendit jusqu'au coin cuisine et attrapa un couteau parmi ses ustensiles. Elle retourna auprès de la brunette et lui tendit la lame. Cette dernière s'en saisit et, entrouvrant légèrement une paupière, s'ouvrit d'un geste sec la paume de ma main gauche. Minerva sursauta, se demandant ce qui passait dans la tête de son ancienne élève, qui rendait tranquillement le couteau à la moldue.

\- Mais ça va pas ? gronda la blonde.

Hermione se contenta d'afficher un sourire paisible et, de sa main ouverte, attrapa les deux colliers. Elle murmura quelques mots d'une langue étrange et rugueuse et sembla attendre patiemment. Élise porta son attention sur l'Ecossaise qui blêmissait à vue d'œil.

\- C'est la vue du sang qui vous incommode ? demanda la commandante.

\- Non... C'est cette magie... C'est une puissance extraordinaire !

Un hoquet se fit entendre à l'entrée et Elise vit du coin de l'œil que Pansy était sur le pas de la porte. La médicomage n'arborait pas sa superbe habituelle et n'avait plus l'air de vouloir s'imposer dans la pièce.

\- C'est … cette puissance… c'est Elle...

\- Par Merlin !

L'exclamation de Minerva attira le regard interloqué de l'enquêtrice.

\- Il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi vous semblez avoir peur tout à coup ?

\- C'est... c'est impossible... bafouilla la Directrice.

\- C'est l'Origine de toutes magies ! lâcha Parkinson avant de se prosterner devant la brunette qui serrait toujours le collier dans sa main ensanglantée.

\- Ça change quoi ? demanda Elise. C'est toujours Hermione.

\- Mais c'est dieu ! répliqua Pansy, toujours face contre terre.

Minerva allait mettre un genou à terre mais Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Je ne veux personne à mes pieds, fit doucement la Source. Ce n'est pas le genre de la maison.

Elle remit les colliers sous sa chemise et passa un doigt sur sa blessure à la main gauche. La plaie se referma en une seconde et il ne resta plus aucune trace de l'entaille.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Tu te souviens ?

Élise restait préoccupée par la brunette, n'étant pas certaine de percevoir toutes les implications d'une condition divine. Hermione tendit la main et caressa la joue de la commandante.

\- Je me souviens de tout, répondit-elle. Et je sais qui a assassiné Lexa. Je sais également ce que cette petite merde compte faire et je vais l'en empêcher.

\- Qui est-ce ? Et que vas-tu faire ? demanda la Française

\- Que peut-on faire pour vous, Ma Source ?

Pansy était aussi dédiée que Minerva saisie, l'une continuant à se prosterner, l'autre à chercher ses mots.

\- La fée noire veut mettre la main sur tous les univers qui constituent ma création. Et comme ses sous-fifres m'ont repérée dans ce monde, je déduis sans peine qu'elle ne va pas tarder à venir ici pour tenter de voler mon pouvoir. Et je pense savoir où elle va frapper. Pansy, je peux te taxer une cigarette, s'il te plait ? Ne t'en fais pas, Elise, j'irai la fumer dehors.

Parkinson tapota ses poches fébrilement à la recherche d'un paquet qu'elle ne savait plus trouver.

\- D'après mes souvenirs, tu le mets toujours dans la poche de gauche.

\- Bien sûr, Ma Source.

Hermione soupira avec un petit sourire vers Elise.

\- Elle va s'en remettre, lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas pressée qu'elle redevienne l'emmerdeuse qu'elle est.

\- C'est ce qui fait son charme.

\- En parlant de charme... toi et moi, ça s'arrête maintenant que tu es redevenue celle que tu étais ? demanda la commandante, masquant l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait.

\- Non. Mais je dois parler à Lexa.

\- Elle est morte. Tu ne te souviens pas de ça ?

Une lueur sombre et douloureuse s'installa dans le regard noisette.

\- Si, parfaitement. Mais une partie d'elle vit encore dans la puce qu'elle avait dans la nuque. Sais-tu où cette puce a été envoyée ?

\- Au CNRS. Je peux envoyer un email à la morgue pour avoir le nom du destinaire, si tu veux.

\- Je te remercie. Minerva, vous allez bien ? Je conçois que m'avoir vue ne pas survivre à la bataille de Poudlard et me recroiser maintenant doit être perturbant...

\- Le plus perturbant est votre condition de déesse, Miss Granger. Mais comment diable êtes-vous en vie ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Qui s'étend sur des siècles, des mondes et des vies. Mais surtout qui a commencé par un rêve initiatique. Un jour, je vous raconterai. Mais pour l'heure, il faut enrayer le plan ourdi par la fée noire avant qu'elle puisse soupçonner que j'ai retrouvé mémoire et pouvoirs.

\- Que peut-on faire pour vous agréer, Déesse ? demanda Pansy en tendant avec révérence une cigarette.

\- On va la fumer dehors, proposa Hermione en passant son bras dans le dos de la médicomage pour l'emmener avec elle. Élise, je reviens très vite.

Les deux sorcières sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers la cage d'escaliers.

\- Alors comme ça, tu fais du rentre-dedans à ma copine, commença la brunette en descendant les marches.

\- Je suis désolée ma Source. Je ne... ça ne se reproduira plus, bafouilla Pansy.

\- Te connaissant, ça m'étonnerait, rit la brunette qui vit Parkinson changer de couleur, mais je vais faire semblant de te croire, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de l'immeuble. Alors, tu m'allumes ?

Parkinson sortit son briquet et alluma les deux tiges, omettant prudemment de relever le double sens de la phrase.

\- Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire en particulier ? choisit plutôt de demander la Serpentard.

\- Comment se porte ce monde ? Est-ce que les sorciers et les moldus cohabitent paisiblement ?

\- Dans l'ignorance complète les uns des autres. La guerre a renvoyé les intégristes à

Azkaban, ce qui a fait descendre les tensions entre les Sang purs et les autres. Le problème vient plutôt du fait qu'il n'y a pas de pouvoir fort qui insuffle une vision du monde. On est tous livrés à nous-mêmes et à nos pensées, déviantes ou pas. Du coup, le culte qui vous est voué connait un renouveau, par manque d'idéal à atteindre. Et bien entendu, on s'en va tranquillement vers une nouvelle montée d'intégrisme.

Hermione tira longuement sur sa cigarette, songeuse.

\- Je vais les remettre au pas, finit-elle par dire.

Pansy regardait la brunette, l'air de rien.

\- Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

\- Et bien… je n'ai pas forcement été une fervente adepte du culte… alors je me demandais si vous alliez être un genre bienveillant ou fouettard ?

Hermione la dévisagea, clignant des yeux, puis éclata de rire.

\- Par Merlin, Pansy ! Tu me connais, non ? Enfin, tu connaissais mon double de ce monde. Bref, je suis du genre déesse très sympa sauf quand on me fait chier.

La médicomage soupira de soulagement, sentant une partie de ses craintes se dissiper.

\- Par exemple, commença Hermione en s'asseyant sur un parapet, pas la peine de te prosterner ou de me vouvoyer. Par contre, si tu traites encore quelqu'un de Sang-de-bourbe, je pourrais le prendre mal.

Pansy frissonna au ton de voix employé sur la dernière phrase.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je n'utiliserai plus ce mot. Jamais. Promis.

\- Parfait, sourit Hermione.

La Source tira longuement sur sa cigarette puis écrasa le mégot avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Pansy imita aussitôt la déesse, espérant avoir bien éteint sa clope pour ne pas faire de trou dans la poche de sa veste hors de prix.

\- Vous venez bien d'un autre univers ? osa demander la Serpentard.

\- Tu as deviné juste. La Source sous sa forme immatérielle m'a donné sa puissance pour que je survive à la bataille de Poudlard. La Hermione Granger de ce monde n'a pas eu cette chance. Et je me rends compte de ce qui me serait arrivé si j'avais refusé la proposition de la Source.

\- Pourquoi vous a-t-elle choisie ? poursuivit Parkinson.

\- Pour se venger de moi, soupira Hermione. Et c'est plutôt réussi.

Pansy resta songeuse un instant.

\- Il me semble que donner une puissance et une connaissance sans limite à quelqu'un c'est loin d'être une punition normalement… en tous cas, il y a pléthore de Voldemorts en couches qui y aspirent.

\- Et le revers de la médaille est de vivre des milliers d'années, de perdre ceux qu'on aime... Encore et encore, fit doucement Hermione.

La médicomage hocha la tête.

\- Je crois que je comprends… en tous cas, c'est pour ça que j'ai personne à long terme dans ma vie, je ne suis pas déçue.

\- Et ça ne te pèse pas d'être toute seule ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la brune qui attrapa une nouvelle cigarette.

\- Par les temps qui courent, je ne suis jamais seule longtemps. Ce qui me fait penser… si je peux poser une question...

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Avant que vous ayez retrouvé vos souvenirs, vous avez eu des flashs et hmmm, comment dire… vous avez laissé entendre que vous et moi, on...

\- Oui. Quelques mois. Nous avons été intimes dans beaucoup de recoins du château. Les portraits en rougissent encore, fit Hermione avec un sourire amusé. Mais tu as fini par me plaquer car tu ne voulais pas vivre éternellement avec moi.

Pansy buvait les paroles de la brunette, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- J'ai fait ça ? Moi ? Ma Source, je devais être stupide … parce que, honnêtement, vous avoir dans mon lit serait assurément très plaisant … je veux dire, dans le temps … enfin pas que aujourd'hui ça ne soit pas le cas mais je… vous manque de respect, finit par souffler la brune en baissant la tête, mortifiée.

Hermione partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Tu n'as jamais dit que j'étais un mauvais coup, rassure-toi. C'est juste que tu ne voulais pas voir tes amis, ta famille, tes enfants mourir. C'est une preuve de sagesse que j'ai appréciée. Il n'y a que moi d'assez conne et d'assez orgueilleuse pour croire que je serais une bonne déesse.

La Serpentard tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant de la passer à la brunette.

\- Quand vous dites ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est Hermione qui parle. La Gryffondor que j'ai connue, assez imbue de son savoir, soit dit sans vouloir vous vexer, et assez humaine pour s'intéresser aux elfes de maison. Asse fière pour encaisser les pires injures sans rien laisser paraitre et pourtant pas assez pour larguer Weasmoche. Par la bouse de centaure, vous lui avez trouvé quoi pendant toutes ses années ?

\- Aucune idée. Et pour moi ça remonte à... Non, mieux vaut pas le dire.

\- Combien ?

\- Près de 4 000 ans.

La médicomage ne put empêcher son regard de faire un aller-retour appréciateur le long du corps de la brunette, se remémorant par la même occasion ce qu'elle avait eu le loisir d'admirer tandis qu'elle était nue entre elle et Elise.

\- L'avantage de la magie originelle, c'est que je n'ai pas de problème de peau, fit la Source avec un rictus narquois.

\- Quand vous allez dire ça à McGonagall, elle va être jalouse, c'est certain.

\- Hmmm, pour de divines raisons qui m'appartiennent, je ne tiens pas à aborder certains sujets avec le professeur McGonagall. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me mettre dans une situation délicate. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Le côté Serpentard de la brune s'éveilla immédiatement. Autant en quête d'informations qu'il pourrait toujours être pertinent de posséder, qu'en alerte face au danger que pouvait représenter le fait de déplaire à la Déesse. Pour l'heure, elle sourit en coin, heureuse de cette connivence.

\- C'est votre vie Ma Source. Quatre millénaires, ça fait combien de vies différentes ?

\- Beaucoup... soupira Hermione. Allez, la pause cigarette est finie. Nous devons monter une stratégie pour détruire la fée noire.

La grimace de la médicomage était éloquente.

\- Tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Les fées sont particulièrement résistantes à la magie des sorciers et leurs maléfices sont vicieux.

\- Mais je suis la Source, fit la brunette en sautant sur ses pieds avant de s'étirer. Et puis, je te rassure, tu as toujours été une combattante efficace.

\- Je suis beaucoup plus efficace quand je suis derrière les lignes à soigner.

\- C'est juste une question de motivation. Allez viens, on va s'amuser un peu, conclut la brunette en se mettant en route, sans se soucier de l'air abattu de la Serpentard.

* * *

Le studio était bien silencieux. Minerva McGonagall buvait sans mot dire une tasse de thé, tentant de se faire à l'idée que son élève préférée, qui était tragiquement décédée il y avait près de vingt ans, était une déesse. Élise, quant à elle, était assise sur son canapé, la tête entre les mains, prenant petit à petit conscience de ce qui s'était joué quelques minutes plus tôt. Hermione avait retrouvé ses souvenirs et elle avait complètement changé. La femme perdue et apeurée avait disparu au profit d'une personne calme, sûre d'elle, à la voix douce et ferme.

Peu de chances qu'une déesse s'encombre d'une Asperger. Finalement elle aurait dû en rester au plan cul du départ. Maintenant, elle allait juste être malheureuse. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se leva pour s'attabler devant son ordinateur.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

\- Mon rapport. L'enquête est bientôt bouclée, et Hermione aura sans doute autre chose à faire.

\- Hermione ne va pas vous quitter maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé ses souvenirs, rétorqua la Directrice de Poudlard. C'est quelqu'un de fidèle.

\- Ce n'est pas la personne que j'ai connue et vous non plus. Je ne vais pas attendre qu'elle me laisse derrière elle. Et je ne vais pas l'obliger à être avec moi.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi catégorique. Vous devriez avoir une conversation avec elle. Je suis persuadée qu'elle saura apaiser vos craintes.

Élise leva le nez de son ordinateur, scrutant l'Ecossaise.

\- C'est votre Déesse. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me conter des histoires.

\- C'est votre petite amie. Et c'est à elle de vous raconter son histoire. À moins que vous lui préfériez les fariboles du Docteur Parkinson.

Élise haussa un sourcil avant de retourner à son rapport. Le cliquetis des touches envahit l'espace quelques instants.

\- Elle était comment, votre Hermione ?

\- Honnête, entière, farouche, brillante... Toujours présente pour ses amis.

Élise regardait pensivement les mots affichés sur son écran.

\- Je n'aime pas devoir choisir sur la base d'un espoir. C'est contre-productif.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte du studio avant qu'elle s'ouvre. Pansy et Hermione entrèrent et une odeur de tabac flotta dans l'air.

\- Madame la Directrice, vous serait-il possible d'évacuer Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais ? demanda Hermione en retirant ses chaussures.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- La fée noire voudra conclure l'histoire là où elle a commencé et je ne veux pas que des élèves soient blessés, répondit la Source. Pansy, peux-tu voir à Sainte Mangouste pour qu'il y ait des renforts demain soir aux urgences ?

\- Avec plaisir, ma Source, fit la Serpentard en s'inclinant devant sa Créatrice.

\- Miner... Madame la Directrice, je passerai vous voir ce soir si vous êtes disponible, reprit Hermione.

\- Vous savez où me trouver. Je laisserai des consignes claires à Rusard et Hagrid afin qu'ils vous laissent passer. Ils risquent de faire une crise en vous voyant vivante. Enfin, considérant que votre double ici est morte.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je rejoindrai votre bureau directement.

\- Personne ne peut transplaner dans Poudlard, rappela Minerva, surprise que son ancienne élève ait oublié cette règle immuable.

\- Le sortilège de protection qui entoure le collège n'a pas de prise sur la Source, Professeur, sourit la brunette. Pansy, Madame la Directrice, pouvez-vous nous laisser ? Je dois discuter avec la commandante Wassermann.

Pour une fois, Pansy ne se fit pas prier et se trouva sur le pas de la porte avant que l'Ecossaise ait ramassé son sac. Mais Hermione se désintéressait des deux femmes, son attention portée sur la Française. La Source n'avait pas besoin de sonder l'esprit de la policière pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Aussi, elle tendit la main pour la poser sur celle de l'enquêtrice et la caressa doucement.

\- Elise, je sais que la situation paraît compliquée, murmura-t-elle pour n'être entendue que par son amante. Mais je t'assure que je ne veux pas te faire du mal. C'est même la dernière chose que je souhaite.

\- J'apprécie. Donc ? C'est là que ça finit ?

Hermione franca les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Euh... Non. Sauf si c'est ce que tu veux, bafouilla-t-elle, incertaine. En tout cas, je... C'est pas ce que je veux.

Élise sentit que quelque chose de lourd quittait ses épaules et elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'un timide sourire ornait ses lèvres.

\- Tant mieux. Moi non plus.

Hermione regarda l'heure et grimaça. La journée touchait à sa fin et elle avait encore beaucoup à faire.

\- Je dois passer au CNRS faire mes adieux à Lexa. Je te rejoins ici au plus vite, d'accord ?

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Tu es certaine ? Je vais devoir utiliser la magie pour nous faire entrer. Tu veux vraiment me voir sous ce jour ?

\- Pour moi, ça change rien. Et pour rentrer, on a mon badge. Et j'ai reçu l'ordre de réquisition pour la puce par courriel.

\- Alors allons-y, fit la Source en tendant sa main à la commandante. Je vais nous faire transplaner.

Élise fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension mais n'hésita pas à prendre la main de son amante. L'instant d'après, elles disparaissaient pour se matérialiser à quelques mètres d'un immense bâtiment. Élise cligna des yeux, surprise, mais se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule avant d'avancer vers l'entrée, suivie par Hermione. La commandante jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et se dit que la brunette avait changé du tout au tout. Elle marchait nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches, un sourire affable aux lèvres. Cette version de l'Anglaise lui plaisait-elle autant que l'ancienne version ?

L'enquêtrice attrapa son téléphone pour trouver son mandat dans ses courriels tout en réfléchissant. Avait-elle apprécié Hermione juste parce qu'elle dépendait d'elle ? Si c'était le cas, il était évident qu'une déesse n'avait besoin de personne.

Elle s'arrêta abruptement et questionna de but en blanc.

\- Pourquoi envisages-tu de rester avec moi ?

\- Parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Parce que tu es une personne qui possède les qualités que j'admire et que je recherche chez l'autre.

La blonde se tourna vers son amante, plantant son regard franc dans les yeux noisette.

\- Même si tu n'as plus besoin de moi... pour chercher la vérité, pour te protéger ?

\- J'aurai toujours besoin de toi, répondit Hermione avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la Française.

A nouveau Élise se sentit soulagée d'un poids invisible et décida de ne plus se poser de question à propos de leur relation. Elle conclut le baiser et se retourna vers le bâtiment, pointant un porche de son badge.

\- L'entrée est là.

\- Je te suis.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans l'imposant bâtiment et la commandante montra sa plaque à l'accueil. L'employé lui indiqua la bonne salle et prévint la personne en charge de la pièce à conviction que deux visiteuses arrivaient. Hermione marchait tranquillement derrière Elise dans un dédale de couloirs, regardant autour d'elle, l'air d'une touriste. Elles finirent par arriver dans un bureau qui ressemblait à un capharnaüm. Une femme d'un certain âge avec des petites lunettes rondes les attendait. Elle tenait à la main une pochette plastique contenant une puce.

\- Commandant Wassermann, voici ce que vous avez demandé. Il faudra juste signer le reçu.

L'enquêtrice prit le stylo pour apposer son paraphe sur le feuillet et tendit la main pour récupérer le sachet contenant la puce.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

La femme avait l'air curieuse et gourmande comme un chat devant une souris.

\- Pièce à conviction, lâcha Wassermann en retournant vers la sortie, toujours suivi de la brunette.

Elles s'éloignèrent de quelques salles et Élise poussa la porte d'un laboratoire vide. Elle fit face à Hermione et lui tendit délicatement le sachet. La Source le prit avec une certaine révérence et alla s'installer sur une chaise. Elle sortit la puce du pochon et la serra dans sa main.

\- Ca risque d'être un peu long, fit-elle doucement. J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

\- Je vais te laisser. Je serai dans le couloir.

Hermione acquiesça puis ferma les yeux. Elise l'observa quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la pièce. Une fois que la brunette aurait fini de converser avec son ancienne amante décédée, la blonde pourrait avancer dans cette relation étrange qu'elle entretenait avec la déesse.

\- Bon sang... je sors avec Dieu... souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une rue de Polis. La nuit était noire d'encre et elle n'y voyait pas à trois mètres. Malgré l'absence de lumière, elle n'était pas inquiète, ne ressentait aucune peur. Elle souriait, ressentant une présence dans son dos.

\- Lexa... nous avons passé l'âge de jouer à cache-cache...

\- Tu aimais ça pourtant, les yeux bandés...

La brunette se retourna et fit face à Lexa qui souriait.

\- J'aimais tout avec toi, avoua Hermione. Et je te jure que je ferai payer à cette salope de fée noire de nous avoir séparer et de m'avoir fait oublier ce que nous avons vécu.

\- Mais tu te souviens maintenant, alors je vais être avec toi éternellement.

\- Oui.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et Hermione l'essuya rageusement.

\- Je vais te dire, Lexa. J'en ai marre. J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Toutes ces pertes, tous ces morts, je n'en peux plus ! Alors je vais refroidir l'autre dingue, je vais enfermer nos pouvoirs dans les pierres et adieu l'Origine de toutes magies !

La brune caressa la joue de sa compagne.

\- Je sais que tu feras ce qui sera bien. Tu as toujours su.

\- Non... Je n'ai pas su t'apprendre. Si j'avais fait correctement les choses, tu serais encore en vie. C'est de ma faute... J'aurais dû poursuivre ton apprentissage au lieu de...

\- De passer ton temps dans mes bras ? Sourit l'heda.

\- Je te demande pardon. Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur avec toi ... j'ai joué à la Source avec toi ... et je t'ai perdue.

\- Hermione, tu es la meilleure Source pour tous les univers qui existent. Tu as sauvé le mien, tu as sauvé mon peuple, alors que je t'ai traitée comme une moins que rien. Tu as fait passer ton devoir avant tes sentiments.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais méritée. Quelquefois les sentiments, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux dans le monde. J'ai failli l'oublier.

Lexa prit la brunette dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle.

\- J'ai oublié les sentiments que j'avais pour toi et ça a failli détruire l'humanité, répondit l'Heda. Hermione, je t'aime. Je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus souvent.

La brunette rit tristement.

\- On a fait deux belles handicapées ensemble. Mais par Merlin, sache que tu as compté pour moi et que je vais te venger. La dernière fée va respirer dans ce monde.

\- Je te fais confiance. Mais ne vas pas te faire tuer, Elise serais triste.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne voulais pas te remplacer... pas si vite...

\- Hmmm... Je ne te jetterai pas la pierre, vu que je t'ai fait bien pire. Au moins, toi, quand tu m'as remplacée, tu n'avais aucun souvenir de notre relation.

\- Pas directement... mais tu me manquais. Et ce sont nos souvenirs qui détruisaient le maléfice d'oubli.

\- Et je vivrai toujours en toi à travers ces souvenirs. Mais maintenant, tu dois retrouver le monde des vivants. Et tu dois détruire la puce des Hedas.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça...

\- Nul n'a de sang d'ébène dans ce monde, cette puce ne servira à personne. Et cette technologie ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Mais moi je peux la garder.

\- Je ne le veux pas. Tu ne dois pas vivre dans le passé.

\- Mais... je t'ai perdue trop tôt ...

\- Nous avons eu 250 ans de bonheur. C'était inespéré pour moi. L'espérance de vie d'un Heda atteint rarement les 30 ans, fit Lexa.

Hermione se rapprocha de la brune et la prit contre elle.

\- Tu me manques Lexa. On n'avait pas fini de vivre notre vie ensemble.

Lexa enfouit son visage dans le cou de la brunette, profitant de cette dernière étreinte.

\- Je serai toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur. Mon combat est terminé mais je serai là quand tu affronteras la fée noire.

Hermione acquiesça sans un mot, laissant ses larmes couler librement. Elle voulait prendre le temps de pleurer sa compagne, lui dire au revoir en serrant le vide qui se créait entre ses bras au fur et à mesure qu'elle réduisait la puce en poussière dans le creux de sa main.

Lexa posa un baiser éthéré sur les lèvres de son ancienne amante avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement. Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans la salle de laboratoire déserte, désorientée, les joues humides.

Elle resta dans le silence, sentant les grains de silicone et de plastique de la puce dans sa paume.

\- Elle va le payer Lexa, de sa misérable vie et de celles de toutes les fées. Cette race magique connaîtra sa fin de ma main.

Seule dans le laboratoire froid, les restes de la puce broyés entre ses doigts, elle se leva précipitamment et gagna le couloir. Avisant Elise, elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de la blonde.

\- J'ai besoin de toi... fit-elle al voix rauque, retenant ses larmes.

Wassermann resta un court instant interdite avant de faire fonctionner ses méninges et conclure que le geste à faire était de serrer la brunette dans ses bras. Hermione se recroquevilla dans l'étreinte, laissant à nouveau le trop plein de tristesse qui l'envahissait s'exprimer dans un sanglot lourd.

\- Je... suis désolée.

Elise tapotait maladroitement le dos de son amante, perturbée de la voir à nouveau si fragile.

\- J'ai promis que je serai là.

Hermione ne répondit pas, laissant libre-court à son chagrin. Elle s'accrochait à la Française comme si cette dernière était son rocher au milieu de la tempête.

\- Je vais les tuer... Une par une... Finit par dire la Source d'une voix rauque.

\- Elles sont peut-être pas toutes mauvaises ces fées. Dans les histoires y en a des bonnes non ? Et puis, t'es pas le genre à tuer le monde comme ça.

\- J'ai déjà épargné ce peuple, et pour quel résultat ? Lexa l'a payé de sa vie et nous avons failli mourir. Je ne referai pas la même erreur...

Savoir que sa petite amie allait commettre un génocide pour se venger ne plaisait pas vraiment à Élise et venait bousculer son éthique humaine et professionnelle. Elle cherchait comment le lui dire, ce qui l'étonnait encore une fois. Prendre en compte les émotions de l'autre... que lui dirait Karl ...

\- Décider sous le coup des émotions c'est pas une bonne idée.

\- La première fois qu'elles se sont attaquées à moi, je les ai privées de leur pouvoir. Mais visiblement ça n'a pas suffit. Elise, ce ne sont pas des créatures qu'on peut mettre en prison. Je vais devoir les exterminer.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée.

Finalement, dire les choses directement était plus simple. Et plus clair. Et si Hermione n'aimait pas, il valait mieux le savoir de suite.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux, concéda la Source. Mais elles ont déclenché une guerre. Et dans une guerre, il y a des morts.

\- Chacun choisira son camp, c'est honnête.

Hermione acquiesça et froissa le sachet plastique vide avant de le fourrer dans sa poche.

\- J'en ai fini ici, murmura-t-elle. On peut rentrer ?

Élise acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle constatait que l'allure générale de la brunette n'était plus aussi légère qu'à leur arrivée.

\- Tu lui as parlé ? Tu lui as dit ce que tu souhaitais ?

\- Il n'y a jamais assez de temps pour dire tout ce qu'on voudrait aux personnes qu'on aime.

\- Tu lui as quand même dit une dernière fois, c'est bien.

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit, car elle le sait. Bon sang, je suis épuisée...

\- C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se souvient être dieu.

\- Ouais... Et c'est pas tous les jours qu'on fait l'amour avec une femme aussi extraordinaire que toi.

Élise poussa la porte de sortie pour quitter le centre de recherche.

\- Si Dieu le dit.

Hermione passa devant elle en lui souriant.

\- Tu fais de l'humour maintenant?

\- je relate un fait...

\- Je t'adore.

Et la Source conclut avec un court baiser avant de prendre Élise contre elle pour transplaner, la pluie s'étant invitée pour la nuit.

* * *

Voila, on espère que l'attente valait le coup ^^

Pour la suite, le papa de Link est un peu malade, alors il se pourrait qu'on est un délai, le temps et l'énergie lui étant consacré.

Mais on ne lâche pas l'affaire, alors n'oubliez pas nos revues !

Sygui et Link


End file.
